Mengubah Masa Depan: Paradoks Waktu
by Kuroki Kaze-san
Summary: 10 Oktober... harusnya menjadi hari kematian Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya. Namun tidak. Yang menggantikan tempat kematian mereka adalah anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan. Karena tindakannya itu, sedikit demi sedikit alur masa lalu mulai berubah. Apakah itu juga mencegah terjadinya PDS 4? - Lanjutan ff Mengubah Masa Depan. Warning: OC, Death Chara, Naruto/Bleach Fusion
1. Chapter 1: Perasaan Bersalah

**A/N** : _H-hajimemashite_ , Reader-san. Ku-Kuroki _desu_. K-kali ini Kuroki akan membawakan cerita baru. Yah, sebenarnya bukan cerita baru, sih. Ini adalah lanjutan dari ff Kuroki yang sebelumnya, yaitu _Mengubah Masa Depan_. Ceritanya masih belum berakhir, fufufu * _evil smile_ *

Ah, untuk Reader-san yang belum membaca ff Mengubah Masa Depan, mau langsung baca ff ini juga tidak masalah, kok. Soalnya daripada dibilang lanjutan ff Mengubah Masa Depan, ini seperti sebuah awal dari efek mengubah masa depan itu sendiri. Ups, sepertinya Kuroki terlalu banyak bicara. Baiklah, silahkan dibaca.

Ah, iya, satu lagi. OC bertebaran dimana-mana. _Main chara_ di ff ini adalah OC. Namanya adalah Namikaze Minana. Penampilannya sama seperti yang di _cover_ ff ini.  
M-maaf kalau gambarnya kurang bagus. Kuroki memang tidak ahli menggambar T.T  
O-oke, itu saja pesan pembukaan dari Kuroki. Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **-POV Minana-**

"Sebagian penduduk desa menatap sinis ke arahku. Lalu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan lebih memerhatikanmu dibandingkan aku. Enak sekali kau ya?" ucap Naru-nii-chan dengan nada dingin.

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Naru-nii-chan masih menatap dingin diriku. Naru-nii-chan yang di masa ini sangat berbeda dengan Naru-nii-chan yang kutahu. Ia sangat... berbeda.

"Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik dulu kau mati saja bersama Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan, _ttebayo_!" lanjut Naru-nii-chan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku. Ia tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Naru-nii-chan benar-benar meninggalkanku sendirian di Akademi. Aku... hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naru-nii-chan. Mungkin ini adalah puncak dari rasa benci Naru-nii-chan padaku. Takdir kami seolah diputar balik.

..

 _ **Rating**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Adventure, Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **,** **Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** 10 Oktober... harusnya menjadi hari kematian Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya. Namun tidak. Yang menggantikan tempat kematian mereka adalah anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan. Karena tindakannya itu, sedikit demi sedikit alur masa lalu mulai berubah. Apakah itu juga mencegah terjadinya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4?

..

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Perasaan Bersalah**

.

 **-Masih POV Minana-**

Namaku adalah Namikaze Minana. Umur 7 tahun 11 bulan. Aku adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Naruto. Walau kembar, tapi sifat kami bertolak belakang. Nama margaku diambil dari nama belakang Tou-chan, dan namaku adalah gabungan dari nama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Tou-chan adalah Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, sedangkan Kaa-chan adalah (Uzumaki) Namikaze Kushina.

Penampilan atau ciri-ciriku sangat berbeda dengan Naru-nii-chan. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bilang kalau wajahku sedikit mirip dengan Naru-nii-chan, hanya saja tanpa garis seperti kumis di pipi; rambutku berwarna merah sama seperti Kaa-chan; dan warna bola mataku sama dengan Naru-nii-chan, warna biru langit; dan pakaian yang sering kupakai adalah jaket berwarna hitam dan celana (sepasang dengan jaketnya) berwarna hitam.

Padahal aku adalah adik kembar Namikaze Naruto, tapi penduduk desa sering menganggap atau berpikir bahwa diriku ini adalah _Kunoichi_ yang menghentikan penyerangan Kyuubi 7 tahun 11 bulan silam, Kurai Kōri no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana. Padahal Uzumaki Minana sudah meninggal saat menghentikan Kyuubi waktu itu. Aku tidak heran jika beberapa atau sebagian penduduk desa berpikir bahwa aku adalah Minana-san. Selain nama, penampilanku juga sangat mirip dengan Minana-san saat masih kecil. Mungkin yang berbeda adalah aku yang tidak memakai syal hitam, rambutku yang pendek, dan mata kananku berwarna biru langit. Bahkan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan juga sering menganggap kalau aku adalah Minana-san.

Yah, untung saja mereka hanya berpikir kalau penampilan dan ciri-ciriku dengan Minana-san adalah kebetulan semata. Karena kenyataannya, aku ini memang Kurai Kōri no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana. Uzumaki Minana yang selama ini mereka kenal sebenarnya adalah diriku yang datang dari masa depan. Aku tahu karena sebelum meninggal, ia menyegel ingatannya padaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, Lucky menyegel ingatan"ku" (baca: ingatan Minana masa depan) tanpa seizin"ku" (baca: seizin Minana masa depan). Sepertinya Lucky sudah mengatur agar segel ingatan itu hancur saat diriku menginjak usia 7 tahun.

Tidak hanya ingatan. Lucky juga menyegel setengah _chakra_ Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhku tanpa seizin"ku". Lalu agar Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan orang lain tidak tahu bahwa di dalam tubuhku juga tersegel setengah _chakra_ Kyuubi, Lucky menambah beberapa segel lain. Segel tambahan itu akan membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat segel di perutku, serta menyembunyikan aura _chakra_ Kyuubi dari _shinobi_ tipe sensorik. Karena segel tambahan yang Lucky pasang, sampai sekarang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak tahu kalau di dalam tubuhku juga tersegel _chakra_ Kyuubi. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan masih mengira kalau "aku" dan Lucky menyegel semua _chakra_ Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan.

Lalu saat pertama kali mendapat ingatan Minana masa depan, aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku pingsan selama satu minggu lebih. Mungkin karena hal itulah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan jadi lebih memerhatikan keadaanku... atau itulah yang dilihat Naru-nii-chan. Soalnya dari sudut pandangku, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sama sekali tidak membanding-bandingkan atau membeda-bedakan kami. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sama sekali tidak pilih kasih terhadap kami berdua.

Walau Uzumaki Minana adalah diriku yang datang dari masa depan, tapi _chakra_ kami tidak terasa sama. Itu adalah bukti kuat yang membuat orang-orang yang di masa ini tetap berpikir kalau aku dan Minana masa depan adalah orang yang berbeda. Alasan kenapa _chakra_ -ku dan Minana masa depan berbeda mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki mata iblis.

Jujur saja. Aku sangat benci saat orang-orang berpikir kalau aku mirip dengan Kurai Kōri no Konoha. Dari pada dibilang mirip dia, aku lebih senang kalau dialah yang mirip denganku. Walau dia adalah diriku yang datang dari masa depan, tapi rasanya kesal juga kalau harus dibandingkan dengan "orang lain".

Seseorang bernama Lucky yang kesebut itu adalah nama _shinobi_ yang selalu mengikuti"ku" kemanapun "aku" pergi. Dia sering memakai pakaian hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna merah. "Aku" kadang suka meledeknya dengan sebutan Penguntit. Ya, itu dulu dan saat di masa depan. Pasalnya Lucky yang ada di masa ini entah berada di mana. Maksudku, sekarang Lucky tidak bersama keluargaku. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bilang kalau dia sudah meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu. Namun aku tahu kalau dia masih berkeliaran di dunia ini. Pasalnya, Lucky itu _immortal_. Orang tuaku dan semua orang di Konoha tidak tahu kalau dia _immortal_. Jadi tidak heran mereka menganggap Lucky yang mereka temui saat penyegelan Kyuubi itu adalah Lucky yang mereka kenal.

Karena kedatangan dan tindakan diriku yang di masa depan, ada beberapa hal yang mulai berubah. Hal-hal yang seharusnya terjadi, menjadi tidak terjadi. Begitupun sebaliknya. Contohnya: Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sekarang masih hidup dan Klan Uchiha tetap ada.

Jika kau kira Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan (hampir semua) anggota Klan Uchiha bisa hidup seperti ini karena apa yang sudah dilakukan diriku yang di masa depan, kau salah besar. Keberadaan diriku yang di masa depan seperti "menyeret" orang yang selamat untuk mati, seperti Kyo-sensei, (Nohana) Uchiha Rin, dan Uchiha Obito.

Kematian Kyo-sensei dan "diriku" 7 tahun 11 bulan silam seolah menggantikan tempat kematian Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin meninggal 10 bulan lalu. Karena Uchiha Obito adalah orang yang membunuh anggota Klan Uchiha, kematiannya menggantikan tempat kematian anggota Klan Uchiha yang ia bunuh "dulu". Lalu karena Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dibunuh oleh Uchiha Itachi, kematian Uchiha Rin hanya menggantikan tempat kematian Uchiha Fugaku, sedangkan Uchiha Mikoto meninggal sesuai dengan takdir kematiannya.

Sama seperti kematian"ku" dan Kyo-sensei, kematian Uchiha Rin, Uchiha Obito, dan Uchiha Mikoto seolah seperti sebuah "kecelakaan". Aku menyebutnya "kecelakaan" karena penyebab kematian mereka berbeda dengan yang di masa depan. Di masa ini, Uchiha Rin, Uchiha Obito, dan Uchiha Mikoto meninggal karena menjalankan suatu misi. Lalu takdir Uchiha Shisui sama seperti yang di masa depan, ia meninggal karena bunuh diri.

 _Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik dulu kau mati saja bersama Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan, ttebayo!_

Tanpa sadar, aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan Naru-nii-chan tadi siang. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naru-nii-chan akan membenciku seperti ini. Apakah ini yang disebut hukum karma? Di masa depan, akulah yang membenci Naru-nii-chan. Tapi, itukan ulah diriku yang dimasa depan, bukan ulahku!

"Fuuh~." Aku menghela napas panjang. Jika memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, semua pikiran itu malah membuatku bingung sendiri.

Paradoks.

Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang tepat. Suatu pernyataan disebut paradoks jika pernyataan tersebut adalah 100% benar dan 100% salah. Meski ingatan "diriku" itu bersifat paradoks, tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain memercayainya. Ingatan Minana masa depan adalah satu-satunya petunjuk agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Menurut ingatan Minana masa depan, Lucky pernah bilang kalau mengubah masa depan adalah _membunuh yang pasti tetap hidup_ atau _menyelamatkan yang pasti akan mati_. Lalu cara untuk _menyelamatkan yang pasti akan mati_ hanya ada 2, yaitu: Pertama, melenyapkan pelaku atau penyebab yang melakukannya. Kedua, membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya a.k.a orang yang selamat... sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang ingin diselamatkan dari takdir kematian.

Lucky bilang kuncinya ada 2. Pertama, jika si pelaku mati, maka tidak akan ada korban. Kedua, jika 'penyebabnya' (baca: pelaku) masih hidup, jumlah orang yang mati pada insiden itu harus sama, tidak boleh kurang.

Semua yang ia katakan sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi saat penyerangan Kyuubi dan apa yang terjadi pada anggota Klan Uchiha. Sangking benarnya hipotesa Lucky, aku jadi tambah takut. Yang membuatku takut adalah apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dengan kata lain, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, semuanya terbunuh, kecuali diriku, Lucky, dan para _bijuu_. Jika ingin menyelamatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru-nii-chan dan semuanya dari takdir kematian, maka cara pertama yang disebut Lucky tidak bisa dipakai. Pasalnya, Madara yang merupakan penyebab pembunuhan itu juga ikut terbunuh. Cara kedua juga tidak bisa kupakai. Kenapa? Karena yang selamat dalam perang itu hanya aku dan Lucky. Nyawaku hanya bisa menyelamatkan 1 orang saja. Bahkan jika Lucky ingin mengorbankan nyawanya juga, itu tidak akan cukup. Terlebih lagi, belum tentu jika yang selamat karena pengorbanan kami adalah Tou-chan, Kaa-chan atau Naru-nii-chan.

Karena 2 cara itu tidak ada yang efektif, sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 aku harus sudah menemukan cara ke-3 yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Lucky dan Minana masa depan. Terutama cara menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian tanpa mengorbankan siapapun.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Seperti pagi biasanya, aku, Naru-nii-chan, Tou-chan, dan Kaa-chan sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Saat sedang sarapan, aku masih bisa melihat wajah tidak suka (baca: benci) Naru-nii-chan.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat, _ttebayo_?" ucap Naru-nii-chan tidak ramah dan tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Padahal sejak tadi Naru-nii-chan hanya menatap mangkuk yang ia pegang, tapi ia tahu kalau aku sejak tadi melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," balasku sambil tersenyum.

BRAK

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naru-nii-chan menggebrak meja. Jujur saja, aku sangat terkejut dan sedikit takut dengan Naru-nii-chan yang ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai terlihat berbeda dengan Naru-nii-chan yang di masa depan.

"Naruto, apa-apaan sikapmu itu?!" omel Kaa-chan saat melihat sikap Naru-nii-chan.

Naru-nii-chan hanya diam. Dia langsung turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku benar-benar sedih saat melihat Naru-nii-chan yang seperti ini.

"Naru–"

"Sudahlah, Kaa-chan. Tolong maafkan Naru-nii-chan."

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Naru-nii-chan marah padaku. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tahu kalau belakangan ini aku dan Naru-nii-chan sedang tidak akur. Namun baru kali ini Naru-nii-chan menggebrak meja seperti itu.

Aku meminta Kaa-chan untuk tidak memarahi Naru-nii-chan lagi. Tapi sepertinya Kaa-chan tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku. Apalagi rambut panjangnya mulai berdiri ke atas (?). Kaa-chan sedang dalam mode _Akai Chisio no Habanero_.

" **Tidak. Sikapnya itu sangat tidak sopan. Kaa-chan harus memberinya pelajaran.** "

Melihat Kaa-chan yang seperti itu, aku menghentikan makanku dan segera berlari keluar.

"Naru-nii-chan, lari! Kaa-chan mulai menggila!" teriakku sambil berlari keluar.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ Naru-nii-chan yang menjadi banyak dan tersebar ke berbagai tempat. Aku yakin kalau Naru-nii-chan mendengar teriakanku dan langsung menggunakan _kagebunshin_. Ya, di masa ini, Naru-nii-chan sudah bisa menggunakan _kagebunshin._

"Pfftt."

Saat sedang memakai sendal ninjaku, aku bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Tou-chan. Mendengar suata tawa Tou-chan, tanpa sadar aku juga ikutan ketawa.

" **Tunggu,** _ **ttebane**_ **!** " teriak Kaa-chan dengan nada horor.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kaa-chan. Cepat-cepat aku berlari keluar. Begitu sudah menutup pintu, aku berteleport ke tempat lain dengan _hiraishin level_ 4\. _Hiraishin level_ 4 adalah jurus teleportasi yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Tou-chan. Hanya saja, _hiraishin level_ 4 milikku bisa menteleport diriku sendiri tanpa perlu menggunakan kunai _hiraishin_ atau 'tanda'. Selama aku tahu koordinat/jarak dari tempat yang ingin kutuju, aku bisa berpindah kemanapun.

Lalu sekarang aku duduk di tepi jurang. Tepatnya, ini adalah tempat dimana Uchiha Shisui melakukan bunuh diri. Dasar dari jurang ini adalah Sungai Nakano. Itu sebabnya dimasa depan, mayatnya ditemukan di sungai Nakano.

"Habis dikejar-kejar Kushina-sama lagi?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang lain. Refleks aku menoleh ke belakang. Dia adalah salah satu anggota Klan Uchiha dan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Fuuh, kukira siapa. Ternyata Ita-nii," ujarku tidak semangat. Aku kembali melihat ke dasar jurang.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak ke sini untuk beberapa saat, kan?" perintah Ita-nii.

Saat Ita-nii mengatakan hal itu, perasaan bersalah kembali menguasaiku. Tanpa sadar ingatan itu kembali muncul di kepalaku.

"Apa pasukan militer khusus Uchiha masih mencurigai kematian Sui-nii (baca: Shisui)"

Ita-nii mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah," jawabnya singkat

Ita-nii dan Sui-nii adalah ANBU yang bertugas menjaga dan mengawasi diriku dan Naru-nii-chan. Sebelas bulan lalu adalah saat dimana diriku mendapatkan ingatan Minana masa depan. Untuk anak-anak usia 7 tahun, ingatan itu sangat menakutkan dan tidak masuk akal. Namun aku tidak bisa menceritakan itu pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Kemudian Ita-nii dan Sui-nii menyadari keanehanku.

Lalu pada akhirnya, aku memberitahu mereka berdua tentang semua ingatan Uzumaki Minana. Mereka berdua percaya dengan ceritaku dan berjanji untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun. Saat mengatakan hal itu, aku tahu kalau mereka tidak berbohong. Lalu sejak saat itu, mereka berdua sering memberikan saran atau hal yang harus kulakukan agar tidak salah langkah. Walau aku adalah Kurai Kōri no Konoha dan memiliki ingatannya, tapi tetap saja aku hanya bocah berusia 8 tahun.

Namun 1 minggu setelah aku memberi tahu ingatan Minana masa depan, Sui-nii memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Sepertinya Sui-nii terpengaruh dengan hukum kematian sebab-akibat yang Lucky katakan. Sui-nii pikir... kalau dia harus mati. Ia harus mati agar tidak ada orang yang menggantikan kematiannya —terutama anggota Klan Uchiha.

Untuk anggota Klan uchiha sendiri, kematian Sui-nii sangatlah mencurigakan. Terlebih lagi, hari kematian Sui-nii sama dengan hari dimana Obito, Rin, dan Mikoto-san terbunuh.

" _Gomen_ , Ita-nii," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu juga salah kami karena dulu memaksamu untuk memberi tahu kami," jawab Ita-nii.

Mencoba untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri? Hmph, rasanya cukup sulit untuk anak usia 8 tahun sepertiku. Meski begitu, aku berusaha untuk melakukannya.

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto. Dan kusarankan untuk tidak terlalu mengandalkan ingatan dirimu yang di masa depan," tambahnya.

Saat Ita-nii mengatakan hal itu, refleks aku langsung mengangguk semangat. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh mengandalkan ingatan Minana masa depan. Apalagi banyak hal di masa ini yang mulai berbeda dengan apa yang di masa depan. " _Wakatta_."

 **-9 Oktober-**

Hari sudah malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Aku, Naru-nii-chan, dan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sudah di kamar kami masing-masing.

Aku dan Naru-nii-chan masih bertengkar. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk berbaikan dengannya, seperti: membantu mengerjakan pr; membantu latihan _fuinjutsu, taijutsu,_ dan _ninjutsu; sparring;_ mengajaknya (lomba) makan _ramen_ Ichiraku; menyamakan nilai ujianku dengannya (baca: dapat nilai nol); dan lain-lain. Namun tidak ada satupun cara yang berhasil. Semua usaha yang kulakukan untuk memperbaiki ikatan kami menjadi sia-sia. Perlahan semua itu membuatku putus asa.

"Naru-nii-chan benar. Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik dia (baca: Minana masa depan) tidak menghidupkanku. Lebih baik aku mati saja."

Benar juga.

Jika aku mati, Naru-nii-chan tidak akan pernah membenciku. Lalu, aku juga tidak perlu memikul beban Minana masa depan. Kau tahu? Beban ini terlalu berat untuk dipikul anak usia 8 tahun. Walau aku ini adalah Kurai Kōri no Konoha, tetap saja aku hanya bocah berumur 8 tahun.

 **-End of Minana POV-**

* * *

 **-10 Oktober-**

 **-POV Naruto-**

Sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk tidur lagi. Kupikir ini ulah Minana-baa-chan. Habisnya, hal ini selalu terjadi setiap tanggal 10 Oktober.

Dengan mata sayu, aku turun dari kasur. Kemudian aku langsung menuju ruang makan. Begitu melihat kursi dan meja makan, aku langsung duduk dan menempelkan kepalaku di atas meja.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapaku malas saat melihat Tou-chan sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca koran.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto," balas Tou-chan seraya melihatku. Setelah menyapaku, dia kembali membaca korannya lagi.

"Ah, Naruto, _ohayou_ ," balas Kaa-chan yang mengintip ke arahku dari dapur. "Minana mana?" tanya Kaa-chan.

"Entah. Mungkin masih tidur, _ttebayo_ ," jawabku malas.

Kepalaku masih menempel di meja. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Namun meski aku mencoba untuk tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Yah, mungkin karena hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober. Selain hari ulang tahunku dan Minana, hari ini juga peringatan hari kematian Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan. Sebelum merayakan ulang tahun kami, kami sekeluarga pergi ke makam mereka.

"Naruto, bangunkan Minana!" perintah Kaa-chan.

Aku langsung mendengakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah dapur. Kaa-chan malah menyuruhku melakukan hal menyebalkan.

"Eehhh? Kenapa harus Naru, _ttebayo_?"

"Karena kamu adalah kakak, _ttebane_ ," jawab Kaa-chan dari dapur.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi yah, biarlah. Lagipula hari ini adalah peringatan hari kematian Minana-baa-chan dan ulang tahun kami, jadi ya baiklah.

Dengan malas, aku pergi ke kamarnya. Kamarnya tepat berada di depan kamarku. Ya, walau kami kembar, tapi kami tidak tidur sekamar. Begitu sudah berada di depan kamar, aku langsung mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hoi, Baka-Himotou, mau sampai kapan kau mau tidur, _ttebayo_?" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu.

"NARUTO! SUDAH KAA-CHAN BILANG BERAPA KALI UNTUK TIDAK MEMANGGIL ADIKMU SEPERTI ITU!"

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau suaraku akan sampai terdengar ke dapur.

Kaa-chan selalu ceramah dan menasehatiku agar tidak bertengkar dengan Minana. Awalnya aku hanya menjawab iya iya dengan arti tidak. Namun setelah apa yang Minana lakukan untukku belakangan ini, yah mungkin aku akan sedikit mengikuti nasehat Kaa-chan. Pandanganku tentang Minana jadi sedikit berubah. A-aku masih membencinya, _ttebayo_! Maksudku, rasa iri dan tidak sukaku padanya sedikit berkurang! Hanya sedikit, _ttebayo_!

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku akan menyeretmu!" ancamku karena dia masih tidak menyahutku.

"NARUTO!"

Kaa-chan sudah di ambang batas (?). Sepertinya aku harus mulai menahan sikapku. Lalu karena dia masih belum keluar, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Minana, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" ucapku setelah masuk.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mataku langsung tertuju ke tempat tidur Minana. Namun anehnya, Minana tidak ada di sana. Minana tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Ini aneh. Padahal tempat tidur Minana masih berantakan.

"Minana?" sahutku.

Saat tahu Minana tidak ada di tempat tidurnya, dengan santainya aku langsung mencarinya di tempat lain, misalnya mencarinya di belakang pintu, bawah kasur, atau lemari baju. Maksudku... tidak mungkin aku bisa bersikap tenang seperti ini saat adikku menghilang. Aku yakin kalau Minana sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Walau aku iri dan tidak suka padanya, tapi rasanya tidak benar kalau aku harus senang saat dia menghilang seperti ini.

Aku terus mencari Minana ke setiap sudut kamar ini. Namun setelah mencarinya kemana-mana, aku tidak bisa menemukan Minana.

"Dia... kemana?" gumamku entah pada siapa.

Kemudian aku naik ke tempat tidur Minana. Lalu aku mencoba membuka jendela di dekat kasur tersebut. Namun jendela itu terkunci... terkunci dari dalam.

' _Aku yakin kalau Minana sekarang sedang bersembunyi. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apapun saat tahu dirinya tidak ada di kamar. Benar, dia pasti sedang bersembunyi._ "

Sejak tadi, aku terus meyakinkan diriku kalau Minana sedang bersembunyi atau sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Namun kenyataannya aku tahu... kalau Minana sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Maksudku... aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbisik padaku kalau Minana sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Naruto, Minana, cepat kemari. Makanannya sudah siap."

Suara Kaa-chan membuyarkan lamunanku. Spontan, aku langsung menepis pikiran itu. ' _I-ini Minana, ttebayo. Tidak mungkin d-dia sudah meninggal,_ ' pikirku.

Karena Kaa-chan memanggil, aku menghentikan pencarianku. Kemudian aku langsung pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Dimana Minana?" tanya Kaa-chan saat melihat aku hanya datang sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Kali ini, Tou-chan lah yang bertanya.

"Saat Naru kesana, Minana sudah tidak ada," jawabku biasa saja.

Saat mendengar jawabanku, aku bisa melihat wajah panik Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Lalu dengan terburu-buru, mereka pergi ke kamar Minana. Melihat hal itu, aku juga mengikuti Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ke kamar Minana. Saat sampai di kamar Minana, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan jadi tambah panik. Lalu satu detik kemudian, Tou-chan menghilang dari hadapan kami. Begitu Tou-chan menghilang, Kaa-chan berjongkok di depanku dan memegang pundakku.

"Naruto, tetaplah di rumah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan mencari adikmu dulu," kata Kaa-chan dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sampai panik begitu? Ini Minana, _ttebayo_. Mungkin saja dia sudah pergi duluan ke makam Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan. Dan lagi, Minana adalah reinkarnasi Minana-baa-chan, _ttebayo_. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, aku mencoba menahan air mataku. Padahal pandanganku padanya sudah sedikit berubah. Namun sekarang dia malah menarik perhatian Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan lagi. Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang penting. Aku mau Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak memikirkan tentang Minana saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kaa-chan mengelus kepalaku. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Naruto juga berpikir begitu, ya?"

"Itu yang dikatakan semua orang," jawabku membenarkan.

"Bahkan jika benar Minana adalah reinkarnasi Minana-baa-chan, tapi Minana tetaplah Minana, _ttebane_. Tolong jangan samakan adikmu dengan orang lain."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaa-chan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini. Begitu Kaa-chan pergi, air mata mulai turun membasahi pipiku.

" _Baka_!" umpatku kesal.

...

Aku mengabaikan perintah Kaa-chan. Setelah mandi dan makan, aku pergi ke makam Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan. Setiap tanggal 10 Oktober, keluarga kami selalu datang mengunjungi makam mereka. Namun karena hari ini Minana membuat ulah, sepertinya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan jadi lupa dengan rutinitas ini.

"Yo, Minana-baa-chan, Lucky-jii-chan," sapaku pada 'mereka'. Aku tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa mendengarku, tapi aneh saja rasanya kalau aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan adalah _shinobi_ hebat yang menghentikan penyerangan monster rubah a.k. a Kyuubi... meski harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri. Aku sangat mengagumi mereka berdua. Soalnya, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pernah bilang kalau mereka pernah menyelamatkanku. Lalu, mereka juga hebat dalam menyembunyikan masalah atau apa yang mereka lakukan.

Menurutku itu sangat keren. Dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa aku jarang menceritakan masalahku pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, terutama masalah tentang penduduk desa yang sering menatap sinis ke arahku. Aku menahan semua masalah itu sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi seperti Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan.

"Jadi kau ada di sini, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?"

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku. Refleks aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Aku bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Begitu melihatnya, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan foto Lucky-jii-san yang bersama dengan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Minana-baa-chan saat Tou-chan dilantik menjadi hokage. Benar, dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Lucky-jii-san. Namun aku tahu kalau dia bukan Lucky-jii-chan. Habisnya, yang di depanku ini hanyalah anak yang usianya kira-kira 13 tahun. Yang membuatnya mirip dengan Lucky-jii-chan adalah warna pakaian dan mata merahnya. Anak itu memakai t-shirt dan celana chunnin berwarna hitam, dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mengacuhkanku. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat jengkel sekali dengannya. Karena pertanyaanku tidak dijawab, aku mengganti pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini saat tahu kalau adikmu menghilang?"

DEG

Aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya itu. Refleks kakiku langsung mundur selangkah. Dia tahu namaku. Lalu dia juga tahu kalau Minana menghilang. Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa dia bisa tahu semua ini. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang aku dan Minana? Lalu... apa benar kalau Minana menghilang? Maksudku... apa ucapannya itu benar?

"M-Minana tidak menghilang, _ttebayo_! D-dia baik-baik saja, _ttebayo_! Dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat!"

Benar, Minana tidak menghilang. Minana tidak meninggal. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu itu! Aku yakin kalau dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di Konoha! Aku sangat yakin!

"Hee~? Begitu. Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan? Haha, aku jadi kasihan pada Minana-chan," ujarnya seraya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa kau tidak tahu alasan kenapa adikmu menghilang? Hmph, baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu kebenarannya. Yah, walau persentase benarnya adalah 99%," lanjutnya.

Aku memalingkan mukaku dan menatap ke arah lain. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah tahu segalanya. Aku sangat benci dengan orang seperti itu.

"Semua orang yang ada di Konoha menganggap kalau Namikaze Minana adalah Kurai Kōri no Konoha. Tapi apa kau tahu... kalau semua penduduk Konoha menganggap adikmu sebagai bencana?"

DEG

Ucapannya itu sukses membuatku terkejut. Spontan aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Minana... adalah bencana? Apa dia mau bilang kalau Minana-baa-chan adalah pembawa bencana? Itu tidak mungkin! Bukankah dia adalah _kunoichi_ yang menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari Kyuubi?

"Tidak sepertimu, penduduk desa sama sekali tidak menganggap Kurai Kōri sebagai pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa dari penyerangan Kyuubi. Mereka menganggap kalau Kurai Kōri adalah dalang dibalik penyerangan tersebut."

"BOHONG! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, _TTEBAYO_!" teriakku spontan.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang tentang adikmu dan Kurai Kōri," balasnya tidak peduli. Kemudian sebelum aku membalas ucapannya, dia sudah mengatakan hal lain. "Lalu alasan kenapa sebagian penduduk desa menatap sinis ke arahmu, itu karena Minana-baa-chan yang kau kagumi itu telah menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhmu."

DEG

"Eh? Apa?"

A-aku sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Tepatnya... aku sangat terpukul. Aku langsung terdiam. Bingung..., sedih..., marah. Semua emosi itu bercampur aduk.

"Kau bohong... kan?" tanyaku yang masih tidak percaya.

"Informasi tentang Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhmu itu adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia. Namun anehnya, adikmu mengetahui hal itu. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu adikmu itu tahu atau tidak, tapi melihat gerak-geriknya saat bersamamu–"

"CUKUP!"

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku. Kemudian aku berlari menjauhinya. Aku tidak tahu kakiku ini melangkah kemana. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau mendengarnya bicara! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari mulutnya!

Aku masih berlari. Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat berlari. Aku sangat terpukul mendengar semua penjelasannya itu. ' _Kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan menyembunyikan semua itu dariku? Kenapa!_ ' Itulah hal yang kupikirkan saat sedang lari.

" **Karena kau sudah tahu keberadaanku, sepertinya aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi.** "

DEG

Saat mendengar suara itu, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Ketakutan langsung menyelimutiku. Suara itu terdengar sangat asing, tapi entah kenapa, aku bisa menduga itu suara apa. Walau aku tahu itu suara apa, aku tetap menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut a.k.a menoleh ke belakang.

"B-bohong..."

Aku tambah terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di belakangku itu. Aku sadar kalau ini bukanlah di Konoha. Soalnya, tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan di Konoha. Tidak hanya itu. Di sini juga ada pagar besi raksasa.

" **Yo, Naruto. Akhirnya kita bertemu.** "

DEG

Dari balik pagar besi itu, perlahan mulai terlihat suatu makhluk yang sangat besar. Walau dari pagar itu aku hanya bisa melihat mata merahnya yang menyala, tapi aku tahu... kalau itu adalah monster rubah ekor sembilan a.k.a Kyuubi.

"Bohong. Kenapa Kyuubi..?" gumamku tidak percaya.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas saat melihat monster itu. Aku bisa merasakan betapa beratnya atmosfir di sini. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, aura berwarna merah keluar dari pagar besi itu. Aura merah itu perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Aku mencoba menjauh, tapi kakiku tidak mau bergerak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauhlah dariku!" teriakku panik.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat gigi-gigi tajamnya. Rubah itu tersenyum senang. Rubah itu mengacuhkan perintahku.

"Kubilang menjauh, _ttebayo_!"

Rubah itu tetap mengacuhkanku. Aura merah itu sekarang menyelimutiku. Tubuhku tidak berhenti gemetar. Lalu aku menutup mataku. Aku sangat takut... takut sekali.

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah aura tadi. Aku sangat takut. Aku sangat takut! Rubah itu akan membunuhku! Aku yakin rubah itu menggunakan aura merah itu untuk membunuhku!

...

Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aura mengerikan itu sekarang sudah tidak terasa lagi. Lalu dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Ini sudah bukan di tempat saluran pembuangan itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini, tapi yang pasti, sekarang aku sedang berbaring di kamarku.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Naruto?"

Aku sangat mengenal suara lembut itu. Aku langsung menoleh ke samping kananku. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang duduk. Saat aku menoleh ke arah mereka, Kaa-chan mengelus kepalaku. Saat Kaa-chan melakukan hal itu, air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Tou-chan... hiks... Kaa-chan... hiks..."

"Naruto, anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh cengeng, _ttebane_."

Aku mengabaikan perkataannya. Aku langsung bangun dan memeluk Kaa-chan. Rasa takut karena kemunculan Kyuubi masih membekas di pikiranku. Bahkan sangking takutnya, tanganku memegang erat baju Kaa-chan. Meski Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ada disini, tapi perasaan takut itu masih belum menghilang. Terlebih lagi, ucapan anak itu kini kembali terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Benar, ucapan anak itu...

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kenapa kalian tidak pernah bilang kalau Kyuubi selama ini disegel di dalam tubuh Baru?"

Aku masih memeluk Kaa-chan. Air mataku masih tidak mau berhenti. Ucapan anak itu masih terngiang di dalam kepalaku.

"A-apa yang kamu katakan, Naru–"

"Naru sudah tahu semuanya, _ttebayo_! Baik itu tentang Kyuubi yang disegel di dalam tubuh Naru, maupun tentang penduduk desa yang membenci Minana-baa-chan. Naru sudah mendengarnya!" potongku sebelum Tou-chan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Lebih tepatnya, hanya suara Isak tangisku saja yang bisa kudengar sekarang. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan hanya diam. Namun setelah beberapa detik, Kaa-chan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal itu."

Aku melepas pelukanku dari Kaa-chan.

"Kenapa Minana-baa-chan tega menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naru, _ttebayo_?" tanyaku dengan suara yang pelan sekali.

"Mungkin karena Minana percaya kalau Naruto pasti bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi," jawab Kaa-chan sambil mengelus kepalaku.

' _Eh?_ '

Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Kaa-chan katakan. Minana-baa-chan... percaya kalau aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi? Aku mungkin sedikit kesal karena Minana-baa-chan seenaknya saja menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku, tapi saat tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, a-aku sedikit senang. Namun disaat yang sama, aku juga merasa heran. Kenapa dia bisa percaya dengan hal yang tidak pasti seperti itu? Kenapa dia percaya padaku?

"Apa itu sebabnya Ero-sannin lah yang melatih Naru?" tanyaku lagi.

Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mengangguk pelan. Saat mendengar jawaban mereka, entah kenapa air mataku yang keluar bertambah banyak. Ada hal lain yang ingin sekali kutanyakan pada mereka. Namun aku takut kalau jawaban yang mereka berikan itu berbeda dengan yang kuharapkan.

"Lalu... Apakah karena Minana-baa-chan mirip dengan Minana... Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan jadi lebih perhatian dengan Minana dibandingkan aku? Karena Minana-baa-chan dibenci oleh penduduk desa, kalian lebih perhatian pada Minana." Walau takut, aku tetap menanyakan hal ini.

"Itu tidak benar. Kami juga sayang padamu, Naruto. Kalian adalah harta karun kami yang berharga. Kami tidak mau kehilangan kalian lagi," jelas Kaa-chan.

Mendengar jawaban Kaa-chan, spontan aku memeluknya lagi. Aku tahu kalau mereka tidak berbohong saat mengatakan hal itu. Karenanya, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti.

Kemudian Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mulai menceritakan apa yang tidak kuketahui. Mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Hal-hal yang tak kuketahui, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkuak.

 _Jinchuuriki_ adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang menjadi wajah untuk _biju._ Sedangkan _biju_ adalah sebutan monster berekor seperti Kyuubi.

Harusnya yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi adalah Kaa-chan. Namun entah bagaimana, dulu Kyuubi malah tersegel di dalam tubuh Minana-baa-chan. Hingga akhirnya penyerangan itu terjadi. Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan terbunuh. Kemudian mereka menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku.

Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bilang kalau penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu direncanakan oleh seseorang. Namun mereka berdua tidak memberitahuku siapa _shinobi_ tersebut. Yang pasti, dalang dari penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu bukan Minana-baa-chan.

Lalu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku. Saat penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu, _shinobi_ itu membunuh Minana... Minana adikku. Aku... benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui hal itu. Sebulan lalu aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Minana. Aku bilang padanya untuk mati... tanpa tahu bahwa dulu Minana memang pernah mati.

Saat mengetahui kebenarannya, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku membencinya karena penduduk desa membenciku dan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sangat memerhatikannya. Padahal situasi Minana jauh lebih parah dibandingkan denganku. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan penduduk desa yang membenciku karena alasan bodoh itu.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan... Merayakan ulangtahunnya setelah Minana kembali saja, ya?" pintaku pada mereka.

Kaa-chan langsung mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar permintaanku. Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang ternyata sudah malam. Itu sebabnya aku meminta hal tersebut. Lalu karena sekarang sudah malam, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk makan.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Namun entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa tidur. Apakah aku sekhawatir itu pada Minana sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur? Tapi pikiranku sekarang masih sama seperti kemarin, yaitu 'Minana tidak kenapa-kenapa'. Bahkan setelah yakin kalau dia menghilang karena kabur dari rumah atau diculik, pikiran tentang 'Minana tidak kenapa-kenapa' masih terus melekat di dalam kepalaku.

"Fuuh~."

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk bangun. Lagipula, aku juga bisa mendengar suara dari dapur. Aku yakin kalau Tou-chan atau Kaa-chan juga sudah bangun. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju dapur. Begitu sudah sampai di dapur, ternyata yang sudah bangun adalah Kaa-chan.

" _Ohayou_ , Kaa-chan," sapaku. Setelah tahu kalau yang di dapur adalah Kaa-chan, aku pergi ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi.

"Ah, _ohayou_ ," balas Kaa-chan. "Ada apa, Naruto? Tumben jam segini sudah bangun?"

"Tidak bisa tidur, _ttebayo_ ," jawabku.

"Apa karena mengkhawatirkan Minana?" tanya lagi Kaa-chan.

"Khawatir apa yang Kaa-chan maksud?" tanyaku lagi.

Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, sampai sekarang kepalaku ini masih berpikir kalau Minana tidak kenapa-kenapa. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjenturkan kepalaku ini ke tembok. Habisnya karena pikiran positif itu, aku malah jadi khawatir.

"Hihi, bukan apa-apa," jawab Kaa-chan.

Aku menempelkan kepalaku di meja dan menoleh ke arah dapur. Jujur saja, aku sangat sedih melihat Kaa-chan yang seperti ini. Aku tahu kalau Kaa-chan masih sedih karena keberadaan Minana masih belum diketahui, tapi ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa di depanku agar aku tidak kepikiran soal Minana.

"Naruto nanti mau sarapan apa?" tanya lagi Kaa-chan.

Setiap Kaa-chan menanyakan hal itu, jawabanku akan selalu sama..., _"Ramen, ttebayo_!"

" **Tunggu tiga hari lagi,** _ **ttebane**_ **,** " balas Kaa-chan tak kalah cepat.

"Fuuh~."

Aku langsung menghela napas panjang. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kaa-chan akan mengatakan hal itu. Semua yang ada di keluargaku (termasuk Kaa-chan) sangat suka ramen. Apalagi _ramen_ Ichiraku. Namun karena makan mie setiap hari itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Kaa-chan hanya memperbolehkan kami makan ramen seminggu sekali. Aku pernah satu kali melanggar perintahnya itu dan Kaa-chan mengetahuinya. Alhasil... Kaa-chan menghukumku. Hukuman yang dimaksud adalah ia memperbolehkanku makan _ramen_ Ichiraku sampai aku 'puas' (baca: enek).

"Fuuh~."

Aku menghela napas lagi. Karena tidak bisa tidur dan hanya diam saja, aku memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang. Daripada buang-buang waktu dengan diam saja seperti ini, lebih baik aku melanjutkan latihanku.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" tanya Kaa-chan saat aku membereskan kursi yang kupakai duduk.

"Latihan, _ttebayo_ ," jawabku. Kemudian aku menyiapkan peralatan yang kubutuhkan.

Selesai menyiapkan peralatan dan senjata yang kubutuhkan, aku segara menuju ke halaman belakang. Namun saat aku membuka pintu belakang, Kaa-chan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tetap waspada dan perhatikan belakangmu, Naruto. **Karena mungkin saja Minana-baa-chan ada di sana dan sedang duduk di atas pohon, fufufu.** "

GLEK

Hantu.

Itu adalah salah satu 'benda' yang paling kutakuti di dunia ini. A-aku langsung menelan ludahku sendiri saat Kaa-chan mengatakan hal yang berbau 'benda' itu. Tubuhku jadi gemetar ketakutan.

"K-K-Ka-Kaa-chan, y-yang n-namanya hantu i-itu ti-tidak ada, _ttebayo_. B-bahkan jika M-Minana-baa-chan muncul, mu-mungkin N-Naru a-akan memintanya u-untuk melatih N-Naru," ucapku tergagap-gagap.

Sebelum Kaa-chan mengatakan hal menakutkan lagi, aku langsung keluar —ke halaman belakang. Begitu sudah berada diluar, tanpa sadar pandanganku langsung tertuju ke satu-satunya pohon di rumah ini. Di pohon itu ada ayunan, N-namun bukan itu yang kuperhatikan dari pohon tersebut. Karena ucapan Kaa-chan tadi, a-aku jadi berpikir... kalau Minana-baa-chan mungkin akan muncul di atas pohon i-itu. A-apalagi di halaman belakang ini tidak ada lampu dan sekarang masih pukul 4 pagi. L-lalu hawa dingin ini juga menambah kesan horor dimana hantu akan—

"AARGH! HANTU ITU TIDAK ADA, _TTEBAYO_!" teriakku frustasi. Semakin aku mencoba melupakan kesan horor itu, aku malah jadi semakin memikirkannya. "Sial! Kalau seperti ini kapan latihannya, _ttebayo_?" gerutuku.

Begitu ingat apa tujuanku kesini, aku segera memulai latihanku. Aku mengambil _shuriken_ yang sudah kusiapkan. Walau tahu disini lumayan gelap, aku tetap memutuskan untuk latihan melempar shuriken. Aku pikir mungkin ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus. Karena mungkin saja aku akan melawan musuh di situasi gelap seperti ini.

"Buu!"

"HUWA– "

Ada seseorang yang meniup telingaku. Spontan aku langsung teriak ketakutan. Namun seseorang itu langsung membekap mulutku.

"Hoi, reaksimu itu berlebihan, _ttebayo_!" ucapnya dengan meniru gaya bicaraku. Kemudian dia melepaskanku.

Aku mengenal suara ini. Setelah ia melepaskanku, aku langsung maju beberapa langkah dan berbalik 180 derajat. Seperti dugaanku. Ternyata dia adalah anak yang kutemui di makam Minana-baa-chan dan Lucky-jii-chan kemarin. Penampilannya juga masih sama seperti kemarin, yaitu memiliki mata berwarna merah, memakai t-shirt dan celana chunnin berwarna hitam, dan rambut acak-acakkan.

"Kukira siapa. Ternyata Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian," ujarku padanya. Aku menyebutnya 'Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian' karena aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Hoi, siapa yang kau sebut 'Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian', huh?" gerutunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku mengabaikan omelannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kesini, tapi kupikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian ini tahu segala hal. Mungkin dia juga tahu dimana Minana berada.

"Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian, apa kau tahu dimana Minana berada?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Dia langsung menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Hoi, anak normal pasti langsung curiga kenapa aku bisa tahu segala hal dan soal Kyuubi, loh."

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa dan kenapa kau bisa tahu segala hal. Selama kau tahu dimana adikku berada, bagiku itu bukanlah masalah," balasku.

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, dia langsung melipat tangannya di dada. Kemudian dia mendengakkan dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Posenya itu seolah berkata kalau dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Hmm, mungkin aku tahu dimana adikmu. Tapi bukankah kau lebih tahu dimana dia dibandingkan aku?"

Aku menaikkan alisku saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu Minana berada dimana? Tou-chan yang bisa merasakan _chakra_ saja tidak bisa menemukan Minana. Namun sebelum aku menanyakannya, dia mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Kudengar ikatan batin saudara kembar itu sangat kuat. Karena kau adalah kakak kembar Minana, harusnya kau tahu dimana dia sekarang."

Aku langsung terdiam saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Kata-katanya terdengar keren, tapi disaat yang sama juga terasa menyakitkan. Aku memang kakak kembar Minana, tapi belakangan ini aku sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti kakak. Dan yang lebih parah, mungkin menghilangnya Minana gara-gara aku. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah mencoba memahami adikku. Bahkan dirinya yang dibenci penduduk saja aku tidak tahu.

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu kembali menguasaiku. Perlahan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ingatan dimana aku membenci dan acuh pada Minana kini kembali muncul. Air mataku langsung mengalir membasahi pipiku.

 **-End of Naruto POV-**

Naruto mulai menangis. Anak bermata merah itu bisa melihat betapa merasa bersalahnya Naruto pada Minana. Ia hanya menatap Naruto. Hingga kemudian ia mengelus pelan kepala Naruto.

"Cup, cup, jangan nangis," ujar anak itu mencoba menenangkan.

Perlahan Naruto mulai terlihat tenang. Hingga akhirnya suara isak tangis Naruto tidak terdengar lagi. Meski sudah 'tenang', tapi anak itu masih mengelus kepala Naruto. Kemudian anak itu mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ ke tangannya.

" _ **Sayonara**_ **, Namikaze Naru** **–** "

Ucapannya langsung terhenti saat Naruto yang ada di depannya kini menghilang begitu saja. Anak bermata merah itu sangat terkejut. Namun ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya langsung menghilang saat mata merahnya melihat suatu sosok yang berada di 5,623489... meter di depannya. Sosok itu adalah pria berambut kuning seperti durian. Dia dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Minato melihat ke arah anaknya, Naruto. Ia bisa melihat anaknya yang tertidur dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. Minato jadi ikut sedih saat melihat Naruto yang tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Refleks, dia langsung memeluk Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik memeluk anaknya, Minato langsung menatap tajam anak yang tidak jauh di depannya itu.

"Aku sangat heran kenapa Naruto bisa tahu tentang Kyuubi dan Minana (baca: Kurai Kōri). Ternyata kau ya yang memberitahunya... Lucky?"

"Ah, Minato, ya? Lama tidak bertemu," balas Lucky tidak semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Minato sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. Padahal itu hanya dugaannya saja karena penampilan anak berumur 13 tahun itu sangat mirip dengan Lucky. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau itu memang benar Lucky.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N** : Chapter pertama... done. Fufu, bagaimana menurut Reader-san soal ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?  
Ah, iya. Sepertinya Kuroki harus menjelaskan beberapa hal soal ff ini.

Untuk _warning_ tentang Naruto/Bleach _Fusion_ itu, itu maksudnya _setting_ di _anime_ Bleach juga ada di sini. Namun karena di ff ini _chara_ dari Bleach tidak muncul (setidaknya untuk sekarang), maka jadinya _fusion,_ bukan _crossover_.  
Di ff ini, semua orang yang ada di Dunia Shinobi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang _reiatsu_ , _reiryoku_ , _konpaku_ , _hollow_ , _shinigami,_ Soul Society, dan lain-lain.

Lalu tentang _chakra_ dan _reiryoku_ (kekuatan spiritual). Di ff ini, _chakra_ dan _reiryoku_ adalah 2 hal yang berbeda. Di ff ini, _reiryoku_ jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan _chakra_. Kenapa? Karena _chakra_ adalah gabungan dari 50% kekuatan fisik dan 50% kekuatan spiritual, sedangkan _reiryoku_ adalah murni kekuatan spiritual.

Untuk sekarang, mungkin itu saja yang perlu Reader-san tahu. Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat Reader-san tersinggung. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _Jaa ne_ #BOOF


	2. Chapter 2: Takdir yang Tak Diharapkan

A/N: Yo, Minna-san. Sebelum baca _chapter_ ini, Kuroki sarankan untuk membaca A/N ini dulu. Harusnya sih Kuroki tulis hal itu di _chapter_ sebelumnya, tapi Kuroki lupa. _Gomen nasai._

..

 **Mata Iblis:**

Mata iblis adalah salah satu _doujutsu_ yang ada di dunia _shinobi_. Warna mata ini adalah merah darah. Kemampuan mata ini adalah memiliki kemampuan melihat 360 derajat dan tidak ada titik buta penglihatan pada mata ini. Lalu mata ini bisa melihat tembus pandang. Walaupun ada tembok, dinding atau semacamnya, pengguna mata bisa melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya seperti melihat dengan mata biasa. Dan mata iblis memiliki penglihatan dengan keakuratan hingga 100%.

Mata ini tidak bisa di non-aktifkan seperti _byakugan_ atau _sharingan_ , kecuali kalau pemilik mata kehabisan _chakra-_ nya. Pemilik mata ini bisa menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya. Lalu, apabila si pemilik mata menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya, maka akan menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Misalnya, si pengguna tidak bisa menggunakan _chidori_. Namun karena memiliki mata iblis, dia bisa menggunakan _chidori_ dan menghabiskan (misal) _chakra_ 20% (yang seharusnya hanya menghabiskan _chakra_ 10%). Jadi, bisa dibilang, pemilik mata iblis bisa menggunakan jurus ninja yang ada di dunia ini (selama tahu _handseal_ jurus yang ingin ditirunya).

Meski bisa meniru jurus ninja, tapi tidak semua jurus ninja bisa ditiru mata iblis. Contohnya mata iblis tidak bisa meniru jurus ninja dari _doujutsu_ lain, seperti _shinra_ _tensei_ , _tsukuyomi_ , _susano'o_ , dan sebagainya. Jika ingin meniru jurus-jurus tersebut, minimal si pemilik mata iblis harus memiliki _sharingan_ atau _rinnegan_ di salah satu matanya.

Yang spesial dari mata ini adalah si pengguna bisa melakukan jurus-jurus atau hal-hal mustahil. Maksudnya adalah melakukan jurus atau hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain dan hal yang ingin dilakukan itu terdengar mustahil. Akibat dari menggunakan jurus mustahil adalah mata iblis akan "memakan" hal yang tidak diinginkan si pemilik mata (dalam hal ini adalah kehilangan kemampuan tubuh seperti penglihatan, pendengaran, atau semacamnya). Lalu apabila si pemilik mata menggunakan jurus mustahil sampai 2 kali, maka dia akan mati. Kelemahan mata ini adalah si pemilik punya masalah dengan tidurnya dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

..

 **Hiraishin:**

Di ff ini, _hiraishin_ dibagi menjadi 4 _level:_

 _Hiraishin_ _Level_ 1 adalah jurus yang biasa digunakan Minato untuk _teleport_ ke tempat _kunai_ _hiraishin_ dipasang.

 _Hiraishin_ _Level_ 2 adalah jurus _teleport_ yang digunakan jika si pengguna berada di udara.

 _Hiraishin_ _Level_ 3 adalah jurus _teleport_ untuk memindahkan apapun yang ditandai ketempat tanda atau _shuriken_ es/kunai Minato dipasang (seperti penyerangan Kyuubi yang mana saat itu Minato memindahkan kyuubi yang di depan Hiruzen ketempat lain).

 _Hiraishin_ _Level_ 4 adalah jurus _teleport_ yang bisa memindahkan apapun yang kau ketahui lokasinya ke tempat yang kau inginkan (tentu saja tempat lokasi memindahkannya juga harus tahu koordinatnya). Dengan kata lain, "bisa menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ atau memindahkan apapun tanpa perlu tanda segel atau kunai _hiraishin_ ".

..

 **Profil Lucky (setidaknya untuk sekarang):**

 **Nama:** Lucky **  
Jenis Kelamin:** Laki-laki **  
Umur:** 13 Tahun? **  
Status:** ? **  
Sifat dan Watak:** Ceria, humoris, suka memancing emosi orang, jahil, sedikit ceroboh **  
Elemen Dasar:** Air **  
Kemampuan:** (Tanpa mengandalkan mata iblis) Sensor tingkat tinggi, _Taijutsu_ tingkat _high_ _jounin_ , _genjutsu_ tingkat _mid_ _chuunin_ (jarang digunakan dalam pertarungan), menguasai semua jurus yang berbasis elemen air, bisa mengendalikan air disekitarnya semudah Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya, dan memiliki _doujutsu_ mata iblis **  
Penampilan:** Sama seperti yang di cover, hanya saja terlihat lebih pendek dan kekanak-kanakkan (setidaknya untuk sekarang)

..

Oke, itu saja yang ingin Kuroki katakan. Yah, bagi yang sudah membaca ff Kuroki yang berjudul _Mengubah Masa Depan_ , pasti ini bukan hal yang baru, tapi setidaknya ini hal yang perlu diketahui untuk pembaca baru yang belum baca ff tersebut. Oke, selamat membaca~ XD

* * *

 **Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya:**

" _ **Sayonara**_ **, Namikaze Naru–** "

Ucapannya langsung terhenti saat Naruto yang ada di depannya kini menghilang begitu saja. Anak bermata merah itu sangat terkejut. Namun ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya langsung menghilang saat mata merahnya melihat suatu sosok yang berada di 5,623489... meter di depannya. Sosok itu adalah pria berambut kuning seperti durian. Dia dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Minato melihat ke arah anaknya, Naruto. Ia bisa melihat anaknya yang tertidur dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. Minato jadi ikut sedih saat melihat Naruto yang tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Refleks, dia langsung memeluk Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik memeluk anaknya, Minato langsung menatap tajam anak yang tidak jauh di depannya itu.

"Aku sangat heran kenapa Naruto bisa tahu tentang Kyuubi dan Minana (baca: Kurai Kōri). Ternyata kau ya yang memberitahunya... Lucky?"

"Ah, Minato, ya? Lama tidak bertemu," balas Lucky tidak semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Minato sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. Padahal itu hanya dugaannya saja karena penampilan anak berumur 13 tahun itu sangat mirip dengan Lucky. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau itu memang benar Lucky.

..

 _ **Rating**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Adventure, Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Takdir yang Tak Diharapkan**

.

"Lucky... kau... benar masih hidup?" tanya Minato yang masih tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudah mati, huh?" jawab Lucky tidak semangat.

"Ka-kalau begitu, Minana–"

"Jika Minana yang kau maksud adalah Kurai Kōri no Konaha, dia sudah mati 8 tahun lalu," potong Lucky sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya.

' _Lucky... kau..._ ' Minato menatap sedih Lucky. Gaya pakaian, suara, nada bicara, dan tatapannya itu benar-benar sama seperti sahabatnya, Lucky. Namun karena sama itulah... Minato jadi sedih. Padahal Minana adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya itu, tapi Lucky malah berbicara kalau kematian Minana bukanlah apa-apa. Meski begitu, Minato sama sekali tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. "Lucky, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?!"

Lucky langsung menaikkan alisnya. Ia merasa bingung dengan apa yang Minato katakan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Apa yang ingin kulakukan pada Naruto'?"

DEG

Dalam sekejap, Lucky sudah berada di samping Minato. Dalam sekejap itu pula, Lucky sudah menyentuh Naruto yang sedang digendong Minato. Minato sama sekali tidak menyadari Lucky yang sudah berpindah di sampingnya. Namun saat Minato menyadarinya, Naruto yang sedang ia gendong kini menghilang begitu saja... bersama dengan Lucky.

"Na... NARUTOO!"

Minato melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Saat Lucky membawa pergi anaknya, Minato sadar kalau Lucky yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Lucky yang ia kenal. Meski begitu, hati kecilnya masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan itu.

" **Apa maksudmu begini?** " tanya Lucky dengan wajah malasnya. Dia muncul lagi ditempat dimana ia menghilang.

GREP

Lucky berhasil memancing emosi Hokage Muda itu. Karenanya, Minato langsung menarik kerah baju Lucky dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Lucky, candaanmu ini sangat tidak lucu! Cepat kembalikan Naruto sekarang juga!"

Minato tahu kalau Lucky menggunakan teknik _hiraishin_ miliknya untuk memindahkan Naruto. Minato tahu kalau Lucky adalah orang yang suka bercanda dan suka memancing emosinya seperti ini. Meski sadar kalau Lucky yang ini berbeda dengan Lucky yang dulu, Minato masih berharap... kalau ini hanya kejahilan sahabatnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku memang sedang tidak bercanda. Jadi wajar saja kalau tidak lucu."

DUAK

Mendengar jawaban Lucky, spontan Minato memukulnya. Karena pukulan itu, ujung bibir Lucky sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Apa kau juga yang telah menculik Minana?!"

Lucky hanya diam saja. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Minato.

"Hoi, jawab–"

"Kenapa?..." potong Lucky seraya melihat Minato dengan tatapan dingin. Satu detik kemudian, tubuh Lucky dikelilingi oleh air berbentuk (seperti) tentakel. Lalu dengan malas, Lucky mendengakkan kepalanya. Ia sadar kalau seseorang berada di 20,78417... meter di atas kepalanya. "...Kukira aku sudah menidurkan semua orang di Konoha," lanjut Lucky.

Walau sedikit gelap, tapi Lucky tetap bisa melihat siapa yang mencoba menyerangnya dari udara. Dia adalah ketua dari Pasukan Militer Khusus Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku. Tangan Fugaku terlihat seperti sedang melakukan _handseal_.

"Hee~? Setelah Minana mati, sepertinya kau berubah jadi cabul, ya?" balas Fugaku dengan nada mengejek.

"S-siapa yang kau sebut cabul?! 'Menidurkan' yang kumaksud itu membuat orang-orang di Konoha pingsan atau tetap tertidur! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang jadi salah paham, Sialan!" protes Lucky kesal. ' _Dasar menyebalkan! Padahal sikapku tadi sudah sangat keren!_ ' batin Lucky.

Rasanya Minato ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat sikap Lucky yang seperti ini. Namun ia harus menahannya. Minato sadar kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Karena ucapan Lucky, Minato akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa para ANBU tak kunjung datang.

"Fugaku–"

Ucapan Minato langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara rantai. Refleks Minato langsung melihat Lucky yanng masih ia cengkram. Tubuh Lucky sekarang dililit rantai berwarna emas. Rantai itu muncul dari dalam tanah. Minato tahu betul siapa yang melakukan serangan tersebut. Itu adalah serangan istrinya, Kushina. Kushina sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Minato, menjauhlah dari Lucky!" teriak Kushina.

"Tapi–"

"Cepatlah, _dattebane_!"

Minato menuruti perintah Kushina. Dengan _hiraishin_ , Minato sudah berada di samping Kushina dalam sekejap.

" _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_!" seru Fugaku yang masih melayang di udara.

' _Yare-yare, sepertinya ini akan menjadi merepotkan,_ ' batin Lucky.

Bola api berukuran besar langsung menuju Lucky. Karena rantai Kushina, Lucky tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Meski begitu, ia masih terlihat tenang. Saat bola api itu 30 cm dari kepalanya, Lucky menepis bola api itu dengan mengendalikan tentakel air yang ada disekitarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan api, Lucky menggunakan beberapa tentakel airnya untuk menangkap "pisau" yang datang dari belakangnya. Karena penglihatan mata iblis, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, ya... Itachi," ejek Lucky pada seseorang yang mencoba menusuk kepalanya dari belakang.

"Cih!" decih Itachi seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

Lucky tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah kesal Itachi. Setelah menahan tanto Itachi, Lucky menggunakan tentakel air yang lain untuk menahan serangan Fugaku. Karena serangan bola apinya tidak berhasil dan karena gravitasi, Fugaku menggunakan _kunai_ -nya dan menyerang Lucky dari atas. Namun sudah jelas serangan tersebut tidak berhasil. Lalu disaat yang sama, Lucky menangkap Fugaku dengan tentakel airnya. Tapi, dengan cepat Minato menangkap Fugaku dan menyelamatkannya dengan _hiraishin_.

"Fuuh~, akhirnya beres juga serangan dadakan kalian..., kecuali..." gumam Lucky seraya melihat rantai yang masih melilit tubuhnya. "Hoi, Kushina. Cepat lepaskan rantai ini. Segel diperutmu itu sedikit berbeda dengan _hakke_ _fuin_. Kalau kau terlalu lama menggunakan rantai _chakra_ , bisa-bisa serpihan _chakra_ Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu akan keluar dan kau akan mati," lanjut Lucky.

"..." Kushina hanya diam. Dia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Lucky katakan. Dirinya masih menatap sedih Lucky. Sahabat yang sudah dianggap keluarga itu kini menyerang mereka. Padahal dulu Lucky mati-matian menyelamatkan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Lucky tidak semangat.

"Kalau Minana masih hidup, dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini," kata Kushina dengan nada yang pelan sekali.

"Asal kalian tahu. Aku paling benci dengan kematian. Kematian hanya membuat sedih orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. Lalu alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini... itu karena aku tidak mau merasakan kesedihan seperti itu lagi," ujar Lucky tidak semangat.

Kushina sedikit marah saat mendengar jawaban Lucky. "Tidak hanya kau! Aku dan Minato juga sedih dengan kematian Mi–"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," potong Lucky dengan nada dingin. "Pertama Minana. Lalu cepat atau lambat, kalian akan pergi menyusulnya. Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang sedih karena kematian Minana. Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang sedih karena kematian kalian bertiga. Lalu hal yang paling menyebalkan... aku harus hidup sendirian di dunia ini dengan memikul kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah karena kematian kalian. Karena itu... aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan kalian semua. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi merasa sedih dengan kematian kalian," lanjut Lucky.

"Aku dan Kushina–"

"'Tidak akan mati'. Apa kau mau bilang begitu, Minato? Hmph, jangan membuatku tertawa," serobot Lucky seraya menatap dingin Minato.

Minato dan Kushina langsung terdiam. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk Lucky kembali.

"Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu itu? Berbicara seolah-olah kau akan menjadi manusia terakhir yang hidup di dunia ini. Kau juga cepat atau lambat akan mati," ujar Fugaku.

Satu detik kemudian, Itachi kembali berdiri di belakang Lucky. Ia juga menghunuskan _kunai_ ke kepala Lucky... karena Tanto yang ia pakai masih 'dipegang' salah satu tentakel air tersebut. Seolah tidak akan membiarkan 'tuannya' terluka, tentakel air tersebut juga meniru apa yang Itachi lakukan.

"Kau pernah bilang, 'Selama kita terus memikirkannya, dia akan tetap hidup di dalam hati kita'. Itu berarti, kau tidak perlu merasa sedih atau bersalah karena kematiannya. Kau hanya perlu berpikir kalau dia pernah hidup di dunia ini," ujar Itachi.

"Itachi, memangnya aku pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu, ya?" tanya Lucky tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah melihatmu mengatakan hal itu pada Minana-san. Itu satu minggu sebelum penyerangan Kyuubi," jawab Itachi.

Lucky terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas jawaban Itachi. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat."

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Sepertinya ia juga kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Lucky. ' _Yah, wajar saja dia tidak ingat. Itu hanya karanganku saja. Meski begitu, kenapa dia sampai repot-repot melakukan hal ini? Penculikan oleh shinobi Iwa. Mungkinkah Lucky mencoba mengulang kejadian tersebut?_ ' pikir Itachi.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Karena tidak ada yang berbicara maupun yang menyerangnya, Lucky "memerintahkan" tentakel airnya untuk melilit rantai _chakra_ Kushina. Beberapa detik kemudian, rantai _chakra_ tersebut mulai terlihat transparan. Kushina sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Refleks, Kushina langsung membatalkan jurusnya.

Itachi masih menghunuskan _kunai_ ke kepala Lucky. Meski begitu, Lucky sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tahu kalau Itachi tidak akan menusuk kepalanya. Bahkan jika Itachi melakukannya sekalipun, itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengan kalian dan Konoha. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan Konoha sebagai musuhku. Lagipula, aku sekarang lagi butuh uang. Itu sebabnya aku membuat tawaran dengan _shinobi_ Iwa tersebut," jelas Lucky yang (masih) tidak semangat seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan _kunai_ Itachi yang berada 5 cm di belakang kepalanya. "Jarak 100,000876 km dengan ketinggian 0,2675 m dan arah jam 12. Itu adalah lokasi dimana aku menyuruh _kagebunshin_ -ku untuk menyerahkan Naruto pada _shinobi_ Iwa. Yah, tapi itu beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang mungkin mereka sudah ada di perbatasan. Karena 'aku' (baca: _kagebunshin_ Lucky) sudah menerima bayaranku, aku tidak peduli jika kalian mau menyelamatkan Naruto atau tidak," tambah Lucky. Satu detik kemudian, Lucky sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Hening.

Bahkan setelah Lucky pergi, mereka masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu perlahan, senyum tipis mulai terlukis di wajah Kushina. Namun tidak dengan Minato, Fugaku, dan Itachi.

"Haha, j-jangan bilang kalau semua ini hanya leluconnya saja," ujar Kushina sedikit tertawa.

"Entahlah..." balas Minato pelan. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia kembali mengingat ucapan Lucky.

 _Maaf saja, tapi aku memang sedang tidak bercanda. Jadi wajar saja kalau tidak lucu._

"...kupikir dia serius. Maksudku, jika semua ini hanya leluconnya saja, semua tingkah atau ucapannya pasti akan membuatku merasa jengkel. Tapi tadi berbeda. Tingkah laku dan ucapannya benar-benar membuatku marah. Bahkan aura disekitarnya saja terasa berbeda," lanjut Minato.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Minato, Kushina sedikit menunduk dan memalingkan mukanya. "Bohong. Itu tidak mungkin, _dattebane_ ," balas Kushina yang masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"..." Minato hanya diam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi.

"Minato..." panggil Fugaku.

Minato langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau akan ke sana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sudah jelas, kan?"" jawab Minato.

"Tapi, mungkin saja itu hanya perangkap."

"Meski begitu, aku harus pergi. Aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minato menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Namun, Fugaku kembali mengatakan sesuatu dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut pergi bersamamu. Jika itu memang perangkap yang disiapkan Lucky, kau tidak mungkin bisa bertarung dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini," ujar Fugaku.

"Fuuh~." Minato menghela napas saat mendengar ucapan Fugaku. "Baiklah jika kau memang ingin ikut. Tapi, untuk 'biaya perjalananmu', kau akan menggunakan _chakra_ -mu sendiri," jelas Minato.

"'Biaya perjalananku'? Maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku tidak mengerti.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Yang pasti, _chakra_ -ku tidak cukup banyak jika aku harus memindahkanmu juga. Semakin jauh tempat teleportasi, semakin banyak _chakra_ yang digunakan," jawab Minato sesingkat mungkin.

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Fugaku. "Itachi, lindungi Kushina sampai kami kembali!" suruh Fugaku pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Minato langsung memegang pundak Fugaku. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

' _Jarak 100,000876 km dengan ketinggian 0,2675 m dan arah jam 12. Hiraishin level 4._ '

Perlahan Minato membuka matanya. Dirinya dan Fugaku sekarang sudah bukan di Konoha. Mereka berada ditempat yang banyak dengan pepohonan. Karena sekarang masih subuh, tempat ini cukup gelap. Penerangan di sini hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan.

"Terlalu sunyi," komen Fugaku setelah melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut ini perangkap atau bukan. Yang pasti, aku tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ siapapun selain Naruto," ujar Minato seraya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk suatu arah. Itu adalah tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Minato langsung mengambil _kunai hiraishin_ miliknya. Kemudian ia melempar kunai tersebut ke tempat Naruto berada. Setelah melemparnya, Minato memegang lagi pundak Fugaku. Lalu dengan _hiraishin level_ 1, mereka berdua tiba di dekat _kunai_ yang dilempar Minato.

Namun Minato dan Fugaku sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini. _Shinobi_ Iwa itu sudah tewas. Tubuh dari tiga _shinobi_ Iwa tersebut tewas dengan kepala yang terlepas dari tubuh mereka.

Setelah melihat mayat-mayat tersebut, pandangan Minato dan Fugaku langsung tertuju pada _shinobi_ yang sedang menggendong anak kecil berambut kuning. Disaat yang sama, _shinobi_ itu juga melihat ke arah Minato dan Fugaku.

Pakaian shinobi tersebut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan kepalanya. _Shinobi_ tersebut juga memakai topeng berbentuk rubah. Meski pakaiannya menutupi seluruh tubuh dan _chakra_ -nya tidak bisa dirasakan, tapi entah kenapa Minato dan Fugaku merasa... kalau _shinobi_ itu adalah...

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam _shinobi_ itu pelan sekali.

DEG

Minato dan Fugaku sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara _kunoichi_ tersebut. Iya, _kunoichi_. Seseorang yang sedang menggendong Naruto itu adalah seorang perempuan. Dan yang membuat Minato dan Fugaku tambah terkejut adalah mereka sangat mengenal suara dan topeng rubah tersebut. Minato dan Fugaku jadi semakin yakin dengan dugaan mereka tentang _kunoichi_ tersebut.

"Mi-Minana? Kau Minana, kan? Uzumaki Minana, kan?" tanya Minato memastikan.

Satu detik setelah Minato menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan mukanya. Melihat anaknya yang muncul di hadapannya, spontan Minato langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto. Minato yakin kalau Minana menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 untuk memindahkan anaknya ke depan mukanya seperti itu. Setelah menangkap Naruto, Minato kembali melihat ke tempat Minana berada. Tapi, Minana sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Minato... apa maksudnya ini? Lucky dan Minana harusnya sudah mati, kan? Tapi kenapa mereka ada 'disini'? Mereka bukan _edo tensei_ , kan?" gumam atau tanya Fugaku mencoba memastikan kebenaran tersebut.

"Entahlah..."

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Minato sekarang. Dirinya sangat syok dengan kemunculan Lucky dan Minana. Orang-orang yang meninggal di depan matanya 8 tahun lalu, kini muncul kembali. Padahal jelas sekali kalau tubuh Lucky dan Minana sudah hancur menjadi embun-embun salju saat insiden Kyuubi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha," saran Fugaku saat melihat Minato yang masih terdiam.

Bahkan setelah beberapa menit, Minato masih terdiam di tempat itu. Begitu pula dengan Fugaku.

 **-Di Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Dalam sekejap, Minato dan Fugaku sudah tiba di Konoha. Lalu karena khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, spontan Minato langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Fugaku juga ikut ke rumah sakit.

...

Sekarang, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Itachi, Jiraiya, dan Hiruzen berada di depan ruangan di mana Naruto dirawat. Jiraiya dan Hiruzen bisa ada disini karena mereka tadi mampir ke kediaman Namikaze.

Minato menjelaskan pada Kushina, Itachi, Jiraiya, dan Hiruzen tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, seperti Lucky yang ternyata masih hidup dan menculik Naruto, dan fakta tentang Minana yang masih hidup. Tentu saja saat mendengar hal itu, Kushina, Itachi, Jiraiya, dan Hiruzen sangat terkejut.

Itachi yang mendengar hal itu tidak bisa memikirkan apapun tentang apa yang Minato katakan. Itachi tahu kalau Kurai Kōri no Konoha a.k.a Minana yang datang dari masa depan adalah Namikaze Minana. Lalu, Minana masa depan sudah meninggal 8 tahun lalu.

"Haha, aku mengerti, _dattebane_. Semua yang Lucky lakukan dan katakan tadi adalah bohong. Dia sengaja membawa Naruto agar kita bisa bertemu dengan Minana, _dattebane_. Minana selama ini masih hidup dan menyuruh Lucky untuk tidak memberitahu kita. Lalu–"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kushina. Kenyataannya, Minana sudah meninggal 8 tahun lalu," potong Minato dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Kushina langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Padahal Lucky dan Minana masih hidup, _dattebane_. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Jika Minana yang kutemui hari ini adalah Minana, lalu Minana yang menghentikan Kyuubi dan menghidupkan anak kita itu siapa? Kushina, kamu tidak lupa kejadian dimana Minana pingsan sampai 3 bulan, kan? Kamu masih ingat dengan apa yang Lucky katakan waktu itu soal mata iblis, kan?" tanya atau jelas Minato tanpa melihat ke arah Kushina. "

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ucapan Minato sukses membuat Kushina mengingat kejadian hari itu... penyerangan Kyuubi. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya.

' _Aku tahu, dattebane! Aku tahu! Tapi rasanya sangat tidak adil kalau Minana harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Itu sangat tidak adil, hiks..._ ' isak Kushina dalam hati.

Setelah perdebatan kecil suami istri tersebut, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hingga ucapan Minato memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sandaime-sama, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi..." ujar Minato pelan sekali. Bahkan nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa.

* * *

 **-Di Suatu Tempat-**

Putih. Warna itulah yang paling dominan di tempat ini. Semuanya berwarna putih... Semuanya tertutup salju. Badai salju selalu menerjang tempat ini. Karena hal itu, tempat ini tidak bisa membedakan pagi, siang, dan malam.

Namikaze Minana. Itu adalah nama gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri ditengah badai salju. Gadis kecil berambut merah itu terus menggerutu tentang alasan kenapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat dingin ini.

"Diriku yang di masa depan memberikan semua kemampuannya padaku. Itu artinya, aku bisa memakai semua _jutsu_ yang ia kuasai tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Lalu... kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?! Di masa depan, aku bisa sampai ke tempat ini karena aku melakukan kesalahan saat menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ -ku. Dan yang menjadi masalah... bukankah aku tadi sedang tidur di kamar, _dattebane_?!"

Minana terus memeluk tubuhnya. Meski ia memakai baju tidur lengan panjang, tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup untuk menahan hawa dingin karena badai salju ini.

"Yah, karena sudah terlanjur ada disini, lebih baik aku segera mencari Kuroi lalu pulang," lanjut Minana.

"Mencariku? Sepertinya itu tidak perlu."

Minana sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suaranya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang... menoleh ke asal suaranya. Namun saat menoleh ke belakang, Minana tidak melihat siapapun.

' _T-tunggu dulu. Apa aku salah dengar? Atau jangan-jangan... dia sekarang berada 'di depanku'?_ ' pikir Minana seraya mengingat-ngingat ingatan Minana masa depan.

Dengan malas, Minana kembali membalikkan badannya. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Seekor naga berwarna hitam dan bermata merah kini melayang tepat di depan mukanya. Naga itu adalah Kuroi. Kuroi memiliki ukuran sepanjang 2 meter dan lebar 20 cm. Ia juga menggigit (baca: membawa) pedang berwarna hitam.

"Nih," ujar Kuroi menyuruh Minana untuk mengambil pedang yang ada di mulut.

Minana mengambil pedang tersebut. Namun disaat yang sama, ia juga bingung dengan tingkah Kuroi.

"Mungkinkah kau Kuroi dari masa depan?" tanya Minana penasaran.

"Bukan," jawab singkat Kuroi. "Tubuh ini milik diriku yang di masa ini, tapi aku memiliki ingatan diriku yang di masa depan," tambah Kuroi.

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar jawaban Kuroi. "Bukankah itu sama saja, _dattebane_?"

"Kau memiliki ingatan Minana masa depan. Apa aku harus menyebutmu Minana masa depan meski tubuhmu adalah tubuh Minana masa ini?" tanya balik Kuroi.

"Ah, kau benar. _Gomen_ ," gumam Minana pelan.

Kuroi tidak begitu peduli dengan permintaan maaf Minana. Wajah Kuroi terlihat sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, yaitu terlihat datar.

"Yah, karena kau sudah ada disini sebaiknya aku kembali," lanjut Minana.

Kemudian Minana melakukan _handseal_ dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya. Ia mencoba meniru cara keluar dari tempat ini dari ingatan Minana masa depan.

Setelah selesai menirunya, Minana membuka matanya. Namun ia sangat bingung saat melihat Kuroi yang masih melayang di depan wajahnya. Dirinya juga belum pindah dari tempat bersalju ini.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau tidak punya mata iblis?"

DEG

Saat Kuroi mengatakannya, Minana baru ingat kalau dirinya dan situasi ini sangat berbeda dengan Minana masa depan.

' _A-aku lupa... kalau aku tidak memiliki mata iblis. Saat itu, aku hanya meniru jurus itu dan belum menguasainya. Sial, karena 'diriku' sudah terbiasa dengan mata iblis, aku sampai lupa kalau aku yang sekarang tidak punya mata iblis. Kalau begini, bagaimana caraku kembali ke Konoha?_ '

"Tempat ini terisolir dari dunia luar. Mungkin cara termudah untuk keluar dari sini adalah dengan menggunakan mata iblis," ujar Kuroi seolah tahu apa yang sedang Minana pikirkan sekarang. "Aku minta maaf karena harus membuatmu mengulang untuk tinggal di tempat ini lagi. Meski begitu, sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menguasai'ku'. Mau tidak mau, kau harus bisa menguasai'ku' dalam tiga bulan itu," lanjut Kuroi.

Minana sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Kuroi katakan. Padahal Minana masa depan sudah memberikan seluruh kemampuannya pada dirinya. Itu artinya, kemampuan Minana masa depan dalam menggunakan Kuroi juga sudah ia miliki.

"Di masa–"

"Kemampuan dirimu yang di masa depan hanya sebatas 'memakaiku'. Sedangkan yang kumaksud sekarang adalah menguasai kekuatanku. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sepenuhnya, maka kau bisa memakai mata iblis milikku. Meski hanya sebatas penglihatan dan meniru jurus," potong Kuroi sebelum Minana mengatakan sesuatu. "Namun sebelum kau mempelajari kekuatanku, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal seperti penggunaan _senjutsu_ , pengalaman bertarung, dan mengendalikan _chakra_ Kyuubi. Setidaknya dengan menambahkan 3 hal itu padamu, persentase untuk mencegah masa depan jadi semakin besar. Yah, kuharap kali ini kau berhasil mengubah masa depan," tambah Kuroi.

Sepertinya takdir dimana Minana harus tinggal di tempat ini selama 3 bulan tidak bisa dicegah. Lalu karena di tempat ini tidak ada gua untuk berlindung dari badai salju, Minana membuat _kekkai_ berbentuk kubus. Selama di dalam kekkai tersebut, Minana tidak begitu merasa kedinginan.

Kemudian dengan sisa kekuatannya, Kuroi mengambil (baca: menteleport) jam dan kalender yang ada di tempat tinggal Minana yang lama (baca: apartement Minana masa depan). Kuroi melakukan hal itu agar ia dan Minana mengetahui waktu yang mereka habiskan di tempat ini. Disaat yang sama, Kuroi juga "mengambil" futon yang ada di apartement Minana masa depan, pakaian, dan stok makanan dari tempat lain. Walau Kuroi bisa memindahkan apapun yang ada di dunia _shinobi_ ke tempat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Karena kehabisan tenaga, Kuroi kembali "masuk" kedalam pedang hitam yang sedang Minana pegang. Kemungkinan latihan Minana akan dimulai besok.

Mungkin ini bukanlah pertama kalinya, tapi saat melihat Kuroi masuk dalam pedang, Minana terlihat sedikit terkejut. Karena hal itu, spontan Minana menanyakan banyak hal.

"Kuroi, kau itu sebenarnya apa? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki mata iblis? Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu?"

Tanpa ragu dan dengan nada datar, Kuroi menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tentu saja ia menjawabnya dengan menggunakan telepati.

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersamamu. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku selama ini tinggal di dalam tubuhmu. Meski tinggal di dalam tubuhmu, tapi aku tidak mengurangi dan melenyapkan _chakra_ atau kekuatanmu. Aku bersemayam dibagian "lain" dalam tubuh manusia. Karena aku berada di dalam tubuh'mu', kesadaran a.k.a ingatan masa depanku ikut terkirim ke tubuhku yang ada di masa lalu. Lalu karena tubuh ini, aku tidak terkena efek dari jurus mustahil yang dilakukan Lucky masa depan," jelas Kuroi menjawab salah satu pertanyaan Minana. "Alasan kenapa aku memiliki mata iblis karena aku adalah _bount_. _Bount_ adalah manusia abadi yang diciptakan oleh 2 orang. Dan Lucky adalah satu-satunya _bount_ yang tersisa di dunia _shinobi_. _Bount_ memiliki ciri khusus, yaitu memiliki mata berwarna merah a.k.a mata iblis dan kemampuan tubuh yang unik. Contohnya seperti diriku yang memiliki tubuh yang bisa menembus dan melenyapkan segala jenis _ninjutsu_ , _chakra_ , _senjutsu_ , dan lain-lain. Lalu karena kemampuanku sangat ditakuti dan berbahaya, pencipta _bount_ memutuskan untuk mengubah diriku dalam bentuk seperti ini dan menyegelku dalam pedang hitam itu."

Minana langsung terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban panjang Kuroi. Ia hanya meratapi dan mencerna penjelasan tersebut. Meski memiliki ingatan Minana masa depan, Minana sadar kalau ternyata dirinya tidak tahu apa-spa tentang Lucky. Meski memiliki ingatan Minana masa depan yang sudah berpengalaman, ia masih harus lebih mencerna ingatan Minana masa depan.

Minana dan Kuroi menggunakan hari ini untuk saling berbagi pengalaman mereka. Minana juga memberitahu Kuroi tentang apa saja yang dilakukan Minana masa depan setelah sampai di masa lalu. Kuroi hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Bahkan setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Kuroi masih diam dan terus mendengarkan apa yang Minana kecil katakan.

...

 **-POV Minana-**

Tidak terasa 3 bulan telah berlalu. Lebih tepatnya, sudah 100 hari sejak aku berada di tempat bersalju ini. Entah kenapa ini terasa lebih lama dibandingkan dengan yang dialami diriku yang di masa depan. Apakah itu karena latihan yang diberikan Kuroi? Atau mungkin karena beda 10 hari? Yah, entahlah.

Selama 100 hari ini, Kuroi melatihku dengan sangat keras. Selama 100 hari itu, dia benar-benar memaksaku untuk menguasai _senjutsu_ , kekuatan Kurama, dan kekuatan Kuroi. Yah, daripada disebut latihan bersamanya, lebih tepatnya aku hanya latihan sendiri. Dia hanya memberitahukan cara-caranya lewat telepati.

Tidak hanya itu. Di sela-sela latihanku, Kuroi juga memberi 'saran'... 'saran' yang tidak ingin kulakukan 'lagi'. Meski begitu, aku tetap melakukan 'saran'nya itu.

Mengacuhkan, bersikap dingin, dan membuang emosi. Itulah 'saran' yang Kuroi katakan padaku. Di sela-sela latihanku itu, dia mencoba membuat diriku yang sekarang menjadi seperti Minana masa depan.

Dan dia berhasil... meski tidak sepenuhnya. Jalan pikiranku sekarang mungkin sama tajamnya dengan Minana masa depan, tapi aku tidak akan bersikap dingin dengan keluargaku sendiri seperti yang 'aku' lakukan dulu.

Selama 100 hari itu, Kuroi mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar bisa keluar dari pedang. Lalu sekarang dia sedang melayang a.k.a terbang di depan mukaku. Walau wujudnya ini hanya bisa bertahan sebentar, tapi baginya itu bukan masalah.

"Baiklah, Kuroi. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," ujarku memberi aba-aba.

"..."

Melihat Kuroi hanya diam saja, aku memejamkan mataku. Kemudian membuka mataku lagi. Namun saat kubuka mataku, aku yakin kalau mata biruku sudah berubah menjadi mata iblis. Karena sudah menguasai kekuatan Kuroi, aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi karena kemampuan tubuhnya itu, jika aku memakai kekuatannya, _chakra_ -ku akan berkurang secara perlahan... sama seperti saat diriku yang di masa depan memakai Kuroi saat bertarung melawan Madara.

Setelah mengaktifkan mata iblis, aku mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ -ku. Aku mulai meniru teknik yang dilakukan diriku yang di masa depan untuk keluar dari sini.

Dalam sekejap, aku dan Kuroi sudah tidak berada di tempat bersalju itu. Meski begitu, aku langsung _speechless_ saat melihat tempat kami berada sekarang. Aku dan Kuroi sekarang berada di tengah padang pasir. Melihat gurun ini, aku sadar kalau kami sekarang berada di Kaze no Kuni. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Di masa depan, aku langsung kembali ke tempat dimana aku menghilang a.k.a kembali ke rumah.

"Kuroi... kenapa kita bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanyaku pada Kuroi yang masih melayang.

"Meski kau memakai mataku, tapi tetap saja itu adalah mataku. Meski kau yang memakai mataku, tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang menentukan koordinat dimana kita akan muncul," jelas Kuroi.

"Maksudmu aku seperti kaki tanganmu dan kau adalah otaknya? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memindahkan kita ke tempat ini, _dattebane_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kupikir kau kedinginan. Lagipula tempat ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menghangatkan tubuh," jawab Kuroi datar.

Tempat bersalju itu membuat tubuhku kehilangan suhunya. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membedakan suhu di sekitarku. Misalnya suhu di gurun pasir ini adalah 45 derajat celcius, tapi tubuhku merasa kalau suhu di sini adalah 35 derajat celcius. Lalu jika aku berada di Tetsu no Kuni —tempat pertemuan 5 kage di masa depan—, tubuhku akan merasa kalau suhu disana adalah -10 derajat celcius meski kenyataannya adalah 0 derajat celcius.

"Fuuh, sepertinya disini ada Lucky kedua, _dattebane_. Apa semua _bount_ itu sebodoh ini, huh?" ujarku tidak semangat.

Meski aku berkata begitu, tapi aku tahu kalau sifat bercanda seperti itu bukanlah sifat Kuroi. Yang pasti, Kuroi adalah makhluk paling tak berperasaan yang pernah ada di dunia. Tak berperasaan yang kumaksud adalah dia terlalu bersikap datar dan rasional. Tidak ada unsur perasaan atau emosi dalam setiap tindakannya itu.

"Yang ini hanya bercanda. Jangan khawatir. Meski akulah yang menentukan tempat pindahmu, aku akan menyesuaikannya dengan isi pikiranmu. Jadi teknik _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 milikmu tetap sempurna seperti milik dirimu yang dulu," balas Kuroi datar.

Fuuh, aku merasa sedikit lega saat mendengar penjelasannya itu. Jika tidak begitu, apa gunanya aku menguasai kekuatannya?

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang. Fuuh, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 agar bisa sampai rumah dengan ce–"

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroi menarikku ke belakang. Satu setik kemudian, di tempatku berdiri tadi muncul sesuatu dari dalam tanah. Lalu sepersekian detik setelah 'benda tajam' itu muncul dari dalam pasir, Kuroi menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 dan kami berpindah ke tempat yang jauh. Saat melihat 'benda tajam' itu, pikiranku langsung tak karuan.

Sekarang aku dan Kuroi berada di langit, tepatnya 2000 kaki di atas permukaan tempatku berdiri tadi. Karena Kuroi adalah naga dan dia masih memegangku, sepertinya kami akan "bersembunyi" disini.

Meski jarakku sekarang sangat jauh dari tempat itu, tapi dengan mata iblis aku bisa melihat "benda tajam" yang menyerangku itu. Aku juga bisa melihat siapa dan alasan kenapa dia menyerangku. Dia tidak sendiri.

Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Ya, itu adalah pakaian _shinobi_ yang menyerangku. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku tadi berdiri beberapa puluh meter di belakang mereka. Sepertinya dia menyerangku karena merasakan hawa keberadaanku. Atau karena kami berisik? Yah, entahlah.

"Ada apa, Tuan Sasori?" tanya seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya. Atau bisa kubilang... Deidara.

Sasori hanya diam. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang... menoleh ke tempat dimana diriku tadi berada. Deidara pun ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasori seraya menarik kembali 'ekornya'.

Melihat sikap Sasori dan Deidara, sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar suaraku dan Kuroi. Kemudian Sasori kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Begitu pula dengan Deidara. Lalu diikuti juga dengan "burung tanah liat" milik Deidara. Selama perjalan mereka, Deidara mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

Setelah melihat mereka berdua, tanpa sadar aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kemudian melihat tangan kecilku. Pikiranku mulai tidak karuan. Maksudku... ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Tapi ini nyata. Apalagi saat melihat Gaara yang yang dibawa oleh burung Deidara. Wajah dan penampilan Gaara sama seperti dengan Gaara yang ada di ingatan Minana masa depan... Gaara yang sudah remaja a.k.a berumur 16 tahun.

"Kuroi, apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau membuat kita tiba di masa depan?" Hanya pertanyaan ini yang terpikirkan olehku sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya jurus yang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kita bisa tiba di masa depan," jawab Kuroi.

Jika ini bukan di masa depan, itu berarti ini memang di masaku. Melihat semua ini, berarti 8 tahun telah berlalu. Alur masa lalu berubah atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kakek Hokage masih hidup atau tidak, aku pun tidak tahu. Aku membuang waktu 8 tahun dengan percuma. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengumpulkan _bijuu_ dan kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, berarti aku harus membunuh Naru-nii-chan.

"Lebih baik kau simpan semua emosimu sampai masalah ini selesai. Sebaiknya kau tidak berpikir macam-macam, Minana," tambah Kuroi.

Spontan aku menatap tajam dirinya. Dia berbicara seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi, dia benar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan atau menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku... harus menahan semua emosiku... sama seperti Minana masa depan.

"Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Kau tidak lupa caranya berdiri di udara, kan?" lanjut Kuroi. Satu detik kemudian, tubuhnya pun menghilang.

Saat ia melepaskan cengkramannya (baca: menghilang), aku memusatkan _chakra_ di bawah telapak kakiku. Yah, Kuroi bilang itu bukan _chakra_ , tapi menganggapnya begitu juga bukan masalah. Karena konsentrasi _chakra_ di kakiku, aku jadi bisa berdiri di udara. Aku tidak perlu sampai meniru jurus terbang milik Tsuchikage ke-3.

Saat tubuh Kuroi lenyap, aku me-nonaktifkan mata iblis. Walau hanya sebentar dipegang dan meminjam mata iblis, tapi _chakra_ -ku sudah berkurang 10%. Aku tidak boleh membuang-buang _chakra_ lagi.

Kemudian aku mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorikku. Aku mencoba melacak keberadaan Kankuro. Setelah beberapa detik, aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Itu berarti, ini adalah waktu dimana Kankuro sudah dikalahkan Sasori. Lalu dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4, dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di samping Kankuro.

Aku memerhatikan keadaan Kankuro dengan seksama. Dia terlihat kesakitan. Racun Sasori pasti sudah menyebar di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah..."

Lalu aku melakukan beberapa _handseal_. Dari ketiadaan, di tanganku muncul gulungan kecil. Gulungan ini adalah gulungan milik Minana masa depan. Gulungan itu berisi berbagai obat-obatan dan beberapa penawar racun yang pernah aku dan Lucky buat.

Kemudian aku membuka gulungan tersebut dan mengambil penawar racunnya. Penawar racun tersebut disimpan dalam botol kecil... dan dibekukan dengan teknik kristal es milik Lucky. Karena teknik kristal es miliknya, waktu pada penawar racun tersebut ikut membeku a.k.a berhenti. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, penawar racun tersebut tidak akan kadaluarsa.

Selesai mengambil obat yang kuperlukan, aku menyimpan gulungan itu ke tempat 'semula'. Lalu aku melakukan beberapa handseal lagi. Sebuah gulungan muncul di telapak tanganku. Namun gulungan ini hanya gulungan kosong... gulungan biasa. Kemudian aku membuka gulungan ini dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

 _Aku akan memberitahumu informasi tentang Akasuna no Sasori. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku. Jika kau setuju denganku, alirkan chakramu pada gulungan ini. Setelah 10 menit, aku akan menjemputmu._  
 _..._  
 _Ah, iya. Aku berniat membunuh cucumu itu. Alasannya? Kemarilah dan akan kuberitahu._  
 _Tertanda: Kurai Kori no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana._

Itulah yang kutulis dalam gulungan tersebut. Selesai menulis, aku memindahkan gulungan tersebut dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4\. Gulungan itu pasti sekarang sudah sampai di tempat Chiyo-baa-san.

Ada 2 alasan kenapa aku ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Pertama, aku ingin dia menjadi "kambing hitam". Kambing hitam yang kumaksud adalah Chiyo-baa-san lah yang bertanggung jawab atas selamatnya Kankuro dan terbunuhnya Sasori. Kedua, aku ingin menyelamatkan Chiyo-baa-san dari kematian. Jika aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari kematian tanpa mengorbankan orang lain, berarti ada kemungkinan aku bisa menyelamatkan semuanya dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Chiyo-baa-san dari takdir kematian. Aku sudah kehilangan waktu 8 tahunku. Dengan waktu yang tersisa ini, aku harus mencari cara 'ketiga' sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dimulai.

 **-End of Minana POV-**

* * *

 **-Di Kediaman Chiyo-**

Keseharian Chiyo masa ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Chiyo masa depan lakukan. Memancing di kolam kosong, pura-pura mati, dan menipu kakek tua a.k.a saudaranya, Ebizo. Namun karena kemunculan suatu gulungan, keseharian Chiyo akan sedikit menyimpang dengan kesehariannya yang di masa depan. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Chiyo membuka dan membaca gulungan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Nee-chan?" tanya Ebizo saat melihat nenek tua itu membaca isi gulungan dengan wajah yang serius.

Chiyo hanya diam. Setelah membacanya, ia langsung membuang gulungan tersebut ke dalam kolam. Kemudian Chiyo bangun dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana, Nee-chan?" tanya lagi Ebizo sedikit khawatir.

Chiyo menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku ingin menemui seseorang," jawabnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kurai Kōri no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana."

DEG

Ebizo sangat terkejut saat mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana tidak? Nama itu sempat terkenal saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3. Nama itu adalah nama _kunoichi_ yang paling di cari di 3 negara besar. Lalu, nama itu jugalah yang pernah menyusup ke Sunagakure selama 2 tahun.

Kurai Kori Konoha, Uzumaki Minana.

Itu adalah julukan yang diberikan orang-orang pada _kunoichi_ berambut merah itu. _Kurai_ yang melambangkan warna syalnya yang gelap dan _Kōri_ adalah es yang merupakan _jutsu_ andalannya. Dan siapapun tahu... kalau Kurai Kori no Konoha sudah meninggal 16 tahun lalu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Nee-chan! Kurai Kōri–"

"Selama dia tahu dimana cucuku, mau dia Kurai Kōri yang asli atau bukan, aku tetap akan menemuinya," potong Chiyo sebelum Ebizo menyelesaikan ucapannya.

...

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Chiyo sudah menyelesaikan semua persiapannya. Satu detik kemudian, Chiyo menghilang dari kediamannya. Ebizo sedikit terkejut saat melihat saudaranya menghilang. Tapi, rasa terkejutnya langsung menghilang. Ia bisa menduga kenapa saudaranya tiba-tiba menghilang.

* * *

Dalam sekejap, Chiyo sudah berada di tengah gurun pasir. Chiyo bisa melihat 2 orang yang ada di dekatnya. Yang satu remaja yang tak sadarkan diri dan satunya adalah anak kecil berambut merah dan memakai jaket hitam.

" _Hajimemashite, Chiyo-baa-san. Akulah yang mengirim gulungan itu padamu. Uzumaki Minana adalah diriku yang datang masa depan. Namaku sekarang adalah Namikaze Minana. Ah, tolong jangan panggil atau sebut aku dengan Kurai Kōri atau semacamnya. Panggil saja Minana atau Namikaze, dattebane._ "

Chiyo bisa mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya. Chiyo tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari anak kecil di depannya.

' _Pakaian hitam, rambut merah, dan mata merah. Itu memang sama dengan ciri-ciri Kurai Kōri no Konoha. Tapi... datang dari masa depan? Apa maksudnya?_ ' pikir Chiyo bingung.

Perlahan Minana mendekati Chiyo. Setelah tepat berada di depannya, Minana memegang tangan Chiyo. Lalu satu detik kemudian, ia mengirim semua ingatannya pada Chiyo. Chiyo langsung terdiam saat ingatan Minana muncul di kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Minana melepas tangannya. Lalu mata Minana yang sebelumnya berwarna merah, kini berubah kembali menjadi warna biru.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti. Jadi itu sebabnya kau ingin menjadikanku 'kambing hitam'," bisik Chiyo setelah melihat ingatan Minana.

Minana sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Chiyo. Setelah melihat ingatannya, ia tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. "Begitulah. Karena kau sudah banyak makan garam, harusnya kau tahu kalau ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang kumiliki sekarang," balas Minana dengan suara pelan. "Ah, iya. Chiyo-baa-san tidak punya pilihan selain menerima kesepakan ini," lanjut Minana seraya memberikan obat penawar pada Chiyo.

Chiyo mengambil obat tersebut. Kemudian ia mendekati Kankuro. "Hmph, sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pilihan," ujar Chiyo saat memberikan obat tersebut pada Kankuro.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kankuro membuka matanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah nenek yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Kankuro tertatih-tatih.

Saat Kankuro bertanya, Chiyo menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia sadar kalau Minana sudah tidak ada a.k.a sudah pergi.

"A-apa kau... Chiyo-baa-sama? Salah satu _master_ _kugutsu_? Nenek dari Akasuna no Sasori?" tanya Kankuro tidak yakin. Refleks ia langsung bangun. Meski tubuhnya masih terasa kesemutan, tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Chiyo. "Jika sudah merasa baikan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke desa," suruh Chiyo. Kemudian ia bangun dan berjalan menjauhi Kankuro.

"Tunggu dulu, Chiyo-baa-sama! Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Sasori–"

"Iya, aku tahu," potong Chiyo tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chiyo dan Kankuro mendengar suara langkah lari. Bahkan tanpa menolehpun, Chiyo dan Kankuro tahu kalau itu adalah tim pengejar dari Suna yang terdiri dari 4 _shinobi_. Dengan khawatir, 4 _shinobi_ itu langsung mendekat ke tempat Kankuro. Apalagi saat melihat _kugutsu_ - _kugutsu_ milik Kankuro yang rusak parah.

"Kankuro, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu shinobi.

* * *

Minana dan Chiyo sekarang berada di 500 meter dari tempat Kankuro. Setelah selesai menolong Kankuro, sekarang ia harus membunuh Sasori dan menyelamatkan Gaara.

"Ah, iya. Soal Sasori, maukah kau 'menyerahkan' dia padaku?" pinta Chiyo sebelum pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Minana dengan entengnya.

Setelah menjawab. Minana memegang tangan Chiyo. Kemudian ia mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya dan memastikan koordinat dari tempat tujuannya.

' _Jaraknya 30 km dengan ketinggian 0,02 m dan arah jam 12. Hiraishin level 4._ '

...

Dalam sekejap dan tanpa suara, Minana dan Chiyo sudah berada di belakang Sasori dan Deidara. Jarak Minana-Chiyo dan Sasori-Deidara sekitar 5 meter. Di masa depan, tempat ini adalah tempat pertarungan tim Kakashi dan Chiyo dengan Itachi.

"Sasori, kau kedatangan tamu."

DEG

Sasori dan Deidara langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara anak kecil. Di sana, mereka bisa melihat nenek tua yang sedang memegang tangan anak kecil. Deidara sama sekali tidak mengenal anak kecil dan nenek tua itu, tapi Sasori sangat mengenal nenek itu, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa anak kecil itu.

"Wah, wah, ternyata masih ada yang mengejar kita, hmm," ujar Deidara.

"Deidara, sebaiknya kau pergi duluan! Aku yang akan melawannya!" perintah Sasori.

"Lagi, hmm?" ujar Deidara tidak suka.

"Dengan jumlah tanah liatnya yang kau miliki sekarang, kau tidak mungkin bisa menang melawannya," jelas Sasori.

"Fuuh, baiklah, hmm."

Kemudian Deidara naik ke atas 'burung putih' buatannya. Lalu terbang menjauh. Minana dan Chiyo hanya diam. Meski Chiyo bilang untuk menyerahkan Sasori padanya, Minana tetap di sini dan tidak mengikuti Deidara.

"Menjauhlah," bisik Chiyo.

Minana tahu kalau itu ditujukan padanya. Tanpa protes, Minana menuruti perintahnya.

' _Jika kubiarkan Chiyo-baa-san bertarung sendirian, apa masa depan akan berubah? Maksudku... apa dia mati bukan karena menghidupkan Gaara? Hmph, pastikan kau menang, Chiyo-baa-san,_ ' batin Minana.

Setelah Minana menjauh, Chiyo mulai menyiapkan _kugutsu_ -nya. _Kugutsu_ yang ia pakai adalah _kugutsu_ yang memiliki penampilan yang sama seperti orang tua Sasori.

Alur masa lalu mulai menunjukkan perubahannya. Ya, harusnya begitu. Yang bertarung dengan Sasori hanya Chiyo sendiri. Mereka tidak bertarung di markas Akatsuki. Sakura tidak ada di sini. Minana pun tidak ikut membantunya. Detail dari pertarungan mereka berbeda dengan yang terjadi di masa depan.

Meski begitu... Meski hanya bertarung sendiri... ternyata Chiyo berhasil mengalahkan Sasori. Meski detail pertarungan mereka berbeda, tapi hasil terakhirnya sama, yaitu Sasori mati di tangan _kugutsu_ orang tuanya. Dan luka yang dialami Chiyo sama parahnya dengan yang di masa depan. Lalu karena detail dalam pertarungan mereka berbeda dengan yang di masa depan, sebelum kematiannya, Sasori tidak menyinggung soal Kabuto dan pertemuan rahasia mereka di Jembatan Tenchi.

"Chiyo-baa-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minana seraya mendekati Chiyo.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Minana mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Chiyo. Dari ketiadaan, air mulai muncul dan berkumpul di sekitar Minana. Kemudian air tersebut mulai menyelimuti luka-luka Chiyo. Lalu perlahan luka Chiyo mulai menghilang.

" _Refresh_ , huh?" tanya Chiyo saat melihatnya.

Minana mengangguk pelan.

 _Refresh_ adalah teknik yang menggabungkan _suiton_ , _fuinjutsu_ , dan _jikukan ninjutsu_. _Refresh_ adalah teknik yang akan mengembalikan keadaan suatu objek ke keadaan sebelumnya. Namun teknik ini belum sempurna. Belum sempurna yang dimaksud adalah teknik ini kurang efektif jika dipakai untuk menyembuhkan luka _jinchuuriki_. Entah karena apa, jika menyembuhkan luka _jinchuuriki_ dengan _refresh_ , meski luka tersebut sembuh, tapi rasa sakit karena luka tersebut tidak ikut hilang.

Setelah menyembuhkan luka Chiyo, Minana meminjam lagi mata Kuroi. Mata Minana sekarang berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian Minana menatap lurus ke depan... mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan Deidara. Setelah beberapa detik, Minana berhasil menemukannya. Sekarang, Deidara sedang berada di depan pintu markas Akatsuki.

" _Yare-yare_..." gumam Minana saat melihatnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan. " _Hiraishin level_ 4," bisik Minana pelan.

Dari ketiadaan, di depan Minana muncul remaja berambut merah. Itu adalah Gaara. Gaara yang semula di bawa oleh burung putih milik Deidara, sekarang berada di depan Minana.

"Begitu saja?" komen Chiyo saat Minana memindahkan Gaara dengan _hiraishin level_ 4.

"Memang mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Minana datar. Lalu matanya kembali menjadi warna biru.

Setelah memindahkan Gaara, Chiyo memeriksa keadaan Gaara. Meski sudah tua, tetap saja ia adalah ninja medis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minana.

"Lukanya cukup parah. Dan dia kehabisan _chakra_. Hmph, teknik _refresh_ -mu tidak berguna di situasi ini," jawab atau jelas Chiyo.

Lalu Chiyo mengangkat dan memapah tubuh Gaara. Minana juga membantunya... meski tidak begitu membantu.

DEG

Sesuatu datang dan mengarah pada mereka berdua. Minana menyadari hal itu. Refleks, ia menarik berdua untuk melompat menjauh.

DUAR

Di tempat mereka berdiri tadi terjadi ledakan... ledakan air. Minana langsung mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya dan melacak _shinobi_ yang menyerangnya.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik kami?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chiyo, refleks Minana langsung menolehnya. Minana sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Chiyo katakan.

' _Apa serangan itu terlalu cepat untuk Chiyo-baa-san? Tapi ada ledakan seperti itu dan dia bertanya_ _ **kenapa**_ _?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

Setelah beberapa detik melihat Chiyo, Minana memegang Gaara dan Chiyo secara bersamaan. Kemudian, Minana memindahkan mereka berdua ke tempat yang jauh dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4.

Beberapa detik setelah memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang aman, seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia berjalan mendekati Minana.

Jarak mereka berdua sekarang hanya 3 meter. Minana sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang itu. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Namun perlahan, perasaan terkejutnya berubah menjadi perasaan lega, tenang, dan senang. Minana tidak bisa menahan rasa senang dan bahagianya saat melihat orang itu.

Lalu disaat yang sama, Minana menunjukkan ekspresi 'lemah lembut' pada orang tersebut. " **Akhirnya ketemu juga... Lucky.** "

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Lucky sedikit mundur ke belakang. "P-perasaanku jadi tidak enak," gumamnya pelan, tapi Minana masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

Mata merah, rambut hitam yang terlihat acak-acakan, dan memakai pakaian hitam dengan motif awan merah. Meski tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ -nya, tapi melihat sikap dan ciri-cirinya, Minana sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Lucky. Kemudian Minana berjalan mendekati Lucky.

Melihat Minana yang mendekat, Lucky langsung mundur selangkah. Spontan ia juga menutup kedua matanya. Ia kira gadis kecil itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan (?) padanya. Namun saat sesuatu memeluk pinggangnya, Lucky membuka matanya. Gadis kecil itu sedang memeluknya.

"Minana-chan... kan?" ujar Lucky sedikit canggung.

Minana mengangguk pelan.

"K-kenapa jadi kecil begini? Atau tepatnya... harusnya kau sudah besar dan terlihat sepert–" Lucky tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini. Kau harus membantuku mencari tahu alasannya, _dattebane_ ," suruh atau pinta Minana.

"..."

Minana masih memeluk erat Lucky. Minana terus memeluknya, seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan pria itu lagi. Lalu perlahan, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Minana.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Sudah cukup, hiks. Kau tidak perlu menjadi anggota Akatsuki untuk menghentikan mereka dari dalam, _dattebane_ , hiks. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Mulai sekarang, serahkan saja semuanya padaku, hiks."

Mendengar suara isak tangisnya, dengan pelan Lucky melepas pelukan gadis kecil itu. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Minana. Lalu dengan jari telunjuknya, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Aku senang ada orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku..."

JLEB

' _Eh?_ '

DEG

Minana melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Pria yang merupakan pengawalnya di masa depan... Pria yang merupakan kekasihnya di masa lalu... Pria itu menusuk perutnya dengan tangan hingga menembus ke belakang. Karena apa yang Lucky lakukan, darah mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

" **...Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu,** " lanjut Lucky.

Air mata kembali keluar dan membasahi pipi Minana. "L-Luck..ky.. k-kena..pa.. kau–"

Sebelum selesai berbicara dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap lukanya, Minana sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

" **Itu karena kau adalah adik kembar Namikaze Naruto...** " desis Lucky dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. " **Dan juga, karena kau seekor–** " Lagi-lagi Lucky tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat mengatakan hal yang penting, entah kenapa mulutnya akan berhenti berbicara.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** NYAHAHAHA HIHIHIHI FUFUFUFU KHUKHUKHU–Uhuk-uhuk *keselek angin (?) gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa*  
Yo, Reader-san. _Chapter_ 2... _done_. Fufu, bagaimana menurut Reader-san tentang _chapter_ ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya? *evil smile*  
Oke, Kuroki akan menjawab beberapa review yang belum sempat Kuroki balas. **  
**

..

FFN: _Hajimemashite_ , FFN-san. Kuroki benar-benar minta maaf karena ff ini sangat jauh dari standarnya FFN-san. Apalagi di ff ini banyak OC bertebaran. Meski ff ini sangat jauh dari standar FFN-san karena OC-nya, tapi Kuroki tidak bisa menghentikan ff ini begitu saja. _Hontou ni gomen nasai,_ FFN-san *ber- _ojigi_ *

sasaki: Hoo, oke, akan Kuroki usahakan. _Arigatou_ , Sasaki-san XD

..

Ah, iya. Tentang _bount_ di ff ini... jika Reader-san kurang puas dengan jumlah informasi _bount_ di ff dan _chapter_ ini, kalian bisa membaca info lebih lengkapnya di A/N ff Mengubah Masa Depan, _chapter_ 30\. Ya, Kuroki mau saja meng- _copy_ -nya kesini, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya tidak cocok saja situasi di _chapter_ ini jika Kuroki _copy_ itu ke sini sekarang. Tapi jika penasaran, Reader-san bisa membacanya disana.

Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat Reader-san tersinggung. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya.  
Jaa ne #BOOF

* * *

 **Profil Chara:**

.

 **Nama:** Namikaze Minana

 **Jenis Kelamin:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 8 tahun

 **Status:** Murid Akademi _, Jinchuriki_

 **Sifat dan Watak:** Mudah mengendalikan emosi, ceria, kekanak-kanakkan jika di depan keluarganya, dan akan bersikap acuh atau dingin pada musuh (terutama Akatsuki).

 **Elemen Dasar:** Air, Angin

 **Kemampuan:** (Tanpa mengandalkan mata iblis kemampuan Kuroi)Rantai _chakra_ (jarang dipake dalam pertarungan), Sensor tingkat tinggi, _Master Fuinjutsu_ , jurus _Hiraishin_ , _Taijutsu_ tingkat _Mid_ _Jounin_ , _Genjutsu_ tingkat _Low_ _Chunnin_ (tapi jarang dipake saat pertarungan), Memasteri semua jurus yang berhubungan dengan elemen air, angin, es (walaupun memasteri semua jurus elemen air, angin, es, tapi yang sering dipakai cuma beberapa saja).

 **Penampilan:** Sama seperti yang di _cover_ , hanya saja sekarang belum memakai syal hitam.

..

 **Nama:** Lucky

 **Jenis Kelamin:** Laki-laki

 **Umur:** 21 Tahun?

 **Status:** Anggota Akatsuki?

 **Sifat dan Watak:** Ceria, humoris, suka memancing emosi orang, jahil, sedikit ceroboh.

 **Elemen Dasar:** Air

 **Kemampuan:** (Tanpa mengandalkan kemampuan khusus _doujutsu_ mata iblis) Sensor tingkat tinggi, _Taijutsu_ tingkat _high_ _jounin_ , _genjutsu_ tingkat _mid_ _chuunin_ (jarang digunakan dalam pertarungan), menguasai semua jurus yang berbasis elemen air, bisa mengendalikan air disekitarnya semudah Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya, dan memiliki _doujutsu_ mata iblis

 **Penampilan:** Sama seperti yang di _cover_

..

 **Nama:** Kuroi

 **Jenis Kelamin:** Laki-laki

 **Umur:** ?

 **Status:** ?

 **Sifat dan Watak:** Selalu berpikir rasional, tidak punya emosi, tidak punya rasa simpati dan empati, dan hanya bertindak jika disuruh

 **Kemampuan:** Menembus benda fisik; melenyapkan segala macam sumber kekuatan seperti _chakra_ , _senjutsu_ , dan sebagainya; terbang atau melayang; dan memiliki _doujutsu_ mata iblis

 **Penampilan:** Berbentuk naga berwarna hitam dengan pupil mata berwarna merah darah. Panjangnya adalah 2 m dengan lebar 20 cm


	3. Chapter 3: Misi Penyelamatan

**A/N: Haloha~, Reader-san. Apa kabar? Ah, ya, kemarin Kuroki lupa memberitahu sesuatu. Yah, entah penting atau tidak, sih, tapi... Umm... Seperti yang Reader-san tahu, penampilan Lucky yang sekarang sama seperti yang di** _ **cover**_ **(yang memakai baju Akatsuki), tapi, dia juga memakai** _ **hitai-ate**_ **dengan lambang Konoha yang di coret yang dipakai di kepalanya (mirip seperti Itachi saat masuk Akatsuki).**

 **Ya, hanya itu saja, sih. Maaf kalau nggak begitu penting. Oke, silahkan dibaca.**

* * *

 **Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya :**

"Minana-chan... kan?" ujar Lucky sedikit canggung.

Minana mengangguk pelan.

"K-kenapa jadi kecil begini? Atau tepatnya... harusnya kau sudah besar dan terlihat sepert–" Lucky tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. ' _Apa yang kukatakan? Terlihat seperti Kurai K_ _ōri no Konoha? Hmph, aku pasti dikatain gila kalau mengatakan hal itu._ '

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini. Kau harus membantuku mencari tahu alasannya, _dattebane_ ," suruh atau pinta Minana.

Minana masih memeluk erat Lucky. Minana terus memeluknya, seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan pria itu lagi. Lalu perlahan, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Minana.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Sudah cukup, hiks. Kau tidak perlu menjadi anggota Akatsuki untuk menghentikan mereka dari dalam, _dattebane_ , hiks. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Mulai sekarang, serahkan saja semuanya padaku, hiks."

Mendengar suara isak tangisnya, dengan pelan Lucky melepas pelukan gadis kecil itu. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Minana. Lalu dengan jari telunjuknya, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Aku senang ada orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku..."

JLEB

' _Eh?_ '

DEG

Minana melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Pria yang merupakan pengawalnya di masa depan... Pria yang merupakan kekasihnya di masa lalu... Pria itu menusuk perutnya dengan tangan hingga menembus ke belakang. Karena apa yang Lucky lakukan, darah mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

" **...Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu,** " lanjut Lucky.

Air mata kembali keluar dan membasahi pipi Minana. "L-Luck..ky.. k-kena..pa.. kau–"

Sebelum selesai berbicara dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap lukanya, Minana sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

" **Itu karena kau adalah adik kembar Namikaze Naruto...** " desis Lucky dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. " **Dan juga, karena kau seekor–** " Lagi-lagi Lucky tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat mengatakan hal yang penting, entah kenapa mulutnya akan berhenti berbicara

..

 _ **Rating**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Adventure, Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Misi Penyelamatan**

.

 **-Di Gerbang Utama Desa Suna-**

Semua _shinobi_ Suna masih sibuk membersihkan reruntuhan dan jebakan yang dibuat oleh Akatsuki a.k.a Sasori di 'gerbang utama' Desa Suna. Daripada disebut gerbang, tempat itu adalah celah dari tebing yang mengelilingi dan menjadi tameng alam untuk Desa Suna itu sendiri.

Lalu saat semua orang sibuk, tiba-tiba 5 orang muncul begitu saja di dekat gerbang tersebut. Lima orang itu adalah _shinobi_. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari _hitai-ate_ yang mereka berlima pakai. Empat _hitai-ate_ dengan lambang seperti daun dan satu _hitai-ate_ dengan lambang seperti huruf 'i'. Melihat lambang pada _hitai-ate_ yang dipakai, bisa disimpulkan kalau mereka adalah _shinobi_ Konoha dan _shinobi_ Suna. Lalu melihat _shinobi_ Konoha yang datang bersama dengan _shinobi_ Suna, bisa diasumsikan kalau Desa Konoha dan Desa Suna memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat.

Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, dan Temari. Itu adalah nama-nama _shinobi_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Pakaian mereka sama seperti yang ada di masa depan. Mungkin yang berbeda adalah Sasuke yang memakai rompi _jounin_ dan di bagian lengan bajunya ada gambar _shuriken_ dengan lambang kipas klan Uchiha di tengah _shuriken_ tersebut.

"Temari? Kau sudah kembali?" ujar seseorang yang setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain. Dia adalah Baki, _jounin_ dari desa Suna.

Temari segera menghampiri Baki. Begitu sudah berada di depannya, Temari berkata, "Bagaimana situasinya?"

Namun Baki tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, matanya teralihkan saat mendengar suara derap kaki yang berasal dari luar desa. Temari dan tim 7 juga ikut melihat ke sana. Itu adalah tim pengejar yang diperintahkan oleh Baki. Diantara tim pengejar itu juga ada saudara Temari yang bernama Kankuro.

"Temari! Gaara–"

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, Kankuro?" potong Temari.

Begitu sampai, Kankuro mulai menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi, seperti Akatsuki datang menyerang dan membawa Gaara, kemudian dirinya yang pergi untuk mengejar mereka, hingga akhirnya ia kalah dan hampir terbunuh oleh Akasuna no Sasori, lalu ditolong oleh Chiyo.

"Akatsuki..!" desis Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Kankuro.

"Tenanglah, Naruto," ujar Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Sejak mendengar tentang Gaara yang diculik Akatsuki, Kakashi tahu kalau Naruto mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"..." Naruto hanya diam mendengar nasehat Kakashi.

"Tung–"

Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang saat seseorang tersebut mengatakan 'Tung'. Tepatnya saat mendengar suara nenek-nenek. Naruto dan semua orang yang ada di sana sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sedang dipapah nenek berpakaian putih itu.

"G-Gaara!" teriak Naruto spontan saat melihat remaja berambut merah yang sedang dipapah nenek tersebut. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Gaara, Nenek tua!" teriak Naruto seraya menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Dia adalah mantan _shinobi_ Desa Suna," jelas Kankuro seraya memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk tenang.

' _D-dia... memindahkan kami ke Suna?_ ' batin Chiyo saat melihat tempat di sekitarnya berubah drastis dengan tempat sebelumnya.

Kemudian Kankuro, Temari, Baki, dan _shinobi_ Suna lainnya langsung mendekati Chiyo dan Gaara. Satu-dua pertanyaan yang sama juga di lontarkan oleh beberapa _shinobi_ Suna.

"Sepertinya kita tidak dibutuhkan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto ikut sibuk untuk mencoba melihat Gaara yang berada di dalam kerumunan. Namun sebelum ia sempat melihatnya, Kakashi menarik Naruto dan menyeretnya untuk menjauh. Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengikuti Kakashi.

"Syukurlah Gaara tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. ' _Meski Gaara sudah aman, tapi kenapa perasaanku masih tidak enak, dattebayo?_ ' batin Naruto.

"KALIAN SEMUA! MENJAUHLAH DARI KAZEKAGE! BERI KAMI JALAN, SIALAN!"

Suara Temari membuat semua orangnya terdiam. Lalu dengan cepat, _shinobi_ Suna yang mengerumuni langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan memberi ruang pada Temari dan Kankuro untuk membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit.

Setelah semua _shinobi_ Suna menjauh dari dirinya, Chiyo menghampiri tim 7.

' _Mereka datang lebih cepat 3 hari dari waktu yang seharusnya. Apa ini karena Namikaze Minato? Yah, entahlah. Selagi mereka di sini, aku akan mencoba memancing mereka,_ ' batin Chiyo. "Ada urusan apa _shinobi_ Konoha datang ke sini?" Dengan suara arogan, Chiyo mengatakan hal itu. Meski Chiyo tahu alasan kenapa tim 7 ada disini, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap menunjukkan sifat dan wataknya yang tidak suka berurusan dengan desa lain.

"Etoo... Hokage-sama menyuruh kami untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage yang diculik Akatsuki. Tapi sepertinya kami terlambat," jelas Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, kalian sangat terlambat," balas Chiyo. Lalu dia berjalan menjauhi tim 7.

"Tunggu dulu." Tanpa menunggu respon Chiyo, Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan Kazegake?"

' _Bagus, mereka kena._ '

Chiyo menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali melihat ke arah tim 7.

"Aku mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka. Lalu gadis kecil yang kutemui tengah jalan membantuku lolos dari yang satunya lagi," jelas Chiyo sekenanya.

"Gadis kecil? Siapa?" tanya Sakura spontan. Lalu Sakura melirik ke kiri, kanan, dan sekitar Chiyo.

Chiyo juga melakukan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Setelah melihat sekitarnya, Chiyo kembali melihat tim 7.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Minana."

DEG

"Apa?!" ucap Naruto spontan. Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati Chiyo. Jarak Chiyo dan Naruto mungkin hanya sekitar 30 cm. "Nenek tua, barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Gadis kecil yang umurnya sekitar 8 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya di dekat perbatasan Kawa no Kuni. Namanya adalah Minana... Namikaze Minana."

DEG

Namikaze Minana. Saat mendengar nama itu, Naruto langsung menatap Chiyo dengan tatapan kosong. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Chiyo tahu kalau pikiran Naruto langsung tertuju pada satu hal. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, Kakashi langsung memegang pundak Naruto.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Itu bukan adikmu," ujar Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Mungkin namanya saja yang mirip. Lagipula, umur adikmu sekarang adalah 16 tahun. Sama sepertimu."

Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chiyo saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

" **Itu adikku,** _ **dattebayo**_ **,** " desis Naruto. Suaranya terdengar berat.

Kakashi meremas pundak Naruto... berharap itu berhasil membuat Naruto kembali sadar.

"Naru–"

" **ITU ADIKKU,** _ **DATTEBAYO!**_ "

Aura berwarna merah langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Mata Naruto yang semula berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi mata rubah. Kumis a.k.a 3 garis yang ada di pipinya terlihat lebih tebal dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tanpa memperdulikan teman dan gurunya, Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat yang Chiyo katakan.

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Kakashi pergi ke tempat Baki. Karena Kazekage sudah aman, Kakashi memberitahu Baki kalau mereka akan pergi ke perbatasan Kawa no Kuni untuk menyelamatkan Namikaze Minana.

' _Jangan mati, bocah. Kalian berempat juga jangan sampai mati. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan buat aku menggunakan Kishou tensei pada kalian,_ ' batin Chiyo saat melihat tim 7 pergi.

 _Kishou tensei_ adalah jurus terlarang yang diciptakan Chiyo. Jurus tersebut adalah jurus yang bisa menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

* * *

 **-Di Markas Akatsuki-**

BRUK

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan korbannya, Lucky melemparnya ke tanah. Deidara yang sedang duduk langsung mendecih kesal saat melihat Lucky yang datang dengan tangan 'kosong'.

"'Serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan segera membawanya kembali. Kalian beristirahatlah. Nanti akan kukabari jika sudah kutangkap.' Cih! Dasar banyak mulut, hmm!" ocehan Deidara yang juga meniru nada bicara dan ucapan Lucky.

Lucky langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar ocehan Deidara. "Hoi, ngaca dulu sana. Mulutmu 4x lebih banyak dariku. Ah, ralat. Tangan kirimu sudah hilang, jadi 3x lebih banyak."

"Tuan Sasori benar-benar sudah dikalahkan, hmm?" tanya Deidara tanpa peduli dengan kata-kata Lucky.

Lucky menggangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa yang kau bawa sekarang adalah gadis kecil? Jangan lakukan nafsu bejatmu di sini, Lolicon Sialan! hmm!"

Sekumpulan air langsung muncul di sekitar tubuh Lucky. Kemudian air tersebut membentuk beberapa tentakel.

" **Deidara** **-kun~, coba katakan lagi. Dan akan kupastikan hari ini menjadi hari 'terindah' yang pernah kau alami,** _ **dattebane**_ ," ujar Lucky dengan 'lembut'. Namun setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky memalingkan mukanya seraya memegang dagunya.

"Ngajak berantem, hmm?!" tantang Deidara.

Lucky masih diam. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang Deidara katakan. Atau tepatnya... Lucky terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Yang kukatakan tadi... rasanya tidak asing. Pernah dengar dimana, ya?_ ' pikir Lucky.

"HOI, JANGAN ACUHKAN AKU, SIALAN! HMM!"

Lucky masih diam. Sebelum Deidara tambah naik darah, 'seseorang' muncul dari dalam tanah. Muka 'seseorang' itu berwarna hitam putih. Meski 1 tubuh, tapi bagian hitam dan putih pada tubuhnya itu adalah 2 orang yang berbeda.

"Tenanglah, Deidara. Kau tahukan kalau dia memang seperti itu," ujar 'mereka'.

" _Urusai_! _Wakatta yo_ , Zetsu! Hmm!" balas Deidara kesal.

Melihat reaksi Deidara, Zetsu kini menoleh ke arah Lucky. Lucky menyadari hal itu. Kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya melakukan hal ini.

"Gadis kecil ini adalah adik Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Lalu Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sekarang ada di Suna. Setelah mendengar kabar adiknya, aku yakin kalau dia akan langsung datang kemari untuk menyelamatkannya," jelas Lucky.

"Hee~? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi punya adik," kata Zetsu putih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

Lucky mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Sebelum dia kehabisan darah, aku langsung mengkristalkan tubuhnya dengan elemen es. Mau dibiarkan sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan mati. Selama di dalam es itu, dia sangat aman dan terlindungi," jawab Lucky.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Lucky, '2' Zetsu kembali masuk ke dalam tanah. "Mungkin kau membiarkan tangkapan Deidara lolos, tapi sepertinya kita akan menangkap mangsa yang lebih besar," ujar Zetsu hitam sebelum pergi.

Setelah Zetsu pergi, Lucky duduk di samping Minana. Atau tepatnya... Minana sekarang berada di dekat ujung kaki Lucky. Lucky duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

' _Semua orang di Konoha sudah menganggap kalau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi adalah Namikaze Naruto. Yah, sebaiknya aku ikut-ikutan mereka saja. Atau tepatnya, aku ingin melihat wajah bodoh mereka semua saat tahu kalau di dalam tubuh gadis kecil ini juga tersegel chakra Kyuubi. Fufufufu,_ ' batin Lucky. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat memikirkan hal itu. Meski terlihat senang seperti itu, tapi sejak tadi tangannya masih saja gemetar... walau tidak begitu terlihat jelas.

"Hoi, kau mulai gila ya, hmm?"

* * *

 **-Dengan Tim 7-**

Ratusan boneka yang berserakan dimana-mana. Itu adalah tempat dimana tim 7 berada sekarang. Melihat semua ini, mereka berempat yakin kalau ini adalah tempat pertarungan Chiyo dan salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Saat memerhatikan sekitar, Naruto melihat suatu tulisan di tanah. Tulisan itu menggunakan darah sebagai tintanya.

 _Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun. Apa kabar? Sehat?  
Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian ini kangen padamu, dattebayo. Ayo kita main lagi. Kali ini, Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian mengajak adikmu juga. Semakin ramai, semakin menarik, kan?  
Ayo datang~. Lurus saja ke depan. Nanti ketemu, dattebayo. Aku tunggu XD_

Refleks, Naruto menginjak-injak tulisan tersebut. Amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto, tenanglah," kata Kakashi yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto lagi.

" **Mana bisa tenang saat tahu adikku sedang dalam bahaya, _dattebayo_!** " bentak Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang nenek itu bilang? Dia bilang, 'gadis kecil yang umurnya 8 tahun'. Harusnya kau tahu kalau itu–"

"Itu pasti Minana adikku, _dattebayo_!" bentak Naruto lagi. "Sejak tadi pagi, perasaanku sudah tidak enak! Kukira itu karena Akatsuki telah menculik Gaara! Tapi setelah Gaara selamat, perasaan itu masih tidak hilang, dattebayo! Aku kakak kembarnya, _dattebayo_! Dia dalam masalah! Aku harus menyelamatkan Minana dari Lukisan Jelek (baca: Lucky-san Jelek) itu, _dattebayo_!"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Naruto. Naruto mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Namun air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Tenanglah," ujar Kakashi entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya. Kemudian Kakashi mengusap pelan kepala Naruto. "Lucky adalah orang yang suka memancing emosi orang. Jika kau sampai terpancing, persentase keberhasilan untuk menyelamatkan Minana jadi semakin kecil. Jangan lupakan itu," tambah Kakashi.

Naruto masih menangis. Melihat hal itu, Kakashi memutuskan timnya untuk istirahat sebentar di sini... setidaknya sampai Naruto tenang.

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Markas Akatsuki-**

 **-POV Lucky-**

"Lama, hmm!" gerutu Deidara. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka tadi malah istiharat. Tapi mereka sudah lanjut lagi ke sini. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai," balasku tidak semangat.

Tempat ini sangat gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya saja yang yang masuk ke tempat ini. Itupun lewat sela-sela batu besar yang merupakan pintu dari tempat ini. Meski di sini gelap, dengan mata iblis aku bisa melihat ke luar tempat ini. Dan dari sini, aku bisa melihat apa yang Naruto dkk lakukan. Tidak lama lagi, mereka akan sampai.

"Kisame dimana? Dia tidak ikut ke sini, hmm?" tanya Deidara basa-basi.

"Dia masih di sana. Kemungkinan dia tidak ke sini. Jaraknya terlalu jauh."

Kisame... Hoshigaki Kisame. Dia adalah partnerku di organisaai Akatsuki ini. Orangnya cukup pendiam. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku sangat sering mengejeknya dan dia sering terpancing. Namun setelah beberapa lama, dia tidak terpancing lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapku ini. Yah, mungkin sikap 'rasionalnya' itu lebih dominan. Hmph, padahal jarang sekali aku bisa 'memancing' ikan.

Yah, selama kami menjadi partner, dia lah yang mengurus hal-hal tentang membunuh. Jika tanpa sadar aku memberi luka fatal pada korban, Kisame akan segera membunuhnya sebelum si korban mati karena luka yang kusebabkan itu. Yah, tak jarang kami bertarung selain dengan Jinchuuriki. Itu cukup menyebalkan.

Lalu orang yang disebelahku ini adalah Deidara. Dia adalah orang yang sempat kurekrut untuk masuk ke Akatsuki. Orangnya cukup cerewet. Apa karena mulutnya ada 4? Yah, entahlah. Yang pasti, kami berdua tidak pernah akur. Mungkin karena dialah anggota Akatsuki yang paling mudah untuk dipancing emosinya.

"Mereka sudah sampai di depan," ujarku memberitahu.

Dengan mata iblis, aku bisa melihat tembus pandangan. Aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di luar sana. Naruto dkk sudah sampai di sana. Namun melihat tingkah mereka sekarang, sepertinya mereka sedikit bingung dengan cara untuk masuk ke sini.

" _Yare-yare_..." gumamku saat melihat tingkah mereka.

Kemudian aku melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Satu detik kemudian, batu besar itu mulai bergeser. Perlahan jalan masuknya terbuka. Aku sengaja melakukan hal ini. Dengan jumlah mereka sekarang, mereka pasti tidak bisa membuka segel di batu besar tersebut.

Setelah pintu masuknya terbuka lebar, Deidara langsung berdiri. Lalu dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kantung yang berisi tanah liat miliknya. Ia membiarkan mulut di tangan kanannya itu memakan tanah liat tersebut.

Mereka berempat masuk ke sini. Di sisi kiri ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sedangkan di sisi kanan ada Hatake Kakashi dan Namikaze Naruto. Mata Naruto sekarang berwarna biru. Sepertinya Kekasih (baca: Kakashi) berhasil menenangkannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Minana!" panggil Naruto-kun spontan setelah masuk ke sini.

Kemudian mata mereka berempat memerhatikan kami. Hingga pandangan mereka tertuju pada gadis berambut merah yang kukristalkan ini.

"Baiklah, Lucky. Tolong katakan yang mana Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, hmm!" kata atau perintah Deidara. Dia juga melihat 4 _shinobi_ Konoha tersebut dengan seksama.

Saat Deidara menanyakan hal itu, aku bisa menduga apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, dan Hatake Kakashi. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi adalah Namikaze Naruto, tepatnya yang memakai baju oranye," jawabku yang masih duduk. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menangkapnya. Karena dia adalah mangsaku," lanjutku.

"Hee?" balas Deidara dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Mulut di tangan kanannya sudah selesai 'mengunyah'. Saat tangannya masih di dalam kantung tanah liat itu, tangan Deidara mulai meremas-remas tanah liat tersebut. Dari tanah liat itu, aku bisa melihat dia membuat 2 burung.

' _Yare-yare, dia tuli, ya?_ ' pikirku saat melihat tindakannya itu.

"Minana! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat bangun, _dattebayo_!" seru Naruto-kun.

Spontan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Meski mencoba menahan amarahnya, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kesabaran Naruto-kun sudah mencapai batas. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memancing emosinya dengan kata-kata 'manisku'.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Adikmu di sini. Dia tidak apa–"

"Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak lagi Naruto sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

Aku langsung menghela napas saat melihat reaksi Naruto. Membunuhku? Hmph, jangan bercanda kau, Nak. "Hoi, apa-apaan reaksimu itu. Dibandingkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain, aku itu termasuk yang paling 'baik'. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak membunuh adikmu. Yah, meski aku tidak menjamin kalau dia sekarang masih bernapas."

Aku berhasil. Dia terpancing.

Mata Naruto-kun langsung berubah lagi menjadi merah, seperti mata Kyuubi. Kali ini amarahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Melihat hal itu, Kekasih menahan Naruto-kun dari belakang. Sepertinya ia tidak mau Naruto-kun bertindak ceroboh sebelum bertarung.

"Lepaskan aku, Kakashi-sensei!" suruhnya.

Tapi tentu saja Kekasih tidak melakukan apa yang Naruto-kun katakan. Lalu dari ketiadaan, di sekitarku tercipta sekumpulan air. Kemudian dalam sekejap, air tersebut membungkus seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku sekarang seperti berada di dalam bola.

DUAR

Satu detik kemudian, ledakan 'kecil' terjadi tepat 30 cm di depan mukaku. Sudah jelas kalau itu adalah ulah dari _shinobi_ yang mahir dalam 'Tahijutsu'. Atau yang biasa orang-orang panggil... Deidara.

Dia tadi membuat 2 burung dari 'tahi' (baca: tanah liat). Satunya dia gunakan untuk 'membunuhku'. Lalu satunya lagi, sepertinya akan dia gunakan untuk membawa Minana-chan dan menggunakannya untuk memancing Naruto-kun. Ya, melihat burung besar itu 'memakan' Minana-chan, sepertinya dugaanku benar.

"Minanaaa!" teriak Naruto-kun saat melihat burung tersebut 'memakan' Minana-chan.

"Deidara, jangan buat aku mengulangi ucapanku," desisku. Aku paling benci jika ada yang mengganggu acara 'memancingku'.

"Aku tidak dengar, hmm. Dan aku tidak peduli, hmm," ujar Deidara seraya melompat ke burung putih tersebut.

Aku tidak suka dengan jawabannya itu. Spontan, aku mengubah air di sekitarku menjadi bentuk tentakel. Lalu kugunakan tentakel tersebut untuk menyerangnya. Tapi dengan gesit, burungnya berhasil menghindari seranganku. Selesai menghindar, dia terbang keluar.

"KEMBALIKAN MINANA!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto-kun melepaskan diri dari Kekasih. Lalu dia pergi mengikuti Deidara. Melihat hal itu, sepertinya Kekasih tidak punya pilihan lain. Begitu pula dengan diriku yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Deidara yang mengurusnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kalian pergilah dengan Naruto!" perintah Kekasih

"Kakashi-sensei sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menahannya," jawab Kekasih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau yakin? Kudengar dia memiliki kecepatan yang sama dengan Ayah Naruto," tanya balik Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu selama yang aku bisa. Tugas kalian adalah membawa atau menyeret Naruto untuk menjauh dari sini."

"Lalu kau?" tanya lagi Sasuke.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

Oke, mereka benar-benar mengabaikanku. Hmph, rasanya sedikit kesal juga. Lalu setelah mendengar jawaban Kekasih, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi mengejar Naruto-kun. Yah, Naruto-kun masih ada di depan 'pintu'. Aku ingin sekali melihat apa yang Deidara lakukan padanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengurus Kekasih lebih dulu.

"Mengulur waktu? Berapa lama, hm? 1 detik? 10 detik?" tanyaku. Padahal hasil pertarungan ini sudah sangat jelas.

Kekasih hanya diam. Dia langsung menyiapkan _kunai_ dan menunjukkan saringannya (baca: _sharingan_ -nya).

"Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat seperti waktu itu," tambahku.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku pergi menyusup ke Konoha bersama Kisame. Saat itu, dia, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, dan Minato yang menghentikan kami berdua. Aku masih ingat betapa kelelahannya dia menahan semua seranganku saat itu.

Kekasih menatap tajam diriku. Bebarapa detik kemudian, _tomoe_ pada _sharingan_ -nya sedikit berubah. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat hal itu. Memangnya pola _tomoe_ pada _sharingan_ bisa berubah-ubah?

Saat aku sedang memikirkan alasannya, tiba-tiba sebuah lubang kecil muncul di dekat mukaku. Lubang itu mencoba menyedot muka tampanku (?). Air di sekitarku juga tersedot ke lubang itu. Melihat hal itu, aku melompat mundur ke belakang. Tapi lubang kecil itu tetap mengikuti dan kembali mencoba menarikku. Kemudian dengan cepat aku melompat jauh ke samping kiriku. Lubang kecil itu kini tidak mengikutiku. Lubang kecil itu sekarang menghilang... dan lenyap begitu saja.

' _Ulah Kekasih... huh?_ ' pikirku. Apalagi saat melihat aura tipis berwarna biru pada lubang kecil tersebut.

Dengan mata ini, aku juga bisa melihat aura _chakra_ pada tubuh manusia. Karena _chakra_ berwarna biru, umumnya aura yang kulihat di sekitar tubuh manusia adalah warna biru... seperti milik Kekasih. Namun tidak semua orang memiliki aura berwarna biru. Contohnya adalah aura _chakra_ pada orang yang disegel _chakra_ _bijuu_ di dalam tubuhnya. Atau yang biasa di sebut _Jinchuuriki_. Dimataku, _Jinchuuriki_ memiliki warna aura _chakra_ yang berbeda. Warna aura pada tubuh _Jinchuuriki_ adalah warna jingga. Itu sebabnya aku tahu kalau di dalam tubuh Minana-chan juga di segel _chakra_ _bijuu_ a.k.a Kyuubi. Ibu Naruto-kun a.k.a Namikaze Kushina juga demikian, meski hanya sedikit.

"Hoo, kau punya trik baru ya?" ujarku mencoba menyelidik.

Dia hanya diam.

"Melihat jurusmu itu, sepertinya aku tidak boleh main-main," lanjutku.

Satu detik kemudian, aku berlari ke arahnya. Lubang kecil itu muncul lagi. Melihat hal itu, aku langsung berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan daya tarik yang sangat kuat dari lubang itu. Sebelum lubang itu 'menghancurkan' kepalaku, aku mengarahkan tanganku ke Kekasih seraya menganalisa jarak kami berdua. Melihat gerakanku ini, Kekasih langsung berlari ke kanan.

' _Oh, dia tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi..._ ' batinku.

Dalam sekejap, aku sudah berpindah ke belakang Kekasih.

JLEB

' _Eh?_ '

Si Kekasih itu membaca gerakanku. Dia tahu aku berpindah kemana. Kemudian... dia menusuk perutku dengan _kunai_ yang sudah dialiri dengan _chakra_ petir. Lalu tanpa membuang kesempatan, dia memperparah lukaku dengan menyayat tubuhku dengan _kunai_ tersebut.

"Uhuk!"

"Kau punya kebiasaan muncul di belakang."

Setelah menusukku, dia melompat menjauh. Aku memerhatikan Kekasih dengan seksama. Mata _sharingan_ -nya menatap tajam ke arahku. Lalu lubang kecil itu muncul lagi di depan mukaku.

' _Ah, begitu, ya?_ ' pikirku. " **Kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka bergabung saja,** " gumamku entah pada siapa. Entah kenapa pikiranku jadi lebih 'enteng'.

Aku memegang lukaku. Karena luka ini, darah keluar dari mulutku. Ginjal bagian kanan dan hatiku terluka parah karena luka bodoh ini.

" _Hiraishin_..." gumamku lagi.

Dalam sekejap, aku muncul tepat di depan Kekasih. Kemudian aku menarik rompi _jounin_ -nya.

"Uhuk!"

Lubang yang ada di depan mukaku kini menghilang. Dengan mata iblis, aku bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut Kekasih. Dan dengan mata ini pula, aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut yang ia tunjukkan.

"Satu sama. Aku yang menang."

Sebelum lukanya tambah parah, aku mengkristalkan seluruh tubuhnya... sama seperti Minana-chan. Aku sudah mrngkristalkan a.k.a membekukan tubuhnya dengan es, termasuk membekukan waktunya. Meski kubiarkan sekalipun, lukanya tidak akan bertambah parah... dan tidak akan sembuh. Selesai melakukan hal itu, aku melempar Kekasih keluar. Aku yakin kalau tubuhnya sekarang tenggelam ke dalam sungai.

Aku baru sadar kalau 70% tubuh manusia itu terdiri dari air. Aku menggunakan 'air' tersebut untuk melukainya dari dalam.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memberi 'pengguna Tahijutsu itu' (baca: Deidara) pelajaran," gumamku.

Dari _chakra_ -nya, sepertinya mereka masih berada di depan 'pintu'. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar. Saat berada di luar, aku cukup terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di sini. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sekarang berada di permukaan tanah, tepatnya 5 meter di atasku. Yah, kalau saja markas Akatsuki ini tidak dibatasi oleh sungai, markas ini pasti berada di bawah tanah. Tapi... bukan keberadaan Naruto dkk yang membuatku terkejut.

Ada 2 hal yang membuatku (sedikit) terkejut. Pertama, Sakura menyelamatkan Kekasih agar tidak tenggelam. Kedua, mereka berhasil mengambil Minana-chan dari Deidara. Mengingat bahwa Sasuke pengguna _raiton_ dan 'tahi' milik Deidara tinggal sedikit, harusnya aku bisa menduga hal itu. Lalu Deidara sekarang sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Naruto-kun dan burung Deidara ada di atas pohon. Lalu ia mencoba mengeluarkan Minana-chan dari dalam burung itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia berhasil mengeluarkan Minana-chan. Tapi... Naruto-kun langsung mematung.

"Naruto, cepat bawa Minana dan pergi dari sini," saran Sasuke seraya mendekat ke Sakura. Si 'Pantat Ayam' (baca: Sasuke) mencoba membantu Sakura untuk membawa Kekasih.

Namun Naruto-kun masih diam. Ya, aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia hanya diam saja. Melihat adiknya yang yang berlumuran darah, tubuhnya yang dingin, dan tak bernapas... siapapun akan berpikir kalau dia sudah mati. Dan melihat adiknya yang sudah menjadi 'mayat', Naruto-kun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari gelembung _chakra_ berwarna oranye yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto–"

DUAR

Terlambat.

Ledakan kecil terjadi karena tekanan dari _chakra_ yang kuat. Tubuh Naruto-kun dikelilingi oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam. Dahan pohon yang dipijaknya tertelan oleh 'benda hitam' itu... dan membuat Naruto-kun jatuh ke bawah. Benda hitam itu membentuk sebuah bola. Dan Naruto-kun berada dalam 'bola hitam' tersebut. Lalu setelah beberapa detik, 'benda hitam' itu menghilang. Keberadaan Naruto-kun digantikan oleh 'manusia' dengan 4 ekor.

"GRAAOOO!"

" _Yare-yare_..." gumamku saat melihat hal itu. Lalu aku melompat ke tempat Naruto–

DUAK

"Uhuk!"

P-padahal aku belum menginjakkan kakiku ke tanah, t-tapi Naruto langsung menyerangku. Tangannya memanjang dan 'mencengkramku' hingga terdorong menabrak dinding.

' _L-lukaku..!_ '

Naruto-kun masih 'mencengkramku'. Karenanya, lukaku jadi tambah sakit.

Serangannya belum selesai. Saat aku tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini, mulut 'Naruto-kun' menganga ke atas. Lalu gelembung biru dan merah berkumpul di satu titik. Gelembung tersebut berubah menjadi bola berwarna hitam.

' _Bijudama, huh? Aku pasti mati._ ' Melihat hal itu, siapapun akan berpikir demikian. ' _Yang kutahu hanya mengendalikan air dan meniru hiraishin milik Minato. Hmph, kalau tahu seperti ini, harusnya aku belajar beberapa fuinjutsu,_ ' pikirku lagi. Yang kutahu, _fuinjutsu_ adalah salah satu teknik yang cukup sulit ditiru oleh mata ini. Sulit yang kumaksud adalah aku harus 'menulisnya' terlebih dahulu sebelum menirunya.

"Hmph..."

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan jurusnya, aku mengalirkan _chakra_ -ku ke seluruh tubuh dan membayangkan jurus yang ingin kutiru. Tak lupa juga melakukan _handseal_ dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Bersiaplah... Naruto-kun..."

Dinding yang ada di belakangku sedikit retak. Kemudian 4 rantai berwarna emas muncul dari dinding di sekitarku. Itu adalah rantai _chakra_. Ya, itu adalah teknik yang kutiru dari Kushina 8 tahun silam. Lalu kukendalikan 3 rantai _chakra_ untuk melilit tubuh dan keempat ekornya. Namun serangan tersebut masih belum membuatnya menyerah untuk melepaskanku dan ia masih menciptakan _bijudama_. Melihat hal itu, aku menggunakan rantai yang terakhir untuk memotong bola hitam tersebut.

DUAR

Karena seranganku itu, _bijudama-nya_ meledak. Yah, tapi hanya ledakan kecil. Dan itu sama sekali tidak melukainya.

Melihat dia sudah 'tenang', aku menggunakan _hiraishin_ untuk berpindah ke dekat Naruto-kun. Yah, karena aku masih merantai tubuhnya, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk menyerangku. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Baiklah..." gumamku seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di atas pohon. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan _kunai_ dan kuda-kudanya, sedangkan Sakura masih menompang Kekasih. "Lawanku selanjutnya adalah kau ya... Pantat Ayam-kun," ujarku dengan 'manis'.

 **-End of Lucky POV-**

"Sakura, kau pergilah duluan!"

Tanpa menjawab dan protes, Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" seru Lucky seraya melompat ke arah Sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul di depan Lucky. Sasuke juga mengarahkan _kunai_ yang sudah dialiri _chakra_ petir.

' _Hiraishin..._ ' batin Lucky.

Dalam sekejap, Lucky berpindah 5 cm ke belakang Sasuke. Sama seperti Kakashi, Sasuke tahu Lucky berpindah kemana. Lalu dia mengarahkan _kunai_ -nya ke belakang.

' _Aku sudah melihat serangan seperti itu._ '

Lucky juga menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Lalu sebelum _kunai_ tersebut mengenainya, Lucky berpindah lagi. Kali ini, ia menteleport dirinya ke atas Sasuke.

DUAK

Lucky memegang kepala Sasuke. Kemudian menjenturkannya ke tanah. Lalu air berbentuk tentakel melilit tubuh Sasuke dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke!"

"Bodoh! Cepat la–"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Lucky sudah muncul di belakang Sakura.

ZRASSH

"SAKURAA!" teriak Sasuke.

Meski dengan tangan kosong, luka yang Sakura terima cukup dalam. Karena lukanya itu, Sakura terjatuh... bersama dengan Kakashi yang ia tompang.

BRUK

Sesaat setelah Sakura terjatuh, Lucky melompat tepat ke tubuh Sakura.

"AAARRGGHH!" teriak Sakura kesakitan.

"HENTIKAAN!" teriak lagi Sasuke. Spontan ia juga mengalirkan _chakra_ petir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, cara itu tidak berhasil untuk melenyapkan tentakel air yang melilit tubuhnya.

Saat masih menimpa Sakura, Lucky melihat tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Tangan kanannya itu terlihat gemetar. Kemudian Lucky melihat Sasuke. Perlahan wajah Lucky terlihat pucat.

' _A-apa... ini..? P-perasaan ini... k-kenapa s-sama seperti saat aku menusuk'nya'? K-kenapa 'perasaan bersalah' ini muncul lagi? Kenapa saat melihat Sasuke... aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu? Eh? Memangnya dulu aku pernah memasang ekspresi sedih dan putus asa seperti itu, ya?_ ' batin Lucky bingung.

* * *

 **-Di Konoha-**

Tim Guy. Itu adalah tim yang setiap anggotanya memiliki kemampuan _taijutsu_ yang mengagumkan. Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, dan Might Guy. Itulah nama-nama anggota tim Guy. Lalu sama seperti yang di masa depan, Hokage mengirim tim tersebut untuk membantu tim Kakashi dalam misi penyelamatan Kazekage.

Tim Guy sudah berada di depan gerbang utama Desa Konoha. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Lalu Godaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze Kushina juga berada di sana.

"Baiklah, Lee! Kita akan berangkat ke Suna! Kita harus sudah sampai di sana dalam 2 hari!" seru Guys dengan semangatnya. Tak lupa dia juga melakukan pose anehnya.

"Tidak, Guy-sensei! Satu hari saja sudah cukup!" balas Lee tak kalah semangat.

"Tidak, Lee! Satu jam saja sudah cukup!"

Neji dan Tenten langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa kalian lupa kalau Minato-sama ikut dengan tim kita?" gumam Tenten mengingatkan. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak semangat.

Minato hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah tim Guy.

"Anoo... Tenten. Aku sudah bukan Hokage lagi. Jadi jangan panggil aku sesopan itu," ujar Minato.

"Ah, maaf, Minato-san," ujar Tenten.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya! Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Might Guy, dan Namikaze Minato! Aku perintahkan kalian berlima pergi ke Sunagakure untuk membantu tim Kakashi dalam misi penyelamatan Kazekage! Paham?!"

Wanita muda berambut pirang yang memiliki payudara yang ukurannya... 'wow'. Dialah yang memerintahkan tim Guy dan Minato untuk membantu tim Kakashi. Dialah _shinobi_ yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di desa ini. Cucu dari Shodaime Hokage... yang menjabat sebagai Hokage saat ini... Senju Tsunade.

Tim Guy dan Minato mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka berlima saling berpegangan tangan. Lalu sebelum mereka berlima pergi, Tsunade memberikan kantung yang berisi pil penambah _chakra_ pada Minato. Minato langsung menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, Kushina," sapa Minato sebelum pergi.

...

Dalam sekejap, Minato dan Tim Guy sudah sampai di Desa Suna. Mereka berlima terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mungkin karena _chakra_ mereka habis terkuras akibat _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 yang Minato lakukan. Lalu mereka berlima memakan beberapa pil penambah _chakra_ untuk memulihkan kembali _chakra_ dan tenaga yang terkuras habis.

Saat melihat _shinobi_ Konoha yang tiba-tiba muncul, _shinobi_ Suna a.k.a Baki menghampiri mereka. Chiyo yang masih ada di sana juga ikut menghampiri.

* * *

' _A-apa... ini..? P-perasaan ini... k-kenapa s-sama seperti saat aku menusuk'nya'? K-kenapa 'perasaan bersalah' ini muncul lagi? Kenapa saat melihat Sasuke... aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu? Eh? Memangnya dulu aku pernah memasang ekspresi sedih dan putus asa seperti itu, ya?_ ' batin Lucky bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja air melindungi bagian depan Lucky. Satu detik kemudian, air tersebut terbakar. Lucky sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Air yang melindunginya terbakar oleh api hitam. Sebelum mencari tahu asal dari api hitam itu, Lucky mengkristalkan seluruh tubuh Sakura dan membawa Sakura dan Kakashi menjauh dari api hitam itu

' _A-apa itu?_ ' batin Lucky yang masih melihat api hitam yang membakar pelindung airnya itu.

Kemudian Lucky melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih dililit tentakel air miliknya. Namun ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat pola _sharingan_ Sasuke berbeda di bandingkan sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu. Mata Sasuke juga mengeluarkan darah. Melihat hal itu, perlahan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Lucky mulai menghilang.

"GRAAOOO!"

Perlahan Lucky melihat ke arah Naruto. _Chakra_ Kyuubi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, perlahan mulai menghilang. Namun saat _chakra_ Kyuubi menghilang dari tubuhnya, tubuh Naruto penuh dengan luka bakar.

"Apa yang terjadi.. padanya?" gumam Lucky entah pada siapa. Lalu rantai _chakra_ yang melilit tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang... menandakan kalau Lucky sudah menonaktifkan jurusnya tersebut.

Lucky kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan kali ini, tubuh Sasuke di selimuti oleh aura berwarna ungu. Aura ungu itu berhasil melenyapkan tentakel air yang melilitnya. Kemudian, aura ungu itu perlahan membentuk tulang rusuk yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke. Lalu satu detik kemudian, aura ungu tersebut membentuk tengkorak. Lucky bisa melihat dengan jelas tengkorak berwarna ungu yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

"Kali ini... apa?" gumam Lucky pelan. Nada bicaranya terdengar 'kosong'. Pancaran matanya juga terlihat kosong saat melihat tengkorak ungu tersebut. Sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi pada Lucky.

Melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak dililit, Sasuke mulai bangun. Ia menatap Lucky dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian. Lalu perlahan, tengkorak yang ada di belakangnya mulai berubah. Perlahan, jaringan kulit dan otot muncul dan membungkus tengkorak tersebut. Kini tengkorak tersebut terlihat seperti 'manusia'. Dan 'manusia' berwarna ungu yang ada di belakang Sasuke kini memegang sebuah busur dan panah. Lalu 'manusia' tersebut mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Lucky.

"Panah... kah?" gumam lagi Lucky.

Lucky mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke. Dari ketiadaan, air muncul di sekitar tangan Lucky. Lalu air tersebut membentuk sebuah tameng.

Tapi...

Cara itu tidak berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Panah Sasuke berhasil menembus pertahanan air milik Lucky. Serangan tersebut berhasil menghancurkan bagian kiri perut Lucky. Tidak hanya itu. Setengah tangan kiri Lucky juga terluka karena serangan tersebut. Darah mengalir deras dari lukanya itu.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu reaksi yang Lucky berikan. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Namun ia langsung menghentikan tindakannya itu saat tangan kirinya mau lepas dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai menyiapkan serangan keduanya. Ia mulai menyiapkan panah kedua dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Lucky.

"Ah, gawat," gumam Lucky pelan. Tidak ada intonasi pada nada bicaranya itu.

Lucky menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan Lucky. Setelah mengunci targetnya, Sasuke melepaskan anak panah tersebut.

"Aku... menang."

DEG

"Eh?"

Sasuke melotot tak percaya saat mendengar suara bisikan di dekat telinganya. Terlebih lagi, Lucky yang seharusnya ada di depannya, kini sudah tidak ada. Naruto yang seharusnya tidak jauh di sampingnya, sekarang juga tidak ada. Walau tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia melakukannya, tapi Sasuke tahu... kalau Lucky memindahkan dirinya ke belakangnya (baca: belakang Lucky). Lucky memindahkan dirinya agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam 'pelindung ungunya' ini.

" _Sayo..nara.._ "

Lucky memegang pundak Sasuke. Satu detik kemudian, kristal es mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Karena hal itu, 'Makhluk ungu' yang melindungi Sasuke juga ikut menghilang.

"Sele..sai.."

Harusnya begitu, tapi tiba-tiba di dekat Lucky muncul 7 orang. Mereka datang entah darimana. Tujuh orang tersebut adalah lima _shinobi_ Konoha dan 2 _shinobi_ Suna. Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Might Guy, Chiyo, dan Ebizo.

"Mina..to..?" gumam Lucky saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

Sedangkan Minato hanya diam. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada tim Kakashi, Minato tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dia langsung menyiapkan _kunai_ _hiraishin_ -nya.

"Guy-sensei, di atas pohon arah jam 1 ada anak kecil. Kemungkinan itu adalah anak bernama Minana yang disebut Chiyo-san. Lalu 50 meter arah jam 3 ada satu anggota Akatsuki yang sedang bersembunyi," jelas Neji saat memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan _byakugan_.

"Kalau dia tidak menyerang, lebih baik abaikan saja. Untuk sekarang, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya," saran Guy.

 **-Di Tempat Deidara-**

Sejak tadi, Deidara hanya bersembunyi dan memerhatikan keadaan di tempat Lucky. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Lucky. Apalagi tangan kanannya yang tersisa sudah di potong oleh Sasuke.

' _Si Bodoh itu..! Apa yang dia lakukan, hmm?! Gara-gara terlalu lama, bala bantuan sudah datang, hmm! Dasar Bodoh, hmm!_ ' gerutu Deidara dalam hati. "Mantan _hokage_ , 2 _jounin_ , 2 _chuunin_ dan 2 orang tua, hmm? Bagaimana caramu lolos dari situasi ini, hmm?"

Meski sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan jaraknya adalah 50 meter, tapi Deidara tetap bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sana dengan sangat jelas. Karena mata kiri yang sudah diganti dengan teleskop, Deidara bisa melihat apa yang Lucky dan bala bantuan itu lakukan.

"Apa kalian kesini... hanya untuk mengajakku berantem?"

Meski tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Lucky katakan, tapi dengan mata kirinya, Deidara bisa melihat gerak bibirnya... membuat dirinya bisa tahu apa yang mereka katakan.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan kami jika aku bilang datang karena ingin menyelamatkan Minana, Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi?" jawab atau tanya balik Minato.

"Ah..." Hanya itu respon yang Lucky berikan. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali melihat ke arah Minato. "...Baiklah. Silahkan saja," lanjut Lucky.

Kemudian Lucky membelakangi Minato dan yang lainnya. Sambil menutup luka di perut kirinya, Lucky berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka. Meski Lucky mulai menjauh, tapi mereka masih waspada jikalau Lucky tiba-tiba melancarkan serangannya. Namun setelah beberapa detik, Lucky sama sekali tidak melambatkan langkahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Lucky akan menyerang mereka.

"S-si Bodoh itu..!"

Melihat Lucky yang seperti itu, Deidara langsung pergi ke tempat Lucky.

...

Beberapa detik kemudian, Deidara sudah sampai di depan Lucky.

"TUNGGU DULU! HMM!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Lucky menghentikan langkahnya. Minato dan yang lainnya langsung waspada.

"Deidara... kah?" gumam Lucky saat melihat Deidara yang muncul di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghajar mereka, hmm?! Apa kau ingin melepaskan Kyuubi begitu saja, hmm?!" teriak Deidara tidak terima.

"Kalau kau mau melawannya, silahkan saja. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau bertarung. Gara-gara si Pantat Ayam-kun, semua yang kulakukan jadi terlihat aneh," jawab Lucky.

"Hoi! Kau itu anggota Akatsuki! Semua tindakanmu memang tidak ada yang normal, hmm!" balas lagi Deidara.

"Ah, kau benar," balas Lucky dengan nada datar. Lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya lagi. "Aku ralat. Aku.. sedang.. tidak.. mood.. bertarung."

Deidara sadar ada yang aneh dengan Lucky. "Hoi, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, hmm?" tanya Deidara.

"..." Lucky tidak menjawabnya.

"Cih!"

Melihat sikap Lucky sekarang membuat Deidara tambah kesal. Lalu pada akhirnya, Deidara memutuskan untuk mengikuti keputusan Lucky. Dua tangannya sudah hilang, lalu Lucky terluka parah. Melihat keadaan dan lawan mereka, kemungkinan untuk menang memang sangat kecil.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Lucky dan Deidara menghilang dari hadapan Minato dan yang lainnya. Melihat situasi sudah aman, Minato, tim Guy, Chiyo, dan Ebizo bergegas membawa Minana dan tim Kakashi pergi dari sini. Chiyo menyarankan mereka untuk membawa yang terluka ke Desa Suna.

* * *

TES... TES...

Tetesan air yang berasal dari pipa saluran pembuangan. Tempat yang terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika tempat disegelnya Kyuubi akan terlihat seperti tempat sampah.

Rubah ekor sembilan... atau yang biasa di sebut Kyuubi. Selama disegel dalam tubuh anak laki-laki berambut kuning, yang ia lakukan hanya tiduran... sambil memerhatikan inangnya melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.

Namun keseharian Kyuubi akan berubah... setelah ia mencoba mengendalikan inangnya. Apalagi sampai membuat inangnya mengeluarkan _chakra_ Kyuubi dan mengeluarkan empat ekor.

" **Cih! Kenapa kau menghentikanku... Minana?** " gumam Kyuubi sedikit kesal.

Gadis berambut merah yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam, serta memakai syal berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan selingan garis putih (note: mirip syal yang dipakai Naruto pas misi di movie Naruto The Last). Dia adalah seseorang yang dipanggil Minana oleh Kyuubi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kurama-chan. Hmph, mentang-mentang aku tidak ada, jangan coba-coba berbuat seenaknya pada kakakku, _dattebane_ ," balas Minana datar. Lalu Minana berjalan mendekati Kyuubi a.k.a Kurama. Setelah dekat, Minana naik ke atas kepala Kurama dan tidur-tiduran.

" **Kalau kau disini, itu artinya kalung simbol Yang yang di pakai bocah itu sudah hancur. Apa kau yakin dengan tindakanmu ini? Sampai berapa lama kau akan bertahan di dunia ini sebelum** _ **chakra**_ **-mu habis?** "

"Aku bisa meminimalkan pengeluaran _chakra_ -ku dengan tidur. Jika aku tidur terus dan Naru-nii-chan tidak 'mengamuk' saat invasi Pain, mungkin aku bisa bertahan sampai hari dimana Naru-nii-chan menguasai kekuatanmu. Konoha nanti," jawab Minana. "Ah, Kurama-chan, Jika aku sudah tidur, tolong sembunyikan diriku di balik ekormu. Aku tidak mau Naru-nii-chan melihatku ada di sini, _dattebane_ ," lanjutnya.

"..."

" **Dan satu hal lagi, Kurama-chan. Jangan coba-coba 'menyentuh' Naru-nii-chan seperti tadi. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya.** "

* * *

Dengan jurus _hiraishin_ -nya, Lucky memindahkan dirinya dan Deidara ke markas Akatsuki yang lain. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang berkumpul di sana. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka datang dalam bentuk 'hologram'.

"Gagal, ya?" ujar salah satu anggota yang memiliki mata dengan pola riak air.

" _Gomen_... Pain..-sama. Aku membiarkan Ichibi dan Kyuubi lolos," jawab Lucky dengan suara yang pelan. "Tapi... aku berhasil mengkristalkan beberapa dari mereka. Aku yakin.. kalau mereka akan.. datang lagi.. ke sini."

BRUK

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti," balas Pain. "Kakuzu, cepat datang 'kemari'. Lakukan sesuatu pada luka mereka berdua sebelum mereka mati karena kehabisan darah," tambah Pain.

"..."

...

(11 Tahun Sebelumnya)

 **-POV Lucky-**

Namaku Lucky.

Umur 10 tahun.

Hobi memancing emosi orang.

Lalu sekarang... aku sedang berada di Hi no Kuni, tepatnya 500 meter dari tempat pemakaman Konoha. Aku sekarang sedang di duduk di atas pohon sambil melihat ke tempat pemakaman itu.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat 4 orang a.k.a 1 keluarga sedang mengunjungi makam. Sang ayah memiliki rambut seperti durian, dia juga dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage, lalu perempuan dewasa berambut merah itu pasti adalah istrinya, dan 2 anak kecil yang umurnya sekitar 5 tahun itu pasti anak mereka. Yang satu anak perempuan berambut merah seperti sang ibu dan satunya lagi anak laki-laki berambut kuning seperti sang ayah.

Yang membuatku tertarik melihat keluarga itu adalah mereka mengunjungi makam yang bertulisan 'Uzumaki Minana' dan 'Lucky'. Apakah 'Lucky' yang dimaksud itu adalah aku?

Dengan mata merahku ini, aku bisa melihat tembus pandang. Dan aku bisa lihat kalau di dalam 2 makam itu tidak ada mayat atau tulang-tulang.

"Ya ampun, mereka kejam sekali menganggap'ku' sudah mati. Jangan-jangan yang bernama Uzumaki Minana itu juga belum mati," gumamku _speechless_.

"Ne, ne, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kenapa ada syal hitam di batu ini? Maksud Minana, apa syalnya tidak kotor atau diambil orang jika ditaruh disini?" tanya anak perempuan berambut merah. Meski aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka, tapi dari gerak bibirnya, kurang lebih itulah yang ia katakan.

"Syal itu dulu milik Minana, _dattebane_. Sejak dulu tubuh Minana selalu terasa dingin. Makanya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan menaruh syal itu di sini agar Minana tidak kedinginan, ttebane," jelas sang ibu.

"Uh, Naru nggak ngerti apa yang Kaa-chan katakan, _dattebayo_ ," kata anak laki-laki berambut kuning sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Haha, Naru-nii-chan _baka_. Minana mengerti maksudnya, _dattebane_ ," balas anak berambut merah itu. Lalu ia mengambil syal yang dililit di batu nisan itu. Kemudian ia pakai syal tersebut. "Syal ini milik Minana, _dattebane."_

"Hahaha, dia lucu sekali," ucapku spontan saat melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Mereka kelewat polos.

Saat sedang asyik ketawa, tiba-tiba anak berambut merah itu melihat ke arahku. Aku langsung diam. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Jarak kami ini 500 meter. Terlebih lagi, aku sekarang berada di atas pohon dan di dalam hutan. Tapi dia... menoleh ke arahku. Dia seperti tahu kalau aku berada di sini.

" **Hayolo~h, Minana-baa-chan ada di belakangmu~,** " ujar anak berambut kuning itu dengan nada seram.

Mendengar suara seram saudaranya, refleks dia langsung menutup mata dan telinganya.

"Minana-chan, ya? Haha, dia benar-benar menarik," ucapku spontan. Pandanganku tidak lepas darinya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi, tapi aku harus pergi. Beberapa ANBU Konoha sedang berpatroli dan mendekat ke tempatku. Akan bahaya kalau mereka melihatku ada di sini. Apalagi namaku ada di makam Konoha. Bisa-bisa mereka akan menganggapku ET-Lucky (baca: Edo Tensei Lucky) dan menyerangku.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..." ucapku sebelum pergi.

Setelah beberapa jam, aku sudah jauh dari Desa Konoha. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah pohon. Untuk anak kecil sepertiku, perjalanan ini sangat melelahkan.

" **Darimana saja kau, Lucky?** "

DEG

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara wanita itu. Sangking takutnya, aku bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Dia adalah gadis berambut ungu dan ada origami berbentuk bunga di kepala kirinya.

"Konan-nee... kah?" panggilku tidak yakin dan tanpa menatap matanya. Kuharap aku memang salah lihat.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Fufufufu,** _ **chapter**_ **3...** _ **done**_ **. Yo, Reader-san. Bagaimana menurut Reader-san tentang** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya? Fufufu *evil smile*** **  
** **Ah, baiklah, Kuroki akan menjawab** _ **review**_ **Reader-san yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.**

 **..**

 **myuu: Yo, myuu-san. Lama tidak bertemu. Makasih sudah mau mampir lagi ke sini. Nih, lanjutan** _ **chapter**_ **-nya. Apa myuu-san suka? XD**

 **..**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan** _ **spoiler**_ **, akan Kuroki jawab /eh** **  
** **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Ah, iya. Kuroki kasih satu** _ **clue**_ **untuk Reader-san alasan kenapa Lucky yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Lucky yang dulu. Yah, daripada** _ **clue**_ **, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya mengingatkan lagi:** **  
** **"Alasan kenapa Soul Society membiarkan** _ **bount**_ **tetap hidup karena dalam tubuh mereka di tanam 'Tiga Hukum'. Jika** _ **bount**_ **melanggar salah satunya, maka secara otomatis dia akan di** _ **reset**_ **ulang menjadi bocah berumur 10 tahun. Dengan kata lain,** _ **bount**_ **tersebut akan di** _ **reset**_ **seperti saat mereka baru diciptakan." ('kepingan' dari A/N ff Mengubah Masa Depan** _ **Chapter**_ **30).**

 **Apa Reader-san mengerti maksud Kuroki? Fufufu, silahkan tebak sendiri *evil smile***

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir kesini.** **Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun lagi *langsung dihajar*  
Hehe, hanya bercanda. Tapi mungkin **_**update**_ **-nya tidak menentu seperti biasanya.** _ **Gomen nasai**_ **.  
** _ **Jaa ne**_ **#BOOF**


	4. Chapter 4: Uzumaki Minana?

**-** **POV Minana-**

" _Hoi, bangunlah._ "

Saat mendengar suara itu, akupun membuka mataku. Di sini... sedikit gelap. Mungkin karena sudah malam. Dan penerangan di sini hanya dibantu oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari jendela.

" _Akhirnya bangun juga. Kau tahu, waktuku tidak banyak. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik._ "

Aku langsung mencari asal suaranya. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun yang kulihat hanya Naru-nii-chan yang tidur di sisi kananku, Kakashi-san di sebrangku, Sasuke di sebelah kiri Kakashi-san, Sakura di sebelah Sasuke, dan Tou-chan tidur sambil duduk di dekat pintu. Ya, semuanya sedang tertidur. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit Sunagakure dengan ruangan yang terdiri dari 6 kasur. Dan sejauh yang kulihat, tidak ada satupun orang di sini yang memiliki suara yang sama seperti yang kudengar barusan.

" _Ini aku, Kurai Kōri no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana. Aku berbicara denganmu melalui telepati. Sebelum aku lenyap, Lucky menyegel sisa chakraku ke dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan._ "

' _Pantas saja suaranya terdengar tidak asing. Ternyata suaraku,_ ' pikirku. " _Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?_ " tanyaku.

" _Sebelumnya, aku ingin bilang... kalau akulah yang telah menyembuhkan lukamu, Naru-nii-chan, dan luka anggota tim 7 yang disebabkan Lucky. Yang mengetahui tentang diriku yang tersegel di dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan sekarang hanya Tou-chan dan Chiyo. Ah, mungkin Kaa-chan juga tahu._ "

 _Chakra_ diriku yang disegel di dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan. Itu adalah hal yang tak pernah kuketahui sampai sekarang. Saat penyegelan Kurama 8 –maksudku 16 tahun lalu, Lucky memang bertindak tanpa sepengetahuanku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau dia akan menyegel sisa _chakra_ diriku yang di masa depan ke dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan. Lalu saat mendengar kata-katanya itu, sepertinya aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

" _Sudah? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang semua yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?_ " tanyaku lagi.

" _Memang itu niat awalku. Aku berniat untuk memberitahu semua hal yang terjadi selama kau tidak ada... dan beberapa hal tak masuk akal yang aku ingin kau mengingatnya. Kau tahu? Dunia ini sudah 'tidak waras',_ " jawabnya.

"..."

" _Setelah kau menghilang, Lucky datang ke Konoha. Dia menculik Naru-nii-chan. Kejadian itu sama persis seperti saat aku diculik di masa sebelumnya. Lalu masalah sebenarnya... jika Lucky adalah orang yang menculik Naru-nii-chan, lalu siapa yang menyelamatkan Naru-nii-chan?_ "

' _Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?_ ' pikirku. Namun sepertinya... aku salah.

" _Jika di masa sebelumnya aku di diselamatkan oleh Lucky, maka di masa ini... seseorang yang menggantikan tempat Lucky untuk menyelamatkan Naru-nii-chan adalah Uzumaki Minana, dattebane._ "

" _Oh, begitu,_ " balasku tidak semangat. ' _Huh, harusnya aku tahu kalau dialah yang menyelamatkan Naru-nii-chan, dattebane,_ ' batinku yang juga jadi tidak semangat.

" _Hahaha, wajah bodoh itu... sudah kuduga kau akan berpikir seperti itu, hei diriku yang bodoh._ "

Ck! Dia tertawa dengan 'kerasnya'. Dia menertawakan dan seenaknya mengataiku bodoh. Namun aku sadar... sedikit demi sedikit, Minana yang sedang berbicara denganku ini... 'terlihat' berbeda dengan Minana yang ada dalam ingatanku.

" _Uzumaki Minana yang kusebut tadi itu bukan aku. Saat kubilang Uzumaki Minana, maksudku adalah Uzumaki Minana. Di masa ini, sepertinya ada lagi Uzumaki Minana yang lain, dattebane. Apa kau sekarang mengerti?_ "

" _Hah?!_ "

Spontan aku langsung bangun dari posisi tidurku. Ucapannya itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Namun aku tahu... kalau dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan hal itu.

" _Hahaha, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau dunia ini sudah tidak waras? Tapi, yah, kita kesampingkan soal itu–_ "

" _Apa maksudmu dengan 'kesampingkan soal itu', dattebane! Bukankah itu masalah serius?_ " bentakku.

" _Haahh? Masalah serius? Hoi, bocah bau kencur, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, itu bukanlah masalah serius, dattebane. Jika Uzumaki Minana yang kulihat itu memang diri kita, itu artinya dia memiliki tujuannya sama dengan kita. Jika takdir menghendaki, kalian bisa saja bertemu di suatu tempat,_ " balasnya dengan santai (baca: mengejek).

' _Jika takdir menghendaki?_ ' batinku bingung.

" _Waktuku tidak banyak. Jadi_ _kita kesampingkan soal itu dan_ _akan kulanjutkan,_ " lanjutnya. Kali ini, nada suaranya terdengar sedih. " _Naru-nii-chan diculik dan kau menghilang dengan mudahnya. Saat menyadari hal itu, Tou-chan memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi hokage. Lalu Kakek Hiruzenlah yang menggantikan tugas Tou-chan sebagai hokage. Hal itu sama seperti yang di masa sebelumnya._ "

Kali ini, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Namun aku memutuskan untuk diam. Suka memotong pembicaraan seseorang... sepertinya sifat Minana masa depan yang itu tertular padaku. Ya, aku ingin sekali memotong penjelasannya itu dan menanyakan sesuatu, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melakukan hal itu.

" _Dan sama seperti yang di masa sebelumnya. Saat ujian chuunin, Orochimaru memasang segel kutukan pada Sasuke. Lalu Orochimaru dan Suna melakukan penyerangan ke Konoha. Namun ada perubahan drastis pada pertempuran Kakek Hiruzen dan Orochimaru. Saat melawan Orochimaru, Kakek Hiruzen dibantu oleh Danzo. Haha, bisa kau bayangkan itu? Kakek X_ (baca: Danzo) _dan Kakek Hiruzen bertarung bersama._ "

"..."

" _Karena bantuan Danzo, Orochimaru beserta 4 pengikutnya_ (baca: Sakon, Tayuya, dkk) _terbunuh. Kau dengar? Kakek Hiruzen dan Danzo berhasil membunuh membunuh Orochimaru Yah, meskipun mereka juga ikut terbunuh,_ " lanjutnya lagi.

Dari nada bicaranya, aku sadar... kalau sedikit demi sedikit, kepribadian Minana masa depan mulai berubah.

" _Karena Orochimaru dan 4 pengikutnya itu mati, dan karena klan Uchiha tidak dibantai, Sasuke pun tidak menjadi ninja buron. Dia tetap berada di Konoha sampai sekarang. Dan meski Sasuke berada di desa, tapi untuk kejadian setelahnya... semuanya sama dengan yang di masa sebelumnya,_ " lanjutnya lagi.

Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menanyakannya. Dibandingkan pertanyaan itu, aku lebih khawatir dengan Minana masa depan. Sejak tadi, nada bicaranya terdengar aneh. Nada bicaranya tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di ingatan miliknya.

" _Untuk menyelamatkanmu, Kakashi, dan yang lainnya, mau tidak mau aku harus turun tangan. Untuk menyelamatkan kalian, mau tidak mau aku harus menghabiskan semua chakraku. Tapi, yah, untung saja Kurama dengan 'senang hati' memberikan chakranya padaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu cepat-cepat pergi._ "

Saat mendengar kata-katanya itu, sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Alasan kenapa nada bicaranya seperti itu... alasan kenapa kepribadiannya mulai berubah... itu semua karena _chakra_ Kurama. Sepertinya _chakra_ Kurama yang mengandung kebencian mulai masuk ke 'tubuh' Minana masa depan. Dan alasan kenapa sejak tadi dia bilang 'waktuku tidak banyak', mungkin karena dia cukup kesulitan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak dimakan oleh kebencian Kurama. Dalam wujud _chakra_ , tubuh Minana masa depan lebih mudah 'diracuni' dibandingkan saat punya tubuh asli.

" _Lalu hal penting lain yang perlu kau ingat: Lupakanlah masa depan. Lupakanlah ingatan yang pernah kuberikan padamu. Daripada kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan memikirkan cara mengubah masa depan, lebih baik kau nikmati saja hidupmu bersama Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan, dattebane. Mengubah masa depan itu... tidak mungkin. Menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian tanpa mengorbankan siapapun itu tidaklah mungkin, dattebane. Tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Tidak ada cara menyelamatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan dari–_ "

" _Ne, Diriku yang dari masa depan..._ " potongku. Kemudian aku turun dari kasurku. Lalu aku berjalan pelan ke tempat Tou-chan berada. " _Aku adalah Namikaze Minana. Aku adalah aku. Aku juga dirimu. Aku akan menjadi Namikaze Minana dan Uzumaki Minana,_ " lanjutku.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku sudah berada di samping Tou-chan. Kemudian dari tangan kananku, aku memunculkan sebuah spidol papan tulis.

" _Saat di dekat keluargaku, aku akan bersenang-senang seperti ini,_ " lanjutku sambil mencoret-coret wajah Tou-chan dengan spidol ini. " _Lalu saat aku sedang sendiri, aku akan memikirkan cara untuk mengubah masa depan. Aku tidak bisa diam dan menutup mata saat tahu kalau keluargaku berada dalam bahaya, dattebane. Karena itu, Minana... Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan keluarga kita dari lingkaran kematian ini. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan mati,_ " tambahku.

" _Kau pasti akan menyesali pilihanmu itu,_ " ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kuputuskan. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku, dattebane._ "

Tidak ada balasan dari Minana masa depan setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian...

" _HAHAHAHA!_ "

...Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang keras di dalam kepalaku. Tawanya kali ini... tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tawanya yang ini terdengar tulus, seperti tawa karena puas akan sesuatu.

" _Gambar kacamata dan 3 garis di kedua pipinya. Haha, sekalian saja gambar jenggot di dagunya,_ " lanjut Minana masa depan. Hmph, sepertinya dia tertawa setelah melihat mahakaryaku ini, ya?

" _Fufu, sepertinya kita satu pemikiran, ya?_ " balasku seraya menggambar jenggot di dagu Tou-chan.

Atmosfir antara aku dan Minana masa depan kini mulai terasa hangat. Kuharap... dia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa 'dipakai' untuk menahan emosi negatif _chakra_ Kurama.

"Sip!"

Aku langsung melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Entah kenapa aku sangat puas sekali dengan mahakaryaku ini.

 **-End of Minana's POV-**

* * *

..

 _ **Rating**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Adventure, Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Uzumaki... Minana..?**

.

"Sip!" gumam Minana dengan bangganya.

" **Apanya yang 'sip', Minana?** "

DEG

Minana tahu kalau itu adalah suara ayahnya. Ia langsung mematung. Minana masih melipat dua tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Dengan wajah polosnya, dia terus tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe..."

Minana langsung kabur ke tempat tidur Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih tidur, Minana menjambak rambut Naruto dan menyuruhnya bangun.

"Nalu-nii-chan, bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun, _dattebane_!" teriak Minana dengan suara cadelnya.

"Hmm~? Ada apa, _dattebayo_ ~?" balas Naruto yang masih setengah tidur.

Melihat kakaknya yang tak bangun-bangun, Minana langsung menaruh spidol miliknya ke tangan Naruto. Setelah 'memberikan' spidol pada Naruto, Minana segera kabur ke tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung meringkal di dalam selimut... seraya berkata, "Nalu-nii-chan yang melakukannya, _dattebane_. Padahal sudah Minana lalang (baca: larang)."

"Hahaha..."

Mendengar suara cadel dan tingkah anaknya, Minato tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mendengar suara tawa ayahnya, Naruto mulai bangun. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia menoleh ke arah Minato. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat muka ayahnya yang penuh dengan coretan. Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha, Tou-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan mukamu? Hahahaha..."

Sambil menahan tawanya, Minato menunjuk apa yang Naruto pegang. Naruto pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ayahnya. Naruto langsung panik sendiri saat melihat spidol yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"T-tidak, Tou-chan. Ini bukan Naru–"

"Tou-chan tahu, kok," potong Minato.

Lalu Minato menunjuk ke tempat Minana, seolah memberitahu kalau Minana yang mencoret mukanya. Naruto pun melihat ke tempat Minana. Ia bisa melihat wajah gadis kecil yang mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Naru-nii-chan," sapa Minana sambil menunjukkan senyum polosnya. Namun perlahan senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung. "Naru-nii-chan, kan?"

"I-iya, ini Naru kakakmu, _dattebayo_ ," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Saat kakaknya membalas sapaannya, Minana terlihat senang sekali. Kemudian, ia melompat ke tempat tidur Naruto.

Tiga keluarga Namikaze itu mulai bercerita dan tertawa. Minana menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada Minato dan Naruto. Tentu saja tidak semuanya, dan berbohong di beberapa bagian ceritanya. Minana tetap menjadi anak ceria seperti biasanya (saat di depan keluarganya). Meski tubuhnya tetap seperti 8 tahun lalu, Minana mencoba tidak sedih dan mengubahnya menjadi pertanyaan polos versi anak kecil agar keluarganya tidak begitu khawatir.

Saat tahu tubuh adiknya dingin, Naruto memberikan syal berwarna hitam pada Minana. Meski sedikit terlambat, tapi hal itu sama seperti yang terjadi di masa sebelumnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tim 7, tim Guy, Minato dan Minana memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Setelah berpamitan dengan Gaara, Minato dan Minana menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 untuk mengirim semuanya kembali ke Konoha dengan instan. Di masa ini, Minana kecil memutuskan untuk memberitahu Minato dan Naruto tentang dirinya yang bisa menggunakan _hiraishin_.

...

Dalam sekejap, mereka semua sudah sampai di Konoha, tepatnya di gerbang utama. Di sana, Kushina sudah menunggu kedatangan suami dan anaknya. Saat melihat keluarganya sudah pulang, Kushina langsung menghampiri mereka. Kushina tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Minana dari Minato. Rasa sedih, khawatir, dan senang terlukis jelas di wajah Kushina. Ia langsung memeluk Minana dengan eratnya.

* * *

 **(11 Tahun Lalu)**

 **-** **POV Lucky-**

Sebenarnya aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi, tapi aku harus pergi. Beberapa ANBU Konoha sedang berpatroli dan mendekat ke tempatku. Akan bahaya kalau mereka melihatku ada di sini. Apalagi namaku ada di makam Konoha. Bisa-bisa mereka akan menganggapku ET-Lucky (baca: Edo Tensei Lucky) dan menyerangku.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..." ucapku sebelum pergi.

Setelah beberapa jam, aku sudah jauh dari Desa Konoha. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah pohon. Untuk anak kecil sepertiku, perjalanan ini sangat melelahkan.

" **Darimana saja kau, Lucky?** "

DEG

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara wanita itu. Sangking takutnya, aku bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Dia adalah gadis berambut ungu dan ada origami berbentuk bunga di kepala kirinya.

"Konan-nee... kah?" panggilku tidak yakin dan tanpa menatap matanya. Kuharap aku memang salah lihat.

Kenyataannya, aku memang tidak salah lihat. Itu memang Konan-nee. Dia masih berada di sampingku. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku. Dia menunggu jawaban dari tindakanku ini. Mau tidak mau, akupun menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-aku dari Konoha. Karena syarat tinggal di Amegakure adalah aku harus jadi anggota Akatsuki, makanya aku mau 'tinggal' di Konoha saja," jelasku padanya.

Konan-nee langsung menghela napas saat mendengar penjelasanku itu. "Fuuh, jangan dianggap serius ucapan Pain. Dia hanya bercanda. Kau boleh tinggal bersama kami meski kau tidak bergabung. Lagipula, kau kan teman kami," balas Konan-nee.

"..."

Konan-nee menyuruhku bangun. Kemudian kami kembali ke Amegakure.

* * *

 _Nama Lucky; (mantan) shinobi Konoha; hobi memancing emosi orang; sifatnya ceria, humoris, suka memancing emosi orang, jahil, dan sedikit ceroboh. Itu adalah hal yang mereka katakan padaku saat aku siuman. Mereka menceritakan tentang diriku dengan sangat detail, bahkan sampai ninjutsu yang kukuasai_ _juga_ _mereka ceritakan. Karena tidak ingat apapun, akupun memutuskan untuk bertingkah seperti yang mereka sebutkan._

 _Namun setelah 3 hari, entah kenapa aku merasa hampa saat harus bersikap ceria dan suka jahil seperti itu. Ya, wajar saja, kan? Aku harus memiliki sifat ceria, humoris, suka memancing emosi orang, jahil, dan sedikit ceroboh meski aku sendiri tidak ingat kenapa harus bersikap seperti itu. Hmph, meski terasa hampa, tapi aku tetap saja melakukan 'sifat dan kelakuan bodoh' tersebut._

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa diriku bisa hilang ingatan, tapi yang pasti, saat itu tubuhku terluka parah di dekat perbatasan Hi no Kuni. Tepatnya, saat itu tubuhku terpotong menjadi 2. Itu kata mereka, jadi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Namun jika itu benar, berarti aku ini bukan manusia. Itu artinya aku adalah immortal._

 _'Mereka' yang selalu kusebut tadi adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Yah, karena aku ini immortal, jadi aku tidak yakin itu termasuk menyelamatkanku atau tidak. 'Mereka' adalah Yahiko dan Konan._

 _Yahiko dan Konan. Mereka bilang kalau aku adalah teman mereka. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi teman mereka... yah, entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Mereka bilang kalau dulu aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka._

 _Konan. Dia adalah gadis berambut ungu, tepatnya ungu kebiru-tuaan (?). Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya begitu. Tapi kalau memanggilnya begitu, rasanya sedikit tidak sopan. Apalagi penampilanku ini seperti anak berumur 10 tahun. Makanya aku menambahkan kata '–nee' yang artinya 'kak' setiap mau memanggilnya._

 _Lalu Yahiko a.k.a... Pain-sama. Dia adalah orang yang paling mudah kuingat. Rambut oranye dan mata pola irisan bawangnya itulah yang membuatku mudah mengingatnya. Orangnya sedikit seram. Yah, mungkin karena dia adalah pendiri organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki._

 _Karena aku tidak suka 'terikat', aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Amegakure a.k.a tinggal bersama Yahiko dan Konan. Tapi dengan syarat... masuk ke organisasi anehnya itu (baca: Akatsuki). Fuuh, tentu saja aku menolak syarat tersebut. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Seperti yang kubilang. Aku tidak suka terikat. Aku yakin kalau hal tersebut juga tertanam dalam diriku yang dulu. Buktinya meski diriku sekarang hilang ingatan, tapi sifatku yang itu tidak hilang. Namun anehnya, Yahiko bilang kalau dulu aku adalah shinobi Konoha. Fuuh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa diriku yang di masa lalu bisa/mau terikat dengan hal seperti 'menjadi shinobi Desa Konoha'._

 _Untuk sekarang_ _..._ _aku ingin mencari tahu apa sebenarnya diriku ini. Lalu, aku juga ingin mencari tahu... kenapa aku sangat ingin_ _ **mati**_ _. Meski tidak ingat apapun, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu kepikiran untuk bunuh diri a.k.a mati. Rasanya sangat aneh jika memiliki keinginan untuk mati tapi tidak tahu alasannya._

 _Yahiko atau... Pain-sama membiarkanku untuk pergi ke desa atau negara lain. Namun dengan syarat... Konan-nee harus ikut denganku. Fuuh, gerakanku sekarang jadi terbatas (?)._

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku terus berpergian ke berbagai tempat, kecuali ke Konoha. Saat ke Konoha waktu itu, aku sadar kalau aku bukan penduduk asli Konoha. Buktinya adalah di Konoha tidak ada klan yang orang-orangnya immortal sepertiku. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang asal-usulku di tempat lain.

...

...

...

Namun setelah 3 tahun, hasilnya nihil. Maksudku... hasilnya nihil untuk pencarian tentang informasi tentang diriku. Kami atau... aku malah berhasil merekrut beberapa _shinobi_ untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki. _Shinobi_ yang 'kami' rekrut itu adalah Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu. Mereka semua adalah ninja buron yang paling kejam dan di cari di Dunia _Shinobi_. Hmph, aku tidak menyangka kalau sifat jahilku (?) akan membuat Pain-sama dan Konan-nee mendapatkan anggotanya secepat ini. Atau mungkin Pain-sama memang sudah merencanakan hal ini? Yah, aku tidak peduli jika memang iya.

...

"Fuuh."

Sekarang, aku sedang makan bakpao di salah satu warung di Amegakure. Hujan-hujanan seperti ini memang paling enak makan yang hangat-hangat. Namun saat sedang asyik-asyik makan seperti ini, Pain-sama malah menyuruhku untuk cepat kembali ke markas.

...

"Ada apa?" tanyaku _to the point_ saat sudah sampai di markas.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan ini," jelas Yahiko seraya memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

Aku segera membaca kertas itu. Di situ tertulis: _Bantulah shinobi Iwa yang sedang bersembunyi di Hi no Kuni untuk menculik anak Yondaime Hokage._

Setelah membaca tulisan ini, spontan aku melihat Pain-sama. "Permintaan siapa?" tanyaku heran. Baru kali ini ia memintaku melakukan hal seperti Ini.

"Aizen Sousuke," jawab Pain-sama.

"Aizen Sousuke?" gumamku mengulang kembali. Habisnya, namanya terdengar tidak biasa.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang yang bernama Aizen Sousuke itu ingin melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi karena itu di Konoha, kupikir sekalian saja aku mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku yang hilang.

...

...

...

Sebelum ke Konoha, aku menemui 3 _shinobi_ Iwa yang bersembunyi di Hi no Kuni. Karena bisa merasakan _chakra_ dan karena mata ini, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menemukan posisi mereka. Yah, awalnya mereka curiga dengan kedatanganku, tapi setelah 'berbicara' sebentar, mereka akhirnya mengerti.

...

...

...

Nama Lucky.

Umur 13 tahun.

Penampilan: memakai _t-shirt_ hitam, memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam, dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Setelah sampai di Konoha, aku langsung pergi ke kedai _dango_ dan memesan 10 _dango_. Sambil memakan _dango_ enak ini, mata merahku menangkap berbagai informasi yang tertulis di perpustakaan dan kantor hokage. Di desa ini, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk 'memanen' informasi yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk memulihkan ingatanku.

Aku memakan _dango_ keempatku. Setelah puas melihat informasi di perpustakaan dan buku kecil tentang mata iblis dan _hiraishin level_ 4 yang dibaca Yondaime, kali ini aku memerhatikan rumah-rumah di Konoha. Dengan mata iblis, aku bisa melihat tembus pandang. Saat melihat berbagai rumah (termasuk isinya), mataku kini tertuju pada 1 rumah, tepatnya suatu apartemen. Itu adalah tempat tinggal seseorang yang sudah meninggal 8 tahun lalu.

Apartemen itu adalah tempat tinggal _kunoichi_ yang sudah menghentikan Kyuubi 8 tahun lalu... Kurai Kōri no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana. Dan mungkin... apartemen itu juga tempat tinggalku saat aku tinggal di Konoha. Aku tahu itu... saat melihat 3 foto di atas bufet kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya. Di salah satu foto itu ada Yondaime Hokage, istri Yondaime, Kurai Kōri, dan... diriku yang sudah dewasa.

"A..Aku..?"

Kemudian dengan mata iblisku, aku melihat foto yang kedua. Itu adalah foto Kurai Kōri, Yondaime Hokage, istri Yondaime, dan salah satu Sannin yang ubanan. Lalu foto ketiga adalah foto diriku dan Kurai Kōri saat berumur 10 tahun. Di foto itu, sepertinya aku menarik Kurai Kōri agar ia mau difoto bersamaku.

"Jadi aku tinggal dengan Minana, ya? Dan melihat foto-foto itu, sepertinya hubunganku dengan Minana sangat dekat," gumamku pelan sekali sambil memakan _dango_ kelimaku.

Setelah melihat foto-foto itu, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku. Setelah melihat foto itu, kupikir aku akan sakit kepala dan ingatanku akan kembali, tapi sepertinya... itu tidak terjadi.

...

Sambil memakan _dango_ -ku —entah sudah yang keberapa—, kali ini aku sedang memerhatikan seseorang. Yang membuatku tertarik untuk memerhatikannya adalah... yah, karena dia... mirip denganku, tepatnya diriku yang sudah dewasa. Wajahnya sama persis dengan diriku yang sudah dewasa. Yang berbeda hanya warna rambut dan pakaian yang dipakai. Orang yang mirip denganku itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih, memakai kimono hitam, dan membawa pedang yang ia taruh di pinggang kanannya.

Seseorang yang mirip denganku itu sekarang sedang makan ramen di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Setelah selesai makan ramen, iapun keluar. Dan saat diluar, ia menarik pedangnya dari sarung pedang. Lalu dia... melihat ke arahku. Mata merah kami saling bertemu. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang ia lihat itu beneran diriku atau bukan, tapi...

Pria itu tiba-tiba menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pedang yang ia pegang. Kemudian ia bergumam—

...

Sambil memakan _dango-ku_ —entah sudah yang keberapa—, kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mencari informasi dari percakapan orang-orang di desa ini. Saat sedang melihat gerak bibir dari beberapa penduduk Konoha, tanpa sadar mataku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan diriku yang sudah dewasa. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia... benar-benar sangat mirip dengan diriku. Mungkin yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya yang berwarna putih dan ia memakai kimono hitam.

Orang yang mirip dengan diriku itu sekarang sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian. Sambil memainkan gagang pedang yang ada di pinggang kanannya, ia berjalan dengan santainya di tengah keramaian itu. Tak ada satupun orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melirik ataupun melihat ke arahnya. Entah kenapa... dia seperti sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba orang tersebut berhenti berjalan. Kemudian dia menarik pedang yang ada di pinggang kanannya. Dia... tiba-tiba... mata merahnya tiba-tiba melirik ke arahku. Aku menyadari hal itu. Lalu dia menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pedang yang ia pegang, seraya bergumam—

...

Sambil 'memanen' informasi yang ada di Konoha, niatnya aku ingin di kedai _dango_ ini sedikit lebih lama lagi, tapi _dango_ yang kupesan tadi ternyata sudah habis. Itu benar-benar aneh. Rasanya, aku baru baru saja memakan 6 dango.

' _Apa sangking enaknya aku memakan semuanya sekaligus?_ ' pikirku. "Yah, biarlah," gumamku.

Setelah membayar, aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku tadi, yaitu mengumpulkan informasi. Karena tadi sudah membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan dan buku pedoman Yondaime (baca: buku kecil tentang kemampuan Minana dan Lucky), aku memutuskan untuk melihat dan mendengar gosip di desa ini.

Namun gosip yang beredar di desa ini... kebanyakan adalah gosip tak mengenakkan yang membuatku muak. Gosip itu berasal dari obrolan beberapa penduduk Konoha. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang, 'Penyerangan Kyuubi 8 tahun lalu itu karena ulah Uzumaki Minana. Dan anak Yondaime hokage adalah pembawa bencana'.

Saat mendengar omongan mereka itu, tanpa sadar diriku diselimuti oleh kemarahan. Untuk pertama kalinya... aku merasakan emosi marah karena kehendakku sendiri. Dari informasi yang sudah kukumpulkan, padahal sudah jelas kalau Uzumaki Minana lah yang telah menghentikan penyerangan Kyuubi.

"Ceria dan humoris. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa diriku yang dulu mau hidup dengan sifat seperti itu di desa tak tahu terimakasih ini," gumamku datar. " **Pantas saja Pain-sama dan Konan-nee membentuk Akatsuki untuk membasmi hama seperti desa ini.** "

Karena omongan mereka itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali memberi mereka pelajaran.

* * *

 _Dari informasi yang kudapat, sepertinya hubunganku dan Uzumaki Minana sangat dekat. Yah, itu dulu. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan Uzumaki Minana. Namun anehnya, penyebab diriku marah sekarang... karena penduduk Desa Konoha mengejek kematiannya. Ini sangat... aneh._

* * *

Tanggal 10 Oktober. Hari ini adalah hari dimana keluarga Namikaze mengunjungi makam rekan mereka yang telah mati 8 tahun lalu. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak akan atau terlambat untuk datang ke sini. Mungkin karena anak perempuan mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menghilang tanpa jejak seperti itu.

...

"Jadi kau ada di sini, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?"

Naruto-kun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suaraku. Spontan, dia menoleh ke arahku. Dia memerhatikan diriku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

* * *

' _ **Aku akan membuat orang-orang di desa ini merasakan kejadian malam itu.**_ '

* * *

"Informasi tentang Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhmu itu adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia. Namun anehnya, adikmu mengetahui hal itu. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu adikmu itu tahu atau tidak, tapi melihat gerak-geriknya saat bersamamu–"

"CUKUP!"

Naruto-kun langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Kemudian dia berlari menjauhiku. Fakta dan kebohongan... Aku memadukan kedua hal itu agar emosinya bisa 'memanggil' Kyuubi keluar.

Karena tidak banyak orang yang datang ke makam ini, aku memutuskan untuk diam di sini... sembari melihat Naruto-kun yang berlarian di Desa Konoha. Dengan mataku, aku bisa melihat aura tipis yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

Namun...

Saat berlari di tengah desa, dia bertemu Ayah dan Ibunya. Orang tuanya langsung menghampiri Naruto-kun yang sedang menangis. Mereka sadar kalau _chakra_ Kyuubi mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto-kun. Lalu dengan mudahnya, Yondaime Hokage menghentikan dan memperkuat segel di perut Naruto-kun.

"Err... Apa aku tadi hilang kendali? Fuuh, jadi begini ya rasanya marah, kesal, dendam, kasihan, dan... iba? Ternyata rasanya memang aneh. Huh, aku heran kenapa manusia bisa betah memiliki emosi seperti ini."

PLOK PLOK

Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku. Gara-gara mendengar omongan penduduk desa ini, aku hampir saja menjadikan desa ini sebagai musuhku. Meski aku ke sini karena perintah Pain-sama, tentu saja yang dicap sebagai penjahatnya adalah aku jika aku macam-macam.

* * *

 _Sesuatu seperti berbisik padaku untuk tenang. Akupun menurutinya. Aku melupakan niatku yang ingin mengeluarkan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Aku mencoba kembali seperti Lucky yang ''biasanya'._

* * *

"Karena menculiknya malam-malam, lebih baik aku cari makan dulu."

Agar hal seperti tadi tak terjadi lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengintip dan menguping (baca: berhenti mencari informasi). Aku memutuskan untuk fokus pada target yang harus kuculik.

Lalu karena ulahku, sepertinya Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tidak melanjutkan pencarian anak perempuan mereka. Lalu karena ini sudah malam —tepatnya subuh—, sepertinya anak yang harus kuculik adalah Naruto-kun. Huh, padahal yang ingin kuculik adalan Minana-chan.

...

...

"Aku sangat heran kenapa Naruto bisa tahu tentang Kyuubi dan Minana (baca: Kurai Kōri). Ternyata kau ya yang memberitahunya... Lucky?"

"Ah, Minato, ya? Lama tidak bertemu," balasku tidak semangat sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

 _Melihat Minato yang menatapku dengan iba, aku jadi tak tahan untuk membohonginya._

 _Jahil dan suka memancing emosi orang._

 _Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa diriku yang dulu hobi sekali melakukan hal itu. Pantas saja rasanya hampa jika orang yang kujahili adalah orang asing. Jika yang dijahili adalah orang yang kukenal seperti ini (?), rasanya sangat menyenangkan._

 _'Menjadikan hobi ini sebagai tujuan hidupku sepertinya bukan pilihan buruk,' pikirku._

* * *

"Asal kalian tahu. Aku paling benci dengan kematian. Kematian hanya membuat sedih orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. Lalu alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini... itu karena aku tidak mau merasakan kesedihan seperti itu lagi," ujarku tidak semangat.

Kushina sedikit marah saat mendengar jawabanku. "Tidak hanya kau! Aku dan Minato juga sedih dengan kematian Mi–"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," potongku dengan nada dingin. "Pertama Minana. Lalu cepat atau lambat, kalian akan pergi menyusulnya. Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang sedih karena kematian Minana. Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang sedih karena kematian kalian bertiga. Lalu hal yang paling menyebalkan... aku harus hidup sendirian di dunia ini dengan memikul kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah karena kematian kalian. Karena itu... aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan kalian semua. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi merasa sedih dengan kematian kalian."

* * *

 _Lagi dan lagi. Semua kata-kata itu terus keluar dari mulutku. Kata-kata 'manis' itu terus membuat Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Itachi terhanyut dalam drama yang kubuat ini. Aku... benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Reaksi mereka saat tahu kalau aku sebenarnya amnesia... Hahaha, aku tidak sabar menantikan wajah bodoh mereka._

* * *

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengan kalian dan Konoha. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan Konoha sebagai musuhku. Lagipula, aku sekarang lagi butuh uang. Itu sebabnya aku membuat tawaran dengan _shinobi_ Iwa tersebut," jelasku dengan nada tidak semangat seraya merenggangkan tubuhku. Aku tidak menghiraukan _kunai_ Itachi yang berada 5 cm di belakang kepalaku. "Jarak 100,000876 km dengan ketinggian 0,2675 m dan arah jam 12. Itu adalah lokasi dimana aku menyuruh _kagebunshin_ -ku untuk menyerahkan Naruto pada _shinobi_ Iwa. Yah, tapi itu beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang mungkin mereka sudah ada di perbatasan. Karena 'aku' (baca: _kagebunshin_ Lucky) sudah menerima bayaranku, aku tidak peduli jika kalian mau menyelamatkan Naruto atau tidak."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Konoha, aku...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tertawa dengan kerasnya. Bahkan aku sampai memeluk perutku sendiri karena tak tahan dengan kelucuan itu. Aku... baru kali ini aku bisa tertawa puas sampai seperti ini. Rasa senang ini... Aku heran kenapa diriku bisa berpikir untuk mati saat aku bisa merasakan perasaan senang seperti ini.

TIK TIK

Rintikan air hujan mulai membasahi kepalaku. 'Hujan biru' ini membuatku kembali sadar ke dunia nyata. Spontan, 'hujan biru' ini membuatku berteduh di bawah pohon. 'Hujan biru' ini pasti ulah Pain-sama. Aku menyebutnya 'hujan biru' karena aku bisa melihat aura _chakra_ milik Pain-sama disetiap tetesan air hujan ini.

"Pertemuan anggota Akatsuki, kah? Hmph, aku tidak menyangka kalau pertemuannya akan dilakukan disini."

Dari sini, aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ Pain-sama, Konan-nee, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, dan Kakuzu berada di satu tempat. Jadi aku yakin kalau itu adalah pertemuan anggota Akatsuki.

"Yah, karena hujan ini buatan Pain-sama, sepertinya aku akan aman disini," gumamku seraya duduk di bawah pohon. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sini sembari menunggu Pain-sama selesai melakukan pertemuannya.

* * *

 _Kukira aku akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang disini, tapi..._

* * *

"Lucky..?"

"Ya?" jawabku seraya membuka mataku.

DEG

Mataku langsung melotot. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya sampai dia memanggil namaku. Rambut merah, mata kiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan berwarna merah, serta memakai syal berwarna hitam dengan ada plat besi lambang Konoha. Aku langsung mematung saat melihat seseorang yang di depanku ini. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

 _'H-hoi, apa-apaan ini? K-Kurai Kōri..?_ '

A-aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, menandakan kalau aku pasti salah duga. Lalu aku mengucek mataku dan kembali melihat seseorang yang menegurku tadi. Dia... memakai pakaian hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan rambut. Sedangkan mukanya ia tutup dengan topeng berbentuk rubah.

Meski pakaiannya menutupi seluruh tubuh, tapi aku tetap bisa melihat ciri-cirinya dengan mata merahku. Rambut merah dan syal hitam. Tidak salah lagi kalau dia adalah Kurai Kōri no Konoha. Apalagi wajahnya juga sama seperti yang di foto.

"S-siapa, ya?" tanyaku jujur. Entah kenapa, sesuatu seperti berbisik padaku... 'jika berbohong, nyawa melayang'.

Namun saat aku mengatakan hal itu, perlahan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ah, benar juga. Mana mungkin kau tahu siapa aku," gumamnya pelan sekali.

DEG

"Eh?"

Dia... mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku. Dia tahu kalau aku mengalami amnesia. Tapi yang membuatku heran... kenapa ia bisa tahu? Yang tahu tentang amnesiaku hanyalah Pain-sama dan Konan-nee. Bahkan anggota Akatsuki yang kurekrut saja tidak tahu kalau aku pernah mengalami amnesia. Dan sejauh yang kutahu, tidak ada _shinobi_ yang mengawasi/menguntitku. Tapi... dia...

* * *

 _Dia orang pertama yang membuatku takut seperti ini. Dia..._

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lucky. Tapi kusarankan kau untuk menjauh dari sini. Sebentar lagi, tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang."

"Eh?"

Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari yang ia bicarakan. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa kutebak. Ekspresi diwajahnya tidak bisa kutebak seperti ekspresi manusia lain yang pernah kutemui. Matanya melihat ke tempat Pain-sama berada. Aku tahu kalau dia bermaksud untuk menyerang Akatsuki, tapi aku tidak tahu... alasan kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu.

 **Dia berbahaya.**

"A-anoo..."

Saat mendengar suaraku, dia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan datar.

"Sebaiknya Nee-chan tidak kesana. Nee-chan bisa terbunuh."

Meski dia memakai topeng, tapi aku bisa lihat kalau dia hanya tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kataku itu. Kemudian dia mengelus kepalaku. Lalu perlahan, senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi 'senyum hampa'.

' _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..._ '

"Aku tidak peduli," jawabnya pelan. Lalu dia membelakangiku. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula... harusnya waktu itu aku mati bersama kau dan Naru-nii-chan, _dattebane_."

"..."

Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Lalu disaat yang sama, pikiranku langsung kosong. Mataku terus fokus melihat punggungnya. Tanpa sadar, tanganku mencoba meraih punggungnya itu, tapi tangan kecilku tidak sampai untuk meraihnya.

"Uzumaki... Minana..." gumamku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Dengan wajah terkejut, dia langsung menoleh kearahku. Sepertinya ia mendengarnya. "Lucky... kau tahu siapa ak–"

JLEB

"–eh?"

Tangan kecilku kini bermandikan darah. Tangan kecilku bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. _Kunoichi_ itu kini menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan.

"K-kena..pa..?" tanyanya tertatih-tatih.

Aku menatapnya dengan datar. Tanganku masih menembus dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bertingkah dan menyamar sebagai Kurai Kōri no Konoha Uzumaki Minana. Jika itu agar kau bisa menarikku kepihakmu, sayang sekali karena cara itu tidak akan berhasil."

* * *

 _Uzumaki Minana yang asli sudah mati 8 tahun lalu. Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Dan itu memang benar. Jadi... sudah pasti kalau Uzumaki Minana yang didepanku ini adalah palsu._

 _Kau tahu? Aku paling benci dengan orang yang mencoba menjadi seseorang yang sudah mati._

* * *

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang terkejut karena penjelasanku ini. Bibirnya bergerak, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tidak mengatakannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan depresi. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keputusasaan.

JLEB

' _Eh?_ '

Pain-sama tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Kemudian ia menusuk kepala Minana palsu. Lalu ia menarik Minana palsu dari tanganku. Setelah lepas, Pain-sama menendangnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Pain-sama.

Perlahan suara Pain-sama mulai kabur. Pandanganku kini terfokus pada _kunoichi_ yang mirip Minana itu. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan suatu cahaya. Lalu perlahan, tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

' _Apa itu... efek penggunaan jurus mustahil yang kedua?_ '

Jurus mustahil. Itu adalah hal istimewa yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang memiliki mata merah ini.

Aku... masih memerhatikan tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang. Padahal dia adalah musuh. Padahal dia hanya orang asing, tapi tanganku gemetaran. Tangan yang kupakai untuk menusuknya... kini tak berhenti gemetar. Bahkan setelah tubuh _kunoichi_ itu lenyap, tanganku masih tak berhenti gemetar. Kejadian ini... seolah ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ini terjadi. Perasaan tak mengenakkan ini... sepertinya aku pernah merasakan hal tak mengenakkan ini... dimasa lalu.

"LUCKY! KAU DENGAR, TIDAK?!"

DEG

Teriakan Pain-sama membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan membunuh siapapun. Kalau kau melakukannya, kau akan hilang ingatan lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

* * *

 _Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku menemukan tujuan hidupku. Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk masuk Akatsuki agar aku bisa menemukan kesenangan dengan menjahili anggota Akatsuki yang lain._

 _Ya, harusnya seperti itu._

 _Namun itu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan._

 _Gara-gara Minana palsu itu, tubuhku jadi terasa aneh. Kepalaku terasa aneh. Dadaku terasa aneh. Yah, daripada dibilang aneh, mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'sakit'._

 _Jika awalnya aku menjahili orang karena kesenangan, sekarang aku menjahili orang agar aku bisa melupakan rasa 'sakit' itu. Dan setelah beberapa tahun, rasa 'sakitnya' menghilang._

 _Tapi rasa 'sakit' itu kembali muncul... saat Namikaze Minana tiba-tiba datang ke hadapanku dengan 'menunjukkan' hal yang sama seperti Minana palsu._

 _Aku langsung menusuknya... berharap itu juga akan melenyapkan rasa sakitku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi saat melihat Pantat Ayam (baca: Sasuke) yang menyedihkan. Aku merasa ingin mati._

 _Ini tidak masuk akal!_

 _Padahal aku hilang ingatan_ _!_ _Padahal aku sudah tidak ingat alasan kenapa aku menyukainya_ _!_ _A_ _ku su_ _dah tidak perlu_ _meneruskan impian atau tujuan Uzumaki Minana_ _!_ _Harusnya aku dan dia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi_ _!_ _Tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?_ _!_ _Ini tidak masuk akal_ _!_

 _ **Rasa sakit ini membuatku ingin mati!**_

* * *

 **(Di Masa Sekarang)**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat sekarang adalah langit-langit batu (?). Sepertinya aku sengaja dibiarkan tidur di Gua (baca: markas Akatsuki). Lalu karena tidur di tempat keras seperti ini, punggungku jadi sakit-sakit.

"Hoi, kau sudah sadar?"

Itu suara hiu (baca: Kisame). Dan aku mengabaikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengelus punggungku yang sakit. Setelah mengelusnya, akupun bangun dan berjalan keluar markas. Ternyata sekarang sudah siang.

' _Uh, sudah berapa hari aku pingsan? Yang pasti... sudah lebih dari satu hari aku tidur di tanah ini,_ ' pikirku.

Aku melihat-lihat keadaan tubuhku. Luka karena pertempuran kemarin sudah sembuh. Ada bekas jahitan di luka-lukaku yang kemarin. Aku yakin kalau ini ulah Kakuzu.

' _Cih! Padahal bukan ninja medis, tapi berani sekali dia menggunakan tubuhku sebagai 'bahan ujicobanya'._ '

* * *

 _Aku jadi lebih perhatian dengan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Aku lebih memerhatikan keadaan tubuhku. Aku sedang mencoba... untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari mimpi yang baru saja kualami. Aku... sama sekali tidak mau mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu. Dadaku langsung sakit jika aku memikirkannya terlalu dalam._

* * *

"Kisame, sudah berapa lama aku pingsan? Dan apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama aku pingsan?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Aku mungkin _immortal_ , tapi aku merahasiakan hal itu dari semua anggota Akatsuki. Jadi tidak heran kalau Kisame, Deidara, atau anggota Akatsuki yang lain tidak tahu kalau aku tidak akan mati meski lukaku dibiarkan saja.

"Sudah satu minggu kau tidak sadarkan diri." Dia terlihat berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku. "Ada anggota baru yang bergabung saat kau tidak sadarkan diri. Dan karena kemampuan anggota baru itulah... akhirnya kita berhasil menyegel Ichibi tanpa hambatan."

Sebuah pernyataan langsung terlintas di kepalaku.

"Anggota baru? Siapa? Hmph, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menyogok Pain-sama dengan Ichibi."

"Bukan 'menyogok'. Ketualah yang membawa Ichibi dengan tangannya sendiri."

"Oohh..."

Tidak ada intonasi pada nada bicaraku barusan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Pain-sama melakukannya, dan aku tidak ada niat untuk mencari tahu.

"Hmph, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana Ketua mengeluarkan Ichibi dari tubuh Jinchuuriki," ujar Kisame lagi. Nada bicaranya seolah-olah memintaku untuk menjelaskan bagaimana cara Pain-sama melakukan hal tersebut.

Aku mengabaikan Kisame. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa terdekat. Lagipula sudah satu minggu aku pingsan. Itu artinya, selama seminggu itu aku belum makan.

"Biar kutebak. Apa anggota barunya memakai topeng _oranye_ yang bentuknya seperti lolipop?"

' _Pembicaraan dengan Kisame belum cukup untuk membuatku melupakan mimpi tentang kejadian_ _8 tahun lalu_ _. Aku terus_ _saja_ _mengalihkan perhatianku ke hal-hal yang ada di sekitarku._ '

"Hee~? Kau tahu, ya?" balasnya. "Ah, yang lebih penting, bisakah kau mengembalikan kita ke tempat sebelumnya? Gara-gara kau yang tiba-tiba datang ke sini, perjalanan yang harus kita tempuh untuk menangkap Yonbi jadi lebih jauh. Meski kau bilang tidak mau menggunakan jurus teleportasimu itu, setidaknya bertanggungjawablah untuk mengembalikan kita ke posisi sebelum kita ke sini," protesnya.

Karena ucapannya terdengar berbelit-belit, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Setiap menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4, aku jadi teringat Minana palsu yang kubunuh 8 tahun lalu. Aku... tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

* * *

Alasan kenapa Ichibi berhasil ditangkap... itu semua karena campur tangan dari seseorang. Ia datang ke Sunagakure setelah tim 7 kembali ke Konoha. Seseorang itu datang ke Sunagakure saat hari sudah malam.

...

...

...

Hari itu, matahari baru saja terbenam. Sebagian penduduk desa Suna masih berlalu-lalang untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang masih melakukan kesehariannya.

Pria berambut putih yang terlihat acak-acakan, memiliki mata berwarna merah darah, serta memakai kimono hitam dan haori berwarna putih dengan tulisan "五" di punggungnya. Penampilan fisik pria itu sangat mirip dengan anggota Akatsuki yang berasal dari desa Konoha.

Dengan santainya, ia berjalan di tengah keramaian. Di dalam keramaian itu, ia berjalan sambil menusuk pedang ke tubuhnya sendiri. Meski melakukan hal aneh itu, tak ada satupun penduduk Suna yang menoleh atau mencegahnya untuk melakukan aksi berbahayanya itu. Bahkan, tak ada satupun penduduk atau _shinobi_ Suna yang sadar jika wajah pria berambut putih itu sangat mirip dengan anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Lucky.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, pria berambut putih itu berhenti. Sekarang, ia sedang berdiri di depan kantor Kazekage. Setelah melihat-lihat bangunan tersebut, pria tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun ia kembali berhenti saat melihat 2 _shinobi_ Suna yang datang menghampirinya.

Dua _shinobi_ Suna langsung menyiapkan _kunai_ dan kuda-kuda saat melihat pria berambut putih itu. Mereka sadar kalau wajah pria itu sama seperti Lucky. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya saja. Meski sebuah pedang menancap di tubuh pria tersebut, tapi 2 _shinobi_ tersebut tidak mengurangi rasa waspada mereka.

"Siapa kau?!" ujar salah satu _shinobi_ Suna.

' _Bisa melihatku, huh? Hmph, selain jinchuuriki, sepertinya di desa ini ada beberapa orang yang memiliki reiatsu yang tinggi._ '

Pria berambut putih itu hanya diam saja. Ia masih menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pedang. Meski menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pedang, tapi ia tidak terluka sedikitpun. Pedang itu hanya menembus tubuhnya, seolah tubuh atau pedangnya hanya ilusi.

"Kalian lupa kalau kalian pernah melihatku," gumam pria berambut putih itu dengan pelan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, 2 _shinobi_ yang di depannya langsung terdiam. Tatapan 2 _shinobi_ itu terlihat kosong. Dua _shinobi_ itu menyimpan kembali _kunai_ mereka. Lalu 2 _shinobi_ tersebut pergi menjauhi pria berambut putih. Dua _shinobi_ tersebut kembali ke tempat sebelum mereka bertemu atau melihat pria berambut putih.

Begitu 2 'penghalang' sudah pergi, pria tersebut kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan pedang yang masih 'menusuk' tubuhnya, ia tetap berjalan ke kantor Kazekage... seraya bergumam, "Siapapun yang bisa, pernah, atau sedang melihatku di desa ini... mereka akan lupa kalau mereka pernah melihatku datang ke desa ini."

...

...

Setelah beberapa menit, pria berambut putih itu sudah sampai di depan ruangan Kazekage. Lalu tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Kazekage ada di dalam ruangan. Kage muda itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dan melihat ke arah pintu, seolah sudah tahu tentang kedatangan pria berambut putih.

" _Bakudo_ _#1_ : _Sai_."

DEG

Kedua tangan Kazekage langsung bergerak ke belakang, seolah seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dan mengikat kedua tangannya. Kage muda itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pria di hadapannya ini.

" _Hiraishin_ _level_ 4," gumam lagi pria berambut putih.

Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua berpindah ke tengah gurun pasir. Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa mereka lihat hanya hamparan pasir.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kau bukan Lucky! Dari pakaianmu, sepertinya kau juga bukan anggota Akatsuki!" desis sang Kazekage.

"..."

Pria berambut putih itu tidak menjawabnya. Pria tersebut menarik pedang yang 'menusuk' tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik kimononya. Sesuatu itu adalah sarung tangan merah yang memiliki lambang tengkorak dan dikeliling api biru. Lalu ia pakai sarung tangan tersebut di tangan kirinya.

DEG

Kage muda itu melotot tak percaya saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Hingga akhirnya, Kazekage ambruk karena tidak kuat menahan aura membunuh (baca: _reiatsu_ ) yang dikeluarkan pria berambut putih.

"'Lukki' (baca: Lucky). Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kata itu, Gaara-kun," balas pria itu dengan suara datar. Lalu perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Kazekage a.k.a Gaara. Kemudian dengan datarnya, pria berambut putih itu berkata, "Namaku adalah Namikaze Yukki. Nama asliku sebenarnya adalah Lucky, bukan Yukki. Karena Minana memanggil Yukki dengan namaku, jadi aku dan Yukki tukeran nama. Aku adalah _shinigami_ yang menciptakan _bount_ generasi pertama 970 tahun lalu. Aku adalah pendiri klan Namikaze, sekaligus orang yang memusnahkan klan Namikaze itu sendiri. Aku datang menemuimu karena di masa ini aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuh semua orang yang Minana coba selamatkan. Aku akan menghancurkan paradoks waktu yang ia ciptakan. Aku akan menghancurkan... masa depan Lucky dan Minana."

"K-kau tidak waras!"

Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan. Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Gaara sadar kalau orang di sampingnya itu bukan manusia. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dan ia tidak bisa 'meminta bantuan' pasirnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari 'ancaman'.

"Meski aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, aku tidak yakin kau akan mengingat semuanya, Gaara-kun. Dari semua yang kau dengar, lihat, dan yang akan kau alami nanti... yang perlu kau ingat hanyalah kimono hitam dan haori putih dengan tulisan 五 ini. Seperti yang lainnya, kau... tidak boleh ingat kalau kau pernah bertemu denganku. Kau... hanya perlu mengingat pakaian yang kupakai..." ujarnya seraya menusuk Gaara dengan _zanpakutou_ miliknya.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, Reader-san. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar? Kuroki minta maaf karena** _ **update**_ **-nya lama T.T  
Ah, iya, bagaimana menurut Reader-san dengan _chapter_ ini? Apa pendapat kalian dengan _chara_ baru ini?  
Baiklah, Kuroki akan membalas **_**review**_ **Reader-san yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.**

 **..**

 **Guest: Hehe,** _ **arigatou**_ **pujiannya. Kuroki senang mendengarnya :3**

 **Ayuka onyx Koyuki: Yoroshiku, Koyuki-san *boleh dipanggil begitu?*  
Selamat datang di ff ini, Koyuki-san. Dan.. umm.. maaf, karena banyak banget saran dan deskripsi T.T  
Di **_**chapter**_ **kemarin, sebenarnya Kuroki sadar kalau deskripsi di _chapter_ kemarin itu terlalu panjang. Tapi Kuroki bingung mau nambahin **_**line**_ _ **break**_ **-nya dimana. Soalnya** _ **line**_ _ **break**_ **biasa Kuroki pakai untuk ganti scane gitu (?), dan kadang Kuroki pakai titik 3x (...) sebagai pengganti** _ **line**_ _ **break**_ **. Tapi sepertinya... -aarrggh, Kuroki bingung sendiri gimana ngejelasinya T.T  
Yang pasti, Kuroki sedang mencoba saran Koyuki-san *meski pembatasnya pakai titik 3x*  
** _ **Arigatou ne**_ **, Koyuki-san XD**

 **..**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan** _ **spoiler**_ **, akan Kuroki jawab *plak*  
Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Ah, iya. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang Reader-san lebih berhati-hati ketika sedang ujian. Mungkin saja penyebab Reader-san (termasuk Kuroki) suka lupa waktu ujian itu (meski udah belajar) karena ulah Namikaze Yukki *plak*  
Haha, **_**just kidding**_ **:v**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir kesini. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Jaa ne #BOOF**

* * *

 **Profil Chara:**

.

 **Nama:** Namikaze Yukki (nama asli Namikaze Lucky)

 **Jenis Kelamin:** Laki-laki

 **Umur:** kurang lebih 980 Tahun

 **Status:** Pencipta _Bount_ , Pendiri Klan Namikaze

 **Sifat dan Watak:** Selalu berpikir rasional, tidak bisa merasakan emosi (membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak peduli terhadap orang lain), tidak mengerti apa itu rasa simpati dan empati, kadang suka jahil

 **Elemen Dasar:** -

 **Kemampuan:** Ada 2 kemampuan utama. Pertama, _doujutsu_ mata iblis (membuatnya bisa menggunakan semua _ninjutsu_ dan _kidō_ ). Kedua, _Zanpakutou._  
Kemampuan _zanpakutou_ -nya ada 2 (dalam wujud _shikai_ ), yaitu mengintip ingatan target yang ditusuk dan membuat orang-orang lupa akan suatu hal/kejadian ("lupa" tidak sama dengan "ingatan yang dihapus"). Saat menusuk target, pengguna _zanpakutou_ bisa memilih untuk membuat semua orang lupa tentang target, atau target lupa tentang suatu kejadian. Karena bisa mengintip ingatan target, pengguna _zanpakutou_ bisa menentukan apa saja yang perlu diingat oleh targetnya. Kemampuannya dalam membuat seseorang "lupa" hampir mirip dengan amnesia. Ingatan target bisa kembali (seperti amnesia sementara), namun bisa saja ingatan tersebut hilang selamanya (seperti amnesia permanen). Seseorang/siapapun yang terkena kemampuan _zanpakutou_ ini, mereka juga lupa kalau mereka pernah lupa.  
Contohnya seperti 2 _shinobi_ Suna itu. Misal mereka "satpam" kantor Kazekage, terus mereka melihat Yukki dan menghampirinya. Yukki pakai kemampuan _zanpakutou-nya_ agar 2 _shinobi_ itu lupa tentang dirinya. 2 _shinobi_ itu langsung balik ke asalnya (berdiri di depan kantor Kazekage). Mereka kembali melakukan tugasnya. (2 _shinobi_ Suna itu tidak ingat pernah pernah melihat atau menghampiri seseorang. Mereka berdua ingatnya sejak tadi hanya sedang berdiri disitu dan tidak ada siapapun yang lewat dan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi).

 **Penampilan:** Secara fisik sama dengan Lucky, yang berbeda hanya warna rambut saja (warna putih). Pakaian utamanya adalah kimono hitam dan memakai haori putih dan di punggungnya ada gambar lingkaran dan tanda salib berwarna hitam (mirip dengan gambar yang ada di pakaian Lucky di _cover_ ff yang sebelumnya).


	5. Chapter 5: Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Diingat

**A/N: Hanya satu hal yang ingin Kuroki beritahu sebelum Reader-san membaca _chapter_ ini. Dalam bahasa jepang, kata "yukki" bisa diartikan sebagai "keberanian".**  
 **Oke, untuk sekarang cukup itu saja. Selamat membaca~ XD  
**

* * *

"Namaku Namikaze Minana, _dattebane_ ," ujar Minana memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah memberitahu namanya dan tidak ada yang bertanya, Minana berjalan ke bangku kosong yang ada di pojok kanan belakang. Karena hanya tempat itu yang kosong, Minana tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk di sana.

"Baiklah, hari ini Sensei akan mengadakan ujian dadakan yang kalian nantikan," jawab sang guru tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya

"HEEEEEEEEEE?! YANG BENAR SAJA, YUKKI-SENSEI?! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Memakai rompi _jounin_ , membawa pedang di punggungnya, rambut berwarna putih, dan mata berwarna biru. Dengan entengnya, guru 'polos' itu mengatakan ujian dadakan di depan murid di kelasnya. Tentu saja semua murid langsung protes, kecuali Minana.

' _Sial, kenapa malah jadi begini?_ ' pikir Minana sambil memerhatikan guru yang ada di kelasnya.

* * *

..

 _ **Rating**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Adventure, Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Diingat**

.

 **-POV Minana-**

 **-Flash Back-**

"Hah? Akademi? Kenapa Minana harus masuk Akademi lagi, _dattebane_? Kenapa tidak langsung jadi _genin_?" balasku tidak terima.

Beberapa menit lalu kami sedang pesta makan dalam rangka kembalinya diriku. Namun hal itu langsung tergantikan dengan debat tak berujung sejak seseorang tanpa sadar menyinggung sesuatu soal diriku yang besok mulai masuk Akademi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau masuk sekolah itu lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya. Aku mencoba membujuk Kaa-chan untuk mengubah pikirannya, tapi...

" **Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas, _dattebane._ Entah setuju atau tidak, mulai besok kamu harus masuk Akademi, **_**dattebane**_ **,** " jawab Kaa-chan yang tetap pada pendiriannya. Rambut Kaa-chan masih berdiri (?), pertanda bahwa Kaa-chan dalam mode _akai chishio no habanero_.

Dalam mode itu, persentase Tou-chan dan Naru-nii-chan untuk mengubah keputusan Kaa-chan adalah 0%. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa mengandalkan mereka dan sejak tadi mereka juga hanya diam saja. Namun jika aku yang melakukannya sendiri... umm.. mungkin persentase berhasilnya diriku untuk mengubah keputusan Kaa-chan... umm... 2%. Yah, meski mustahil, tapi...

"Tapi–"

" **Tidak ada tapi,** _ **dattebane**_ **,** " potongnya.

Kaa-chan masih tetap teguh dengan keputusannya itu. Melihat dirinya yang tak goyah seperti itu, aku akan sedikit memaksa.

"Naru-nii-chan saja sudah jadi ANBU! Minana tidak punya waktu untuk main-main di Akademi! Minana juga–"

" **Tetap harus masuk Akademi,** _ **dattebane**_ **.** "

"Tapi–"

" **Tidak ada tapi,** _ **dattebane**_ **.** "

Aku langsung diam. Ya, aku sadar kalau itu percuma saja, tapi karena masih ada kemungkinan 2% itu... aku...

" _Kuroi, tidak bisakah kau keluar dan menjelaskan sesuatu supaya Kaa-chan mengubah keputusannya?_ " tanyaku pada Kuroi yang ada di dalam tubuhku.

" _Minimal 1 bulan untuk mengumpulkan kembali kekuatanku. Bahkan untuk 1 bulan itu saja, aku hanya bisa mempertahankan wujud fisikku di dunia nyata selama 5-10 menit,_ " jawabnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kuroi, aku turun dari tempat dudukku. Naru-nii-chan langsung mendekatiku. Aku tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan dan katakan. Namun aku tidak peduli.

"M-Mina–"

Saat jarakku dan Naru-nii-chan tinggal 20cm, air berbentuk tentakel muncul di hadapan Naru-nii-chan. Naru-nii-chan langsung berhenti. Bisa kulihat betapa terkejutnya Naru-nii-chan... begitu pula dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.

Air itu adalah kemampuan milik Lucky masa depan. Pelindung air itu seperti 'hidup'. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Air itu hanya bertindak seperti 'sifat Lucky'.

"Minana lelah, _dattebane_. Minana mau tidur."

Cepat-cepat aku mengatakan hal itu sebelum mereka menanyakan hal aneh-aneh. Kemudian aku segera pergi ke kamarku.

 **-Di Kamar Minana-**

Begitu sudah di kamar, aku langsung mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu kamar. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, aku langsung terdiam... sambil menatap kosong suatu arah. Lalu aku melepas syal dan membuka sedikit jaket di bahu kiriku. Bisa kulihat tanda _hiraishin_ milik Tou-chan yang belum menghilang.

"Selama ada segel _hiraishin_ ini, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Yah, aku bisa saja melenyapkan segel _hiraishin_ ini, tapi jika aku melakukannya, Tou-chan akan curiga padaku. Apalagi tadi aku tanpa sadar 'menggunakan' pelindung air itu pada Naru-nii-chan. Mereka pasti mulai membicarakannya," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Setelah 'puas' melihat segel _hiraishin_ itu, aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku. Lalu merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Meski aku mematikan lampu, tapi kamarku tidak begitu gelap. Cahaya dari beberapa rumah, lampu jalan, dan cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela membuat kamarku tidak begitu gelap.

"Ah. Bolehkah aku menambahkan beberapa hal pada penjelasanmu itu?"

DEG

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara orang asing di kamarku. Spontan aku langsung bangun dan mengaktifkan mata iblis. Orang asing itu ada di dekat pintu sambil menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan sebuah pedang.

"Si–"

 **-End of Flash Back-**

 **-End of Minana's POV-**

* * *

Setelah membagikan lembar soal pada semua muridnya, Sensei yang dipanggil Yukki itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Yukki memerhatikan murid-muridnya. Selagi mengawas, ia "memotong-motong" jarinya dengan pedang yang ia bawa. Meski begitu, tangannya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Sedangkan muridnya yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja. Mereka tahu kalau pedang milik Senseinya itu seperti pedang ilusi.

Namikaze Minana. Dia adalah murid baru di kelas Yukki. Sejak mendapatkan soal–ah bukan. Sejak bertemu dengan Yukki di ruang guru, Minana penasaran dengan Sensei berambut putih itu. Meski sekarang ia sedang mengerjakan soal yang ada di mejanya, sesekali Minana melirik ke arah Yukki.

Salah satu murid laki-laki tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian ia berdiri seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Yukki yang sedang bersantai. "Yukki-sensei, apa-apaan dengan soal-soal ini?! Kenapa soalnya susah semua?!"

Mendengar keluhan muridnya, Yukki menoleh ke arah muridnya itu. "Ya wajar saja susah. Itu kan soal untuk tes pertama ujian _chuunin_ ," jawab Yukki. Nada bicaranya terdengar monoton.

"HEEEEEEE?!"

Seluruh murid di kelas langsung syok saat mendengarnya, kecuali Minana.

"JANGAN NGOMONG HAL ITU DENGAN MUKA TEMBOKMU, YUKKI-SENSEI! HARUSNYA KAU TAHU KALAU SOAL INI TERLALU SUSAH UNTUK KAMI!" protes anak itu lagi.

"Tapi jika kalian bisa menjawab semua soalnya dengan benar, aku akan meluluskan kalian dari Akademi ini," tambah Yukki. Tentu saja nada bicaranya masih terdengar monoton.

"Ugh..!"

Semua murid langsung bungkam. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, tapi mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menjawab soal ini.

"Memangnya ada yang bisa menjawab soalnya, huh?" tanya lagi anak itu.

Yukki tidak menjawabnya, tapi ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada gadis kecil berambut merah yang sedang menunduk dan menulis. Itu adalah Minana. Dan pandangan semua murid tertuju dengan apa yang ditunjuk guru mereka.

Minana yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, iapun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke depan. Sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, dengan polosnya Minana berkata, "Apa?"

"Hoi, Anak Baru. kau benar-benar bisa menjawabnya?" tanya anak itu tidak yakin.

"Iya... mungkin,"

"Cih!" Saat mendengar jawaban Minana, anak itu kembali menatap Yukki. "Jadi kau berpihak padanya, huh... Yukki-sensei."

"Berpihak? Maksudmu membantu? Kenapa aku harus membantunya untuk lulus?" tanya balik Yukki.

"Karena dia anak Hokage," balas lagi anak itu lagi sedikit kesal.

Yukki diam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengambil dan membaca salah satu buku tipis yang ada di mejanya. Buku tipis itu berjudul 'Kumpulan cerita anak-anak'.

"Membantu karena anak Hokage. Membantu karena anak Hokage. Membantu karena anak Hokage." Selembar demi selembar Yukki membalik halaman di bukunya untuk menemukan maksud dari kata-kata yang ia gumamkan.

Anak tadi langsung _sweatdrop_ saat melihat kelakuan gurunya. "Buku pedoman hidupmu sangat menyedihkan, Yukki-sensei," ujarnya _speechless._

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau aku menceritakan lagi cerita di buku ini?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dengan nada bicara dan muka tembokmu, kau sangat tidak cocok jadi pendongeng." Anak itu menghela napas. Kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Minana. "Maaf karena sudah menuduhmu. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan yang namanya curang saat ujian. Kalau mau curang, harusnya ajak-ajak."

"Ohh..." Minana ikutan sweatdrop saat mendengar kata-kata anak itu.

Pada akhirnya, suasana kelas berubah jadi berisik. Waktu ujian tidak seperti waktu ujian. Satu kelas ramai-ramai menyontek jawaban Minana. Meski di kelas ada guru, mereka sama sekali tidap peduli. Begitupun dengan sang guru yang tidak begitu peduli dengan apa muridnya lakukan. Semua murid yang menyontek jawaban Minana sudah masuk dalam rencana Yukki.

' _Sepertinya murid-murid di kelas ini tidak seburuk apa yang kupikirkan,_ ' batin Minana.

...

...

...

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang. Begitu melihat Yukki keluar kelas, Minana mengejarnya. Setelah beberapa detik berlari, Minana berhasil menyusul Yukki yang sedang menuju ke ruang guru.

"Tunggu, Sensei!" panggil Minana.

Yukki pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia sadar kalau Sensei yang dipanggil itu adalah dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," lanjut Minana.

"Apa itu pembicaraan yang penting?" tanya Yukki dengan wajah 'boneka'nya.

"Sebenarnya... tidak begitu penting, _dattebane_ ," jawab Minana sedikit gugup. ' _Kalau dilihat sekilas, sepertinya sifat Yukki-sensei mirip dengan Kuroi. Bagaimanapun, aku harus memastikan beberapa hal padanya. Aku punya firasat tentang hal itu._ '

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bicarakan di atap," ujar Yukki sambil menunjuk ke atas.

...

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua sampai di atap. Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan. Saat duduk, Yukki tetap melakukan kebiasaannya, yaitu 'memotong-motong' tangannya dengan pedang yang selalu ia bawa.

"Kau ini... masokis ya, Sensei?" tanya Minana yang _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan 'sadis' Senseinya.

Yukki mengarahkan dan menusuk Minana dengan pedangnya. "Ini tidak sakit. Jadi tidak bisa disebut masokis," jawab Yukki dengan muka 'polosnya'.

Lalu Yukki kembali 'memotong-motong' tangannya. Namun sesekali ia juga 'menusuk' Minana. Minana hanya mengabaikannya.

' _Bahkan mukanya sama datarnya dengan Kuroi. Ugh, sulit sekali ditebak isi pikirannya,_ ' pikir Minana sedikit frustasi. "Nama 'yukki', tapi mukamu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan namamu."

"Apa 'keberanian' itu harus dicerminkan dalam ekspresi wajah?" jelas Yukki. Masih tidak ada perubahan dalam nada bicaranya. "Kalau soal berani, bukankah ada seseorang disekitarmu yang memenuhi kriteria? Sangking beraninya sampai tidak peduli dengan larangan ataupun hidupnya sendiri," lanjut Yukki.

"Ah, Naru-nii-chan, ya?" tebak Minana. Tanpa sadar, isi pikiran Minana dipenuhi dengan tindakan bodoh Naruto. Baik itu yang di masa lalu, maupun yang di masa depan.

"Sebenarnya orang yang kumaksud bukan Naruto. Tapi, yah, terserah kau."

' _Dasar terlalu pasrah. Kalau begitu..._ ' batin Minana saat mendengar kata-kata Yukki. "Sensei, apa sejak dulu Sensei selalu begini?" tanya Minana seraya menunjukkan ekspresi heran/penasaran.

"Begini bagaimana?" tanya Yukki (bingung). Meski bertanya begitu, wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Kata-kata dan ucapan sama sekali tidak sesuai.

"Umm... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Minana melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Posenya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkannya dengan serius. "Maksudku, kenapa Sensei selalu terlihat tidak punya ekspresi? Dan... apa benar kalau buku kumpulan cerita anak-anak itu buku andalanmu?"

"Oh, 'begini' yang kau maksud itu itu. Soal buku ini, sebenarnya istriku yang menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal dari buku ini," jawab Yukki tanpa menyaring lagi kata-katanya.

Minana yang mendengarnya pun sangat terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya itu.

"Hah? Istri? Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Minana bertubi-tubi.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Yukki dengan entengnya. "Lalu soal ekspresiku ini, itu karena aku dulu pernah hilang ingatan. Bahkan rambutku sendiri melupakan jati dirinya (baca: berubah jadi putih)."

Minana sangat terkejut saat Yukki mengatakan hal itu. ' _Eh? Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu..._ ' pikir Minana seperti mengerti sesuatu.

"Karena hilang ingatan itu, aku tidak bisa 'ingat' rasanya marah, senang, sedih, benci, dan sebagainya. Hilang ingatan itu menghapus nafsu, perasaan, dan emosi manusiaku. Saat menyakiti, membunuh, menolong, atau menyelamatkan seseorang, aku 'tidak ingat' rasa puas setelah melakukan hal-hal itu. Terkadang aku merasa aneh pada orang yang hobi membunuh atau hobi menyelamatkan orang lain. Apa enaknya melakukan hal itu?" lanjut Yukki.

' _...sama seperti yang dialami Lucky sekarang? Jadi alasan kenapa ia masuk Akatsuki dan menusukku tanpa sebab karena... dia hilang ingatan? J-jangan-jangan dia–_ '

Karena terpaku dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, Minana tidak sadar kalau mata biru Senseinya berubah menjadi warna merah. Karena terlalu fokus, Minana sampai tidak 'ingat' kalau tubuhnya sekarang sedang terbaring. Karena terlalu fokus dengan isi pikirannya sekarang, Minana sampai tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan wali kelasnya itu. Bahkan karena terlalu fokus, Minana tidak 'ingat' kalau dirinya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Lupa cara mendengar sampai besok pagi. Lupa cara membuka mata sampai besok pagi. Lupa cara menggunakan _ninjutsu_ sampai besok pagi. Lupa caranya bangun sampai besok pagi," gumam Yukki saat menusuk tubuh Minana dengan pedang a.k.a _zanpakutou-nya._ "Ryuuka, keluarlah."

Satu detik setelah mengucapkan hal itu, di samping kiri Yukki muncul seekor naga berwarna hitam. Naga itu memiliki panjang 2m dan lebar 20cm, serta mata naga itu berwarna merah.

"Ada apa, Yukki-sama?"

Ryuuka. Itu adalah nama asli Naga Hitam yang tinggal di dalam tubuh Minana. Itu adalah nama asli Kuroi 970 tahun lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya iseng."

Kuroi terlihat tidak peduli. Ia tahu siapa yang membuat Penciptanya melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. ' _Lagi-lagi Yukki-sama memakai ajaran sesat Lucky untuk mengerjaiku. Hmph, jika bertemu lagi dengan Lucky, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku membuatnya 'mati' karena kehabisan reiryaku._ '

"Sepertinya aku tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingat sesuatu," ujar Yukki seraya menusuk tubuh Minana lagi dengan _zanpakutou-nya._

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melakukan semua ini, Yukki-sama?" tanya Kuroi.

"Tidak ada. Masih sama seperti dulu," jawab Yukki dengan santainya.

Kuroi adalah _bount_ pertama yang Yukki ciptakan. Yukki sengaja membuat sifat Kuroi sama seperti sifatnya. Suatu 'sensasi' akan dirasakan jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki banyak kesamaan pada diri kita sendiri. Harusnya begitu, tapi setelah hidup beberapa puluh tahun dengan Kuroi, tak sekalipun Yukki merasakan 'sensasi' itu.

"Apa karena kami (baca: _bount)_ gagal mengembalikan nafsu dan emosimu... kau menikah dengan manusia yang ada di dunia ini agar kau (setidaknya) bisa mengerti apa itu yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang? Jika demikian, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Minana yang kukenal selama ini adalah salah satu keturunanmu. Pantas saja dia bisa menyentuhku."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau ingatanku tidak kembali. Dan Ryuuka... Kau sudah mengulang dunia ini sampai 5x dan baru tahu sekarang? Kau ini memang tidak peka',"

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari _'shinigami_ batu' sepertimu."

Setelah selesai 'melupakan' beberapa ingatan Minana, Yukki menaruh kembali _zanpakutou-nya_ ke sarung pedang. Kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Minana.

"Kenapa kau tidak protes saat Minana memanggilmu dengan nama 'Kuroi', Ryuuka?" tanya lagi Yukki sebelum pergi.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dipertemuan pertama kami, tapi dia tetap memanggilku Kuroi. Lagipula, nama adalah sebuah kata yang digunakan untuk membedakan benda yang satu dengan benda yang lain. Dipanggil apapun bukan masalah untukku. Kau juga begitu kan, Yukki-sama?" jawab Kuroi. Kemudian ia masuk kembali ke tubuh Minana.

* * *

 **-Flash Back-**

 **-Di Kamar Minana-**

"Ah. Bolehkah aku menambahkan beberapa hal pada penjelasanmu itu?"

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara orang asing di kamarnya. Spontan ia langsung bangun dan meminjam mata iblis Kuroi. Orang asing itu ada di dekat pintu sambil menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan sebuah pedang.

"Si–"

Dalam sekejap, seseorang tersebut sudah berada di depan dan membekap mulut Minana dengan tangan kanan. Seseorang itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna merah. Dia terlihat sama persis seperti Lucky. Hanya saja, orang yang ada di depan Minana terlihat seperti Lucky versi putih karena pakaian orang tersebut juga serba putih.

" _Bakudou #4: Hainawa._ "

Suatu cahaya muncul dari tangan kiri pria itu. Kemudian cahaya itu memanjang seperti tali dan mengikat tubuh kecil Minana.

' _A-apa-apaan ini? Siapa dia? Dan jurus apa ini?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

"Segel _hiraishin_ yang di pasang di tubuhmu sangat mirip dengan _shuriken_ es yang pernah kau buat dulu. Segel _hiraishin_ itu bisa mendeteksi _chakra_ dalam radius 1 km. Tapi, karena aku dalam wujud _shinigami_ , Minato tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Merasakan _reiatsu_ sangat berbeda dengan merasakan _chakra_."

Namun serangan pria itu belum selesai. Satu detik setelah membekap dan mengikat Minana dengan _kidou,_ pria tersebut mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ yang sangat kuat. Ia membatasi _reiatsu_ -nya hanya di dalam kamar ini. Karena _reiatsu_ tersebut, Minana sangat kesulitan untuk mengatur napasnya.

Setelah membuat Minana tidak bisa kabur dan meminta tolong, pria tersebut mengambil pedang di pinggang kanannya. Lalu ia 'menusuk' pedang itu pada Minana.

"Kau lupa cara membuka mata sampai besok pagi, lupa cara menggunakan _ninjutsu_ sampai besok pagi, lupa caranya bangun sampai besok pagi, dan lupa tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Naga hitam dan Rubah yang ada di dalam tubuh Minana hanya diam terpaku saat Minana dibuat tidak berdaya dengan mudahnya.

' _Yukki-sama, kau..._ ' batin Kuroi saat melihat pria itu (baca: Yukki) mengotak-atik ingatan Minana.

"Ryuuka..." panggil Yukki pada 'seseorang' yang bernama Ryuuka.

Satu detik kemudian, di samping kiri Yukki muncul seekor naga berwarna hitam. Naga itu memiliki panjang 2m dan lebar 20cm, serta mata naga itu berwarna merah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ryuuka. Kau tidak berubah sejak aku mengubahmu menjadi 'setengah _zanpakutou'_ ," kata Yukki basa-basi.

Kuroi tidak menanggapi ucapan Yukki. Ia hanya menatap Minana. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Yukki-sama?"

"Eh?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ryuuka, spontan Yukki menoleh ke arah Ryuuka. "Wow, apa ini? Apa ini? Ryuuka-ku mengajukan pertanyaan? Akhirnya kau ada perkembangan juga setelah mengulang dunia ini sampai 5x," jawab atau ejek Yukki dengan datarnya. Tentu saja Yukki mengatakan hal itu bukan karena keinginannya. Ia mengatakan hal itu karena Lucky bilang harus dijawab begitu jika Kuroi tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa disuruh.

"..." Kuroi hanya diam. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ah, aku sekarang mau pergi ke Sunagakure. Di sana ada seseorang yang harus kubunuh. Aku tidak mau Minana pergi ke Sunagakure. Aku tahu kalau Minato sudah memasang segel _hiraishin_ agar ia bisa memantau keberadaan Minana, dan Minana juga tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah saat tahu ayahnya memasang segel _hiraishin_ di tubuhnya. Meski demikian, masih ada peluang 20% jika Minana akan pergi ke Sunagakure," jelas Yukki. Ia masih 'mengotak-ngatik' apa saja yang perlu Minana ingat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Yukki-sama? Bagimu yang tidak punya niat untuk membunuh atau menolong seseorang... Semua ini tidak ada artinya," tanya lagi Ryuuka tanpa intonasi di setiap kalimatnya.

"Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, jika dunia dalam bahaya, maka kita harus menyelamatkannnya," jawab Yukki polos.

' _Sudah kuduga,_ ' pikir Kuroi.

"Dalam situasi ini, penyebab dunia dalam bahaya adalah **perulangan dunia**. Lalu penyebab dunia terus terulang karena: 'Naruto dan Lucky'; 'Naruto'; 'Lucky'; atau 'Minana dan Naruto' terbunuh saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" tambah lagi Yukki.

Kuroi terdiam sejenak. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, itu memang benar. "Memang benar kalau semua pengulangan yang terjadi selama ini karena Minana dan atau Lucky. Jadi–"

"Aku akan menghancurkan masa depan mereka," potong Yukki.

Kuroi terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Penciptanya. Bahkan setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan Penciptanya selama 970 tahun lebih, tidak ada emosi apapun yang membuatnya senang, sedih, ataupun yang lainnya. Saat Yukki bilang tentang tujuannya, Kuroi sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menghentikannya.

"Orang-orang di rumah ini memiliki _reiatsu_ yang sangat tinggi. Mereka pasti bisa melihat dan mendengar suara kita."

Setelah beberapa lama, Yukki sudah selesai mengatur apa yang perlu Minana ingat. Kemudian Yukki menusukan _zanpakutou_ -nya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah memasang _kekkai_ di kamar ini. Suara kita tidak akan terdengar," jawab Yukki.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke dalam tubuh Minana."

"..."

 **-End of Flash Back-**

* * *

 **-Sore Hari-**

 **-Kediaman Namikaze-**

Dengan wajah 'boneka'nya, Yukki datang ke kediaman 'keluarganya'. Sambil menggendong Minana di punggungnya dan membawa tas Minana di tangan, Yukki datang dan mengetuk pintu dengan kakinya. Yang membuka pintu adalah istri Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina. Kushina sangat panik saat melihat putrinya pingsan. Iapun menyuruh Yukki untuk masuk dan membawa Minana ke kamar. Minato yang kebetulan ada di rumah juga ikut ke kamar Minana.

Dengan hati-hati Yukki membaringkan tubuh Minana di atas kasur. Kemudian ia memberikan tas Minana pada Minato. Namun setelah itu, Kushina menarik Yukki untuk keluar kamar Minana. Begitu berada di depan kamar Minana, mereka berhenti. Yukki memerhatikan Kushina dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. Ia memerhatikan mata, alis, bibir, hembusan napas, dan semua bagian tubuh Kushina. Setelah diperhatikan, Yukki bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kushina sekarang sedang marah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minana?" desis Kushina.

"Tadi kami sedang mengobrol, tapi dia tiba-tiba pingsan," jawab Yukki.

Minato yang sedang menyelimuti Minana kini menoleh ke arah Yukki. Tanpa sadar ia mendengar percakapan Yukki dan Kushina.

' _Kushina?_ ' pikir Minato heran.

Kushina masih menatap tajam Yukki.

"Jam pertama tadi adalah ujian dadakan. Mungkin dia lelah karena mengerjakan ujian itu," jelas lagi Yukki.

Kushina masih menatap tajam Yukki.

"Kalau begitu... apa aku harus bilang 'aku yang membuatnya pingsan' agar kau percaya ucapanku?"

DEG

Spontan Kushina melayangkan pukulannya pada Yukki.

"T-tunggu Kushina–"

Terlambat.

Pukulan itu telak mengenai pipi kiri Yukki. Yukki sama sekali tidak menghindar. Namun satu detik kemudian, dengan cepat tangan kanan Yukki mencengkram leher Kushina.

"Apa itu yang namanya insting seorang ibu?" tebak Yukki dengan nada seperti biasa.

Melihat hal itu, spontan Minato mengeluarkan Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Dalam sekejap, Rasengan Minato tinggal 5cm dari Yukki. Namun...

Seekor naga hitam muncul di tangan kanan Minato, tepat dimana Rasengan berada. Rasengan Minatopun lenyap. Minato langsung berhenti dan menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari naga itu. Ia juga melompat mundur menjauhi Yukki.

"M-mata iblis..?" gumam Minato saat melihat mata merah pada naga hitam.

Naga dengan panjang 2m dan lebar 20cm itu sekarang sedang melayang di sekitar Yukki.

"Kuroi, kah?" gumam Yukki.

Kemudian Yukki melepaskan sesuatu yang ada di matanya. Matanya yang semula berwarna biru langit kini tergantikan dengan warna merah darah.

 _Ini adalah lensa kontak. Sama seperti obat yang kuberikan pada Minana, lensa kontak ini berfungsi untuk menyegel kekuatan mata iblis._

Tanpa sadar Minato teringat dengan perkataan Lucky tentang hadiah ulangtahun Minana (baca: Minana masa depan) 16 tahun lalu.

"Mata iblis dan... lensa kontak itu..? Jadi kau yang mencuri lensa kontak itu... Lucky?!"

"Aku bukan Lucky. Hanya karena penampilanku mirip dengannya, bukan berarti aku adalah dia," jawab Yukki.

Lalu Yukki mengambil pedang yang ada di punggungnya dengan tangan kiri. Dan tangan kanan Yukki masih mencengkram leher Kushina. Tentu saja sejak tadi Kushina mencoba melepasnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Jika kalian berdua mau menutup mulut dan mata kalian tentang kejadian ini, aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua hidup dengan mengingat semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sambil memegang _kunai hiraishin-_ nya _,_ Minato terus memerhatikan Yukki. Otaknya juga terus mencoba mengingat tentang _shinobi_ yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi yang Minato ingat tentang Yukki hanyalah julukan 'guru boneka' yang ia miliki sejak mengajar di Akademi 8 tahun lalu. Sebelum menjadi guru atau sejak kapan Yukki tinggal di Konoha, saat menjabat jadi Hokage, Minato sama sekali tidak mengingat hal itu.

"Melihat Minana yang berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, seharusnya kalian berdua bersyukur karena 16 tahun yang lalu aku tidak jadi membunuh kalian."

"Kau mengenal Minana?" tanya Minato heran.

"Dalam arti yang luas, 'iya'."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi 16 tahun lalu? Tidak, bukan. Maksudku, kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi 16 tahun lalu. Kau pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya Minana pikirkan."

Tiba-tiba Yukki mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Minato. "Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu? Namikaze Minato? Namikaze Kushina?" tanya Yukki memastikan. Lalu Yukki melepas cengkramannya dari Kushina.

Kushina sedikit terbatuk-batuk setelah Yukki melepaskan cengkramannya.

" **Kau..!** " desis Kushina.

"Beritahu kami!" jawab Minato yakin.

"Kemampuan _zanpakutou-_ ku adalah membuat seseorang melupakan suatu hal atau kejadian. Apa kau masih yakin ingin mengetahuinya dari mulutku?" tanya lagi Yukki. Ia masih mengarahkan _zanpakutou_ -nya ke arah Minato.

" _Zanpa_.. _kutou_..?" ujar Minato bingung. ' _Rasanya aku pernah mendengar hal itu,_ ' pikir Minato.

Minato belum menjawab pertanyaan Yukki. Ia masih menatap Yukki dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jujur saja. Aku sangat senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan 16 tahun lalu. Jika bukan karena dia, aku pasti tidak akan pernah sampai ke titik ini. Akan kumanfaatkan kematiannya sampai–"

Ucapan Yukki langsung terhenti saat sebuah _kunai_ menggores pipinya.

" **Tutup mulutmu! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!** " desis Minato.

Yukki mulai memerhatikan Minato dengan seksama.

' _Yukki..? Lucky putih? Dan... zanpakutou? Eh, tunggu! Diakan yang mencoba membunuh–_ '

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara," gumam Yukki. Iapun meningkatkan _reiatsu_ -nya hingga ke tingkat maksimal. " **Bankai...** "

– – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – SKIP – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – –

* * *

 **-Apartemen Yukki-**

Pria berambut putih itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sejak tadi, Kuroi terus melayang di 'depan' mukanya, tapi pandangan pria itu masih terlihat kosong.

"Yukki-sama, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau ingat siapa aku?" tanya Kuroi dengan datarnya.

"Yuk..ki?" gumam pria itu. Meski mukanya tidak ada ekspresi, tapi Kuroi tahu kalau penciptanya itu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Bukankah aku ini Lucky?"

"Itu namamu yang sekarang. Karena dulu Minana sering memanggil Yukki dengan namamu, makanya kalian memutuskan untuk tukaran nama," jelas Kuroi. "Jangan bilang kau juga lupa siapa itu Lucky dan Minana."

Yukki hanya diam. Ia pun memegang kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku masih mengingatmu, Ryuuka. Lalu soal Minana... apakah Minana yang kau maksud adalah Minana yang Yukki (baca: Lucky) temukan di dekat tempat tinggal Hagoromo... umm... beberapa ratus tahun lalu? Lalu alasan kenapa kau memanggilku Yukki karena aku dan dia tukaran nama?"

Kuroi mengangguk pelan. "Tepatnya 950 tahun. Hmph, sepertinya salah dua ingatanmu yang hilang adalah 'saat kau dan Lucky tukaran nama' dan 'tidak ingat sudah berapa lama kau hidup di dunia ini'," jawab Kuroi.

"..."

"Lalu apa kau ingat saat kau bertemu dengan dirimu yang datang dari masa depan?" tanya Kuroi lagi.

Yukki masih memegang kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi.

"Ah, itu... aku masih mengingatnya. Ya, benar. Saat bertemu denganku dan melihat Minana dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi terlihat tidak semangat. Tapi karena aku memaksanya untuk bicara tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di masa depan... ya, aku masih ingat," jawab Yukki yakin... meski nada bicaranya terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

"Lalu... apa kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi setelah mengantar Minana pulang dari Akademi?" tanya lagi Kuroi.

Yukki mengangguk pelan.

Kuroi masih terus menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yukki, seperti: 'apa masih ingat caranya bernapas, berkedip, mengggerak tubuh, berjalan, dan sebagainya'. Dan Yukki menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Fuuh, untunglah," ujar Kuroi senang... meski nada bicaranya tidak terdengar demikian. "Untuk selanjutnya, kau dilarang memakai _bankai_ -mu, Yukki-sama. Kau tahu kalau _bankai_ adalah tahap kedua dari penguasaan _zanpakutou._ Meski dengan mata iblis sekalipun, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya 'meniru' kemampuanmu sendiri. Apalagi kau tidak ingat nama _zanpakutou_ -mu sendiri. Untung saja tadi aku ada di sana. Jadi aku bisa melenyapkannya sebelum menjadi berbahaya," lanjut Kuroi.

"Kalau soal nama, aku sudah pernah menanyakannya, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahuku lagi karena merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Dan lagi Ryuuka, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," balas Yukki

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebagai makhluk ciptaanmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya. Bukankah itu wajar?"

"Hari ini... kau terlalu banyak bicara, Ku-ro-i..."

"..."

Yukki pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian mengambil _gokon_ _tekkou_ dan mengeluarkan rohnya dari dalam _gigai_.

"Aku akan mengecek keadaan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Bisa runyam jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka sebelum waktunya," gumam Yukki.

Satu detik kemudian, Yukki menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu diikuti dengan Kuroi.

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

 **-Di Kediaman Namikaze-**

Meski sudah tidak bersama dengan keluarganya sampai 8 tahun lebih, tapi kebiasannya masih belum hilang. Setelah bangun tidur, dengan santainya Minana berjalan ke dapur. Begitu melihat meja dan kursi, iapun tidur lagi di meja makan.

" _Ohayou_ , Minana," sapa sang ibu dari dapur.

"Hoaam~, _ohayou_ , Kaa-chan," balas Minana tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. ' _Ugh, kepalaku berat sekali, dattebane. Lalu tubuhku juga terasa lemas sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Memangnya aku kemarin ngapain aja? Sepertinya bukan melakukan hal-hal aneh,_ ' pikir Minana.

"Ada apa, Minana?" tanya Kushina heran. Ia sadar kalau Minana tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Kepala Minana rasanya beraaaat, _dattebane_ ," jawab Minana setengah mengantuk.

" **Heee~? Jangan bilang kalau kamu semalam minum sake** **–** "

"Kendalikan imajinasimu, Kaa-chan. Minana belum mau 'mati' di tangan 'lembut'mu," potong Minana _sweatdrop_. Lalu ia mencoba tidur lagi. ' _Semalam ada apa? Pesta? Pesta karena aku menjadi genin? Benarkah?_ ' pikir Minana tidak yakin. ' _Hmph, yang lebih penting... untunglah Kaa-chan tidak marah lagi. Kupikir dia akan marah karena baru satu hari aku sudah jadi genin._ '

" _Ohayou_ , Minana. _Ohayou_ , Kushina."

" _Ohayou_ , Minato," balas Kushina dari dapur.

" _Ohayou_ , Tou-chan," balas Minana seraya memerhatikan Tou-chan-nya yang sedang meniru adegan berbahaya yang ia lakukan sekarang (baca: ikutan nempelin kepala di meja makan). "Ah, iya. Naru-nii-chan dimana?" tanya Minana malas.

"Setelah pesta semalam, dia melanjutkan latihannya lagi," jawab Minato.

"Latihan?" gumam Minana pelan. ' _Karena Sasuke tetap ada di Konoha, kejadian dimana Naru-nii-chan pergi ke markas Orochimaru menjadi tidak terjadi. Itu artinya sekarang Naru-nii-chan sedang latihan menguasai Rasen Shuriken. Jika melihat perkembangan alur masa kini, ini terlalu cepat. Apa kematian Asuma-sensei akan lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya? Tidak, yang lebih penting, apakah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 akan terjadi lebih cepat dibandingkan seharusnya?_ ' pikir Minana.

"Kalian berdua jangan tidur lagi, _dattebane_. Nih, sarapannya sudah siap. Minana, kamu hari ini akan bertemu dengan pembimbing _jounin_ -mu, kan? Cepat makan."

' _Baru kemarin lulus dan sudah mendapat pembimbing jounin? Cepat sekali,_ ' batin Minana.

Ingatan mereka diganti dengan ingatan lain. Ingatan tentang pesta semalam sebenarnya adalah ingatan palsu yang dimasukkan oleh seseorang. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga Namikaze yang menyadari hal itu.

* * *

"Heh? Yang benar, _dattebane_? Kau yang jadi pembimbing _jounin_ -ku? Hee~? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Aku masih tidak percaya, _dattebane_!"

Begitu sampai di Training Ground 7 dan melihat _jounin_ yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya, Minana terus saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia juga terus memerhatikan _jounin_ itu dari segala arah.

Seseorang yang akan menjadi pembimbing _jounin_ Minana adalah pemuda yang memiliki kerutan di wajah, dan rambut yang diikat _ponytail._ Ia adalah salah satu kebanggaan anggota klan Uchiha yang pernah menjadi ANBU Konoha.

"Ita-nii! Ita-nii! Jawab! Jawab!" ujar lagi Minana dengan semangatnya.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Ita-nii' hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat muridnya yang terlalu semangat. "Iya, aku yang akan menjadi pembimbing _jounin_ -mu."

" _YOSSHA_! AKU BEBAS!" teriak Minana sambil melompat tinggi karena kegirangan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa pergi seenaknya, Minana," lanjut Itachi.

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi, Minana langsung berhenti dan memberi hormat pada Itachi. " _Hai'_ , Itachi-sensei!"

...

Setelah cukup bercandanya, Minana dan Itachi duduk di tunggul pohon yang ada di sana. Karena di sekitar mereka tidak ada siapapun, Minana dan Itachi bisa bicara bebas semau mereka.

"Karena kita sudah lama saling kenal, sepertinya kita lewati saja sesi memperkenalan dirinya. Setelah kau menghilang selama 8 tahun, ada banyak hal yang harus kulaporkan padamu," ujar Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau soal itu, sebagian besar aku sudah mendengarnya dari diriku yang di masa depan. Ternyata sebelum menyegel Kurama di dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan, Lukisan jelek itu juga menyegel sisa _chakra_ -ku ke dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan," jelas Minana.

"Hmm, begitu, ya?" gumam Itachi yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. "Tapi kau pergi ke tempat Kuroi sampai 8 tahun lebih. Bukankah itu terlalu lama?" tanya Itachi heran. Ia tahu betul kalau Minana tidak akan membuang-buang waktu sampai 8 tahun.

"Soal itu, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, tapi..." gumam Minana sambil memegang dagunya. Ia sedikit ragu meski bisa menduga apa jawabannya. "Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku menghabiskan waktu 100 hari saat berada di dunia es itu. Lalu aku menghilang saat umurku 8 tahun, tepatnya saat bulan Oktober. Jika sekarang adalah bulan Februari, maka 1 hari di dunia es itu sama dengan 1 bulan di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, sudah 100 bulan aku menghilang dari dunia ini, tepatnya 8 tahun 4 bulan," jelas Minana.

"Dengan kata lain, dilatasi waktu, ya? Saat Minana masa depan pergi ke tempat itu, sebenarnya dia hanya berada di sana selama 3 hari? Lalu karena Naruto bilang kau menghilang selama 3 bulan, kau langsung memercayainya?"

Minana mengangguk pelan, menandakan bahwa yang Itachi katakan itu benar. "1:30 (baca: 1 banding 30), huh? Sungguh perbedaan waktu yang sangat menakutkan," ujar Minana pelan.

Itachi diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu. "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minana? Setelah rencanamu yang di Suna gagal, kau harus memikirkan cara lain jika ingin menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian tanpa mengorbankan orang lain."

DEG

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Itachi-sensei?" tanya Minana bingung.

Tidak, bukan.

Sebenarnya Minana tidak bingung dengan apa yang Itachi katakan barusan. Setengah dirinya sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Itachi katakan, tapi...

"Eh? Kau belum tahu? Akatsuki berhasil mencuri Shukaku. Karena hal itu, Kazekage terbunuh, tapi Chiyo mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghidupkan Kazekage."

Minana langsung mematung saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Eh? Apa?" gumam Minana seraya memegang kepalanya.

Spontan Minana mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya. Dengan menggunakan _shuriken_ es sebagai perantara, ia bisa merasakan _chakra_ Shinobi yang ada di Suna meski hanya dalam radius 1km. Satu _shuriken_ es ia taruh di dalam kendi Gaara, sedangkan 1 lagi ia berikan ke Chiyo. Dan _chakra_ yang bisa Minana rasakan hanyalah _chakra_ Gaara.

' _A-ada apa denganku? Aku sudah menaruh shuriken es sekitar Gaara dan Chiyo-baa-san agar aku bisa memantau siapa saja yang ada di dekat mereka. Harusnya aku hanya perlu mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorikku dan mengawasi siapa saja yang ada di sana, tapi... aku lupa._ '

"Ada apa, Minana?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Minana sedikit aneh.

"Aku lupa. Setelah pulang ke Konoha, aku berniat untuk mengawasi mereka setiap malam, tapi aku... lupa."

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka ber'tiga' terdiam. Ya, bertiga. Satu orang lagi sedang duduk di bawah sambil menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pedang. Ia adalah laki-laki berambut putih dan memiliki mata merah, Namikaze Yukki. Pakaian yang ia pakai adalah kimono hitam dan haori dengan simbol salib dan lingkaran di punggungnya. Yukki sudah duduk di sana sejak Minana dan Itachi datang.

" **Itachi-sensei... Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyerang Gaara? Dan kapan itu terjadi?** "

Saat mendengar kata-kata Minana, Itachi bisa merasakan kebencian dari setiap kata yang di ucapkan Minana.

"Mayat Kazekage ditemukan di kantornya sendiri pada pukul 7 pagi. Penyerangan terhadap Kazekage diperkirakan terjadi antara pukul 7 malam sampai pukul 7 pagi. Penyebab kematiannya adalah _bijuu_ yang diekstrak dari tubuh. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Karena kejadiannya terjadi dalam rentang waktu yang sebentar, ada kemungkinan kalau pelakunya adalah Lucky," jelas Itachi.

" **Ah, Penguntit itu, ya?** "

"Tapi menurut Minato-san, pelakunya bukan hanya Lucky. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membantu Lucky. Dan orang itu adalah seseorang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi 16 tahun lalu," tambah Itachi.

Minana hanya diam. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kaget lagi saat mendengar hal itu.

' _Jadi Yahiko dan Lucky, ya? Yah, sepertinya dugaan Tou-chan cukup masuk akal. Untuk memasukkan bijuu ke gedomazo, tidak mungkin dilakukan dalam waktu 12 jam. Pasti cara Yahiko mengeluarkan Shukaku sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada'ku' dulu,_ ' batin Minana.

"Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya lagi Itachi.

Yukki yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka kini bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia masih menusuk tubuhnya dengan _zanpakutou_.

"Target selanjutnya Sarutobi Asuma, ya?" gumam Yukki.

Dengan kemampuan _zanpakutou_ -nya, Itachi dan Minana 'lupa' dengan apa yang Yukki katakan. Karena kemampuan _zanpakutou_ -nya, saat menusuk dirinya sendiri, Yukki bisa membuat orang-orang yang sudah ditentukan untuk melupakan apapun yang ia lakukan, meskipun itu dilakukan dihadapan target. Selama tidak menyentuh target, dirinya tidak akan ketahuan.

"Untuk sekarang aku akan mengawasi Asuma-sensei. Kalau di masa depan, Asuma-sensei akan meninggal 3 bulan lagi..."

Saat mendengar hal itu, Yukki menghentikan langkahnya. Spontan tangannya mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di balik kimononya. Lalu Yukki mengetik nama 'Sarutobi Asuma' di ponselnya.

"Sarutobi Asuma, huh? Sayang sekali, Minana. Tapi di masa ini, sepertinya kematian Asuma lebih cepat 1 bulan dari yang kau prediksi," gumam Yukki tanpa ada intonasi pada nada bicaranya.

Kemudian Yukki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"...Tapi melihat alur dunia ini, ada kemungkinan 2 bulan lagi Asuma-sensei akan meninggal. Yah, daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti, aku akan mengawasinya mulai dari sekarang," lanjut Minana.

DEG

Spontan Yukki menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Minana.

"Tidak peduli sehebat apa kau bisa menebak atau melindunginya, Minana. Aku pasti akan membunuh Asuma," ujar Yukki pada Minana. Meski tahu kalau Minana 'tidak bisa' mendengarnya, tapi Yukki tetap saja bicara. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melindungi atau menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, Minana. Sebagai balasan untuk pengorbananmu 800 tahun lalu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginan terakhirmu itu," ujar Yukki seraya tersenyum.

Senyumnya itu... mungkin itu adalah senyum tulus yang berhasil ia lakukan untuk pertama kalinya setelah dirinya kehilang emosi. Kemudian Yukki menghilang dari hadapan Minana dan Itachi.

"Jadi kau akan mengabaikan Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi memastikan tujuan Minana saat ini.

"Untuk sekarang, iya. Aku akan membiarkan mereka berkeliaran. Lagipula, sepertinya percuma saja aku menghentikan mereka dalam mengumpulkan _bijuu_. Maksudku, jika mereka memang serius ingin mengumpulkan _bijuu_ dengan cepat, harusnya mereka tinggal suruh Lucky untuk menculik _jinchuuriki_ dengan _hiraishin level_ 4\. Tapi melihat mereka tidak melakukannya, sepertinya alur takdir Akatsuki masih sama seperti yang di masa depan," jawab Minana.

Setelah menjawabnya, Minana turun dari tunggul pohon. Kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Itachi.

"Oke, Itachi-sensei. Selagi mata iblis dan kemampuan sensorikku mengawasi Asuma-sensei, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Minana 'semangat'.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Besok kita akan mulai melakukan misi. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap, Minana."

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat melihat Minana yang kembali menunjukkan ekspresi semangat.

" _Wakatta_ , _dattebane_!" balas Minana semangat. Kemudian ia menghilang dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi yang sebelumnya tersenyum, kini perlahan wajahnya mulai terlihat serius.

' _Selalu dipusingkan dengan pikiran, 'bagaimana cara menyelamatkan semua orang dan menghentikan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4'. Secara logika, caranya sangat sederhana, yaitu membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki sampai ke akar-akarnya. Karena sudah mengetahui kemampuan anggota Akatsuki, mudah saja bagi kami berdua membunuh mereka semua. Tapi, kami tidak melakukannya. Jika kami melakukannya, kejadian seperti penyerangan Kyuubi akan terjadi lagi. Daripada 'bermain' dengan lawan yang tidak diketahui identitas, kemampuan, dan tujuannya, lebih baik 'bermain' dengan lawan yang sudah diketahui asal-usulnya,_ ' batin Itachi.

* * *

Selama beberapa Minggu, Minana mengawasi Asuma selama 24 jam. Terkadang Minana dan Itachi bergantian mengawasi anak sandaime itu. Meski mengawasi selama 24 jam, Minana tidak lupa dengan keseharian dan misinya. Ia juga tak lupa datang mengunjungi Naruto yang sedang latihan menguasai _rasen shuriken._ Terkadang ia juga memberi tips pada Naruto cara menggunakan _rasen shuriken_ dengan benar. Tentu saja cara Minana memberitahunya dengan cara yang tidak mencolok.

Tidak seperti yang dilakukan Minana masa depan, Minana masa kini mengawasi targetnya dengan menggunakan kemampuan mata iblis atau sensoriknya. Untuk sekarang, ia tidak bisa menyuruh _kagebunshin-_ nya tuk mengawasi Asuma. Karena di tubuhnya ada segel _hiraishin_ milik Minato, bisa gawat jika Ayahnya tahu dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini.

* * *

Yukki... Namikaze Yukki. Dia adalah ilmuan yang menciptakan _bount_ generasi pertama. Meski statusnya adalah _shinigami_ , tapi dia hidup dengan normal sebagai pengajar di Akademi Konoha. Meski menjalani hidup normal di Konoha, tapi ia tidak lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai _shinigami_.

 _Shinigami_.

Mereka adalah makhluk tidak wajar yang hidup di dunia yang diperintah oleh logika berbeda dari Dunia Hidup. Mereka memiliki _reiryoku_ tinggi dan tubuh _reishi_. Mereka tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual rendah.

 _Shinigami_ memiliki 2 tugas, yaitu mengirim roh plus ke Soul Society dan memurnikan hollow. Meski begitu, tapi tugas utama mereka adalah menyeimbangkan jumlah jiwa yang ada di dunia roh dan dunia hidup. Dan dalam arti luas, banyak sekali cara untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah jiwa selain dengan 2 "cara" di atas.

Namikaze Yukki. (Mungkin) dia adalah satu-satunya _shinigami_ yang bisa menguasai _ninjutsu._ Seperti yang sudah diketahui. _Chakra_ adalah sumber dari suatu jurus ninja. _Chakra_ adalah perpaduan dari kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan spiritual. Karena _shinigami_ yang memiliki tubuh yang terbuat dari roh, (seharusnya) tidak mungkin untuk menggunakan ninjutsu. Apalagi tubuh _shinigami_ tidak memiliki aliran _chakra_ atau titik _chakra_ seperti yang ada di tubuh manusia/shinobi.

Tapi, itu tidak benar. Setelah tinggal dalam waktu lama di Dunia Shinobi, ia menyadari sesuatu dan mempelajari teknik ninja versinya sendiri yang ia sebut _reijutsu_.

Jika 100% menggunakan kekuatan fisik, maka jurus tersebut disebut _taijutsu_.

Jika menggunakan 0% kekuatan fisik dan 50% kekuatan spiritual, maka disebut _genjutsu_.

Jika menggunakan 50% kekuatan fisik dan 50% kekuatan spiritual, maka disebut _ninjutsu_.

Dan jika 100% menggunakan kekuatan spiritual, maka disebut ' _reijutsu_ '.

Reijutsu adalah jurus ninja yang menggunakan 100% kekuatan roh/spiritual. Ada 3 perbedaan yang signifikan antara _ninjutsu_ dan _reijutsu._ Pertama, jurus dari _reijutsu_ 2x lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan _ninjutsu._ Kedua, karena 2x lebih kuat dari _ninjutsu,_ kekuatan spiritual yang terpakai 2x lebih banyak dari pada ninjutsu (A/N: anggap saja _chakra_ yang terpakai 2x lipat dari yang seharusnya). Ketiga, _reijutsu_ hanya bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang tinggi.

Dengan kemampuannya sebagai _shinigami_ dan _shinobi_ , membuatnya mustahil dibunuh oleh manusia yang ada di Dunia Shinobi. Dengan kemampuannya sebagai _shinigami_ dan _shinobi_ , ia tidak perlu khawatir akan di bunuh. Dan dengan kemampuannya sebagai _shinigami_ dan _shinobi_ , ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan semua tindakan yang ia lakukan.

Bagi Yukki, membunuh seseorang yang ditakdirkan mati seperti Sarutobi Asuma bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia tidak perlu mengawasi Asuma seperti yang Minana lakukan sekarang.

* * *

Tidak terasa 2 bulan telah berlalu. Dan ternyata memang 2 bulan. Hari ini ada kabar tentang anggota Akatsuki yang mulai menyusup ke Hi no Kuni. Mengetahui hal itu, Godaime Hokage membentuk beberapa tim _jounin_ untuk melacak dan membunuh keberadaannya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Itachi meminta Godaime untuk mengirim dirinya dan Minana untuk melacak Akatsuki yang menyusup ke Hi no Kuni. Tentu saja Godaime menolaknya. Namun setelah Itachi memberitahu jika Minana bisa menggunakan mata iblis dan bisa merasakan _chakra_ , Godaime pun menyetujuinya. Tapi dengan perintah tegas **hanya menemukan, bukan bertarung**.

...

Beberapa jam setelah itu, Minana dan Itachi melaporkan keberadaan anggota Akatsuki yang menyusup ke Hi no Kuni. Laporan tersebut bertepatan dengan laporan yang diberikan tim Asuma. Isi laporan Itachi dan tim Asuma sama persis, tapi di dalam laporan Minana, Minana memberikan sedikit informasi tentang Kakuzu dan Hidan, termasuk sedikit informasi tentang kemampuan mereka.

...

Sama seperti saat di masa depan. Lawan Kakuzu dan Hidan adalah tim Asuma. Minana memerhatikan pertarungan mereka dari jauh. Dengan mata iblis, ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Karena infomasi yang diberikan Minana, alur pertempuran mereka sedikit berbeda dengan yang di masa depan.

Namun... Meski begitu... hasil pertarungannya tetap sama. Tim Aoba datang di saat-saat terakhir, tapi Asuma tetap mendapatkan luka yang fatal.

Ino mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang di alami Asuma. Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi percuma saja. Sama seperti yang di masa depan, ia tidak bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Akan kumulai," gumam Minana saat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana dengan mata iblisnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Saat Aoba-sensei datang, aku menaruh _shuriken_ es di kantung _shuriken_ Asuma-sensei dengan _hiraishin level_ 4\. Di dalam _shuriken_ es tersebut, aku menyegel jurus _refresh_. Jika aku melepas segel di _shuriken_ es itu, maka _refresh_ akan menyembuhkan luka fatal Asuma-sensei. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyembuhkan sepenuhnya. Hanya luka fatal saja yang akan kusembuhkan. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Ino," jelas Minana. Kemudian Minana melakukan sebuah _handseal_ dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tubuh Asuma mulai di selimuti oleh air. Mereka semua sangat terkejut. Shikamaru, Choji, dan Ino spontan mencoba menyingkirkan air yang menyelimuti tubuh gurunya. Namun mereka langsung berhenti saat melihat luka Asuma perlahan menghilang. Ino pun langsung memeriksa tubuh Asuma. Ia kembali terkejut saat tahu luka fatal tersebut telah hilang.

"T-tidak mungkin..." gumam Ino yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Ino? Apakah Asuma-sensei...?"

Ino masih sibuk memeriksa Asuma. Luka dalam dan luka fatal pada Asuma hampir hilang sepenuhnya. Meski ada beberapa bagian luka yang masih terbuka, tapi luka-luka itu sekarang tidak terlalu membahayakan nyawa Asuma.

"Itachi-sensei, nyawa Asuma-sensei sudah tidak terancam lagi. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Minana. Meski ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi dirinya tetap ingin tahu pendapat Itachi.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya. Kita akan mengawasi keadaan Asuma-san untuk beberapa hari kedepan," jawab Itachi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hmph, yah, kau benar..."

* * *

 **(Di saat yang sama)**

 **-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Kimono hitam, haori putih dengan simbol salib dan lingkaran di punggung, rambut putih, mata merah, dan pedang yang selalu 'melukai' tubuhnya. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di lobi rumah sakit sambil 'memotong-motong' tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang ponsel. Di rumah sakit ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, baik itu yang terlihat maupun yang sudah 'tak terlihat'.

Meski di rumah sakit ini ada beberapa roh plus, tapi ia tidak melakukan _konsou_ pada roh-roh itu. Karena 'proyek' yang tertanam di dunia ini, ia tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan itu lagi. Dalam satu atau dua jam, roh-roh itu akan terkirim ke dunia sana dengan sendirinya.

Pria berambut putih itu masih menatap ponsel yang ada di tangan kirinya. Nama 'Sarutobi Asuma' terlihat jelas sekali di layar ponsel tersebut. Mungkin yang membuatnya mudah terbaca karena hanya nama tersebut yang ditandai warna merah.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: _Chapter_ 5... _done._ Yo, Reader-san. Apa kabar? Fufufu, beginilah nasib si _chapter_ 5 (?). Haha, apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca _chapter_ ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?**  
 **Oke, selagi menunggu jawaban Reader-san, Kuroki akan menjawab beberapa _review_ yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.**

 **..**

 **Ayukaonyx Koyuki: _Arigatou_ tuk saran dan pujiannya, Koyu-chan * _blushing_ tingkat dewa (?)***  
 **Oke deh Kuroki panggilnya Koyu-chan XD**  
 **Dan, oh, iya, Koyu-chan. Sayangnya... Kuroki ini perempuan loh, bukan laki-laki, fufufu *bisik-bisik* * _evil smile_ ***  
 **Hahaha, dan soal umur- *tiba-tiba semaput* *nangis dipojokan* yang pasti sudah lebih dari 20 tahun T.T**  
 **Dan terima kasih juga untuk _support_ -nya, Koyu-chan XD**

 **U. Fiyyana: Yo, Fiyyana. Lama nggak ketemu (?).**  
 **Haha, sepertinya Fiyaana agak galau ya pas baca _chapter_ kemarin-kemarin *pura-pura merasa nggak bersalah***  
 **Sama, Kuroki juga suka _chara_ Lucky. Dan Kuroki juga heran kenapa Lucky harus jadi begitu *masih pura-pura merasa nggak bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukan terhadap Lucky***  
 **Hehe, _Arigatou_ tuk _support_ -nya, Fiyana. Jadi tambah semangat XD**

 **Irie-kun: _Yoroshiku_ , Irie-kun. Selamat datang di ff ini XD**  
 **Kuroki (hiks)... Kuroki sama sekali tidak menyangka ada orang luar indonesia (Malaysia) yang akan membaca ff ini. Bahkan sampai menganggapnya seperti _light novel_ T.T *terharu tingkat dewa (?)***  
 **Pas baca review Irie-kun, Kuroki sampai senyum-senyum sendiri, salto (?), dan sebagainya (?). Pokoknya senang banget XD**  
 **Kuroki mengerti apa yang ingin Irie-kun katakan. Terima kasih untuk semua pujiannya, Irie-kun. Kuroki senang banget * _blushing_ tingkat dewa (lagi) (?)***  
 **Dan ini, _chapter_ 5 nya udah _update_ XD**

 **youriko: _Yoroshiku_ , Youriko-san. Selamat datang di ff ini XD**  
 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Nih, _chapter_ 5-nya udah _update_ XD**

 **..**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan _spoiler_ , akan Kuroki jawab *plak*  
Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir kesini. _Jaa ne_ #BOOF**


	6. Chapter 6: Kehilangan Jati Diri

**Cuplikan** ** _Chapter_** **Sebelumnya:**

Kimono hitam, _haori_ putih dengan simbol salib dan lingkaran di punggung, rambut putih, mata merah, dan pedang yang selalu 'melukai' tubuhnya. Ia adalah Namikaze Yukki. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah _shinigami_ yang bertugas di semua wilayah Dunia Shinobi.

Sekarang, Yukki sedang duduk di lobi rumah sakit sambil 'memotong-motong' tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang ponsel. Di rumah sakit ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, baik itu yang terlihat maupun yang sudah 'tak terlihat'.

Meski di rumah sakit ini ada beberapa roh plus, tapi Yukki tidak melakukan _konsou_ pada roh-roh itu. Karena 'proyek' yang tertanam di dunia ini, ia tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan itu lagi. Dalam satu atau dua jam, roh-roh itu akan terkirim ke dunia sana dengan sendirinya.

Yukki masih menatap ponsel yang ada di tangan kirinya. Nama 'Sarutobi Asuma' terlihat jelas sekali di layar ponsel tersebut. Mungkin yang membuatnya mudah terbaca karena hanya nama tersebut yang ditandai warna merah.

"Diam dan menunggu selama berjam-jam. Apa situasi seperti ini yang menyebabkan seseorang merasa bosan?" gumam Yukki entah pada siapa.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu datang juga. Lalu Yukki bersiap-siap dan ia berdiri di tengah jalan. Sambil menusuk tubuhnya, Yukki berjalan tepat ke arah seseorang yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma.

"Siapapun yang sedang melihatku sekarang, mereka lupa kalau aku ada di sini," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

..

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Genre_** **:** ** _Adventure, Hurt_** **/** ** _Comfort_**

 ** _Warning_** **: OC,** ** _Death Character_** **, Naruto/Bleach** ** _Fusion_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 ** _Main Chara_** **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kehilangan Jati Diri**

.

 **-Di Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

"Asuma-sensei, ayo cepat!" suruh murid perempuannya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggil Asuma hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat muridnya yang terlalu ambisius.

' _Beberapa jam lalu aku menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum meninggal. Namun entah bagaimana, aku berhasil selamat. Ya, aku sangat senang karena bisa selamat, tapi... fuuhh..._ ' pikir Asuma.

Asuma benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Untuk menghilangkan stresnya, ia pun mengambil rokok yang ada di saku celananya. Namun saat ingin menyalakan rokoknya, Ino merampas rokok tersebut.

"Kau itu sedang terluka, Asuma-sensei! Dan lagi, kita sedang berada di rumah sakit! Jadi berhentilah melakukan kebiasaan burukmu ini!" omel Ino kesal.

"B-baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti," kata Asuma mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Kalau mengerti, cepat ikuti aku!" omel dan perintah Ino. Lalu Ino jalan duluan di depan Asuma.

Asuma langsung menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Ino akan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Padahal lukanya sudah sembuh, tapi Ino tetap memaksanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Lalu tanpa sadar, kini Asuma melihat telapak tangan kanannya. ' _Luka fatal itu lenyap tanpa bekas. Yang kutahu, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi, Minana-san sudah meninggal 16 tahun lalu. Sedangkan Lucky adalah anggota Akatsuki. Lalu... siapa yang sudah menyembuhkan lukaku ini?_ ' pikir Asuma yang masih bingung. "Ya, sudahlah," gumam Asuma entah pada siapa.

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Asuma kembali mengikuti Ino. Namun...

BRUK

"Aduh, maaf..." ujar Asuma spontan saat bahu kanannya menabrak seseorang. Ia juga spontan membungkuk pada orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"..."

Asuma mengangkat kepalanya. Namun saat melihat ke depan, ia tidak melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Bahkan saat melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada seseorang di sekitarnya dalam radius 50 cm.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Asuma sambil mengelus bahu kanannya.

"A-su-ma-sen-sei!"

"B-baiklah," balas Asuma cepat. Tanpa memerdulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Asuma segera menyusul Ino.

* * *

 **-POV Minana-**

 **-Di Training Ground 7-**

Setelah menjalankan misi, aku mulai mengawasi seseorang yang baru saja kuselamatkan, yaitu Sarutobi Asuma. Hmph, harusnya aku sekarang bersama dengan Itachi-sensei, tapi karena ia sedang memberi laporan kepada Godaime Hokage, jadi apa boleh buat.

Sekarang aku berada di Training Ground 7. Dengan meminjam mata iblis Kuroi, aku bisa melihat keberadaan Asuma-sensei dengan sangat jelas. Asuma-sensei sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Meski semua lukanya hampir sembuh, tapi gadis pirang dari klan Yamanaka itu tetap memaksa Asuma-sensei untuk di periksa.

"Aduh, maaf..." Saat berjalan ke UGD, Asuma-sensei tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Lalu satu detik kemudian, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Aku benar-benar heran saat melihat Asuma-sensei yang seperti menabrak sesuatu itu. Lalu melihat Asuma-sensei yang spontan membungkukkan badannya, sepertinya Asuma-sensei yakin kalau dia menabrak seseorang, tapi...

"Siapa?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Sejak tadi aku memerhatikan Asuma-sensei, tapi tidak ada siapapun orang mencurigakan yang berada di dekat Asuma-sensei. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan _chakra_ lain di sekitar Asuma-sensei selain _chakra_ Ino.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Itachi-sensei datang. Aku memberitahunya hal janggal itu. Namun jawaban yang Itachi-sensei berikan itu... aku tidak ingat. Tidak, tepatnya, aku tidak mau mengingat penjelasannya itu!

"Apa kau dengar, Minana?"

Aku masih menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat tubuhku gemetaran seperti ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau mendengar nama itu lagi.

"Yang menabrak Asuma-san mungkin adalah han–"

"LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA!"

Padahal aku sudah menutup kedua telingaku, tapi entah kenapa aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aaargh, kukira Itachi-sensei itu adalah orang yang rasional, tapi kenapa dia bisa yakin kalau yang menabrak Asuma-sensei itu adalah hantu?!

"Tadi aku bertemu hantu anak kecil saat sedang menuju kemari. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau itu hantu karena penampilannya sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Aku baru tahu itu hantu karena semua orang mengabaikannya dan di dada anak kecil itu ada sebuah rantai–"

"LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA~LA!"

Aku menutup telingaku lebih erat lagi. Aku teriak lebih kuat lagi. Aku juga memejamkanmataku agar tidak bisa melihat gerak bibirnya. Hanya mendengar kata 'hantu' saja aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Lalu Itachi-sensei malah mendeskripsikan hantu yang pernah ia lihat. Aaarrgh!

"Fuuh, baiklah. Anggap saja itu hanya angin. Anggap saja yang menabrak Asuma-san itu hanya angin," kata Itachi-sensei pasrah. Bahkan ia sampai mengatakannya 2x.

Saat mendengarnya, aku membuka mata dan menurunkan tanganku. Aku senang sekali saat Itachi-sensei tidak lagi menyinggung lagi hal itu. Entah kenapa, aku sangat takut atau phobia sekali dengan yang namanya hantu, baik itu diriku, maupun Minana masa depan. Sepertinya di masa lalu atau di masa sebelumnya, sesuatu yang tak berwujud a.k.a hantu pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku sampai aku trauma. Yah, meski aku sendiri tidak ingat. Tidak, aku bersyukur karena tidak mengingatnya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin Minato-san dan Kushina-san bahwa kau tidak akan pulang karena latihan bersamaku. Kita akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mengawasi dan memastikan keselamatan Asuma-san. Jika sampai beberapa hari ke depan ia tidak terbunuh, kita mungkin bisa menyelamatkan semuanya dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 tanpa perlu mengorbankan siapapun," ujar Itachi-sensei.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Lalu aku kembali melanjutkan pengintaianku. Karena kami akan mengintai di Training Ground 7, maka yang bisa mengawasi Asuma-san hanya aku. Karena di tubuhku ada segel _hiraishin_ milik Tou-chan, maka Itachi-sensei harus terus berada di sampingku. Jika Tou-chan tiba-tiba mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya dan Itachi-sensei tidak ada di sekitarku, yah, itu bisa menjadi masalah.

 **-End of Minana-**

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma adalah salah satu _shinobi_ yang diberi tugas untuk menangkap atau membunuh anggota Akatsuki yang menyusup ke Hi no Kuni. Meski sebelumnya ia dan timnya kalah telak dan hampir terbunuh, tapi misi tersebut belum dinyatakan selesai atau gagal. Asuma dan timnya juga belum di keluarkan dari misi tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, Asuma dan timnya berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk memikirkan strategi baru jika nanti bertemu dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan lagi.

 **Tapi...**

Saat sedang menyusun strategi tersebut, tiba-tiba mulut Asuma mengeluarkan darah. Lalu darah mulai muncul dan membasahi dada, perut, kedua lengan, dan kedua kakinya. Shikamaru, Izumo, dan Kotetsu melotot tak percaya saat melihat hal itu. Saat melihat luka-luka Asuma itu, pikiran mereka langsung tertuju pada satu orang.

 **-Di Training Ground 7-**

Minana yang melihat hal itu juga sangat terkejut. Ia sangat bingung dan terpukul saat melihat Asuma yang mati begitu saja. Minana bisa menduga kenapa Asuma bisa mendapatkan luka seperti itu. Tapi jika dugaannya itu benar, berarti informasi yang Minana masa depan berikan padanya itu salah.

"Tidak, _dattebane_! Informasi tentang kemampuan Hidan yang 'aku' kumpulkan itu benar! Kemampuan khususnya hanya akan aktif jika ia meminum atau menjilat darah target! Begitu ritualnya selesai dan warna tubuhnya berubah seperti semula, dia tidak akan bisa mengutuk targetnya lagi, _dattebane_! Kalau mau mengutuk Asuma-sensei lagi, harusnya dia menjilat darah Asuma-sensei lagi, tapi aku sudah menghilangkan darah Asuma-sensei yang menempel di senjatanya! Harusnya–"

PLOK

Ucapan Minana langsung terhenti saat Itachi menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenanglah..." ujar Itachi pelan. "Setelah melihat ingatan dirimu yang dari masa depan, aku tahu kalau informasi yang dia kumpulkan itu adalah benar. Jika ini memang bukan perbuatan Hidan, maka hanya satu hal yang pasti. Kematian adalah mutlak. Mungkin memang tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian tanpa mengorbankan orang lain," lanjut Itachi.

' _Bohong. Bahkan Ita-nii juga berpikir sepert itu,_ ' batin Minana. Ia tak percaya saat Itachi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Shisui dulu. "Kalau kematian adalah takdir yang mutlak, berarti kau akan mati, _dattebane_!"

Itachi langsung terdiam.

"Sasuke adalah orang yang membunuhmu, jadi sudah pasti kau tidak akan membunuh Sasuke agar bisa bertahan hidup, _dattebane_! Jadi–"

"Aku juga tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang tak bersalah hanya karena ingin hidup," potong Itachi sebelum Minana menyelesaikan ucapannya.

DEG

Minana menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya kalau Itachi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sesuatu mulai mengubah Minana masa kini.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti kenapa waktu itu Shisui memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri," lanjut Itachi.

"Oh, begitu..." gumam Minana datar.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan, Ita-nii. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu menjadi _jounin_ pembimbingku lagi."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan berhenti membantumu. Hanya saja..."

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi, Minana menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"...Tidak mungkin melakakukannya hanya dengan kita berdua saja," lanjut Itachi.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa, _dattebane_?! Apa kau mau aku mengatakan kebenarannya pada semua orang?! Apa aku harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan?! **Jangan bercanda,** ** _dattebane_** **!** Setelah mengumpulkan _bijuu_ dan membunuh Naru-nii-chan agar bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mana mungkin aku memberitahu hal itu pada mereka!"

DEG

"Membunuh Naruto dan mengumpulkan _bijuu_? Bukankah Naruto terbunuh karena jurus yang dilakukan Madara? Lalu yang selamat dari insiden itu adalah Kau, Lucky, dan para _bijuu_?" tanya Itachi yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Minana.

Minana memegang kepalanya. Ia jadi sedikit bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi. Meski begitu, Minana mencoba mengabaikan dan membenarkan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan. "Naru-nii-chan mati karenaku! Lalu _bijuu_ terkumpul di depan mataku! Bukankah intinya sama saja, _dattebane_?!"

"Tunggu dulu. Tenanglah, Minana. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah percuma saja kalau hanya kita berdua yang mengubah masa depan. Dulu Kau dan Lucky pernah mencoba mengubah masa depan dan gagal. Yang kita lakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan Kau dan Lucky lakukan dulu. Kalau kita teruskan, yang menunggu kita hanyalah kegagalan. Tidak ada salahnya jika–"

"Tidak bisa, _dattebane_! Aku tidak mau melibatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan!" potong Minana sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan penjelasannya. " **Dan Ita-nii... kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik sekarang kau ajarkan saja adik kecilmu bagaimana cara menggunakan** ** _Susano'o_** **dengan baik dan benar. Soal kematianmu dan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, aku akan mengurus semuanya,** " lanjut Minana. Kemudian Minana menghilang dari hadapan Itachi.

* * *

 **-Di Suatu Tempat-**

Di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap. Bahkan sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Meski begitu, di sana terdapat 2 orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Dan meski di sana sangat gelap, tapi salah satu dari mereka bisa menciptakan suatu cahaya berwarna merah, meski cahaya tersebut hanya bisa menerangi area sekitarnya saja.

Kimono hitam, haori putih dengan tulisan 五di punggung, rambut putih, mata merah, dan pedang yang selalu 'melukai' tubuhnya. Dialah seseorang yang menerangi di tempat ini. Dia adalah Namikaze Yukki.

Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, _hitai-ate_ dengan lambang Yugakure yang di coret, serta memakai kalung a.k.a jimat berbentuk segitiga terbalik di dalam lingkaran. Jubah hitamnya sedikit rusak karena pertempuran sebelumnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang bersama Yukki saat ini, Hidan.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Yukki tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

 **-POV Yukki-**

Aku masih memerhatikan Hidan-kun 'hitam' yang sedang tiduran. Ia tiduran di atas simbol Jashin dengan sebuah tombak yang masih menancap di dadanya. Namun satu detik kemudian, tubuh 'hitam' Hidan-kun berubah seperti semula.

" _Urusai_! Jangan mengganggu ritualku!" gerutu Hidan-kun kesal. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya lagi dan mulai konsentrasi (?).

Saat melihat kemampuannya ini, aku jadi teringat dengan salah satu _bount_ yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. 'Jashin-sama' yang selalu disebut Hidan-kun... pasti _bount_ itu yang mengarangnya.

Aku menyimpan _zanpakutou_ -ku ke sarung pedang. Kemudian duduk di samping Hidan-kun. Aku sedikit menjauhkan tangan kiriku agar Hidan-kun tidak terkena cahaya merah ini (baca: _hado_ #31). Karena di sini hanya ada aku dan Hidan-kun, aku tidak perlu terlalu waspada. Bahkan 'manusia' yang disebut Zetsu tidak ada di sini. Meski dia bisa menyembunyikan aura _chakra_ -nya, tapi makhluk itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan _reiatsu_ -nya.

' _Ah, iya. Kalau tidak salah, Zetsu adalah 'orang' yang diperingatkan diriku yang dari masa depan, kan? Diriku_ (baca: Yukki masa depan) _bilang... kalau Zetsu adalah orang yang mencuri salah satu alat di labku,_ ' pikirku. Tanpa sadar, aku kembali mengingat masa lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang sedang kubunuh ini?! Aku melakukannya tanpa bertanya karena ini adalah perintah langsung dari Ketua, tapi jika darah yang kau memberikan padaku adalah darah ayam atau semacamnya, akan kubunuh Kau!" ujar Hidan-kun dengan kasarnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk diam. Tapi jika aku tidak menjawabnya, dia pasti akan marah-marah lagi.

"Harus dijawab, ya?" Pada akhirnya, hanya ini kata-kata yang bisa kukatakan padanya.

Namun setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hidan-kun malah terlihat marah. "TENTU SAJA DIJAWAB, SIALAN! KALAU ADA ORANG NANYA YA DIJAWAB!"

Emosinya memuncak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Padahal aku sudah menuruti perkataannya, tapi kenapa dia masih marah? Ya, dia mungkin marah karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, tapi tadi dia yang menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Kau bilang jangan beri–"

"SUDAHLAH JAWAB SAJA!" potong Hidan-kun tambah kesal.

Sebelum dia tambah marah, aku menjawabnya. Tentu saja nada bicaraku masih sama seperti biasanya, meski itu bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. "Sarutobi Asuma. _Shinobi_ yang kau siksa kemarin."

"HAH?!" teriak Hidan-kun spontan. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendengar hal itu. Seperti yang kuduga. "BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN DIA MASIH HIDUP SETELAH MENDAPAT LUKA SEPARAH ITU!"

 **-Flash Back-**

 **-Di Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang kutunggu datang juga. Aku mengarahkan tangan kiriku ke Asuma. Kemudian menggerakkan _zanpakutou_ yang sedang menusuk dadaku... bergerak seperti sedang menyayat dada, bahu kiri, lengan kiri, dan berakhir di telapak tangan. Aku melakukan ini agar aku siap siaga jika Minana tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaanku. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Siapapun yang sedang melihatku sekarang, mereka lupa kalau aku ada di sini," gumamku memastikan agar Minana, Ino, dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Jarakku dan Sarutobi Asuma tinggal 50cm lagi. Karena aku masih mengangkat dan mengarahkan tangan kiriku, _zanpakutou_ -ku lebih dulu menusuk pundak kanan Sarutobi Asuma. Satu detik kemudian, telapak tangan kiriku menyentuh bahu kanannya. Begitu dia menyentuhku, aku segera membuatnya lupa.

"Aduh, maaf..." ujar Sarutobi Asuma seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau lupa kalau tanganku masih memegang pundakmu."

 **Masih**... Itu adalah kata yang kupakai. Kalau aku bilang 'kau lupa kalau tanganku pernah memegang pundakmu', maka dia akan lupa sepenuhnya kalau aku pernah memegangnya seperti ini. Dengan kata lain, kalau aku memakai kata **pernah** , Sarutobi Asuma tidak akan berhenti sejenak dan membungkuk seperti ini.

Melihat kesempatan ini, aku menggigit gagang _zanpakutou_ -ku supaya tidak jatuh. Lalu dengan tangan kananku, aku mengambil suntikan kosong. Sebelum menyuntiknya, dalam hati aku bergumam, ' _Saat aku mengambil darahmu dengan suntikan ini, kau akan lupa kalau sekarang aku pernah menyuntik dan mengambil darahmu._ '

Darah Sarutobi Asuma aku ambil secukupnya. Setelah selesai, aku menyembuhkan luka kecil itu dengan _refresh_. Dia mau diperiksa. Kalau dokter melihat bekas suntikan itu, yah, masalahku bisa tambah runyam.

"A-su-ma-sen-sei!" panggil Ino.

"B-baiklah," balas Asuma cepat.

Aku sedikit menjauhi Sarutobi Asuma. Jika tadi aku menusuk telapak tangan kiriku, sekarang aku menusuk dadaku... kembali menusuk ke tempat semula (?).

Menusuk diriku dengan 'pedang ilusi'. Siapapun yang melihat hal ini pasti akan merasa aneh. Padahal sudah cukup dengan 1x menusuk tubuhku atau target dan menentukan apa saja yang perlu 'dilupakan'. Menusuk tubuh sendiri atau target selama 24 jam tidak akan memperkuat kemampuan _zanpakutou_ -ku. Menusuk diri sendiri tanpa 'perintah' pun tidak akan membuat orang-orang melupakan keberadaanku.

Alasan kenapa aku selalu menusuk diriku sendiri... itu karena _zanpakutou_ -ku tidak bisa dipakai dalam pertarungan. Dan lagi, _zanpakutou_ -ku hanya akan aktif jika aku mengucapkan perintah yang harus 'dilupakan'.

Itu sebabnya aku... harus selalu 'menusuk' tubuhku sendiri dengan _zanpakutou_ -ku. Jika _zanpakutou_ -ku berada di sarungnya dan aku bertemu dengan _shinigami_ dari Soul Society, aku akan langsung mati sebelum bisa melawan. _Reijutsu_ tidak begitu berpengaruh jika lawannya sekelas kapten.

 **-End of Flash Back-**

"BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN DIA MASIH HIDUP SETELAH MENDAPAT LUKA SEPARAH ITU!"

Saat kubilang kalau itu adalah darah Sarutobi Asuma, dia mulai marah-marah lagi.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah mati. Jadi harusnya kau tidak perlu sekesal itu," balasku. Kuharap kata-kata itu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Tsk!"

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Hidan-kun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Dengan posisi tiduran, ia menarik kabel logam yang menghubungkan sabit mata-tiga. Ia mengontrol dan mengarahkan senjata itu kepadaku yang masih duduk di sampingnya.

JLEB

Sabit itu datang dari samping kananku. Aku berhasil menangkap dan menahan sabit itu dengan tangan kosong. Meski bisa menahan, tapi tanganku terluka.

"Khu khu!"

Hidan-kun terlihat senang saat darah keluar dari tanganku.

' _Anak bount ini kenapa? Kenapa dia malah marah-marah tidak jelas begini?_ ' pikirku bingung. Pola pikir manusia itu benar-benar aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak paham.

Ya, sebenarnya aku tahu alasan kenapa Hidan-kun marah, tapi...

"Bahkan setelah tanganmu seperti ini, kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ekspresimu itu benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hidan-kun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian ia mencoba menarik sabit mata-tiga yang sedang kutahan. Supaya luka ditanganku tidak bertambah parah, aku melepas sabitnya. Setelah itu, Hidan-kun melompat menjauhiku. 'Senyum lebar' terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Setelah aku memulai ritualku, apa ekspresimu akan tetap seperti itu? Khu khu!" lanjut Hidan-kun .

' _Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi dia marah karena ekspresiku ini? Hmph, kenapa semua orang yang tentramennya tinggi selalu marah padaku dengan alasan yang sama? Dulu Tenrou dan Lucky. Lalu sekarang Hidan-kun. Hmph, aku begini bukan karena kemauanku sendiri._ '

Hidan-kun menjilat darah yang ada di sabit mata-tiganya. Satu detik kemudian, tubuh Hidan-kun berubah menjadi hitam dan sedikit warna putih yang terlihat seperti tulang. Setelah selesai, ia menarik tombak yang masih menusuk tubuhnya. Dengan darah yang keluar dari luka itu, Hidan menggambar lagi simbol 'Jashin-sama'.

"Rasa sakit, ya? Lucky, Ryuuka, dan Tenrou tidak pernah memakai cara itu untuk memulihkan salah satu emosiku. Hmm, menarik. Baiklah, coba saja buat diriku berteriak kesakitan..." balasku. Tentu saja tidak ada intonasi dalam nada bicaraku.

JLEB

Hidan-kun langsung menusuk paha kanannya dengan tombak hitam. Dia... benar-benar tidak ada ampun.

' _Ugh..._ '

Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi, meski sakit begini, ekspresi di wajahku pasti akan tetap sama seperti tadi. Aku kesakitan, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaanku ini.

"HAHAHA, BAGAIMANA RASANYA, SIALAN?! APA KAU MENIKMATINYA?!" teriak Hidan-kun sambil 'menikmati' rasa sakit dari lukanya sendiri.

' _Hmph, anak bount ini sama sekali tidak punya sisi manusiawi. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya tentang Jashin, bount, dan diriku?_ '

Karena semua 'syarat' sudah terpenuhi, tubuh Hidan-kun 'terhubung' dengan tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Hidan-kun akan terjadi juga pada tubuhku, begitupun sebaliknya. **Ya, begitupun sebaliknya**. Jika aku menusuk tubuhku sendiri, Hidan-kun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak mungkin menusuk tubuhku sendiri. Bahkan jika kulakukan, itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada dirinya yang abadi.

 _Itu adalah kebenaran dari kemampuan tubuh Hidan-kun . Aku berani bertaruh kalau Hidan-kun sendiri tak mengetahuinya._

Ini sakit. Dan aku tetap tidak tahu caranya membuat ekspresi kesakitan.

"Cih, sepertinya masih belum cukup, ya?" desisnya pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hidan-kun menarik tombak yang menusuk paha kanannya. Aku bisa menduga apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tapi aku... tidak menghentikannya. Padahal itu bisa saja membunuhku.

JLEB

Tanpa ragu, Hidan-kun menusuk perutnya sendiri... sampai tembus ke belakang. Aku langsung memegang perutku yang terluka... berharap itu akan menghentikan pendarahannya.

"HAHAHA, SEKARANG BAGAIMA–"

DEP

Gelap. Itulah yang terjadi pada tempat ini. Karena luka ini, aku sampai tidak konsen dan tidak bisa mempertahankan _hado_ #31-ku.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Kenapa jadi gelap begini?! Apa kau mati?!" desis Hidan-kun kesal.

"Aku..belum..ma..ti.." jawabku terbata-bata... dan tanpa intonasi.

Padahal luka paha dan perutku sakit sekali, tapi nada bicaraku masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Padahal ini sakit sekali, tapi aku masih tidak tahu caranya menaikkan atau menurunkan nada bicaraku. Aku masih... tidak tahu...

Karena di sini terlalu gelap, aku kembali menciptakan cahaya merah dari _hado_ #31. Sebenarnya dengan penglihatan mata iblis, aku tetap bisa melihat meskipun gelap, tapi sepertinya tidak adil kalau hanya aku saja yang bisa melihat di tempat gelap ini.

"Cih, wajahmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa kau ini tidak bisa merasakan sakit, huh?" tanya Hidan-kun heran begitu aku membuat cahaya lagi.

Aku terus menekan luka di perutku agar darah berhenti keluar. "Tentu saja ini sakit," jawabku datar.

Lagi-lagi emosi Hidan-kun langsung memuncak karena mendengar jawabanku. "KALAU SAKIT YA BILANG SAKIT ATAU TERIAK KESAKITAN, SIALAN! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!"

 _KALAU SAKIT YA BILANG SAKIT ATAU TERIAK KESAKITAN, SIALAN! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!_

Entah kenapa, kata-katanya terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang lain, apa yang ia ucapkan barusan memiliki sisi positif. Meski kepribadian sangat buruk —jika dibandingkan dengan manusia—, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengikuti sarannya itu.

"Aw, sakit..." gumamku mengikuti sarannya. Dan tentu saja... intonasi nada bicaraku masih datar

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

' _Sepertinya... aku mengaplikasikan sarannya pada orang yang salah,_ ' pikirku saat melihat reaksi Hidan-kun.

Hidan-kun mulai kehilangan akalnya (?). Dengan kasar, ia pun menarik tombak yang menusuk perutnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tombak tersebut ke dadanya.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak Hidan-kun bersamaan dengan tombak yang melesat ke jantungnya.

' _Oke, sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja,_ ' pikirku setelah melihat tindakan brutalnya.

Dengan mata iblis, aku meniru _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 milik Minana. Aku memindahkan tombak yang ada di tangan Hidan-ku ke tanganku yang satunya. Hidan-kun sangat terkejut saat menyadari hal itu. Lalu spontan, ia menatap ke arahku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham denganmu," ujarku datar.

Aku membuang tombak ini ke bawah. Lalu perlahan-lahan, lukaku di selimuti oleh air yang muncul entah dari mana. Beberapa detik kemudian, darah yang membasahi kimono dan haori-ku mulai menghilang, bersamaan dengan luka yang kualami. Lalu karena tubuhku dan Hidan-kun masih 'terhubung', luka di tubuh Hidan-kun juga ikut menghilang.

Setelah menyembuhkan luka dengan _refresh_ yang kutiru, aku memindahkan Hidan-kun ke samping kananku dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4.

" _Bakudo #4: Hainawa._ "

Setelah memindahkan dan menjauhkannya dari simbol Jashin, aku menggunakan hainawa. Cahaya muncul dari tangan kananku dan cahaya itu memanjang seperti tali. Lalu kugunakan tali itu untuk mengikat Hidan-kun. Begitu diikat, Hidan-kun tidak berontak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba diam, tapi kupikir baguslah. Aku jadi bisa mengatakan beberapa hal tanpa perlu dimarahi balik.

"Kau bilang kalau lukanya sakit, bilang sakit. Aku sudah bilang sakit, tapi kenapa kau masih saja kesal? Ya, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau jadi kesal, tapi... kenapa?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU KESAL, SIALAN! KAU BILANG SAKIT, TAPI MUKAMU TIDAK TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG YANG SEDANG KESAKITAN!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat mendengar ocehan Hidan-kun. Aku tetap tidak paham. Kenapa hal itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membunuhku? Maksudku, kenapa Hidan-kun dan beberapa orang bisa benci dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ini? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan wajahku pada mereka?

Yah, kalau Lucky... dengan bangganya dia pasti akan mengatakan, 'Fufu, mereka pasti kesal karena _wajah tanpa ekspresi_ ini telah membuatku terlihat lebih tampan, nyahahahah. Mereka iri, nyahaha'. Mendengar hal itu, Tenrou pasti langsung menghajar Lucky dan mereka akan berantem seperti anjing dan kucing.

' _Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan pola pikir manusia. Dan lagi, kenapa aku jadi teringat masa lalu?_ '

Aku memutuskan melupakan pikiran-pikiran tak penting itu. Lalu fokus pada apa yang ada di depanku.

Aku menghilangkan _hado_ #31 yang ada di tanganku. Karena ada cahaya kecil dari _bakudou_ #4, aku tidak perlu membuat cahaya lagi. Lalu dengan tangan kananku itu, aku mengambil tombak Hidan-kun yang berada di dekat kakiku.

"Hoi, kau mau apa?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Setelah mengambil tombak, aku langsung menusuk jantung Hidan-kun.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH!"

Meski abadi, tapi Hidan-kun tetap kesakitan. Satu detik kemudian, tubuh 'hitam' Hidan-kun berubah menjadi seperti semula.

"Oh, jadi begini ya ekspresi orang yang kesakitan jika ditusuk," ujarku _innocent_.

Aku memerhatikan ekspresi kesakitan yang ia 'lakukan'. Kupikir ini mungkin bisa menjadi contoh jika aku nanti ditusuk lagi.

"KAU–"

"Begitu jantungmu hancur, kutukannya berakhir. Lalu disaat yang sama, semua lukamu akan sembuh, termasuk jantungmu yang hancur. Aku yakin kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu," potongku sebelum Hidan-kun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Karenanya, waktuku banyak yang terbuang. Padahal aku ke sini hanya karena ingin meminta bantuannya untuk membunuh Sarutobi Asuma, tapi akhirnya malah jadi begini. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi... lupakanlah.

Setelah urusanku sudah selesai, aku menarik _zanpakutou_ -ku. Kemudian 'melupakan' beberapa ingatan Hidan-kun tentang apa yang terjadi di sini. Namun ada 1 hal yang tetap akan diingat Hidan-kun..., yaitu haori putih dengan tulisan 五 di punggungku ini.

Setelah selesai, aku mengembalikan Hidan-kun ke sisi Kakuzu-kun dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4\. Di Akatsuki ini, yang benar-benar tahu tentang diriku hanya Yahiko-kun saja. Bahkan Konan-san pun tidak tahu. Yah, mungkin karena ia memiliki _reiatsu_ yang lemah. Dan setiap aku menemui Akatsuki, _haori_ yang kupakai adalah _haori_ dengan tulisan 五 ini.

...

Setelah 1 jam, akhirnya aku sampai di Konoha. Namun setelah aku sampai, _handphone_ -ku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambilnya. Ada pesan dari Soul Society. Pesan itu berbunyi:

 _Roh Sarutobi Asuma. Aku ingin kau menahan roh itu di Dunia Shinobi selama satu bulan ke depan._

Saat membaca pesan itu, ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. ' _Satu bulan... sama seperti kematian Sarutobi Asuma saat di masa depan._ '

Melihat pesan itu, aku jadi mengerti tentang 1 hal. Tidak peduli berapa kali dunia ini terulang, waktu hidup seseorang di dunia ini tidak bisa diubah. Bisa dibilang... bisa saja aku mengabaikan perintah Soul Society untuk membunuh Sarutobi Asuma, membiarkan Sarutobi Asuma hidup sampai bulan depan, lalu membunuhnya sesuai tanggal kematiannya. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu. Tapi jika kulakukan hal itu, mungkin kematian Sarutobi Asuma akan jadi terlihat tidak masuk akal.

...

Aku segera melakukan perintah Soul Society. Setelah beberapa detik melacak dan menemukan _reiatsu_ Sarutobi Asuma, aku segera pergi ke tempatnya

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku pun sampai ke tempat Sarutobi Asuma berada. Dia sekarang berada di rumah Yuhi Kurenai. Dia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memerhatikan Yuhi Kurenai yang sedang menyirami bunga.

Aku menepuk pundak Sarutobi Asuma. Spontan ia menoleh ke arahku. Bisa kulihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Mungkin dia sangat syok karena ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya.

"Lucky? T-tidak, s-siapa kau?" tanyanya yang masih terkejut.

Entah sudah yang keberapa ribu kali aku dianggap sebagai Lucky.

"Yamanaka Yukki. Seorang _shinigami_ ," jawabku. Entah apa reaksinya saat aku menyebut namaku dengan nama Yamanaka.

"Hah?"

"Penjelasan lengkapnya nanti saja. Mau tidak mau, kau harus ikut dengaanku," pintaku tanpa intonasi nada bicara.

Sebelum ia menjawab, aku memindahkan dirinya dan diriku ke apartemenku dengan meniru _hiraishin_ _level_ 4.

...

Dalam sekejap, kami berdua sudah tiba. Begitu sampai, aku segera mencari sebuah gelang di lemari bajuku. Setelah menemukannya, aku memakaikan gelang itu pada Sarutobi Asuma. Gelang itu... gelang besi hitam. Gelang itu berfungsi untuk menahan roh plus agar tidak dikirim ke 'dunia sana'.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kau bilang Yamanaka, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Ino punya saudara atau keluarga sesuram dirimu."

Yamanaka. Klan yang anggotanya memiliki ciri rambut lurus berwarna kuning pucat dan mata berwarna biru pucat. Rambut kuning dan mata biru. Bukankah ciri-ciri itu mirip sekali dengan salah satu klan, marga, atau nama keluarga di desa ini? Meskipun milik Yamanaka sedikit lebih pucat?

Ya, Namikaze.

Sebenarnya anggota klan Yamanaka adalah saudara jauh dari klan Namikaze. Karena persilangan genetik, warna rambut dan mata anggota klan Yamanaka sedikit berbeda dari yang seharusnya.

Namikaze dan Yamanaka adalah saudara. Namun karena kejadian di masa lalu —tepatnya karena ulahku—, klan Yamanaka 'lupa' tentang Namikaze. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, nama Namikaze menjadi sangat asing di telinga klan Yamanaka.

"Bisa dibilang... aku adalah kakek buyutnya Ino," ujarku menjawab pertanyaan Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hah?"

' _Reaksi normal dari manusia pada umumnya,_ ' batinku.

CKLEK

Itu adalah suara pintu kamar mandiku. Mungkin karena aku sudah pulang dan datang dengan membawa seseorang, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

"K-kau... t-tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Bukankah harusnya kau sudah mati?!" ujar Sarutobi Asuma yang terkejut saat melihat orang itu.

Kalau menurut deskripsi ala Lucky, orang itu adalah _shinobi_ berambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam. Dari belakang terlihat seperti gadis cantik yang imut-imut mengemaskan (?), namun kalau dilihat dari depan amit-amit mau muntah (?). Matanya seperti ular. Kalau ia menjulurkan lidahnya, lidahnya sangat panjang. Lalu kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Dia memakai gelang besi hitam yang sama seperti Sarutobi Asuma dan juga memakai kalung merah seperti kalung anjing.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Orochimaru-san," sapaku padanya.

" **Kenapa ular ini ada di sini?!** " tanya lagi Sarutobi Asuma. Nada bicaranya kali ini terdengar berat.

"Alasannya sama sepertimu," ujarku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tahukan kalau dia sudah mati. Selama di tempat ini, kalian berdua tidak akan bisa keluar. Dalam wujud roh, kalian tidak bisa menggunakan _chakra_. Aku juga sudah menambahkan kalung merah itu agar dia tidak bisa memakai kekuatannya. Yah, bahkan tanpa kalung itupun, aku tidak yakin kalau dia tetap bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ atau sebagainya. Tapi aku harus tetap waspada karena mungkin saja dia akan membunuhku," lanjutku.

"Memang apa alasannya? Kau belum memberitahuku."

Hari itu, aku menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Sarutobi Asuma tentang alasan kenapa ia harus berada di sini. Aku hanya memberi penjelasan secukupnya saja.

Dan tidak terasa, hari sudah malam.

 **-Keesokan harinya-**

Pemakaman Sarutobi Asuma dilakukan hari ini. Banyak orang yang datang ke pemakaman ini. Bahkan Minana pun ikut datang. Dengan wujud _shinigami_ ini, aku hanya memerhatikan pemakaman itu dari jauh. Aku... tidak punya kewajiban untuk datang ke pemakaman itu.

...

Pemakamannya berlangsung sampai sore hari. Begitu pemakamannya selesai, aku kembali ke apartemenku.

...

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Mendengar hal itu, aku menyuruh Orochimaru-san dan Asuma-san untuk bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Setelah mereka bersembunyi, aku membuka pintu.

CKLEK

Yang datang adalah Ino... Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang ini datang membawa makanan. Aku sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya ia datang ke sini dengan membawa makanan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" pintanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, pertanda melarangnya masuk.

"Begitu, ya?" balasnya sedikit lesu.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" pintanya lagi. Sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah mengajukan pertanyaannya. "Apa Asuma-sensei... sudah pergi ke dunia sana?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku sudah mengirimnya ke dunia sana," jawabku dengan nada datar. ' _Terkadang kebohongan bisa menyembuhkan kesedihan seseorang. Lucky yang bilang begitu._ '

"Begitu, ya? _Arigatou_ , Yukki-san," ujarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menanyakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Setelah ia pergi, aku segera menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu.

Aku memberitahu mereka kalau dulu aku adalah anggota Klan Yamanaka. Aku terbunuh, kemudian menjadi _shinigami_.

Ya, benar.

Identitas kalau aku adalah _shinigami_ yang bertugas untuk membunuh _hollow_ dan mengirim orang mati ke dunia sana. Aku memberitahu hal itu pada kepala keluarga klan Yamanaka, Yamanaka Inoichi. Aku tidak keberatan jika Inoichi memberitahu hal itu pada anggota keluarganya yang lain termasuk anaknya sendiri. Selama ia dan anggota keluarganya yang lain tidak membocorkan informasi tentangku pada orang luar (baca: bukan klan Yamanaka), bagiku itu bukan masalah. Tentu saja aku sudah memberitahu akibatnya jika membocorkan hal itu pada orang lain.

Klan Yamanaka yang sekarang hanya terdiri dari 15 orang saja, kecuali diriku. Klan Yamanaka memang tidak sebesar klan Hyuga atau Uchiha. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan semua klan yang ada di Konoha, kekuatan tempur Klan Yamanaka adalah yang terlemah. Dan karena mereka lemahlah... aku sengaja menyisakan 15% anggota dari keseluruhan anggota Klan Yamanaka yang dulu. Berbeda dengan Klan Namikaze yang hanya kusisakan 1% saja.

Yang ingin kukatakan adalah Klan Yamanakalah yang menjamin identitasku di desa ini. Meski bukan klan yang besar, tapi Yamanaka memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar bagi Konoha. Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa menetap di Konoha selamanya jika hanya mengandalkan _zanpakutou_ dan alat-alatku untuk memanipulasi ingatan.

 **-End of Yukki POV-**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hatake Kakashi. Sama seperti yang di masa depan, mereka adalah tim yang akan mengeksekusi Kakuzu dan Hidan. Tim Yamato yang beranggota Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Yamato juga akan ikut membantu dalam eksekusi Kakuzu dan Hidan, tapi setelah Naruto menyempurnakan _Rasen_ _Shuriken_ -nya.

...

Shikamaru berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dengan menguburnya hidup-hidup. Dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kakuzu dengan jurus barunya, meski tangannya sedikit terluka karena jurus tersebut. Alur dan hasil pertarungan sama dengan yang di masa depan. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya tanggal kejadiannya saja.

...

Setelah pertarungan Kakuzu dan Hidan, Itachi menemani dan mengajari Sasuke tentang _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Itachi melakukannya bukan karena perintah Minana. Ia melakukannya karena ini adalah pilihan terbaik agar adiknya bisa menjaga diri sendiri saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Tentu saja Itachi tidak memberitahu Sasuke tentang masa depan. Karena segel yang Minana pasang di tubuhnya, Itachi tidak bisa membocorkan informasi masa depan pada siapapun.

...

Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Itachi, Minana hanya duduk diam di kamarnya. Minana bilang kalau ia tidak mau menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha lagi. Naruto dan Kushina sangat bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Minana. Berkali-kali Kushina mencoba menanyai memarahi, membujuk, dan sebagainya agar Minana mau membicarakan masalahnya, tapi Minana tidak pernah menjawabnya. Bahkan Minana pernah tidak bicara selama 2 minggu saat tahu kalau ayahnya pergi bukan karena misi dari Hokage, melainkan pergi bersama Jiraiya.

Seiring berjalannya hari, Naruto dan Kushina mencoba mengembalikan keceriaan Minana. Dan itu berhasil, tapi di saat yang sama, mereka gagal. Minana memang kembali ceria dan tertawa, tapi itu bukan keceriaan yang sebenarnya. Naruto dan Kushina tahu kalau itu hanya pura-pura.

Kakak dan Ibunya mencoba untuk mengembalikan keceriaannya. Karena lelah selalu 'diusik', ia memutuskan untuk ceria dan tertawa, tapi itu hanya jika berada di depan mereka. Begitu berada di kamar atau sendirian, ia kembali menjadi Minana yang diam. Naruto dan Kushina juga pernah bertanya pada Minana kenapa murung seperti ini. Karena selalu ditanya begitu, Minana hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti orang yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma itu."

Naruto dan Kushina ingin marah saat Minana menganggap kalau kematian Asuma adalah sia-sia. Namun mereka berhasil menahan amarah itu. Melihat Minana yang semakin hari semakin murung, Kushina tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

...

Kushina mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada Itachi. Namun bukannya memberitahu, Itachi malah terus-menerus membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Melihat Itachi yang terus begitu, Kushina tidak bisa menanyakannnya lebih jauh lagi.

...

Semakin hari, Minana semakin terlihat seperti 'boneka'. Ia hanya duduk, makan, mandi, dan tidur. Bahkan aktivitasnya itu dibantu oleh Kushina.

Suatu hari, Kushina membelikan Minana es krim. Lalu mengajaknya ke taman. Saat mengetahui maksud ibunya, dengan datarnya Minana berkata, "Minana tidak apa-apa, _dattebane_. Kaa-chan tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Minana hanya ingin sendiri. Minana hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kaa-chan dan Naru-nii-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Minana, _dattebane_."

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Minato dan Jiraiya kembali ke Konoha. Namun itu hanya sebentar. Mereka kembali hanya ingin berpamitan dan meminta izin Godaime Hokage untuk pergi ke Amegakure. Setelah mendapatkan izin, mereka berdua mulai menyiapkan senjata dan kebutuhan lainnya untuk melawan pemimpin Akatsuki.

Lalu keesokan harinya... saat pagi-pagi buta. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Minato dan Jiraiya berkumpul di depan gerbang utama desa. Kushina dan Godaime mengantar kepergian mereka berdua. Namun saat ingin berangkat, Minana tiba-tiba berlari ke arah mereka.

"Tou-chan!" panggil Minana.

"Y-yo!" balas Minato sedikit gugup sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Begitu Minana sudah berada di depannya, Minato berjongkok... mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan Minana.

"Tou-chan mau kemana?" tanya Minana pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis.

"Tou-chan harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Jiraiya-jii-chan," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hoi, Minato. Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti kakek-kakek. Dasar Kepala Durian," gerutu Jiraiya saat mendengar percakapan Minana dan Minato.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Minato sedikit tersentak saat Minana membentaknya. Namun, Minato mengerti kenapa Minana seperti ini. Lalu ia mengelus kepala Minana. Minana sedikit menunduk saat ayahnya melakukan hal itu.

" _Gomen_ , tapi Tou-chan harus pergi," balas Minato pelan.

Minana menggeleng pelan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "TIDAK BOLEH, _DATTEBANE_! Hiks..." teriak lagi Minana. ' _Tidak boleh, dattebane! Tidak boleh! Kalau Tou-chan pergi, Tou-chan aka mati! Jangan pergi! Aku mohon, Tou-chan, hiks..!_ '

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Minana. Melihat hal itu, Minato mengusap air mata Minana, seraya berkata, " _Gomen_ , Minana. Tou-chan harus pergi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minato kembali berdiri. Kemudian Minato dan Jiraiya memberi salam perpisahan sebelum pergi. Begitu selesai, mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan Kushina, Tsunade, dan Minana.

" **Kuso-oyaji!** " desis Minana.

Mendengar hal itu, refleks Kushina mencengkram kepala Minana. Ucapan Minana berhasil membangkitkan (?) mode _akai chishio no habanero_ dalam diri Kushina. " **Kau bilang apa?** "

Minana hanya diam. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu satu detik kemudian, tiba-tiba pedang hitam muncul dari tangan kanan Minana. Kemudian seekor naga hitam keluar dari pedang tersebut.

' ** _Persetan dengan takdir kematian! Persetan dengan paradoks waktu! Akan kubunuh semua anggota Akatsuki, dattebane! Jika itu memicu munculnya musuh baru, akan kubunuh juga musuh baru itu! Akan kuhabisi mereka semua! Tidak akan kubiarkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru-nii-chan, dan Hentai-sannin mati, dattebane! Akan kuselamatkan mereka semua meski harus kehilangan jati diriku sebagai Namikaze Minana!_** '

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Minato dan Jiraiya-**

Minato dan Jiraiya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu mereka berada di gerbang utama desa, tapi sekarang mereka sudah berada di suatu hutan. Setelah berpamitan, mereka memang berencana untuk pergi, tapi Jiraiya tahu kalau ini bukan karena _hiraishin_ yang dilakukan Minato.

DEG

Tiba-tiba tempat ini dipenuhi oleh aura membunuh. Atmosfir di tempat ini terasa sangat sangat berat. Entah kenapa, aura membunuh ini membuat Minato dan Jiraiya kesulitan untuk berdiri, bahkan untuk bernapas saja kesusahan.

" _Bakudo #4: Hainawa._ "

Minato langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Tapi suatu cahaya berbentuk tali mengikat dirinya dan Jiraiya. Tali cahaya itu berasal dari tangan seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Orang itu memiliki ciri rambut berwarna putih, mata merah, serta memakai kimono hitam dan _haori_ putih.

" _Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueca. Con la luz, divide esto en seis_..."

Serangan pria itu belum selesai. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Minato dan Jiraiya mengerti.

"... _Bakudou #61: Rikujoukourou._ "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tali cahaya yang mengikat Minato dan Jiraiya mulai berubah bentuk. Tali cahaya itu berubah menjadi 12 balok cahaya. Satu detik kemudian, masing-masing 6 balok cahaya tersebut menghantam Minato dan Jiraiya. Meski cahaya itu hanya menghantam dan mengikat bagian tengah tubuh mereka, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian tubuh yang tidak terkena balok cahaya tersebut.

' _Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan hiraishin?_ ' batin Minato sedikit panik.

Setelah memastikan kedua targetnya tidak bisa bergerak, 'pria putih' itu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Sambil berjalan mendekati Minato dan Jiraiya, ia menarik pedang yang ada di pinggang kanannya.

"Selama ini aku selalu diam dan sengaja membiarkanmu pergi bersama Jiraiya-san untuk mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki, tapi kali ini berbeda, Minato-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi ke Amegakure. Kau tidak boleh _mengganggu_ kematian Jiraiya-san."

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Chapter_** **6...** ** _done._** **Yo, Reader-san, kita ketemu lagi (?). Nih,** ** _chapter_** **6-nya. Bagaimana rasanya setelah membaca** ** _chapter_** **ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Apa** ** _word_** **-nya kurang banyak? Soalnya beda 1k sama** ** _chapter_** **kemarin-kemarin :3**  
 **Oke, selagi menunggu jawaban Reader-san, Kuroki akan menjawab beberapa** ** _review_** **yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.**

 **..**

 **Yuukasa:** ** _Hajimemashite_** **, Yuukasa-san. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya dan karena sudah membaca ff ini sampai sekarang. Nih lanjutannya. Apa Yuukasa-san suka? XD**

 **..**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan** ** _spoiler_** **, akan Kuroki jawab *plak*  
Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** ** _Arigatou_** **karena sudah mau mampir kesini.** ** _Jaa ne_** **#BOOF**


	7. Chapter 7: Satu Persen

**Cuplikan** ** _Chapter_** **Sebelumnya** **:**

" _Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueca. Con la luz, divide esto en seis_..."

Serangan pria itu belum selesai. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Minato dan Jiraiya mengerti.

"... _Bakudou #61: Rikujoukourou._ "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tali cahaya yang mengikat Minato dan Jiraiya mulai berubah bentuk. Tali cahaya itu berubah menjadi 12 balok cahaya. Satu detik kemudian, masing-masing 6 balok cahaya tersebut menghantam Minato dan Jiraiya. Meski cahaya itu hanya menghantam dan mengikat bagian tengah tubuh mereka, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian tubuh yang tidak terkena balok cahaya tersebut.

' _Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan hiraishin?_ ' batin Minato sedikit panik.

Setelah memastikan kedua targetnya tidak bisa bergerak, 'pria putih' itu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Sambil berjalan mendekati Minato dan Jiraiya, ia menarik pedang yang ada di pinggang kanannya.

"Selama ini aku selalu diam dan sengaja membiarkanmu pergi bersama Jiraiya-san untuk mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki, tapi kali ini berbeda, Minato-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi ke Amegakure. Kau tidak boleh _mengganggu_ kematian Jiraiya-san."

* * *

..

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Genre Adventure, HurtComfort_**

 ** _Warning_** **: OC,** ** _Death Character_** **, Naruto/Bleach** ** _Fusion_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 ** _Main Chara_** **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: 1%**

 **.**

 **-POV Yukki-**

DEG

 _Reiatsu_ yang sangat kuat dapat kurasakan dari arah Konoha. Merasakan _reiatsu_ ini, aku tahu kalau ini adalah _reiatsu_ Minana dan Ryuuka (baca: Kuroi). Melihat hal itu, sepertinya aku harus segera menyelesaikan urusanku pada Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san.

Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san sekarang tidak bisa bergerak karena _kidou_ -ku. Namun saat aku ingin 'melupakan' ingatan Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san, HP-ku berbunyi. Spontan, aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kami sudah menyadari situasi di sana. Kembalilah ke Soul Society. Kita tidak perlu mengatur jiwa di Dunia Shinobi lagi. Waktu kematian orang-orang di dunia itu sudah tidak bisa lagi di sesuaikan. Dunia itu sudah tak bisa diselamatkan."

Itu adalah suara "Kakek Gunung" (baca: Yama-jii a.k.a Kapten divisi 1, Yamamoto Genryuusai). Jika bukan divisi 12 yang memberiku perintah, itu berarti takdir Dunia Shinobi sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Seperti yang Kakek Gunung bilang, waktu kematian orang-orang di dunia ini sudah tidak bisa di buat sama seperti yang di masa depan. Itu adalah salah satu penyebab ketidakstabilan jumlah roh antara dunia roh dan dunia nyata. Dengan alasan itu, Kakek Gunung pasti berpikir untuk "membuang" Dunia Shinobi dari _list_ "penjagaannya". Jika Kakek Gunung mengetahui hal itu tanpa datang ke sini, pasti Lucky masa kini yang memberitahu hal itu padanya atau Kapten divisi 12.

"A–"

CRASH

Saat aku ingin menjawabnya, sebuah kunai menghancurkan HP-ku. _Kunai_ itu juga sedikit melukai telapak tangan kananku. Spontan aku melihat ke arah mereka.

Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san sudah lepas dari kidou-ku. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka melepaskan diri, tapi melihat mata mereka yang terlihat seperti katak Gunung Myoboku, aku bisa menduga beberapa hal.

Padahal aku masih memancarkan _reiatsu_ yang sangat kuat, tapi mereka bisa bergerak. Namun aku tahu kalau mereka hanya memaksakan diri. Dari ekspresi, gerak tubuh, dan tatapan mereka, aku bisa tahu kalau mereka masih sangat tertekan dengan hawa membunuh (baca: _reiatsu_ ) ini.

"Melihat pakaian, bahasa, dan alat yang kau pakai, sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini! Katakan! Kenapa kau mengincar Jiraiya-sensei?!"

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah pertemuan "pertama" kami. Namun dia bisa menduga siapa aku hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Mengincar? Maksudmu membunuh? Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku hanya membiarkannya mati," ujarku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu sama saja!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minato-kun menghilang bersamaan dengan Jiraiya-san. Karena dia menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Minato-kun pasti menggunakan _hiraishin_.

Meski dia berpindah ke tempat yang jauh, aku masih bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ mereka. Karena aku mengetahui koordinat mereka, aku segera memindahkan mereka ke sini lagi dengan _hiraishin level_ 4\. Ekspresi terkejut bisa kulihat dari wajah mereka, meski tidak begitu terlihat jelas.

"Aku membiarkan Jiraiya-san mati karena itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk dunia ini. Dan lagi, kenapa kau memotong pembicaraanku dengan Kakek Gunung? Padahal pembicaraan itu adalah hal penting yang memengaruhi takdir dunia ini..."

Mereka hanya diam saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku mendapatkan posisi ini? Menyamakan kematian 'kalian' dengan yang di masa depan itu sangat sulit. Tolong jangan menyulitkanku mengabulkan keinginan Minana untuk menghancurkan masa depan Minana dan Lucky masa kini."

Reaksi terkejut dan bingung. Ekspresi seperti itulah yang selalu mereka tunjukkan setiap aku menyinggung soal Minana di "setiap" pertemuan kami.

Sebelum mereka kembali sadar, aku segera berpindah ke belakang mereka dengan _shunpo_. Lalu dengan _zanpakutou_ -ku, aku segera memulai "ritualku".

' _Hmm, sepertinya aku sedikit tertular Hidan-kun,_ ' pikirku.

 **-Satu Jam Kemudian-**

Ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang kuduga. Cukup sulit untuk memanipulasi apa yang harus Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san ingat agar ingatan itu tidak muncul lagi dan mereka tidak curiga.

Sekarang, Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu tanpa sadar, aku melihat ke arah barat, tepatnya ke arah Desa Konoha berada. Selain Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san, ada beberapa orang lagi yang harus ku'manipulasi' ingatannya.

Namun, aku tidak mungkin 'memanipulasi' ingatan Minana. Bukannya tidak mungkin. Ada 2 alasan kenapa aku tidak 'melupakan' ingatan Minana tentang kejadian ini. Pertama, dia sekarang entah berada di mana. Karena aku memasang _kekkai_ di sekitar sini, dia pasti sangat kesulitan melacak keberadaan Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san. Kedua, jika aku membuatnya lupa tentang kejadian ini, Minana pasti akan langsung menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ingatannya. Jika ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ingatannya, Minana pasti akan bertanya pada Ryuuka. Melihat kepribadian Ryuuka, 98% kemungkinan ia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Minana. Di dunia ini, Ryuukalah satu-satunya 'orang' yang tidak bisa kumanipulasi ingatannya.

Setelah memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, aku segera mengambil HP-ku yang terjatuh ke tanah. Karena ulah Minato-kun, HP-ku jadi rusak. Padahal aku belum menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' perintah Kakek Gunung.

Yah, aku bisa saja memperbaiki HP ini dengan _refresh_. _Refresh_ adalah teknik membalikkan keadaan objek yang 'tak seperti biasanya' (baca: rusak) ke keadaan 'biasanya' (baca: sebelumnya). Namun aku tidak boleh memperbaiki HP-ku dengan teknik itu. _Refresh_ termasuk teknik memanipulasi ruang dan waktu a.k.a _jikugan ninjutsu_. Kakek Gunung melarangku menggunakan _jikugan ninjutsu_ untuk hal sepele ataupun kepentingan pribadi, kecuali keadaan sangat darurat. Mau tidak mau, aku harus memperbaiki HP ini dengan cara manual.

Cara manual.

Kalau 'Lucky' ada di sini, dengan wajah mengesalkannya itu ia akan berkata, "Kau bilang tidak menggunakan refresh karena itu adalah perintah? Hee~, benarkah? Jika kau menggunakan _refresh_ untuk memperbaiki HP-mu, Yamamoto-sama pasti akan memaafkanmu. Dengan peralatan yang ada di Dunia Shinobi, jika kau menggunakan cara manual, itu akan memerlukan waktu sekitar 2 bulan. Bilang saja kau mau mengulur waktu, Baka-Yukki. Fufufu."

Aku menggeleng pelan kepalaku. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Aku harus segera membawa Minato-kun dan Jiraiya-san ke tempat yang tepat. Masalah HP-ku, aku akan memperbaikinya setelah memastikan kematian Jiraiya-san.

 **-End of Yukki's POV-**

* * *

 **-Satu Jam Sebelumnya-**

Minana menggeleng pelan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "TIDAK BOLEH, _DATTEBANE_! Hiks..." teriak lagi Minana. ' _Tidak boleh, dattebane! Tidak boleh! Kalau Tou-chan pergi, Tou-chan aka mati! Jangan pergi! Aku mohon, Tou-chan, hiks..!_ '

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Minana. Melihat hal itu, Minato mengusap air mata Minana, seraya berkata, " _Gomen_ , Minana. Tou-chan harus pergi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minato kembali berdiri. Kemudian Minato dan Jiraiya memberi salam perpisahan sebelum pergi. Begitu selesai, mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan Kushina, Tsunade, dan Minana.

" **Kuso-oyaji!** " desis Minana.

Mendengar hal itu, refleks Kushina mencengkram kepala Minana. Ucapan Minana berhasil membangkitkan (?) mode _akai chishio no habanero_ dalam diri Kushina. " **Kau bilang apa?** "

Minana hanya diam. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu satu detik kemudian, tiba-tiba pedang hitam muncul dari tangan kanan Minana. Kemudian seekor naga hitam keluar dari pedang tersebut.

' ** _Persetan dengan takdir kematian! Persetan dengan paradoks waktu! Akan kubunuh semua anggota Akatsuki, dattebane! Jika itu memicu munculnya musuh baru, akan kubunuh juga musuh baru itu! Akan kuhabisi mereka semua! Tidak akan kubiarkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru-nii-chan, dan Hentai-sannin mati, dattebane! Akan kuselamatkan mereka semua meski harus kehilangan jati diriku sebagai Namikaze Minana!_** '

Begitu keluar, Naga Hitam itu masuk lagi ke dalam pedang yang Minana pegang. Lalu satu detik kemudian, tubuh Minana di lingkup oleh aura berwarna hitam. Namun hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa melihat aura tersebut. Lalu perlahan, aura hitam itu menyelimuti pakaian dan syal Minana, membuat pakaiannya terlihat seperti terbakar api hitam.

"Mina–"

Kushina tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Apapun itu, itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kushina mencoba menghentikannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyentuh Minana. Tangannya hanya melewati tubuh Minana, seolah Minana hanyalah ilusi.

Lalu satu detik kemudian, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada ibunya, Minana menghilang dengan _hiraishin level_ 4.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Minana sudah cukup jauh dari Konoha. Dirinya terus melayang, menghilang, melayang, dan menghilang... selalu menggunakan pola yang sama. Karena kekuatan Kuroi, tubuhnya seperti ilusi. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh apapun... termasuk berpijak di atas tanah atau pohon.

Karena kekuatan Kuroi dan penggunaan _hiraishin level_ 4 secara terus menerus, reiryaku atau chakra Minana terkuras habis. Melihat _reiryaku_ (baca: kekuatan spiritual) Minana yang hanya tinggal sedikit, Kuroi melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Minana. Begitu Kuroi keluar, Minana langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ugh!"

Minana mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tidak berhasil.

" **Sial!** " umpat Minana pelan.

Pikirannya tercampur aduk. Tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan ayah dan guru kakaknya. Lalu dirinya tersungkur di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon.

"Kuroi..." panggil Minana pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Kuroi. Ia masih melayang-layang di atas kepala Minana.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu..."

"Sesuatu."

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ saat Kuroi malah mengulang kata yang ia katakan. Melihat sifat Kuroi yang (masih) tidak berubah, perlahan amarah Minana sedikit berkurang. Terlebih lagi, tingkah Kuroi itu mengingatkannya dengan tingkah Lucky.

"Kuroi..." panggil lagi Minana. Ia masih tersungkur.

"Apa?" balas Kuroi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan aku bisa menyelamatkan Hentai-sannin?"

Kuroi langsung terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba menyaring semua pengalaman hidupnya dan mencari kesimpulan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minana.

"Dari sudut pandangku... hanya 1%," jawab Kuroi.

Saat mendengar jawaban Kuroi, Minana mulai bangun. Dengan tenaganya yang sisa sedikit, ia mencoba duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Setelah duduk, Minana sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"1%... ya?" gumam Minana pelan.

Kuroi mengangguk pelan. Kemudian berkata, "Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau sudah tenang."

"Jujur saja. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian tanpa mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tepatnya, hanya 1% saja kemungkinan kau berhasil melakukannya." Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Kuroi melayang-layang di depan wajah Minana.

"..."

"Kalau kau tetap ingin menyelamatkan mereka atau Jiraiya tanpa mengorbankan orang lain, silahkan coba saja. Tapi perlu kau ingat. Ini tidak seperti dalam novel yang pernah kau baca... dimana kemungkinan 1% sama dengan 100%. Kau tahu? Ini dunia nyata. 1% sama dengan (hampir) mustahil," lanjut Kuroi.

Minana masih terdiam. Setiap mendengarkan penjelasan Kuroi, sedikit demi sedikit emosi/amarah Minana masa kini mulai menghilang. Perlahan, emosi/amarah Minana masa kini ditelan oleh emosi Minana masa depan sebelum ia mati. Rasa tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain keluarga, dan keputusasaan milik Minana masa depan mulai memenuhi kepala Minana kecil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Minana mulai mengatakan sesuatu... dengan suara yang pelan, "Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4? Aku mencoba menyelamatkan Chiyo-baa-chan dan Asuma-sensei karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa kupakai untuk mencari tahu cara menyelamatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4."

"Caranya?" ujar Kuroi mengulang inti dari pertanyaan Minana. Karena Minana diam, Kuroi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lucky sudah pernah memberitahukannya. Pertama, melenyapkan pelaku atau penyebab yang melakukannya. Kedua, membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya a.k.a orang yang selamat... sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang ingin diselamatkan dari takdir kematian."

"Tapi–"

"Cara pertama tidak bisa dipakai karena pelaku a.k.a Madara tewas bunuh diri. Cara kedua tidak bisa dipakai karena hanya kaulah yang selamat sehingga tidak mungkin menyelamatkan keluargamu. Ya, aku tahu maksudmu," potong Kuroi. "Tapi hanya 2 cara itu yang bisa kau pakai untuk menipu 'malaikat pencabut nyawa'," lanjut Kuroi dengan suara datarnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroi menghilang dari hadapan Minana. Ia kembali masuk ke "dalam" tubuh Minana sebelum Minana mati karena kehabisan _reiryaku_. Lalu setelah Kuroi menghilang, Minana kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tertidur di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut.

* * *

 **-POV Minana-**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku pingsan, tapi yang jelas, sekarang sudah gelap—malam.

Apa yang Kuroi katakan sebelumnya... Aku masih memikirkan ucapannya itu. Ia bilang hanya 1% kemungkinan berhasil jika aku menyelamatkan mereka tanpa mengorbankan orang lain.

1%.

Jurus mustahil. Itu adalah teknik yang memungkinkan kita mewujudkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi syarat untuk melakukan jurus mustahil adalah hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang mustahil a.k.a persentasi keberhasilan adalah 0%. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru-nii-chan, dan yang lainnya dengan jurus mustahil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamku entah pada siapa.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau situasiku sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kematian diriku yang dari masa depan 16 tahun lalu. Keputusasaan ini seolah menyuruhku untuk membiarkan mereka semua mati.

 **-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

Sekarang, aku sedang bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan di Amegakure. Dari sini dan dengan mata iblis, aku hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Hentai-sannin yang sedang bertarung dengan Yahiko. Aku juga diam saja saat melihat Yahiko memojokkan Hentai-sannin. Diriku hanya menganggap kalau pertarungan Hentai-sannin dan Yahiko seperti pertunjukkan jalanan saja.

Mungkin... sama seperti yang di masa depan. Hentai-sannin kalah telak. Ia meninggalkan pesan di punggung katak tua berwarna hijau, satu tangan Hentai-sannin lenyap, punggungnya banyak ditusuk batang hitam, dan tubuhnya hanyut ke lautan.

 _Meski tubuhnya hanyut, tapi aku tahu kalau dia masih bernapas._

Dengan _hiraishin level_ 4, aku memindahkan Hentai-sannin ke tempatku. Lalu dengan refresh, kusembuhkan semua luka-luka yang ia alami. Berkat _refresh_ , tangannya yang hilang juga ikut pulih. Meski luka-lukanya sembuh, aku tetap membuatnya tertidur.

Aku sengaja menyelamatkan Hentai-sannin. Tapi kupikir... ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku melakukan hal ini. Kuroi bilang hanya 1%. Jika dengan cara ini aku gagal menyelamatkan Hentai-sannin, berarti mau tidak mau aku harus memakai "cara pertama" atau "kedua" yang Lucky/Kuroi katakan sebelumnya, meski itu tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin aku akan...

Aku membawa Hentai-sannin ke Konoha. Kutinggalkan dia di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Perawat atau dokter yang melihat Hentai-sannin segera membawanya ke dalam. Lalu merawatnya—meski sudah kusembuhkan. Sama seperti "korban" sebelumnya, aku mengawasi Hentai-sannin dari suatu tempat.

Saat mengawasi Hentai-sannin di Konoha, aku baru sadar kalau _chakra_ Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan tidak ada di Konoha. Meski begitu, entah kenapa aku tidak panik saat tidak tahu mereka berada di mana.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan belum kembali ke Konoha. Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak peduli. Pandanganku masih terfokus dengan Hentai-sannin yang ada di rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang, entah kenapa dia masih belum siuman.

Lalu hari ini... saat aku sedang mengawasi Hentai-sannin. Seseorang masuk ke ruangan Hentai-sannin. Itu adalah Yukki-sensei. Dia adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi wali kelasku saat di Akademi. Namun pakaian Yukki-sensei tidak seperti saat di Akademi. Ia sekarang memakai kimono hitam dan jubah putih dengan simbol salib dan lingkaran di punggung.

' _Aku baru tahu kalau Yukki-sensei mengenal Hentai-sannin,_ ' pikirku.

 _Saat itu, aku masih belum menyadarinya._

Saat di samping Hentai-sannin, tangan kiri Yukki-sensei sudah memakai sarung tangan merah dengan lambang tengkorak yang dikeliling api biru. Kemudian ia menyentuh tubuh Hentai-sannin dengan tangan kirinya itu.

Lalu... hal anehpun terjadi.

Sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Hentai-sannin. Sesuatu itu sangat menyerupai Hentai-sannin. Meski baru kali ini aku melihat kejadian ini, tapi entah kenapa otakku mengetahuinya...

...kalau itu adalah roh... roh Hentai-sannin.

Aku terkejut saat melihat kejadian itu, tapi setelah beberapa detik, rasa terkejut itu menghilang.

Roh dan tubuh Hentai-sannin masih terhubung dengan suatu rantai. Namun satu detik kemudian, Yukki-sensei memotong rantai tersebut. Setelah memotongnya, ia menarik pedang yang ada di pinggang kanannya. Kemudian "mengetuk" kening roh Hentai-sannin dengan ujung gagang pedangnya itu. Lalu sebuah lubang muncul di bawah roh Hentai-sannin. Satu detik kemudian, roh Hentai-sannin menghilang... bersamaan dengan munculnya kupu-kupu berwarna hitam.

 _Tapi hanya 2 cara itu yang bisa kau pakai untuk menipu 'malaikat pencabut nyawa'._

Melihat kejadian itu, aku jadi mengerti dengan kata-kata yang Kuroi katakan sebelumnya. Yukki-senseilah yang berperan sebagai **malaikat pencabut nyawa**.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Yukki-sensei menghilang dari ruangan Hentai-sannin. Tapi aku tahu... kalau dia sekarang berada di belakangku, meski aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan maupun _chakra_ -nya.

"Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa-san?" panggilku seraya membalikkan badan.

"Bukan Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa-san. Yang benar adalah shinigami."

' _Shinigami, huh?_ '

Entah kenapa, nama itu terdengar tidak asing. Entah kapan dan dimana, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

 _Shinigami_ , dengan kata lain hantu. Meski tahu kalau dia bukan manusia, tapi aku tidak takut dengannya. Apa karena penampilannya sama seperti manusia? Yah, entahlah.

"Shinigami-san, apa kau yang membunuh Chiyo-baa-chan dan Asuma-sensei?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Iya, itu aku," jawabnya datar. Sifatnya masih sama seperti saat di Akademi.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku lagi tanpa intonasi dalam pertanyaanku itu.

Mungkin itu sudah menjadi masa lalu dan aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kematian mereka. Sifatku yang sekarang sama persis dengan Minana masa depan yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Meski begitu, aku tetap penasaran.

"Untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"Mengabulkan keinginanku? Membunuh Chiyo-baa-chan, Asuma-sensei, dan Hentai-sannin termasuk mengabulkan keinginanku? Hmph, 'aku' pasti sudah gila."

Yukki-sensei itu sama seperti Kuroi. Sifat mereka sama. Jadi aku tahu kalau dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi dia bilang 'keinginanku'. Aku tidak ingat pernah meminta hal itu padanya. Bahkan pertemuan pertama kami adalah saat di Akademi beberapa bulan lalu. Ada kemungkinan kalau 'keinginanku' yang dimaksud Yukki-sensei adalah keinginan Minana masa depan. Apa dia sudah muak dengan dunia ini sampai menyuruh dewa kematian untuk membunuh semuanya?

"Keinginanmu adalah menghancurkan masa depan Minana dan Lucky masa kini," jelasnya datar.

Menghancurkan masa depanku dan Lucky.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa 'diriku' meminta hal itu pada Yukki-sensei. _Shinigami_ di depanku ini... rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Namun sesuatu melarangku untuk melakukannya.

"Beberapa hari lalu, atasanku menyuruhku kembali ke Soul Society. Dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyamakan kematian orang-orang di dunia ini dengan yang di masa depan. Tapi, aku belum mau berhenti. Kau tahu kan apa alasannya?" lanjutnya.

DEG

Penjelasannya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Dia bilang, 'menyamakan kematian orang-orang di dunia ini dengan yang di masa depan'. Itu berarti, sesuatu yang disebut Soul Society sudah tahu ada seseorang yang datang dari masa depan. Dan Yukki-sensei tahu kalau 'aku' adalah seseorang yang datang dari masa depan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengabulkan keinginanku, Shinigami-san."

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Itu adalah keinginan terakhir sebelum kau mati. Tidak sopan bila aku tidak mengabulkannya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya tujuan hidup. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan keinginanmu itu."

Aku tidak mengerti. Dia bilang, '...sebelum kau mati'. Apa 16 tahun lalu aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Namun menurut ingatan Minana masa depan, orang yang kutemui 16 tahu lalu hanya Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru-nii-chan yang masih bayi, Yahiko, Kurama, dan sisa _chakra_ Lucky masa depan. Bahkan jika tidak bertemu dengannya, aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun seperti 'Aku ingin menghancurkan masa depan Minana dan Lucky masa kini'.

"Sebenarnya Minana mana yang kau maksud?"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan itu.

Namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah menarik pedang yang ada di pinggang kanannya. Lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahku. Spontan aku melompat menjauh.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, aku akan menjawabnya. Tapi setelah kujawab, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang jawaban dari pertanyaan itu."

' _Apa Minana yang ia maksud adalah Minana yang 'ku'temui 8 tahun lalu—Minana yang menyelamatkan Naru-nii-chan dari shinobi Iwa?_ '

Pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk diam. Ucapannya tidak main-main saat ia bilang akan menghapus ingatanku jika aku tahu.

"Begitu, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia menaruh kembali pedangnya ke sarung pedang. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tentu bohong jika aku bilang tidak ada lagi yang ingin kutanyakan. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Guru Batu (baca: Yukki) ini. Tapi aku tahu... kalau Guru Batu ini tidak akan memberitahuku. Bahkan jika iya, dia pasti akan menghapus ingatanku tentang jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Setelah ia pergi, aku juga pergi dari Konoha. Dengan _hiraishin level_ 4, aku benar-benar menjauh dari desa itu.

 _Shinigami_ a.k.a Yukki-sensei.

Kimono hitam yang ia pakai sangat mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang Lucky takuti saat di Amegakure dulu (A/N: ff Mengubah Masa Depan _chapter_ 30). Tentang _shinigami_ itu... kupikir aku akan menanyakan detailnya pada'nya'. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menyeret'nya' kembali ke pihakku. Kuharap 'dia' mengingat sesuatu tentang _shinigami_ dan Soul Society.

 **-End of Minana's POV-**

* * *

Di suatu tempat di Dunia Shinobi. Seorang pria sedang berdiri di pinggir tebing saat hari sedang hujan. Meski hujan, tapi tubuhnya tidak basah. Air hujan seolah sengaja menghindari pria tersebut. Ia miliki mata berwarna merah, rambut hitam, dan memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Ia adalah Lucky, salah satu anggota dari organisasi yang disebut Akatsuki. Mata merahnya terus menatap ke arah dasar tebing.

"Jadi kau di sini, huh?" ujar seseorang dari belakang.

Lucky tidak menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Tanpa melihat ke belakang pun, Lucky tahu kalau itu adalah partnernya.

Partnernya adalah seseorang yang memiliki kulit berwarna biru, sirip (?) di dekat matanya, dan yang pasti... auranya mirip seperti ikan hiu.

"Kisame, huh?" gumamnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kejam sekali kau tidak membantuku menangkap Yonbi," ujar lagi Kisame.

"Yah, meskipun memang aku yang bilang tidak perlu dibantu," lanjut Kisame.

Perlahan Lucky membalikkan badannya. Ia perhatikan Kisame dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tubuh Kisame basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan. Lalu di pedang besarnya terdapat _jinchuuriki_ yang baru saja dikalahkan. Kisame membawa _jinchuuriki_ itu seperti sedang membawa hasil tangkapan ikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau perlakukan Yonbi dengan lebih lembut? Pria tua itu (baca: jinchuuriki Yonbi) bisa mati jika kau memperlakukannya seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang sedang hujan," ujar Lucky dengan datarnya.

"Jangan remehkan _jinchuuriki_ ini. Meski sudah tua, tapi dia sangat kuat. Kau bilang begitu karena kau tidak melawannya," balas Kisame.

Lucky terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang Kisame katakan. Lalu ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Kisame. Kisame pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Lucky dan Kisame berhenti. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon besar.

' _Sejak pertarunganku dengan Minana dan tim Naruto, kepala dan dadaku selalu sakit. Kegiatan yang kulakukan di Akatsuki menjadi tidak menyenangkan lagi. Sakit. Aku ingin mengalihkan rasa sakit ini..._ ' batin Lucky sambil memerhatikan rintikan hujan.

"Meski hujan, tapi kau tetap kering. Hmph, bisakah kau juga membuatku tetap kering seperti itu?"

"Jangan bercanda. Ikan sepertimu harus selalu basah agar tetap segar," jawab Lucky tanpa melihat Kisame.

Kisame tersenyum sinis saat mendengar tanggapan Lucky. "Belakangan ini kau jadi pendiam. Tapi sepertinya kata-katamu masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya."

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol (?), Lucky dan Kisame mendengar suara dari dalam kepala mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka membuka mata mereka lagi.

"Mengirim _jinchuuriki_ ke markas, huh? Padahal aku tidak mau memakai _hiraishin_ lagi," gerutu Lucky.

"Kau satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang tidak ikut mengekstrak bijuu. Jadi wajar saja ketua memerintahmu melakukan hal itu," balas Kisame.

Meski terlihat tidak mau, tapi Lucky tetap melakukan perintah tersebut. Dengan mata iblisnya, ia meniru _hiraishin level_ 4 yang pernah ia baca di suatu buku. Dengan jurus tersebut, Lucky memindahkan _jinchuuriki_ Yonbi ke markas Akatsuki yang terdekat. Lalu Lucky juga memindahkan dirinya dan Kisame ke tempat yang lain... tempat yang tidak hujan.

Dalam hitungan detik, Lucky dan Kisame sudah berada di tempat lain. Tempat ini berada di tengah hutan, dan tempat ini akan dipakai Kisame untuk bertapa (?).

"Melelahkan. Padahal baru memindahkan 3 orang dengan total jarak 200km," keluh Lucky.

Kesadaran Kisame sudah berpindah ke tempat lain. Kisame dan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya mungkin sudah memulai 'ritual' mereka. Lucky hanya diam dan memerhatikan Kisame yang duduk sambil melakukan sebuah handseal.

"Sakit," gumam Lucky pelan. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar meski belakangan ini ia selalu bilang sakit.

Namun itu wajar saja. Kenyataannya, _bount_ tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi atau berteriak kesakitan meskipun tubuh atau perasaan/emosinya terluka. Otaknya hanya menerima sinyal rasa sakit. Mau berekspresi atau teriak kesakitan, itu tergantung dari kepribadian bount itu sendiri. Meski terlihat "sama" seperti manusia, tapi "alat" tetaplah "alat".

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Minana-**

Tanpa sadar, Minana sudah berada sangat jauh dari Konoha. Ia sedang beristirahat di atas salah satu pohon. Ia juga memikirkan beberapa rencana untuk membawa "orang itu" kepihaknya lagi.

Jika di masa depan, tempat Minana sekarang adalah tempat dimana Naruto dan _rookie_ 12 di hadang "Tobi" saat hendak mengejar Sasuke. Meski memiliki ingatan masa depan, tapi sepertinya Minana tidak menyadari hal itu.

"AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA, _DATTEBAYO_!"

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Spontan ia langsung menoleh ke bawah. Dugaannya benar. Itu adalah suara kakaknya, Namikaze Naruto. Di bawah sana tidak hanya ada Naruto. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Minato, dan Kushina. 'Teman' dan keluarganya datang mencari dirinya. Penampilan Naruto dan yang lainnya sama seperti saat mereka di hadang Tobi, sedangkan pakaian Minato dan Kushina seperti jounin pada umumnya. Namun saat melihat ayahnya, Minana mulai menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak mengawasi Jiraiya di Amegakure.

' _Melihat ekspresi Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan, sepertinya mereka belum tahu tentang kematian Hentai-sannin. Tapi..? Tapi..? Kenapa Tou-chan ada di sini? Tidak, maksudku... kenapa dia tidak jadi ikut membantu Hentai-sannin di Amegakure? Apa maksudnya ini?_ ' pikir Minana bingung seraya memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Cepat turun ke sini, Minana!" suruh Naruto.

Suara Naruto tidak sampai pada Minana. Pikiran Minana sedikit kacau. Ia mencoba memikirkan alasan kenapa semuanya mencari dirinya. Namun setelah dipikirkan, ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun. Padahal alasannya sangat jelas...

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Minana pelan. Tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kami dengar kau kabur dari rumah," jawab Shino sebelum Naruto, Minato, atau Kushina menjawabnya.

"Karena kami sedang ada waktu luang, jadi kami menawarkan diri untuk membantu," tambah Kiba.

Minana tambah bingung saat mendengar jawaban dan melihat ekspresi mereka. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia pun berkata, "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan... apa kalian tidak ingat alasan kenapa aku pergi dari Konoha? Apa kalian lupa tentang apa yang terjadi di Gerbang Utama Konoha satu minggu lalu?"

Minana terus memegang batang pohon yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menyadari keanehan pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Minana? Apa kamu masih marah karena Tou-chan selalu pergi? Kamu boleh marah pada Tou-chan, tapi kamu tidak perlu sampai meninggalkan rumah dan membuat ibu dan kakakmu khawatir," jelas Minato.

DEG

' _Bukan itu. Yang kutanyakan adalah 'kenapa kau ada di sini, Tou-chan'. Dan... apa kau sudah lupa kejadian di Gerbang Utama Konoha minggu lalu?'_ pikir Minana bingung. _'Tou-chan, kau tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari alasan kenapa anakmu pergi dari rumah. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan... mungkinkah shinigami itu melakukan sesuatu pada ingatan kalian?_ '

Bagi Minato, Kushina, dan beberapa shinobi yang terlibat (kecuali Minana), kejadian di Gerbang Utama Konoha satu minggu lalu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi. Bagi dunia, apa yang Minana ingat tentang kejadian satu minggu lalu bisa disebut 'kejadian masa depan'—hal itu pernah terjadi tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang ingat kecuali Minana.

"Ke-te-mu."

DEG

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di belakang Minana. Seseorang itu mengelus pelan kepala Minana. Minana hanya diam saja. Tapi Naruto, Minato, Kushina, dan yang lainnya langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka.

" **Menjauhlah dari anakku, Lucky!** " desis Kushina saat melihat pria yang berdiri di belakang anak perempuannya.

Namun seseorang yang dipanggil Lucky itu hanya tersenyum... tanpa peduli dengan peringatan Kushina. Lucky juga masih mengelus-elus kepala Minana.

"'Ke-te-mu', huh?" gumam Minana pelan. Mata birunya kini berubah menjadi merah. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, **Lu-ki-san Je-lek**..."

DEG

Satu detik setelah Minana mengatakan hal itu, Kuroi muncul dari kepala atas Minana. Tubuh Kuroi menembus tangan Lucky yang mengelus Minana.

Melihat hal itu, Lucky langsung melompat ke pohon lain. Lalu spontan, ia melihat ke arah tangannya yang tadi 'disentuh' Kuroi.

' _Yang barusan itu..._ '

 _Hah! A*a itu? Itu h*an peliharaa*u, Mi*na? Haha, k*p*ir akan s*kuat apa kuchiy*e yang t*ak p*nah k*u p*lihatk*n itu. T*pi te*yata... d*a ti*ak *da a*-apanya._

Lucky terlihat bingung. Sesuatu yang samar muncul di dalam kepalanya. Entah itu kenangan... atau sesuatu yang pernah ia katakan di masa lalu. Yang pasti, 'sesuatu yang samar' itu sedikit membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi meski kepalanya terasa sakit, ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

JLEB

Sebuah _kunai_ menusuk perut Lucky. Yang melakukan hal itu adalah Minana. Dengan hiraishin level 4 dan meniru "jurus terbang" milik Tsuchikage ke-3, Minana berpindah dan melayang di depan Lucky.

" **Salam kenal, Lukisan Jelek,** " ujar Minana dengan 'senyumnya'. Kunai miliknya juga masih menusuk Lucky. "Atau harus kubilang.. **lama tidak bertemu**."

DUAK

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana menendang Lucky, bersamaan dengan _kunai_ yang masih menancap di perutnya. Lucky terjatuh, tapi ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

' _Kenapa dia menerima seranganku?_ ' batin Minana.

"Wow, menakutkan. Baru datang sudah main tusuk dan tendang saja," ujar Lucky dengan santainya. Meski terluka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. "Dan, oh, iya. Kalau mau menambah _suffix_ '–san', jangan ubah namaku jadi 'luki' hanya karena pengucapannya mirip," tambah Lucky sedikit kesal.

Kuroi yang semula keluar, kini masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Minana. Sedangkan Minana terus memerhatikan Lucky. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang ditunjukkan 'teman' maupun keluarganya.

"Minana, menjauhlah! Yang dia incar adalah aku! Cepat pergi dari sini!" suruh Naruto seraya berlari mendekati Minana. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya.

' _Ck! Baka-Naruto!_ ' batin Minana saat melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya.

Dengan _hiraishin level_ 4, Minana berpindah ke belakang Naruto.

TRANG

Lalu disaat yang sama, Minana juga menahan _kunai_ yang Lucky arahkan ke Naruto. Satu detik kemudian, Minana menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4 untuk memindahkan Naruto ke tempat orang tuanya. Setelah memindahkan Naruto, ia mencoba menendang Lucky. Namun air berbentuk tentakel menahan tendangannya.

"Kau agresif sekali, Minana," komen Lucky. 'Pelindung air'nya masih menahan kaki Minana.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Kiba, dan yang lainnya langsung menyerang Lucky. Naruto dan Minato mengunakan _rasengan_ , Kushina dengan rantai _chakra_ , Kiba dengan _gatsuga_ , Hinata dengan _jyuken_ , dan Shino dengan serangganya.

"Hahaha!" Lucky hanya tertawa melihat semua serangan itu tertuju padanya.

DUAARR

Semua _jutsu_ terfokus pada satu target. Ledakan akibat bentrok dengan banyak jutsu pun tak dapat dihindari. Tentu saja mereka semua dapat menghindari ledakan tersebut... termasuk Lucky sendiri.

Lucky sekarang berada di atas pohon. Minana memerhatikan pria bermata merah itu. Ia perhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Luka di perutnya masih belum sembuh.

' _Dia tidak menyembuhkan lukanya dengan refresh? Jadi dia memang hilang ingatan, huh? Apa ini juga ulah shinigami itu?_ ' batin Minana.

Lucky sedikit mundur ke belakang. Kemudian sedikit berpaling seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian dengan wajah malu-malu, ia berkata, "Nyiaw, tolong jangan mengintipku dengan mata merahmu it–"

DUAK

Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di atas pohon. Tangan mungil itu sudah memukul Lucky. Tubuhnya menabrak beberapa pohon, dan terlempar hingga 20 meter. Lucky benar-benar berhasil memancing emosi gadis kecil itu.

" **Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup... Onii-chan,** " gumam Minana yang masih mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lupa kalau dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah bocah berumur 8 tahun.

Naruto, Minato, Kushina, dan yang lainnya hanya diam saja melihat Minana yang tiba-tiba memukul Lucky dengan kekuatan penuh.

Lalu disaat yang sama, Minato dan Kushina menyadari sesuatu tentang anak perempuan mereka. Meski menyadarinya, tapi logika mereka terus menyangkal hal itu. Mereka pikir... itu tidak mungkin... dan tidak akan mungkin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucky tertawa dengan kerasnya, meski ia masih tersungkur dan tertimpa beberapa pohon. "Aneh, kenapa aku tertawa, ya? Hahaha!" ujarnya, tapi ia masih tetap tertawa.

Minana menyadarinya. Lucky yang sekarang berbeda dengan Lucky yang menusuknya beberapa bulan lalu. Meski tertawa seperti itu, tapi Minana menyadari 'kekosongan' pria itu.

" _Kurai Kori no Konoha, Uzumaki Minana. Kau adalah orang itu kan... Namikaze Minana?_ "

DEG

Minana bisa mendengar suara Lucky dari dalam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat Lucky mengatakan hal itu dengan jurus telepati.

' _Dia itu... hilang ingatan, kan? Jika dia tahu siapa aku, apa mungkin ingatannya yang hilang sudah kembali?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar," gumam Lucky pelan.

Minato, Kushina, Naruto, dan yang lainnya mendengar apa yang Lucky katakan. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Lucky maksud.

"Lukisan..."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana sudah berpindah ke samping kanan Lucky. Lucky tidak terkejut. Ia sudah menyadari hal itu. Lucky mengelus kepala Minana, tapi Minana membiarkan hal itu. Meski hanya diam, tapi fokus Minana masih tertuju pada Lucky. Meski Lucky (mencoba) melakukan apapun, ia akan segera menyadarinya.

"...Kenapa kau masuk Akatsuki? Apakah kematian 'seseorang mirip denganku' itu sudah membuatmu gila? Atau kau sudah muak dengan dunia ini?" tanya Minana dengan 'polosnya'.

"Alasannya sederhana. Karena aku sedang menganggur," jawab Lucky dengan entengnya. Ia masih mengelus-elus kepala Minana.

"Haha, Lukisan, kau pasti bercanda," balas Minana. ' _Jangan bercanda kau! Kenapa alasan hidupmu jadi sama seperti shinigami itu?! Ini tidak lucu, Luck!_ '

Lucky menundukkan kepalanya. Sambil mengelus-elus kepala Minana, ia berkata, "Minana sudah mati saat penyerangan Kyuubi. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke Konoha. Aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk membantu orang lain seperti Minato dan Kushina. Aku tidaklah sebaik itu. Aku juga punya banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Misalnya seperti membunuh orang."

"Oh..." respon Minana saat mendengar jawaban Lucky. ' _Chakranya terasa kacau. Meski tidak semuanya bohong, tapi sepertinya aku mulai mengerti cara berpikir Lucky yang ini._ '

"Kau pasti bercanda, dattebane!" desis Kushina. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Lucky yang dulu membantunya untuk lulus dalam ujian chunnin. Kushina benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Lucky yang sekarang sudah menjadi musuh yang mengincar anaknya—Naruto. Perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Ia tidak tahan melihat Lucky jadi yang seperti ini.

"Kalau bercanda, kalian semua pasti sudah tertawa sekarang," balas Lucky tidak peduli. "Ah, Minana. Aku mengintip isi kepalamu."

Saat Lucky mengatakan hal itu, Minana mencoba memegang tangan Lucky yang mengelus kepalanya. Namun Lucky menyadari hal itu dan segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Lucky masih di sebelah Minana. Karena Minana tidak melakukan gerakan lain, Lucky tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

" **Kalau kau sudah melihatnya, berarti kau sudah siap ku'perbudak' lagi, dattebane!** " perintah Minana.

"Maaf saja. 'Mengetahui' saja (baca: mengetahui masa lalu) belum cukup untuk membuatku kembali berpihak pada kalian. Jika kau ingin aku kembali ke Konoha, kau harus membuatku bersimpati lagi pada kalian. Buat aku peduli lagi dengan kalian. Silahkan ubah diriku yang sekarang seperti Lucky yang kalian kenal itu. Hanya itu cara agar aku berpihak lagi pada kalian," ujar Lucky membalas perintah Minana. "Tapi sayangnya, mengubah karakteristik seseorang itu tidaklah mudah. Sifat dan watak seseorang tidak bisa berubah begitu saja. Lucky yang kalian kenal sudah mati 16 tahun yang lalu. Terima saja fakta itu dan bunuhlah aku seperti kalian membunuh anggota Akatsuki yang lain," lanjut Lucky.

"..." Mereka semua hanya diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Minana, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengikuti tindakan 'Minana besar', tapi lebih baik kau lupakan saja. Kau pasti terbunuh jika kau mencoba membawaku kembali. Ah, ralat. Kau **pasti** akan mati—"

"Aku pasti mati di tanganmu? Huh, kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, harusnya kau lakukan saat pertemuan pertama kita," potong Minana.

TAP

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di dekat mereka berdua (baca: Lucky dan Minana). Itu adalah Minato. Begitu muncul, ia segera manarik tangan Minana dan menghunuskan 'kunai mata tiga'nya ke arah Lucky.

"Sudah cukup, Minana!" suruh Minato. Ia menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Minana.

Dalam sekejap, Minana dan Minato berpindah ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berada. Minato sedikit terkejut saat dirinya sudah menjauh dari tempat Lucky. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Lucky juga menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Melihat hal ini, ia tahu kalau yang melakukannya adalah Minana.

 **-POV Naruto-**

Dalam sekejap, Tou-chan dan Minana sudah berada di depanku. Lalu satu detik kemudian, si 'Mata Merah' (baca: Lucky) menghilang dari hadapan kami. Yang melakukan hal itu adalah Minana. Entah kenapa aku langsung tahu kalau yang melakukan hal itu adalah Minana. Meski tahu, tapi aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu. Sesuatu seperti berkata... bahwa _hiraishin_ yang Minana lakukan itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"A-apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Kiba memecahkan keheningan di tempat ini. Padahal dari baunya, harusnya ia sendiri sudah tahu kalau 'Mata Merah' itu sudah pergi.

"Entahlah..." jawab Shino tidak peduli.

Aku mengabaikan obrolan mereka. Pandanganku terfokus pada Tou-chan dan Minana. Tou-chan masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Minana.

"Tou-chan, lepaskan!" desis Minana tanpa menoleh ke arah Tou-chan.

"Tidak. Kalau Tou-chan lepaskan, kau pasti akan kabur!" Tou-chan marah. Tapi kupikir wajar saja.

"Lepaskan, _dattebane_!"

"Tidak!"

Tou-chan tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Minana. Semakin lama, genggamannya semakin kuat.

"Oh, begitu, huh?" gumam Minana pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

DEP

Satu detik kemudian, Minana melepaskan diri dengan hiraishin. Minana sekarang berada di depan Tou-chan dengan jarak 5 meter. Setelah berpindah, Minana melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ternyata Tou-chan memasang tanda hiraishin di pergelangannya.

"Tou-chan, kau tahukan kalau ini tidak berguna?" ujar Minana sambil menunjuk tanda hiraishin yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Satu detik kemudian, tanda itupun menghilang.

 _'Aku harus menghentikannya, dattebayo! Kalau tidak..!'_

Sebelum Minana bertindak, aku segera berdiri di antara Tou-chan dan Minana. Aku merentangkan tubuhku. Aku tidak mau Minana menyerang Tou-chan 'lagi'. Aku tidak mau Minana membenci Tou-chan 'lagi'.

"Sudah cukup, _dattebayo_! Hentikan! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Minana?!"

Minana yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Minana yang dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Minana jadi seperti ini. Dia jadi dingin dan suka membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Minana jadi seperti ini, tapi setengah diriku seperti sudah biasa melihat Minana yang dingin seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi disaat yang sama, aku mengerti. Ini sangat... membingungkan.

" **Memang aku jadi seperti apa, Naru-nii-chan?** "

DEG

Berbeda.

Dia sangat berbeda dengan adikku yang selalu ceria. Meski berbeda, tapi aku seperti mengerti kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Aku memang tidak tahu kenapa Minana jadi dingin seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa aku mengerti...

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu, _dattebayo_..." gumamku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memang tidak tahu. Tidak, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata . "...Tapi Minana... Setidaknya beritahu aku mau kemana dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dattebayo. Meski berbahaya, tolong beritahu aku... seperti dulu. Aku... tidak akan melarangmu pergi..."

Dulu dia, Lucky-san, dan Kyo-san selalu pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya. Yah, awalnya aku melarang, tapi pada akhirnya, aku membiarkannya pergi, asal ia memberitahuku apa dan kemana ia pergi. Minana yang dulu, meski dingin pada orang lain—kadang padaku juga, tapi aku tahu kalau dia...

"Seperti dulu? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naru-nii-chan? Dulu yang kau maksud saat kita di Akademi, kan? Tapi dulukan kau membenciku, dattebane. Lalu aku juga terjebak di dimensi lain selama 8 tahun. Apa kau sedang mengigau?"

DEG

' _Eh? Apa aku salah bicara?_ ' pikirku sambil memegang kepalaku.

Saat Minana mengatakan hal itu, aku jadi bingung. Apa aku salah bicara?

Namun saat aku mengingat-ingat lagi, dia benar. Apa yang kukatakan dan kupikirkan tadi, tidak ada satupun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku salah ingat? Tapi...

"Naru-nii-chan..." panggil Minana pelan. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu... meski hanya sekilas. "Hehe, jangan terlalu dianggap serius, _dattebane_ ," lanjut lagi Minana.

Ia tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ada arti lain dari senyumnya itu.

Lalu dengan perlahan, Minana berjalan mendekatiku. Setelah jarak kami hanya terpaut 5cm, Minana memegang jaketku. Ia menatapku dengan 'senyum' manisnya. Kemudian berkata, " _Gomen_. Minana tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang aneh. Minana hanya ingin melakukan beberapa hal. Naru-nii-chan tidak perlu tahu. Dan Naru-nii-chan tidak perlu khawatir dengan Minana. Minana tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, refleks tanganku ingin merangkulnya. Namun, Minana sudah menghilang duluan sebelum aku melakukan hal tersebut.

Minana yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia mencoba melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Dan ia memaksakan diri untuk menjadi orang lain.

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku sangat frustasi. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku... Aku juga ingin membantunya. Tapi entah kenapa... sesuatu seperti berbisik padaku. Jika aku membantu Minana, maka Minana akan mati...

PLOK

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Tidak, bukan tiba-tiba. Aku yakin kalau dia menyadari keanehaku.

Tidak seperti yang dulu, aku yang sekarang menyadari perasaan Hinata. Ya, aku menyadarinya, tapi aku tetap pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku belum mau menjawab perasaannya itu. Karena ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan... yaitu melindungi Minana dari pertempuran yang akan datang.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Rasa gugupnya terhadapku masih belum hilang.

"Jangan khawatir, _dattebayo_. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku ceria. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

Pada akhirnya, kami memilih untuk kembali. Yah, meski cukup sulit untuk membujuk Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan untuk membiarkan Minana pergi.

Minana yang sekarang tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kata kami. Lagipula, untuk sekarang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Minana itu kuat. Aku tahu itu meski ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Tapi jika tidak hati-hati, dia bisa terbunuh.

Suatu hari nanti, perang pasti akan terjadi. Jika hari itu tiba, aku akan melindungi keluargaku, terutama adikku. Aku tidak mau Minana terbunuh lagi seperti sebelumnya.

 **-End of Naruto's POV-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _Chapter_** **7... done** ** _._** **Yo, Reader-san. Apa kabar? Maaf baru update. Kuroki kira tidak ada waktu untuk ngetik karena sekarang Kuroki lagi KKN, tapi ternyata... :3**

 **Fufufu, beginilah nasib si** ** _chapter_** **7 (?). Haha, apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca** ** _chapter_** **ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?**

 **Oke, selagi menunggu jawaban Reader-san, Kuroki akan menjawab beberapa** ** _review_** **yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.**

 **..**

 **Yuukasa: Yo, Yuukasa-san. Terimakasih tuk dukungannya. Nih,** ** _chapter_** **7-nya sudah update. Apa Yuukasa-san suka?**

 **myuu: Hehe, makasih pujiannya, Myuu-san. Adegan yang Myuu-san minta ada di chapter ini. Semoga Myuu-san suka.**

 **Koyuki: Halo, Koyu-chan. Nggak apa-apa kok baru** ** _review_** **. Ah iya. Soal nama Yukki, itu Kuroki tahu pas lagi nonton** ** _anime_** **erased. Nah, sub yang Kuroki** ** _download_** **itu bilang kalau 'Yukki' itu artinya keberanian. Kalau tahu yang benar adalah 'Yuuki', Kuroki akan pakai nama lain. Makasih untuk koreksinya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur kalau namanya 'Yukki', Kuroki harap Koyu-chan bisa memakluminya. Main** ** _chara_** **di ff ini adalah Naruto, Lucky dan Minana.** ** _M-main chara_** **itu tidak harus 1, kan? Makasih untuk saran dan supportnya. Dan oh, iya. Koyu-chan tidak perlu minta maaf. Kuroki malah senang jika ada yang salah menebak gender Kuroki, padahal sudah di tulis di bio :v**

 **..**

 **Ah, iya. Soal nama 'Yukki', Kuroki minta maaf karena arti namanya bukan keberanian (bahasa Jepang keberanian ternyata Yuuki bukan Yukki). Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, Kuroki mohon pada Reader-san untuk memakluminya. Tolong anggap saja Yukki artinya keberanian. Kuroki benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau tahu yang benar adalah Yuuki, Kuroki akan pikirkan nama yang lain yang mirip dengan Lukki (baca: Lucky).** ** _Gomen nasai_** ***ber-** ** _ojigi_** *****

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan** ** _spoiler_** **, akan Kuroki jawab *plak***

 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Kalau ada yang mau kasih kripik (baca: kritik) dan saran juga silahkan. Kuroki akan menerimanya.**

 **Jika ada** ** _typo, miss typo,_** **dan** ** _autocorrect_** **yang terlalu pintar (?), Kuroki juga minta maaf. Tolong maklumi karena Kuroki ngetiknya di hp T.T**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** ** _Arigatou_** **karena sudah mau mampir kesini.** ** _Jaa ne_** **#BOOF**


	8. Chapter 8: Kehidupan Berbeda

**Cuplikan Chapter Sebelumnya:**

 **-POV Naruto-**

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu, _dattebayo_..." gumamku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memang tidak tahu. Tidak, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata . "...Tapi Minana... Setidaknya beritahu aku mau kemana dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dattebayo. Meski berbahaya, tolong beritahu aku... seperti dulu. Aku... tidak akan melarangmu pergi..."

Dulu dia, Lucky-san, dan Kyo-san selalu pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya. Yah, awalnya aku melarang, tapi pada akhirnya, aku membiarkannya pergi, asal ia memberitahuku apa dan kemana ia pergi. Minana yang dulu, meski dingin pada orang lain—kadang padaku juga, tapi aku tahu kalau dia...

"Seperti dulu? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naru-nii-chan? Dulu yang kau maksud saat kita di Akademi, kan? Tapi dulukan kau membenciku, dattebane. Lalu aku juga terjebak di dimensi lain selama 8 tahun. Apa kau sedang mengigau?"

* * *

..

 _ **Rating**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Adventure, Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Kehidupan Berbeda di Dunia yang Sama**

.

 **-** **Masih** **POV Naruto-**

Hari sudah malam. Kami semua memutuskan untuk berkemah di tengah hutan. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan memasang _kekkai_ di sekitar kami. Setidaknya, _kekkai_ ini dapat melindungi kami dari serangan dadakan _shinobi_ desa lain.

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, dan Kaa-chan. Mereka berlima (?) sudah tidur duluan. Sedangkan Tou-chan yang bertugas berjaga malam ini.

Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya duduk sambil membaca buku harian Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak berniat untuk tidur.

Tadi siang, aku mengatakan hal bodoh pada Minana. Padahal itu hanya mimpi, tapi aku malah menganggap kalau itu adalah kehidupan Minana di dunia nyata. Aku... kupikir ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk benar-benar berhenti bergantung pada mimpi itu.

Ya, benar.

Mimpi.

Pertama kali aku mulai mengalami "mimpi Uzumaki Naruto" adalah 8 tahun lalu, tepatnya malam kedua setelah Minana menghilang dari rumah.

 **-Flash Back-**

"MINANA!"

Aku terbangun di ruangan yang asing. Langit-langit putih dan bau obat. Aku langsung tahu kalau ini di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

DEG

Suara lembut itu mengejutkanku. Spontan, aku menoleh ke sampingku. Kaa-chan... Dia... berada di sampingku. Hanya Kaa-chan...

"Apa kamu habis mimpi buruk?"

DEG

Ucapan Kaa-chan menyadarkanku.

' _Benar... Minana..! Aku harus cepat!_ ' pikirku.

Aku segera turun dari kasur. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan khawatir Kaa-chan, aku segera berlari keluar.

"Tunggu, Naru–"

" **Naru harus cepat! Sebelum mereka membawa Minana ke tempat yang jauh!** " potongku sebelum Kaa-chan menghentikanku.

Seolah Kyuubi mengerti situasiku. Dia memberikan _chakra_ -nya padaku. Karena hal itu, aura jingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Meski mataku bukan _byakugan_ atau _sharingan_ , tapi aku bisa melihat aura _chakra_ ini dengan sangat jelas.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku bergegas ke tempat Minana. Karena _chakra_ Kyuubi, kecepatanku meningkat drastis, meski belum secepat Tou-chan. Kecepatanku yang sekarang mungkin setara dengan tingkat _Jounin_.

"Naruto!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Itu suara Kaa-chan. Dia mengikutiku.

"Apa kamu tahu dimana Minana berada? Apa kamu yakin?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " **Naru tahu di mana Minana,** _ **dattebayo**_ **! Naru yakin! Lagipula, ikatan saudara kembar itu sangat kuat! Naru yakin,** _ **dattebayo**_ **!** "

Itu yang 'Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian' katakan padaku. Entah kenapa aku sangat percaya dengan kata-katanya itu.

 _Diriku yang dulu masih sangat polos. Kupikir "Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian" itu adalah orang baik, tapi sepertinya aku salah._

...

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku dan Kaa-chan sampai di dekat perbatasan. Matahari sudah menjulang tinggi di langit. Meski begitu, aku tidak menyerah.

" _Tajuu, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_ " seruku.

BOFF BOFF

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membuat banyak sekali _Kagebunshin_. Kuperintahkan para _bunshin_ itu mengecek area di sekitar sini. Meski sekarang sudah siang, aku harap Minana masih ada di sini. Lalu karena mengeluarkan banyak _kagebunshin_ , aura _chakra_ Kyuubi tidak menyelimuti tubuhku lagi. Aku pasti menggunakan semua _chakra_ yang Kyuubi berikan untuk menggunakan _Kagebunshin_.

"Naruto, apa kamu yakin Minana ada di sini?" tanya Kaa-chan tidak yakin. Ia juga memerhatikan sekitar kami.

"Iya, Naru yakin, _dattebayo_!"

DEG

 _Kagebunshin_ -ku ada yang menghilang. Semua ingatan dan pengalaman dari _Kagebunshin_ tersebut kembali kepadaku. Ternyata, 'aku' menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Spontan aku berlari ke tempat tersebut.

Namun setelah sampai, yang kulihat adalah mayat _shinobi_ yang menculik Minana. Kondisi tiga mayat itu bukanlah hal yang boleh dilihat anak kecil sepertiku.

"Naruto..."

Kaa-chan menarik tanganku. Ia seperti menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelah sedikit jauh, Kaa-chan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia sedikit berjongkok. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku.

"Apa kamu masih terbawa mimpi yang tadi kamu alami?" tanya Kaa-chan sedikit khawatir.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, _dattebayo_! Naru yakin kalau Minana ada disini!"

Setelah mendengar jawabku, Kaa-chan mengelus pelan kepalaku. Kemudian berkata, "Apa Minana yang kamu maksud adalah Minana-baa-chan?" tanya lagi Kaa-chan. Kali ini, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Bukan, _dattebayo_! Minana yang Naru maksud tentu saja Minana adikku!"

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, Kaa-chan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin. Lucky-jii-chan jadi-jadian itu menculikku. Lalu menyerahkanku pada _shinobi_ dari Iwagakure. Saat Tou-chan dan Ayah Sasuke ingin menolongku, ternyata Minana-baa-chan sudah menyelamatkanku duluan.

Saat tahu kalau Minana-baa-chan masih hidup, jujur saja aku sangat senang. Tapi, sepertinya tidak dengan Kaa-chan.

 _Saat itu, pikiranku benar-benar polos. Kupikir bukankah bagus jika Minana-baa-chan masih hidup? Namun setelah aku dewasa, akhirnya aku mengerti. Tidak seharusnya orang yang mati hidup kembali._

...

...

...

 **-Seminggu Kemudian-**

Hari sudah pagi. Dan aku masih di kasur. Selimut masih menyelimuti kakiku. Sejak bangun, yang kulakukan hanyalah melamun.

" _Ne, Jiji. Sebenarnya orang tua kami itu seperti apa?_ "

Tanpa kusadari, air mata keluar dan membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... hiks... Naru ingin melihat kalian. Naru ingin tahu rupa kalian. Naru ingin memeluk kalian. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Naru dan Minana? Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... hiks... Naru rindu kalian, hiks..."

Aku memeluk kedua lututku. Aku menangis. Aku sangat rindu... rindu sekali dengan mereka. Aku ingin bertemu mereka... meski hanya sebentar. Aku...

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Tanpa permisi, dia langsung masuk ke kamarku. Dia seorang wanita berambut merah, memakai baju putih, dan celemek berwarna hijau lumut. Melihatnya datang, spontan aku turun dari kasur. Lalu berlari ke arahnya. Kemudian memeluknya. Karena faktor tinggi badan, aku hanya bisa memeluk kakinya.

"Kaa-chan!" seruku saat memeluknya. Air mataku masih keluar.

"A-ada apa, _dattebane_?" tanya Kaa-chan bingung saat aku tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluknya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku terus memeluk Kaa-chan. Padahal kami selalu bertemu, tapi aku merasa kalau ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama.

Perasaan Uzumaki Naruto merasuk dalam diriku. Rasa rindunya terhadap orang tuanya membuatku rindu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Apa yang kualami di mimpi tetap membekas diingatanku meski aku sudah bangun.

Aku masih memeluk Kaa-chan. Jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto, kehidupanku jauh lebih baik. Meski aku dan 'dia' sama-sama dibenci penduduk desa, tapi di sini aku tidak sendiri. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan masih hidup. Meski Tou-chan sekarang sedang pergi mencari Minana, tapi aku bersyukur karena mereka berdua masih hidup sampai sekarang.

...

...

...

 **-Satu Bulan Kemudian-**

Hari sudah pagi. Dan aku masih di kasur. Selimut masih menyelimuti kakiku. Sejak bangun, yang kulakukan hanyalah melamun. Tidak, bukan melamun. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedang memilah mana yang merupakan ingatan mimpi dan mana ingatan dunia nyata. Setelah bisa membedakannya, aku mencatat ingatan mimpi di dalam suatu buku. Aku sengaja mencatatnya agar diriku bisa membedakan mana yang ingatanku dan mana ingatan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak sebulan lalu, aku selalu bermimpi menjadi anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Mimpiku terus berlanjut, seolah aku memiliki 2 kehidupan berbeda. Dan jika kuperhatikan, kejadian-kejadian di dunia Uzumaki Naruto sama dengan kejadian di duniaku.

Misalnya saat ujian dadakan yang Iruka-sensei berikan minggu lalu. Malam harinya, aku bermimpi Iruka-sensei memberikan ujian dadakan. Karena mimpi itu, paginya aku sempat belajar dan mengingat jawaban dari soal-soal ujian tersebut. Berkat mimpi itu, mungkin aku akan mendapat nilai sempurna.

Semua yang akan kualami, pasti pada malam harinya aku akan memimpikan hal tersebut. Jika hidup dimisalkan sebagai soal ujian, maka mimpiku adalah kunci jawabannya.

Meski begitu, terdapat beberapa hal yang berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Misalnya tentang diriku dan Minana yang hidup tanpa orang tua, pembantaian klan Uchiha, dan fakta tentang Minana-baa-chan. Di mimpi tersebut, tidak ada _shinobi_ Konoha yang dijuluki sebagai Kurai Kori no Konoha Uzumaki Minana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Minana-baa-chan pernah hidup di dunia itu.

Lalu tentang diriku yang selalu bermimpi menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, aku tidak pernah membicarakannya pada Kaa-chan. Akan kubuat mimpi itu menjadi rahasia kecilku. Minana-baa-chan punya hobi menyimpan rahasia. Dan aku sangat menyukai hobinya itu, fufufu.

...

...

...

 **-Dua Bulan Kemudian-**

Hari sudah pagi. Dan aku masih di kasur. Setelah bisa membedakan mana ingatan mimpi dan ingatan dunia nyata, aku mulai menulis ingatan mimpi ke dalam buku.

Tadi malam, aku bermimpi tentang kepulangan Minana. Tidak, bukan pulang. Tepatnya, dia tiba-tiba muncul di kamar—tempat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tiba pukul 10 pagi.

' _Fufufu, akan kukejutkan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, dattebayo. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menemukan Minana,_ ' pikirku senang.

...

Aku melakukan rutinitas pagiku seperti biasa. Mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke Akademi. Namun karena Minana akan datang pada pukul 10 pagi, aku memutuskan untuk bolos. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kaa-chan.

...

Tempat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto berada di suatu apartemen di Konoha. Di dunia ini, apartemen tersebut di tinggali oleh bibi gendut. Aku tidak mungkin masuk ke rumah bibi itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi 'kamar Uzumaki Naruto' dari salah satu atap bangunan di seberangnya.

...

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.37. Minana belum muncul juga di kamar itu.

' _Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, dattebayo!_ '

Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku menyelinap masuk ke kamar itu lewat jendela. Aku beruntung karena jendela kamar tersebut tidak dikunci. Kuperiksa seluruh sudut kamar itu. Bahkan sampai ke kolong kasur dan lemari baju. Namun aku tidak menemukan Minana dimanapun.

' _Sebenarnya kau ada dimana, dattebayo?_ '

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpiku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Di dalam mimpi itu, Minana menghilang di kamar itu dan muncul lagi di kamar itu.

"AAAAHHH, BENAR! KENAPA TIDAK KEPIKIRAN DARITADI, _DATTEBAYO_!" teriakku semangat. Sekarang aku tahu dimana Minana berada.

"HEI! SIAPA DI DALAM?!"

' _Eh?_ '

S-sepertinya suaraku terlalu keras. Cepat-cepat aku kabur dari sana. Kemudian aku bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Benar.

Tiga bulan lalu, Minana menghilang secara misterius. Hal itu sama dengan yang terjadi dengan Minana dalam mimpi. Jika adik Uzumaki Naruto muncul di tempat dimana dia menghilang, mungkin Minana adikku akan muncul di kamarnya. Iya benar!

 _Itulah yang diriku pikirkan, tapi..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku akhirnya sampai ke rumah. Tanpa permisi, aku masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah. Kaa-chan pasti ada di rumah, dan dia pasti akan memarahiku saat tahu kalau aku bolos, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Naruto?" gumam Kaa-chan saat melihatku berlari ke arah kamar Minana. "Tunggu dulu, _dattebane_! Kenapa sudah pulang? Apa kamu bolos?!"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaa-chan. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Minana, aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Minana!" seruku semangat memanggil namanya.

Namun semangatku langsung menghilang saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Minana. Dia... tidak ada di sana.

' _Eh? Bohong..._ ' pikirku tidak percaya. ' _Tunggu dulu. Mungkin saja dia..._ '

Di dalam mimpi, Minana tiba pada pukul 10.00. Jika sekarang pukul 10.45, maka Minana sudah sampai disini 45 menit lalu. Jika Kaa-chan tidak tahu tentang kedatangan Minana, dia pasti sekarang sedang bersembunyi.

 _Diriku yang dulu sangatlah bodoh. Padahal jawabannya sudah di depan mata, tapi aku masih tidak memercayainya._

Kamarku berada tepat di depan kamar Minana. Tempat dimana dia bisa bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan Kaa-chan adalah dengan bersembunyi di dalam kamarku.

"Ketemu, _dattebayo_! Kali ini kau tidak bisa sembunyi!" Dengan semangat, aku mendobrak pintu kamarku. Namun...

" **Na-ru-to!** " Kaa-chan memanggilku... seraya 'mengelus' kepalaku dari belakang.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Kaa-chan lakukan padaku. Aku terlalu sedih...

"Kenapa.., hiks...,?! KENAPA, _DATTEBAYO_...?!" Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. "Di dalam mimpiku, Minana sudah kembali! Baru pulang, hiks, dan dengan polosnya dia menghajar mukaku dengan pintu! Lalu, hiks, kenapa dia sekarang tidak muncul dan melakukan hal itu padaku juga, hiks?! Kenapa Kaa-chan?! Kenapa, hiks..?!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku. Padahal jika dia pulang, aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya. Dia mencoba baik padaku, tapi aku malah mengabaikan kebaikannya itu. Dia mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kami, meski dia sendiri tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Naru–"

Spontan, aku berlari ke kasurku. Kuambil buku tulis yang ada di kasur itu. Setelah kuambil, kutunjukkan isi buku itu pada Kaa-chan.

"Semua kejadian yang Naru alami di dalam mimpi juga terjadi di dunia nyata! Tadi malam Naru bermimpi Minana pulang! Lalu kenapa sekarang Minana tidak pulang?!"

Kaa-chan tidak menjawabnya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memelukku. Meski hanya memeluk, entah kenapa itu berhasil mengurangi rasa sedihku. Perlahan aku mulai tenang.

"Soal Minana, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Percayakan saja pada Tou-chan-mu. Dia pasti akan menemukan adikmu," ujar Kaa-chan dengan lembut seraya mengusap kepalaku.

Kata-katanya membuatku tenang. Lalu tanpa sadar, aku tertidur dipangkuan Kaa-chan.

 _Saat diriku tertidur, Kaa-chan mungkin membaca buku diari Uzumaki Naruto. Dirinya pasti antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang luas, hanya hal-hal sepele saja yang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan._

...

...

...

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar aku sudah lulus dari Akademi. Saat kelulusanku, Tou-chan menyempatkan dirinya untuk pulang, meski hanya sehari.

Lalu sampai sekarang, diriku masih bermimpi menjadi anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga lulus, tapi dengan cara yang... menurutku cara yang salah. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena percaya dengan perkataan Mizuki. Di dunia ini, _shinobi_ yang bernama Mizuki sudah di penjara sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Meski sudah 4 tahun aku bermimpi menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, aku terus mencatat semua mimpi yang kualami. Yah, daripada disebut mencatat mimpi, itu terlihat seperti buku harian Uzumaki Naruto. Entah sudah berapa buku yang kupakai untuk mencatat mimpi-mimpi tersebut.

Tidak hanya saat kelulusanku. Tou-chan selalu pulang setahun sekali, saat hari ulangtahunku. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya saat Minana sudah kembali, tapi...

 _Alasan utama kenapa Tou-chan pulang setahun sekali mungkin bukan karena ulangtahunku. Dia pasti ingin memastikan keadaan dan kepribadianku. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mungkin takut aku menjadi pendendam karena mimpiku yang menjadi anak yatim dan dibenci penduduk desa. Tapi, Uzumaki Naruto saja tetap berpikir positif meski kehidupannya jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan diriku. Jadi kenapa aku harus jadi pendendam?_

...

...

...

Namikaze Naruto Vs Hyuga Neji.

Ya, ujian _chunnin_. Dan lawanku adalah Neji, sama seperti yang di dalam mimpi. Besok adalah hari pertandingannya. Aku sedikit gugup. Karena lawanku adalah salah satu anak jenius yang kutahu selain Sasuke.

...

Hari ujian telah tiba. Dan sama seperti malam sebelumnya, aku bermimpi menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Namun mimpi kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Di dalam mimpi, aku bertanding melawan Neji dan aku menang. Namun masalahnya bukan disitu. Mimpiku hanya sampai saat pertandingan Sasuke melawan Gaara.

' _Apa mungkin karena 'aku' tertidur saat menonton pertandingan Sasuke... jadi hanya sampai disitu saja mimpinya? Tapi kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sana?_ ' pikirku bingung.

CKLEK

Tanpa mengetuk, Kaa-chan langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarku.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu di sana, _dattebane_? Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap!"

Saat melihat Kaa-chan datang, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senangku. Kau tahu? Kemenanganku sudah dipastikan.

"Kaa~chan~. Tadi malam aku bermimpi menang melawan Neji, _dattebayo_ ," ujarku dengan bangganya.

Tidak seperti saat masih kecil, dimana diriku menggunakan kata 'Naru' sebagai kata ganti 'aku'. Setelah beranjak dewasa, entah kenapa rasanya memalukan saat mengatakan hal itu di depan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.

Namun saat aku menceritakan hal itu, bukannya senang, Kaa-chan malah terlihat marah. Bisa dilihat dari rambutnya yang mulai berdiri ke atas (?).

" **Kamu pikir menang kalahnya seseorang ditentukan dari mimpimu, huh? JANGAN BERCANDA! CEPAT MANDI DAN SADARLAH KALAU INI SUDAH BUKAN DI DALAM MIMPI,** _ **DATTEBANE**_ **!** "

" _H-hai'!_ " j-jawabku spontan. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

 _Yang dikatakan Kaa-chan saat itu memang benar. Harusnya aku tidak bergantung dengan mimpi itu. Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur. Meski (hampir semuanya) menjadi kenyataan, harusnya aku tidak boleh mengandalkannya. Namun entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali jika harus mengabaikan mimpi-mimpi tersebut._

...

Sama seperti yang kualami di dalam mimpi, aku menang melawan Neji. Dan diriku yang tiba-tiba tertidur saat pertandingan Sasuke... itu juga kejadian. Meski tahu, aku tetap tidak bisa mengubahnya.

Saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku mendapatkan mimpi lagi. Di dalam mimpi, Konoha diserang. Lalu Kakashi-sensei menyuruh diriku, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Pakkun pergi untuk menghentikan Sasuke yang sedang mengejar Gaara. Namun saat di tengah perjalanan, kami berpisah dengan Shikamaru. Dia menggunakan dirinya sebagai umpan untuk memancing musuh yang mengikuti kami. Berkat Shikamaru, kami berhasil mengejar Sasuke. Tapi saat sampai di sana, Sasuke sudah tidak berdaya. Mungkin karena segel kutukan itu. Bisa kulihat tanda kutukan yang menjalar di tubuh Sasuke. Lalu pada akhirnya, aku harus bertarung dengan Gaara untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku bertarung habis-habisan sampai diriku kehabisan _chakra_.

...

Saat aku sadar, mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Dan itu sama persis. Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Pakkun untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Lalu diriku yang bertarung dengan Gaara juga sama. Karena mimpi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, aku sangat memahami perasaan Gaara. Jika aku tidak bermimpi tentang Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin aku tidak akan memahaminya sampai seperti itu. Lalu karena pertarungan melawan Gaara, diriku pingsan karena kehabisan _chakra_.

...

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di rumahku. Luka-luka yang kualami sudah diobati. Namun, air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Aku menangis bukan karena lukaku ini. Aku menangis karena... aku bermimpi mendatangi makam Sandaime-jii-chan.

"Bohong..." gumamku tak percaya.

CKLEK

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kali ini bukan Kaa-chan, tapi Tou-chan lah yang datang. Dia pasti menggantikan Kaa-chan untuk membangunkaku. Namun saat melihat Tou-chan yang memakai setelan berwarna hitam, aku yakin kalau mimpiku benar.

Menyadari hal itu, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Padahal aku tahu kalau Konoha di serang, harusnya aku juga tahu soal Sandaime-jii-chan. Meski tahu, aku hanya bisa "melihat" saja. Aku tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

...

...

...

Karena kematian Sandaime Hokage, petinggi desa mencari seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi Hokage. Awalnya petinggi desa meminta Tou-chan untuk mengisi kembali posisi tersebut, tapi ia menolaknya. Tou-chan bilang ia ingin fokus mencari keberadaan Minana. Karena hal itu, aku dan Ero-sannin mencari _sannin_ lain yang cocok menjadi Hokage. _Sannin_ itu bernama Senju Tsunade.

Berkat mimpiku, aku dan Ero-sannin berhasil mengetahui lokasi Senju Tsunade. Meski wanita _sannin_ itu terlihat muda, tapi umurnya sudah 50-an, sama seperti yang di dalam mimpi.

...

Di dalam mimpi, aku bertarung dengan Kabuto, sedangkan Ero-sannin bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Namun karena di dunia ini Orochimaru sudah mati di tangan Sandaime-jii-chan, jadi kami tidak melawan mereka. Begitu menemukan Nenek Tsunade dan meyakinkannya, kami kembali ke Konoha.

...

...

...

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Kali ini, aku mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Di dalam mimpi itu, Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Karena mimpi itu, aku memutuskan untuk memata-matai Sasuke. Namun setelah beberapa hari, ternyata mimpi tersebut tidak menjadi kenyataan.

...

...

...

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku mendapat mimpi yang berbeda lagi. Di dalam mimpi, saat aku ingin pergi berkelana bersama Ero-sannin, Lucky memberikan kalung dengan liontin simbol Yang padaku dan kalung liontin simbol Yin pada Minana. Tentu saja mimpi tersebut tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Ada 2 alasan. Pertama, Lucky yang sekarang adalah anggota Akatsuki. Kedua, aku dan Minana sudah memiliki kalung tersebut. Lucky dan Minana-baa-chan memberikan kalung liontin Yin dan Yang saat kami masih baru lahir.

 **-End of Flash Back-**

Sejak hari pemakaman Sandaime-jii-chan, aku sudah memutuskan. Dengan mimpiku sebagai sumber informasi, aku akan menyelamatkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Meski masa depan yang kulihat hanya satu hari kedepan, tapi akan kumanfaatkan hal itu. Entah mimpi tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan atau tidak, aku akan mencegah kematian orang-orang yang berharga bagiku.

Ya, awalnya begitu. Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan.

Semuanya mulai berubah sejak diriku mencari Senju Tsunade untuk dijadikan sebagai Godaime Hokage. Mimpiku sudah tidak sama lagi. Kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto dan kehidupanku mulai menunjukan perbedaannya.

Dulu, hanya 3 hal saja perbedaan dunia Uzumaki Naruto dan duniaku. Pertama, diriku dan Minana yang hidup tanpa tahu siapa orang tua kami. Kedua, klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Kakak Sasuke. Ketiga, Minana-baa-chan tidak ada di dunia Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun sekarang banyak sekali perbedaannya. Dan mungkin akan bertambah banyak. Orochimaru yang terbunuh di tangan Sandaime-jii-chan; Sasuke tetap di Konoha; diriku masuk ANBU, sehingga diriku tidak berkelana bersama Ero-sannin; Minana yang dibawa ke markas Akatsuki, meski akhirnya Gaara di tangkap dan Shukaku berhasil direbut; dan "kematian" Asuma-sensei. Saat tahu Asuma-sensei akan meninggal, aku segera kembali ke desa untuk memastikan keadaannya. Setelah memastikan kalau dirinya masih hidup, aku kembali melanjutkan latihanku. Namun keesokan harinya dia malah...

Lalu hari ini... saat aku menemukan Minana. Di dalam mimpi, tempat Minana berada tadi adalah tempat dimana 'diriku' dihadang oleh anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Tobi. Padahal di dunia ini tidak ada anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Tobi.

' _Tempat Minana berada dan diriku yang dihadang oleh Tobi. Mungkin kesamaan kejadian tersebut hanya kebetulan saja,_ ' pikirku.

Beberapa tahun ini, mimpiku mulai berbeda dengan yang di dunia nyata. Meski berbeda, tapi aku masih mengingat mimpi itu seperti mengingat kehidupanku. Kalau terus dibiarkan seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membedakan mana yang pernah terjadi dan yang tidak pernah terjadi. Meski aku tulis mimpi tersebut ke dalam buku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mimpi tersebut mungkin akan menyatu dengan ingatanku. Dengan kata lain, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang ingatan mimpi dan mana ingatan dunia nyata.

 **-End of Naruto's POV-**

* * *

 **-Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya-**

 **-Di Tempat Lucky-**

Dalam sekejap, dirinya berpindah ke tempat lain. Sekarang, ia berada di suatu bangunan. Lucky memerhatikan sekitarnya. Di dinding tempatnya sekarang terdapat beberapa lambang klan Uchiha. Melihat hal itu, Lucky sadar kalau tempat ini milik klan Uchiha.

Tidak hanya itu. Tempat ini penuh debu dan langit-langitnya sedikit retak, seolah tempat ini sudah tidak terawat lagi, meski klan yang bersangkutan masih hidup.

"Tempat Uchiha, ya?" ujar Lucky pelan.

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Seseorang itu salah gadis kecil berambut merah dan memakai pakaian (baca: jaket) hitam dan syal hitam. Lucky tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melihatnya.

"Ingatanmu yang kuintip hanya kejadian saat kematianmu. Tepatnya hanya ingatan dirimu yang sedang berbicara denganku (?). Tempat itu sangat gelap. Aku penasaran sebenarnya dulu kau mati dimana," ujar Lucky blak-blakan.

Minana masih diam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Lucky. Setelah jarak dirinya dan Lucky terpaut 5 meter, Minana berhenti.

"Itu karena mata iblis 'memakan' penglihatanku. Jadi wajar saja ingatan yang kau lihat gelap semua," jawab Minana.

Minana dan Lucky menjaga jarak mereka. Meski hanya berdiri santai, tapi mereka berdua terlihat waspada terhadap satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan setelah melihat ingatanmu..." Meski pelan, tapi suara Lucky terdengar jelas di telinga Minana. Lucky mengatakan hal itu tanpa melihat ke arah Minana. "...Minana besar. Apa benar dia berasal dari masa depan?" lanjut Lucky.

Minana mengangguk pelan. Tanpa ragu, ia membenarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Lucky pelan. ' _Jadi Minana yang kubunuh 8 tahun lalu adalah Minana lain yang datang dari masa depan? Berarti... dia bukan Minana palsu. Tapi, mau disebut palsu atau asli... toh yang asli ada di depanku._ '

Lucky tidak melihat ke arah Minana. Ia terus menunduk... dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa kau benar-benar hilang ingatan, Luck?" Kali ini, Minanalah yang bertanya.

Lucky mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk menyangkalnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak ingat semua kenangan yang 'kita' alami, huh?"

Lucky mengangguk pelan. Kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya kau tetap ingin membuatku berpihak padamu, huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Minana masa depan percaya padamu."

Lucky tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban Minana... Tawa yang dipaksakan. "Haha, lucu sekali. Percaya padaku? Kau pasti sudah gila. Aku adalah anggota Akatsuki. Aku adalah orang yang mengincar kakakmu. Percaya padaku adalah suatu kesalah–"

"Kau benar, _dattebane_. Baru pertama kali bertemu dan kau langsung main tusuk saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada orang yang sudah mau membunuhku," potong Minana. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar.

"Tuh, kan? Kalau begitu–"

" **Tapi hanya kau yang bisa diajak untuk mengubah masa depan, Lucky!** " potong lagi Minana.

Nada bicaranya terdengar berat. Namun sepertinya Lucky tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa kau bosan hidup? Apa kau sangat ingin mati di depan mataku, Minana-chan? Aku adalah penyebab dirimu terbunuh. Jika kau masih sayang nyawamu dan ingin mengubah masa depan, sebaiknya kau ajak keluargamu–"

"TIDAK, _DATTEBANE_!" potong Minana untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu soal masa depan kepada keluargaku. Aku juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengubah masa depan. Hanya kau yang bisa..." lanjut Minana.

"Kenapa?" tanya lagi Lucky.

"Aku tidak mau mereka mati karena mencoba mengubah masa depan."

"Dan kau tidak keberatan jika aku yang mati? Fuuh, kejam sekali."

"Kau itu abadi, _dattebane_. Jadi menyuruhmu bunuh diripun bukan masalah."

"..."

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Lalu pada akhirnya, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Lucky berjalan mendekati Minana. Ah, bukan. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di belakang Minana.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Minana berkata, "Kau mau kemana, Luck? Aku belum selesai–"

"Jika Kau dan Minana Besar dihitung 2, maka sudah 4 Minana yang kubunuh," potong Lucky.

DEG

Lucky tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Namun setelah berada di dekat pintu keluar, Lucky menghilang.

Minana langsung mematung. Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Lucky ucapkan, Minana kehilangan niat untuk menghentikan Lucky dan meminta bantuannya mengubah masa depan. Tidak, bukan 'kehilangan niat', tapi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan maksud perkataan Lucky.

' _Empat... 'Aku'..?_ ' batin Minana.

Minana memegang kepalanya. Ia mencoba mencerna maksud dari apa yang Lucky katakan. Meski mengerti, tapi tidak ada alasan yang logis.

"Kuroi..." panggil Minana pelan.

"..." Sedangkan 'orang' yang dipanggil Kuroi hanya diam saja. Namun ia tahu kalau 'penggunanya' akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"...Kau itu _bount_ , kan? Kau dan Lucky sama-sama manusia buatan, kan? Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengerti cara berpikir dan maksud dari apa yang dia katakan tadi, kan?" tanya Minana bertubi-tubi.

" _Ya ya, dan ya,_ " jawab Kuroi. Suara Kuroi terdengar langsung dalam kepala Minana. Kuroi masih berada di dalam tubuh Minana.

Minana langsung _speechless_ saat mendengar jawaban Kuroi. Kuroi memang menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, _dattebane_!" desis Minana.

" _Oh, aku mengerti. Apa kau ingin tahu tentang Lucky? Aku bisa memberitahumu. Namun jika dibandingkan denganku, kupikir dia lebih mengenal Lucky dibandingkan aku._ "

"'Dia'?" tanya Minana bingung.

" _Arah jam 7._ "

Kuroi tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, tapi Minana mengerti dengan apa yang Kuroi maksud. Minana melihat ke arah jam 7, tepatnya sesuatu berada di sudut kiri belakang Minana.

' _Di sana ada apa?_ ' pikir Minana bingung. Ia sudah melihat ke tempat yang dimaksud Kuroi, tapi ia tidak melihat apapun. "Tidak ada apapun," gumam Minana pelan.

" _Oh, begitu. Jadi dia membuatmu lupa._ "

Mendengar kata-kata Kuroi, Minana langsung mengerti dengan apa yang Kuroi maksud. Sesuatu sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan itu. Satu detik kemudian, kedua mata Minana berubah menjadi merah. Minana meminjam mata Kuroi untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Mata itu adalah mataku. Jadi apa yang kaulihat dengan mata iblis adalah apa yang sedang kulihat. Jadi jangan terkejut," ujar Kuroi mengingatkan Minana kembali tentang arti 'meminjam' mata iblis miliknya.

Dengan meminjam mata Kuroi, Minana bisa melihat 'dia' yang Kuroi maksud. 'Dia' memiliki rambut berwarna putih, mata berwarna merah, dan memakai kimono hitam dan haori putih. 'Dia' sedang berdiri sambil menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan suatu pedang. Meski menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pedang, tapi 'dia' tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya kau bisa melihatku," gumamnya pelan. Namun Minana masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Yukki-sensei, huh? Jadi kau mengawasiku?"

Yukki. Dia adalah seorang _shinigami_. Dengan kata lain, dewa kematian. Dia adalah orang yang sudah 'mencabut nyawa' Chiyo, Sarutobi Asuma, dan Jiraiya.

"Mengawasi seseorang yang memiliki ingatan masa depan juga termasuk tugasku," ujar Yukki menjawab pertanyaan Minana. ' _Pasti Ryuuka yang memberitahunya tentang keberadaanku,_ ' batinnya.

Karena keberadaannya sudah diketahui, Yukki menaruh pedangnya. Lalu perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Minana.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu... soal Lucky dan alasan kenapa dia bisa hilang ingatan." Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Yukki mengulurkan tangannya.

Minana memerhatikan Yukki. Sebelum akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan Yukki. Minana sadar kalau Yukki mengajak dirinya untuk berbicara di tempat lain.

"Kau tidak akan menghapus ingatanku, kan?" tanya Minana memastikan.

"Untuk sekarang mungkin tidak, tapi aku tidak janji untuk kedepannya," jawab Yukki.

* * *

 **-Suatu Tempat di Dunia Shinobi-**

Dalam sekejap, Yukki dan Minana sudah sampai. Langit-langit, tembok, lantai, dan pintu yang dicat berwarna putih; terdapat meja operasi, tabung kaca berisi air, tabung oksigen, lemari kaca yang berisi buku-buku dan alat bedah, dan lain-lain. Tempat ini terlihat seperti lab atau 'ruang operasi'.

"Apa ini tempat dimana kau membuat _bount_?" tanya Minana saat melihat sekitarnya.

"Setengah benar," jawab Yukki. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan lemari kaca. Kedua matanya memerhatikan satu persatu buku yang ada di lemari kaca tersebut.

' _Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di luar meski sudah memakai mata iblis. Dan lagi, di tempat ini banyak sekali segel yang tidak bisa dilihat mata biasa. Aku juga tidak bisa merasakan chakra dari segel-segel itu. Apa semua segel disini bukan terbuat dari chakra?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

"Terakhir kali aku memakai tempat ini adalah 800 tahun lalu. Jadi maaf saja kalau sedikit berdebu."

"800 tahun!?" ujar Minana sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Yukki.

"Dua hari lalu aku membersihkan dan membereskan ruangan ini. Yah, sekarang aku sudah tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi. Jadi untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di sini," jawab Yukki tanpa menoleh ke arah Minana. Ia masih berdiri di depan lemari kaca. ' _Segelnya rusak, tapi tidak ada barang atau alat apapun yang hilang. Apa Zetsu benar-benar menyusup ke sini dan membaca laporan penelitianku tentang konpaku dan hollow? Mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa depan, mungkinkah ini_ _penyebab_ – _... Ah, lebih biarkan saja. Mungkin tindakannya dapat membantuku untuk menghancurkan masa depan Lucky dan Minana,_ ' batin Yukki.

"Soal Lucky..." kata Minana mencoba mengingatkan Yukki tentang topik utama mereka.

"Ah, kau benar. Alasan kenapa dia bisa hilang ingatan. Itu karena dia melanggar salah satu dari 3 hukum. Aku memasang segel yang akan aktif sendiri jika 'suatu' _bount_ melanggar salah satu atau semua 3 hukum," jelas Yukki. "Tiga hukum yang tak boleh dilanggar oleh _bount_ : Pertama, membantah perintah yang diberikan _shinigami_. Hukum ini bersifat mutlak. Namun jika perintah yang diberikan _shinigami_ adalah salah 1 dari tiga hukum, maka secara otomatis _bount_ akan di nonaktifkan untuk sementara waktu. Kedua, membocorkan informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan _shinigami_ , Soul Society, atau semua yang berhubungan dengan roh. Hukum ini bersifat "semi-mutlak". Jika _bount_ mencoba membocorkan informasi, di dalam kepala mereka akan terdengar suara peringatan. Ketiga, menghidupkan atau membunuh manusia, terutama _shinigami_ ," tambah Yukki.

" **Bukan itu!** " desis Minana. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Yukki.

Yukki memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan reaksi, ekspresi, dan perkataan yang Minana ucapkan. Lalu perlahan Yukki mendekati Minana. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir meja operasi.

" **Yang ingin kutahu adalah maksud ucapan Lucky tadi,** _ **dattebane**_ **! Dia bilang dia sudah membunuh 4 Minana termasuk diriku! Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak Minana di dunia ini?! Lalu kenapa Lucky membunuh'ku'?!** "

Yukki terdiam. Kemudian, ia menarik pedang _zanpakutou_ -nya. Setelah menariknya, Yukki hanya menatap _zanpakutou_ -nya.

" **Apa kau sangat ingin tahu?** "

"..."

" **Setelah tahu, kau mau apa?** "

"..."

" **Meskipun kau tahu, itu tidak akan membantumu untuk mengubah masa depan.** "

"..."

Minana hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Yukki. Padahal Yukki tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan tidak ada intonasi dalam nada bicaranya. Namun entah kenapa, itu membuat Minana teringat hal buruk yang terjadi di masa lalu. Perasaan depresi yang sempat ia lupakan, kini kembali muncul dan membuatnya sedikit putus asa.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu tentang semua Minana yang pernah kembali ke masa lalu..." ujar Yukki sambil mengayun-ngayunkan _zanpakutou_ -nya. "Tapi setelah aku menjelaskannya, kau akan mati," lanjut Yukki.

Meski Minana tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi Yukki tahu kalau Minana sedikit depresi setelah apa yang sudah terjadi. Dirinya sudah membunuh semua orang yang coba Minana selamatkan.

"Ya, aku akan mati. Karena setelah kau memberitahu semuanya, kau akan membunuhku," tebak Minana.

"Tidak, bukan aku," bantah Yukki. "Kaulah yang membunuh dirimu sendiri," tambah Yukki.

"Maksudmu ada Minana (baca: Minana masa depan) lain yang akan membunuhku?" ujar Minana mencoba membenarkan ucapan Yukki.

Yukki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Maksudku adalah kau pasti akan bunuh diri setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Omong kosong. Bilang saja kau tidak tahu apapun soal semua Minana yang pernah datang ke masa lalu," celetuk Minana.

Yukki diam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab perkataan Minana. "Kau benar..."

Mereka langsung terdiam. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang berbicara. Keduanya terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

' _Apa yang kukatakan, dattebane? Shinigami itu benar. Tidak ada hal baik yang dialami semua Minana masa depan. Habisnya, jika mereka kembali ke masa lalu, itu artinya hal buruk terjadi di masa depan. Harusnya aku tahu. Tapi... meski begitu... aku ingin tahu. Aku berhak tahu, karena mereka adalah aku,_ ' batin Minana.

"Karena hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau menginap di sini," ujar Yukki memecahkan keheningan.

Spontan Minana langsung menoleh ke arah Yukki. Ia terlihat bingung kenapa Yukki menawarkan hal tersebut. "Ada apa ini? Apa kau mau membunuhku saat aku sedang tidur?" tanya Minana curiga.

"Apa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu saat ada orang yang berbuat baik padamu?" tanya balik Yukki.

"Kau bukan orang. Kau itu dewa kematian," balas Minana.

Yukki terdiam. Ucapan Minana tepat sasaran. "Ah, iya. Kau benar. Aku bukan orang," jawab Yukki pasrah –meski nada bicaranya masih datar. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Korban terakhirku adalah Jiraiya-san. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun," lanjut Yukki.

"Termasuk Ita-nii?" Tiba-tiba Minana menjadi semangat.

Cahaya kecil. Seolah apa yang Yukki katakan adalah harapan kecil yang membuatnya yakin dapat menyelamatkan keluarganya dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

"Ya, termasuk Uchiha Itachi atau Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka berdua."

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

"..." Yukki tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Minana terlihat depresi, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terlalu antusias dan semangat.

Yukki sadar kalau ini adalah akhir dari percakapan mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya. Lalu ia berdiri tepat di depan Minana. Kemudian berkata, "Keluarlah, Ryuuka."

Satu detik kemudian, naga hitam muncul di atas kepala Minana. Naga itu memiliki ukuran tubuh sepanjang 2m dan lebar 20cm, serta memiliki mata berwarna merah. Minana sedikit terkejut melihat 'peliharaannya' yang muncul tanpa perintahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kupikir kau hanya bisa muncul sebulan sekali, _dattebane_."

"Ah, benar juga. Tadi aku sempat keluar untuk menyingkirkan tangan kotor Lucky dari kepalamu," celetuk Kuroi tanpa menyaring kata-katanya. "Maaf, aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku bisa keluar kapanpun kau/aku mau," lanjut Kuroi.

"Cih, pantas saja rasanya aneh saat kau bilang hanya bisa keluar sebulan sekali. Licik sekali Kau memanfaatkan diriku yang tiidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ -mu."

Kuroi tidak membalas ucapan Minana. Naga hitam itu langsung pergi keluar dengan cara menembus pintu. Melihat Kuroi pergi, Minana sekilas melihat ke arah Yukki. Yukki juga melihat ke arah Minana. Mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memerhatikan.

"Hoi, ayo cepat!" Suara Kuroi memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Kuroi masuk lagi karena Minana tak kunjung mengikutinya.

"Ah, iya." Saat mendengar suara Kuroi, Yukki bergegas menuju pintu, kemudian membukakannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa sendiri," uja Minana. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh, begitu," balas Yukki. Spontan ia menutup pintunya.

Minana terhenti saat Yukki menutup pintu. Ia sedikit _sweatdrop_ saat melihat kelakuan Yukki. Lalu Minana kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun...

"Eh?"

Minana sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak bisa membuka pintunya. Melihat hal itu, Minana jadi ingat. Sebelumnya, saat menggunakan mata iblis, dirinya melihat berbagai segel yang terpasang di ruangan ini, termasuk yang di pintu.

"Hanya aku yang bisa bebas keluar masuk di fasilitas ini. Harusnya kau paham tentang hal itu dan tidak menolah kebaikanku."

Seolah ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang Minana pikirkan. Yukki segera membukakan pintunya lagi. Melihat hal itu, Minana segera pergi keluar. Begitu Minana sudah keluar, Yukki menutup pintunya lagi. Ia tetap berada di ruangan itu.

Sekarang, Minana dan Kuroi berada di lorong. Semuanya berwarna putih. Terdapat banyak pintu a.k.a ruangan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Juga tidak ada jendela untuk mengintip (?) apa yang ada di dalam setiap ruangan maupun jendela untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar fasilitas ini. Di langit-langit terdapat cahaya putih yang menerangi tempat ini. Apapun itu, yang pasti itu bukan api ataupun lampu.

"Kuroi..." panggil Minana.

"Hmm?" jawab Kuroi.

"Apa hanya dia (baca: Yukki) saja yang bebas keluar masuk ke semua ruangan di tempat ini?" tanya Minana penasaran. Ia juga tahu kalau ada lebih banyak ruangan di fasilitas ini, lebih banyak dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Soal itu..." Kuroi sekarang sedang melayang di depan salah satu ruangan. Ia menembus masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Satu detik kemudian, Kuroi keluar lagi. "...Iya, begitulah. Hanya Yukki-sama yang bebas keluar masuk ruangan di fasilitas ini," lanjut Kuroi _innocent_.

"Oh..." Minana _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Kuroi. Ia tahu kalau Kuroi mencoba mengejeknya dengan keluar masuk ruangan tersebut.

Lalu, Minana mencoba membuka pintu yang sempai Kuroi masuki. Namun ternyata, pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka.

' _Padahal Kuroi sudah 'menyentuh' pintu ini, tapi segel yang terpasang di pintu ini tidak hilang. Ini aneh. Bukankah Kuroi memiliki kemampuan untuk melenyapkan chakra atau jutsu apapun jika 'menyentuh'nya?_ ' pikir Minana.

"Kau pikir aku ini 'pedang tanpa sarung'? Tentu saja aku tidak melenyapkan segel yang terpasang di pintu itu. Kau pikir aku _bount_ bodoh yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, huh?" Seolah Kuroi bisa membaca apa yang Minana pikirkan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menjawab rasa penasaran Minana. "'Tubuh astral' ini memang sudah dari sananya. Jadi sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuh benda," tambahnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroi 'jalan' duluan. Minana pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tahu kalau Kuroi akan mengantarnya ke ruangan tempat dimana dirinya akan beristirahat. Dalam perjalanan, Kuroi melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kemampuanku bukanlah untuk melenyapkan _chakra_ atau suatu _jutsu_. Kemampuaku adalah melenyapkan _reiryoku_ a.k.a kekuatan spiritual. Alasan kenapa aku bisa melenyapkan _chakra_ atau jurus ninja karena aku melenyapkan kekuatan spiritual yang terkandung dalam _chakra_."

Minana tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroi mengatakan hal itu. Naga hitam itu menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah ia tahu.

"Bukankah intinya sama saja?" balas Minana terlihat tidak peduli.

Kuroi sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan respon yang Minana berikan. Ia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Kau tahukan kalau Yukki-sama adalah _shinigami_? _Shinigami_ adalah makhluk yang memiliki _reiryoku_ tinggi dan tubuh _reishi_ (baca: partikel roh). Bisa dibilang... aku adalah musuh alami dari _shinigami_ , _konpaku_ (baca: roh biasa), atau _hollow_."

DEG

Saat Kuroi mengatakan hal itu, Minana menyadari sesuatu. Namun saat ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Kuroi masih lanjut bicara. "Karena memiliki tubuh dan kemampuan ini, aku tidak terikat dengan tiga hukum _bount_. Meski begitu, tolong jangan gunakan diriku sebagai alat untuk membunuh Yukki-sama atau _shinigami_ lain."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroi, Minana tidak jadi bertanya. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

...

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu. Jika dilihat seklias, tidak ada bedanya dengan pintu ruangan lain.

' _Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat ini. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Apakah diriku yang lain pernah tinggal di tempat ini? Tapi..._ '

Spontan, Minana masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Di dalamnya cukup luas. Hanya ada ranjang dan kasur untuk satu orang dan bufet kecil di sebelahnya. Namun saat melihat isi dari ruangan ini, tiba-tiba Minana sedikit mundur, lalu bersandar di dinding. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kuroi..." panggil Minana.

"Apa?" respon Kuroi.

"Apa diriku yang lain... pernah bertemu dengan Namikaze Yukki dan tinggal bersamanya di tempat ini?" tanya Minana sedikit ragu.

"Merasa _deja vu_ , huh? Tapi, yah, itu benar," jawab Kuroi. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Lalu..." Minana tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Spontan Minana menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. ' _Tidak! Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi karena nama keluarganya adalah Namikaze, mungkinkah..._ '

Kuroi hanya memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Minana yang tidak karuan (?). Ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Minana pikirkan sekarang.

"...Mungkinkah diriku yang lain itu... m-menikah d-dengan _shinigami_ batu itu?"

"Kau... menikah dengan Yukki-sama?" ujar Kuroi memastikan pertanyaan yang Minana tanyakan. "Apa itu sejenis 'pertanyaan serangan psikologi' yang dapat membuat seseorang terkena serangan jantung?"

Rasa malunya langsung menghilang. Minana _speechless_ saat melihat Naga Hitam itu mencoba membuat lelucon dari pertanyaan seriusnya.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang 'menyeramkan' seperti itu. Kau dan Yukki-sama menikah? Hmph, pasti akan langsung hujan darah," tambah Kuroi dengan datarnya.

Saat Kuroi mengatakan sesuatu soal darah, pikiran Minana langsung tertuju pada seseorang. "Ha ha, kau benar, _dattebane._ Lukisan Jelek itu akan langsung menggila. Tidak peduli jika itu adalah penciptanya sendiri," gumam Minana sambil membayangkan bagaimana menggilanya Lukisan (baca: Lucky) jika hal itu memang terjadi.

Sayangnya...

...Itu memang pernah terjadi. Minana yang sekarang mungkin tidak ingat, tapi... di masa lalu... Lucky memang pernah mencoba membunuh Yukki, meski alasannya bukan karena pernikahan.

* * *

 **-Di Waktu yang Sama di Tempat Naruto-**

Seseorang sedang memerhatikan duo ayah-anak yang sedang mengobrol. Seseorang itu duduk di seberang duo ayah-anak yang dibatasi (?) oleh api unggun. Ayah anak itu adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Naruto. Sedang seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua adalah 'kerabat jauh' mereka... Namikaze Yukki a.k.a _Kagebunshin_ Namikaze Yukki.

Meski hanya _kagebunhsin,_ tapi ia tetap bisa menggunakan kemampuannya seperti Yukki asli. Dan seperti biasa, saat sedang mengawasi targetnya, Yukki akan menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan _zanpakutou_ -nya dan membuat target dan orang di sekitarnya lupa tentang dirinya.

Minato sekarang sedang membaca buku yang tadi dibaca anaknya, yaitu buku harian Uzumaki Naruto. Buku itu berisi tentang mimpi-mimpi yang dialami anaknya. "Ne, Naruto. Boleh Tou-chan tanya sesuatu?" ujarnya sambil membaca isi buku tersebut dengan serius.

"Tanya apa?"

"Jika melihat apa yang tertulis di sini, entah kenapa Tou-chan merasa... kalau Minana yang kamu temui di mimpi memiliki karakteristik yang sama dengan Minana-baa-chan. Karena di dalam mimpimu Minana-baa-chan tidak ada, mungkinkah..."

Yukki langsung menghela napas saat mendengar percakapan keturunannya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kimononya. Itu adalah _kikanshinki. Kikanshinki_ adalah alat untuk mengganti ingatan.

"Minato-kun, tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggali/memikirkan latar belakang, alasan, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Minana masa depan? Sudah berapa kali aku 'melupakan' dan mengganti ingatanmu dengan cara ini, huh? Apa kau tidak bosan?" gumam Yukki datar. Ia mungkin tidak sadar kalau dirinya sekarang sedang menggerutu.

Lalu Yukki bangun dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatin Minato dan Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus membuat Minato dan Naruto lupa dan mengisi 'ingatan kosong' itu dengan ingatan baru.

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Lain-**

 **-POV Lucky-**

"Jika Kau dan Minana Besar dihitung 2, maka sudah 4 Minana yang kubunuh."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku pergi dengan hiraishin. Dan dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah kembali ke tempat Kisame bertapa (?).

Sekarang ini, semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa sedang mengekstrak Yonbi. Karena anggota yang sekarang hanya tersisa 5 (kecuali diriku), maka waktu untuk mengekstrak bijuu jadi lebih lama. Terlebih lagi, Deidara malah terbunuh sehari sebelum ritual ini dimulai. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Setelah berbicara dengan Minana kecil itu, sekarang aku tahu kenapa dada dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, hanya saja... aku tidak mau menerimanya. Ada dua alasan utama kenapa dada dan kepalaku selalu terasa 'sakit'. Pertama, karena akulah penyebab 'Minana' terbunuh. Kedua, karena semua tindakanku yang sekarang bertentangan dengan tujuan Minana besar.

' _Jika aku membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa, apa rasa sakit ini akan menghilang?_ ' pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di benakku.

Sesuatu seperti merasukiku. Spontan, aku berjalan mendekati Kisame yang sedang duduk. Di tangan kananku sudah tersedia pedang yang terbuat dari es, entah sejak kapan aku membuatnya. Begitu sudah berapa tepat di depan Kisame, aku mengangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Hohoho, _chapter_ 8... _done._ Yo, Reader-san, apa kabar?**  
 **Kuroki baru sadar ternyata udah lama banget tidak _update._ Tolong maafkan Kuroki karena baru _update._ Siscon (baca: situasi dan condisi) membunuhku *dead***

 **Dan... inilah yang terjadi di _chapter_ 8\. Bagaimana? Apa yang Reader-san rasakan setelah membaca _chapter_ ini? Apa kalian menyukainya?**

 **Oke, selagi menunggu jawaban Reader-san, Kuroki akan menjawab _review_ yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.**

 **..**

 **Rampaging: Hajimemashite, Ram-san (boleh nggak dipanggil begitu?). Selamat datang di ff ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk pujian dan semangatnya. Kuroki senang XD**

 **..**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama bukan sop iler (?), akan Kuroki jawab *dor***  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Kuroki juga minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung. _Arigatou_ karena sudah mau mampir ke sini. _Jaa ne_ *BOFF***


	9. Chapter 9: Pesan Kematian

**Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya:**

"Apa diriku yang lain... pernah bertemu dengan Namikaze Yukki dan tinggal bersamanya di tempat ini?" tanya Minana sedikit ragu.

"Merasa _deja vu_ , huh? Tapi, yah, itu benar," jawab Kuroi. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Lalu..." Minana tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Spontan Minana menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. ' _Tidak! Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi karena nama keluarganya adalah Namikaze, mungkinkah..._ '

Kuroi hanya memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Minana yang tidak karuan (?). Ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Minana pikirkan sekarang.

"...Mungkinkah diriku yang lain itu... m-menikah d-dengan shinigami batu itu?"

"Kau... menikah dengan Yukki-sama?" ujar Kuroi memastikan pertanyaan yang Minana tanyakan. "Apa itu sejenis 'pertanyaan serangan psikologi' yang dapat membuat seseorang terkena serangan jantung?"

Rasa malunya langsung menghilang. Minana _speechless_ saat melihat Naga Hitam itu mencoba membuat lelucon dari pertanyaan seriusnya.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang 'menyeramkan' seperti itu. Kau dan Yukki-sama menikah? Hmph, pasti akan langsung hujan darah," tambah Kuroi dengan datarnya.

Saat Kuroi mengatakan sesuatu soal darah, pikiran Minana langsung tertuju pada seseorang. "Ha ha, kau benar, dattebane. Lukisan Jelek itu akan _langsung_ menggila. Tidak peduli jika itu adalah penciptanya sendiri," gumam Minana sambil membayangkan bagaimana menggilanya Lukisan (baca: Lucky) jika hal itu memang terjadi.

Sayangnya...

...Itu memang pernah terjadi. Minana yang sekarang mungkin tidak ingat, tapi... di masa lalu... Lucky memang pernah mencoba membunuh Yukki, meski alasannya bukan karena pernikahan.

* * *

..

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Pesan Kematian  
**

.

 **-POV Minana-**

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Aku masih berbaring di atas kasur. Tadi malam tidurku cukup nyenyak, meski harus tidur di tempat asing seperti ini. Namun karena tempat ini tidak memiliki jendela dan jam, aku jadi tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Bahkan Shinigami Batu itu (baca: Yukki) tidak membangunkanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa di tempat ini ada makanan?"

"..."

Kupikir Kuroi akan merespon pertanyaanku, tapi ternyata tidak. Sepertinya Kuroi hanya menjawab jika pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya.

"Yah, terserahlah," gumamku pelan.

Kemudian, aku turun dari kasurku. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Lorong putih dan pintu-pintu yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan. Tempat ini terlihat sangat membosankan. Meski begitu, aku terus berjalan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melangkah, tapi lorong ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Pemandangannya terlihat sama. Aku seperti jalan di tempat.

Namun tiba-tiba salah satu pintu terbuka. Ternyata itu adalah Shinigami Batu. Namun saat ia keluar dari ruangan itu, aku merasakan _chakra_ orang yang kukenal. Aku sadar kalau mereka berada di ruangan tersebut. Itu adalah chakra Ita-nii dan Sasuke. **Sepertinya Shinigami Batu itu menyandra Ita-nii dan Sasuke.**

"Hoi!"

Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Apa?" balasnya tanpa merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

" **Apa maksudnya ini?! Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan membunuh Ita-nii dan Sasuke?! Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyandra mereka berdua di sini?!** " Aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku. Aku paling benci dengan pembohong.

"Menyandra?" Dia terdiam sejenak. Bola matanya melihat ke atas, seolah dirinya sedang berpikir keras. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali melihat ke arahku. "Tidak, tidak, kau salah paham. Aku tidak menyandra mereka. Aku sedang merawat mereka berdua."

Aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra-nya. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah dia sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Kemarilah," tambahnya seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu.

 **-End of Minana's POV-**

Minana mengikuti Yukki masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Apa yang ada di sini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan ruangan yang Minana pakai. Hanya saja, di ruangan ini ada 6 tempat tidur. Dua diantaranya dipakai oleh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Eh? Minana? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat Minana masuk.

Namun Minana hanya diam saja. Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, ia terus saja memerhatikan keadaan Sasuke dan Itachi. Dari apa yang ia lihat, mereka berdua tidak terluka sedikitpun, tapi selang infus masih terpasang di tangan kiri mereka. Mereka berdua juga memakai pakaian pasien seperti yang ada di rumah sakit.

' _Apa mereka berdua habis bertarung dengan seseorang? Tapi siapa?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

"Mereka habis bertarung melawan Deidara. Bukankah hasil ini mirip dengan yang di masa depan? Meski tanggal kejadiannya berbeda?" jawab Yukki datar. Seolah ia tahu betul apa yang sedang Minana pikirkan sekarang.

Saat mendengar ucapan Yukki, Minana mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Yukki bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi marah yang Minana tunjukkan.

"Kau–"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memberitahu tentang masa depan pada Sasuke," potong Yukki sebelum Minana mengomel.

BUAK

"Dasar Bodoh!"

Tanpa peduli dengan penjelasan Yukki, Minana langsung menendang punggung Yukki. Meski menerima tendangan tersebut, tapi Yukki tidak bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku? Bodoh? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" ujar Yukki membalas pernyataan Minana. "Asal kau tahu. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Memberitahu Sasuke tentang masa depan akan sedikit memperbaiki alur takdir yang sudah kau buat kacau. Yah, meski sedikit yang kumaksud adalah 1%," lanjut Yukki masih datar.

Minana mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yukki.

' _Tujuannya adalah menghancurkan masa depanku dan Lucky, dattebane! Demi mencapai tujuan tersebut, sepertinya dia akan melakukan apapun agar alur takdir menjadi sama seperti yang di masa depan!_ ' pikir Minana.

Yukki menghela napas panjang saat melihat ekspresi Minana yang tidak berubah. Pada akhirnya, Yukki memutuskan untuk duduk di kasur kosong seberang Sasuke.

' _Ternyata mengatur Minana kecil masa ini jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan Minana kecil yang kukenal. Fuuh, kalau begitu..._ ' pikir Yukki. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Itachi. "Oh, iya, Itachi-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yukki dengan datarnya.

"Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawab Itachi.

Yukki menggaruk kepala belakangnya saat mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Hanya segitu? Hmm, ternyata obatnya memang kurang efektif," gumam Yukki.

"Obat? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minana bingung.

"Setiap menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_ , penglihatan mereka akan menjadi kabur. Lalu perlahan tubuh mereka akan melemah. Sasuke-kun mulai menunjukkan gejalanya, tapi Itachi-kun... aku tidak yakin dengan keadaannya. Meski ada orang yang akan menggantikan kematian Itachi-kun, tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, dia akan mati," jelas Yukki. "Di masa depan, gejala yang Sasuke-kun alami menghilang sejak ia mentransplantasikan mata Itachi-kun pada matanya. Mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan Kabuto karena mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan efek samping dari penggunaan _mangekyou sharingan_ ," tambah Yukki.

Minana sangat terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Yukki. Meski dirinya memiliki ingatan masa depan, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata selama ini Itachi sedang sakit. Meski terkejut, Minana mencoba menahan ekspresinya agar tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Ita-nii?" tanya Minana pelan.

"Jika 'hanya ingin Itachi-kun sembuh', aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan _jikukan ninjutsu_ ," jawab Yukki sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" _Honto ni_?" tanya Sasuke spontan. Meski terlihat tidak peduli, tapi Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan Kakaknya.

"Ya, benar," jawab lagi Yukki. "Aku bisa memundurkan 'waktu' Itachi-kun ke keadaan saat dirinya masih sehat. Keadaan masih sehat yang kumaksud adalah 14 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia berumur 7 tahun dan belum membangkitkan _sharingan._ Dengan kata lain, jika aku memundurkan 'waktu' Itachi-kun saat ia berumur 7 tahun, maka ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan _sharingan_ , _tsukuyomi_ , _amaterasu_ , _susano'o_ , ataupun _ninjutsu_ yang sudah ia kuasai sekarang," lanjut Yukki.

Semuanya —kecuali Itachi— sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Yukki.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu bukan ide bagus," jawab Sasuke spontan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau itu, Brocon. Tenang saja, aku akan memikirkan cara lain," balas Yukki _innocent_.

Perkataan Yukki sukses membuat Sasuke kesal. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukkan sekarang.

"Untuk sekarang, aku akan mengambil kedua mata kalian. Lalu masing-masing akan kutransplantasikan pada kalian berdua. Setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan efek samping jika nanti menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_ ," ujar Yukki. "Dengan _jikukan ninjutsu_ , _ninjutsu_ medis, dan pengetahuanku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia, aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah," tambah Yukki.

' _Jikukan ninjutsu yang dia katakan itu pasti bukan teknik refresh yang biasa aku gunakan. Lalu, meski mata Sasuke ditransplantasi ke Ita-nii, bukan berarti penyakit Ita-nii akan langsung sembuh. Ita-nii memendam penyakitnya selama 14 tahun,_ ' pikir Minana. "Kalau begitu, bukankah dengan pengetahuan dan kemampuanmu kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Ita-nii?" tanya Minana heran.

Yukki memegang kepalanya saat Minana menanyakan hal itu. "Sebenarnya... aku bisa saja 'memodifikasi' tubuh Itachi-kun seperti tubuh _bount_ yang memiliki antibodi semua penyakit. Hanya saja, kita tidak punya cukup waktu," jawab Yukki.

"Tidak punya waktu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya lagi Minana.

"Sekarang tanggal 20 Agustus. Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 akan terjadi pada tanggal 8 September. 19 hari tidaklah cukup bagiku untuk 'mengutak-atik' tubuh Itachi-kun," jelas Yukki.

DEG

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mematung saat mendengar pernyataan Yukki. Mereka semua tahu kalau Yukki serius dengan ucapannya.

"Memang benar, di masa depan, perang terjadi pada 8 Oktober dan berakhir pada tanggal 10 Oktober, tapi melihat apa yang sudah terjadi, aku ragu kalau Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 akan terjadi pada tanggal yang sama," lanjut Yukki tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Sekarang tanggal 20 Agustus. Lima hari lagi Lucky dan Kisame akan menangkap Hachibi. Lalu tiga hari setelahnya adalah pertemuan lima kage. Dan tiga hari setelah pertemuan lima kage, Naruto-kun akan pergi ke Pulau Kura-Kura," tambah Yukki.

Minana, Sasuke, dan Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Yukki. Apa yang Yukki katakan sama dengan kejadian yang terjadi di masa depan, meski waktu kejadiannya sedikit berbeda.

Setelah mendengar informasi yang ia dapat dari Yukki, Minana memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kasur yang kosong. Ia mencoba mencerna dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya.

' _Karena Sasuke bukan anggota Akatsuki, itu artinya Kisame dan Lucky lah yang bertugas untuk menangkap Hachibi. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Killer Bee tidak akan bisa menipu Lucky. Ini berarti, Killer Bee lah yang akan menggantikan kematian Ita-nii. Jika di masa depan Sasuke lah biang masalahnya, sepertinya di masa ini Lucky lah biang masalahnya. Cih, apakah takdirku dan Naru-nii-chan sedang diputar balik?_ ' pikir Minana kesal.

"Ah, iya, Minana. Sebelum kau pergi mengurus Lucky, bisakah kau membantuku menangani operasi transplantasi Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-kun? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri. Apalagi aku juga harus membuat obat untuk Itachi-kun." Yukki benar-benar bisa menebak tentang apa yang Minana pikirkan. Meski tahu, tapi dirinya tetap tidak bisa membaca situasi atau suasana hati orang lain.

Minana tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yukki, terlebih lagi di depan Itachi dan Sasuke. Minana tahu kalau Yukki bisa melakukan semua hal itu sendirian. Lagipula, Itachi adalah orang yang sudah banyak membantunya. Mau tidak mau, Minana harus mengurus Itachi dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu pada Lucky.

* * *

 **-Di Waktu yang Sama di Konoha-**

Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, dan Hinata. Akhirnya mereka tiba di Konoha. Sebelumnya mereka berenam pergi keluar desa untuk mencari Minana. Tim Kurenai membantu Naruto untuk menemukannya. Meski tidak berhasil membawa Minana pulang, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu kalau keadaan Minana baik-baik saja.

Begitu sampai di Konoha, Minato menyuruh Kushina dan tim Kurenai untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Minato dan Naruto pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk memberitahu Godaime Hokage kalau mereka sudah pulang.

...

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung hokage. Saat sudah sampai di gedung hokage, Naruto dan Minato melihat 2 katak raksasa yang sedang duduk di halaman depan. Katak tersebut adalah katak yang berasal dari Gunung Myoboku, Gamabunta dan Gamakichi. Naruto dan Minato sangat heran saat melihat 2 katak itu ada di sini.

"Gamaoyabu dan Gamakichi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya Naruto spontan.

Tadi malam Naruto tidak tidur. Hal itu membuatnya tidak tahu informasi apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Sebenarny–"

"Gamakichi, kau tidak berhak mengatakannya! Biar 'Bos' dan Tsunade yang menjelaskannya!" potong Gamabunta sebelum Gamakichi menjelaskannya.

Naruto tambah heran saat mendengar perkataan mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Minato. Wajah Minato terlihat pucat. Padahal Gamabunta dan Gamakichi tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, _dattebayo_?" gumam Naruto pelan. Keberadaan 2 katak itu benar-benar membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas," ujar Minato tanpa menoleh Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia berjalan duluan. Tanpa protes, Naruto mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang.

 **-Di Kantor Hokage-**

Tanpa permisi, Naruto dan Minato masuk ke ruangan hokage. Di dalam ruangan tersebut cukup banyak 'orang', seolah mereka sengaja menunggu Naruto dan Minato. Mereka yang menunggu Naruto dan Minato adalah Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, 1 katak tua, dan 3 katak lainnya. Melihat 4 katak asing di dalam kantor hokage, membuat Naruto tambah penasaran. Apalagi atmosfir di ruangan ini terasa tidak biasa.

"Jadi dia murid Jiraiya-chan yang sekarang, ya?" ujar katak tua memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dialah yang kau sebut 'Anak Dalam Ramalan'," jawab Tsunade membenarkan.

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan awal percakapan tersebut. Ia terlalu fokus menatap katak tua yang sedang duduk di 'singgasana'nya.

"Ternyata kodok kalau sudah tua punya jenggot juga, ya?" ujar Naruto spontan.

"Naruto, jaga mulutmu! Dia adalah Fukasaku-sama, salah satu Pertapa di Gunung Myoboku!" suruh Minato.

Naruto tahu kalau katak tua itu adalah Fukasaku, katak yang membantu Jiraiya dan Minato untuk menguasai _sennin_ mode. Hanya saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Fukasaku secara langsung.

Lalu alur masa sekarang... mulai sama seperti yang di masa depan, meski tanggal kejadiannya berbeda. Fukasaku datang untuk memberitahukan tentang kematian Jiraiya dan petunjuk yang di tinggalkan Jiraiya untuk mengalahkan pemimpin Akatsuki yang bernama Pain. Reaksi Naruto sama dengan yang di masa depan. Ia sangat syok saat mendengar berita tentang kematian Jiraiya.

Meski Minato tidak ada di masa depan, tapi saat mendengar kabar tersebut, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, Minato selalu bergumam, "A-apa yang kulakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya aku bersama Jiraiya-sensei?". Namun hanya Kakashi yang mendengar gumaman tersebut.

Saat mendengar kabar kalau Jiraiya terbunuh, Naruto menyalahkan Tsunade karena membiarkan Jiraiya pergi begitu saja. Dengan perasaan sedih dan mencoba menahan air matanya, Naruto pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

...

 **-Kediaman Uzumaki-**

Tanpa permisi, Naruto langsung masuk begitu saja ke rumah. Tanpa menyapa ibunya, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menangis dalam diam.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minato juga tiba di rumah. Kushina langsung menghampirinya. Namun saat melihat ekspresi Minato, ia tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Minato pun menjelaskan detailnya pada Kushina.

Lalu beberapa menit setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Spontan Kushina membuka pintu tersebut. Saat membukanya, Kushina merasa tidak asing dengan orang tersebut. Meski tidak kenal, tapi Kushina merasa kalau dia bukanlah orang jahat.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Kushina spontan.

Kushina memerhatikan orang tersebut dengan seksama. Ciri menonjol dari orang tersebut adalah rambut putih dan mata merah. Orang tersebut memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan kaos lengan panjang dengan 1 garis hitam di lengan bajunya serta lambang Uzumaki di punggungnya.

Entah karena pakaiannya yang terlihat berbeda atau karena kemampuan 'pedang'nya, Kushina menyuruh orang tersebut masuk tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Kushina benar-benar tidak sadar kalau orang yang ia bawa masuk itu mirip dengan Lucky. Kushina juga tidak sadar bahwa orang tersebut adalah seseorang selalu membuatnya lupa beberapa hal penting.

' _Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka merelakan kematian Jiraiya-san? Karena mereka berdua tidak ada di masa depan, sepertinya aku yang harus mengisi tugas tersebut,_ ' pikir orang tersebut.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Mereka yang bersedih karena kematian Jiraiya kini mulai bisa menerima kenyataan. Naruto menerima kematian Jiraiya karena mimpi yang ia alami semalam, dimana di dalam mimpi tersebut, Minana, Iruka, dan Shikamaru membantu Naruto mengatasi rasa sedihnya. Sedangkan Minato, Kushina, dan Tsunade... mereka dibantu oleh seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal, dan mungkin tidak akan mereka ingat lagi.

Lalu sama seperti yang di masa depan. Setelah mengatasi rasa sedihnya, Naruto berlatih di Gunung Myoboku untuk menguasai Sennin Mode.

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Lain-**

 **-POV Lucky-**

(2 Hari Lalu)

"Jika Kau dan Minana Besar dihitung 2, maka sudah 4 Minana yang kubunuh."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku pergi dengan _hiraishin._ Dan dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah kembali ke tempat Kisame bertapa (?).

Sekarang ini, semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa sedang mengekstrak Yonbi. Karena anggota yang sekarang hanya tersisa 5 (kecuali diriku), maka waktu untuk mengekstrak _bijuu_ jadi lebih lama. Terlebih lagi, Deidara malah terbunuh sehari sebelum ritual ini dimulai. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Setelah berbicara dengan Minana kecil itu, sekarang aku tahu kenapa dada dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, hanya saja... aku tidak mau menerimanya. Ada dua alasan utama kenapa dada dan kepalaku selalu terasa 'sakit'. Pertama, karena akulah penyebab 'Minana' terbunuh. Kedua, karena semua tindakanku yang sekarang bertentangan dengan tujuan Minana besar.

' _Jika aku membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa, apa rasa sakit ini akan menghilang?_ ' Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di benakku.

Sesuatu seperti merasukiku. Spontan, aku berjalan mendekati Kisame yang sedang duduk. Di tangan kananku sudah tersedia pedang yang terbuat dari es, entah sejak kapan aku membuatnya. Begitu sudah berapa tepat di depan Kisame, aku mengangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi. Lalu tanpa ragu, aku ayunkan pedang itu pada Kisame.

PLOK

Sesaat sebelum memotong Kisame, pedang di tanganku hancur menjadi embun. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya memukul pelan kepala Kisame.

" _Ba~ka_. Rasa sakitnya memang hilang, tapi ingatanku juga akan hilang," gumamku entah pada siapa. Tangan kananku masih di atas kepala Hiu (baca: Kisame). "Akan kutahan rasa sakit ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku hampir mengingat sesuatu setelah bertemu dengan Minana kecil."

Bohong.

Dari dulu, aku selalu merasa seperti hampir mengingat sesuatu, tapi sampai sekarang, ingatan itu belum kembali. Yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit dan perasaan bersalah yang tidak pernah hilang.

Untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit ini, aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri, misalnya membuat _kekkai_ di sekitar anggota Akatsuki. Pertama buat _kekkai_ pada Hiu, kedua dan ketiga pada hitam putih (baca: Zetsu hitam dan putih dihitung 2), keempat pada Tobi anak baik (?), kelima pada Konan-nee-chan, dan yang keenam pada Pain-sama.

Menggunakan _hiraishin_ dan memasang _kekkai_ pada mereka semua benar-benar menguras _chakra_ -ku. Meski _chakra_ -ku habis, tapi bagiku bukan masalah. Setelah duduk sebentar, _chakra_ -ku akan pulih lagi.

 **-End of Flash Back-**

...

...

 **-Lima Hari Kemudian-**

Karena hanya 5 orang yang mengekstrak _bijuu_ , maka waktu yang dibutuhkan jadi lebih lama. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka selesai. Aku langsung tahu saat Kisame merenggangkan tubuhnya... tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya masih berada di dalam _kekkai_ -ku.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Kumogakure. Aku sudah bosan," ujarku spontan.

Si Hiu (baca: Kisame) langsung menoleh ke arahku. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah _speechless_ saat melihat _kekkai_ yang mengelilinginya. Reaksinya telat sekali. Meski begitu, aku sedikit senang melihat ekspresinya itu.

Si Hiu menyuruhku untuk melepaskan _kekkai_ tersebut. Akupun menurutinya. Hanya dengan satu tanda, _kekkai_ yang kupasang pun menghilang, termasuk _kekkai_ yang kupasang pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Tidak bisakah aku istirahat dulu? Jika aku harus ke Kumogakure dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku mati karena kelelahan."

' _Pembohong~ kau pembohong~._ ' Mungkin itulah kalimat yang pantas untuk hiu satu ini.

Kau tahu? Semakin banyak _chakra_ yang dimiliki seseorang, maka semakin banyak pula stamina yang dimiliki orang tersebut. Dengan kata lain, Hiu ini tidak akan mudah lelah karena dia punya _chakra_ yang banyak. Bahkan sangking banyaknya _chakra_ yang dimiliki, ia dijuluki sebagai _**bijuu**_ **tanpa ekor**.

"Jangan khawatir, Sashimi-kun. Karena aku ini baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?), maka aku akan menggunakan _hiraishin_ agar kita bisa sampai di sana dengan cepat." Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan angkuhnya. Hmph, tindakan dan perkataanku benar-benar tidak sesuai. "Lalu, karena aku yang akan bertarung dengan Hachibi, kau cukup duduk manis saja. Lagipula untuk menangkap gurita itu, aku bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup," tambahku.

"Hmph, sombong sekali. Kalau kau sampai mati, aku akan membuat pesta perayaan dengan anggota yang lain," ujarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan bodohnya itu.

Aku? Mati? Haha, lucu sekali. Tapi, yah, wajar saja dia berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula, yang mengetahui bahwa aku _immortal_ hanyalah Pain-sama dan Konan-nee-chan.

Setelah selesai bicara, aku meniru _hiraishin level_ 4 milik Minana besar. _Hiraishin level_ 4 adalah jurus _hiraishin_ yang bisa di pakai tanpa menggunakan 'tanda'. Sebagai gantinya, saat menggunakan jurus tersebut, aku harus tahu jarak atau koordinat dari tempat yang kutuju.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

...

...

Dalam sekejap, Lucky dan Kisame sudah berada di wilayah Kumogakure. Lokasi mereka sekarang adalah 5km dari Unraikyo, tepatnya berada di perairan yang dikelilingi oleh 'batu besar' nan curam yang tingginya mencapai puluhan meter. Lalu karena tidak ada daratan, Lucky dan Kisame terpaksa berdiri di atas air.

"Hosh... hosh..."

"Apa? Sudah lelah?" ejek Kisame saat melihat Lucky yang terengah-engah.

"Berisik! Kau pikir berapa banyak _chakra_ yang kupakai untuk memindahkan kita berdua ke tempat ini?! Asal kau tahu! Semakin jauh jaraknya, semakin banyak _chakra_ yang terpakai! Apalagi aku menirunya dengan mata merah ini! _Chakra_ -ku benar-benar hampir habis!" omel Lucky menjabarkan jurus yang ditirunya.

Jurus yang ditiru mata iblis akan memakai _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Jika normalnya hanya memakai _chakra_ sebesar 45% untuk memindahkan 2 orang ke tempat yang sangat jauh—seperti Unraikyo—, maka _chakra_ yang terpakai akan menjadi 90%.

"Ya, ya, terserah," balas Kisame pasrah.

Untuk memulihkan _chakra_ -nya, Lucky bersandar di salah satu 'batu'. Ia hanya bersandar... sambil menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, aura putih-kebiruan masuk ke tubuh Lucky. Kisame dapat melihat aura tersebut dengan jelas.

" _Senjutsu_ , kah?" tebak Kisame.

"Entahlah, sepertinya bukan," jawab Lucky.

Aura putih-kebiruan itu bukanlah _chakra_. Itu adalah _reishi_ a.k.a partikel roh. Meski ingatan Lucky belum kembali, tapi sepertinya Lucky tahu kalau yang ia serap itu bukanlah _chakra_ alam.

Setelah beberapa lama, Lucky membuka matanya. Aura-putih kebiruan yang masuk ke tubuh Lucky kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu satu detik kemudian, Lucky melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_ ," gumam Lucky pelan.

BOFF

Lucky membuat 1 _kagebunshin_. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Kisame dan Lucky asli menghilang dari hadapan _bunshin_ Lucky. Melihat dirinya yang asli pergi, _bunshin_ Lucky hanya duduk di sana dan mengumpulkan _reishi_. _Bunshin_ Lucky tahu kalau dirinya hanya berperan sebagai 'tenaga cadangan'.

 **-Di Unraikyo-**

Tempat dimana _jinchuriki_ Hachibi berlatih, Unraikyo. Sebuah kuil yang sekitarnya dikeliling oleh air.

Lalu, seseorang keluar dari kuil tersebut. Ia adalah pria berotot (?) berkulit gelap, memakai kacamata hitam, dan memiliki 7 pedang di punggungnya. Dengan santainya ia berjalan keluar sambil menatap langit. Mentari sudah menjulang tinggi di langit, pertanda bahwa sekarang sudah siang.

"Apakah ini sudah siang? _Bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_!" ujarnya saat melihat langit yang cerah. Namun sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli. Iapun kembali berjalan menuruni tangga. "Latihan dari pagi~, perutku jadi lapar~! Aku hanya laki-laki pecinta rap yang baru saja memutuskan tuk makan _sukiyaki_ sebagai makan siang~! Yeah~!" Ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan suara dan nada yang aneh. Namun ia langsung terhenti... saat melihat 2 orang asing yang sedang menunggunya. Spontan, ia langsung melompat ke bawah.

Dua orang itu memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Yang satu memiliki kulit berwarna biru dan terlihat seperti ikan (?); dan yang satunya memiliki mata berwarna merah. Melihat dua orang tersebut, ia langsung waspada. Ia tahu kalau 2 orang tersebut adalah ninja buron dari Kiri dan Konoha, yaitu Hoshigaki Kisame dan Lucky.

" _Bee, orang itu..._ "

" _Ya, aku tahu. Dia orang yang dulu bersama Kiiroi Senko,_ " balas laki-laki yang di panggil Bee itu.

"Jadi dia, ya, _jinchuriki_ Hachibi? Ternyata lebih jelek dari yang kubayangkan," ujar Lucky tanpa menyaring lagi kata-katanya. "Sashimi-kun, tolong mundur sedikit," lanjut lagi Lucky.

Tanpa protes, Kisame menuruti perintah Lucky. Setelah Kisame mundur, sebuah pedang muncul di tangan kanan Lucky. Pedang tersebut terbuat dari es.

"Killer Bee. Kudengar kau mahir dalam menggunakan pedang. Biar adil, aku akan melawanmu dengan sesuatu yang kau kuasai," ujar Lucky seraya mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Bee.

Bee sedikit bingung saat mendengar kata-kata Lucky. "Apa kau... tidak ingat denganku?" tanya Bee pelan. Entah kenapa, dia tidak berbicara dengan nada rap seperti biasanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Lucky langsung bersiul. "Wew, sepertinya ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita, ya? Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana gerakanku. Hmm, aku tidak mahir dalam pedang, lalu kau tahu gerakanku sedangkan aku tidak tahu gerakakanmu. Hmm, peluangmu menang jadi bertambah, nih," ujar lagi Lucky.

"Lucky, sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkannya. Kalau kau tidak serius saat bertarung, kau akan mati," kata Kisame mencoba menasehati rekannya.

Sedangkan Lucky hanya tersenyum saat mendengar nasehat Kisame. "Tenang saja, tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibunuh. Lagipula... kalau aku terlalu serius, bisa-bisa aku membunuhnya," balas Lucky.

Sesaat setelah Lucky mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Killer Bee dipenuhi oleh _chakra_ berwarna merah. _Chakra_ tersebut melindungi tubuh Killer Bee dan membentuk 7 ekor. Meski membentuk jubah _chakra_ dan mengeluarkan 7 ekor, tapi sepertinya Bee tidak kehilangan sisi kemanusiaannya. Setelah 'perubahannya' selesai, Bee menarik 7 pedang yang ada di punggungnya. Lalu ia letakkan pedang tersebut di tangan, pundak, mulut, sela siku, sela lutut, dan perut.

"Pose yang aneh," celetuk lagi Lucky saat melihat kuda-kuda yang di gunakan Bee.

Sedangkan Bee tidak menanggapi hal tersebut. Ia sadar kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan rap.

Satu detik kemudian, Bee melesat dengan cepat ke arah Lucky. Melihat hal itu, Lucky langsung menangkisnya. Bee terus menyerang dengan serangan acak, seperti serangan berputar, salto, dan pedang yang dilempar kesana-kemari. Bee menggunakan 7 pedangnya dengan sangat baik. Terlebih lagi dengan _chakra_ Hachibi yang membungkus tubuh Bee, membuat gerakan Bee sangat cepat dan sulit di prediksi.

Meski begitu, Lucky bisa mengikuti gerakan Bee. Lucky menangkis semua serangan Bee hanya dengan 1 pedang. Namun perlahan, gerakan Lucky mulai melambat. Serangan demi serangan yang Bee lancarkan perlahan mengenai Lucky, meski hanya luka gores.

Lucky melompat menjauh. Namun Bee langsung mengejar Lucky. Ia tidak memberi Lucky ruang untuk menjaga jarak. Bee kembali menyerang Lucky dengan kemampuan _kenjutsu_ -nya. Sedangkan Lucky hanya menangkis serangan tersebut, tanpa memberi serangan balasan.

Lucky kembali melompat menjauh. Ia mencoba menjaga jarak dari serangan Bee. Lucky terus melompat mundur. Namun tiba-tiba Lucky kehilangan keseimbangan saat dirinya melompat ke tengah danau.

BYUUURR

Bee tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia mengaliri pedangnya dengan _chakra_ petir. Lalu ia lempar 3 pedang pada Lucky. Lucky mencoba menangkisnya dengan membuat pelindung dari air. Namun air tetaplah air. Petir yang ada di pedang itu menyetrum tubuh Lucky. Lalu tiga pedang tersebut mengenai 2 bahu dan perut kirinya.

DEG

Belum selesai. Setelah melempar 3 pedang, Bee melompat ke dalam air. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

" _Rariatto_!"

DUAK

Serangan tersebut telak mengenai Lucky. Alhasil, dada Lucky jadi berlubang. Darah langsung keluar dari lukanya tersebut. Namun darahnya langsung bercampur dengan air danau. Melihat darah tersebut, Bee langsung berenang ke permukaan. Sedangkan Lucky terus terhanyut ke dasar danau.

Setelah berada di permukaan, Bee langsung menjaga jarak dengan Kisame. Namun Kisame terlihat tidak peduli dengan Bee. Kisame sekarang sedang melihat ke bawah danau —tempat Lucky tenggelam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk serius? Inilah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mendengar nasehat orang."

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Minana-**

Minana sekarang berada di suatu ruangan bersama Yukki. Padahal mereka sudah selesai melakukan transplantasi mata pada Kakak-Adik Uchiha itu sejak 3 hari lalu. Meski begitu, Minana masih tetap berada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau akan pergi ke tempat Lucky. Apa kau mau kukirim ke sana?" ujar Yukki datar. Dia sedang duduk sambil menatap datar Minana yang ada di depannya, seolah seperti seorang dokter yang menangani pasiennya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ujar Minana serius.

"Tanya apa?"

" _Jikukan ninjutsu_ -mu itu... apa itu bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan orang yang mati? Maksudku... yah, kau tau, kan? Jika aku sekarang mati, apa kau bisa memundurkan waktuku ke waktu sebelum aku mati?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Minana, Yukki memejamkan matanya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka matanya kembali. Shinigami itu tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat mendengar pertanyaan Minana.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sangat sulit."

"..."

Minana masih diam. Apalagi saat melihat Yukki tiba-tiba membuat _kunai_ dari es dan mengalirkan _chakra_ angin pada _kunai_ es tersebut.

"Misalnya–" Yukki menghentikan ucapannya setelah ia memotong tangan kanannya tepat di pergelangan tangan. Karena tindakannya itu, darah mengalir deras dari lukanya. "–potongan tangan ini adalah rohmu..." lanjut Yukki sambil memegang potongan tangan tersebut. "...dan tangan kananku adalah tubuhmu," lanjut lagi Yukki sambil melambaikan (?) tangan kanannya yang terluka.

Minana memerhatikan penjelasan Yukki dengan serius. Namun sayangnya, Yukki tidak sadar kalau penjelasan 'ekstrim'nya itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pantas dilihat anak-anak.

"Sekarang aku akan memundurkan waktu tubuhmu (baca: tangan kanan) ke waktu sebelum kau (?) terbunuh (baca: dipotong)."

Perlahan, 'serpihan-serpihan' mengelilingi tangan kanan Yukki. 'Serpihan-serpihan' itu seperti kepingan puzzle yang mulai menyusun bentuk awal pergelangan, telapak tangan, dan jari-jari. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, tangan kanan Yukki kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Tadaaaaa. Sekarang kau sudah bisa goyang-goyang dan joget-joget," lanjut Yukki dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Yukki menggerakkan, menekuk, dan melambaikan tangan kanan yang baru ia pulihkan.

Kemudian Yukki menunjukkan potongan tangan yang masih ia pegang di tangan kirinya. "Aku sudah memundurkan waktu pada tangan kananku. Tanganku sudah sembuh, tapi potongan tangan ini masih kupegang. Apa kau paham?"

Minana mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia sudah mengerti. ' _Dengan jikukan ninjutsu Yukki, roh tetap berada di luar. Dengan kata lain, ia hanya bisa menghidupkan tubuh korban, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Tubuh yang bergerak berdasarkan ingatan yang tertinggal dan_ _tidak sadar kalau ia sebenarnya sudah mati. Untuk ia dan orang-orang sekitarnya, itu adalah keajaiban. Tapi bagi rohnya, itu adalah kutukan... karena harus melihat 'tubuh palsu' itu hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. 'Apakah_ _itu bisa disebut menghidupkan yang sudah mati'? Ternyata pertanyaan tersebut memang sulit untuk dijawab._ '

Melihat Minana yang sudah mengerti, Yukki membekukan potongan tangan kanannya. Lalu satu detik kemuan, potongan tangan tersebut hancur sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat Lucky."

Minana mengangguk pelan. Lalu satu detik kemudian, Minana menghilang dari hadapan Yukki.

...

...

Dalam sekejap, Minana sudah tiba di tempat Lucky. Minana sadar kalau Lucky yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Lucky yang asli.

Saat menyadari kedatangan seseorang, _bunshin_ Lucky langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Saat tahu kalau yang datang adalah Minana, ia kembali menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Minana-chan? Apa kau ke sini untuk menantangku bertarung?" celetuk _bunshin_ Lucky tanpa melihat ke arah Minana.

KRETEK KRETEK

Mendengar pertanyaan _bunshin_ Lucky, spontan Minana membunyikan tulang jari-jari tangannya.

"Daripada disebut bertarung, aku lebih senang menyebutnya 'membuat perhitungan', _dattebane_! Kali ini, aku akan menghajar dan membuatmu mau menuruti semua perkataanku! Akan kubuat kau jadi budakku lagi, _dattebane_!"

"Fuuhh..." Lucky langsung menghela napas saat mendengar 'ocehan' Minana. Bahkan ia juga menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau kau mau melakukan hal itu, lakukanlah saat aku sedang senggang. Kau lihat kan kalau sekarang aku sedang–"

DEG

Ucapan _bunshin_ Lucky langsung terhenti saat ia merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari tempat pertarungan dirinya dan Hachibi. Dengan mata iblisnya, spontan _bunshin_ Lucky langsung melihat ke tempat pertarungan tersebut. _Bunshin_ Lucky dapat melihat dengan jelas aura hitam di tubuh dirinya yang asli.

' _A-apa itu? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memiliki chakra yang seperti itu,_ ' batin _bunshin_ Lucky.

BYUUURR

Spontan _bunshin_ Lucky langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. _Bunshin_ Lucky sedikit terkejut saat melihat Minana yang tercebur dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"H-hoi, Minana-chan?" panggil _bunshin_ Lucky. Namun tidak ada respon dari Minana.

Sebelum Minana tenggelam, _bunshin_ Lucky segera mengangkat tubuh Minana. Setelah mengangkatnya, _bunshin_ Lucky mengikat tubuh Minana dengan tentakel airnya. Meski Minana pingsan, tapi sepertinya _bunshin_ Lucky tidak melemahkan pertahanannya.

" _Yare-yare_..." gumam _bunshin_ Lucky pelan. ' _Meski jinchuriki dan memiliki chakra yang banyak, tapi dia langsung pingsan hanya karena merasakan hawa membunuh ini. Apa karena tubuhnya tubuh anak kecil? Yah, terserahlah. Dengan ini, dia akan diam untuk sementara waktu. Tapi... sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada diriku yang asli? Kupikir dia tidak akan bertarung serius. Ya, ampun. Firasatku jadi tidak enak, nih,_ ' batin bunshin Lucky.

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Unraikyo-**

 **-POV Lucky-**

Setelah menusuk dan melubangi dadaku, dia langsung menjauh dariku. Tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Tubuhku terus terseret ke dasar danau. Tanganku terus mencoba menggapai permukaan, tapi...

Perlahan, penglihatanku mulai kabur. Perlahan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Aku...

" **Ne? Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan saja semuanya padaku? Akan kulenyapkan semuanya untukmu...** "

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

DUUAARRR

Ledakan air terjadi di tempat dimana Lucky tenggelam. Tapi itu bukan air dari danau. Air itu berwarna merah... seperti darah. Ledakan air tersebut membuat tubuh Kisame dan Bee basah.

" **Yo!** "

Lucky muncul dari tempat terjadinya ledakan air itu. Namun, Lucky terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Lucky sebelumnya. Tentakel air di sekitar Lucky sekarang berwarna merah darah. Lalu tubuh Lucky juga mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam pekat..., baik tubuh maupun tentakel merahnya. Tidak hanya itu. Selaput putih pada mata kiri Lucky... perlahan juga berubah menjadi hitam.

" _ **Bee, 'dia' muncul,**_ " ujar Hachibi dengan telepati.

Bee langsung meneguk ludah saat merasakan aura milik Lucky. Tanpa sadar, otaknya mengingat kejadian saat ia dan kakaknya bertarung dengan Lucky dan Kiiroi Senko.

" _Hat-chan, ini gawat. Dia jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan yang dulu._ "

Kisame hanya mematung saat melihat perubahan pada rekannya. Meski itu adalah partnernya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Lucky akan membunuhnya juga.

' _Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan jadi seperti ini jika sedang serius. Sial. Semoga dia masih ingat kalau aku ini adalah rekannya,_ ' batin Kisame.

" _ **Blood field...**_ " gumam Lucky pelan. Namun Bee dan Kisame dapat mendengar hal itu dengan jelas.

TIK TIK

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi tempat ini. Namun hujan itu bukanlah hujan biasa. Itu adalah hujan darah.

" _ **Bee!**_ " seru Hachibi panik saat melihat hujan darah ini.

Melihat hujan darah ini, Hachibi memberikan _chakra_ lebih banyak lagi pada Bee. Karena hal itu, tubuh manusianya jadi tertutup dengan _chakra_ merah dan tulang berbentuk Hachibi. Wujud sekarang mungkin sama dengan wujud saat Bee bertarung dengan Kisame di dalam kolam air raksasa. Dengan wujud Bee sekarang, hujan darah tersebut langsung menguap karena panas dari _chakra_ Hachibi.

" **Baiklah, siapa dulu yang akan kubunuh, ya?** " gumam Lucky dengan 'santainya'. Matanya melirik ke arah Bee dan Kisame secara bergantian.

"Hoi, apa kau lupa? Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya."

Perkataan Kisame membuat Lucky menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lucky menatap Kisame cukup lama. Dan itu membuat Kisame sedikit takut. Namun setelah terdiam sebentar, Lucky menjawab sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. " **Ah, kau benar. Maaf, ya, Sashimi-kun.** "

Tentakel darah dan aura hitam itu masih ada di tubuh Lucky, tapi Kisame sedikit merasa lega saat Lucky meminta maaf dan mengejeknya seperti biasa. ' _Untunglah dia masih tahu siapa diriku,_ ' batin Kisame.

Lucky kembali melihat ke arah Bee. Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat tetesan darah tersebut menguap saat menyentuh 'tubuh' Bee.

" **Hee? Jadi begitu caramu menangkal** _ **blood field**_ **-ku?** " gumam Lucky yang masih tersenyum. " **Tapi...** "

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di tepi danau, tepatnya di belakang Bee.

" **...selama kau memiliki darah dalam tubuhmu, aku bisa mengendalikanmu seperti ini,** " lanjut Lucky seraya memegang pundak Bee.

Saat tahu kalau Lucky berada di belakangnya, ekor _chakra_ Hachibi langsung menyerang Lucky. Namun saat Lucky terkena serangan tersebut, tubuh Lucky langsung berubah menjadi darah. Kemudian menghilang.

Sejak Lucky menghilang, Bee hanya diam saja. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan ekor _chakra_ -nya juga tidak bergerak.

' _Apa Lucky masuk ke tubuh Jinchuriki itu?_ ' tebak Kisame saat melihat Bee hanya diam saja.

Dua menit telah berlalu. Dan Killer Bee tetap tidak bergerak seujung jari pun. Lalu perlahan... _chakra_ Hachibi yang melindungi tubuh Bee mulai menghilang. Lalu satu detik kemudian, darah mulai keluar dari mulut, hidung, dan telinga Bee. Kisame langsung tahu kalau Lucky melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh Bee.

"Lucky, ingat! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" seru Kisame mencoba mengingatkan lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kulit di tubuh Bee terlihat seperti mengelupas. Kemudian, 8 ekor gurita keluar dari tubuh Bee. Ekor gurita itu sangat besar, bahkan sampai menutupi tubuh Bee sendiri. Ekor gurita itu adalah tanda... kalau Hachibi keluar dari tubuh Jinchurikinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Hachibi sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari wadah Jinchurikinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Lucky terlempar keluar dari dalam tubuh Hachibi. Lucky terlempar ke tengah danau.

" **Ugh...** " rintih Lucky sambil mencoba untuk bangun. Aura hitam di tubuh Lucky masih belum menghilang.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi sedikit merepotkan," ujar Kisame.

" **Sial, kenapa aku bisa dilempar keluar?** " tanya Lucky heran. Ia seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang Kisame katakan.

ZRAASSHH

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky memotong satu 'kaki' Hachibi. Lucky mengendalikan air danau untuk memotong tentakel tersebut. Karena apa yang Lucky lakukan, potongan tentakel tersebut langsung tenggelam di danau.

" **Hmm, lukanya tidak mengeluarkan darah. Pantas saja aku langsung didepak keluar. Ternyata _bijuu_ tidak punya darah,** " ujar Lucky saat memerhatikan 'kaki' Hachibi yang ia potong.

" **Kau..! Berani sekali kau memotongnya!** _ **Bakayaro**_ **!** _ **Konoyaro**_ **!** "

Hachibi benar-benar murka. Namun Lucky terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya 'tersenyum' dan 'tertawa' saat melihat hal tersebut.

" **Ayo kita akhiri ini, Takoyaki-kun,** " ujar Lucky dengan senyum jahatnya.

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky menghilang dari tempatnya. Hachibi langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari keberadaan Lucky.

" **Hoooiii, di atas siniii!** "

Mendengar suara tersebut, spontan Hachibi melihat ke atas. Lucky tepat berada 20 meter di atas Hachibi. Hachibi sedikit terkejut saat melihat Lucky berdiri di udara. Lucky berdiri di udara... tanpa menginjak apapun.

Begitu Hachibi melihat ke arahnya, Lucky mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah. Satu detik kemudian, Lucky mengumpulkan kekuatan rohnya di telapak tangannya. Karena hal itu, cahaya berwarna merah-hitam tercipta di telapak tangannya.

Hachibi tidak tinggal diam saat melihat cahaya itu. Hachibi langsung membuka mulutnya. Beberapa centi di atas mulutnya terbentuk bola berwarna hitam. Bola hitam itu terus membesar. Itu adalah jurus andalan para _bijuu_ , _bijuudama_.

" **Hihihi.** " Lucky hanya tertawa saat melihat bijuudama tersebut. " _ **Cero**_ **!** "

" _ **Bijuudama**_ **!** " seru Hachibi juga.

Mereka berdua melepaskan jurus tersebut di waktu yang bersamaan.

DUUUAARRR

 _Bijuudama_ Hachibi dan _Cero_ Lucky saling bentrok. Namun, _Cero_ Lucky lebih unggul. Bahkan _Cero_ Lucky tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghancurkan _Bijuudama_ dan Hachibi itu sendiri. Bahkan _Cero_ Lucky sampai melubangi tanah yang ada di dasar danau.

 _Cero_ adalah sebuah tembakan spiritual yang sangat kuat. Kekuatan, tekanan, kecepatan, dan area ledakan dari _Cero_ tergantung dari kekuatan, kekuatan roh, dan kadang kemampuan pengguna juga. Entah bagaimana Lucky menggunakan teknik tersebut. Harusnya Cero hanya bisa dipakai oleh Menos, Espada, dan Visored.

Alasan kenapa _Cero_ Lucky bisa menang dari _Bijuudama_ Hachibi... itu karena _Cero_ Lucky terbentuk dari 100% kekuatan roh. Jika saja _Bijuudama_ Hachibi terbentuk dari 100% kekuatan roh, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda.

Serangan Lucky membuat Hachibi kalah telak. Bahkan Bee sampai kembali ke bentuk manusianya. Melihat Bee yang mengapung di atas air, Lucky langsung turun dan mendekati tubuh Bee.

Kisame juga berjalan mendekati Lucky. Saat sudah berada di dekat Lucky, Kisame sadar kalau aura hitam yang ada di tubuh Lucky sudah menghilang, tapi selaput putih di mata kiri Lucky masih berwarna hitam.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai," ujar Kisame memecahkan keheningan.

Lucky tidak meresponnya. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Bee yang pingsan.

JLEB

Kisame sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Dengan tentakel airnya, Lucky menusuk dada Bee hingga tembus ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau laku–"

BOFF

Ucapan Kisame langsung terhenti saat tubuh Bee berubah menjadi kaki gurita. Kisame langsung menghela napas lega saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Fuuhh, jangan membuatku terkejut begitu," gerutu Kisame.

Lagi-lagi Lucky tidak merespon perkataan Kisame. Ia masih jongkok. Lalu tiba-tiba Lucky mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan.

" **Berdiri di tanganku!** " suruh Lucky tiba-tiba.

Kisame sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Lucky maksud.

" **BERDIRI DI ATAS TANGAN INI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBEKUKANMU JUGA!** " Lucky mengulang perintahnya.

DEG

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kisame menuruti perkataan Lucky. Kisame berdiri di atas tangan kiri Lucky.

" **Hahahahaha! Ada ikan yang bertengger di tanganku!** " seru Lucky. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali saat Kisame berdiri di atas tangan kirinya.

 _Kepribadian Lucky mulai berubah-ubah._

Kisame tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat melihat situasinya sekarang. Apakah harus senang, sedih, marah, atau kesal.

Setelah puas tertawa, tangan kanan Lucky menyentuh permukaan air. Lalu satu detik kemudian, Lucky membekukan air danau dalam radius 1km, termasuk daratan di sekitarnya. Ia bekukan air danau tersebut sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

" **Haha, maaf, Sashimi-kun. Apa kau takut?** " tanya Lucky pelan. Namun nada bicaranya masih terdengar 'gelap'

"..."

Melihat Kisame hanya diam saja, Lucky kembali melakukan tugasnya. Ia cairkan es yang membekukan danau dan daratan. Perlahan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Lalu satu detik kemudian, sesuatu muncul dari dalam danau. Itu adalah jinchuriki Hachibi, Killer Bee. Tentakel air Lucky mengangkat tubuh Bee yang berada dalam kristal es.

" **Penangkapan selesai.** "

Sesaat setelah Lucky mengatakan hal itu, Kisame turun dari tangan Lucky. Lalu warna hitam selaput mata kiri Lucky kini sudah hilang.

"Fuuhh, lelahnya..." gumam Lucky pelan seraya mencoba berdiri. "...Setelah ini, aku akan tidur," lanjut Lucky.

Kisame tidak membalas ucapan Lucky. ' _Menakutkan. Apa dia akan jadi seperti itu jika serius atau terluka parah? Eh? Sejak kapan luka di dadanya sembuh? Sejak kapan dia menyembuhkannya? Apa aura hitam itu yang menyembuhkannya?_ ' pikir Kisame.

Lucky memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba menghitung jarak markas Akatsuki dengan tempat dirinya sekarang. Setelah tahu jaraknya dan koordinatnya, Lucky menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4.

...

...

Sama seperti yang di masa depan, ada dua _shinobi_ dari Kumogakure mengawasi pertarungan Bee dari tempat jauh. Namun mereka berdua pingsan karena merasakan _reiatsu_ Lucky yang sangat kuat. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi mereka berdua akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Raikage.

* * *

 **-Di Markas Akatsuki-**

Dalam hitungan detik, _jinchuriki_ Hachibi terkirim ke Markas Akatsuki. Di sini tidak ada siapapun. Namun satu detik kemudian, hologram berbentuk manusia muncul di tempat ini. Hologram tersebut adalah semua anggota Akatsuki yang masih hidup, termasuk Lucky dan Kisame.

"Kerja bagus, Lucky," puji pemimpin Akatsuki, Pain.

"Fufufu, tentu saja," jawab Lucky bangga.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" perintah Pain seraya melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

Melihat mereka yang bersiap-siap, hologram Lucky menghilang dari tempat itu. Kesadaran Lucky kembali ke tubuhnya.

 **-Di Tempat Lucky dan Kisame-**

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Lucky tidak ikut mengekstrak _bijuu_. Untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, Lucky membuat _kekkai_ di sekitar Kisame dan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Setelah ini selesai, aku akan tidur dengan tenang," gumam Lucky sambil menulis tulisan _fuinjutsu_ di sekitar Kisame.

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Minana-**

Minana masih tidak sadarkan diri. _Bunshin_ Lucky masih menjaganya. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dekat perbatasan Kaminari no Kuni a.k.a Negara Petir. Lingkungan di sekitar mereka adalah hamparan tanah luas tanpa ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Meski begitu, _bunshin_ Lucky membuat _kekkai_ agar diri mereka tidak bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang berada di luar.

 _Bunshin_ Lucky sekarang sedang duduk di samping kanan Minana. Ia baru saja menerima kertas dari Lucky asli. Kertas itu bertuliskan tentang semua yang terjadi saat pertarungan melawan Killer Bee tadi. _Bunshin_ Lucky tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Setelah membacanya, Lucky membakar kertas tersebut.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Minana siuman. Melihat Minana yang mulai sadar, Lucky langsung menatap Minana lekat-lekat.

"Nggghhh..."

Perlahan Minana membuka matanya. Namun ia langsung melotot saat melihat Lucky yang tepat berada di samping kanannya. Tidak hanya itu. Ia juga sangat terkejut saat melihat tentakel air yang melilit dan mengikat tubuhnya.

' _Cih, aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakraku,_ ' batin Minana. Kemudian Minana menatap Lucky. "Lepaskan!" suruhnya dengan ekspresi datar.

 _Bunshin_ Lucky langsung menyilangkan tangannya. "Tidak mau," jawab _bunshin_ Lucky. "Aku ini sangat rapuh dan mudah hancur. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu yang brutal, Minana-chan."

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata Lucky yang terlalu mendramatisir, meski itu memang benar.

"Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Minana-chan. Kupikir kau akan mati karena merasakan r– aura membunuh diriku yang asli," ujar Lucky merasa lega.

"..."

" _Minana..._ " panggil Kuroi dengan jurus telepati. Minana sedikit terkejut melihat Kuroi yang memulai percakapan lebih dulu. " _...Barusan dia mau bilang reiatsu,_ " lanjut Kuroi dengan nada datar.

" _Memang kenapa?_ "

" _Sebelumnya dia hilang ingatan, kan? Karena dia ada di Akatsuki, harusnya dia tidak tahu apapun soal reiatsu, reiryaku, reishi, dan sebagainya._ "

DEG

Perkataan Kuroi membuat Minana sedikit terkejut. Meski hanya sekilas, tapi Lucky sempat melihatnya.

"Lucky..." panggil Minana seraya menatap Lucky.

"Hm?" respon Lucky.

"Apa ingatanmu... sudah kembali?" tanya Minana sedikit ragu.

Bukannya menjawab, Lucky malah tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Minana. "Tee-hee."

Emosi Minana langsung meledak. Entah kenapa, jawaban Lucky berhasil menarik keluar 'sisi lain' Minana.

"Tee-hee, dengkulmu! Dasar Mukki!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mukki?! Aku itu Lukki (baca:Lucky)! Panggil namaku dengan benar! Dasar Rampai!"

"'Panggil dengan benar'? Ngaca dulu sana! Kau sendiri malah mengubah namaku, Lukisan Jelek!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka malah debat dan saling menhina. Sama seperti yang dulu, mereka selalu berantem (?) hanya karena masalah kecil. Lucky benar-benar tahu cara memancing emosi Minana. Entah karena hobi (?), kebiasaan, atau mungkin _bunshin_ Lucky sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan. Yang pasti, entah Minana atau Lucky 'manapun', mereka berdua selalu memperbesar masalah kecil.

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Markas Akatsuki-**

Kisame, Zetsu, Pain, Konan, dan Tobi. Mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa, sekaligus yang melakukan pengekstraan Hachibi. Dengan sedikitnya orang, waktu untuk mengekstrak _bijuu_ jadi semakin lama. Jika sebelumnya hanya butuh waktu 3 hari, sekarang membutuhkan waktu sampai 5 hari.

BOFF

Saat sedang mengekstrak Hachibi, tiba-tiba tubuh jinchurikinya berubah menjadi tentakel gurita. Melihat hal itu, mereka semua yakin... kalau orang yang bertugas menangkap jinchuriki ini sudah tertipu.

"Tidak kusangka Lucky akan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini," ujar Kisame saat melihat tentakel gurita.

"HAHAHAHA–"

"Hentikan tawamu!" potong Zetsu Hitam saat Zetsu putih tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Pain-sama, bukankah kau terlalu memanjakannya? Yang dia lakukan hanyalah hal-hal tidak berguna, seperti membuat _kekkai_ di sekitar kita. Bahkan dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar." Tobi yang biasanya berbicara dengan nada cadel seperti anak-anak (?), kini ia berbicara dengan nada yang serius.

Pain menjawab pernyataan Tobi dengan anggukan pelan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku akan menegurnya," ujar Pain seraya menatap Kisame.

Kisame mengangguk mengerti saat melihat tatapan Pain. Kisame tahu kalau Pain menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu Lucky untuk datang menemui dirinya.

"Perintah selanjutnya akan kukatakan nanti setelah menegur Lucky. Untuk sekarang, kalian boleh pergi!" perintah Pain.

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, semua hologram menghilang. Semua kesadaran mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **-Suatu Tempat di Amegakure-**

Seorang pemuda perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya terlihat berbeda dengan mata orang-orang pada umunya. Ia memiliki mata dengan pola riak air. Penampilan pemuda itu juga terlihat tidak biasa. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna oranye, memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, dan di seluruh tubuhnya di tanam batang besi berwarna hitam.

Di sebelah pemuda itu terdapat gadis berambut biru dan memiliki aksesoris origami bunga di kepala. Ia juga memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Dengan kemampuannya itu, harusnya dia tidak akan salah membedakan tubuh asli dan tubuh tiruan. Ini tidak seperti Lucky yang biasanya," ujar gadis tersebut pada pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"..."

" **Apa kalian berdua sedang membicarakanku? Konan-chan? Yahiko-kun?** "

DEG

Yahiko dan Konan sangat terkejut saat tahu ada orang lain di tempat ini. Yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut adalah mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

Lalu Yahiko dan Konan melihat jauh ke depan mereka. Meski sedikit gelap, tapi Yahiko bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan santainya. Di belakang orang tersebut terdapat 5 tentakel. Masing-masing tentakel mengangkat 1 manusia.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Lucky? Kalau kau bilang 'karena iseng', ini sudah kelewatan," ujar Yahiko setenang mungkin.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Lucky itu hanya tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yahiko. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan 'senyuman'.

Lalu perlahan, Lucky berjalan ke arah Yahiko. Setelah jarak mereka terpaut 7 meter, Lucky berhenti.

Tentakel air di belakang Lucky terus bergerak-gerak, seolah memberitahu Yahiko kalau 'bonekanya' ada di sini. Manusia yang di bawa Lucky memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti Yahiko, yaitu berambut oranye, memiliki mata dengan pola riak air, dan di sekujur tubuhnya ditanam batang besi berwarna hitam.

" **Shurado, Gakido, Jigokudo, Ningendo, dan Chikusodo. Aku sudah membawa mereka ke sini. Semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kecuali, Gakido. Karena dia punya kemampuan untuk menyerap** _ **ninjutsu**_ **, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus membuatnya 'mati'. Tapi dengan Jigokudo, kau bisa 'membetulkannya' lagi, kan? Tee-hee.** " Kata-kata, nada bicara, dan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti Lucky yang biasa, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sangat 'gelap' dan setiap kata-katanya penuh dengan maksud lain.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky melempar semua Pain pada Yahiko, tapi tentu saja lemparan tersebut tidak mengenai Yahiko. Seolah-olah, lemparan tersebut memang sengaja agar tidak melukai Yahiko dan Konan.

"Apa kau menantangku untuk bertarung? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yahiko sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Semua Pain yang Lucky lempar kini sudah berdiri, termasuk Gakido yang sudah Lucky bunuh. Mereka semua sudah membentuk formasi.

" **Sekarang aku sudah ingat semuanya. Karena itu...** "

Perlahan tentakel air tersebut berubah menjadi merah. Ujung lain dari tentakel air tersebut ternyata melukai punggung Lucky. Yang awalnya hanya tentakel air, kini berubah menjadi tentakel darah. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, aura hitam keluar dari tentakel darah dan tubuh Lucky.

" **...ayo kita mati sama-sama, Yahiko-kun!** "

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Hola hola hola, Reader-san! Lama tidak bertemu (?) *melambaikan tangan ke kamera***  
 **Hehehe, _chapter_ 9 udah _up_ , nih. Maaf lama. Soalnya... soalnya... dan soalnya :v *digeplak***  
 **Intinya Kuroki minta maaf karena _update_ -nya lama. Soalnya dunia nyata membunuhku *pundung di pojokan _*_**

 **Gimana menurut Reader-san tentang _chapter_ ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu rumit (karena maju mundur cantik (?))?**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan sop iler (?), akan Kuroki jawab :v  
Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.  
Kalau ada yang mau ngasih kripik (baca: kritik) juga silahkan. Lumayan buat cemilan tengah malam *plak***

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung. Terimakasih karena sudah mau mampir ke sini. _Jaa ne_ #BOFF**


	10. Chapter 10: Lucky

**[EDIT]**

* * *

 **-Flash Back-**

 **(20 Tahun Sebelum Pertemuan Pertama Lucky dengan Minato dan Kushina)**

Lucky terus menghindari kontak dengan semua manusia, termasuk _Bount_ yang ada di dunia ini. Ia harus benar-benar menjauh dari jarak penglihatan mata iblis mereka. Ya, setidaknya itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Lucky harus melakukannya. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Lucky mencoba mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang keberadaan Madara.

Namun setelah 2 tahun, Lucky tidak berhasil menemukan 1 petunjukpun soal Madara. Ia mulai putus asa, hingga akhirnya Lucky memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Madara dengan cara mencari dan merasakan _reiraku_ (baca: pita roh) milik Madara. Setelah beberapa menit, Lucky berhasil menemukannya. Tapi saat melakukan hal itu, otomatis _reiatsu_ -nya akan keluar. Dan Soul Society menyadari kejanggalan itu.

Lucky menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa membunuh Madara sebelum Soul Society bergerak. Lalu, Lucky melempar _shuriken_ es sejauh mungkin ke arah tempat Madara berada. Kemudian ia muncul di dekat _shuriken_ itu dan kembali melemparnya. Lucky terus menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 1 dengan mengulang pola tersebut. Lucky memakai cara itu karena ia tidak menguasai _hiraishin level_ 4\. Jika ia menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4 dengan bantuan mata iblis, maka _chakra_ -nya akan habis duluan sebelum bertarung, mengingat bahwa meniru jurus dengan mata iblis akan mengonsumsi _chakra_ 2 kali lipat dari yang seharusnya.

Namun sebelum sampai ke tempat Madara, Lucky merasakan _reiatsu_ yang sangat luar biasa. Padahal asal _reiatsu_ itu sangatlah jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi begitu tahu mereka sudah datang ke sini, Lucky langsung terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

' _M-mereka... disini? A-a-a-a-aku harus lari. A-aku..._ '

Walau terasa berat, Lucky mencoba untuk bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berhasil melakukannya. Lucky kembali melempar _shuriken_ es dan muncul di dekat _shuriken_ es itu. Tapi, tubuhnya kembali lemas. Mata iblisnya bisa melihat keberadaan "mereka". Masing-masing dari mereka memakai _haori_ berwarna putih dengan simbol "五", "六", dan "十一" di punggung mereka. Lucky benar-benar mematung saat melihat hal itu.

' _M-Mereka datang! Aku akan dibunuh!_ '

Lalu seseorang menepuk pundak Lucky.

"Luck–"

JLEB

 _Padahal keberadaan "mereka" masih jauh dari tempat Lucky. Namun karena perasaan takut yang menguasai dirinya, ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang musuh dan mana yang bukan._

Spontan Lucky berbalik dan menusuk jantungnya dengan tangan kosong. Namun Lucky melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dia masih mematung dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mi..Minana..-chan? T-tapi kenapa... kamu bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kamu... kamu... TIDAAAAKKK!" Jika ia tidak punya mata iblis, pipinya pasti sudah basah karena air mata. Lucky berteriak sangat kencang. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. "BERTAHANLAH, MINANA-CHAN! AKU MOHON!"

Orang yang Lucky tusuk adalah gadis berambut merah yang suka memakai jaket dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, serta memakai syal hitam dengan plat besi berlambang Konoha. Gadis itu adalah manusia yang membuat Lucky nekat untuk membunuh manusia—Madara.

Lucky mencoba menyembuhkan luka Minana dengan _refresh_. Lukanya memang berhasil disembuhkan, tapi terlambat. Mata iblis sudah aktif sendiri menggunakan jurus mustahil. Lalu perlahan tubuh Minana mulai menghilang. Lucky memeluk Minana erat-erat. Ia terus meminta maaf, tapi sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kau beruntung. Walau sudah membunuhnya, kau akan melupakan kejadian ini."

Lucky menyadari ada orang lain di sini. Ia mengenal suara itu... sangat mengenalnya. Perlahan Lucky menoleh ke asal suara itu. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

" _Tasukete_...hiks..." Dengan suara gemetar, Lucky meminta bantuan pada orang itu. Ia tahu kalau orang itu tidak bisa membantunya, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapan saat ini.

 **-End of Flash Back-**

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Lucky**

.

 **-Di Amegakure, Lucky Vs Yahiko dan Konan-**

Lalu perlahan, Lucky berjalan ke arah Yahiko. Setelah jarak mereka terpaut 7 meter, Lucky berhenti.

Tentakel air di belakang Lucky terus bergerak-gerak, seolah memberitahu Yahiko kalau 'bonekanya' ada di sini. Manusia yang ia bawa memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti Yahiko, yaitu berambut oranye, memiliki mata dengan pola riak air, dan di sekujur tubuhnya ditanam batang besi berwarna hitam.

" **Shurado, Gakido, Jigokudo, Ningendo, dan Chikusodo. Aku sudah membawa mereka ke sini. Semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kecuali, Gakido. Karena dia punya kemampuan untuk menyerap** _ **ninjutsu**_ **, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus membuatnya 'mati'. Tapi dengan Jigokudo, kau bisa 'membetulkannya' lagi, kan? Tee-hee.** " Kata-kata, nada bicara, dan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti Lucky yang biasa, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sangat 'gelap' dan setiap kata-katanya penuh dengan maksud lain.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky melempar semua Pain pada Yahiko, tapi tentu saja lemparan tersebut tidak mengenai Yahiko maupun Konan. Seolah-olah, lemparan tersebut memang sengaja agar tidak melukai Yahiko dan Konan.

"Apa kau menantangku untuk bertarung? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yahiko sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Semua Pain yang Lucky lempar kini sudah berdiri, termasuk Gakido yang sudah Lucky bunuh. Mereka semua sudah membentuk formasi.

" **Sekarang aku sudah ingat semuanya. Karena itu...** "

Perlahan tentakel air tersebut berubah menjadi merah. Ujung lain dari tentakel air tersebut ternyata melukai punggung Lucky. Yang awalnya hanya tentakel air, kini berubah menjadi tentakel darah. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, aura hitam keluar dari tentakel darah dan tubuh Lucky.

" **...ayo kita mati sama-sama, Yahiko-kun!** "

"Oh, kau sudah ingat? Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu pura-pura baik padamu lagi."

KRRAK KRAKK

Suara tersebut berasal dari langit-langit. Spontan Yahiko dan Konan melihat ke atas. Lalu satu detik kemudian, langit-langit tersebut hancur.

" **Blood Field...** " gumam Lucky pelan sekali, tapi Yahiko dan Konan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Karena langit-langit yang bolong, Yahiko, Konan, 5 Pain, dan Lucky kehujanan. Namun tentu saja bukan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Itu adalah air berwarna merah a.k.a darah.

" **Akan kubekukan... semuanya...** "

Lalu, Lucky mengarahkan tangannya ke langit. Melihat hal itu, Pain-Anak-Kecil a.k.a Chikusodo melakukan beberapa _handseal_. Sesaat kemudian, badak raksasa muncul entah dari mana. Lalu badak raksasa tersebut melindungi Yahiko, Konan, dan 5 Pain dari "hujan" tersebut.

TRANG TRANG

Hujan darah itu tidak berbentuk cair lagi. Lucky membekukan hujan darah tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi hujan jarum es. Karena badak raksasa tersebut memiliki tubuh yang keras, jarum es tersebut tidak melukainya sama sekali.

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" seru Chikusodo.

BOFF

Kali ini, seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang muncul. Karena hujan "jarum" Lucky, anjing tersebut langsung dihujani oleh ribuan jarum. Namun bukannya terluka atau mati, kepala anjing itu malah bertambah banyak. Yang awalnya hanya memiliki 3 kepala, kini jadi ada 7.

" **Cih!** "

Melihat hal itu, Lucky menghentikan serangannya. Ia tidak membekukan air hujan darahnya. Anjing berkepala 7 itu kembali menerjang Lucky. Kepala anjing tersebut membelah diri menjadi 7 anjing. Ukuran anjing-anjing tersebut menjadi lebih kecil dibandingkan sebelumnya. Meski begitu, Lucky hanya diam saja.

Meski 'tuannya' hanya diam saja, tapi lima tentakel darah langsung menyerang secara membabi buta. Tentu saja serangan tersebut tidak berhasil. Itu malah membuat anjing tersebut terus membelah diri. Lalu pada akhirnya, anjing-anjing tersebut berhasil menggigit tubuh Lucky. Lucky hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya digigit atau dikoyak.

" **Blood Field: Dead End...** " gumam Lucky terlihat pasrah. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. ' _ **Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku! BUNUH AKU!**_ ' Dalam hati, Lucky terus memohon untuk dibunuh. Namun darah dalam tubuhnya terus melindunginya. Dirinya terus jatuh ke jurang keputusasaan.

 **-Flash Back-**

 **-POV Lucky-**

"Jadi dia, ya, _jinchuriki_ Hachibi? Ternyata lebih jelek dari yang kubayangkan."

Saat melihat Jinchuriki ini, aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun aku mengabaikan rasa penasaranku. Jika itu memang penting, pasti nanti akan ingat sendiri. Begitulah pikirku.

Saat bertarung dengannya, aku memakai gaya bertarung yang Jinchuuriki itu kuasai, yaitu menggunakan _kenjutsu_. Awalnya biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, kepalaku terasa sakit. Meski begitu, aku mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, seolah-olah tidak merasakannya.

Satu detik kemudian, tempat pertarunganku berubah. Jika awalnya berada di tempat yang penuh (?) air, sekarang aku berada di suatu hutan pada malam hari. Aku tidak tahu kenapa diriku bisa berada di tempat aneh seperti ini. Apapun itu, yang pasti ini bukanlah _genjutsu_. Semua yang bukan serangan fisik atau _genjutsu_ tidak akan berpengaruh padaku.

* * *

 _Itulah yang kupikir. Bodohnya aku karena tidak sadar kalau hutan ini adalah serpihan dari ingatanku yang hilang. Hutan ini adalah tempat pertarunganku dengan Killer Bee dan Akun (baca: Raikage ke-4 a.k.a A) di masa lalu._

* * *

Karena merasa aneh dengan hutan ini, aku mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Bee. Namun ia tidak memberiku peluang. Aku terus melompat mundur. Tapi tiba-tiba aku kembali ke Unraikyo lagi. Aku tidak sadar jika aku melompat ke tengah danau. Karena lupa mengaliri _chakra_ ke telapak kakiku, akupun tercebur ke dalam danau.

* * *

 _Sampai sini, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Lalu..._

* * *

Killer Bee tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia mengaliri pedangnya dengan _chakra_ petir. Lalu ia lempar 3 pedang itu ke arahku. Aku mencoba menangkisnya dengan membuat dinding dari air. Namun aku baru ingat. Aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam air. Petir yang ada di pedang itu menyetrum tubuhku. Lalu tiga pedang tersebut mengenai bahu dan perut kiriku.

DEG

* * *

 _...serangan yang ia lancarkan membuatku teringat sesuatu..._

* * *

Belum selesai. Setelah melempar 3 pedang, Killer Bee melompat ke dalam air. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

" _Rariatto_!"

DUAK

Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku tidak sempat menghindarinya. Serangan tersebut telak mengenaiku. Alhasil, dadaku jadi berlubang. Darah langsung keluar dari luka tersebut.

DEG

* * *

 _Aku ingat..._

* * *

Entah bagaimana, tapi rasa sakit dari luka ini telah membuatku ingat. Ya, ingat... ingat tentang hari dimana Minana mencoba melakukan hal bodoh dengan menghidupkan Nohana Rin... dan ingat tentang Minana yang mati di pangkuanku. Aku ingat pernah membunuh Minana... karena salah mengira dirinya sebagai _shinigami_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHHRRRRRR!"

Tidak peduli sekuat apa aku berteriak, itu hanya akan membuat diriku kehabisan napas dan menelan air danau ini. Dadaku sangat sakit... dan aku kehabisan napas.

Killer Bee. Setelah menusuk dan melubangi dadaku, dia langsung menjauh dariku. Tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Tubuhku terus terseret ke dasar danau. Tanganku terus mencoba menggapai permukaan, tapi...

Perlahan, penglihatanku mulai kabur. Perlahan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Aku...

" **Ne? Bagaimana kalau kau serahkan saja semuanya padaku? Akan kulenyapkan semuanya untukmu...** " Tidak ada siapapun di sini selain diriku. Aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Mulutkulah yang mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya kegilaan telah menguasaiku.

Kenyataan bahwa diriku menyakiti keluarga Minana..., kenyataan bahwa diriku adalah anggota Akatsuki..., dan kenyataan bahwa diriku telah membunuh Minana sampai 4 kali.

Aku terlalu sedih.

Aku terlalu depresi.

Aku terlalu putus asa.

...

DUUAARRR

Emosiku meledak, bersamaan dengan meledaknya air (baca: darah) yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Lalu, akupun kembali ke permukaan.

" **Yo!** "

Aku mungkin terlihat tenang, tapi emosiku tidaklah stabil. Aku tahu karena aku tidak membatasi _reiatsu_ -ku lagi. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

" _ **Blood field...**_ "

TIK TIK

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, hujan darah mulai membasahi tempat ini.

" **Baiklah, siapa dulu yang akan kubunuh, ya?** " gumamku dengan 'santainya'. Mataku melirik ke arah Killer Bee dan Kisame secara bergantian.

Melihat ikan (baca: Kisame) yang berada dalam jarak pandangku, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Karena _blood_ _field_ , darahku menempel di tubuhnya. Aku bisa langsung membunuhnya dengan sekali serang.

"Hoi, apa kau lupa? Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya."

Aku langsung menatap tajam ke arah si ikan. Ucapannya semakin membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

DEG

Hanya dengan gerakan kecil dari jariku, maka aku bisa membunuh Kisame. Namun aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Perlahan emosiku mulai berkurang. Aku juga mencoba menekan kembali _reiatsu_ -ku. Karena... Minana Kecil ada di sini. Dia pingsan karena merasakan _reiatsu_ -ku yang di luar kendali. Aku hampir saja membunuh Minana lagi.

" **Ah, kau benar. Maaf, ya, Sashimi-kun,** " jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala belakang.

Lalu, aku melirik ke arah Killer Bee. Aktingku dimulai.

" **Hee? Jadi begitu caramu menangkal** _ **blood field**_ **-ku?** " gumamku yang masih menunjukkan senyum palsu. " **Tapi...** "

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku menghilang. Lalu aku muncul di belakang Killer Bee.

" **...selama kau memiliki darah dalam tubuhmu, aku bisa mengendalikanmu seperti ini.** "

Kupegang pundak Killer Bee dengan tangan yang penuh darah ini. Saat dia menyerangku dengan ekornya, aku sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,

...

Setelah berada di dalam tubuh atau alam bawah sadar Killer Bee, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Kulampiaskan rasa sedih ini. Aku menangis, meski tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku tentang semua yang sudah kulakukan. Aku tidak peduli jika Hachibi dan Killer Bee mendengar penyesalanku ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan kebingungan mereka. Aku hanya melampiaskan rasa frustasiku. Contohnya memukul diriku sendiri, berharap rasa sakit di dadaku akan berkurang.

Melihat diriku yang menyedihkan, Killer Bee mendekatiku. Dia mencoba menenangkanku dengan rap bodohnya itu. Tidak ada satupun kata-katanya yang sampai padaku. Meski begitu, aku tetap berakting. Aku bersikap seolah kata-katanya berhasil menyemangatiku.

Setelah diriku 'tenang', aku mulai menjelaskan rencana agar Killer Bee bisa selamat tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun. Apakah menjahili Akatsuki dengan cara seperti ini akan membuat rasa sakit ini teralihkan?

...

Saat aku menyuruh Kisame berdiri di atas tanganku, aku menggunakan _genjutsu_ padanya. Aku menyuruh Killer Bee mengubah tentakel gurita yang sebelumnya menjadi tiruannya lagi.

...

Aku terus berakting. Aku bertingkah senatural mungkin saat menyetor hasil buruanku. Dan bodohnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kalau itu palsu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali 'tertawa'.

...

Saat mereka mengektrak _bijuu_ , aku membuat _kekkai_ di sekitar mereka (baca: anggota Akatsuki) seperti biasanya. Tujuanku adalah membunuh pemimpin Akatsuki, Yahiko. Jika sempat, aku juga akan membunuh anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

 **-End of Flash Back-**

Meski 'tuannya' hanya diam saja, tapi lima tentakel darah langsung menyerang secara membabi buta. Tentu saja serangan tersebut tidak berhasil. Itu malah membuat anjing tersebut terus membelah diri. Lalu pada akhirnya, anjing-anjing tersebut berhasil menggigit tubuh Lucky. Lucky hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya digigit atau di koyak.

ZRAAASSHH

Lima tentakel darah mencoba menyingkirkan anjing-anjing tersebut. Namun anjing-anjing tersebut terus membelah diri dan bertambah banyak. Beberapa anjing mulai menggigit, menginjak, bahkan mencoba memakan semua tentakel darah tersebut.

" **Hmph!** _ **Ba~ka**_ **!** " gumam Lucky. Meski sedang terbaring dan tubuhnya di gigit oleh 5 anjing, tapi Lucky tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

DORR! DORR!

Tiba-tiba anjing yang mengigit Lucky meledak satu persatu, seperti balon yang meletus. Lalu anjing yang memakan tentakel darahnya juga ikut meledak. Anjing-anjing itu hancur menjadi cairan berwarna merah. Seluruh tubuh Lucky bermandikan darah.

* * *

 **-Di Perbatasan Rai no Kuni-**

Gadis berambut merah, memakai jaket dan celana hitam, serta memakai syal hitam yang terdapat plat besi lambang Konoha. Ia adalah Namikaze Minana... atau bisa juga di sebut Uzumaki Minana. Keadaan Minana sekarang tidak terlalu baik, tapi juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tubuh Minana dililit oleh sesuatu yang terbuat dari air. 'Benda' tersebut membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak maupun menggunakan _ninjutsu_.

Alasan Minana tidak bisa melakukan apapun... itu semua karena ulah remaja (?) yang ada di sebelahnya. Remaja (?) berambut hitam, bola mata berwarna merah, memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, serta memakai _hitai-ate_ lambang Konoha di keningnya. Karena lambang Konoha pada _hitai-ate_ -nya sudah dicoret, berarti ia adalah _nukenin_ dari Konoha. Remaja tersebut adalah Lucky, tepatnya hanya _kagebunshin_ Lucky.

"Lucky..." panggil Minana seraya menatap Lucky.

"Hm?" respon Lucky.

"Apa ingatanmu... sudah kembali?" tanya Minana sedikit ragu.

Bukannya menjawab, Lucky malah tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Minana. "Tee-hee."

Emosi Minana langsung meledak. Entah kenapa, jawaban Lucky berhasil menarik keluar 'sisi lain' Minana.

"'Tee-hee' dengkulmu! Dasar Mukki!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mukki?! Aku itu Lukki (baca:Lucky)! Panggil namaku dengan benar! Dasar Rampai!"

"'Panggil dengan benar'? Ngaca dulu sana! Kau sendiri malah mengubah namaku, Lukisan Jelek!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka malah debat dan saling menhina. Sama seperti yang dulu, mereka selalu berantem (?) hanya karena masalah kecil. Lucky benar-benar tahu cara memancing emosi Minana. Entah karena hobi (?), kebiasaan, atau mungkin _bunshin_ Lucky sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan. Yang pasti, entah Minana atau Lucky 'manapun', mereka berdua selalu memperbesar masalah kecil.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka berhenti berdebat. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Minana hanya melihat ke bawah. Melihat bagaimana cara Lucky menjawab pertanyaannya, Minana tahu kalau Lucky ingat dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Lucky..." panggil lagi Minana.

"..." Kali ini Lucky hanya diam saja. Meski begitu, Minana tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"...Bantu aku–"

"Aku menolak," potong Lucky sebelum Minana menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jawaban Lucky benar-benar membuat Minana terkejut. Refleks, ia langsung menoleh Lucky. Lucky sekarang sedang duduk dengan menghadap ke arah Minana. Sambil memeluk lututnya, Lucky memotong pernyataan Minana dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan menolaknya dengan senyum jelekmu itu, Lukisan Jelek! Sekarang kau sudah tahu betul siapa diriku, _dattebane_! Kau sudah ingat! Harusnya kau tidak punya alasan untuk–"

"Karena aku sudah ingat itulah... aku menolaknya, Minana-chan," potong lagi Lucky. Lalu perlahan, senyum di wajah Lucky mulai memudar. Kali ini, ekspresinya terlihat sedih dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Dadaku terasa sakit! Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak! Aku lelah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati di depan mataku lagi, Minana-chan! Aku tidak mau..!"

"Aku tidak mati–"

Minana tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Lucky tiba-tiba menarik tubuh kecilnya dalam pangkuannya. Lucky memeluk Minana dengan sangat erat. Minana sangat bingung kenapa Lucky tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini. Meski begitu...

"Kare..na itu..." bisik Lucky. Suaranya sedikit gemetar, seperti ingin menangis. "...aku ingin mati saja..."

BOFF

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky lenyap. Tepatnya, _kagebunhsin_ itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih. Semua kenangan dan apa yang dialami _kagebunshin_ Lucky akan kembali ke Lucky yang asli.

' _Tiba-tiba mancing emosi, lalu main peluk, dan sekarang malah pergi tanpa membebaskanku. Apa dia sebegitu inginnya mati, huh? Kalau iya, akan kupukul kau sampai tewas, Baka-Lucky..._ ' batin Minana. Tindakannya sangat berbeda sekali dengan Lucky yang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Lucky. Minana mengetahui hal itu. Meski begitu...

Minana menghela napas panjang. Kemudian, ia menutup kedua matanya, seraya bergumam, "Keluarlah, Kuroi."

Satu detik kemudian, naga berwarna hitam dan bermata merah muncul entah dari mana. Naga itu memiliki panjang 2m dan lebar 20cm. Dia adalah Kuroi.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tetap bisa memanggilmu meski sekarang tidak menggunakan _chakra_ ," ujar Minana dengan bangganya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir segel seperti itu bisa menghentikanku untuk keluar dari tubuhmu?" balas Kuroi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menyentuh Kuroi. Dengan prinsip tersebut, Kuroi bisa keluar dari dalam tubuh Minana meski ada segel sekalipun.

"Iya, iya, terserah," gumam Minana _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan bangga nan datar dari Kuroi. "Sekarang cepat lenyapkan tentakel jelek ini dariku!" perintah Minana.

"Kau yakin? Kalau aku melakukannya, 'dia' akan benar-benar lenyap."

"'Dia'?" pikir Minana bingung. Lalu Minana memerhatikan tentakel air yang melilit tubuhnya. Namun setelah memerhatikannya, Minana tetap tidak mengerti. Kemudian Minana kembali melihat Kuroi. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroi?"

Kuroi tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Amegakure-**

Tempat ini masih diguyur hujan darah. Konan, Yahiko, dan 5 Pain masih berlindung di bawah badak raksasa. Sedangkan anjing raksasa yang menyerang Lucky kini sudah hancur hingga menyisakan darahnya saja.

" **Itulah akibatnya jika kau terlalu banyak 'memakanku'.** **Tubuhku adalah darah. Darah adalah tubuhku...** "

Darah yang menempel di tubuh Lucky mulai menyembuhkan semua lukanya. Lukanya memang sembuh, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, lukanya kembali terbuka. Pada akhirnya, 'darah' tersebut mengabaikan luka Lucky. Kemudian darah tersebut membentuk tentakel baru. Jika sebelumnya hanya ada 5 tentakel darah, kini ada 6. Darah anjing tersebut menyatu dengan darah Lucky.

DEG

Lalu, Lucky bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah berdiri, tiba-tiba ia melihat kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Kemudian, Lucky memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

' _Terima kasih, Minana-chan. Dan juga... maaf..._ ' batin Lucky.

Ingatan _kagebunshin_ Lucky kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Lucky yang sekarang mengingat dan merasakan dengan jelas apa yang baru saja di alami oleh _kagebunshin_ -nya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Lucky menyadari setitik kebahagiaan. Ia menangis bahagia... menangis darah. Karena mata iblis, ia tidak bisa menangis a.k.a mengeluarkan air mata. Itu sebabnya Lucky sengaja mengeluarkan darah dari matanya untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Meski begitu, itu belum cukup untuk membuat Lucky keluar dari jurang keputusasaan.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo kita lanjutkan," ujar Lucky sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja senyum itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Keputusasaan masih tersirat di matanya.

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, hujan darahnya berhenti. Meski begitu, tempat ini sudah bermandikan darah, mulai dari lantai, dinding, dan badak raksasa, semuanya penuh dengan darah.

' _Ada yang aneh,_ ' pikir Yahiko setelah hujan darahnya berhenti.

Amegakure adalah negara yang memiliki intensitas curah hujan tinggi. Langit-langit bangunan ini sudah hancur akibat jurus yang Lucky lakukan. Namun anehnya, tidak ada rintikan hujan yang masuk ke sini.

Melihat keanehan tersebut, spontan Yahiko melihat ke atas. Namun ia sangat terkejut saat melihat _kekkai_ berwarna merah berada di luar sana. Jika di lihat dengan seksama, jangkauan pelindung ini sangatlah luas.

" _Blood Field: Dead End_ , itulah nama jurus _kekkai_ ini," ujar Lucky seolah tahu apa yang Yahiko pikirkan. " _Kekkai_ ini akan mengurangi daya serang _ninjutsu_ dan menguras _chakra_ kalian seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan Yahiko, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Karena kau sedang mengendalikan 5 mayat + 1 badak, berarti pengurangan _chakra_ -mu 7 kali lebih banyak dibandingkan Konan."

BOFF

Tiba-tiba badak raksasa menghilang. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari kepulan asap putih yang muncul bersamaan dengan hilangnya badak tersebut.

"Satu sudah tumbang," ujar lagi Lucky. Kata-katanya itu ditunjukkan untuk badak tersebut. "Pengurangan _chakra_ -mu sekarang 6 kali lebih banyak dari Konan. Kita lihat sejauh mana kalian bisa bertahan di sini."

Yahiko menatap tajam ke arah Lucky. Tatapan tersebut terlihat seperti tatapan kebencian. Meski begitu, Lucky sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Singkirkan yang lemah dulu..." kata Lucky tanpa ada intonasi pada nada bicaranya. Kemudian Lucky mengayunkan tangannya ke arah kiri.

ZRAASSHH

"Akh!"

Yahiko melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Kali ini, ekspresi panik di wajah Yahiko terlihat sangat jelas. Spontan Yahiko menoleh ke belakang. Partnernya a.k.a Konan sudah terluka parah.

Seperti ada 'pedang' yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Darah keluar dari dalam tubuh Konan. Darah tersebut terlihat seperti tongkat lancip. Itu adalah darah Konan. Darah tersebut keluar dari 4 tempat, yaitu kepala bagian kiri, pundak kiri, pinggang kiri, dan kaki kiri. Darah tersebut keluar di sisi kiri Konan, sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Lucky.

"KONAAANN!" Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yahiko menunjukkan emosi manusianya.

Yahiko bergegas untuk menopang tubuh Konan. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, darah keluar dari luka Konan. Lalu darah tersebut 'membungkus' tubuh Konan. Lalu satu detik kemudian, darah tersebut membeku, bersamaan dengan tubuh Konan yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kristal darah. Selama dia di dalam sana, waktunya akan berhenti. Dia tidak akan mati. Namun juga tidak hidup."

Yahiko tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Ia terus menatap Konan. Kemudian mendekati tubuh Konan yang sudah dikristalkan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Yahiko menyentuh kristal tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Yahiko, Lucky menggerakkan tangannya lagi.

ZRAASSHH

Kali ini, yang menjadi korban adalah Shurado, Ningendo, dan Chikusodo. Tiga Pain tersebut adalah Pain yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menembakkan rudal, membaca pikiran, dan memanggil hewan a.k.a _kuchiyose_. Tidak seperti luka yang Konan alami, tiga Pain tersebut mendapatkan 'luka' di bagian fatal, seperti jantung, paru, ginjal, dan tenggorokan. Meski 3 Pain tersebut adalah mayat, tapi Yahiko tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi. Mungkin karena luka tersebut juga menghancurkan sistem aliran _chakra_ yang ada di jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, dan tenggorokan mayat.

Kemudian Lucky kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Jigokudo, Pain yang memiliki kemampuan mengintograsi atau memperbaiki Pain yang 'rusak'. Namun sebelum Lucky melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh sesuatu.

" _Banshō Ten'in_!"

Tubuh Lucky seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Apapun itu, Yahikolah yang melakukannya. Lucky ditarik ke arah Yahiko. Namun sebelum sampai pada Yahiko, Gakido menangkap Lucky. Lalu mendekapnya dari belakang. Dalam kesempatan itu, Gakido juga menghisap _chakra_ Lucky. Situasi itu sama seperti yang 'Yahiko' lakukan pada Naruto yang di masa depan, saat Gakido menangkap dan menghisap _senjutsu_ Naruto.

 _Secara tidak langsung, masa depan kembali terulang._

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Lucky tidak bisa bergerak, atau mungkin... pasrah.

Melihat Lucky yang akhirnya diam, Jigokudo mendekati tubuh Pain Chikusodo. Namun tiba-tiba, darah keluar —menembus kulit— dari tubuh Jigokudo. Darah keluar dari tempat yang sama seperti 3 Pain sebelumnya. Yahiko tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu.

"Harusnya aku membunuhmu saat itu juga..." desis Yahiko. Kemudian Yahiko berdiri. Lalu ia mendekati Lucky. "Namun setelah melihat ingatanmu, aku tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin! Karena itu, aku sengaja membuatmu membunuh orang! Dengan di- _reset_ -nya dirimu, aku bermaksud untuk membuatmu putus asa tanpa mengingat alasan keputusasaan itu! Dan 8 tahun lalu, aku membunuh 'orang mirip Minana' untuk melihat betapa sengsaranya dirimu! Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak cukup! Kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak puas! Harusnya aku memotong seluruh tubuhmu, kemudian menyegelnya di tempat yang berbeda sehingga kau tidak bisa melakukan _reset_ dan terus kesakitan selama-lamanya!"

Yahiko mengeluarkan batang hitam dari balik jubahnya. Kemudian ia tusuk perut Lucky dengan batang hitam tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, Yahiko juga menusuk bagian lain seperti kaki, paha, pundak, dan sebagainya. Selagi Yahiko menancapkan senjatanya, Gakido terus menghisap _chakra_ Lucky.

"Apa kau mau mengendalikanku dengan batang hitam ini? Kau... mau mengendalikanku? Aku? Si Aku?! Haha..."

Gakido terus menyerap _chakra_ Lucky. Perlahan mata Lucky terlihat sayu. Tubuhnya yang lemas membuatnya terus menatap ke bawah.

"Gakido..." gumam Lucky pelan. "...Kau sangat bodoh karena mengambil re–.. _chakra_ -ku. Apa kau tidak dengar dengan apa yang kukatakan? Tubuhku adalah darah, darah adalah tubuhku. Dan faktor yang menggerakkan darah a.k.a tubuhku—"

DORR!

"—adalah _chakra_."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Gakido meledak. Kepala belakang dan punggung Lucky bermandikan darah dari tubuh Gakido. Saat Lucky hampir jatuh karena kehilangan banyak _chakra_ serta batang hitam yang menusuk di seluruh tubuh, tentakel darah dengan ukuran kecil menahan tubuh Lucky. Tentakel darah kecil tersebut terbentuk dari darah Gakido yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Oh.. iya..."

BRUK

Tubuh Yahiko ambruk. Begitu Yahiko terbaring di lantai, darah mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Alasan kenapa Yahiko tiba-tiba ambruk karena Lucky mengendalikan darah yang ada di dalam tubuh Yahiko dan membuat Yahiko tiduran.

"Kau mau adu 'mengendalikan tubuh manusia' denganku? Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun!"

Tentakel darah mulai mencabut batang hitam yang menusuk tubuh Lucky. Satu per satu, hingga semua batang hitam itu tercabut.

Sesaat kemudian, semua darah yang ada di lantai, berkumpul di satu titik. Darah tersebut mulai membentuk suatu tombak. Tombak tersebut melayang beberapa meter di atas Yahiko. Hanya menunggu sinyal hingga tombak tersebut menembus jantung Yahiko.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang paling jahat yang ada di dunia. Tapi kenyataannya, kaulah orang terkejam yang kukenal. Kau dan Minana berpura-pura menolong kami... Akatsuki yang sebelumnya. Kau tinggal bersama kami dengan dalih 'ingin menjamin keselamatan kami'. Tapi kenyataannya? Kau adalah bawahan Shinigami. Ya, Dewa Kematian! 'Menjamin keselamatan' apanya?! Kalau memang mau membunuh kami, harusnya–"

Suara Yahiko tidak terdengar lagi. Darah memecahkan pita suara di kerongkongannya.

" **Aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ingatan masa lalu yang kuingat hanya hari dimana Minana mencoba menghidupkan Uchiha Rin. Meski hanya ingatan satu hari, tapi itu mewakili semua perasaanku padanya.** "

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Tempat Minana-**

 **(15 Menit Sebelumnya)**

"Kau yakin? Kalau aku melakukannya, 'dia' akan benar-benar lenyap."

"'Dia'?" pikir Minana bingung. Lalu Minana memerhatikan tentakel air yang melilit tubuhnya. Namun setelah memerhatikannya, Minana tetap tidak mengerti. Kemudian Minana kembali melihat Kuroi. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroi?"

Kuroi tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Lima menit telah berlalu. Dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kuroi memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Saat _kagebunshin_ Lucky memeluk dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, mungkin kejadian itu bisa disebut sebagai sesuatu yang romantis. Karena hal itu, dia sangat iri pada dirinya yang lain, Bahkan sampai membunuh ' _kagebunshin_ -nya' sendiri," jelas Kuroi datar sambil melihat tentakel air tersebut.

"Hah?" Spontan Minana menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Perasaan bingung terlihat jelas di wajah Minana.

"Aaarrgghh! Cukup! Hentikan itu, dasar Bocah Hantu!"

Tentakel air itu mulai bersuara. Sesaat kemudian, tentakel air tersebut melepaskan diri dari Minana. Kemudian air tersebut membentuk manusia. Ia terlihat mirip (sama) dengan _kagebunshin_ Lucky.

"Lucky?!" ujar Minana terkejut.

Orang yang di sebut Lucky itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kuroi. Ia mencoba membungkam mulut Kuroi. Namun saat menyentuh Kuroi, tangan kiri Lucky terkikis. Melihat hal itu, Minana segera menarik dan menjauhkan Lucky dari Kuroi.

"Woah, hampir," ujar Lucky saat Minana menyelamatkannya. "Aku lupa kalau tubuh ini terbuat dari r—... _chakra_!" lanjut lagi Lucky. Ia hampir saja menyebut kata terlarang bagi _bount_.

"Kau Lucky yang datang bersama Minana, kan? Lucky masa depan?"

Lucky langsung menoleh ke belakang —ke arah Minana. Ia tersenyum. Lalu mengelus-elus kepala Minana dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hehe, begitulah, Minana-chan Kecil," jawab Lucky dan masih mengelus Minana.

Minana menghela napas melihat Lucky yang memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Selagi Lucky mengelusnya, Minana memulihkan tangan kiri Lucky dengan _refresh_. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tangannya sudah kembali ke kondisi semula.

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih ada di sini, Lucky—...? Hmph, aku harus memanggilmu Lucky apa? Sepertinya terlalu panjang jika harus kupanggil 'Lucky Masa Depan'."

"Panggil saja Lucky (5)," jawab Lucky tidak peduli. Ia masih saja mengelus-elus kepala Minana.

"Kenapa harus (5)? Kenapa bukan (2)?" tanya lagi Minana tidak semangat. Karena apa yang Lucky lakukan sekarang, semangatnya mulai berkurang.

"Oh, ayolah, Minana-chan Kecil. Kau jangan terlalu memusingkan hal kecil seperti itu. Kebetulan saja angka 5 muncul dikepalaku," jawab Lucky (5) asal. Ia masih saja mengelus-elus kepala Minana.

Minana menghela napas melihat Lucky (5) yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Entah sudah berapa puluh detik Lucky (5) melakukan hal itu.

"Fuuhh, aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukaiku, _dattebane_. Tapi bisakah kau hentikan ini? Ini sedikit menyebalkan, Paman Pedofil," celetuk Minana

Seperti ada pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Lucky (5) langsung menghentikan acara mengelusnya dan menjaga jarak dari Minana.

"A-aku tidak me-menyukaimu. M-mana mungkin aku menyukai _penggaris pendek_ sepertimu. Yang kusuka hanya Minana-chan Besar. Yang _Besar_!" ujar Lucky (5) sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat bangga saat mengatakannya.

Minana mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terlihat kesal saat Lucky (5) menyebutnya "penggaris pendek". Minana tahu betul maksud dari penggaris pendek (kurus, pendek, kecil, dan _datar_ )..., dan kata 'besar' yang Lucky ucapkan. Meski kesal, tapi pada akhirnya Minana tidak menghajar Lucky (5). Iapun menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Kemudian mengelus dadanya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Menyukai Minana Besar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Di masa ini, umur Minana Besar (sebelum meninggal) adalah 24 tahun. Bahkan jika di kalkulasikan dengan masa sebelumnya, maka masa hidup Minana Besar sekitar 40 tahun. Sedangkan Paman? Hmm, karena Paman abadi, jadi umur Paman mungkin sekitar 800 tahun, atau mungkin 1 abad. Meski yang disuka adalah Minana Besar, tetap saja Paman adalah pe-do-fil," kata Minana dengan suara cadelnya.

JLEB

Seperti ada pisau yang menusuk jantungnya (lagi). Lucky (5) langsung pundung di pojokan setelah mendengar kata-kata Minana yang begitu menusuk dan menyayat hati (?). Minana mencoba menahan tawanya. Bagi Minana, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menjahili orang yang 'dulu' suka menjahili 'dirinya'.

Setelah cukup bersenang-senang, wajah Minana kembali serius. "Baiklah, sudah cukup bercandanya, Lucky (5). Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau ada di sini. Dan jika kau masih ada sampai sekarang, itu artinya ada hal yang ingin disampaikan. Apa aku benar?"

Lucky (5) tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih pundung di pojokan.

"Tidak ada harapan. Biar aku saja yang jawab," celetuk Kuroi tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi, Kuroi masih ada di sini dan belum kembali ke tubuh Minana. "Dia akan tetap ada selama ia memiliki _chakra_ atau kekuatan roh. Aku berani bertaruh: dia pasti mengambil 'sedikit' (baca: banyak) _chakra_ Kurama saat insiden 16 tahun lalu. Melihat sisa _chakra_ -nya yang sekarang, tubuh _chakra_ -nya hanya bertahan 10 atau 15 menit lagi. Kalau saja tadi dia tidak menyentuhku, pasti ia bisa bertahan 3 hari–"

Tiba-tiba Kuroi menghentikan ucapannya. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Lalu Kuroi terbang mendekati Lucky (5).

"Aku mengerti. Jadi saat kau mencoba menutup mulutku, kau sedang tidak bercanda, ya? Apa kau ingin lenyap tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya?"

Mendengar hal itu, Lucky (5) mengusap kedua matanya. Kemudian, iapun bangkit. Lalu melihat ke arah Kuroi sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Bahkan senyum itu tidak bisa menipu Minana.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya, Bocah Hantu. Dari dulu kau tidak bisa baca suasana hati orang."

"Kau bukan orang. Kau itu–"

Tanpa aba-aba, Lucky melayangkan tendangan pada Kuroi. Namun Minana melindungi Kuroi dan menahan tendangan tersebut. Melihat Minana menahan tendangannya, Lucky segera menyingkirkan kakinya. Saat menahan tendangan Lucky, Minana bisa melihat ekspresi marah dari wajah Lucky. Namun sekarang ekspresi tersebut segera hilang.

"Maaf, Minana. Tadi aku refleks. Soalnya dulu aku sering adu tinju dengan Ryuuka. Yah, meski dia tidak pernah membalas seranganku," kata Lucky sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu masih tidak bisa menipu Minana dan Kuroi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya, ya? Tapi menurut ingatan Minana, saat perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4, kau tidak terlihat seperti mengenal Kuroi," tanya Minana heran.

"Dulu, penampilan Ryuuka tidaklah seperti ini. Karena suatu insiden di masa lalu, kudengar dia diubah menjadi _zan_ –.. maksudku pedang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau penampilannya juga akan diubah jadi seperti ini. Saat perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kuroi adalah Bocah Hantu. Lagipula, Ryuuka tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan. _Re_ –.. maksudku _chakra_ -nya juga tidak bisa dirasakan," jelas Lucky (5).

"Oh, begitu," balas Minana terlihat tidak peduli. "Lalu?"

Lucky (5) memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan maksud Minana.

"Karena waktumu tidak banyak, apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ujar Minana memperjelas pertanyaanya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya saran untukmu, tapi aku yakin kalau Minana-chan tidak akan mendengarkannya."

"..." Minana hanya diam. Namun tatapan mata Minana sudah memberitahunya dengan jelas.

Lucky (5) menghela napas. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap memberitahu Minana. "Menjauhlah dari si Palsu itu. Jika tidak, kau akan mati di tangannya, Minana-chan."

Ekspresinya tidak berubah, tapi Lucky (5) tahu... kalau Minana sedikit marah dengan apa yang ia katakan. Minana tahu betul siapa orang yang Lucky (5) maksud.

"Hmph, kau benar, Lucky (5). Aku tidak akan menuruti saranmu. Tapi kau tenang saja, _dattebane_. Aku tidak akan mati! Asli atau palsu, aku tetap akan membuat si Bodoh itu menjadi budakku lagi. Akan kubuat dia babak belur, _dattebane_! Akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut dan memberitahu semua yang ia tahu!" Entah karena marah, kesal, atau semangat, Minana mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang. "Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak Minana yang ia bunuh. Faktanya, aku masih hidup! Karena aku masih hidup, maka sudah jadi tugasku untuk menyiksa dan membuatmu menjadi budakku!" tambah Minana. Seringaian jahat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Meski belum pernah melakukannya, sepertinya Minana menikmati masa-masa dirinya yang akan menyiksa Lucky di masa depan nanti.

' _Hoi, apa maksudnya dengan 'tugas', huh?_ ' Lucky (5) kembali menghela napas mendengar omelan (?) Minana tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Lucky masa sekarang. "Fuuh, kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Minana-chan. Kamu tidak boleh melakukan KDRT pada suamimu sendi–"

DUAK

Lucky (5) langsung terlempar saat menerima pukulan 'manis' dari Minana. Lucky (5) terlempar ke arah Kuroi. Kuroipun menjauh dari tempat pendaratan Lucky (5).

" **Maaf, Lucky (5)-sama. Bisa tolong ulangi lagi? Minana tidak dengar,** _ **dattebane**_ **~.** "

"Setiap kata-katanya memiliki makna yang berbeda. Setelah sekian lama 'beristirahat', akhirnya tubuh Lucky (5) mendapatkan asupan _maso_ -nya."

"JANGAN NGOMONG YANG ANEH-ANEH, BOCAH HANTU! KAU MAU AKU 'MATI MUDA'?!"

KRETEK KRETEK

Suara sendi jari tangan. Lucky (5) langsung meneguk ludah dan diam terpaku saat menyadari bahwa Minana sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah dekat, Minana berjongkok di sebelah Lucky (5) dan mencubit pipi pemuda itu.

"'Pedofil dan masokis. Jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan si Bodoh (baca: Lucky masa sekarang) itu'. Benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang Minana Besar pikirkan," gerutu Minana yang masih mencubit pipi Lucky (5).

Lucky (5) tidak melakukan perlawanan. Ia terlihat pasrah saat menerima siksaan (?) tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, Minana berhenti menyiksa (?) pipi Lucky (5).

"Dan lagi, aku masih tidak percaya jika si Bodoh itu sudah membunuh 4 diriku yang lain," tambah Minana.

"Kau harus percaya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky (5) bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Minana. "Dia bilang kalau dia pernah membunuh 4 Minana, kan? Sepertinya aku tahu Minana mana saja yang ia maksud," lanjut Lucky (5).

"Eh?"

Penjelasan Lucky (5) berhasil membuat Minana terkejut. Lucky (5) melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dua diantaranya adalah dirimu dan Minana-chan besar. Lalu..." Tiba-tiba Lucky (5) terdiam. Ia memejam matanya seraya mengelus-elus dagunya. Setelah beberapa detik, Lucky (5) kembali membuka matanya. "Untuk dua Minana yang lain..., aku tidak tahu apakah ini pernah terjadi di masa ini atau tidak. Namun di masa sebelumnya, saat aku menyelamatkanmu dan Naruto-kun dari _shinobi_ Iwa, aku pernah merasakan _chakra_ Minana-chan yang lain, meski hanya sebentar. Mungkin dia adalah Minana ke-3 yang di bunuh si Palsu itu. Lalu untuk Minana ke-4 yang di bunuh si Palsu itu... Di masa sebelumnya, 20 tahun sebelum aku bertemu dengan Minato dan Kushina-chan kecil, aku dan Tenrou... pernah melihat Lucky lain membunuh gadis berambut merah yang memakai jaket, celana, dan syal hitam," jelas Lucky (5).

DEG

"Eh? " Minana langsung memegang kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Lucky jelaskan. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa di masa ini dan masa sebelumnya ada 'aku' juga? Bukankah yang melakukan _time travel_ itu hanya aku dan kau, _dattebane_? Bisakah kau jelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti? Aku sama sekali tidak paham," tambah Minana.

' _Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi... ada kemungkinan kalau..._ '

Lucky (5) tidak menjawabnya. Lucky (5) terus menatap Minana kecil dengan tatapan iba. Gadis kecil itu terus menutup mata dan memegang kepalanya. Rasa takut dan ketidaktahuan. Lucky (5) bisa melihat hal tersebut pada diri Minana sekarang. Meski Minana ini memiliki ingatan Minana sebelumnya..., meski Minana ini mencoba meniru pola pikir Minana sebelumnya..., meski Minana ini mencoba bersikap dingin dan menghapus emosinya seperti Minana sebelumnya..., tapi Minana ini tetaplah anak kecil berumur 8 tahun. Apalagi Minana ini hidup dengan keluarga yang masih utuh. Jiwa anak kecilnya pasti masih ada. Lucky (5) tahu itu.

' _Sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu,_ ' batin Lucky (5). Iapun mengelus pelan kepala Minana, mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu. ' _Padahal sudah ada Pencipta Bodoh yang membuatnya tertekan, dan aku malah menambah beban pikirannya._ '

Perlahan Minana kembali tenang. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencerna penjelasan Lucky (5).

"Yang membuatku tidak mengerti: Kenapa di masa sebelumnya Minana besar tidak pernah bertemu dengan Minana yang lain? Padahal ada banyak, tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang datang untuk menemuiku (baca: menemui Minana besar)?" tanya Minana bertubi-tubi.

"..." Lucky tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan jika Lucky diam, jawabannya sudah jelas,

"Lalu, kenapa di alur masa kini Minananya juga ada banyak? Padahal yang melakukan _time travel_ hanya kau dan aku," tambah Minana.

Lucky tetap diam. Dia masih mengelus kepala Minana. Malah tambah menjadi-jadi, seolah seperti pecinta kucing yang sedang mengelus kucing.

"Hoi..." komen Minana _sweatdrop_ melihat Lucky yang tak kunjung berhenti mengelusnya.

Lucky tidak menggubrisnya. Pada akhirnya, Minana hanya pasrah. Apalagi saat melihat tubuh Lucky yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Melihat hal itu, refleks Minana meraih tangan Lucky yang sedang mengelusnya. Namun Lucky langsung menarik tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, Minana-chan. Kamu tidak perlu memberikan _chakra_ -mu hanya agar aku bisa bertahan lebih lama. Sudah cukup," kata Lucky. Ia tahu apa yang ingin Minana lakukan.

"..."

Meski ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi Minana terlihat sedih saat tahu kalau Lucky (5) akan menghilang. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Meski tahu kalau Lucky yang sebenarnya masih hidup, tapi perasaan sedih itu tetap muncul.

"Oh, iya, satu hal lagi," ujar Lucky (5) tiba-tiba. Dan itu sedikit membuat Minana kaget. "Jika kamu tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka bergabung saja. Maksudku, jika Minana-chan tidak bisa mengubah masa depan meski sudah berusaha keras, maka ikuti saja alur takdir. Jika tidak mau mengikuti alur takdir, maka pasrah saja pada Baka-Yukki. Baka-Yukki memang tipe orang yang terlalu rasional dan aku membencinya karena hal itu. Ia selalu menyeimbangkan antara 'apa yang didapat' dan 'apa yang hilang'. Meski begitu..., menurutku.., yah, sepertinya dia harus beli timbangan! Habisnya dia malah menambahkan bonus–"

PLOK

Lucky (5) langsung berhenti bicara saat seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Itu bukan Minana, karena Minana sekarang sedang duduk di depannya, sedangkan orang yang menepuk pundaknya berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya seseorang tersebut dengan datarnya.

Lucky dan Minana langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang yang baru saja Lucky (5) bicarakan, yaitu Namikaze Yukki. Lucky (5) tersenyum lebar saat tahu kalau itu adalah Yukki. Iapun langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian mendekati Yukki.

"Luck–"

Minana mencoba mencegah Lucky (5). Namun saat hendak meraih tangan Lucky (5), tangan dan bagian bawah Lucky (5) sudah menghilang. Waktu Lucky (5) sudah habis.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi... Terima kasih, Pencipta Bodoh." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Lucky (5) menghilang sepenuhnya.

Yukki tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat Lucky (5) menghilang. Ia hanya manatap datar cahaya kecil itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Minana yang terlihat sedih.

Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang, Minana mengusap matanya. Ia mencoba menghapus air mata yang hampir saja keluar. Setelah merasa tenang, Minana menatap Yukki dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih menguntitku, Shinigami Batu. Apa kau mengganti peran Lucky yang dulu hobi menguntitku?" ujar Minana datar.

Ekspresi Yukki tidak berubah sedikitpun. Ia merasa tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang? Mengawasi seseorang yang datang dari masa depan juga termasuk tugasku," balas Yukki datar.

"Tapi aku bukan berasal dari masa depan!" Entah sudah berapa kali Minana mengatakan hal itu pada Yukki.

Minana sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada Yukki. Lalu, Minana bangun dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian menjauh dari Yukki.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ralat, maksudku butuh bantuan Ryuuka. Aku tidak bisa membawa Ryuuka karena inti tubuh a.k.a _zanpakutou_ -nya ada dalam dirimu. Dengan kata lain, jika aku harus membawa Ryuuka, kau juga harus ikut." Meski meminta bantuan, tapi ekspresinya tidak terlihat seperti meminta bantuan.

"Aku sibuk. Begitu juga Kuroi. Cari saja yang lain," balas Minana dingin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau ke tempat Lucky, kan? Kalau begitu kita searah."

...

...

...

Mendengar hal itu, Minana langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Namun lokasinya sudah berubah. Jika sebelumnya berada di suatu tempat dengan hamparan tanah yang luas, sekarang ia berada di suatu tempat yang banyak gedung-gedung tinggi dan... hujan.

"Ini... Amegakure?"

Yukki mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Minana. Kemudian, Yukki menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Minana. Minana pun menoleh ke belakang. Dirinya sangat terkejut saat melihat pelindung merah raksasa. Refleks, Minana meminjam mata iblis milik Kuroi. Dari atas sampai ke dalam tanah, Minana yakin kalau pelindung/ _kekkai_ merah ini berbentuk bola.

"A-apa ini, _dattebane_?!" tanya Minana spontan. Ia pun mencoba menyentuh _kekkai_ tersebut. Namun Yukki segera menarik Minana dan menjauh beberapa meter dari _kekkai_.

"Jangan disentuh. Kalau kau menyentuhnya, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi _shinobi_ lagi."

DEG

Minana melotot tak percaya saat mendengar hal itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Lalu perlahan, Minana kembali melihat _kekkai_ merah tersebut. Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, _kekkai_ tersebut terbuat dari darah.

" _Blood Field: Dead End_. Singkatnya, siapapun yang berada di dalam _kekkai_ , entah _shinobi_ atau _shinigami_ , maka _chakra_ atau kekuatan rohnya akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Jika _chakra_ atau kekuatan rohmu habis saat berada di dalam _kekkai_ , maka kau akan jadi manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menggunakan jurus atau teknik apapun. Dan jika menyentuh _kekkai_ , yah, tanpa perlu menunggu, kau akan langsung jadi manusia biasa tanpa _chakra_ atau kekuatan roh," jelas Yukki tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hee? Begitu, ya?" gumam Kuroi tak kalah datar dengan Yukki.

Lalu, Kuroi mendekati _kekkai_ tersebut. Setelah dekat, iapun masuk begitu saja ke dalam _kekkai_. Darah atau pelindung yang Kuroi sentuh langsung mencair, berubah menjadi darah biasa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, lubang pada _kekkai_ tersebut kembali menutup. Melihat hal itu, Kuroipun keluar dari dalam _kekkai_. _Kekkai_ tersebut kembali berlubang. Namun tertutup lagi.

"Bagaimana, Ryuuka?" tanya Yukki.

"Darah ini terasa aneh. Meski begitu, melihat ukurannya, sepertinya diameter _kekkai_ ini adalah 7km. Lalu, di dalam _kekkai_ penuh dengan embun yang terbuat dari darah. Ralat, bukan penuh, tapi 'ada'. Meski terbuat dari darah dan pastinya berwarna merah, tapi embun itu sulit dilihat, bahkan dengan mata iblis sekalipun. Jika embun darah itu masuk ke dalam tubuh, maka kau tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan, memulihkan, meminjam, atau menerima _chakra_ atau kekuatan roh. Cara mengeluarkan embun darah sangat mudah, yaitu dengan menggunakan _ninjutsu_ atau _kidou_. Namun daya serang dari _jutsu_ yang digunakan akan berkurang hingga 50% akibat embun darah tersebut. Dan satu hal yang penting: di dalam _kekkai_ , kau tidak bisa membuka dimensi ruang dan waktu. Dengan kata lain, kau tidak bisa menggunakan _hiraishin_ untuk masuk atau saat berada di dalam sana," jawab Kuroi panjang lebar.

"Tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutanyakan," kata Yukki... datar.

"..."

"Hanya karena menghirup embun darah... Kenapa bisa membuat seseorang berhenti menjadi ninja? Itu tidak masuk akal," tanya Minana heran.

"Setiap _bount_ memiliki karakteristik dan 'kemutlakan' masing-masing pada tubuhnya. Misalnya diriku. Karakteristik tubuhku adalah tubuh astral, dan kemutlakan yang kumiliki adalah 'tidak ada _reishi_ (baca: partikel roh) yang tidak bisa kulenyapkan', bahkan jika itu Yukki-sama, Lucky, atau dirimu, Minana. Kalian memang bisa menyentuhku sebelum reishi kalian terkikis, tapi kalian pasti punya batas waktu. Dan karakteristik tubuh Lucky adalah tubuh darah. Ia bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi darah dan masuk ke dalam tubuh makhluk hidup lain yang memiliki darah. Lalu kemutlakan miliknya adalah 'semua jenis air dibawah kendaliku'. Itu artinya, Lucky bisa mengendalikan semua cairan yang ada di dunia ini, termasuk darah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, Minana," jawab Kuroi.

"Tapi untuk mengendalikan darah dari makhluk hidup lain, biasanya Lucky harus menempelkan atau memasukkan darahnya sendiri pada target, dan dia juga harus dalam keadaan terluka parah. Sebenarnya, karena kemutlakannya itu, Lucky bisa saja mengendalikan darah dari makhluk hidup lain tanpa perlu menempelkan atau memasukkan darahnya pada target, dan saat keadaan tubuhnya sehat. Tapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, targetnya pasti akan langsung mati. Kau pasti bisa menduga kan apa yang terjadi pada makhluk hidup jika darah dalam tubuhnya bergerak dengan cara yang 'tak wajar'? Apalagi jika darah tersebut keluar dari urat dan melubangi tubuhmu," tambah Yukki.

GLEK

Minana langsung merinding saat mendengar penjelasan tambahan dari Yukki. Refleks Minana menunduk dan memegang erat tangannya sendiri.

"Intinya, jika darah Lucky ada di dalam tubuhmu, dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu semudah bernapas. Ya, **seharusnya** ," jelas Kuroi. Ia bahkan memberi penekanan pada kata 'seharusnya'. Meski begitu, sepertinya Minana tidak menyadari penekanan tersebut. Memberi penekanan pada suatu kata atau tidak, nada bicara Kuroi tetap datar.

' _Terkadang Lucky mengendalikan air di sekitarnya semudah Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya. Jika tidak hati-hati saat mengendalikan darah, Lucky bisa di reset karena tidak sengaja membunuh orang. Lalu melihat kondisi Lucky sekarang–_ '

"Dia pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh Yahiko dan Konan. Apalagi dia sampai menggunakan _Blood Field: Dead End_ hanya untuk membunuh manusia rendahan seperti Yahiko dan Konan. Sekuat itukah keinginannya untuk lenyap?" Seolah bisa menebak apa yang Minana pikirkan, Yukki menjelaskan apa yang mungkin Lucky pikirkan. "Kita lanjutkan bicaranya saat di jalan. Ryuuka, lakukan."

Meski masih banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya, tapi Minana menuruti Yukki. Kemudian Kuroi melaksanakan perintah Yukki. Kuroi menyentuh _kekkai_ tersebut dan membuat jalan untuk Minana dan Yukki. Bagian _kekkai_ yang di sentuhpun kehilangan kekuatannya dan berubah menjadi darah biasa. Sebelum _kekkai_ merah itu beregenerasi, Minana dan Yukki segera masuk. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat Lucky. Namun saat berlari, Minana menyadari sesuatu.

' _Eh? Aku tidak bisa memakai chakra Kurama. Kenapa? Padahal aku harus cepat-cepat ke tempat Lucky,_ ' batin Minana.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? 'Jika embun darah itu masuk ke dalam tubuh, maka kau tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan, memulihkan, meminjam, atau menerima _chakra'_ ," ujar Kuroi tiba-tiba. Ia bisa menebak apa yang Minana pikirkan sekarang.

Minana sedikit terkejut saat mendengar hal itu. Ia juga terlihat kesal.

"Hah?! Kurama-chan kan ada di dalam tubuhku, _dattebane_! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan (baca: meminjam) _chakra_ Kurama-chan?! Ini tidak lucu, _dattebane_! Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada kena _jyuken_ Neji!" omel Minana.

"Sesuai namanya. _Blood Field: Dead End_ adalah jalan buntu (baca: _dead end_ ) untuk _shinobi_ / _shinigami_ seperti kita. Dan juga, kita tidak bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ yang bukan serangan fisik, seperti _jikukan_ _ninjutsu_ dan _genjutsu_. Bahkan di sini aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan _zanpakutou_ -ku. Dan lihat, kekuatan roh kita mulai berkurang, padahal kita hanya berlari saja." Tidak biasanya Yukki berbicara panjang lebar tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Yukki tidak sadar kalau apa yang ia bicarakan disebut dengan 'menggerutu'. "Tapi, ini benar-benar gawat. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, tubuh Lucky akan hancur. Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli jika tubuhnya hancur, tapi pasti akan merepotkan kalau dia sampai di _reset_ karena terluka parah," tambah Yukki.

"Luka parah? Lucky kan bisa menggunakan–"

"Iya, _refresh_ bisa memulihkan tubuhnya, **tapi jika jurus** _ **refresh**_ **sudah sempurna**. Bukankah Lucky pernah bilang kalau _refresh_ adalah jurus yang belum sempurna? Meski begitu, kalian tetap saja memakai jurus tersebut. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Padahal tubuhnya hanyalah 'tubuh pas-pasan', tapi malah memaksa menggunakan darah," potong Yukki sebelum Minana selesai bicara.

Minana mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan mata iblis, ia terus melihat ke tempat pertarungan Lucky. Dari 7 orang yang harus Lucky lawan, kini hanya tersisa 1, yaitu Pain Yahiko. Yahiko terbaring di lantai. Darah mengikat kedua tangan-kaki dan menutup mulut Yahiko. Sebuah tombak merah melayang di atas Lucky.

" **Aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ingatan masa lalu yang kuingat hanya hari dimana Minana mencoba menghidupkan Uchiha Rin. Meski hanya ingatan satu hari, tapi itu mewakili semua perasaanku padanya.** "

Meski jauh dan tidak terdengar, tapi Minana, Yukki, dan Kuroi tahu betul apa yang Lucky katakan.

' _Memalukan! Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan bangganya, Baka-Lucky!_ ' batin Minana, berharap suaranya akan sampai. ' _Eh?_ '

Minana menyadari sesuatu. Spontan ia menutup mata kanannya dengan tangan. Meski di tutup, tapi ia tetap bisa melihat. Dengan kata lain, ia sekarang sedang memakai mata iblis milik Kuroi.

' _Benar! Aku bisa memakai Kuroi!_ '

Sebuah pedang hitam kini muncul di tangan kanan Minana. Minana menggenggam kuat pedang tersebut. Kuroi menyadari apa yang akan Minana lakukan. Iapun terbang dan masuk ke pedang tersebut.

" _Bankai_!"

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Minana dipenuhi oleh _reiatsu_ berwarna putih. _Reiatsu_ itu membentuk sebuah angin topan. Beberapa detik kemudian, _reiatsu_ tersebut menghilang.

 _Bankai_ adalah wujud kedua dari suatu _zanpakutou_. _Bankai_ tidak memiliki 'kata perintah' untuk diaktifkan, tapi umumnya _shinigami_ akan mengucapkan kata ' _bankai'_ terlebih dahulu sebelum mengaktifkannya. Kemudian, sebagai wujud yang merupakan materialisasi dari wujud jiwa _zanpakutou_ , umumnya _bankai_ akan berbentuk menyerupai makhluk besar atau memberi efek yang memiliki karakteristik serupa dengan jiwa _zanpakutou_.

Penampilan Minana berubah drastis. Ia sekarang memakai mantel dan jubah musim dingin berwarna putih dengan simbol salib dan lingkaran di bagian kirinya, matanya berwarna merah menyala, dan rambutnya berubah menjadi putih. Penampilan Minana sekarang serupa dengan penampilan Kuroi... penampilan saat Kuroi masih dalam wujud manusia.

Tubuh Minana menjadi seperti tubuh Kuroi. Sekarang Minana dapat menggunakan kemampuan dan kemutlakan milik Kuroi.

"BAKA-LUCKY!" seru Minana seraya mengaktifkan _jutsu_ dengan menggunakan kekuatan Kuroi. " _HIRAISHIN_ _LEVEL_ 4!"

 _Jutsu_ apapun akan hilang jika _bersentuhan_ dengan Kuroi. Namun akan berbeda jika _jutsu_ tersebut menggunakan _'chakra'_ Kuroi. Dengan kemampuan dan kemutlakan Kuroi, Minana bisa menggunakan _hiraishin_ meski berada di dalam _Blood Field: Dead End_.

DEP

Dalam sekejap, Minana sampai di depan Lucky. Meski penampilannya berbeda 180 derajat, tapi Lucky tahu kalau itu adalah Minana. Lucky benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Minana. Spontan ia menurunkan tombak itu... membuat tombak darah itu meluncur tepat pada Yahiko.

"DASAR LUKISAN JELEK!"

Refleks Minana melayang di atas Yahiko, membuatnya berada di antara Yahiko dan tombak. Karena kemampuan tubuh Kuroi, tombak darah itu hanya menembus tubuh Minana. Namun _chakra_ pada tombak darah itu menghilang. Tombak darah itu kembali menjadi darah biasa. Yahiko tidak terluka, tapi tubuhnya bermandikan darah.

Setelah berhasil menghentikan serangannya, Minana langsung menatap tajam Lucky. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Minana langsung terbang dan melayangkan pukulannya pada Lucky.

DUAK

' _Eh?_ '

Minana sangat terkejut saat pukulannya berhasil mengenai Lucky. Padahal ia masih menggunakan _bankai_. Harusnya tubuhnya masih tubuh astral, tapi tangan kecilnya berhasil memukul Lucky.

Tapi, keadaan itu hanya terjadi selama sepersekian detik. Pada akhirnya, pukulan Minana menembus tubuh Lucky.

"Lucky!" panggil Minana seraya berbalik.

BRUK

Begitu berbalik, Lucky sudah tumbang. Minana segera terbang dan mendekati Lucky. Namun, Lucky sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Meski matanya terbuka, tapi dia sudah pingsan.

" _Bagus sekali, Minana. Kau memukulnya di titik yang paling fatal, yaitu dada. Sumber reiryoku berada di dada. Dan kau memukul dadanya... melenyapkan semua chakranya._ " Meski menyatu, namun Minana tetap bisa mendengar suara Kuroi. Dan meski nada bicaranya terdengar datar, entah kenapa kata-kata Kuroi seperti menyalahkan dirinya. " _Tubuh Lucky adalah darah, darah adalah tubuh Lucky. Apa kau tahu faktor yang membuat Lucky bisa menggerakkan darah a.k.a tubuhnya? Itu adalah reiryoku a.k.a kekuatan roh. Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika kekuatan roh lenyap dari tubuhnya? Bagi bount, itu sama saja dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dengan kata lain, dia mati. Dengan kata lain, dia akan di reset, meski reset ini_ _ **tidak akan**_ _menghapus ingatannya. Dan apa kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang bount butuhkan untuk selesai reset? Itu adalah 8 tahun. Ah, bukan. Khusus si Palsu ini, mungkin hanya butuh waktu 5 tahun._ "

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** _**Chapter**_ **10...** _ **done.**_ **Yo, Reader-san, kita ketemu lagi (?). Nih,** _ **chapter**_ **10-nya. Bagaimana rasanya setelah membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu rumit (karena maju mundur cantik (?))? Chapter ini hampir 9k word. Apa kurang banyak? Atau kebanyakan? :3**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama bukan sop iler (?), akan Kuroki jawab *dor***  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Silahkan bilang juga jika ada typo, miss typo, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?). Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Kuroki juga minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***

 **...**

* * *

 **Beberapa hal yang mungkin perlu Reader-san tahu:**

 **(*) Kadang Lucky suka ngomong "r–...** _ **chakra**_ **"** _ **.**_ **Itu maksudnya, Lucky mau ngomong** _ **reiatsu**_ **(pancaran tekanan roh) atau** _ **reiryoku**_ **(kekuatan roh/spiritual). Tapi karena** _ **bount**_ **tidak boleh membocorkan informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan roh,** _ **shinigami**_ **, Soul Society, atau semacamnya, makanya dia langsung bilang "** _ **chakra**_ **"** _ **.**_

 **(*) Kemampuan Kuroi/Ryuuka**  
 **Seperti yang Reader-san tahu, tubuh Kuroi itu tubuh hantu, astral, tembus, ilusi, hologram (?), atau sejenisnya.**  
 **Lalu soal kemampuan Kuroi yang bisa melenyapkan suatu** _ **jutsu**_ **. Sebenarnya yang dilenyapkan itu hanyalah** _ **reishi**_ **(partikel roh)—semua yang terbuat roh.**  
 **Di ff ini,** _ **chakra**_ **adalah gabungan dari kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan spiritual. Jadi, jika ada** _ **jutsu**_ **yang menyentuh Kuroi, yang hilang hanyalah kekuatan spiritual dari** _ **jutsu**_ **tersebut. Intinya: jika terbuat dari** _ **reishi**_ **(partikel roh)/** _ **chakra,**_ **maka akan lenyap; jika benda fisik dialiri** _ **chakra/reiroku,**_ **maka** _ **chakra**_ **-nya saja yang hilang, benda fisiknya tetap nembus—tidak ikut lenyap.**  
 **Karena tubuh dan kemampuannya, Kuroi tidak terikat dengan "Tiga Hukum".**  
 **Gambaran kasar penampilan Kuroi dengan wujud manusia bisa di lihat di fb Kuroki. Reader-san bisa mendugakan kenapa Kuroi yang polos seperti itu malah di ubah menjadi** _ **zanpakutou**_ **? Jika tidak bisa menduganya, bayangkanlah jika Kuroi hidup di dunia roh a.k.a Soul Society. Rip, Kuroki malah sop iler '-'**


	11. Chapter 11: Tugas Shinigami

**Cuplikan Chapter Sebelumnya:**

 **-Yukki's POV-**

" _Bankai_!"

Sebuah kata yang sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar dari mulut seseorang.

 _Bankai_ adalah wujud kedua dari suatu _zanpakutou_. _Bankai_ tidak memiliki 'kata perintah' untuk diaktifkan, tapi umumnya _shinigami_ akan mengucapkan kata ' _bankai'_ terlebih dahulu sebelum mengaktifkannya. Kemudian, sebagai wujud yang merupakan materialisasi dari wujud jiwa _zanpakutou_ , umumnya _bankai_ akan berbentuk menyerupai makhluk besar atau memberi efek yang memiliki karakteristik serupa dengan jiwa _zanpakutou_. Karena hal itu, penampilan Minana sekarang terlihat mirip sekali dengan Ryuuka di masa lalu.

Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menghentikan Lucky, Minana menghilang dari hadapanku. Ia pasti menggunakan hiraishin. Dengan memakai kekuatan Ryuuka, ia bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah, tapi...

Apa ini yang disebut perubahan? Atau mungkin disebut berevolusi?

Ryuuka yang dulu tidak akan akan melakukan sesuatu jika tidak diminta, sama sepertiku. Namun melihat Minana yang bisa menggunakan _bankai_ , aku sadar kalau ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh. Apa kau tahu kenapa _shinigami_ memerlukan waktu 10 tahun untuk menguasai _bankai_? Kenapa _zanpakutou_ memberikan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya jika dan hanya jika _shinigami_ sudah menjadi lebih kuat? Bukankah _shinigami_ adalah partnernya? Bukankah _zanpakutou_ tercipta dari karakteristik dan kepribadian _shinigami_? Bukankah _zanpakutou_ dan _shinigami_ adalah satu kesatuan? Padahal jika _zanpakutou_ memberikan semua kekuatannya, _shinigami_ bisa menjadi lebih kuat tanpa perlu membuang-buang waktu. Lalu kenapa?

Jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi melihat _zanpakutou_ -ku yang tidak pernah memberitahu namanya dan tidak menunjukkan kekuatan sejatinya lagi, aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak alasannya, tanpa tahu jawabanku itu benar atau tidak. Entah karena merasa bersalah atau apa, jika aku ingin menggunakan kekuatan _zanpakutou_ -ku, dia sendirilah yang akan mengontrol seberapa besar kekuatan yang diperlukan.

'Kekuatannya dikendalikan oleh zanpakutou-nya sendiri'. Bagi _shinigami_ lain, mungkin ini adalah aib atau sesuatu yang disebut 'tak pantas menjadi _shinigami'_ , tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Selama pikiran _kami_ sejalan dan bisa meminjam kekuatannya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Tugas Shinigami yang Datang ke Dunia Shinobi**

.

 **-Still Yukki's POV-**

Aku belum bergerak selangkahpun sejak Minana pergi. Kuputuskan untuk tetap di sini. Aku tidak perlu berlari lagi. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini akan segera berakhir.

"DASAR LUKISAN JELEK!"

Bahkan jika jarakku jauh dari tempat mereka, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di sana dengan mata iblis. Sambil mengejek (?), Minana langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada Lucky. Meski penampilannya berbeda, aku yakin sekali kalau Lucky tahu bahwa itu adalah Minana. Ia hanya pasrah.

Dengan kemutlakan milik Ryuuka, semuanya akan tembus melewatinya. Memberi pukulanpun akan percuma. Namun karena 'cangkang' tubuh Lucky berasal dari tubuhku, maka pukulan Minana mengenai Lucky, meski cuma sesaat. Tubuh Minana tembus melawati tubuh Lucky. _Reiryoku_ (baca: kekuatan/stamina roh) milik Lucky pasti langsung 'terkuras' habis. _Blood field_ ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

...

Dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4, aku sampai di tempat Minana dalam sekejap. Dengan _kuchiyose_ , aku 'memanggil' alat yang disebut suntikan. Meski ukurannya sangat berbeda dengan suntikan pada umumnya, namun fungsinya masih sama. Dengan jumlah darah sebanyak ini, aku membutuhkan alat ini untuk membersihkan semuanya.

Setelah kuperhatikan, Minana hanya diam sejak ia memukul Lucky. Apa Ryuuka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu?

"Sudah, sudah, Ryuuka. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan Minana. Lagipula Lucky masih 'sadar'. Bahkan jika direset karena terluka parah, aku hanya perlu 'mempercepat'nya saja." Tanpa tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, aku mencoba menenangkan suasana. Namun bukannya tenang, Minana malah terkejut saat mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

Sudah sering aku tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan pikiranmu. Bukankah ini saatnya bagimu untuk terbiasa? Pikirku.

Satu detik kemudian, darah berjatuhan dari langit. Karena hal itu, wilayah dalam radius 3,5km (baca: diameter 7 km) dipenuhi dengan darah, baik itu bangunan, jalanan, dan termasuk tempat kami sekarang. Karena Minana masih menggunakan _bankai_ , tubuh Minana masih sama seperti tubuh Ryuuka. Hanya dirinya yang tidak bermandikan darah.

"Tenanglah, Minana," ujarku lagi. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekati Minana. "Ryuuka, sudah cukup."

Kalimat pendek yang memiliki banyak arti. Entah Ryuuka akan mengartikannya sebagai apa, aku hanya ingin segera membersihkan tempat ini, mandi, dan menyelamatkan Lucky. Jika _bount_ yang terluka parah dibiarkan begitu saja selama 1 jam, ia akan di _reset_. Meski _reset_ tersebut tidak akan menghapus ingatannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Lucky di _reset_. Pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk karena Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 akan terjadi dalam 2 minggu lagi. Bahkan dengan _kagebunshin_ -pun tidak bisa mengikis jumlah pekerjaanku. Ternyata menjadi orang jahat itu butuh perjuangan yang keras.

Ryuuka melepas kekuatannya dari Minana. Sepertinya ia mengartikan kata-kataku dengan sangat baik. Ryuuka kembali ke penampilannya semula, yaitu naga hitam yang terlihat seperti perpaduan ular dan kadal. Minana juga kembali ke penampilannya yang sebelumnya, yaitu memakai jaket dan celana panjang hitam, serta memakai syal hitam. Sama seperti di masa lalu, syal hitamnya terdapat plat besi dengan lambang Konoha.

"Ah, iya, Ryuuka. Bisa kau bunuh Konan dan Yahiko?" pintaku.

Namun sebelum Ryuuka menjawab, Minana menyelanya. Ekspresinya terlihat marah.

"Tunggu! Kena–"

"Kau ingin membuat mereka menjadi rekanmu? Tidak, itu tidak bisa. Konan harus mati untuk menggantikan kematian Itachi. Lalu Yahiko harus mati untuk menggantikan kematian Nagato seperti yang di masa depan," potongku.

"Cih!"

Untuk yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya. Sesuai dalam _reihou_ (baca: hukum roh), menjaga keseimbangan jumlah jiwa yang ada di dunia roh dan dunia ini adalah tugas _shinigami_.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya, biarkan aku untuk membaca ingatan mereka berdua! Jika ini benar-benar Yahiko, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Nagato dan kenapa dia jadi seperti ini! Meski aku tahu kalau setengahnya pasti karena ulahmu, setidaknya aku–"

"Iya, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu," potongku lagi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minana meletakkan tangannya di kepala Yahiko. Kemudian membaca ingatannya. Selagi menunggu Minana selesai, Ryuuka hanya terbang di sekitar Minana.

Lalu aku mulai melakukan tugasku. Untuk membersihkan semua darah ini, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menarik ujungnya saja. Secara otomatis, semua darah akan terhisap masuk, termasuk darah Lucky yang menempel di bajuku. Ini adalah benda yang kubuat khusus jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Minana pelan.

Dari gumamannya itu, apakah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan? Jika kuingat lagi, yang membantai anggota Akatsuki yang dulu adalah Aizen Sōsuke, kapten divisi 5 yang sekarang. Aku melihat pembantaian itu. Disaat yang sama, aku juga terkena 'hipnotis sempurna' miliknya. Meski kena, tapi aku bisa bebas. Aku cukup memundurkan waktu tubuhku ke keadaan sebelum terkena hipnotisnya.

Setelah Aizen Sōsuke pergi, aku mendatangi Nagato dan Konan. Saat itu, yang dapat melihatku hanyalah Nagato. Mungkin karena dia adalah keturunan Uzumaki, meski entah keturunan yang keberapa. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, Uzumaki adalah klan yang dibuat oleh salah satu _bount_. Memiliki _chakra_ spesial, daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, dan tidak ada keriput meski umurnya sudah 60 tahun lebih? Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang tidak salah ingat.

Saat itu, aku membuat perjanjian dengan Nagato. Aku akan menghidupkan kembali Yahiko jika ia mau menggantikan kematian temannya itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Nagato menyetujuinya begitu saja. Menghidupkan orang mati bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Aku tahu karena dulu aku pernah melakukan riset untuk menghidupkan istriku.

Beberapa bulan sejak aku menghidupkannya kembali, Yahiko datang kembali padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia melacak keberadaanku, yang pasti, kedatangannya adalah memintaku untuk memberikan kekuatan. Bagiku yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, aku mengiyakan keinginannya. Dan yang terpikirkan olehku adalah Pain Tendo.

"Hoi!"

Panggilan Minana membuyarkan pikiranku. Spontan aku langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Aizen Sōsuke!"

Saat Minana menyebut nama _shinigami_ itu, aku paham apa maksudnya.

" _Shinigami_ itu–"

"Hanya aku _shinigami_ yang ada di dunia _shinobi_ ini," potongku sebelum Minana melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Saat itu, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku masih hidup. Jadi mereka mengirim seseorang untuk memeriksa dunia ini," tambahku.

Mereka yang kumaksud adalah Soul Society. Minana tidak akan tahu 'mereka' yang kumaksud. Jika ia sampai tahu, berarti itu adalah serpihan dari ingatan Minana yang lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minana.

Meski kata-katanya terdengar biasa saja, tapi aku bisa merasakan kemarahannya. Apa dia marah karena Aizen Sōsuke sudah membunuh anggota Akatsuki yang dulu dan membuat Yahiko dan Konan jadi seperti ini? Ataukah dia marah karena Aizen Sōsuke memperlakukan Lucky seperti itu dan membuatnya memberi laporan 'palsu'? Yah, aku tidak tahu.

"Fuuhh!" Aku menghela napas. Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Atau tidak? Namun pada akhirnya aku..., "Pada kunjungannya yang perta– maksudku yang kedua, adalah membunuh Uchiha Madara. Alasannya untuk menyesuaikan jadwal kematian Uchiha Madara."

"Tunggu! Tadi kau mau bilang pertama–"

" **Bertanyalah** dan aku akan berhenti memberi jawaban yang paling kau inginkan," potongku.

Minana langsung terdiam. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kunjungan pertama karena itu emmang tidak perlu. Lalu aku kembali melanjutkannya.

"Kunjungan yang ketiga adalah membunuh anggota Akatsuki yang sebelumnya. Alasannya sama seperti alasan kunjungan kedua. Lalu kunjungannya yang keempat adalah menyerang Konoha. Untuk yang ini, alasan utamanya adalah membunuh pendatang dari masa depan yang bersembunyi di Konoha."

Wajah terkejut. Dibandingkan dengan Minana yang lain, mungkin dialah Minana yang ekspresinya mudah sekali dibaca. Meski menurutku mudah, tapi entah kenapa keluarga atau orang di sekitarnya malah tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya itu. Atau jika memang bisa, mereka tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Tapi orang yang menyerangku waktu itu–"

"Kemampuan _zanpakutou_ Aizen Sōsuke adalah hipnotis sempurna. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah _genjutsu_ yang mengendalikan 5 inderamu. Sekali kena, kau tidak akan bisa membedakan ilusi dan kenyataan. Bukankah itu alasan kenapa saat itu kau menyerang Minato-kun?" potongku lagi.

"Hipnotis? _Genjutsu_? Tapi sejak–"

"Bisakah kalian lanjutkan obrolannya nanti? Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Jika tidak cepat-cepat..."

Ryuuka tiba-tiba datang dan memberi pemberitahuan padaku. Ternyata sudah 30 menit dan pekerjaanku yang di sini belum selesai setengahnya. Untuk membersihkan tempat ini, pada akhirnya aku menggunakan _kagebunshin_.

"Tolong nanti jelaskan lebih rinci lagi!" pintanya dengan menatap tajam diriku.

Untuk orang seperti Minana Kecil, mungkin mengatakan 'tolong' pada orang sepertiku adalah hal paling sulit. Untuk sekarang, jika ia bertanya tentang kejadian 16 tahun lalu, aku mungkin akan sedikit menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Lagipula, Minana Kecil berhak tahu alasan kenapa dulu ia dibunuh. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada kata 'nanti'. Waktuku benar-benar mepet. Batas maksimal menggunakan _kagebunshin_ untuk melakukan pekerjaanku adalah 10. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi.

"..."

...

...

...

 **-Laboraturium Rahasia-**

Dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4, kupindahkan Lucky dan diriku ke ruang operasi, sedangkan Minana berada di luar ruangan. Untuk menangani pasien seperti ini, hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah melepas pakaian atasnya. Tidak perlu pakai alkohol, obat luka, obat penghilang rasa sakit, ataupun membersihkan lukanya. Bagian yang terluka langsung dijahit saja. Selama menjahit, aku juga mengalirkan _reiryoku_ untuk memancing kesadarannya.

TAP

Bertepatan setelah menjahit semua luka Lucky, _kagebunshin_ -ku datang. Itu adalah _kagebunshin_ yang bertugas memungut darah Lucky yang berceceran di Amegakure. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, aku menusuk ujung jarum suntikannya ke tangan kiri Lucky. Karena suntikan ini terlalu besar, _kagebunshin_ -ku yang akan menekan ujung satunya.

Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memasukkan kembali darahnya.

Dengan perlahan, _kagebunshin_ -ku menekan ujung suntikannya. Sedikit demi sedikit darah masuk ke tubuhnya. Dalam darah ini pasti ada banyak kuman, bakteri, butiran debu, darah makhluk lain, dan lain-lain. Darahnya berceceran di banyak tempat. Jadi jangan heran jika ada banyak 'macam-macam' di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Aizen Sōsuke jadi-jadian?!" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam jarum suntik.

Apa itu kalimat yang seseorang katakan setelah ia sadar? Tunggu, jika melihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang, sepertinya dia benar.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu kalau aku yang menyuruhmu menculik Minana 8 tahun lalu? Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Seolah tidak peduli dengan kata-kata dan isyarat yang ia berikan, aku menjawabnya dengan santai.

Lagipula, itu adalah hal penting yang harus terjadi. Kenapa? Menurutku, kejadian itu adalah titik dimana mereka berdua ingin melindungi satu sama lain. Karena hal itu, aku menggunakan kejadian tersebut sebagai pemicu untuk melepas ingatan Uzumaki Naruto yang sengaja kusegel pada Namikaze Naruto. Tidak semua sekaligus. Setelah memikirkan semua faktor yang ada, aku mengatur supaya ingatan Uzumaki Naruto mengalir sedikit demi sedikit pada Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau..!" desis Lucky.

Untuk menangani pasien seperti ini, _kagebunshin_ -ku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat, yaitu menekan ujung suntikannya sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, tangan kirinya membengkak. Dengan jumlah darah sebanyak itu, darah akan mengumpul di satu tempat tanpa sempat mengalirkannya keseluruh tubuh.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

Lucky adalah bount yang emosional. Jika sekarang ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, mentalnya pasti sudah 'rusak' parah, tapi karena dia sekarang menggeliat kesakitan, sepertinya keinginannya untuk mati sudah sedikit berkurang.

Untuk menangani tangannya yang bengkak, Lucky mengeluarkan darah yang mengumpul. Ia melubangi tangannya sendiri agar darah tersebut bisa keluar.

" **Aku akan langsung keintinya...** "

Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar datar seperti biasanya. Meski sulit, aku mencoba memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang kuucapkan. Kuletakkan telapak tangan kananku tepat di atas perutnya. Isyarat itu bukan dimaksud untuk mengancam ataupun melakukan hal _neko-neko_ (?). Aku hanya ingin dia mendengarkan, memahami, dan melakukan apa yang kukatakan ini dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tubuhmu 'cacat'! Rusak! Tubuh H2O (baca: air), tapi malah mengendalikan darah sebagai teknik utama! Tidak memiliki kekuatan hollow, arrancar ataupun vizard, tapi malah mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ mirip hollow, menos, vizard, atau arrancar!" Mungkin terdengar kasar, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Apakah kata-kataku terdengar rumit? Tidak, dia harus bisa mengerti! "Tubuh rendahmu itu tidak bisa mengendalikan darah! Coba saja jika kau bertarung seperti itu lagi! Kau pasti akan membunuh Minana! Kebetulan saja tempat bertarungmu tadi sepi dan Minana menggunakan Ryuuka saat mendekatimu! Jika tidak...!"

TES TES

Darah keluar dari tangan kananku –tanganku yang sedang menyentuh perut Lucky. Darah tersebut terlihat tak wajar. Darah itu keluar dari tanganku dalam bentuk runcing.

"...Inilah yang akan terjadi."

Darah yang keluar dari tanganku ini adalah bukti bahwa emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Tidak, sepertinya bukan darah dari luka ini saja. Semua benda cair yang ada di sekitar Lucky, semuanya bergerak sesuai dengan emosi Lucky yang naik turun. Bahkan setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata cairan yang ada di dalam tubuhku juga terasa aneh. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing dan perutku terasa mual.

BOFF

Menghilang dan meninggalkan asap. Bahkan _kagebunshin_ -ku tidak tahan berada di sini.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Untuk sekarang, istirahatlah di ruangan ini. Aku akan membuat obat untuk menekan kekuatanmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyegelnya, tapi karena paradoks waktu, sepertinya percuma."

Paradoks waktu. Sepertinya 'dulu' Hachibi pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti: " **Bila dirimu terbunuh, maka kau akan mati dan dirimu yang dimasa lalu tidak akan mati, tapi apabila dirimu yang ada di masa lalu mati, maka kau akan mati** ". Terdengar mudah, tapi jika hal tersebut diterapkan secara nyata, semuanya akan jadi rumit, jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan membetulkan benang kusut yang sudah teramat sangat kusut.

"Oh, iya, satu hal lagi," kata Yukki sebelum pergi. "Jangan lupa kalau kau adalah orang yang akan selalu menjadi penyebab kematian Minana."

 **-End of Yukki's POV-**

* * *

 **-Di Depan Ruangan-**

Sekarang, Minana dan Ryuuka a.k.a Kuroi sedang berdiri di suatu lorong. Semua yang ada di tempat ini berwarna putih, termasuk warna pintu dan engsel. Di sisi kiri dan kanan lorong ini terdapat banyak pintu. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa di tepat ini terdapat banyak sekali ruangan. Terlebih lagi, sisi kiri dan kanan, semuanya terlihat sama persis. Tidak ada jendela untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan ataupun jendela untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

Minana sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia hanya menatap kosong suatu arah, tanpa memerdulikan Kuroi yang sedang melayang di depannya. Mereka berdua hanya diam.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka telah memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Yukki keluar dari ruangan. Melihat hal itu, Minana segeramenghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Yukki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Minana.

"Tunggu!" pinta Minana.

Yukki menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Minana. Namun Minana terlihat kebingungan. Ia terus melihat Yukki dan pintu ruang operasi secara bergantian.

' _Aku ingin mendengar lanjutan yang tadi, tapi jika kulakukan, Mukki-Mukki mungkin akan kabur! Pakai kagebunshin untuk mendengar lanjutan yang tadi? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, dattebane. Soalnya, aku pasti akan mendapat luka jika pergi ke ruangan Mukki-Mukki dan kagebunshin-ku akan hilang. Menyuruh Kuroi? Tidak, tidak ada harapan, dattebane! Bagaimana ini? Entah kenapa ia sekarang berubah pikiran, tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus karena Shinigami Batu itu mau memberikan informasi penting yang tidak kuketahui! Tapi jika harus mendengar keseluruhan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku takut itu akan lama dan Mukki-Mukki keburu kabur, dattebane! Tapi_ _–_ '

"Jika kau mau menemui Lucky, temui saja," ujar Yukki karena sejak tadi Minana diam saja.

"Bukan itu, _dattebane_!" teriak Minana spontan.

"Kau bimbang antara ingin menemui Lucky atau mendengar lanjutan cerita yang tadi?" tebak Yukki.

Meski agak ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi Minana menjawabnya dengan menggangguk pelan.

"Kupikir akan bijak jika kau menemui Lucky. Kalau soal cerita tadi, jika kau memikirkannya lagi atau mendiskusikannya pada orang lain, aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebenarannya. Bahkan kebenaran yang tidak ingin kau ketahui sekalipun. Jika tetap tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan terungkap saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 nanti," lanjut lagi Yukki.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yukki pergi meninggalkan Minana. Kali ini, Minana tidak menghentikannya. Tanpa disadari, Yukki sudah menghilang dia pandangannya.

"'Jika tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan terungkap saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 nanti'. Masalahnya aku harus tahu sekarang supaya tahu siapa saja orang yang mau menghalangi jalanku, _dattebane_! DASAR SHINIGAMI BATU # %$^ &*!"

Rasa kesalnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Semua jenis sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak peduli jika suara ini didengar oleh orang yang sudah dia hina, meski orang tersebut sudah tidak ada di depan matanya.

"Minana, kau terlalu emosi," ujar Kuroi memberitahu. Ternyata Kuroi masih berada di samping Minana.

"BODO AMAT!" teriak Minana tambah emosi.

Kuroi menghela napas saat mendengar respon Minana. "Fuuhh, mau bagaimana lagi. Yukki-sama mengatakan hal itu karena ia tahu kalau itulah yang akan terjadi. Karena Yukki-sama bisa melihat masa depan, aku yakin sekali kalau ucapannya itu benar."

"Apa?!"

Spontan Minana menoleh ke Kuroi yang ada di sampingnya. Minana tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Seorang _shinigami_ , pencipta _bount_ , memiliki mata iblis, bisa menghidupkan orang mati, pengguna _jikukan_ _ninjutsu_ yang hebat, jenius, dan bisa melihat masa depan? Bukankah dia terlalu sempurna, _dattebane_?! Lalu apa lagi? Apa dia juga bisa menjatuhkan bulan ke bumi?!"

Kuroi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "...Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihat Yukki-sama melakukan hal itu."

Rambut pendeknya langsung berdiri ke atas. Minana terlihat seperti ibunya saat dalam mode 'menggila'. "TERUS BAGAIMANA CARAKU MEMBUNUH ORANG SEPERTI ITU, _DATTEBANE_?!"

"Mudah saja. Tusuk saja jantungnya. Dia pasti langsung mati," jawab Kuroi tanpa intonasi.

Tanpa belas kasih, Minana mencekik Kuroi dengan kedua tangannya. " **Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini, huh? Apa kau mulai ketularan Mukki-Mukki?** "

"...Mungkin," jawab Kuroi datar.

Jawaban Kuroi membuat Minana tambah kesal. Cekikannya semakin kuat. Namun setelah beberapa detik, tangan Minana menembus Kuroi. Setelah dirinya lepas dari cengkraman Minana, Kuroi memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Minana.

Meski belum puas melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Minana akhirnya masuk ke ruangan Lucky. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Minana mencoba mendekati Lucky tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Ia tahu kalau Lucky pasti akan kabur jika tahu dirinya ada di sini. Lucky sekarang sedang berbaring dalam keadaan... telanjang dada. Tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya, membuat ketiak polosnya terlihat kemana-mana (?).

Saat melihat Lucky yang seperti itu, spontan Minana memalingkan wajahnya. Ia juga menutup mulut dan hidungnya karena takut sesuatu akan keluar dari sana.

' _A-a-a-a-apa i-i-i-i-itu? R-r-ro-roti t-tawar? T-tidak! A-a-apa yang kupikirkan, dattebane?! Aku ini masih kecil! Dasar Minana Besar! Jangan berikan pikiran mesummu padaku!_ '

Pikiran Minana mulai kacau hanya karena melihat 'roti tawar' milik Lucky. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah. Namun perlahan, ingatan Minana Besar kini bermunculan di kepala Minana, ingatan saat Minana Besar memikirkan Lucky yang sedang **** **** ****.

' _Diam! Berisik! Tenanglah! Shine!_ '

Minana terus mencoba menenangkan pikiran liarnya. Iapun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia terus melakukannya sampai dirinya tenang.

' _Yosh._ '

Setelah yakin dirinya sudah tenang, kini Minana kembali melihat Lucky. Namun saat mencoba mengendap-ngendap mendekatinya, Minana sadar kalau mata Lucky sedang mengintip dirinya dari balik lengannya itu. Dari matanya itu, Minana tahu kalau Lucky sangat syok saat melihat keberadaannya.

"Minana...-chan?" gumam Lucky gemetaran.

"Lu–"

Belum selesai mengucapkan, Lucky langsung melompat mundur, turun dari 'tempat tidur'nya. Ia langsung berdiri di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Lucky. Ia juga mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, menyuruh Minana untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Namun tanda yang ia berikan itu malah memicu darah dalam tubuh Minana. Darah keluar dari punggung Minana, seperti sebuah tongkat yang mencoba keluar dari dalam tubuh.

"Uhuk..!" Darah keluar dari mulut Minana. "Oya, oya, berani sekali kau..!" seru Minana sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. Ia menatap tajam Lucky, seolah-olah lukanya tidak terasa sakit.

"Tidak..! Aku... aku tidak bermaksud.."

Meski ingin menjelaskan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Darah yang keluar dari punggung Minana adalah bukti kalau itu adalah keinginannya. Itu adalah fakta.

Melihat Minana yang terluka, ingatan yang tidak ingin diingat mulai muncul di kepala Lucky, ingatan atau bayangan dari Minana yang dulu ia bunuh. Melihat Minana kecil yang terluka, sontak membuat Lucky membayangkan Minana kecil tergeletak di ruangan ini dengan tubuh bermandikan darah.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau..!" gumamnya memohon.

Namun setelah mengumamkan hal itu, sesuatu menyanggahnya... perkataan Yukki sebelumnya...

" _..._ _kau adalah orang yang akan selalu menjadi penyebab kematian Minana."_

"TIDAK..!"

Tidak tahan melihat Minana menderita saat berada di dekatnya, Lucky pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Tung–"

Minana mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi karena luka di punggungnya, ia terjatuh. Karena banyak darah yang keluar, kakinya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Minana sambil memukul kakinya sendiri. "Bergeraklah, Sialan! Aku sudah berjanji pada Lucky (5)! Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku... kalau aku akan..! SIAL, SAKIITT! SEBELUM JADI BUDAK, AKAN KUBUAT KAU MEMBAYARNYA, DATTEBANE! APA KAU DENGAR ITU, FUCKY?!"

Satu detik kemudian, chakra dalam jumlah banyak keluar dari tubuh Minana. Chakra tersebut berwarna kuning-jingga dan sedikit mengeluarkan aura hitam. Chakra tersebut membentuk jubah, dengan membentuk pola yang terdiri dari simbol 'yang'.

Luka di punggungnya perlahan menghilang. Setelah pulih sepenuhnya, Minana bangkit. Bahkan jika kehilangan banyak darah, sepertinya tidak begitu berpengaruh untuk keadaannya yang sekarang.

" **Baiklah, ayo kita mulai permainan kejar-kejarannya...** "

Selama berada di tempat ini, tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan _jikugan_ _ninjutsu_ selain pemilik tempat ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk pergi dari tempat ini, pergi ke ruangan lain, atau mencari seseorang adalah dengan menelusurinya.

Dengan kecepatan yang setara seperti jurus perpindahan a.k.a _hiraishin_ , dalam sekejap, Minana berhasil menyusul Lucky. Menyadari hal itu, Lucky mencoba berlari lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar takut saat Minana berhasil menyusulnya.

"Menjauhlah, Minana! Aku mohon!" pinta Lucky.

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, darah kembali keluar dari tubuh Minana. Kali ini, kedua kakinya yang terluka. Luka dadakan itu sempat membuat Minana kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi lukanya langsung sembuh, berkat _chakra_ Kyuubi.

" **BERHENTI!** " teriak Minana seraya melayangkan tendangan pada Lucky.

Karena terlalu cepat dan juga membelakangi Minana, Lucky tidak dapat menghindarinya. Tendangannya itu tepat mengenai pantat Lucky. Lucky langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hentikan! Jangan mende–"

DUAK

Sebuah pukulan menghancurkan lantai tepat di depan mata Lucky. Lucky sedikit gemetaran saat melihat pukulan yang hampir mengenainya.

" **Diam!** "

"Tapi–" Lucky menghentikan kata-katanya saat darah keluar dari tangan Minana. Itu adalah tangan yang Minana gunakan untuk memukul lantai tadi. Kali ini, Lucky benar-benar diam.

Meski tangannya terluka, tapi sesaat kemudian, lukanya kembali menutup. Setelah semua lukanya sembuh dan Lucky sudah tenang, Minana duduk di samping Lucky. Karena Lucky masih tersungkur, Minana memastikan untuk duduk di posisi di mana kedua mata mereka harus bertatapan. Minana tetap mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi jika Lucky tiba-tiba membuat dirinya terluka lagi.

"Tenanglah..." ujar Minana pelan.

"..."

"Aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku. Jadi diam, tenang, dan dengarkanlah..."

"..."

Melihat Lucky tidak merespon ucapannya, Minana tetap melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan keluargaku, temanku, dan kamu, Lucky. Aku tidak peduli jika nyawaku adalah taruhannya. Tapi saat tahu bahwa Shinigami Batu itu pasti membunuhku, berpikir bahwa aku, Minana, mati tanpa bisa merasakan akhir yang bahagia, aku... aku tidak mau, hiks. Membayangkan diriku akan mati dalam keputusasaan seperti Minana yang lain... aku... aku tidak–"

Kata-kata Minana terhenti saat Lucky menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Minana-chan, hiks..!" seru Lucky. Matanya seperti ingin menangis.

Minana tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Air matanya tak terbendung. Siapapun pasti akan bahagia saat mendengar hal seperti itu dari orang yang ia cintai.

"Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan semuanya meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Karena itu, hiks, Lucky... nyawaku... akan kuserahkan padamu. Bahkan jika akhirnya aku harus mati di tanganmu sekalipun, hiks..., aku, hiks..., tidak keberatan... selama kamu dan semuanya sela–"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, hiks! Aku berjanji, Minana-chan, hiks! Aku, hiks... kali ini, hiks... kali ini aku akan menjadi pelindungmu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Pasti, hiks!"

Jika tidak punya mata iblis, air mata pasti sudah membasahi wajah Lucky. Melihat Lucky yang menangis tanpa bisa mengeluarkan air mata, Minana mengelus kepala Lucky dengan tangannya yang lain. Melihat Lucky yang seperti itu, air mata Minana tidak mau berhenti keluar.

" _Arigatou_ , Lucky."

* * *

 **-Beberapa Menit Sebelumnya-**

 **-Di Tempat Yukki-**

"...TERUS BAGAIMANA CARAKU MEMBUNUH ORANG SEPERTI ITU, _DATTEBANE_?!"

Bahkan jika Yukki sudah jauh dari tempat Minana, tapi suara Minana menggema sampai ke lorong sini. Yukki menghela napas saat mendengar raungan (?) Minana.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku," balas Yukki, meski ia tahu kalau Minana tidak akan mendengarnya. " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" seru Yukki.

BOFF

Sebuah tiruan muncul di sebelah Yukki. Tiruan yang identik sekali dengan yang asli.

"Kau buatlah obat untuk Lucky. Raciklah obat tersebut dalam waktu 1 jam. Jika tidak yakin bisa selesai dalam waktu 1 jam, panggillah beberapa bunshin di ruangan itu untuk membantumu."

 _Kagebunshin_ Yukki mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian _kagebunshin_ Yukki berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan, sedangkan Yukki yang asli tetap berjalan lurus ke depan. Tanpa memerdulikan keberadaan Yukki yang asli, _Kagebunshin_ Yukki memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat 7 _kagebunshin_ Yukki yang lain. Tidak hanya itu. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat tabung besar yang berisi seseorang, seorang pria dewasa yang tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Di dada kiri pria itu terukiran sesuatu seperti wajah manusia.

"Dua dari kalian, ikutlah denganku untuk membuat obat. Ini perintah dari yang asli!" suruh Kagebunshin Yukki.

"Tunggu, apa kau yakin? Waktu kita untuk menyelesaikan ini tinggal 2 hari la–"

"Ini juga darurat. Satu jam dari sekarang, Lucky akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran dengan keadaan seperti itu," sela _kagebunshin_ Yukki.

Tujuh _kagebunshin_ di ruangan itupun mengerti. Kemudian 2 dari mereka pergi mengikuti kagebunshin yang pertama. Mereka bertiga kini menuju ruangan lain untuk membuat obat Lucky.

* * *

 **-Kembali ke Tempat Minana dan Lucky-**

Lucky sekarang sedang menggendong Minana di punggungnya. Minana sudah tidak dalam mode Kyuubi. Namun wajah Minana terlihat pucat.

" _Gomen_ , Minana-chan. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi kena anemia begini," gumam Lucky.

"Berisik," balas Minana pelan. "Daripada menggendongku seperti ini, bukankah sebaiknya aku jalan saja? Si Batu itu cuma menjahit lukamu saja, kan? Jika kau menggendongku, nanti jahitannya–"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Minana-chan. Jangan khawatir," potong Lucky.

Meski khawatir, pada akhirnya Minana hanya pasrah.

' _Tubuh anak kecil ini merepotkan. Baru hilang darah segitu saja sudah lemas. Menyebalkan,_ ' gerutu Minana dalam hati.

Mereka berdua kini sedang mencari ruangan Lucky yang sebelumnya. Selama berjalan di lorong ini, semuanya terlihat sama. Terkadang mereka melewati perempatan, meski begitu, baik kiri dan kanan, semuanya terlihat sama.

"Minana-chan..." panggil Lucky.

"Hm?" respon Minana pelan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa 'terangsang' saat kugendong seperti ini? Lihat, aku masih tidak pakai ba–aarrggh! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!"

Tanpa belas kasihan, Minana mencabuti rambut Lucky seperti sedang mencabut rumput. Bahkan jika sedang lemaspun, ia masih punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu.

" **Kau ngomong sesuatu,** _ **datteane**_ **?** " tanya Minana dengan nada horor.

"Tidak! Tidak! Maafkan aku, Minana-sama!" jawab Lucky memohon ampun.

Mendengar ampunan Lucky, Minana berhenti menyiksanya. Namun karena terlalu berlebihan, Minana merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas. Tanpa sadar, Minana menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Lucky.

' _Sial, kepalaku terasa berat. Mataku juga mulai berkunang-kunang. Apa efek kekurangan darah itu separah ini? Padahal aku ini Jinchuuriki,_ ' gerutu Minana dalam hati. ' _Apa chakra tidak bisa dipakai sebagai pengganti darah? Yah, mungkin saja bisa. Tapi, meski bisa memakai ninjutsu medis untuk menyembuhkan luka, kemampuanku hanya itu saja. Itu juga karena aku menirunya dengan mata iblis. Aku tidak terlalu mendalami ninjutsu medis seperti Ino dan Sakura._ '

"Minana-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucky khawatir.

Meski Minana ada di punggungnya, ia tetap bisa melihat keadaan Minana dengan penglihatan mata iblis. Mata Minana lebih sayu dari sebelumnya.

"Hn," jawab Minana memberi respon. ' _Eh?_ '

Entah karena apa, Minana tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. Lucky terkejut sekaligus khawatir saat melihatnya.

"Mi-Minana-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kali ini, Lucky terlihat sedikit panik.

"DASAR PEDOFIL!" teriak Minana sambil mencekik Lucky.

"T-tunggu! Ada apa ini? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" tanya Lucky panik.

"DIAM! BERISIK! DASAR TUKANG MODUS!" teriak Minana tambah menjadi-jadi.

"Modus? Bukankah modus itu adalah ukuran data yang sering muncul atau yang memiliki frekuensi terbanyak?" tanya Lucky mencoba mengerti maksud Minana.

Respon Lucky malah membuat Minana tambah mengamuk. "DASAR LUKISAN JELEK!"

"Tu–! Minana-chaaaan..."

 **-Lucky's POV-**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tenang. Tidak, bukan tenang. Sepertinya Minana-chan pingsan karena tidak punya tenaga lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Apa dia malu sendiri karena menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahuku yang tidak ditutup baju? Fuuh, entahlah.

Meski tidak memiliki kenangan bersama Minana-chan, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak 'dimarah-marah-bercanda' seperti ini. Berbeda dengan saat aku berada di Akatsuki, kepala dan dadaku sekarang tidak terasa sakit lagi. Malah, aku merasa lega sekarang.

"Apakah alasan kepala dan dadaku terasa sakit adalah perasaan bersalah karena telah membunuhnya? Apakah melindunginya adalah keinginanku yang sebenarnya?"

Tidak ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Meski begitu, aku tahu kalau itu adalah benar. Haha, padahal jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata, tapi aku dulu malah 'berputar-putar'. Bodoh sekali.

Tugasku sekarang adalah melindungi Minana-chan dari orang itu. Ya, orang yang dipanggil Namikaze Yukki itu. Orang itu memang berbahaya. Dia tidak bisa di percaya. Orang itu adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai Aizen Sōsuke. Orang yang menyuruhku —melalui Yahiko— untuk menculik Naruto. Orang yang telah membawa Shukaku dengan meniru pakaian dari orang —shinigami— yang disebut Aizen Sōsuke. Dulu, saat kutanya pada Yahiko kenapa Namikaze Yukki membantu Akatsuki, ia bilang kalau aku sebaiknya tidak tahu.

"Ne, Diriku yang datang dari masa depan. Kenapa kau memintaku untuk percaya pada orang itu?" tanyaku. Aku tetap menanyakannya meski tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Saat aku sedang bertarung dengan Killer Bee, Kagebunshinku bertemu dengan Lucky masa depan. Satu hal yang ia katakan padaku adalah untuk percaya pada Namikaze Yukki. Saat kutanya kenapa dia tidak menjawabnya. Meski dia sudah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak sudi percaya padanya. Lagipula, dia pasti punya maksud lain.

Karena itu sekarang, aku mencoba pergi dari tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat aneh. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan meski dengan mata iblis. Aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan _hiraishin_. Dan yang lebih parah, meski terdapat banyak ruangan, tapi semuanya terkunci. Mencurigakan.

Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat ini, tapi tempat ini serasa tidak asing. Meski ini adalah pertama kalinya ke sini, aku tahu di mana jalan keluarnya. Di perempatan berikutnya belok kanan. Harusnya ada jalan keluar.

Saat aku sampai, dugaanku benar. Saat belok kanan, ada sebuah tangga dan lubang berbentuk persegi di atas langit-langit. Jika tangga ini menuju ke atas, berarti sekarang kami ada di bawah tanah. Di dekat tangga, aku mencoba melihat apa yang ada ujung sana. Satu hal yang dapat kukatakan...

"Dia gila."

Dengan mata iblis, aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di ujung sana. Lubangnya ditutup oleh sesuatu yang terbuat dari papan. Mungkin itu adalah pintu rahasia. Sama seperti ruangan di tempat ini, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Saat kubilang Namikaze Yukki itu sudah gila, dia memang gila. Jarak antara tempatku berdiri dan tutup lubang itu adalah 10 km. Selama 10 km itu pula, tidak ada lampu atau cahaya. Karena mata iblis, aku tidak perlu khawatir tidak melihat apapun. Hanya saja, mungkin sedikit menyeramkan memanjat di tempat gelap sepanjang 10 km.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku mulai melompat. Karena aku menggendong Minana di punggungku, aku tidak bisa memanjat tangga dengan tanganku. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah dengan melompat.

...

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melompat, akhirnya aku sampai di ujung. Aku mencoba menggeser atau mendorong pintunya, tapi tidak mau terbuka, seperti tersangkut sesuatu. Karena kesal, kutendang saja pintunya. Setelah terbuka, aku segera naik.

Berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan, ternyata kami sekarang berada di dalam kamar. Kamar ini mirip sekali dengan tempat persembunyian di bawahnya. Sama yang kumaksud adalah semuanya berwarna putih, baik warna tembok, tatami, hordeng, tempat tidur, lemari baju, bufet kecil, jam, dan cermin. Alasan kenapa pintu rahasia tadi sulit dibuka, ternyata pintu tersebut ditutup _tatami_. Karena tempatnya cukup bersih, aku meletakkan Minana di atas kasur.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Kugunakan 1 _kagebunshin_ untuk memeriksa rumah ini. Meski aku tidak merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sini, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Minana sendirian.

"Oh, iya, benar."

Selagi ada lemari baju, kupikir di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang dapat kupakai. Jika Minana bangun dan aku masih berpenampilan seperti ini, rambutku pasti dicabuti lagi.

Tanpa malu, aku mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Pakaiannya cukup beragam untuk orang yang suka mendekorasi ruangan dengan warna serba putih. Begitu melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam, aku langsung mengambilnya. Itu adalah _t-shirt_ lengan pendek yang berwarna hitam polos.

"Ternyata kami memang tidak cocok," komenku seraya memakai _t-shirt_ ini. Dari warna pakaian kami saja sudah jelas kalau kami ini seperti siang dan malam, tidak akan cocok.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Spontan aku melihat ke arah jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1. Namun aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap pada jam itu. Baik angka, jarum jam, menit, dan detik, semuanya berwarna putih. Jadi, mungkin saja aku salah lihat. Tapi karena kamar ini ditinggalkan dalam keadaan lampu menyala, jadi sekarang pasti sudah malam. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar ini terbuka. Yang masuk adalah _kagebunshin_ -ku yang tadi. Ia membawa sesuatu, segelas air di tangan kiri, dan sesuatu yang kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Saat memeriksa kotak obat, aku menemukan obat penambah darah dan obat penambah stamina."

"Mencurigakan," ujarku spontan.

Ini terlalu mencurigakan. Kenapa kotak obatnya berisi sesuatu yang kami butuhkan? Untuk ukuran kotak obat, biasanyakan diisi dengan alkohol, perban, obat luka, kapas, dan sebagainya. Bahkan jika memang ada, bukankah _timing_ -nya terlalu tepat?

"Ya, memang mencurigakan, tapi sudah kucoba dan ini memang asli," jelas kagebunshin-ku.

Karena _kagebunshin_ -ku sudah bilang begitu, aku tidak perlu ragu lagi. Aku dan _kagebunshin_ -ku mendekati Minana. Lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Selagi aku menahan tubuhnya, _kagebunshin_ -kulah yang memasukkan obatnya ke mulut. Saat memberi minum agar obatnya turun, Minana perlahan membuka matanya.

"Luck..ky?" gumamnya pelan.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," ujar _kagebunshin_ -ku sambil tersenyum.

Saat melihat _kagebunshin_ -ku ini, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa saat itu Lucky masa depan tiba-tiba menusuk _kagebunshin_ -ku.

' _Dasar modus..._ '

BOFF

 _Kagebunshin_ -ku menghilang, tapi bukan aku yang melakukannya. Ternyata Minanalah yang melakukannya, Dia menendang _kagebunshin_ -ku tepat di mukanya.

' _NICE MINANA-SAMA!_ ' teriakku dalam hati. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku senang saat _kagebunshin-ku_ tidak berhasil menarik perhatian Minana.

"Dasar pedofil!"

Semangatku langsung jatuh. Seperti yang kuduga. Alasan Minana menendangnya pasti karena kagebunshin-ku tidak mengenakan baju. Yah, untung saja aku sekarang sudah pakai baju.

Ingatan _kagebunshin_ -ku mulai mengalir ke dalam kepalaku. Saat melihat ingatannya itu, aku sungguh tidak percaya. Aku segera membaringkan Minana lagi. Kemudian, aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Kubuka sedikit hordeng untuk mengintip keluar. Namun setelah kubuka, aku langsung menutupnya lagi.

"Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Kau pasti bercanda, kan?!" gumamku tidak percaya saat melihat keluar tadi.

"Ada apa, Lucky?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Maksudku, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan beberapa kata saja. Saat melihat keluar tadi, aku tambah sadar. Jika ada penghargaan siapa penguntit terbaik, pasti dialah yang menang.

"Kubilang, 'ada apa', _dattebane_?!"

Karena aku tidak menjawabnya, Minana langsung turun dari kasur. Ia terlihat sempoyongan. Aku segera menghampiri dan menggendong dirinya. Sesuai keinginannya, aku membawa Minana ke dekat jendela. Daripada dijelaskan, akan lebih baik jika dilihat sendiri.

Ada pagar kayu, sebuah pohon tinggi di balik pagar, dan atap rumah. Melihat pagar kayu, pohon, dan sudut atap rumah tersebut, aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah halaman belakang rumah Minana-chan, rumah keluarga Yondaime Hokage, kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Hoi, itu rumahku, kan?! Kenapa rumahku bisa ada di sana, _dattebane_?!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Lagipula, ada hal selain itu yang harusnya dipertanyakan... atau mungkin terjawab. Orang itu sudah tinggal di sini sejak dulu, di Konoha. Dia sudah memerhatikan Minana-chan sejak lahir. Tidak, tapi pasti sejak Minana Besar datang ke masa lalu. Dia sudah merencanakan pembunuhan Minana-chan sejak lama.

Melihat luasnya tempat persembunyian yang ada di bawah tanah, aku sadar kalau dia punya lebih dari 1 tempat tinggal di Konoha. Pasti ada jalan rahasia lain selain di rumah ini. Dan rumah-rumah itu pasti adalah tempat dimana ia bisa melihat kehidupan sehari-hari Minana-chan. Aku yakin itu.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Yohohoho, Reader-san. Kuroki kembali :3  
Maaf ya baru _update_ setelah sekian lama. Tanpa Kuroki sadari, ternyata Kuroki masuk ke dalam jurang yang di sebut jurang **_**discontinues**_ **T.T *sedang mencoba memanjat keluar***

 **Apa yang Reader-san rasakan setelah membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya?  
Ah, iya, jika dibandingkan dengan **_**chapter**_ **sebelum-sebelumnya,** _ **chapter**_ **ini lumayan pendek. Tadinya mau Kuroki perpanjang lagi, tapi nggak jadi karena takut kepanjangan :3**

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama bukan sop iler (?), akan Kuroki jawab *dor***  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Silahkan bilang juga jika ada typo, miss typo, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?). Karena Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**  
 **Kuroki juga minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.**

 _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***


	12. Chapter 12: Memperbaiki Hubungan

**Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya:**

 **-Lucky's POV-**

Karena aku tidak menjawabnya, Minana langsung turun dari kasur. Ia terlihat sempoyongan. Aku segera menghampiri dan menggendong dirinya. Sesuai keinginannya, aku membawa Minana ke dekat jendela. Daripada dijelaskan, akan lebih baik jika dilihat sendiri.

Ada pagar kayu, sebuah pohon tinggi di balik pagar, dan atap rumah. Melihat pagar kayu, pohon, dan sudut atap rumah tersebut, aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah halaman belakang rumah Minana-chan, rumah keluarga Yondaime Hokage, kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Hoi, itu rumahku, kan?! Kenapa rumahku bisa ada di sana, _dattebane_?!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Lagipula, ada hal selain itu yang harusnya dipertanyakan... atau mungkin terjawab. Orang itu sudah tinggal di sini sejak dulu, di Konoha. Dia sudah memerhatikan Minana-chan sejak lahir. Tidak, tapi pasti sejak Minana Besar datang ke masa lalu. Dia sudah merencanakan pembunuhan Minana-chan sejak lama.

Melihat luasnya tempat persembunyian yang ada di bawah tanah, aku sadar kalau dia punya lebih dari 1 tempat tinggal di Konoha. Pasti ada jalan rahasia lain selain di rumah ini. Dan rumah-rumah itu pasti adalah tempat dimana ia bisa melihat kehidupan sehari-hari Minana-chan. Aku yakin itu.

"Apanya yang '...Yah, sekarang aku sudah tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi. Jadi untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di sini (note: di _chapter_ 8).' Ini masih di Konoha, _dattebane_!" omel Minana-chan.

"Fasilitasku berada 10km di bawah Konoha, jarak yang cukup jauh dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Saat kubilang 'tidak tinggal di Konoha', aku benar, kan?"

"HUWAA!"

Spontan kami berdua berteriak saat mendengar suara seseorang selain kami. Cepat-cepat aku menutup hordengnya. Lalu berbalik arah. Namun saat melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Yang ada hanyalah kepulan asap putih yang mulai menghilang dan... beberapa barang di atas kasur. Sebelumnya tidak ada apapun di atas kasur.

Saat melihat kepulan asap putih tadi, cepat-cepat aku menurunkan Minana-chan. Kemudian menjauhinya. Minana-chan terlihat bingung saat aku melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa, Luck?" tanyanya.

"Ah, umm, aku baru ingat kalau 'kemutlakanku' sedang tidak stabil. T-tadi ada suara Shinigami itu, kan? Umm, melihat kepulan asap tadi, sepertinya yang datang adalah _kagebunshin_ -nya. Tapi karena suaranya tadi mengagetkanku, m-mungkin aku tanpa sadar menggunakan kekuatan darahku. K-karena itu aku menjauh agar M-Minana-chan tidak terluka," jawabku gugup.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Memperbaiki Hubungan yang "Hilang"**

.

Minana _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Lucky yang sedang menjauhi dirinya. Jinjit, jinjit. Cara Lucky menjauhinya seperti seorang 'pencuri culun' yang tertangkap basah dan mencoba kabur pelan-pelan tanpa suara saat korbannya sedang melihat.

"Oh, begitu. Terserah kau saja," balas Minana tidak semangat.

Kemudian Minana berjalan ke kasur. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan terjatuh. Obat yang ia minum sudah bekerja dan keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setumpuk buku, satu pakaian hitam yang dilipat rapi, beberapa lembar kertas, satu wadah lensa kontak, dan satu kantung kecil berisi sesuatu. Itu adalah barang-barang yang dibawa _kagebunshin_ Yukki. Diantara barang-barang yang ada, mata Minana langsung tertuju pada lembaran kertas yang ada di bawah kantung kecil. Terdapat tulisan tangan pada kertas tersebut.

' _Apa ia sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi? Itukah sebabnya ia meninggalkan beberapa catatan? Hmph, enak sekali ya jadi orang yang bisa melihat masa depan._ '

Lembaran pertama bertuliskan:  
 _Kantung kecil itu berisi obat untuk Lucky. Tolong diminum 2x sehari, siang dan malam. Bisa diminum sebelum atau setelah makan._

Spontan Minana mengambil kantung kecil yang dimaksud oleh isi catatan. Lalu melihat isinya. Terdapat banyak pil-pil kecil berwarna hitam di dalamnya.

Minana mengambil satu pil dari kantung kecil itu. Kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Warnanya hitam legam. Apa ini terbuat dari besi?" tanya Minana pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang itu apa?" tanya Lucky dari jauh.

"Katanya obat untukmu," jawab Minana.

Mendengar hal itu, Lucky segera mendekat ke Minana. Begitu Lucky berada di sampingnya, Minana memberikan pil di tangannya. Lucky menerimanya. Lalu sama seperti Minana, Lucky juga memeriksa pil tersebut. Namun Lucky menambahkan beberapa metode lain untuk memastikan bahwa pil itu bukan racun atau _non-makanan_.

Metode pertama: Lucky mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkan pil tersebut pada lampu. Ia pikir, warnanya akan berubah jika di arahkan ke sumber cahaya. Namun tidak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi.

Metode kedua: Lucky berjalan mendekati saklar. Ia mematikan lampu kamar ini. Ia pikir, warnanya akan berubah jika dibawa ke tempat yang gelap. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang aneh pada pil tersebut. Karena tidak ada yang aneh, Lucky kembali menghidupkan lampunya.

Metode ketiga, cara paling sederhana: Lucky menjilat pil tersebut.

"Tidak ada rasa," komen Lucky saat melakukannya.

Metode terakhir: Lucky mengendus pil tersebut. Namun saat melakukannya, wajahnya berubah jadi kisut. Spontan ia menjauhkan pil itu dari hidungnya.

"Uweeekk, bau besi dan bubuk mesiu."

Minana mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar hal itu. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Tee-hee, ketahuan, ya?" jawab Lucky sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Minana berancang-ancang untuk melempar buku-buku yang ada di atas kasur.

"T-tunggu, Minana-chan! Wajahmu tadi serius sekali! A-aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana! S-sungguh!" jelas Lucky sedikit panik.

Pada akhirnya Minana tidak jadi melemparkan buku-buku. Lucky merasa lega saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi, apa itu beracun?" tanya Minana kembali ke topik.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada bau dan tidak ada rasa. Tapi tadi dia bilang akan membuatkan obat untukku. 'Daripada menyegel kekuatanku, akan lebih baik jika menekannya dengan obat-obatan.' Begitulah katanya," jawab Lucky. "Yah, daripada terus memikirkannya, lebih baik langsung di coba saja," tambah Lucky seraya melempar pil itu ke mulutnya.

GLEK

Minana menelan ludah saat melihat Lucky memakan pilnya. Menunggu, menunggu. Dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Err, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Minana penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap cinta padamu–"

DUAK

Semua benda yang ada di dekatnya pun melayang ke muka Lucky. Lemparannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Tunggu! Kenapa? Aku benar, kan?" tanya Lucky bingung sambil mengelus-ngelus mukanya.

"BENAR DENGKULMU! BUKAN PERASAAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD, LUKISAN JELEK!" teriak Minana. Lagi-lagi Lucky berhasil mendapatkan 'pancingan' yang besar.

Minana menepuk jidatnya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya 'pasrah' dengan efek dari obat yang Lucky minum. Kemudian, Minana membaca lanjutan catatan yang Yukki tinggalkan.

Lembaran kedua bertuliskan:  
 _Kukembalikan jubah Lucky._

' _Jubah? Jubah apa?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

Buku-buku dan pakaian hitam tadi, semuanya Minana pakai sebagai 'senjata' untuk menyerang. Namun, Minana tidak perlu mencari kemana pakaian hitam itu terlempar. Lucky sekarang sedang membentangkan pakaian hitam yang ia cari.

Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

Saat dilipat tadi, itu hanya terlihat seperti pakaian/kain hitam biasa. Namun setelah dibentangkan, itu adalah jubah Akatsuki milik Lucky.

" **Hohoho, kenapa dia mengembalikan benda busuk ini padaku?** " tanya Lucky saat membentangkan jubah itu. Suaranya sedikit menyeramkan.

"Entahlah. Di sini tidak tertulis alasannya," jawab Minana setenang mungkin.

Lucky masih membentangkan jubah itu. Terkadang, ia juga membalikkan jubah itu untuk melihat bagian belakangnnya. Lucky yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang pelanggan yang sedang memperhatikan benda yang ingin dibelinya.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulakukan dengan jubah ini," ujar Lucky kembali ceria.

"Memangnya apa? Itu bukan hal yang berbahaya, kan?" tanya Minana.

"Fufufu, tenang saja, Minana-chan. Itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Aku hanya ingin mendeklarasikan kebaikanku pada dunia. Nyahahahaha..."

"Mendeklarasikan kebaikan? Huh, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Luck," komen Minana _sweatdrop_.

"Mendeklarasikan kebaikan ya mendeklarasikan kebaikan. Maksudku–(bla bla bla)."

Minana terlihat tidak peduli dengan pidato (?) yang Lucky sampaikan. Deklarasi adalah pernyataan ringkas dan jelas tentang suatu hal. Menurut Minana, kebaikan yang baik adalah sesuatu yang tidak di deklarasikan. Pada akhirnya, ia membaca catatan selanjutnya.

Lembaran ketiga bertuliskan:  
 _Tumpukan buku yang kuberikan ini adalah catatan 'Cara Melakukan Transplantasi Mata Iblis dengan Baik dan Benar'. Karena kau tidak tahu cara melakukannya dan Lucky juga tidak ingat, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kuberikan panduannya._ _Jika kau memang ingin melakukan trasnplantasi mata, peralatannya ada di bufet kecil dekat tempat tidur._

Setelah membaca itu, Minana melihat ke buku-buku yang yang ia lempar tadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, buku-buku itu masih berserakan, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah rapi. Malah, Lucky sedang membaca salah satunya.

"Kau... membaca surat ini juga, ya?" tanya Minana tidak semangat.

"Mata ini sangat berguna. Hanya diam di tempat, tapi bisa melihat segalanya. Aku tidak keberatan jika memberikannya padamu, Minana-chan," jawab Lucky dengan semangatnya.

"Fuuhh, entahlah. Melihat ingatan Minana Besar, aku merasa mata itu banyak sisi negatifnya daripada positifnya," balas Minana masih tidak semangat.

Lucky menghentikan acara bacanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Minana.

"Eh? Tunggu! Jadi Minana-chan tidak mau melakukan transplantasi mata?"

"Bukannya tidak mau..."

Minana tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pada akhirnya, ia membaca catatan selanjutnya.

Lembaran keempat bertuliskan:  
 _Lensa kontak 'plus' wadahnya.  
Ini adalah benda yang kubuat bersama Lucky 16 tahun lalu.  
Lucky bilang, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Dan lensa kontak inilah jawabannya.  
Sepertinya dia ingin membuat lensa kontak ini sejak pertama kali Minana Besar menggunakan jurus mustahil. Tapi karena tidak tahu cara membuatnya dan tidak tahu keberadaanku, jadi ya begitu.  
Jika aku punya 'keinginan' untuk tertawa, aku pasti akan tertawa saat melihat Lucky pergi mencari-cari diriku. Padahal, sejak dulu aku sudah ada di Konoha.  
Apa kau ingat dengan guru yang menjadi wali kelas Minato, Kushina, dan dirimu saat di Akademi? Ya, itu aku. Apa kau ingat? Dia punya mata merah, kan? Oh, iya, kau kan tidak terlalu ingat penampilanku saat itu._

Saat membaca bagian itu, kertas yang Minana pegang sedikit lecek. Genggaman tangannya terlalu kuat hingga membuat kertas yang ia pegang menjadi tidak mulus lagi. Amarah Minana terlihat jelas.

"Tenanglah, Minana-chan..." ujar Lucky sambil memegang tangan Minana.

Genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur. Ucapan Lucky berhasil membuat Minana tenang.

"Jadi, saat itu dia menjadi siapa? Si 'Makhluk Rendah Berpandangan Sempit' itu?" tanya Lucky tanpa menyaring lagi kata-katanya.

"Seperti yang 'Shinigami Batu' ini bilang, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana penampilannya saat itu. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama, atau mungkin dia sudah membuatku lupa. Yang kuingat hanyalah nama panggilannya, yaitu Nueno-sensei. Tapi, jika aku tidak salah ingat, Nueno itu tidak seperti Shinigami Batu. Maksudku, Nueno bisa mengekpresikan perasaannya, tidak seperti Shinigami Batu yang selalu datar," jawab Minana.

"Makhluk rendah berpandangan sempit itu... dia bukannya tidak bisa berekspresi, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan arti dari berekspresi," ujar Lucky membenarkan.

"Tapi, saat dia jadi Nueno–"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Nueno, tapi saat aku melihat Namikaze Yukki, melihat dirinya secara langsung, aku jadi tahu kenapa dia selalu memasang ekspresi datar. Jika untuk dirinya sendiri, dia tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. Namun jika sedang menyamar atau menjadi orang lain, ia bisa memasang ekspresi dengan alasan 'sesuai latar belakang dan sifat karakter yang ia buat'," potong Lucky.

Minana terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Lucky. Meski itu berdasarkan asumsi saja, tapi hanya itu jawaban yang bisa mereka temukan.

 _Keinginanmu adalah menghancurkan masa depan Minana dan Lucky masa kini._

 _Itu adalah keinginan terakhir sebelum kau mati. Tidak sopan bila aku tidak mengabulkannya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya tujuan hidup. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan keinginanmu itu._

Tanpa sadar, Minana mengingat perkataan Yukki (note: _chapter_ 7). Itu adalah alasan kenapa Yukki melakukan semua ini.

' _Tidak punya keinginan apapun jika itu demi diri sendiri, tapi rela melakukan apapun jika itu untuk orang lain. Apa kau..._ '

"Yah, memang agak kasihan, tapi tetap saja aku benci dia. Pokoknya aku benci semua yang mencoba menyakiti Minana-chan!" seru Lucky.

"Termasuk dirimu?" celetuk Minana.

"Iya, termasuk diriku!" jawab Lucky semangat.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras. Pipi Lucky memerah karena tamparan yang Minana berikan.

"Jangan membenci dirimu, _dattebane_!" desis Minana. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenci semua orang jika mereka mencoba membunuhku, tapi aku tidak terima jika kau membenci dirimu sendiri karena hal yang sama! Bukankah sudah kubilang 'tidak apa-apa'?!"

Lucky hanya terdiam. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf..." gumamnya pelan.

"Fuuhh..." Minana menghela napas saat melihat Lucky yang terdiam.

Lalu, Minana menarik kalung Yang yang ia pakai. Kemudian memberikannya pada Lucky. Lucky langsung panik saat Minana menyodorkan kalung itu padanya.

"T-t-t-t-t-tu-tu-tunggu dulu! I-i-i-i-tu–"

"Ini adalah kristalisasi dari _chakra_ dan kesadaran Minana sebelumnya. Kau juga bisa menganggap ini sebagai Minana Besar," potong Minana menjelaskan. "Lucky masa depan mengkristalkan _chakra_ dan kesadaran Minana Besar dan memecahkannya menjadi dua, dalam bentuk kalung simbol Yin dan Yang. Lalu Lucky masa depan memberikan kalung simbol Yin pada Naru-nii-chan dan kalung simbol Yang padaku. Aku bisa mengerti jika ia memberikannya pada Naru-nii-chan, tapi kenapa ia juga memberikan 'Minana Besar' padaku? Aku sudah memiliki semua ingatan Minana Besar, jadi harusnya tidak ada alasan," tambah Minana.

"M-mu-mu-mungkin untuk melindungimu?"

"Yang bertugas untuk melindungiku itu adalah Kau, bukan 'aku'," jawab Minana.

Lucky masih belum mengambilnya. Minana menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, memberi tanda untuk segera mengambilnya. Lucky masih terlihat ragu, tapi pada akhirnya, ia mengambil kalung tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau saja yang menyimpan kalung ini. Jika tidak ada hal mendesak yang membuat Minana Besar turun tangan saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, aku yakin jika ia keluar, ia akan langsung menemuimu. Bahkan jika Minana Besar hanya akan keluar saat keadaan terdesak (setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi 4), tidak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, kupikir hanya kau yang bisa menjaga kalung ini. Kau kan abadi."

GLEK

Lucky menelan ludahnya. Mukanya terlihat merah. Tangannya masih gemetaran saat menerima kalung dengan liontin Yang tersebut.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mina-Minana, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa k-k-kau yakin m-memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Lucky gagap.

"Iya," jawab Minana singkat.

"B-b-b-baiklah..."

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Lucky memakai kalung tersebut ke lehernya. Setelah terpakai, wajah Lucky tambah merah.

"Kau kenapa, Luck? Mukamu merah seperti tomat," tanya Minana heran.

"Hehehe, entah kenapa ini agak sedikit memalukan. Karena kalung ini adalah Minana Besar dan aku sedang memakainya, aku merasa seperti sedang dipeluk–"

DUAK

Sebuah tendangan meluncur —tepat— ke muka Lucky. Karena hal itu, Lucky langsung terlempar. Sebelum Lucky terlempar, Minana sudah mengambil kembali kalung miliknya.

" **Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya aku menyesal karena memberikannya padamu. Jadi kuambil lagi,** " ujar Minana seraya memakai kalungnya.

Masih tersungkur, Lucky mengarahkan tangannya pada Minana, mencoba meraih benda yang baru saja diambil darinya. "Tidaaaaakkkkk~~," teriak Lucky mendramatis.

"BERISIK!" teriak Minana.

Lucky langsung diam seribu bahasa. Karena 'benda yang diambil darinya' tidak dikembalikan, Lucky guling-guling di lantai. Minana menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakukan Lucky yang kekanak-kanakkan.

' _Fuuuhh, ini siapa yang anak kecil..._ ' pikir Minana _sweatdrop_.

Tanpa memperdulikan _kegalauan_ Lucky, Minana mengambil wadah lensa kontak yang ada di atas tumpukan buku. Sepertinya wadah lensa kontak itu ikut terlempat saat Minana tadi melempar Lucky dengan semua barang ada di atas kasur.

"Kenapa ia memberikan barang seperti ini padamu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau lensa kontak adalah benda yang paling tidak berguna di dunia?" tanya Lucky tiba-tiba. Sikapnya kembali seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Entahlah," jawab Minana.

Perlahan Minana membuka wadahnya. Lensa kontak itu memiliki warna yang sama seperti warna matanya, yaitu berwarna biru langit.

Di Dunia Shinobi, lensa kontak adalah sesuatu yang jarang dipakai. Bagi _shinobi_ yang memiliki penglihatan kurang baik, mereka cenderung memakai kacamata. Pasalnya, jika seorang _shinobi_ memakai lensa kontak dalam pertempuran, kemudian pingsan dalam keadaan memakai lensa kontak, mungkin saat sadar, mereka akan mengalami kebutaan secara permanen.

"Kertasnya ada lima, kan? Mungkin masih ada lanjutannya," ujar Lucky sambil menunjuk kertas yang ada di tangan Minana.

Minana kembali melihat kertas lecak yang ada di tangannya. Meski masih kesal dengan isi dari lembaran keempat, pada akhirnya Minana mengikuti kata-kata Lucky.

Lembaran kelima bertuliskan:  
 _Minana, Lucky, kalian berdua tahu, kan? Sekali memiliki mata iblis, itu tidak akan bisa di non-aktifkan, kecuali kehabisan reiryoku atau chakra. Tidak peduli kalian menyamar menjadi siapa, selama memiliki mata iblis, mata kalian akan selalu berwarna merah. Bahkan jika kalian memakai lensa kontak untuk menutupi warnanya, mata kalian akan tetap berwarna merah.  
Itu sebabnya, dulu, Lucky memintaku mengajarinya cara membuat lensa kontak ini.  
Lensa kontak ini berbeda dengan lensa kontak yang ada di dunia shinobi. Lensa kontak ini bisa menekan 98% kekuatan suatu doujutsu. Lensa kontak ini juga akan menutupi warna mata dari doujutsu tersebut. Saat kubilang 'menekan kekuatan doujutsu', berarti itu juga bisa menekan efek samping dari mata iblis. Dengan kata lain, kau bisa menangis atau tidur dengan nyenyak saat memakai lensa kontak ini.  
Jangan khawatir, lensa kontak ini sangat aman meski dipakai untuk tidur. Bahkan jika kau ingin memakainya seumur hidup tanpa melepaskannya sekalipun, itu tidak masalah. Aku saja pernah memakainya selama 500 tahun _— _tanpa pernah dilepas_ — _dan tidak ada masalah pada penglihatanku._

 _P,S,: Aku juga memakainya saat mengajar di Akademi beberapa bulan lalu. Apa kau ingat?_

 _P.P.S.: 16 tahun lalu, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha, Lucky menitipkan lensa kontak ini pada Minato. Namun saat Minana Besar meninggal, ia malah meletakkan lensa kontak ini di batu nisan'mu'. Karena tidak mau benda bagus ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah, aku mengambilnya. M-maksudku menyimpannya sampai aku bisa memberikannya padamu seperti sekarang._

"500 tahun?" komen Lucky setelah membaca catatan tersebut. "Maksudnya umur 'Makhluk rendah berpandangan sempit' itu 500 tahun lebih? Apa-apaan itu?! Padahal penampilannya terlihat seperti umur 24 tahun! Tunggu dulu! Kalau umurnya 500 tahun lebih, terus umur asliku berapa?! Karena penampilanku terlihat seperti umur 21 tahun, berarti umurku masih 21, kan? IYA KAN?!"

Lucky frustasi sendiri saat menyadari kebenaran tentang dirinya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan guling-guling (lagi) di lantai. Karena amnesia yang ia alami, Lucky tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Meski begitu, saat Yukki bilang tentang tubuh H2O dan tubuh darah, Lucky sadar kalau dia hanyalah manusia buatan. Dan Yukkilah penciptanya.

"Kenyataan itu memang pahit, ya, Lolicon-san?" Senyum 'jahat' terlihat jelas di wajah Minana saat mengatakan hal itu.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK! JANGAN MEMBERIKU JULUKAN SEPERTI ITUUU! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENIKAH JIKA UMURKU SETUA ITU?!" teriak Lucky histeris.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tetap bisa menikah, _dattebane_. Tapi kalau orang-orang tahu tentang umurmu yang sebenarnya, Kau pasti akan dipanggil 'Pedofil'," balas Minana. Senyum 'jahat' masih terukir di wajah Minana.

"TIDAAAAAAAKK~~~~~~!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Lucky yang guling-guling tidak karuan (?), Minana kembali melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia membaca semua yang tertulis di kertas itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia membaca semuanya sekaligus.

' _Enak sekali ya bisa melihat masa depan. Ia bahkan bisa menyesuaikan isi catatan ini dengan reaksi kami saat membacanya. Catatan ini terlihat seperti dia sedang berbicara pada kami secara langsung,_ ' batin Minana.

* * *

 **(Dua Jam Sebelumnya)**

 **-Di Tempat Yukki-**

"...TERUS BAGAIMANA CARAKU MEMBUNUH ORANG SEPERTI ITU, _DATTEBANE_?!"

Bahkan jika Yukki sudah jauh dari tempat Minana, tapi suara Minana menggema sampai ke lorong sini. Yukki menghela napas saat mendengar raungan (?) Minana.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku," balas Yukki, meski ia tahu kalau Minana tidak akan mendengarnya. " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" seru Yukki.

BOFF

Sebuah tiruan muncul di sebelah Yukki. Tiruan yang identik sekali dengan yang asli.

"Kau buatlah obat untuk Lucky. Raciklah obat tersebut dalam waktu 1 jam. Jika tidak yakin bisa selesai dalam waktu 1 jam, panggillah beberapa _bunshin_ di ruangan itu untuk membantumu."

 _Kagebunshin_ Yukki mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian _kagebunshin_ Yukki berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan, sedangkan Yukki yang asli tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

' _Semoga aku sampai tepat waktu di Gunung Myoboku,_ ' batin Yukki.

Lalu Yukki menghilang di persimpangan selanjutnya.

...

...

 **-Di Gunung Myoboku-**

 **-Naruto's POV-**

Sudah beberapa hari aku tinggal di Gunung Myoboku. Di sini, aku sedang mempelajari _Sennin_ Mode. Berkat mimpi yang kualami, aku sudah hampir menguasainya. Bahkan _rasen_ _shuriken_ yang sebelumnya tidak boleh kugunakan karena menyebabkan cidera, kini bisa kugunakan tanpa ada resiko saat dalam _sennin_ mode. Meski begitu, sekarang aku mulai membenci mimpi-mimpi itu.

Jika mimpi yang kualami itu adalah sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan, kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat kejadian 1 hari kedepan saja? Kenapa mimpi itu tidak menunjukkan semua kejadian di masa depan? Jika begitu, akukan bisa menghentikan Ero-sannin pergi ke Amegakure, atau mungkin pergi menyelamatkannya. Untuk apa aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok jika tidak bisa mengubah apapun?

Aku yang sekarang... sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Alasan kami mempelajari _sennin_ mode hanya satu, yaitu membalaskan dendam Ero-sannin.

Saat membaca novel pertama buatan Ero-sannin, banyak... banyak hal yang baru kumengerti:

 _Jika balas dendam disebut keadilan, itu akan melahirkan balas dendam yang lebih besar._

 _Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak akan pernah saling memahami._

"Ero-sannin..." panggilku. Tentu saja dia tidak akan meresponnya.

Air mataku serasa ingin keluar saat membaca novel Ero-sannin tadi. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Ero-sannin pasti tidak ingin aku menjadi bagian dari rantai balas dendam. Meski begitu...

 _Bagaimana caramu mengatasi kebencian demi menciptakan kedamaian?_

Aku tidak tahu... bagaimana caranya. Aku... tidak tahu. Bahkan Uzumaki Naruto saja tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu?

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Kuharap. mimpi selanjutnya adalah mimpi dimana diriku sudah menguasai _sennin_ mode sepenuhnya.

...

...

...

' _Eh? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!_ '

Konoha rata dengan tanah. Semuanya terbunuh. Lalu, aku tersungkur dengan banyak batang hitam yang ditusuk dibadanku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya _chakra_ Pain mengalir ke tubuhku dan membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

' _Apa ini mimpi? Ini mimpi, kan?_ '

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Aku juga masih ingat saat Pain membunuh Kakek Sennin (baca: katak hijau tua, Fukasaku). Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat... melihat kematian semuanya.

"Lukanya dangkal dan tidak kena bagian vitalmu. Dengan ini, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas," ujar Pain.

 _Aku harus bangun._

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Seluruh tubuhku meneriakkan hal yang sama... Aku harus bangun dari mimpi buruk ini!

"Bertahanlah bocah!"

DEG

Seseorang menyemangatiku. Tidak, bukan seseorang, tapi istri Kakek Sennin, Shima.

"Kau tidak perlu peduli apapun yang dikatakannya! Kau adalah anak dalam ramalan... anak yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini! Jadi, kau tidak boleh kalah!" Nenek Shima terus menyemangatiku. "Jiraiya-chan serta Ayah (baca: Fukasaku) mempercayaimu dan mempertaruhkan akan kuampuni jika kau kalah begitu saja!" lanjutnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Nenek Shima terpental. Aku langsung tahu kalau Painlah yang melakukannya.

"Katak cerewet," ujar Pain dengan datar.

"Kau..!"

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, tapi ia terlihat tidak peduli.

"Saatnya membawamu..."

' _Aku harus bangun dari mimpi buruk ini..!_ '

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang. Ia langsung menyerang Pain. Menyadari hal itu, Pain melompat jauh. Ia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Bantuan?" gumam Pain pelan.

Melihat Hinata datang, pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku langsung membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. ' _Hinata akan terbunuh._ ' Begitulah isi pikiranku.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau membawa Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

"Kenapa kemari? Cepat Pergi! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkannya!" suruhku.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata.

DEG

Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya. Hinata tidaklah bodoh. Aku tahu itu. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Demi diriku? Tidak, jangan!

"Ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri..." tambahnya.

"Bicara apa kau! Jangan ke tempat berbahaya begini hanya karena alasan seperti itu!"

Aku harus bangun! Meski ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak mau Hinata terbunuh! Ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi! Aku harus bangun sekarang juga!

"Berdiri di sini adalah kemauanku sendiri. Aku tidak takut mati jika itu untuk melindungimu. Karena aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

' _Berhenti!_ '

Suaraku tidak sampai. Hinata mulai menghancurkan batang hitam yang menusuk kedua tanganku. Namun saat ingin menghancurkan batang hitam yang lain, Pain mementalkannya.

Dia tidak menyerah. Hinata terus mencoba menghancurkan batang hitam yang menusukku, tapi disaat itu pula, Pain mementalkannya.

"Jangan ke sini, Hinata," pintaku.

Aku bahkan memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya sempoyongan seperti itu. Dia terus berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Pain datar.

Satu detik kemudian, Pain mengendalikan tubuh Hinata. Dengan jurusnya itu, ia membanting Hinata dengan keras. Lalu, menusuk Hinata dengan batang hitam.

 _Ini bukanlah mimpi._

Ini adalah pemandangan terburuk dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan. Jika aku tetap tidak bangun meski melihat hal menyakitkan, berarti ini adalah kenyataan. Bodohnya aku menganggap ini mimpi dan membiarkan Hinata mati...

 **-End of Naruto's POV-**

Dalam sekejap, Yukki sudah sampai di Gunung Myoboku. Bahkan jika dia tidak membuat kontrak dengan salah satu katak di Gunung Myoboku, dengan _jikugan_ _ninjutsu_ , ia tetap bisa datang ke tempat ini.

Ia sekarang sedang berdiri di udara. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di sini sama seperti perkiraannya. Sebagian wilayah sudah hancur. Beberapa katak raksasa sedang mencoba menghentikan sumber masalah. Lalu, seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di atas katak raksasa bernama Gamabunta.

"GGRRRAAAOOOO!"

Auman keras yang menyakitkan telinga. Bahkan auman itu juga menghempaskan katak raksasa yang mengelilinginya.

"Cih, aku terlambat, ya?" desis Yukki.

Yukki mengarahkan tangannya ke semua katak yang terhempas. Satu detik kemudian, para katak itu kini berada di dekatnya, tepatnya di bawah kakinya. Lalu Yukki mendekati seseorang yang berdiri di atas salah satu katak. Seseorang itu memiliki rambut seperti durian dan berwarna kuning, serta berpakaian seperti jounin Konoha.

"Fuuhh, untung saja kau tidak terbunuh, Namikaze Minato," ujar Yukki sambil menghela napas. Mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan lega.

Orang yang dipanggil Namikaze Minato itu langsung menoleh ke arah Yukki. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yukki yang sedang berdiri di udara.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato spontan. ' _Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya._ '

Yukki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Pandangannya sekarang sedang fokus pada 'sumber masalah'. Meski terlihat berbeda, tapi Yukki tahu kalau itu adalah Kyuubi. Melihat penampilan Kyuubi seperti 'tulang yang dibalut kulit', mungkin karena masih 8 ekor yang keluar.

"Padahal aku sudah memasang 'pembatas mimpi' pada ingatannya itu. Saat bermimpi bertarung dengan Orochimaru di Jembatan Tenchi, dirinya yang di sini tidak terpengaruh karena 'pembatas' tersebut. Kenapa sekarang malah..." gumam Yukki pelan.

Namun Minato dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

' _Bagaimana ia tahu kalau Naruto pernah bermimpi seperti itu? Apakah dia..?_ '

Minato memperhatikan Yukki dengan seksama. Rambut putih, kimono hitam, jubah putih dengan simbol salib dan lingkaran, dan sebuah pedang di pinggang kirinya.

' _Dia..!_ '

Minato mengambil _kunai_ mata-tiganya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan _kunai_ itu pada Yukki.

" **Aku ingat! Kau orang yang menghapus ingatan dan menghentikanku untuk ikut dengan Jiraiya-sensei, kan?** "

Setiap kata-kata Minato penuh dengan amarah. Meski tidak punya ekspresi, simpati, dan empati, Yukki tahu itu.

" **Jawa–** "

JLEB

Kata-kata Minato terhenti saat Yukki menusuk tangannya sendiri ke _kunai_ Minato.

"Apa kau puas? Jika sudah, aku akan fokus untuk menghentikan itu," ujar Yukki sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang mengamuk. "Ah, sial, aku lupa kalau aku tidak boleh terluka. _Kagebunshin_ -ku yang ada di lab pasti hilang semua."

Minato terdiam saat mendengar semua kata-kata Yukki. Apalagi semua ucapannya itu sangat datar dan tidak ada intonasi.

' _Apa dia mencoba membantu?_ ' pikir Minato bingung.

Namun Minato tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kyuubi sedang memfokuskan _chakra_ -nya pada satu titik, di atas mulutnya. Minato dan Yukki tahu kalau itu adalah _bijuudama_.

Minato melakukan beberapa _handseal_ untuk menteleport _bijuudama_ itu. Namun sebelum ia selesai, Yukki mencengkram kepala Minato dengan tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau diam saja!" seru Yukki seraya mengarahkan tangannya yang lain pada Kyuubi. "Hanya karena tanggal kematianmu sudah berubah menjadi tanda '?', bukan berarti kau tidak akan mati. Kyuubi adalah 'musuh alami'mu. Jadi biar aku saja yang menanganinya. Kau diam saja di sini," tambah lagi Yukki.

Satu detik kemudian, Kyuubi menembakkan bijuudama pada mereka. Namun dengan _jikugan_ _ninjutsu_ , Yukki memindahkan _bijuudama_ itu ke suatu tempat. Alhasil, mereka tidak terkena dampak ledakannya. Lalu, Yukki menghilang dari hadapan Minato. Dalam sekejap, ia berpindah di atas kepala Kyuubi.

"Baiklah..." gumam Yukki seraya menyentuh kening Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun sebelum ia memulai, ekor Kyuubi menyerangnya. Beruntung Yukki berhasil menghindar dengan melompat turun.

"Hanya sebentar. **Berhentilah sebentar...** "

Karena terbawa suasana, tanpa sadar Yukki mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ -nya. Untuk sesaat, gerakan Kyuubi terhenti. Melihat kesempatan ini, Yukki menarik _zanpakutou_ -nya. Kemudian melemparnya ke arah Kyuubi. Karena tidak memiliki bentuk fisik, pedang itu hanya menembus Kyuubi, tanpa memberikan luka apapun.

" **Lupa cara berdiri sampai aku selesai memperbaiki segelnya...** "

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ambruk. Kakinya terlihat lemas.

" **...Lupa cara menggerakkan ekor sampai aku selesai memperbaiki segelnya...** "

Delapan ekornya yang berkibas-kibas, kini menjadi diam.

" **...Lupa cara bicara atau teriak-teriak sampai aku selesai memperbaiki segelnya...** "

Yukki terus-menerus memberi perintah pada _zanpakutou_ -nya. Meski _zanpakutou_ -nya tidak berada di tangannya, tapi Yukki masih terhubung dengan _zanpakutou_ -nya berkat seutas benang yang terbuat dari rohnya. Selain agar bisa saling 'berkomunikasi', Yukki sengaja melilitnya dengan benang agar _zanpakutou_ -nya tidak jatuh ke dasar bumi.

Setelah melumpuhkan Kyuubi, Yukki menarik _zanpakutou_ -nya. Begitu memasukkannya kembali ke sarung pedang, Yukki mulai memasukkan kembali _chakra_ Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Namikaze Naruto.

Selain itu, di tempat Minato, seekor katak tua hijau menghampirinya. Dia adalah Fukasaku, seekor katak yang mengajari Jiraiya, Minato, dan Naruto cara menggunakan _sennin_ mode.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minato-chan?" tanya Fukasaku sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Minato.

Minato tidak menjawab. Sejak tadi, ia mencoba menahan diri agar tidak muntah.

' _Perasaan mengerikan apa ini? Seolah ada banyak mata pedang yang menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa kalau bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan tertebas. Tubuhku juga terasa berat. Isi perutku serasa mau keluar. Ini terasa lebih buruk dibandingkan sebelumnya_ (note: di _chapter_ 6). _,_ ' batin Minato.

Setelah beberapa menit, Minato berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Fukasaku-sama. Padahal aku ada di sampingnya..."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang tahu kalau ini akan terjadi," balas Fukasaku. "Yang membuatku tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto-chan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Padahal sebelum tidur dia baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin karena mimpi," jawab Minato.

"Mimpi?" tanya Fukasaku bingung.

Minato mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Naruto pernah bilang kalau ia selalu bermimpi tentang apa yang akan terjadi satu hari kedepan. Jika ia mengamuk saat sedang tidur, mungkin tadi ia bermimpi buruk. Dengan kata lain, besok akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

Saat memikirkan hal itu, Minato turun dari kepala Gamabunta. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Yukki.

 **-Minato's POV-**

Aku sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sekarang sedang memperbaiki segel di tubuh Naruto. Ia membantu kami, tapi apa ini akan baik-baik saja?

Dia adalah orang yang menghentikanku untuk ikut dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Dia adalah orang yang membiarkan Jiraiya-sensei mati. Setelah melakukan semua itu, dia malah menghibur kami agar tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang kematian Jiraiya-sensei. Dia itu egois.

"Fuuhh..." Ia menghela napas.

Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah selesai memperbaiki segelnya. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tubuh Naruto tidak terluka meski sudah mengeluarkan 8 ekor.

Meski sudah selesai, tapi tangannya masih menyentuh perut Naruto. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia memejamkan matanya. Melihat hal itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Setelah memperbaiki segelnya, apa ia akan melepas segelnya lagi?

" **Menjauhlah dari anakku!** " perintahku seraya mengarahkan _kunai_ _hiraishin_ -ku.

"..." Tidak ada respon apapun darinya.

Melihat hal itu, aku menarik kerah jubahnya. Lalu melemparnya. Anehnya, ia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Ia terlihat pasrah.

"Apa aku semencurigakan itu?" tanyanya. Perlahan ia membuka mata.

' _Iya!_ ' Tentu saja aku tidak menyuarakannya.

Ia mulai bangun. Lalu aku memasang kuda-kudaku.

"Tunggu! Tenanglah, Minato-chan!" pinta Fukasaku-sama. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di pundakku.

"Tapi dia adalah orang yang membunuh–"

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu sejak Pertapa Agung memberitahukan ramalannya pada Jiraiya-chan. Yukki juga ada di sana saat itu. Meski begitu, Jiraiya-chan tetap memilih untuk mengikuti ramalan itu meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya," potong Fukasaku-sama menjelaskan.

Entah bagaimana Fukasaku-sama mengenalnya. Kupikir, ia adalah 'orang' yang suka menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

Lalu dia merogok sesuatu di balik jubahnya. Kemudian memberikan sesuatu itu padaku. Itu adalah sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna hijau dan... kalung dengan liontin Yin. Saat melihat kalung ini, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada satu hal.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kalung ini adalah 'Minana'. Enam belas tahun lalu, sebelum ia lenyap sepenuhnya, Lucky mengkristalisasi _chakra_ dan kesadaran Minana dalam kalung ini. Namun karena kejadian saat penyelamatan Kazekage beberapa bulan lalu, yah, kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kan? Lalu, Minana mencoba mempertahankan keberadaannya dengan menyerap _chakra_ Kyuubi. Ia berhasil mempertahankan 'tubuhnya', tapi kesadarannya hampir hilang karena terpengaruh kebencian yang ada dalam _chakra_ Kyuubi," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku menerima gulungan dan kalungnya. Bisa kulihat tangan kanannya yang masih terluka. Padahal ia memiliki mata iblis. Bukankah ia bisa meniru jurus _refresh_ milik Minana? Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Apa ia merasa tidak enak padaku?

"Lalu gulungan itu adalah informasi yang mungkin kau cari. Aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi aku menulisnya. Pada akhirnya, Kau dan Minana itu sama. Harus dijelaskan dulu agar kalian mau mengerti," tambahnya.

Saat dia bilang Minana...

"Minana yang kukenal dan Minana anakku, apa mereka orang yang sama?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal itu. Jika diingat-ingat, ia selalu membuatku lupa jika itu berhubungan dengan informasi 'siapa sebenarnya Minana (besar)'. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku memikirkan keganjilan itu, dan puluhan kali itu pula ia selalu membuatku lupa. Tapi, mungkin karena terlalu sering melakukannya pada orang yang sama, jurusnya mulai melemah.

"Fukasaku-kun, bisakah kau menjauh? Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar ini selain Minato-kun," pintanya.

Fukasaku-sama menurutinya. Saat ia berkata begitu, aku sedikit takut kalau ia akan membuatku lupa lagi. Lagipula, alasan kenapa ingatanku kembali adalah karena penampilannya mirip dengan orang yang selalu masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin.

"Ya, kau benar. Uzumaki Minana yang kau kenal itu sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Minana, anakmu."

Saat mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut. Maksudku, semuanya jadi terhubung. Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa dulu Minana (besar) bersikap kasar dan seenaknya padaku dan Kushina; kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya; kenapa dulu aku selalu ingin melindunginya; kenapa ia selalu menggunakan _kagebunshin_ untuk menyelesaikan misi; dan alasan kenapa ia tahu tentang penyerangan Kyuubi.

Lalu alasan kenapa Minana anakku, meminta untuk memotong rambutnya... agar terlihat berbeda dengan Minana (besar) saat masih kecil. Alasan kenapa Minana anakku memiliki _chakra_ yang berbeda dengan Minana besar, mungkin karena Minana anakku tidak memiliki mata iblis. Entah bagaimana suatu _doujutsu_ bisa mengubah aura _chakra_ seseorang sampai seperti itu. Lalu, alasan kenapa Minana anakku pergi dari rumah adalah...

"Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di masa depan? Apakah mimpi buruk yang Naruto alami tadi adalah alasan kenapa Minana kembali ke masa lalu? Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi di masa depan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar ayah dan anak. Begitu aku menjawab satu pertanyaan, kalian pasti akan menanyakan hal lain. Lagi dan lagi dan terus begitu. Aku sudah susah-susah menulisnya karena aku tidak punya waktu mengobrol maupun menghapus ingatanmu."

Meski tidak ada intonasi pada nada bicaranya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia... sedikit kesal.

"Aku akan kembali ke labku. Kalau kau mau tahu alasan kenapa ia kembali ke masa lalu, tanya saja sendiri. Dan semoga gulungan itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. _Jaa ne_ ," tambahnya seraya menunjuk gulungan yang sedang kupegang. Satu detik kemudian, ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Melihat ia pergi, aku menyimpan gulungan dan kalung Yin di sakuku. Kemudian menggendong Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Naruto-chan ke Konoha. Jika mimpi Naruto-chan menjadi kenyataan, itu berarti kau harus segera melaporkannya pada Hokage," ujar Fukasaku-sama. Ia dan Shima-sama menghampiriku setelah dia —Namikaze Yukki— menghilang.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi di sini," tambah Shima-sama.

Meski sedikit sulit karena sedang menggendong Naruto, aku membungkukkan badanku. Lalu berkata, "Maaf aku. Dan terimakasih banyak."

...

...

Dengan jurus pembalik _kuchiyose_ , aku tiba di Konoha dalam sekejap. Sekarang, aku sedang berdiri di depan rumah. Agar tidak membangunkan Kushina, aku masuk ke rumah dengan _hiraishin_ level 1. Ada alasan kenapa aku membawa Naruto ke rumah, bukan memeriksa keadaannya di rumah sakit. Sebisa mungkin, aku pergi ke kamar Naruto tanpa membuat suara. Setelah sampai, aku membaringkan Naruto di kasur. Kemudian, aku melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_ ," gumamku pelan sekali.

BOFF

Sebuah tiruan yang sama persis seperti diriku. Aku menyuruh _kagebunshin_ -ku untuk membawa Godaime Hokage ke sini. Selain meminta Godaime Hokage sendiri untuk memeriksa Naruto, aku juga harus melaporkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan terjadi besok.

Sambil menunggu Godaime Hokage dan _kagebunshin_ -ku, aku membaca gulungan yang ia berikan.

 _Pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Namikaze Yukki. Aku adalah shinigami yang datang dari dimensi lain yang disebut Soul Society. Aku datang ke dunia ini untuk melakukan misi rahasia. Meski dibilang misi rahasia, tapi 950 tahun telah berlalu dan aku masih belum menyelesaikannya._

 _Sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, aku akan memberitahumu tentang keluarga kita, Klan Namikaze yang kubangun di Dunia ini. Lalu akan kuberitahu juga... alasan kenapa kedua orang tuamu mati setelah kau dilahirkan._

.

.

 **-End of Minato's POV-**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Chapter**_ **12...** _ **done**_ **.** **Yo, Reader-san, kita ketemu (?) lagi. Nih,** _ **chapter**_ **12-nya. Bagaimana rasanya setelah membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa Reader-san menyukainya? Maaf jika terlalu pendek (karena** _ **word**_ **-nya hanya 5k+). Jika dibandingkan dengan _chapter_ sebelum-sebelumnya, menurut Kuroki, 5k itu terlalu pendek. Pengen ditambah, kalau bisa sampai 10k, tapi... tapi... jurang **_**discontinues**_ **ini terlalu dalam (?). Dan si siscon (baca: situasi dan condisi (?)) malah mencoba menghentikan Kuroki untuk merangkak keluar T.T  
Menjauhlah dari Kuroki, dasar siscon! *garuk tembok***

 **Jika ada bagian yang membuat Reader-san bingung, katakan/tanyakan saja. Selama jawabannya bukan sop iler (?), akan Kuroki jawab :v  
Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam ff ini, katakan saja. Kuroki hanyalah manusia binasa (?) yang tak luput dari kesalahan.  
Kalau ada yang mau ngasih kripik (baca: kritik) juga silahkan. Lumayan buat cemilan tengah malam *plak***

 **Kuroki juga minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***


	13. Chapter 13: Klan Namikaze

**A/N: Hanya saran. Bacanya pelan-pelan saja. Pelan... pelan~ sekali. Pokoknya hati-hati pas baca** _ **chapter**_ **ini. Kuroki takut lidah atau hati kalian keseleo (?). Soalnya beberapa kata/kalimat di** _ **chapter**_ **ini agak sedikit rada-rada (?). Intinya, selamat membaca :3**

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Yukki's POV-**

353 tahun telah berlalu sejak eksekusi Minana. Tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan. Pekerjaan shinigami di dimensi ini sudah dialihkan dengan "proyek". Proyek adalah benda berbentuk dadu yang berfungsi untuk menutup paksa _kuumon_ agar tidak ada hollow yang datang dan mengirim roh plus ke Soul Society/Neraka. Yang bisa melihatku hanyalah Hagaromo dan bount. Di dunia ini, tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan...

Aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon, dekat pinggiran sungai. Sambil menikmati (?) keindahan alam, aku memakan buah beri yang baru dipetik. Tempat ini sangat nyaman karena tidak ada manusia dan mudah menemukan makanan. Beginilah caraku melewati hari demi hari.

"Woaahh, si Putih!"

Kecuali satu orang...

' _Jangan bilang dia lagi._ ' Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya langsung, tapi aku tahu kalau itu tidak ada untungnya.

Aku pura-pura tidak dengar. Ini sudah yang ke-273 kalinya dia datang menghampiriku. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku 'membasmi' ingatannya, tapi dia selalu datang... dan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku seperti terjebak dalam _infinity time loop_.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" serunya seraya melompat ke depanku. Kemudian mengambil beberapa beriku. Lalu memakannya.

"Namaku ******** ******. Namamu siapa?" Dengan wajah tidak bersalah, ia memperkenalkan diri, menanyai nama, dan makan buah beri yang kupetik.

 _Aku tidak ingat bagaimana penampilannya saat itu. Ciri fisik, pakaian yang dikenakan, dan nama..., aku tidak ingat. Hanya suaranya yang khas... yang masih kuingat. Mungkin karena saat itu aku memakai gigai..., jadi dia bisa melihatku. Gigai adalah tubuh buatan yang biasanya digunakan oleh shinigami saat tinggal di dunia manusia. Ketika menggunakan gigai, shinigami dapat dilihat dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia biasa._

"Namikaze Yuuki," jawabku.

"Namikaze Yukki?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Yang benar Yuuki," jawabku membenarkan.

"Yukki?"

"Yang benar Yuuki."

"Yukki?"

"Yuuki."

"Yukki?"

"Yuuki."

"Yukki?"

"Yang benar Yuuki. Yuuki artinya adalah keberanian."

"Kau itu putih. Wajahmu juga terlihat dingin karena tidak berekspresi. Kau lebih cocok dipanggil Y-u-k-i yang berarti salju. Tapi karena lidahku pasti kepeleset kalau nyebut itu, jadi kupanggil Yukki saja. Lagipula 'Yukki' mudah disebut."

Alasan yang terlalu logis. Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah.

"Iya, baiklah. Namaku Namikaze Yukki. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan 'berani' daripada 'saleju' yang kau plesetkan itu."

Ia terseyum puas saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Ekspresinya menyerukan kemenangan. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan terbiasa."

 _Bahkan jika tidak ingat rupanya, tapi aku masih ingat senyum puas yang ia tunjukkan saat itu._

"Baiklah, Yukki, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!" serunya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

Perkataan serupa untuk yang ke-273 kalinya. Jika sudah sebanyak itu, secara teori, harusnya aku sudah mulai merasa bosan. Meski begitu, tapi tanda-tanda bosan itu masih belum muncul.

"Silahkan," balasku.

" **Apa kau tahu kenapa belakangan ini aku sering lupa?** "

Ia masih tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar aneh (?). Maksudku, suaranya seperti suara seseorang yang sedang marah atau kesal. Apa itu artinya ia sedang marah? Tapi ia sedang tersenyum.

"Mungkin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu," jawabku dengan nada seperti biasanya.

Saat aku mengatakan hal itu, ia malah menjambak rambutku. Jawabanku tidak salah, kan? kenapa dia masih marah?

" **Aku tidak terbentur! Bahkan jika iya, tidak ada luka atau benjolan di kepalaku! Kalau mau bohong, lakukanlah dengan benar, Yuk-ki!** "

Saat mendengar jawabannya, aku sadar kalau ia sudah ingat. Meski begitu, aku yakin kalau itu tidak semuanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu penyebabnya, kenapa masih tanya?" tanyaku bingung. Jika sudah tahu, harusnya ia segera menjauh dariku.

"Aku hanya tahu dalangnya, bukan penyebabnya! Paham?!"

Dengan wajah tersenyum, ia masih menjambakku.

"Oh, kalau itu, aku menggunakan _zanpakutou_ -ku untuk membuatmu lu–"

"Masih tidak paham? Harusnya kau minta maaf atas semua perbuatanmu itu!

"Maaf."

Sesuai permintaan, aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan, tapi...

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan penyesalanmu!"

Pada akhirnya, ia melepaskanku. Dengan perasaan marah, ia pergi.

 _Kupikir, gadis berusia 15 tahun ini tidak akan datang lagi, tapi sepertinya aku salah._

...

Keesokan harinya, ia datang lagi..., sambil membawa sesuatu di balik tangannya. Sebelum aku melihat apa yang ia bawa, dengan cepat ia mencoba memasukkan benda di tangannya itu ke mulutku. Aku segera mengindar. Setelah jarak kami cukup jauh, aku melihat tangan yang ia genggam. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol dan berwarna merah di tangannya. Aku langsung tahu itu apa.

"Kenapa menghindar?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku menghindar," jawabku datar.

Bukan hanya aku, siapapun pasti akan menghindar jika seseorang mencoba memasukkan cabai ke mulutmu.

"Habisnya..! Ekspresimu terlihat dingin! Tanganku jadi gatal, nih!" serunya.

Mendengar hal itu, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu mengambil semua cabai di tangannya. Kemudian, aku mengaruk telapak tangannya yang gatal.

"Ngapain?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa nada bicaranya terdengar tidak semangat.

"Menggaruk tanganmu," jawabku.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti kata kiasan, ya?!"

Pada akhirnya, dia datang setiap hari. Dia terus melakukan banyak hal untuk memancing emosiku. Tidak seperti Lucky yang melakukannya karena keisengan, yang gadis itu lakukan adalah murni keingintahuan. Saat kutanya kenapa melakukan ini, ia bilang ia penasaran apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku terlihat seperti manusia.

Benar.

Aku memberitahunya soal jati diriku yang merupakan shinigami. Lalu anehnya, semakin banyak yang kukatakan, semakin banyak yang ia tanyakan. Jika aku tidak menjawab, ia akan melakukan apapun agar aku menjawab. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya merinding. Gara-gara harus menjawab semua pertanyaannya, aku jadi membeberkan semuanya —SEMUA informasi pribadiku—, seperti informasi bount ciptaanku, Minana, dan bertemu dengan diriku yang datang dari masa depan.

Lalu, ada satu hal pasti yang baru kuketahui saat bersama dirinya..., "Wanita selalu benar". Tidak peduli berapa kali kami berdebat, aku selalu kalah. Ia selalu mematahkan argumenku seperti mematahkan ranting pohon. Padahal saat di Soul Society dulu, jika adu argumen, aku tidak pernah kalah sekalipun. Bahkan jika lawan argumenku adalah Central 46.

..

 _Lalu, saat dirinya berumur 22 tahun, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku cengo setengah mati._

..

Sudah 7 tahun aku tinggal bersamanya. Karena di dunia ini aku tidak punya rumah, ia menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah kayu, tepatnya rumah kayu yang kuperbaharui dengan meniru jurus _mokuton_ milik seseorang dari masa depan yang dipanggil Yamato. Ia bilang, ia kabur dari klannya. Alasan kaburnya karena selalu dimarahi atau dipukul saat ia tanya kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa dan kenapa.

Yah, itu alasannya yang dulu. Sekarang, bahkan jika ingin, ia tidak bisa kembali. Seluruh keluarganya sudah terbunuh. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan pada keluarganya dulu adalah 'kenapa kita harus bertarung jika masalah tersebut bisa diselesaikan baik-baik?' Aku tidak bisa komentar apapun tentang nasib klannya. Habisnya, sejak ada _chakra_ dan _ninjutsu_ , dunia ini sudah berubah menjadi dunia yang penuh dengan konflik.

Sudah 7 tahun kami tinggal bersama. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dan ia lakukan padaku. Jika dibandingkan dengan diriku yang dulu, aku bisa merasakan adanya perbedaan. Sekarang, aku bisa berekspresi, meski itu karena disuruh, terpaksa, atau sesuai situasi. Bahkan jika hanya paksaan, tapi itu terlihat alami. Aku sudah bisa berekspresi seperti manusia, tapi perempuan itu bilang kalau dia tidak puas. Dia bilang, dia tetap akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa berekspresi sesuai dengan suasana hati yang kurasakan.

' _Dasar keras kepala._ ' Begitulah kesanku padanya.

"Yukki..."panggilnya.

"Hm?" responku.

"Nikah, yuk!"

"Hah?"

Kata-katanya membuatku _cengo_ setengah mati. Otakku langsung kosong melompong (?) saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" panggilnya karena aku tidak merespon.

Panggilannya membuatku kembali sadar ke dunia nyata.

"A-a-apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan itu?" tanyaku panik.

Akhirnya aku tahu makna kata 'panik' yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja aku sadar," jawabnya.

"Apa kau lupa?! Aku ini Shinigami!" ujarku mengingatkannya lagi.

"Aku tahu itu, Bodoh!" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, ini sangatlah tidak rasional. Dari sekian banyak ratusan juta manusia laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus memilih laki-laki yang merupakan shinigami?

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tahu,kan? Jika shinigami menikah dengan manusia, maka–"

"Anak kita akan jadi setengah shinigami," potongnya. Ia senyum-senyum saat mengatakan hal itu.

' _Percuma. Tidak ada harapan.' Begitulah pkirku saat itu._

Aku menepuk jidatku saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ingin menolak permintaan seseorang.

"Itu memang benar, tapi bukan itu maksudku," jawabku tidak semangat.

Nada bicara tanpa intonasi —datar— dan nada bicara saat tidak semangat. Aku baru tahu kalau keduanya terdengar sama. Meski begitu, saat ini, aku akhirnya tahu kalau sekarang ini aku sedang tidak semangat

"Pilihannya cuma 2. Mau atau iya?"

' _Percuma. Tidak ada harapan,_ ' pikirku saat mendengar 2 pilihannya itu. "Itu pilihannya hanya ada 1."

"Sekarang kau memang bisa berekspresi, tapi itu tidak lebih seperti topeng. Aku ingin melihatmu berekspresi sesuai dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Keluarga adalah sumber emosi. Perasaaan sedih, bahagia, marah, takut, muak, kaget, cinta, dan kasih sayang, semuanya ada dalam keluarga. Jika dipikirkan secara logis, ini adalah cara terbaik. Dan lagi, kau tidak ingat kasih sayang yang ada dalam keluarga, kan? Ini seperti sekali menembak kena 2 burung."

Rasanya aku ingin menghapus ingatannya tentangku. Namun aku tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Kepalanya penuh kenangan bersama diriku. Membuatnya lupa hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Aku ingin kabur. Namun aku tahu kalau itu juga tidak ada gunanya. Waktu itu, aku pernah kabur ke suatu tempat di dunia shinobi. Jauh... jauh dari hadapannya. Lalu tiga bulan kemudian, ia menemukanku. Jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan manusia di dunia ini, kemampuannya hanya rata-rata. Namun instingnya terlalu bagus.

"Baiklah," jawabku. Aku menyerah. Untuk diriku yang ingin punya emosi dan perasaan, alasan yang ia berikan terlalu logis. "Tapi, kita tidak akan tinggal di sini. Kalau mau berkeluarga, kita harus tinggal di tempat yang banyak orangnya. Tentu saja cari tempat yang tidak ada konfliknya," saranku padanya. Jika kupikir-pikir, ini juga pertama kalinya aku menyarankan sesuatu sesuai keinginan tanpa paksaan situasi.

"Okeeee~~. Berarti sekarang nama belakangku berubah jadi Namikaze, ya? Hihihi..."

Apa demi diriku? Atau demi dirinya sendiri? Yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Kau tahu, kan? Menikah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di permainkan. Menikah itu harus dengan orang yang kau cintai. B-bukannya aku tidak cinta dengannya. H-hanya saja, aku ini shinigami. Dulu, aku sudah membiarkan Minana menciptakan bount. Jika Kakek Gunung (baca: Yama-jii a.k.a Genryusai Yamamoto, kapten divisi 1) tahu aku menikahi manusia...

 _Saat itu, apa yang kubayangkan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Jika saja aku menggunakan kemampuan melihat masa depan setelah menerima pernyataan nikahnya, aku pasti akan menarik kata-kataku lagi. Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang terjadi karena tindakan di masa lalu. Karena aku memilih untuk menikah dengannya, maka masa depan yang menungguku adalah..._

...

...

 _Aku memilih untuk menikah dengannya. Kami dikaruniai 3 anak. Selisih umur anak pertama dengan anak kedua adalah 3 tahun dan anak kedua dengan anak ketiga adalah 1 tahun. Lalu akhir yang menunggu keluarga 'kecil'ku ini adalah..._

Seperti yang ia katakan, keluarga adalah sumber emosi. Kau bisa merasakan semua perasaan jika berkeluarga. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya takut saat ia melahirkan. Aku tahu rasa bahagia saat ia melahirkan anak kami dengan selamat, tentunya ia selamat juga. Aku tahu rasanya khawatir saat melihat ia dan anak kami sakit. Lalu, aku akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya kaget. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat nama istriku di _denreishinki_ —ponsel yang biasa di pakai shinigami—. Ia meninggal pada umur 62 tahun pada tanggal x bulan y karena sakit, tepatnya 3 bulan lagi.

 _Tanggal dan bulan berapa ia meninggal, aku juga tidak ingat. Akhirnya aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yukki masa depan pada istrinya. Kenapa ia sampai bertindak sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk manusia._

Semakin lama, tubuhnya semakin lemah. Semua aktivitasnya hanya bisa dilakukan di atas _futon_. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membantu aktivitasnya itu, dan berada di sampingnya. Di masa ini, obatnya belum ada. Dengan pengetahuanku dan ingatan dari masa depan, aku bisa membuat obat tersebut. Namun ia melarangku untuk membuatnya. Ia melarangku menyembuhkannya jika cara atau obat tersebut berasal dari masa depan.

"Yukki..."

Suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?"

"Ini!" ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah buku padaku.

Aku mengambilnya. Itu adalah buku, tepatnya buku bergambar. Aku langsung tahu karena ada gambarku dan dirinya di _cover_ depan, meski gambarnya itu terlihat seperti coretan anak kecil.

 _Buku itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Aku masih menyimpannya, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai pedoman hidup. Meski di cover dan dalam buku tersebut ada gambar dirinya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Semua yang berhubungan dengannya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Menyuruh orang untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan dirinya dari buku gambar ini juga percuma. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya._

Kubuka lembar demi lembar. Jujur saja, gambarnya jelek sekali. Mataku sakit saat melihat gambarnya ini. Meski begitu, aku bisa mengerti isinya. Buku ini berisi poin-poin penting tentang kisah hidup kami sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri hanya untuk membuat benda jelek ini," komenku. Aku masih melihat isi buku ini.

"Kasarnya! Padahal sudah susah-susah kubuatkan untukmu!"

Dari ekspresi di wajahnya, aku tahu kalau ia tidak berbohong. Aku mengelus kepalanya. Lalu mengembalikan buku gambar ini.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan la–"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menggunakan cara, metode, atau obat yang berasal dari masa depan. Aku juga tidak akan memundurkan waktumu. Ada beberapa hal lain yang terpikirkan olehku," potongku.

Meski itu adalah cara terlarang, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk melakukannya.

 _Saat itu, aku mengurung diri di gudang belakang. Kugunakan tempat itu sebagai lab rahasia sementara. Tidak boleh menggunakan metode penyembuhan dari Soul Society, jikugan ninjutsu, maupun masa depan. Kalau aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, berarti pilihanku adalah membiarkannya mati. Jika aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, hidupkan saja kembali._

Hollow memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik jiwa manusia dan memasukkannya ke media atau makhluk hidup lain. Namun cara itu hanya akan bertahan sementara. Jiwa yang dipindahkan, perlahan akan mati. Karena itu, jika aku bisa meniru kemampuan tersebut dan menyempurnakannya, aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari kematian tanpa perlu melanggar janji kami.

Jauh-jauh aku pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk menangkap beberapa 'spesies segar' yang bisa mengajariku. Kupakai semua jenis segel agar makhluk-makhluk ini tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Lalu kubuat mereka membeberkan cara menarik jiwa manusia dan memasukkannya ke media lain.

Bahkan jika aku memiliki mata iblis, meniru teknik dari ras lain sangatlah sulit. Mengatur jumlah _reiryoku_ di tangan untuk menarik jiwa tanpa memutuskan rantai takdir didada mereka, jujur saja, ini sangat sulit. Cara pengandalian kekuatan rohku benar-benar diuji.

 _Saat itu, entah butuh berapa ribu kali aku mencoba agar bisa menguasainya._

Menguasai, membuat teori baru, serta mencari manusia lain untuk menampung jiwa istriku, semua itu membutuhkan waktu hampir 3 bulan. Benar-benar nyaris sekali.

Besok adalah hari kematiannya. Tapi, semua orang melarangku saat ingin memindahkan jiwanya, SEMUANYA... termasuk dia sendiri. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi suami baik. Aku bahkan mati-matian menemukan cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya, cara yang tidak termasuk dalam perjanjian kami. Meski begitu, ia, anak-anakku, dan menantu-menantuku..., semuanya melarangku memakai cara tersebut. Pada akhirnya, ia meninggal. Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun pada jiwanya, 'proyek' sudah mengirimnya ke Soul Society.

Setelah ia meninggal, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal. Anak-anakku sudah besar, berkeluarga, bahkan punya anak. Diriku yang awet muda membuat anak-anakku dibenci oleh para tetangga, serta kerabat dari istri/suaminya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi..., dan meninggalkan _gigai_ -ku di sana. Manusia yang disebut tetangga dan kerabatku pasti akan menganggap diriku sudah meninggal, tapi untuk keturunanku —untuk mereka yang bisa melihatku—, mereka akan menganggapku masih hidup dan berpikir kalau aku melanjutkan tugas sebagai shinigami.

 _Lalu, hari yang kutakutkanpun akhirnya datang..._

Tidak terasa 200 tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian istriku. Kakek Gunung a.k.a Genryusai Yamamoto mengirim pesan ke _denreishinki_ -ku kalau 3 hari lagi ia akan datang ke dunia ini. Ternyata butuh waktu 200 tahun agar nama istriku a.k.a Namikaze sampai ke telinga Kakek Gunung. Mengetahui hal itu, spontan aku menggunakan kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang terjadi akibat tindakan di masa lalu. Jika Kakek Gunung tidak berubah pikiran, maka 3 hari nanti adalah akhir dari keluarga 'kecil'ku.

 _Kepalaku langsung sakit saat mengintip kejadian di masa depan. Berjuta-juta hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan, semua informasi itu masuk ke dalam otakku. Karena hal itu, aku jarang menggunakan kemampuan ini. Lebih enak memprediksi apa yang terjadi di masa depan dibanding melihatnya secara langsung. Lagipula, prediksiku jarang meleset._

' _Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?_ ' pikirku.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Kakek Gunung, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membaca buku bergambar yang dibuat istriku dulu.

 _3 Hari Kemudian..._

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Aku menunggu di tempat dimana Kakek Gunung akan datang. Tidak perlu menuggu lama, Kakek Gunung pun datang tepat waktu. Ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat marah. Atau kesal? Yah, apapun itu, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan respek padaku. Setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, kupikir wajar saja jika ia marah.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat ada jiwa di Rokungai yang memiliki nama belakang seperti dirimu, Yuuki."

"Namaku sekarang adalah Namikaze Yukki, Kakek Gunung..." ujarku memberitahu namaku.

"Sepertinya manusia itu sudah mempengaruhimu, ya? Ekspresi di wajahmu tidak sama seperti dulu."

Perlahan Kakek Gunung berjalan mendekatiku. Atau... itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku sudah melihat masa depan. Harusnya aku tahu kalau yang ia tuju adalah Klan Namikaze yang ada di belakangku, tepatnya 1000km di belakangku.

"Haruskah mereka dibunuh? Mereka tidak melakukan apa–"

"Dimensi ini sudah 'ternoda'. Lalu kau malah ikut 'menodainya'. Selagi masih sedikit, aku akan memusnahkannya. Tidak hanya itu. Aku juga akan mengeksekusimu. Percuma punya 'tangan kanan' yang bisa melihat masa depan dan memanipulasi waktu suatu objek jika tidak bisa diatur," potongnya.

Tangan kanan itu adalah aku, meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kakek Gunung adalah orang yang merawatku sejak masih kecil.

 _Makhluk yang bukan berasal dari dimensi tersebut, dilarang mencampuri kehidupan manusia dimensi tersebut. Apalagi sampai menikahi dan memiliki keturunan. Itu akan mengganggu jumlah roh dan mengacaukan sistem reinkarnasi. Jika ada yang melanggar, maka harus dimusnahkan. Lagipula, siapapun yang lahir dari 2 manusia di dimensi tersebut, jika meninggal, maka ia akan bereinkarnasi ke dimensi itu lagi. Hal itu sesuai dalam reihou (baca: hukum roh)._

"Jika 'makhluk asing sepertiku menikahi manusia dari dimensi ini' disebut menodai, maka bukan aku saja yang menodai dimensi ini. Berarti para bount yang Uzumaki Minana ciptakan itu juga harus dimusnahkan, ya? Saat melihat masa depan, ada 20 dari 97 bount ciptaannya yang sudah berkeluarga dan membentuk klan baru di dimensi ini."

600 tahun lalu, aku sengaja membantu Minana menciptakan bount. Dari sudut pandang Kakek Gunung, saat tahu kalau Minana adalah pendatang dari masa depan, tindakanku yang membiarkan Minana membuat bount adalah hal yang tak bisa di maafkan. Tapi dari sudut pandangku, tindakan Minana adalah hal yang sia-sia. Alasan kenapa aku membiarkannya membuat bount, aku tahu kalau bount-bountnya tidak akan bertahan sampai ke zaman saat ia hidup.

 _Saat itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau akulah penyebab musnahnya bount buatan Minana._

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kugunakan informasi itu untuk bernegosiasi dengan Kakek Gunung.

"Aku yang akan membunuh semua anggota Klan Namikaze, kecuali 1 anak. Jika anak ini sudah besar, menikah, dan memiliki anak, aku akan membunuhnya beserta istrinya. Lalu aku akan merawat anaknya sampai usia tertentu. Setelah anak itu besar, menikah, dan memiliki anak, aku akan membunuhnya seperti membunuh orang tuanya. Lalu aku akan merawat anaknya sampai umur tertentu. Aku akan terus melakukan itu sampai bosan," ujarku menjelaskan.

"Jika sudah bosan?"

"Aku akan membunuh keturunan terakhirku. Dengan begitu, manusia yang disebut Namikaze akan musnah," jawabku.

"Lalu, sebagai ganti dari 1 nyawa manusia yang kau selamatkan itu?"

"Aku akan menyebarkan rumor agar para bount diburu oleh semua manusia di dimensi ini. Bount ciptaan Minana sedikit berbeda dengan bount milikku. Aku sudah 'mendesainnya' agar mati jika mereka bosan hidup. Lalu, aku juga akan 'menghapus' emosi manusia yang kudapatkan dengan _bankai_. Aku akan melupakan istri dan anakku, menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jika masih belum cukup, aku–"

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan menyetujuinya," potong Kakek Gunung. "Namun ini akan sama seperti sebelumnya, kau harus menyelesaikan misi yang sebelumnya. Kau juga dilarang kembali ke Soul Society. Sudah 750 tahun sejak aku menyuruhmu untuk menemukannya. Jika kau tidak malas-malasan, seharusnya ada 1 atau 2 petunjuk tentang keberadaannya," tambahnya.

"Jika 1 petunjuk, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Orang itu akan muncul 200 tahun lagi. Saat itu, aku pasti akan membunuh dan membawa rohnya ke hadapanmu," balasku.

 _Sejak awal, misi itulah alasan kenapa aku datang ke dunia ini._

"Ini akan menjadi kesempatanmu yang terakhir! Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, akan kubakar kau jadi abu!" ancamnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh membunuh keluargaku sendiri. Jangan biarkan shinigami lain menggangguku, Kakek Gunung. Akan kulenyapkan shinigami itu beserta divisinya jika berani menggangguku," 'pinta'ku juga. " **Aku serius.** "

Selama permintaannya masuk akal dan ada alasan yang logis, aku akan menurutinya. Jika berbuat salah, aku akan menerima hukumannya. Tentu saja mereka harus menyertakan alasan yang tepat kenapa tindakanku disebut salah. Aku ini seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Karena tidak tahu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengikuti aturan yang ada. Untuk diriku yang tidak punya tujuan hidup, begitulah caraku menjalani hidup. Kakek Gunung tahu itu.

 _Jika mempertimbangkan kerugian yang terjadi pada Klan Namikaze saat itu, aku senang karena masih bisa menyelamatkan beberapa hal. Meski yang bisa kuselamatkan hanya beberapa saja, jika memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, harusnya kerugiannya akan tertutup._

"Kau pikir aku sudi mengirim shinigami lain ke dunia penuh konflik ini? Hmph, tidak akan! Kuharap kau mati dibunuh manusia atau bount ciptaanmu!"

Aku mengembalikan _denreishinki_ (baca: ponsel shinigami) pada Kakek Gunung. Karena aku diasingkan, misiku sudah jelas, dan tidak ada hollow yang bisa kubasmi, tidak ada gunanya menyimpan benda itu.

Meski Kakek Gunung bilang begitu, tapi dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Meski kemampuan _zanjutsu_ -ku dibawah standar, terlebih lagi kemampuan _zanpakutou_ -ku tidak bisa dipakai dalam pertarungan, tapi ia tahu kalau kekuatanku setara dengan semua shinigami yang ada di Seireitei —atau mungkin lebih.

 _Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja membunuh Kakek Gunung dan semua shinigami di Soul Society agar klanku bisa selamat. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Menurut perhitunganku, lebih banyak ruginya daripada untungnya. Aku juga tidak mau menggantikan tugas shinigami mereka._

Setelah Kakek Gunung pergi, aku melakukan tugasku. Aku membunuh mereka seperti orang gila. Kau tahu? Ini adalah keluarga yang ingin istriku bangun, tapi aku malah menghancurkannya. Bagi diriku yang tidak memiliki perasaan, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis dari lubuk hatiku, dan mungkin juga terakhir kalinya.

 _Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya tahu apa yang namanya keputusasaan. Padahal dulu, saat semua keluargaku di Seireitei menghilang, aku tidak merasakan apapun._

Namikaze adalah orang-orang yang lahir dengan ciri fisik rambut kuning dan mata biru. Apakah warna rambut dan mata mereka adalah turunan dari istriku atau diriku? Atau mungkin campuran dari kami berdua? Yah, entahlah. Yang pasti, aku membunuh semua anggota Klan Namikaze yang memiliki ciri fisik tersebut, hingga tersisa 1 orang/anak. Sedangkan keturunanku yang tidak memiliki ciri fisik tersebut, kukumpulkan mereka jadi 1 dan membentuk klan baru. Kubatasi kekuatan klan mereka menjadi 5 orang. Maksudku, hanya 5 orang di klan itu yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang lumayan. Sedangkan sisanya, kuhilangkan kekuatan spiritual mereka. Aku melakukannya agar Soul Society tidak bisa menemukan mereka —jika sewaktu-waktu ada shinigami lain atau Kakek Gunung datang lagi. Tentu saja aku menghapus (baca: membuat lupa) ingatan dan mencampurkan ingatan lain pada mereka yang selamat. Tidak akan kubiarkan klan baru itu mengingat tentangku maupun klan Namikaze.

 _Klan baru itu bernama Yamanaka._

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan, tinggal 1 hal lagi yang perlu kulakukan, yaitu menghapus ingatanku tentang mereka, tentang istri dan anak-anakku.

"Tolong, ya?" gumamku sambil mengenggam erat _zanpakutou_ -ku. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti saat melakukan hal itu. Lalu aku mengucapkan, " _Bankai_..."

Semua emosiku hilang. Aku kembali seperti diriku yang dulu, diriku yang tidak tahu kenapa seseorang harus menangis jika sedih, tersenyum jika bahagia, merintih jika kesakitan, mukanya penuh keriput jika marah, dan sebagainya. Pipiku yang basah karena air mata.., aku tidak mengerti kenapa air mata ini bisa mengalir keluar.

Lalu...

Harusnya aku tidak ingat pernah punya istri ataupun anak. Padahal aku sudah 'meminta' untuk menghapus semua hal tentang istri dan anakku. Namun yang kulupakan hanyalah penampilan fisik mereka dan.. beberapa hal kecil lain. Semua hal yang kualami dengan mereka, semua kenangan itu masih ada dalam ingatanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

" _Aku selalu bersamamu sejak saat itu. Keberadaanku sudah membuatmu kehilangan banyak hal, seperti keluarga, emosi, perasaan, dan ingatan. Karena itu, setidaknya, aku ingin kau tetap mengingat kenangan manis bersama keluargamu. Tapi, meski aku berkata begitu, kau pasti tidak mengerti maksudku, ya?_ " Suara gadis kecil. Itu adalah suara _zanpakutou_ -ku.

Sejak 'kecelakan kecil' di masa lalu, _zanpakutou_ -ku tidak mau memberitahu namanya lagi. Karena hal itu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan _zanpakutou_ -ku sesuka hati. Dia (baca: _zanpakutou_ ) bilang, jika aku ingin memakai kekuatannya, tinggal bilang saja. Dia akan mengendalikannya untukku.

"Iya, benar, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kenangan bersama keluargaku bisa disebut manis? Apakah kau menjilatnya? Atau mungkin memakan dan memuntahkannya lagi sehingga kau bisa bilang itu manis? "

"..." _Zanpakutou_ -ku tidak menjawab saat aku menanyakan hal itu.

 **-End of Yukki's POV-**

 **-End of Flashback-**

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Klan Namikaze**

.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Ia sekarang sedang membaca gulungan yang diberikan oleh Namikaze Yukki. Gulungan tersebut berisi 'sedikit' penjelasan yang mungkin perlu diketahui oleh Minato.

 _Aku membunuh semuanya..., aku membuang semuanya hanya agar keturunan-keturunan terakhirku bisa sedikit menikmati kehidupan di dunia ini. Keberadaan dan sejarah Klan Namikaze, semuanya berubah menjadi samar. Tidak ada satupun yang curiga, ataupun mencoba mencari info klan tersebut. Manusia di dimensi ini mungkin hanya sekedar tahu bahwa 'Namikaze' adalah nama klan, tapi tidak akan ada yang mencari tahu detailnya._

 _Saat kau lahir, aku membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Lalu aku merawatmu sampai berusia 5 tahun. Kemudian membuatmu lupa tentang diriku._

 _Lalu, saat waktunya tiba untuk membunuh dirimu dan Namikaze Kushina, seseorang sudah mendahuluiku. Kau masih ingat orang yang membunuh kedua Minana, kan? Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhnya karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaanku. Namun pada akhirnya, aku memanfaatkan kematian Minana dan tujuan tersembunyi shinigami itu untuk membujuk Kakek Gunung agar mengampuni nyawamu, Kushina, dan kedua anakmu. Berkat itu, aku jadi terbebas dari tugas untuk membunuh keturunan-keturunanku. Aku baik, kan?_

 _Baiklah, sudah cukup cerita masa lalunya. Aku akan kembali ke topik utama. Akan kuberitahu tentang 'musuh alami' yang tadi sempat kusinggung. Informasi ini juga mengandung sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui._

 _Musuh alami adalah orang-orang yang membunuhmu saat di masa depan. Bisa dibilang, musuh alami adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuhmu._

' _Keluarga berbagi takdir yang sama.' Jadi, musuh alamimu juga musuh alami keluargamu, begitu pula sebaliknya, meski persentasenya berbeda untuk setiap orang._

 _Contohnya, dalam kasus dirimu, Namikaze Minato:  
1\. Kyuubi adalah penyebab utama kau terbunuh. Persentasenya adalah 98,9%.  
2\. Karena kau adalah suami dari Namikaze Kushina, berarti kau juga berbagi takdir dengannya. Jika Kyuubi tidak membunuhmu, maka Uchiha Obito adalah penyebab lain kau terbunuh. Persentasenya adalah 90%.  
3\. Uchiha Madara dan Namikaze Minana adalah musuh alami Namikaze Naruto. Persentase kau terbunuh oleh salah satunya adalah adalah 81%.  
4\. Lalu orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh Namikaze Minana adalah Namikaze Naruto, Lucky, atau Zetsu. Persentase kau dibunuh oleh salah satu dari mereka adalah 58%._

 _Kenapa Namikaze Naruto memiliki 2 musuh alami? Karena 2 hal itu pernah terjadi di masa depan._

 _Kenapa Namikaze Minana memiliki 3 musuh alami? Kenapa Namikaze Naruto dan Lucky menjadi musuh alami Minana? Untuk yang ini, jawabannya sederhana. Itu adalah kutukan yang dibawa oleh Minana masa depan. Alasan ia datang ke masa lalu itulah yang akan menghancurkannya. Selama anakmu melanjutkan tujuan Minana masa depan,_ _meski ia belum melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu, kutukan tersebut tetap berpengaruh padanya.  
_

 _Setelah membaca ini, kau mungkin ingin tahu dimana Minana (anakmu) berada, kan? Dia ada di 5h(sp)2h(sp)4h. Aku sudah kasih petunjuk. Tebak sendiri, sana. Kau itu keturunanku. Harusnya kau bisa menebak teka-teki ini. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat *lol*_

 _.._

 _P.S.: Hanya saran. Jika kau tidak mau dianggap aneh atau gila, jangan membeberkan apa yang tertulis digulungan ini pada orang lain._

 _P.P.S.: Terimakasih sudah menghancurkan denreishinki yang diberikan Kakek Gunung padaku 16 tahun lalu. Dengan hancurnya benda itu, aku punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sini sampai bulan depan. Karena kau menghancurkan denreishinkiku sebelum aku menjawab perintah Kakek Gunung, itu berarti aku tidak akan dimarahi karena melanggar perintah._ (Note: _chapter_ 7)

 **-Minato's POV-**

Aku membacanya dengan seksama sampai habis. Aku tahu kalau apa yang tertulis di sini bukanlah kebohongan. Klan Namikaze. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah kakek buyutku. Kupikir hanya kebetulan saja ia memiliki nama marga yang sama denganku.

Saat menjabat menjadi Hokage, aku pernah mencari info tentang klan dan kematian orang tuaku. Informasi tentang Klan Namikaze yang kutemukan sangatlah sedikit. 'Klan Namikaze adalah klan yang berasal dari Konoha'. Hanya itu info yang kutemukan. Tidak lebih. Lalu infomasi tentang kematian orang tuaku juga tidak menjelaskan apapun. Di dokumen yang kutemukan, orang tuaku meninggal beberapa hari setelah aku dilahirkan. Tidak ada detail kenapa mereka bisa meninggal.

 _353 tahun telah berlalu sejak eksekusi Minana._

353+7+40+200+200=800

Jika dihitung-hitung, berarti sudah sekitar 800 tahun sejak hari dimana Minana dieksekusi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi 800 tahun silam, tapi satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan..., bukan 1 atau 2 kali Minana melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Minana yang dieksekusi 800 tahun lalu, Minana yang tinggal bersama diriku dan Kushina, dan Minana yang kutemui bersama Fugaku 8 tahun lalu, kemungkinan mereka adalah Minana yang datang dari masa depan yang berbeda. Yang diketahui hanya 3, tapi mungkin masih ada lagi.

 _Kenapa Namikaze Naruto dan Lucky menjadi musuh alami Minana? Untuk yang ini, jawabannya sederhana. Itu adalah kutukan yang dibawa oleh Minana masa depan. Alasan ia datang ke masa lalu itulah yang akan menghancurkannya._

Apakah itu alasan sesungguhnya Minana kembali ke masa lalu? Untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan Lucky? Tapi dari apa? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

 _Sejak awal, misi itulah alasan kenapa aku datang ke dunia ini._

Aku tidak tahu misi apa yang ia lakukan di dunia shinobi ini. Apakah misi itu berhubungan dengan kematian Naruto dan Lucky di masa depan? Jika iya, kenapa dia repot-repot merawat 1 keturunannya dan menyelamatkan nyawa kami? Dia bisa melihat masa depan. Jika pada akhirnya ingin membunuh Naruto, harusnya ia membunuh semuanya saat dulu membantai anggota Klan Namikaze atau saat penyerangan Kyuubi.

Apa misinya adalah membunuh Minana masa kini? Tapi...

750+200=950

Ia mendapatkan misi tersebut sejak 950 tahun lalu. Jika eksekusi Minana masa depan adalah 150 tahun sejak ia mendapatkan misi, berarti membunuh Minana masa kini bukanlah misinya yang sebenarnya.

Meski Namikaze Yukki memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, tapi masa depan yang bisa ia lihat adalah masa depan yang terjadi akibat tindakan yang dilakukan di masa lalu. Harusnya ia tidak bisa melihat masa depan tentang kedatangan seseorang dari masa depan. Dengan kata lain, ia dan Soul Society tidak tahu tentang kedatangan Minana masa depan.

Setelah membaca ini, seperti yang ia bilang, aku ingin sekali menemui Minana (kecil). Aku ingin ia memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa depan. Namun aku tidak tahu dimana Minana berada.

 _Setelah membaca ini, kau mungkin ingin tahu dimana Minana (anakmu) berada, kan? Dia ada di 5h(sp)2h(sp)4h. Aku sudah kasih petunjuk. Tebak sendiri, sana. Kau itu keturunanku. Harusnya kau bisa menebak teka-teki ini. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat *lol*_

Saat tadi membaca bagian ini, aku langsung _sweatdrop_. Aku tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya Namikaze Yukki. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu lokasi Minana atau tidak?

TAP

Saat aku sedang memikirkan petunjuk yang Yukki berikan, aku bisa mendengar keberadaan seseorang. Itu adalah _kagebunshin_ -ku dan Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade-sama. Setelah menjemput Tsunade-sama, _kagebunshin_ -ku menghilang. Begitu sampai, Tsunade-sama memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"B-bagaimana, Hokage-sama?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Setelah membaca gulungan ini dan tahu kalau Naruto akan meninggal, aku jadi khawatir.

Meski tahu kalau kematian pasti akan menjemput, tapi aku tidak mau jika anakku terbunuh saat umurnya masih sangat muda.

Setelah memeriksa Naruto secara keseluruhan, Tsunade-sama menjawab pertanyaanku. "Jangan khawatir. Naruto tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kelelahan saja."

"Syukurlah."

Aku sangat lega saat tahu Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"Dan lagi, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku begitu? Rasanya agak aneh dipanggil 'Hokage-sama' oleh orang yang pernah menjabat sebagai Hokage."

"B-baik, Tsunade-sama."

"-san! Bukan -sama!"

"B-baik, Tsunade-san."

Untukku, rasanya aneh jika harus memanggilnya seperti ini. Apalagi Tsunade-sama itu seumuran dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Tapi jika ia tahu alasan utama kenapa aku memanggilnya '-sama' karena perbedaan umur kami, err... aku pasti akan dipukul sekuat tenaga.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Minato?" tanya Tsunade-sama dengan wajah serius.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat di Gunung Myoboku, seperti Naruto yang tiba-tiba hilang kendali sampai mengeluarkan 8 ekor, serta kedatangan shinigami yang membantu menyegel kembali _chakra_ Kyuubi dan memperbaiki kalung Yin milik Naruto yang berisi _chakra_ Minana.

"Begitu. Saat sedang tidur, tiba-tiba Naruto hilang kendali. Entah apa yang Naruto mimpikan, tapi jika mimpi itu adalah sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti..."

Aku mengangguk pelan, bermaksud untuk membenarkan perkataannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan persiapan. Lalu soal shinigami bernama Namikaze Yukki–"

"T-tunggu. Lebih baik tidak membahasnya atau mencoba mencari tahu. Percuma saja karena dia pasti akan membuat kita lupa. Meski dia bilang sedang sibuk, tapi siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran."

Tanpa bertanya, Tsunade-sama mengangguk mengerti. "Sebelum pergi, dia (baca: Yukki) memberikan sebuah gulungan. Apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Sudah. Gulungan ini berisi informasi tentang sejarah klanku. Lalu, gulungan ini juga berisi–"

"Ada apa, Minato? Kenapa hanya diam?"

DEG

Aku sangat terkejut saat Tsunade-sama berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sedang menjelaskannya. Apa dia tidak dengar? Tapi kalau tidak dengar, harusnya ia tahu aku sedang bicara dari gerak bibirku.

"S-sebaiknya dibaca sendiri saja."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Pada akhirnya, aku menyuruhnya untuk baca sendiri. Aku tahu kalau ini tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Lalu, Tsunade-sama membuka gulungan itu.

"Kosong?" Sambil terus menarik gulungannya, Tsunade-sama menunjukkan isinya juga padaku.

DEG

' _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!_ ' teriakku dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat Tsunade-sama bilang itu kosong. Saat ia menunjukkan isinya padaku, aku bisa melihat tulisan pada gulungan ini. Sebelum sempat kubaca, Tsunade-sama terus menarik gulungan ini.

"Sudah cukup, Tsunade-san," ujarku seraya mengambil gulungan itu. Lalu aku menggulungnya kembali.

 _P.S.: Hanya saran. Jika kau tidak mau dianggap aneh atau gila, jangan membeberkan apa yang tertulis digulungan ini pada orang lain._

Sekarang aku ingat kalau Namikaze Yukki menulis sesuatu seperti ini. Saat ia bilang (baca: nulis) aneh atau gila, kupikir orang lain tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Namun melihat reaksi Tsunade-sama saat aku menceritakan atau menyuruhnya membaca gulungan ini, aku tahu kalau aku salah.

Ini adalah kemampuan _zanpakutou_ Namikaze Yukki.

Aku sadar kalau posisiku mirip dengannya. Seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang ia suruh untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan istrinya dari buku bergambar, seseorang disekitarku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kukatakan atau melihat isi gulungan ini.

Ini sudah bukan lupa lagi, tapi terlihat seperti... melamun, melamun dalam keadaan sadar. Informasi yang mereka lihat atau dengar tidak sampai ke otak. Hal itu membuat mereka berpikir kalau mereka sedang tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun, meski itu ada di depan mata.

"Itu tidak kosong, kan? Apa hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Tsunade-sama bisa mendengar dan melihat jawabanku atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau beritahu apa isinya?"

"Gulungan ini berisi informasi tentang sejarah–"

"Masih tetap diam, ya? Yah, tidak apa-apa."

Suaraku masih tidak sampai. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Jika yang datang adalah Akatsuki, kita harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk pelan, seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, Tsunade-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya Namikaze saja yang bisa membacanya," ujarnya santai.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku mengirim Tsunade-sama ke Kantor Hokage dengan _hiraishin_.

"Eh?"

Saat Tsunade-sama pergi, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sebelum pergi, Tsunade-sama berkata, " _Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya Namikaze saja yang bisa membacanya._ " Dari kata-kata dan ekspresi Tsunade-sama, apakah ia tidak berpikir bahwa aku dan Namikaze Yukki memiliki hubungan darah?

 _Keberadaan dan sejarah Klan Namikaze, semuanya berubah menjadi samar. Tidak ada satupun yang curiga, ataupun mencoba mencari info klan atau anggota klan tersebut. Manusia di dimensi ini mungkin hanya sekedar tahu bahwa 'Namikaze' adalah nama klan, tapi tidak akan ada yang mencari tahu detailnya._

Aku jadi ingat kalau ada tulisan seperti ini di dalam gulungannya. Saat ia bilang (baca: nulis) 'samar', mungkinkah maksudnya ini? Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan mengaitkan kami —Namikaze yang sekarang— dengan Namikaze Yukki. Mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan atau katakan jika berhubungan tentang Namikaze.

"Entah kenapa ini terasa... menyedihkan," gumamku pelan sekali.

 **-End of Minato's POV-**

* * *

 **-Di Kediaman Yukki-**

 **-Pukul 5 Pagi-**

Gadis kecil berambut merah; mata kiri berwarna biru; memakai jaket, celana panjang, dan syal hitam; dan mata kanannya ditutup perban. Ia sedang berdiri depan tolet —cermin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Minana-chan? Apa masih sakit?" Seorang pria berambut hitam; memiliki mata berwarna merah; serta memakai kaos dan celana panjang hitam, ia menanyakan hal itu sambil membereskan peralatan bekas operasi.

"Berkat obat penghilang rasa sakit, jadi tidak terasa sakit. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya agak aneh. Apa karena pertama kali mentransplantasi mata ini, ya, Lucky?" jawab dan tanya gadis kecil yang di panggil Minana.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Lucky hanya menjawab, "Err... entahlah."

Minana masih memperhatikan dirinya yang ada di pantulan cermin. Lalu ia meraba perban yang menutup mata kanannya.

"Padahal saat di masa depan, Madara langsung main copot dan pasang saja, tidak melakukan operasi mata. Terus kenapa aku harus repot-repot–"

"Mau diulang? Sini kucopot lagi matanya. Terus dipasang lagi tanpa–"

" **Mau kuhajar sampai mati?** "

Lucky langsung terdiam saat mendengar ancaman Minana. Kalau jawab 'mau', itu artinya dipukul selamanya.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, Minana-chan, apa kau lapar?" tanya Lucky mengganti suasana.

"LAPAAARR~~! DARI KEMARIN BELUM MAKAN!" jawab Minana dengan semangat. ' _Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah makan masakan buatan Lucky. Menurut ingatan Minana Besar, masakan Lucky rasanya teramat-sangat enak sekali._ '

"Hahaha, begitu, ya? Yuk, kita makan," balas Lucky.

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan bekas operasi, Lucky berjalan menuju dapur. Minana mengikutinya.

"Memangnya di rumah ini ada makanan, ya? Apa shinigami juga butuh makan? Kalau iya, makan apa? Oh, batu? Diakan shinigami batu," tanya Minana bertubi-tubi.

"Hahaha!" Lucky tertawa mendengar kata-kata Minana.

Mereka sudah sampai dapur. Tepatnya, mereka sekarang berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Kau akan terkejut saat melihatnya, Minana-chan!" seru Lucky seraya membuka kulkas.

"WOOAAAHHH!" seru Minana. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat isi kulkasnya. "'Wooaaahh' dengkulmu!" ekspresi dan sikapnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Ha..ha..ha..." Lucky menggaruk kepala belakangnya saat melihat perubahan sikap Minana.

Kulkas itu penuh dengan _ramen cup_. Tidak ada celah. Semua sisi dipenuhi oleh _ramen cup_ , bahkan di dalam _freezer_ juga.

"Wow, kolektor _ramen cup_ , ya? Dia punya semua rasa dari setiap merek. Bahkan dia punya _ramen cup_ edisi terbatas dan yang tidak diproduksi lagi," komen Lucky sambil mengeluarkan dan melihat _ramen cup_ yang ada di kulkas.

"Tidak hanya dalam kemampuan, dia juga mengalahkanku dan Naru-nii-chan dalam hal kegilaan pada _ramen_ ," ujar Minana _sweatdrop_.

"Mau yang mana, Minana-chan?"

"Yang normal saja," jawab Minana tidak semangat.

" _Hai', hai'_!" balas Lucky semangat.

Setelah mengambil 2 _ramen cup_ dari kulkas, Luckypun memasak air.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu," lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" _Hai', ha_ – eh?" Kata-katanya terpotong karena teringat sesuatu. ' _Saat kagebunshinku memeriksa rumah ini, kalau tidak salah, di kamar mandi ada–_ '

"HUUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Minana seraya berlari kencang menuju Lucky.

"Mi-Mina–"

Sebelum selesai bicara, Minana sudah memeluk kakinya duluan.

"Lima huruf! Lima huruf!" gumam Minana yang ketakutan.

' _Apa? Tuh makhluk masih di sana? Kupikir dia sudah pindah. Dan lagi, lima huruf? Maksudnya hantu, iblis, atau setan? Tapi, 'musuh' juga bisa dibilang lima huruf._ '

Dari pengalaman _kagebunshin_ -nya, Lucky tahu kalau ada sesuatu di dalam kamar mandi. Namun _kagebunshin_ -nya menutup lagi pintu kamar mandi saat tahu ada 'benda besar' di dalamnya. Melihat Minana yang ketakutan, Lucky bermaksud pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengusir 'benda besar' itu.

"TIDAAKK! JANGAN KESANA!" teriak Minana ketakutan. Pelukannya semakin erat.

Melihat Minana yang teriak ketakutan, Luckypun berhenti. Dari posisinya, ia tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan 'benda besar' itu. Pada akhirnya, ia menggunakan mata iblis untuk melihat situasi di kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandinya masih terbuka. Lalu 'benda besar' itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia memakai _dress_ (?) berwarna _cream_ , gelang besi hitam di tangan kanannya, kalung merah yang terlihat seperti kalung anjing di lehernya, dan wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut panjang yang lurus. Jika dilihat dari belakang dengan mengabaikan 'aksesoris' di tangan dan lehernya, ia seperti perempuan cantik, tapi amit-amit mau muntah kalau sudah tahu atau lihat wajah aslinya. Lalu ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau diabaikan saat melihat gadis (?) itu, yaitu ada rantai di dadanya.

"Fufu, apa aku menakutinya?" ujar gadis (?) tersebut tanpa merasa bersalah.

Lucky langsung menepuk jidatnya saat melihat gadis (?) itu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Minana-chan, jangan takut. Itu cuma mbah Orochi, bukan hantu toilet atau sejenisnya," kata Lucky tidak semangat.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Chapter**_ **13...** _ **done**_ **. Yo, Reader-san. Sudah selesai bacanya? Bagaimana menurut Reader-san tentang** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa kalian suka?  
Oh, iya, pas pertama Yukki keluar (atau **_**chapter**_ **apa/berapa ya? lupa), Kuroki malah menganggap kalau "Yukki" itu artinya keberanian. Lalu salah satu Reader mengingatkan kalau yang benar itu "Yuuki".**

 **Sejujurnya, alasan Kuroki kasih namanya" Yukki", saat itu, pas nonton suatu anime, ada _chara_ di anime tersebut ngomong yuki yuki terus _(fansub-nya_ kasih keterangan kalau yukki = keberanian). Berhubung kuping Kuroki agak rada-rada, jadi Kuroki percaya aja kalau **_**char**_ **itu ngomongnya yukki, bukan yuuki. Kuroki suka kata "Yukki", terlebih karena katanya artinya keberanian, jadi spontan Kuroki kasih nama Yukki karena pengucapannya sama kayak Lukki (baca: Lucky :v) *kayaknya Kuroki pernah bilang begini juga, tapi lupa** _ **chapter**_ **mana*  
Tapi setelah tahu kalau yang benar itu "Yuuki"... T.T**

 **Karena sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama kata "Yukki", dan lagi tidak mau ganti jadi "Yuuki" meski ingin arti namanya adalah keberanian, jadi beginilah akhirnya. Maafkan Kuroki karena saat itu kurang mencari informasi T.T**

 **Btw, jika ada bagian di** _ **chapter**_ **ini yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja.**  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Silahkan bilang juga jika ada typo, miss typo, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?).**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini.** **Sam** **pai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya *BOFF***


	14. Chapter 14: Masa Lalu dan Masa Depan

**Cuplikan _Chapter_ Sebelumnya:**

"Mi-Mina–"

Sebelum selesai bicara, Minana sudah memeluk kakinya duluan.

"Lima huruf! Lima huruf!" gumam Minana yang ketakutan.

' _Apa? Tuh makhluk masih di sana? Kupikir dia sudah pindah. Dan lagi, lima huruf? Maksudnya hantu, iblis, atau setan? Tapi, 'musuh' juga bisa dibilang lima huruf._ '

"TIDAAKK! JANGAN KESANA!" teriak Minana ketakutan. Pelukannya semakin erat.

Melihat Minana yang teriak ketakutan, Luckypun berhenti. Dari posisinya, ia tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan 'benda besar' itu. Pada akhirnya, ia menggunakan mata iblis untuk melihat situasi di kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandinya masih terbuka. Lalu 'benda besar' itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia memakai dress (?) berwarna cream, gelang besi hitam di tangan kanannya, kalung merah yang terlihat seperti kalung anjing di lehernya, dan wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut panjang yang lurus. Jika dilihat dari belakang dengan mengabaikan 'aksesoris' di tangan dan lehernya, ia seperti perempuan cantik, tapi amit-amit mau muntah kalau sudah tahu atau lihat wajah aslinya. Lalu ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau diabaikan saat melihat gadis (?) itu, yaitu ada rantai di dadanya.

"Fufu, apa aku menakutinya?" ujar gadis (?) tersebut tanpa merasa bersalah.

Lucky langsung menepuk jidatnya saat melihat gadis (?) itu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Minana-chan, jangan takut. Itu cuma mbah Orochi, bukan hantu toilet atau sejenisnya," kata Lucky tidak semangat.

* * *

..

 ** _Rated_ : T**

 ** _Genre_ : _Adventure_ , _Hurt_ / _Comfort_**

 ** _Warning_ : OC, _Death Character_ , Naruto/Bleach _Fusion_**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 ** _Main Chara_ : Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **Masa Lalu dan Masa Depan**

.

Orochimaru. Ia adalah salah satu _shinobi_ yang dijuluki sebagai legenda _sannin_. Karena keinginan kuatnya untuk menemukan keabadian, ia rela melakukan apa saja sampai mengkhianati teman, guru, dan desanya sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya, Orochimaru terbunuh saat menyerang desa Konoha 3,5 tahun lalu.

"Fufufu, baru begini saja sudah ketakutan. Ternyata benar apa yang Kyo katakan."

"Bukan hanya Minana-chan. Siapapun pasti ketakutan kalau melihat 'perempuan (?) dengan rambut terurai dan menutupi wajah' di kamar mandi," balas Lucky sambil mengelus pelan kepala Minana. "Cup, cup, jangan takut. Itu cuma Mbah Orochimaru," ujar lagi Lucky mencoba menenangkan Minana.

"Orochimaru sudah mati! Kalau begitu... itu... h-h-h-hantunya Orochimaru! Huuwaaaaaaaa!"

Mungkin karena terlalu takut, Minana tidak dengar saat Orochimaru mengatakan 'Kyo'.

KRETEK

Bukannya tenang, 'pelukan' Minana semakin erat. Bahkan Lucky bisa mendengar suara tulang kakinya yang patah.

"Mi..Minana-chan..ka-kakiku..!"

Tanpa sadar, Lucky menggunakan kemampuan airnya. Karena tulang kakinya patah, ia mengendalikan air di sekitarnya untuk menompang tubuhnya yang berat... termasuk mengendalikan air yang sedang dimasak.

"PUANAAASS!" teriak Lucky saat air panas menyentuh tubuhnya.

Spontan Lucky menyingkirkan semua air yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun saat melakukan hal itu, ia terjatuh, bersama Minana. Namun Lucky sedikit mengangkat kakinya agar tangan Minana tidak terhimpit. Minana masih memeluk kaki Lucky dengan erat.

Orochimaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng saat melihat kelakukan Lucky dan Minana. Tanpa memperdulikan tingkah mereka berdua, ia berjalan menuju kompor. Lalu mematikannya. Karena air di panci sudah tidak ada, Orochimaru sengaja mematikan kompor agar tidak terjadi kebakaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak kecil sepertimu adalah Kurai Kōri no Konoha Uzumaki Minana. _Imej_ -mu berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu."

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut saat mendengar hal itu. Padahal di masa ini, orang yang tahu bahwa dirinya berasal dari masa depan adalah Lucky, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Yukki, dan Mibu Kyo.

Spontan Minana mendengakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Orochimaru. Dengan ekspresi terkejut, ia berkata, "Darimana kau ta–" Kata-katanya langsung terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresinya berubah jadi datar. "Ohh, dari Shinigami Batu itu, ya?" lanjut dan tebak Minana.

"Begitulah," jawab Orochimaru santai.

Melihat penampilan Orochimaru yang sama seperti saat masih hidup, Minanapun berhenti memeluk kaki Lucky. Rasa takut Minana mulai menghilang saat tahu kalau penampilan hantu Orochimaru tidak semenakutkan yang ia bayangkan.

"Akhirnya lepas~~..." gumam pelan Lucky. Ia terlihat lega.

Minana menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Lucky yang terkapar. "Kau kenapa, Luck?" tanya Minana heran.

"Bukan apa-apa..." balas Lucky tidak semangat. ' _Jangan pasang wajah bingung! Bukankah sudah jelas salah siapa!_ ' gerutu Lucky dalam hati.

Minana menggaruk kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Lucky. Namun pada akhirnya, ia mengabaikan Lucky. Lalu mendekati Orochimaru.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah mati?" tanya Minana memastikan.

"Begitulah. Ini buktinya," jawab Orochimaru sambil menunjuk rantai yang ada di dadanya.

Minana memerhatikan rantai yang ada di dada Orochimaru. Rasa ingin tahu menguasai dirinya. Melihat leher, tangan, atau kaki seseorang dirantai itu sudah biasa, tapi rantai di dada? Terlebih lagi, rantai itu seperti keluar, tertanam, atau dilas di tengah dadanya. Panjang rantai itu sekitar 30 cm.

Kemudian Minana menyentuh rantai tersebut. Rantai itu terasa seperti rantai pada umumnya, tapi disaat yang sama, juga terasa berbeda. Saat menyentuhnya, Minana bisa merasakan sesuatu, seperti getaran... getaran kecil, tepatnya seperti ada yang... sedang tidur.

' _Apa... ini?_ ' pikir Minana sedikit takut. Itu adalah sesuatu yang berada di luar akal sehatnya.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya?"

Ucapan Orochimaru membuyarkan lamunan Minana. Minana mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru.

"Oh, iya, boleh aku memastikan 1 hal?" tanya Minana.

Namun sebelum Orochimaru menjawab, Minana sudah mengatakannya.

" **Apa kau musuhku?** "

Di masa sebelumnya, Orochimaru pernah memancing emosi kakaknya hingga mengeluarkan 4 ekor. Bagi Minana, siapapun yang mencoba mencelakai kakak dan menghalangi tujuannya, maka itu adalah musuh.

"Aku sudah mati. Tubuh roh tidak punya sistem aliran _chakra_. Bahkan jika bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ , tapi tidak ada gunanya selama kalung ini masih menempel di leherku. Jadi secara teknis, aku yang sekarang bukanlah musuhmu."

' _Berputar-putar. Penjalasannya terlalu berputar-putar,_ ' pikir Lucky sambil mengelus kedua kakinya. Meski sudah disembuhkan dengan _refresh_ , tapi ia masih bisa merasakan ngilu di bagian tulang kering.

"Baiklah, aku akan percaya," balas Minana. ' _Di masa depan, Orochimaru menggunakan edo tensei untuk membangkitkan Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime Hokage, dan Tou-chan. Tapi saat itu, Orochimaru melakukannya karena permintaan Sasuke. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke menghidupkan kembali Orochimaru,_ ' pikir Minana.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan _ramen cup_? Tolong sekalian buatkan untukku juga, ya, Lucky."

"Hah?! Kenapa aku harus membuatkanmu juga?! Memangnya ular makan mie?!" balas Lucky marah-marah.

"Benar, memang roh butuh makan, ya? Apa tidak apa-apa makan makanan yang berasal dari dunia manusia?" tanya Minana bingung.

" _Shinigami_ bernama Yukki itu pernah bilang, 'Berbeda dengan roh lemah, roh yang memiliki kekuatan spritual tinggi membutuhkan makan.' Begitulah," jawab Orochimaru.

Pada akhirnya, Lucky membuatkan ramen cup untuk Orochimaru juga. Lalu, Orochimaru duduk di meja makan. Minana juga mengikutinya. Ia duduk di seberang Orochimaru.

"Minana-chan, tidak jadi mandi?" tanya Lucky saat sedang mengisi panci dengan air kran.

Wajah Minana jadi semaput saat Lucky mengatakan hal itu. "N-n-n-n-n-na-na-nanti sa-sa-sa-saja," jawab Minana gagap.

Setelah menaruh panci berisi air di atas kompor, Lucky ikut duduk di meja makan. Ia duduk di sebelah Minana. "Oh, iya, Ular-san, kenapa kau tetap bersembunyi di kamar mandi? Kenapa tidak pindah saat _kagebunshin_ -ku menemukanmu?" tanya Lucky heran.

"Jika ada orang asing yang datang ke rumah ini, spontan aku akan 'ditarik' ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandinya hanya akan terbuka jika mendapat izin dari pemilik rumah atau dibuka dari luar," jawab Orochimaru. Ekspresinya masih terlihat santai.

"Kacian..." ejek Lucky sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Orochimaru, apa kau masih mengincar Sasuke?" tanya Minana _to the point_.

Dengan cepat, Orochimaru menjawab, "Hmph, tentu saja."

' _Sudah kuduga. Berbeda dengan Orochimaru yang di masa depan, Orochimaru yang ini masih berpikir untuk mendapatkan sharingan dari anggota klan Uchiha. Rasanya sulit membujuknya untuk membantuku seperti ia membantu Sasuke di masa depan,_ ' pikir Minana. "Begitu, ya?" balas Minana.

"Apa kau ingin aku membantumu di perang nanti? Jika iya, aku akan membantu, tapi dengan 2 syarat..."

"Eh?" Minana sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Orochimaru katakan.

"...Syarat pertama adalah menghidupkanku kembali. Lalu syarat kedua adalah memulihkan tanganku," lanjut Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tiba-tiba mau membantu asalkan 2 syaratnya terpenuhi. Hal ini membuat Minana sedikit bingung sekaligus curiga.

' _Aneh. Kenapa dia mau melakukan hal ini? Apa Orochimaru yang di masa depan juga suka begini?_ ' pikir Minana.

"Tidak perlu curiga begitu. Sudah terlalu lama aku mati, jadi tidak heran jika aku ingin hidup lagi. Bahkan jika bisa hidup lagi, tidak ada gunanya jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku." Seolah bisa melihat apa yang sedang Minana pikirkan, Orochimaru menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia mau membantu Minana. "Aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana cara menghidupkanku kembali, jadi kita kesampingkan saja soal itu. Masalah sebenarnya adalah tanganku. Karena kau memiliki pengetahuan dari masa depan, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan tanganku," lanjut Orochimaru

' _Karena tidak ada sistem chakra pada tubuh roh, aku tidak bisa memastikan dia berbohong atau tidak. Tapi, ini benar-benar masalah. Jutsu yang digunakan Kakek Hokage_ (baca: Sandaime Hokage) _adalah shiki fujin. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu cara menghancurkan segel tingkat tinggi seperti shiki fujin. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Di masa ini, Danzo membantu Kakek Hokage melawan Orochimaru, kan? Apa setelah Kakek Hokage menggunakan shiki fujin untuk menyegel tangan Orochimaru, Danzo meledakkan dirinya sendiri? Karena tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya, Orochimaru tidak bisa lolos dari ledakan itu,_ ' pikir Minana. Meski dibilang jenius dan memiliki ingatan masa depan, tapi ternyata masih banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui. "Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu banyak soal _shiki_ _fujin_. _Jutsu_ itu tidak ada di gulungan manapun, termasuk gulungan terlarang. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu," balas Minana

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban setuju."

Berbeda dengan yang di masa sebelumnya. Di masa ini, Orochimaru sudah mati saat 3,5 tahun lalu. Selama 3,5 tahun, ia terjebak di sini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Karena terjebak di rumah ini, ia tidak bisa mencari informasi tentang _shiki_ _fujin_ ataupun cara mengembalikan tangannya.

"Memang tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Lucky heran. ' _Mencurigakan. Meski Minana-chan bilang setuju, aku tidak bisa percaya pada ular ini begitu saja. Aku akan berakting... bersikap seperti biasanya. Jika aku mencium bau-bau tindakan yang akan merugikan Minana-chan, aku akan langsung melenyapkannya._ '

"Meski dalam wujud roh..., dan meski terlihat normal, tapi tanganku terasa mati rasa. Tidak hanya itu. Aku juga tidak bisa menyentuh benda apapun dengan kedua tanganku," jawab Orochimaru.

Lucky dan Minana memperhatikan tangan kanan Orochimaru yang ada di atas meja. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, yang menempel di meja hanyalah gelang besi hitam, bukan tangannya.

"Tapi gelang itu?" tanya lagi Lucky.

"Shinigami itu bilang kalau gelang ini terbuat dari _reishi_ (baca: partikel roh) dengan tingkat kepekatan yang tinggi. Itu sebabnya gelang ini bisa terpasang ditanganku sekaligus bisa menyentuh benda di dunia ini. Lagipula, gelang ini adalah benda yang menahanku agar tidak pergi ke dunia selanjutnya," jawab Orochimaru.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memegang benda yang ada di dunia ini, lalu bagaimana caramu makan?" tanya lagi Lucky.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" jawab Orochimaru sambil 'tersenyum'.

Tubuh Lucky langsung merinding saat melihat senyuman itu. Lucky dan Minana tahu betul maksud dari perkataan dan senyum yang ditunjukkan Orochimaru.

"Tolong, ya, Lucky?" pinta Minana.

"OGAH!" teriak Lucky menolak keras.

Meski sudah menolak, tapi pada akhirnya, Lucky tetap melakukannya. Setelah air panas sudah siap, menuangkan air panas tersebut ke dalam _cup_ , dan _ramen cup_ siap dimakan, Lucky menyuapi Orochimaru. Namun bukan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, Lucky menggunakan kemampuan airnya untuk memegang sumpit dan menyuapi Orochimaru.

Sambil menikmati sarapan mereka, topik pembicaraan mereka berubah. Minana mulai menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, seperti kelima desa shinobi yang melakukan aliansi, melawan 100.000 pasukan zetsu putih, dan Kabuto yang meng- _edo tensei_ ribuan _shinobi_. Sasuke yang membunuh Orochimaru atau Orochimaru ikut membantu aliansi _shinobi_ saat di medan perang, Minana tidak memberitahu hal-hal itu.

"Begitu. Jadi Kabuto melakukan hal seperti itu, ya?" gumam Orochimaru saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Benar..." balas Minana pelan.

"..."

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Minana menggebrak meja. Karena hal itu, meja yang ia pukul sedikit retak. Napas Minana terlihat tak beraturan. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "BENAR! KABUTO!"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan Kabuto dan membiarkan situasi ini terjadi?" tebak Orochimaru saat melihat sikap dan ekspresi Minana.

' _Jangan bilang shinigami itu membuatku lupa soal Kabuto?!_ '

Menyadari hal itu, Minana langsung bangun dan bergegas untuk pergi. Namun Lucky langsung menarik tangan Minana.

"Mau mencari atau membunuh Kabuto agar tidak membantu Akatsuki? Lebih baik hentikan saja niatmu itu, Minana-chan!" pinta Lucky yang masih menggenggam tangan Minana.

"Tapi–"

"Kabuto sudah jadi anggota Akatsuki sejak Sasori tewas," potong Lucky.

DEG

Kata-kata Lucky membuat Minana tambah terkejut. Itu sangat berbeda dengan yang terjadi di masa sebelumnya.

"Bertingkah konyol, memakai topeng bentuk lolipop berwarna _oranye_ , rambut bewarna hitam, dan mata _sharingan_. Meski memakai topeng, tapi aku bisa melihat jelas keseluruhan wajahnya. Karena tidak pernah melihat sklera mata (baca: selaput putih di mata) seseorang berwarna hitam, akupun menyelidikinya. Lalu akhirnya aku tahu kalau itu–"

' _Uchiha Obito?_ ' tebak Minana sesaat sebelum Lucky menyebutnya.

"–Uchiha Obito. Tapi kita semua tahu kalau Obito sudah lama tewas. Dari situ aku tahu kalau 'manusia yang memiliki sklera mata berwarna hitam' adalah hasil dari _edo tensei_. Lalu orang yang bisa melakukan _edo tensei_ adalah Nidaime Hokage dan Orochimaru. Karena Orochimaru sudah tewas 3,5 tahun lalu, berarti orang yang memungkinkan menguasai edo tensei adalah Kabuto yang merupakan bawahan paling dekat dengan Orochimaru. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, berarti sudah bukan 'mungkin' lagi, ya? Yah, dengan kata lain, Kabuto menggunakan Uchiha Obito sebagai perantara dengan Akatsuki," jelas Lucky.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Lucky, Minana menghentikan niatnya. Ia kembali duduk di kursi. Meski sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapi Lucky bisa merasakan kemarahan dari Minana.

Rinciannya berbeda, tapi alur masa depan mulai terlihat sama dengan alur di masa sebelumnya. Pion-pion penting yang ikut andil dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4..., mungkin semuanya sudah siap 'diposisi'.

"Dan lagi, Minana-chan. Apa kau tidak dengar sesuatu? Rasanya di luar jadi agak berisik. Padahal masih jam 6 pagi," ujar Lucky mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. Walau dibilang mengganti, tapi itu memang benar terjadi.

TAP TAP TAP

Di luar terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki. Mereka semua berlari, seperti sedang terburu-buru. Agar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar dari tempat duduknya, Minana meminjam mata iblis Kuroi. Satu detik kemudian, mata kirinya berubah jadi merah. Dengan mata iblis, ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, tanpa perlu mengira-ngira.

Semua shinobi sedang berlarian. Ada yang berkeliling, menuju suatu pos, pergi ke suatu tempat, dan sebagainya. Meski sedang berisik, tapi semua penduduk masih diam di rumahnya masing-masing. Tidak ada penduduk yang pergi keluar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Entahlah," balas Lucky menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru.

"Mungkinkah mereka tahu kalau kau (baca: Lucky) ada di sini?" tanya lagi Orochimaru.

Lucky adalah anggota Akatsuki. Terlebih, namanya sudah tertulis di buku _bingo_. Buku _b_ _ingo_ adalah buku hitam yang menyimpan informasi mengenai orang atau shinobi yang dinilai berbahaya dan mengancam keamanan desa, baik itu _nukenin_ (baca: ninja pelarian) maupun shinobi dari desa lain. Meski ia sudah kembali ke sisi Minana, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Tidak, tidak, sepertinya bukan karena itu," jawab Minana sambil memegang dagunya. ' _Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, banyak kejadian di masa ini yang tanggal kejadiannya tidak sesuai dengan yang di masa depan. Di masa depan a.k.a masa sebelumnya, setelah Hentai-sannin meninggal, Naru-nii-chan berlatih menguasai sennin mode di gunung Myoboku. Lalu beberapa hari setelah ia berlatih, Pain menyerang Konoha. Dengan kata lain, di masa ini, hari ini adalah hari dimana Pain menyerang Konoha. Yah, karena Luck_ _–_ _maksudku aku sudah membunuh Yahiko, berarti kejadian 'Pain menyerang Konoha' tidak akan terjadi. Meski begitu, darimana mereka tahu hal ini? Yang tahu detail kejadian di masa depan hanya aku, Kyo-sensei, Ita-nii_ (baca: Itachi) _, dan... Shinigami Batu itu. Aku ragu kalau Ita-nii dan Shinigami Batu yang memberitahu Nenek Tsunade tentang penyerangan Pain,_ ' pikir Minana.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" Kali ini Lucky yang bertanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana Pain menyerang Konoha," jawab Minana.

"Tapi aku sudah mengalahkan Pain. Jadi seharusnya hal itu tidak terjadi, kan?"

' _Hee? Dia mengalahkan pemimpin Akatsuki? Ternyata dia lebih hebat dari yang kuduga,_ ' pikir Orochimaru saat mendengar perkataan Lucky.

Di masa ini, Orochimaru tidak pernah masuk ke Akatsuki. Karena pembantaian Klan Uchiha tidak pernah terjadi, Itachipun tidak masuk ke Akatsuki. Karena Itachi tidak masuk Akatsuki, tidak ada alasan Orochimaru masuk ke organisasi itu. Meski begitu, Orochimaru sedikit tahu tentang pemimpin Akatsuki. Terlebih lagi karena pemimpin Akatsuki memiliki _rinnegan_.

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Lucky. Jika keributan ini adalah untuk memperkuat pertahanan Konoha sampai ke tingkat maksimal, bagaimana mereka tahu tentang penyerangan itu?"

Lucky mengangkat jarinya. Lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kening Minana. Minana diam saja saat Lucky melakukan hal itu.

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Minana-chan! Siapa yang memberitahu Tsunade atau kenapa mereka bisa tahu, itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Masalah yang harus kita pikirkan adalah 'Karena aku sudah mengalahkan Pain, apa ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisinya untuk menyerang Konoha'?

Saat Lucky mengatakan hal itu, pikiran Minana tertuju pada satu orang.

"Jangan bilang Shinigami Batu yang menggantikan tempatnya? Atau mungkin dia menggunakan orang lain untuk menyerang Konoha?"

"Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu? Kupikir dia bukan orang yang suka melakukan kekerasan," tanya Orochimaru.

"Karena dia _shinigami_. Jadi kupikir wajar saja jika ia menggantikan tempat Pain dan menyerang Konoha," jawab Minana.

"Minana-chan, apa kau tahu tugas _shinigami_? Maksudku Namikaze Yukki itu."

Karena perubahan alur masa lalu, semuanya saling bertanya dan berpikir, mencoba menebak apa yang sedang atau akan terjadi pada Konoha. Bahkan Orochimaru yang tidak peduli dengan Konoha pun ikut menebak-nebak. Topik pembicaraan masa depan dengan orang yang memiliki ingatan masa depan, bagi Orochimaru, ini adalah hal yang menarik.

"Dia bilang, tugas _shinigami_ adalah mengatur jumlah jiwa yang ada di dunia roh dan dunia manusia. Lalu cara yang ia pakai untuk melakukannya adalah menyamakan kematian orang-orang di masa ini dengan masa sebelumnya," jawab Minana.

"Lalu berapa jumlah korban yang Pain bunuh 'saat itu'?" tanya lagi Lucky.

"Umm... 0. Tidak, maksudku 1 korban."

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Orochimaru dan Lucky. Mereka berdua tahu betul kekuatan dari setiap anggota Akatsuki. Satu anggota biasa saja bisa membunuh ratusan– bahkan ribuan orang jika sedang 'beruntung'. Apalagi jika itu pemimpin Akatsuki. Mustahil jika korbannya hanya 1 orang.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Orochimaru spontan.

Minana bisa mengerti rasa terkejut yang ditunjukkan Orochimaru. 'Minana' dan Minana sendiripun terkejut saat mengingatnya.

"Di masa depan, Pain meratakan Konoha hingga rata dengan tanah. Tentu saja banyak korban dalam kejadian tersebut, termasuk Kyo-sensei masa itu. Tapi, setelah mengalahkan semua Pain, Naru-nii-chan menemui Pain yang asli, Uzumaki Nagato. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Naru-nii-chan berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Lalu Nagato mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan semua penduduk Konoha yang ia bunuh. Meski bisa memanggil semua jiwa yang ia bunuh, tapi Kyo-sensei tidak hidup lagi. Mata iblis sudah 'memakan' tubuhnya. Percuma saja bisa memanggil jiwanya tapi tidak ada tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya jiwanya kembali ke dunia sana," jelas Minana.

Sambil mendengarkan Minana, Lucky menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Ia juga hanya manggut-manggut.

"Naruto berhasil mengambil hati pemimpin Akatsuki? Maksudmu Naruto yang itu? Hmph, sungguh mengejutkan..." ujar Orochimaru, entah itu sebuah pujian atau ejekan.

Terakhir kali Orochimaru bertemu dengan Naruto adalah saat ujian _chuunin_ , di hutan kematian. Saat itu, Naruto hanyalah bocah bodoh yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Jika itu yang terjadi, berarti kita tidak perlu memikirkan nasib Konoha. Korbannya hanya Mibu Kyo, kan? Karena di masa ini Kyo sudah lama tewas, berarti tidak ada alasan ia menyerang Konoha. Bahkan jika ada orang lain yang melakukannya, aku yakin Shinigami Batu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagipula tugasnya adalah menyamakan kematian," ujar Lucky menjelaskan kesimpulannya.

Mibu Kyo. Di masa sebelumnya, dia adalah _shinobi_ yang mengajarkan Minana betapa kejamnya dunia _shinobi_. Mibu Kyo adalah _shinobi_ yang dijuluki Onime no Kyo, Kyo si mata iblis. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala seperti iblis yang haus akan darah. Terlebih lagi, ia disebut-sebut sebagai _shinobi_ yang telah membantai lebih dari 1000 orang, termasuk rekannya sendiri. Meski begitu, ia masih disebut sebagai _shinobi_ yang setia pada desanya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Minana tidak yakin.

"Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku dan dia seperti memiliki ikatan. Yah, meski aku sendiri tidak punya kenangan dengannya, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada Konoha." jawab Lucky.

Minana menutup mulutnya saat mendengar jawaban Lucky. Ia terlihat syok (?). Matanya juga berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis (?). "Lucky... aku baru tahu... kalau ternyata kau itu... pecinta sesama–"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! MINANA-CHAN, JANGAN MIKIR YANG MACAM-MACAM! AKU INI MASIH NORMAL!" Cepat-cepat Lucky membantahnya.

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang punya ikatan–"

"BUKAN IKATAN SEPERTI ITU YANG KUMAKSUD, MINANA-CHAN! AKU INI BUKAN GAY!" potong lagi Lucky.

"Kenapa Guy-sensei dibawa-bawa? Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Luck."

Lucky langsung menjenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Minana mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, Lucky juga kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Minana.

"Karena ikatan aneh ini, harusnya kami bisa saling mengerti! Tapi, aku membencinya! Aku membencinya karena ia mau membunuh Minana-chan!" Suaranya sangat pelan, tapi siapapun yang ada di sini bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Minana mengelus pelan kepala Lucky. Padahal tadi tidak kenapa-kenapa, tapi Minana bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dari Lucky.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku berlebihan..." gumam Minana.

Tiba-tiba suasana di ruangan ini berubah jadi canggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi menemui Shinigami Batu itu."

Refleks Lucky mendengakkan kepalanya. Ia sangat terkejut saat Minana mengatakan hal itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku menemui Shinigami Batu karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang _shiki fujin_. Ngomong-ngomong soal _shinigami_ , aku baru ingat kalau nama lain _shiki fujin_ ada bau-bau (?) dewa kematian atau semacamnya. Kupikir ia tahu sesuatu," potong Minana.

"O-oh, begitu. Yuk, kalau–"

"Tidak, kau di sini saja jagain Orochimaru. Aku akan pergi bersama Kuroi. Jadi jangan khawatir," potong lagi Minana. "Oh, iya jangan lupa minum obatnya."

Sebelum Lucky membalas, Minana sudah pergi duluan ke kamar Yukki. Jalan rahasia untuk masuk ke fasilitas rahasia Yukki berada di kamar Yukki.

"Sepertinya kau ditolak."

" **Berisik! Aku hanya menerima ejekan dari Minana-chan!** " desis Lucky. Nadanya terdengar dingin. "Terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Aku mau tidur dulu," tambahnya. ' _Kenapa jadi begini?_ ' pikir Lucky sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

* * *

 **-Satu Jam Kemudian-**

 **-Fasilitas Rahasia-**

Berkat Kuroi, Minana sudah sampai ke tempat Yukki. Sekarang, mereka berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku, kertas, dokumen, dan sejenisnya. Tempat ini sangat berantakan. Semua kertas berserakan di atas meja. Spontan Minana melirik ke kertas-kertas tersebut. Namun, Minana tidak mengerti. Kertas-kertas itu hanya bertuliskan angka 1 dan 0, termasuk judulnya. Jika dilihat-lihat, tempat ini seperti tempat khusus untuk belajar atau berpikir. Sama seperti ruangan lainnya, semua yang ada di ruangan ini berwarna putih, minus tulisan yang ada di kertas.

Melihat Minana datang, Yukki menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah, sedangkan Kuroi hanya terbang di sekitar mereka berdua. Minana yang duduk di sebelah Yukki seperti seorang pasien yang sedang berobat ke dokter. Hal itu diperjelas dengan mata kanan Minana yang ditutup perban, serta terdapat kertas-kertas di meja Yukki yang membuatnya telihat seperti berkas medis Minana.

" _Shiki fujin_?" tanya Yukki.

Begitu sampai, tanpa basa basi, Minana menanyakan soal _shiki fujin_ pada Yukki. Meski tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi Minana tahu kalau Yukki bingung kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakannya.

"Iya, _shiki fujin_. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku harus mulai darimana?" tanya lagi Yukki.

"Semua yang kau tahu. Terutama kelemahan _jutsu_ tersebut."

" _Jutsu_? Pffttt!"

Sejak bertemu dengan Yukki, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Minana melihat Yukki tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Minana heran.

Yukki langsung berhenti. Tiba-tiba ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Barusan aku tertawa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu!" balas Minana tidak peduli. ' _Apa dia tidak sadar?_ ' pikir Minana heran.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Kau bertanya apa itu _shiki fujin_. Apa yang kau tahu tentang _shiki fujin_?" tanya balik Yukki.

" _Shiki fujin_ adalah _jutsu_ penyegelan yang —bisa dibilang— bisa menyegel apapun. Kudengar, _shiki fujin_ adalah jurus penyegelan yang berasal dari Klan Uzumaki. _Jutsu_ itu termasuk dalam kategori _kinjutsu_ (baca: jurus terlarang)," jawab Minana.

"Heee? Jadi itu yang kalian pikirkan tentang _shiki fujin_ , ya?"

Saat mendengar hal itu, Minana sadar kalau apa yang ia katakan sangat berbeda dengan fakta yang sebenarnya. Mungkin anggota Klan Uzumaki sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya. Soalnya, apa yang Minana katakan tadi berasal dari Kushina, seseorang yang sudah mengajarkan _jutsu_ tersebut pada Minato.

" _Shiki fujin_ , ya? Kalau tidak salah ingat, sepertinya dulu aku pernah membuat _bount_ yang memiliki kemutlakan seperti itu. Ya, kemutlakan yang membuatnya bisa menyegel apapun."

Kebenaran yang berada di luar akal sehat. Hal itu membuat Minana terkejut. _Bount_ adalah makhluk abadi. Jika itu memang benar, berarti _bount_ tersebut bisa memakai _shiki fujin_ berapa kalipun tanpa takut mati.

"Jadi maksudmu 'dewa kematian yang melayang di belakang pengguna _jutsu shiki fujin_ ' ini... adalah kemutlakan suatu _bount_?! Jangan bilang kalau _bount_ ini adalah pendiri dan nenek/kakek moyang Klan Uzumaki?! Lalu, orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan _shiki fujin_ adalah keturunan yang mewarisi kemutlakannya!" omel Minana saat mendengar penjelasan Yukki.

"Tidak, tidak. Kemutlakan _bount_ tidak bisa diwariskan pada keturunannya. Tapi dengan _ninjutsu_ , itu bisa dipelajari. Seperti halnya dirimu yang bisa menguasai kemutlakan Lucky yang bebas mengendalikan air di sekitarnya tanpa perlu menggunakan _handseal_ ," balas Yukki datar.

Mendengar nada datar dan cara Yukki menjawab setiap pertanyaannya, itu membuat semangat Minana berkurang. Sepertinya Minana juga tidak sadar dengan maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang Yukki katakan. Saat Yukki bilang air, sebenarnya itu hanya merujuk pada 1 jenis air.

"Meski aku memberinya kemampuan untuk menyegel apapun, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya memakai _shiki fujin_ , termasuk orang-orang Klan Uzumaki yang mempelajarinya. Sejauh ini, yang benar-benar rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk menggunakan teknik tersebut hanyalah Sandaime Hokage. Yah, kalau dulu kau tidak menghentikan Minato, mungkin dia akan menggunakannya juga," tambah Yukki.

"Jadi benar kalau orang yang membuat Klan Uzumaki adalah seorang _bount_? Kalau begitu, apa aku dan Kaa-chan abadi?"

"Tidak, kau dan Kushina tidak abadi. Yang diwariskan _bount_ pada keturunan buncit (baca: paling belakang, terakhir, atau bungsu) seperti kalian hanyalah 'hal dasar' seperti kekuatan/ _chakra_ spesial, memiliki _reiatsu_ yang tinggi, daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, dan tidak ada keriput a.k.a berhenti menua saat berumur 24 tahun. Sesuatu seperti keabadian hanya diwariskan sampai generasi kedua a.k.a pada anak atau cucunya. Kalian yang merupakan cicit, cucut (?), atau cecetnya (?) tidak akan mewarisi tubuh abadinya."

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Yukki ucapkan.

' _Jadi itu alasan kenapa penampilan Kaa-chan yang sekarang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang dulu? Tapi, penampilan Tou-chan juga tidak banyak berubah. Apa karena dia keturunan langsung 'orang' ini_ (baca: Yukki) _?_ '

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa Minato masih terlihat muda, mungkin itu karena pengaruh dariku. Aku dan dia pernah tinggal bersama selama 5 tahun. Jadi, mungkin dia terpengaruh dengan aura 'ruang dan waktu' yang keluar dari diriku. Atau mungkin karena eksperimen ruang dan waktu yang dulu dilakukan keluargaku telah mempengaruhi tubuhku sampai ke DNA-DNA-nya. Ya, mungkin. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Seolah bisa membaca apa yang Minana pikirkan. Yukki menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Yukki pergi meninggalkan Klan Namikaze setelah istrinya meninggal. Karena insiden 200 tahun lalu, ia tidak ingat bagaimana penampilan istri serta anak-anakknya. Anak tertua yang saat itu berumu 39 tahun, Yukki tidak ingat apakah penampilannya terlihat seperti orang berusia 39 atau 24 tahun. Lalu keturunan-keturunan Namikaze yang ia rawat, mereka semua dibunuh saat berusia antara 20 sampai 24 tahun, saat mereka memiliki anak. Jadi pada dasarnya, ia tidak tahu.

Namun pertumbuhan orang-orang dari Klan Yamanaka sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, yaitu muncul keriput dan menua. Padahal Klan Yamanaka adalah klan yang dibuat untuk menampung orang-orang Namikaze yang memiliki ciri fisik yang (sedikit) berbeda. Apakah ciri fisik berambut kuning cerah dan mata biru langit mempengaruhi penampilan awet muda orang berdarah Namikaze? Siapa yang tahu.

"Hah?! Kau dan Tou-chan pernah tinggal bersama, _dattebane_?! Kapan?! Dan tunggu! Jadi _shinigami_ punya keluarga juga? Jadi kakeknya kakek buyut Tou-chan punya kakek buyut, _dattebane_? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan aura ruang dan waktu, _dattebane_?!" tanya Minana bertubi-tubi. Rasa ingin tahunya meluap-luap saat Yukki mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sangking semangatnya, kata ' _dattebane_ ' yang selalu ia tahan pun terucap kembali, kata yang selalu terucap jika ada salah satu emosi yang memuncak.

"Dulu, aku merawat Minato dari bayi sampai berumur 5 tahun. Wajar saja kau tidak tahu karena aku sudah melupakan ingatan Minato tentang diriku. Lalu soal aura– tunggu! Bukankah tadi kita membahas soal _shiki fujin_? Kenapa jadi 'merambat' begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau yang memulainya duluan, _dattebane_! Jadi ceritakan saja, _dattebane_! Aku juga penasaran, _dattebane_!" jawab Minana tidak peduli.

DEP

Hening. Semua suara langsung lenyap. Bahkan suara bernapaspun tidak terdengar. Yukki menusuk Minana dengan _zanpakutou_ -nya. Karena _zanpakutou_ -nya tidak punya bentuk fisik (baca: ilusi), maka pedangnya hanya menembus Minana.

" **Kembali ke topik utama atau lanjutin cerita tadi?** "

Kata-katanya masih datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa, Minana merasa kalau kata-kata yang Yukki ucapkan barusan terasa dingin. Bahkan untuk sesaat, itu membuatnya spontan menahan napas.

' _Ya ampun, ancamannya..._ ' pikir Minana saat melihat situasi yang ia alami. Dari kata-kata dan sikap Yukki, Minana sadar kalau hanya satu jawaban yang benar. Lalu, iapun menghela napas saat mengetahui hal itu. "Baiklah, kembali ke topik," jawab Minana. Semangatnya yang langsung lenyap.

Mendengar jawaban Minana, Yukki memasukkan kembali _zanpakutou_ -nya.

"Kembali ke topik, ya? Kalau tidak salah, tadi kau bertanya apa kelemahan _shiki fujin_ , ya? Maksudnya cara menghancurkan segel _shiki fujin_?" tanya Yukki memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Minana sambil menggangguk pelan.

Yukki mulai menjelaskan caranya. Apa saja yang diperlukan dan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan, Yukki memberitahu semuanya. Tanpa melewatkan apapun, Minana mendengar dan memahaminya.

"Hanya begitu saja?" tanya Minana memastikan.

"Walau 'hanya begitu saja', tapi itu cukup menyakitkan," jawab Yukki (masih) datar.

"Oh, iya, kau benar," balas Minana saat teringat dengan apa yang baru saja Yukki jelaskan. "Oh, iya, Yukki. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Sikap Minana tiba-tiba berubah. Meski tidak memiliki simpati dan empati, tapi Yukki mengetahui perubahan itu. Karena tidak punya emosi,simpati, empati, nafsu, keinginan atau hal-hal duniawi lainnya, ia punya kebiasaan memperhatikan orang-orang, berharap jika itu bisa mengembalikan dirinya ke dirinya yang dulu saat bersama istrinya, sekaligus mengerti apa yang orang lain rasakan. Karena kebiasaannya itu, Yukki tahu kalau Minana sedang merasa sedikit sedih.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali memanggilku dengan nama depan," balas Yukki.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Karena keinginan Minana masa depan yang kau temui? Karena peraturan? Atau karena tugas sebagai _shinigami_? Jangan jawab 'semua benar'."

"Tapi jawabannya..."

Karena tidak boleh menjawab 'semua benar', Yukki bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia termenung, mencoba mencari jawaban yang sesuai dengan tindakannya ini, termasuk jawaban yang akan memuaskan Minana. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya Yukki menemukan jawabannya.

"Karena banyak untungnya. Perlu dicatat, aku tidak bicara soal uang. Seperti yang kau sebut tadi, hanya dengan membunuhmu, aku bisa melakukan 3 hal sekaligus. Tidak, menurut prediksiku, sebenarnya masih banyak sekali keuntungannya. Kau pasti kaget kalau tahu apa saja keuntungannya."

Alis Minana langsung mengerut saat mendengar jawaban Yukki. "Memang apa saja keuntungannya? Apa kau menggunakan kemampuan melihat masa depan untuk memprediksi apa saja keuntungan yang didapat jika membunuhku?"

"Tebak saja sendiri. Dan lagi, aku tidak memakai kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Kepalaku langsung sakit jika menggunakannya, karena semua kemungkinan kejadian yang terjadi masa depan akan masuk ke dalam otakku. Lagipula, masa depan yang kulihat hanyalah masa depan yang terjadi akibat tindakan manusia/'sesuatu' (baca: binatang, aktifitas alam, _shinigami_ , roh plus, _hollow_ , dll) di masa lalu. Tindakan yang berdasarkan rencana, usaha keras, kepribadian, pola pikir, dan tekad yang kuat.., bukankah hal-hal seperti itulah yang menjadi dasar terbentuknya masa depan? Selama tahu rencananya, seberapa keras ia berusaha, bagaimana kepribadian dan pola pikirnya, dan sekuat apa tekad yang ia miliki..., selama mengetahui hal-hal itu, menebak masa depan seseorang/sesuatu pakai otak sendiri juga bisa, kan?"

Minana langsung terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata Yukki, terutama dua kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Minana akhirnya mengerti kenapa dulu Kyo selalu bisa menebak apa yang ia lakukan dan pikirkan. Untuk orang yang memiliki kemampuan observasi yang tinggi, menebak tindakan orang dan memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi adalah hal yang mudah.

Ya, mengetahui atau menebak masa depan adalah perkara yang mudah. Cara itu hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang di masa kini yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kejadian masa depan. Untuk seseorang yang datang atau memiliki ingatan masa depan, mereka tidak perlu menebak-nebak masa depan atau tindakan orang-orang yang berasal dari masa kini.

Masalah yang selalu dipikirkan seseorang yang datang atau memiliki ingatan masa depan adalah cara untuk mengubah masa depan. Sangat sulit mengubah 'masa depan pasti' ke arah yang kau inginkan, bahkan mungkin mustahil. Itulah yang dialami Minana sekarang. Saat mengubah 1 masa depan, itu akan memicu munculnya 'efek kupu-kupu'. Semakin banyak paradoks waktu yang terjadi, semakin kecil pula kemungkinan untuk mengubah masa depan. Hingga pada akhirnya, kembali ke 'peraturan pertama', mustahil untuk mengubah masa depan.

' _Aku mengerti. Tujuanku hanyalah memastikan semua orang yang kusayang selamat dari perang. Tidak peduli apapun caranya. Benar, fokusku adalah menyelamatkan mereka. Jika 'mengalahkan' masa depan tidak bisa membuatku menyelamatkan mereka, maka aku hanya perlu 'bergabung' saja. Bergabung... bertindak senormal mungkin dan mengikuti alur takdir, hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan mereka dari lingkaran kematian ini. Jika hal itu membuatku terjebak dalam lingkaran kematian, aku tidak peduli. Jika Lucky fokus untuk menyelamatkanku, ia hanya perlu menarikku dari luar lingkaran kematian. Bahkan jika ia ikut terseret karena mencoba mengeluarkanku, ia tidak akan mati. Karena Lucky itu abadi._ '

Kata-kata Yukki membuat Minana memantapkan tujuannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat dimana dirinya masih punya keraguan dengan tindakan apa yang harus diambil. Dari raut wajahnya, kali ini, Minana tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Terimakasih untuk sarannya," ucap Minana tulus. Meski tahu kalau orang yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang merencanakan kematiannya di perang nanti, tapi Minana tetap mengucapkan terimakasih.

Yukki memiringkan kepalanya saat Minana mengatakan hal itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberimu saran, _dattebane_ ," balas Yukki sambil meniru kebiasaan Minana.

 _Jika kamu tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka bergabung saja. Maksudku, jika Minana-chan tidak bisa mengubah masa depan meski sudah berusaha keras, maka ikuti saja alur takdir. Jika tidak mau mengikuti alur takdir, maka pasrah saja pada Baka-Yukki. Baka-Yukki memang tipe orang yang terlalu rasional dan aku membencinya karena hal itu. Ia selalu menyeimbangkan antara 'apa yang didapat' dan 'apa yang hilang'. Meski begitu..., menurutku.., yah, sepertinya dia harus beli timbangan! Habisnya dia malah menambahkan bonus–_

Tanpa sadar, Minana kembali mengingat perkataan Lucky masa depan a.k.a Lucky (5). Tindakan yang Minana pilih sekarang, ternyata adalah salah satu cara yang pernah Lucky (5) sarankan. Saat itu, Lucky (5) menghentikan kata-katanya saat Yukki datang. Jika saja Yukki datang sedikit terlambat, mungkin Minana akan tahu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Lucky (5).

Setelah urusannya di sini selesai, Minana meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Minana menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berbalik, melihat ke arah Yukki.

"Oh, iya, aku ingin memastikan satu hal. Kau tidak akan menyerang Konoha, kan?" tanya Minana.

"Kenapa aku harus menyerang Konoha? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang dilakukan Pain masa depan. Aku tidak mau membunuh penduduk Konoha, lalu membangkitkannya lagi. Itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga," jawab Yukki.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yukki, Minana kembali melangkah keluar. Namun ia malah berbalik lagi, melihat ke arah Yukki. Ternyata Kuroi masih melayang di sekitar tempat duduknya tadi. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana, Minana hampir lupa kalau ia ke sini bersama Kuroi.

"Kuroi, ayo!" ajak Minana.

Kuroi masih diam di tempat. Ia masih melihat ke arah Yukki.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Kuroi pada Yukki.

Yukki menaikkan alisnya saat Kuroi mengatakan hal itu. Karenanya, wajah Yukki malah jadi aneh.

"Ada apa ini? Ryuuka tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan? Apa sebentar lagi akan ada hujan meteor?" tanya Yukki dengan nada datar. Jika Yukki mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak logis atau rasional, itu pasti karena ajaran sesat Lucky di masa lalu.

Mendengar balasan Yukki, Kuroi terbang ke Minana. Melihat Kuroi yang bicara duluan tanpa ditanya, hal itu juga membuat Minana sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, Ryuuka a.k.a Kuroi adalah tipe orang yang hanya berbicara jika ditanyai sesuatu. Melihat Kuroi yang berbicara duluan, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

' _Apa dia sakit? Kupikir itu bukan putih pucat. Wajahnya memang putih, tapi tidak seputih Sai,_ ' pikir Minana. "Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya istirahat saja. Kalau perlu, istirahat selamanya," ujar Minana tanpa menyaring kata-katanya.

"..." Yukki tidak membalas kata-katanya.

Begitu Kuroi keluar, Minana juga keluar. Tak lupa menutup pintu. Yukki hanya terdiam melihat kepergian mereka.

"Beberapa minggu ini aku memang tidak tidur. Jika lelah atau mengantuk, aku akan mengembalikan keadaan tubuhku ke waktu sebelum lelah atau mengantuk. Secara medis, kesehatanku baik-baik saja. Apa yang seperti itu disebut memaksakan diri?" tanya Yukki pada dirinya sendiri.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia kira itu adalah _kagebunshin_ -nya, tapi yang datang ternyata Minana dan Kuroi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yukki saat melihat Minana yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bisakah kau mengirim kami ke tempat Lucky? Kuroi enak bisa terbang, tapi aku tidak mau memanjat tangga setinggi 10 km. Pas turun saja butuh waktu hampir 1 jam," jawab Minana sedikit kesal.

Di dalam fasilitas ini, _hiraishin no jutsu_ tidak bisa digunakan. Jika soal _jikugan ninjutsu_ , hanya pemilik tempat ini saja yang bisa menggunakannya.

"Setelah mengatakan hal kejam, kau malah meminta bantuanku?"

"Kau marah?" Tanpa merasa bersalah, Minana mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Kau hanya mencoba memberi saran, kan? Meski sarannya agak sedikit ekstrim," jawab Yukki seperti biasa. "Baiklah, aku akan mengirim kalian ke tempat Lucky. Sekarang tutup matamu."

Sesuai perintah Yukki, tanpa ragu, Minana menutup kedua matanya. Satu detik kemudian, Minana dan Kuroi menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan teknik ruang dan waktu, Yukki mengirim Minana dan Kuroi ke kediamannya.

Teknik ruang dan waktu yang Yukki gunakan pasti menggunakan _chakra_ atau kekuatan roh. Meski begitu, Kuroi tetap terkena efek teknik tersebut. Dari semua _jutsu_ atau teknik yang ada di dunia, mungkin hanya teknik ruang dan waktu yang mempan pada Kuroi. Apa karena ruang dan waktu tidak memiliki bentuk fisik? Apa karena 'ruang dan waktu' itu sendiri tidak bisa ditembus, dilenyapkan, atau dinetralkan? Siapa yang tahu.

"Yang dulu dan yang sekarang... benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun... si Minana itu..." gumam Yukki datar.

Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah map. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kertas. Apa yang tertulis di sana hanya angka 1 dan 0, tapi terdapat sebuah foto diantara kertas tersebut. Itu foto seorang pria kerempeng berambut coklat.

"Ini orang yang kutangkap beberapa bulan lalu, kan? Namanya... umm.. Anrokuzan. Ah, tidak, itu nama yang ia pakai saat kembali ke Rouran di masa lalu. Nama aslinya... Mukade, ya? Kemampuannya dibidang _kugutsu_. Ambisinya adalah menyerap _chakra_ ryuumyaku untuk memperkuat _kugutsu_ -nya. Aku menangkapnya agar dia tidak membuat ulah lagi di masa lalu. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa pergi ke masa lalu hanya karena menyerap segel Minato di Rouran. Kebetulan yang hebat sekali. Aku juga mau kalau memang bisa kembali ke masa lalu dengan cara seperti itu. Oh, iya, kukurung dia di ruang mana, ya?" gumam Yukki sambil memperhatikan foto orang yang ia panggil Mukade. "Jangan bilang aku lupa memberinya makan sejak kukurung di sini? Yah, terserahlah. Anggap saja itu hukuman untuk orang yang mencoba kembali ke masa lalu. Lagipula, sejak dia bertujuan untuk menyerap _chakra_ ryuumyaku bersama dengan segel yang dibuat Minato, ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati."

* * *

 **-Kediaman Yukki-**

Dalam sekejap, Minana sudah sampai di kamar Yukki. Begitu sampai, Kuroi kembali ke dalam tubuh Minana. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar ini selain Minana. Karena hal itu, Minana memutuskan kembali ke dapur. Dugaannya benar, semuanya masih di dapur. Orochimaru dan Lucky masih berada di tempatnya, tapi yang berbeda, Lucky dalam kondisi tertidur.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru _to the point_ saat melihat Minana.

"Dia memberitahuku caranya," jawab Minana.

Begitu mendengar suara Minana, Lucky langsung terbangun. "Ngh, Minana?" gumamnya setengah sadar.

" _Ohayou_ , Lucky. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Ngh, tidak, kok. Aku tidur agar tidak terlalu lama menunggumu," jawab Lucky sambil mengucek matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Mau langsung menghidupkan Orochimaru?"

"Tidak." Dengan cepat, Minana menjawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orochimaru sedikit tidak suka.

"Sebelum menghidupkanmu, aku ingin membawa beberapa anak buah, tahanan, atau bahan eksperimenmu. Yah, aku tidak tahu apa sebutannya, yang pasti, aku ingin membawa Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, dan Juugo," jawab Minana.

Orochimaru mengerutkan saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tahu betul nama-nama yang Minana sebut. Diantara semua semua 'tahanan' yang ia punya, 3 nama yang Minana sebut memiliki kemampuan yang istimewa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan membantumu jika kau sudah memenuhi 2 syarat yang kuberikan."

"Jika kau tidak mau ikut atau memberitahu dimana mereka, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Lucky akan mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula, aku tahu beberapa markas persembunyianmu. Kami bisa memulainya dari sana," balas Minana.

' _Heee?_ ' Sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah Lucky. "Saat sedang mencari, jika beruntung, mungkin aku atau Minana-chan akan menemukan beberapa hasil penelitianmu tentang _jutsu_ baru. Oh, oh, atau mungkin kami akan menemukan gulungan _jutsu_ _edo tensei_. Jika begitu, kami tidak memerlukanmu lagi. Lagipula, sejak awal memang berbahaya jika mengajak ular berbisa sepertimu masuk ke kelompok kami," tambah Lucky. Ia seperti penjahat licik.

Melihat Lucky yang seperti itu, Minana langsung sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, sepertinya kau benar, Lucky. Lagipula, kita punya _hiraishin level_ 4\. Meski ada keterbatasan pada _chakra_ kita untuk jarak yang ditempuh dan jumlah orang yang dikirim, tapi kita bisa sampai ke sana hanya dalam beberapa jam. Begitu sampai, dengan _kagebunshin_ dan mata iblis, kita bisa memeriksanya dengan cepat. Bahkan waktu 2 haripun akan cukup untuk memeriksa semua markas Orochimaru," ujar Minana setuju.

"Tidak, bukan beberapa jam, Minana-chan. Saat _kagebunshin_ -ku memeriksa kotak obat sebelumnya, ada kantung kecil berisi pil penambah _chakra_. Jika membawa itu, kita bisa sampai ke markas Orochimaru dalam sekejap. Satu hari saja mungkin cukup untuk memeriksa semua tempat persembunyiannya," ujar Lucky membenarkan.

Orochimaru sedikit pucat saat Lucky memulai pembicaraan ini. Karena sejak dulu wajahnya sudah putih pucat, jadi itu tidak terlalu terlihat jelas.

"Hasil penelitian _jutsu_ baru? Gulungan _jutsu edo tensei_? Hmph, mungkin semua itu sudah diambil Kabuto," jawab Orochimaru sesantai mungkin. Saat Lucky bilang akan meninggalkannya, ia sadar kalau posisinya sekarang jadi tidak menguntungkan. Apalagi ia adalah _shinobi_ yang menyerang Konoha dan membunuh Sandaime Hokage.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau pasti menyimpan banyak hal penting yang bahkan anak buah kepercayaanmu sendiri tidak tahu. Ruangan yang kau pakai untuk menyimpan hal penting itu, aku juga yakin kalau kau tidak memasang segel apapun pada ruangan itu. Jika ada segelpun, paling bukan pakai _fuinjutsu_ tingkat tinggi. Kau kan bukan Minato, Kushina, atau Shinigami Batu yang ahli dalam _fuinjutsu_. Jika melihat dengan mata iblis, paling ruangan itu hanya terlihat seperti ditutupi plastik bening," balas Lucky tidak mau kalah. Ia terlihat puas saat mengatakan semua itu.

' _Hmph, kau terlihat sepeti saat masuk Akatsuki, Lucky. Benar-benar tidak ada belas kasih,_ ' pikir Minana saat melihat Lucky yang memojokkan Orochimaru.

"Ayo pergi, Minana-chan. Waktu kita mepet."

Minana mengangguk pelan. Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Orochimaru, mereka mulai beres-beres. Mereka berdua membawa barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, seperti pakaian, _ramen cup_ , dan tas untuk membawa barang-barang tersebut. Tanpa seizin pemilik rumah, mereka berdua benar-benar menganggap barang-barang di rumah ini seperti milik mereka sendiri.

"Tunggu."

Minana dan Lucky tetap beres-beres. Mereka terlihat tidak peduli saat Orochimaru mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan ikut kalian. Akan kuberitahu di mana Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo berada," lanjut Orochimaru.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu, Banci," balas Lucky tanpa melihat ke Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mulai marah. Selain karena tidak dianggap, mungkin panggilan Lucky terhadapnya juga sangat kelewatan.

"Lucky, sudah cukup. Kau sudah kelewatan," balas Minana. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Orochimaru. "Jangan terlalu dibawa ke hati. Lucky orangnya memang seperti itu. Karena kau bilang akan memberitahu di mana mereka, kami akan membawamu juga," lanjut Minana.

"Eeeehhhhh! Kenapa? Padahal–"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula, kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kau pasti tidak akan diam saja, kan?" potong Minana sebelum Lucky menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Semangatnya langsung hilang saat Minana mengatakan hal itu. "Fuuhh, baiklah," balas Lucky lesu.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Chapter**_ **1** **4** **...** _ **done**_ **. Yo, Reader-san. Sudah selesai bacanya?** **Apa yang** **Reader-san** **pikirkan** **tentang** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa kalian suka?** **  
Rip, sepertinya alurnya jadi sedikit lambat. Padahal** _ **chapter**_ **ini niatnya mau langsung pergi ke markas Orochimaru buat nyulik (?) Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo, terus udah itu berakhir di *bip* *bip* *bip* /sensor /janganmikirmacam" :v  
Kayaknya Kuroki terbawa suasana pas ngetik **_**chapter**_ **ini =,=**

 **J** **ika ada bagian di** _ **chapter**_ **ini yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja.**  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Silahkan bilang juga jika ada** _ **typo**_ **,** _ **miss typo**_ **, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?).** **Nanti Kuroki edit lagi bagian yang salah.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini. Sampai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya** **.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***


	15. Chapter 15: Mencari Sekutu

**-Namikaze Naruto's POV-**

Dia tidak menyerah. Hinata terus mencoba menghancurkan batang hitam yang menusukku, tapi disaat itu pula, Pain mementalkannya.

"Jangan ke sini, Hinata," pintaku.

Aku bahkan memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya sempoyongan seperti itu. Dia terus berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Pain datar.

Satu detik kemudian, Pain mengendalikan tubuh Hinata. Dengan jurusnya itu, ia membanting Hinata dengan keras. Lalu, menusuk Hinata dengan batang hitam.

 _Ini bukanlah mimpi._

Ini adalah pemandangan terburuk dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan. Jika aku tetap tidak bangun meski melihat hal menyakitkan, berarti ini adalah kenyataan. Bodohnya aku menganggap ini mimpi dan membiarkan Hinata mati...

Seketika, semuanya berubah jadi hitam.

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Mencari Sekutu**

.

"Benar, ini bukanlah mimpi, _dattebayo_. Ini adalah apa yang terjadi padaku dulu. Ini adalah ingatanku, Diriku Yang Di Masa Depan (baca: Naruto)."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Di tempat gelap ini, ada orang selain diriku? Tidak, tunggu. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tadi itu suaraku. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku di sini, _dattebayo_!"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Spontan aku melompat dan berbalik. Meski semuanya berwarna hitam a.k.a gelap, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, seolah-olah ia menyala dalam kegelapan. Rambut, _hitai-ate_ , mata, jaket, celana, sandal ninja..., semuanya sama sepertiku. Aku seperti melihat _kagebunshin_ -ku sendiri.

"Tadinya aku ingin menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi tentang kenanganku, tapi sepertinya hanya sampai di sini saja, _dattebayo_ ," ujarnya.

'Kenangan'. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung sadar kalau semua mimpi yang kualami adalah kenangan dirinya. Berarti, kejadian Konoha hancur dan Hinata tadi..., kenangannya?

Lalu, memangnya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Orang yang ada di dalam mimpi, orang yang kuperankan di dalam mimpi, kini berbicara padaku?

"Kau hidup dimana keluargamu masih hidup. Meski penduduk desa membencimu, tapi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tetap mendukung dan percaya padamu. Adikmu tidak sekalipun membencimu. Melihat kehidupan 'diriku' yang sekarang, aku... benar-benar iri padamu, _dattebayo_. Saat melihat dirimu yang berumur 7 tahun..., melihat sikap kasarmu pada Minana-chan, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menunjukkan semua kenanganku padamu. Yah, untung saja kau sekarang sudah berubah. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa berhenti, _dattebayo_. Begitu aku tinggal di dalam dirimu, semua ingatanku akan mengalir melalui mimpimu."

"Uzumaki... Naruto..." ujarku spontan. Orang yang ada di depanku ini, berarti dia sudah ada di dalam diriku sejak (hampir) 9 tahun lalu.

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunjukkan ingatanku saat kau sedang tidur. Bagimana rasanya hidup sebagai diriku?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kehidupanku dan kehidupannya sangat berbeda. Saat bermimpi menjadi dirinya, aku sangat tahu..., kalau kehidupannya itu...

"Sangat menyakitkan, _dattebayo_ ," jawabku sambil menggengam tanganku di dada. Meski bukan luka, tapi rasa 'sakit'nya masih terasa. "Apa ini adalah kehidupanku saat di masa depan? Masa sebelumnya?"

Jika kehidupan yang kujalani sekarang adalah kenyataan, dan ingatan dia juga nyata, maka hanya ada satu kesimpulan, yaitu..., orang di depanku sekarang adalah diriku yang berasal dari masa depan a.k.a sebelumnya. Di masa sebelumnya, nama'ku' memakai marga Uzumaki. Mungkin itu dilakukan untuk menutupi fakta bahwa 'diriku' adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage, menjauhinya dari musuh-musuh Tou-chan yang ingin balas dendam.

"Benar, itu adalah kehidupanku, _dattebayo_. Itulah yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Saat mendengar hal itu, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Lalu menarik kerah jaket yang ia pakai. Kau tahu? Aku marah.

"KAU TAHU KALAU ERO-SANNIN AKAN TERBUNUH JIKA PERGI KE AMEGAKURE! LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU–"

BUGH

Dia memukulku. Pukulannya membuatku terlempar hingga beberapa meter. Dia yang tiba-tiba memukul membuatku tambah kesal. Aku langsung bangun. Padahal dia tahu betul..., betapa menyakitkannya hati 'kami' saat tahu bahwa Ero-sannin terbunuh. Jika tahu itu, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Padahal dia punya kesempatan untuk mengubah masa lalu.

Saat ingin membalas pukulannya, niatku langsung hilang. Amarahku juga menghilang... saat melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI, hiks! MESKI AKU MAU, TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA, _DATTEBAYO_ , hiks! SESEORANG MENGAJAKKU KEMBALI KE MASA LALU! MESKI HANYA INGATAN DAN KESADARANNYA SAJA, hiks, AKU SUDAH SENANG, _DATTEBAYO_! BISA BERTAHAN SAMPAI KE ZAMAN INI MESKI DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI, AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR, _DATTEBAYO_! LALU BISA BERBICARA LANGSUNG DENGANMU SEPERTI INI, INI TERASA SEPERTI MIMPI BAGIKU, _DATTEBAYO_!"

Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Bahkan ada ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia pasti melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan pada tangisan ini. Aku..., meski aku adalah dirinya, tapi aku benar-benar kejam. Aku jahat sekali sampai membuat 'diriku' menangis. Bodohnya aku karena tidak bisa merasakan penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini.

 _Manusia baru bisa saling mengerti jika mengalami penderitaan yang sama._

Tanpa sadar, aku teringat dengan kata-kata Pain 'tadi'. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia benar.

Lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah sangat dekat, aku memeluknya, membiarkannya menangis dalam dekapanku. Jika aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah gila atau menyerah. Aku baru sadar kalau diriku yang yang di masa lalu punya mental yang kuat, bahkan teramat-sangat-sangat-sangat kuat sekali.

"Satu, hiks, -satunya aku bisa mempertahankan ingatan dan kesadaranku ini, hiks, karena pembatas mimpi, _dattebayo_. Jika dicontohkan, aku ini seperti air yang diikat dalam plastik es batu, dan plastiknya adalah pembatas mimpi tersebut, _dattebayo_. Jika ada yang menyimpan plastik berisi air itu, ingatanku akan mengalir ke dalam dirinya melalui mimpi. Satu kali tidur hanya memimpikan ingatanku selama 1 hari atau sampai aku tidur, hiks. Selama plastiknya tidak rusak, aku akan selalu ada, _dattebayo_. Aku... aku hanya bisa hidup di dalam diri orang-orang. Sambil aku menunggu dirimu lahir, hiks, aku tinggal di dalam orang yang mengajakku itu, hiks. Aku –(bla bla bla)."

Dia masih berbicara, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Penjelasannya terlalu panjang. Apakah diriku yang di masa sebelumnya sejenius itu sampai bisa menjelaskan hal sepanjang ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Lalu menggelengkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, _dattebayo_. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang orang itu katakan. Eh, kalimatnya panjang juga, ya? Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengulang semua kata-katanya sama persis, _dattebayo_."

"Pffttt!" Aku terkekeh saat mendengar jawabannya. Bahkan 'diriku'pun bingung saat tahu kalau dia sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang panjang lebar.

"Mungkin karena kau tak sengaja menghancurkan pembatas mimpi, aku jadi bisa berbicara padamu, _dattebayo_ , meski aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caramu melakukannya. Ini seperti kau merobek plastiknya agar bisa menyentuh langsung air yang ada di dalamnya..."

Saat 'aku' mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung sadar, kalau waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami.

"Tidak!" ujarku spontan.

Refleks aku mengalirkan _chakra_ -ku padanya. Namun saat aku melakukan hal itu, ia langsung menyingkirkan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak usah. Percuma saja, _dattebayo_ ," balasnya. Ia mulai berhenti menangis. "Aku akan langsung ke intinya, _dattebayo_. Alasan kenapa aku mau ikut saat diajak kembali ke masa lalu, meski hanya berupa ingatan dan kesadaran, itu karena aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, _dattebayo_. Rasa menyesal yang kubawa sampai mati ini... aku ingin kau berjanji akan melakukannya. Tidak, kau harus membuatnya menjadi kenyataan, _dattebayo_!"

Aku bisa merasakan penyesalan dan keputusasaan dari setiap kata-katanya. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan penyerangan Pain ke Konoha?

"Jika soal Pain yang menyerang Konoha, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika kau bertarung sekuat tenaga, tidak menyerah, dan tetap menjadi 'Naruto' apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin kau bisa menolong semuanya. Masalah sebenarnya adalah adik kita, Minana-chan, _dattebayo_! Di perang nanti, aku ingin kau melindungi Minana-chan! Di masa depan, dia terbunuh, tepat di depan mataku sendiri, _dattebayo_! Sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, akupun dibunuh!"

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Saat melihat ingatannya tentang penyerangan Pain saja sudah membuatku putus asa, tapi ternyata, ada kejadian yang lebih putus asa daripada hancurnya desa Konoha.

Perang.

Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak teman-temanku yang akan menjadi korban. Bahkan adikku pun terbunuh. Aku yang dari masa depan..., dia pasti sudah putus asa. Minana-chan yang terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri, itu pasti menjadi alasan kenapa ia mau kembali ke masa lalu.

"Berjanjilah..! Aku mohon berjanjilah untuk melindunginya..! Aku sangat menyesal, _dattebayo_! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan... saat mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa depan! Aku... Aku–"

Cepat-cepat aku memotongnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia pasti sangat menderita. "Tidak hanya Minana-chan! Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Alis Tebal, Alis Tebal-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade-baa-chan, Konohamaru, Gaara, dan semuanya... aku akan melindungi semuanya _dattebayo_! Aku berjanji, _dattebayo_!"

Selama 9 tahun ini, aku selalu melihat ingatannya. Selama itu pula, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya menyerah.

"Terimakasih..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, iapun menghilang tanpa bekas. Air mataku langsung keluar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak penderitaan yang ia alami hanya agar bisa memberitahukan hal ini padaku. Ia pasti sangat menderita, jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan kehidupannya saat masih kecil.

...

...

Aku terbangun di suatu ruangan. Lemari baju, bufet kecil, dan sebagainya di ruangan ini, semuanya terlihat sangat tidak asing. Tempat ini terlihat seperti kamarku... atau mungkin memang kamarku?

Saat aku bangun, aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang basah. Sepertinya kesedihan ini terbawa sanpai ke dunia nyata. Itu berarti, pertemuanku dengan'nya' bukanlah sebuah khayalan.

Spontan aku melihat ke luar jendela. Sinar mentari masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela tersebut. Pemandangan di sini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Melihat birunya langit, aku sadar kalau sekarang sudah tengah hari.

Tengah hari...

"BENAR! PAIN!" teriakku saat sadar kalau sekarang sudah siang.

Cepat-cepat aku turun dari kasur. Lalu mencari jaket dan celana panjang _oranye_ -ku. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya saat kucari di tempat biasanya.

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BERTARUNG DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI, _DATTEBAYO_!" teriakku frustasi.

Aku sekarang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Bertarung di tempat umum dengan pakaian seperti ini? Tidak, ini sangat memalukan. Apa tertinggal di Gunung Myoboku? Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku heran kenapa bisa ada di kamarku.

BRAK

Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarku. Refleks, aku bersembunyi di kolong kasur. Pikiranku langsung tidak karuan. Di rumah ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal berbahaya (?) seperti itu. Instingku langsung memberitahu untuk segera bersembunyi.

" **Na-ru-to...** "

"Hiiiiiii~..."

Caranya memanggil nama sudah cukup membuatku takut setengah mati. Aku sangat sadar apa kesalahanku ini. Pasti karena tadi aku berteriak tidak jelas.

Ia menoleh ke arahku... dengan cara paling horor yang pernah kuingat. Mata violetnya yang menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan setajam pisau (?), rambut merah yang berdiri ke atas (?), daster putih-hijau tua yang ia kenakan, serta sendok sayur yang ia bawa menambah kesan horor dalam benakku.

"Hiiiiii, maaf, Kaa-chan! Maaf, Kaa-chan! Maaf, Kaa-chan!" ucapku sambil sujud-sujud di kolong kasur.

TAP

TAP

Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan ke arahku. Dari langkahnya itu, aku bisa melihat aura kehororan yang keluar dari kakinya (?).

"Hiiiii, Kaa-chan aku minta–"

DUAK

"– _ittai_ , _dattebayo_!"

Kepalaku terbentur saat mencoba berdiri, padahal masih berada di kolong kasur. Bodohnya aku. Argh, suaranya keras sekali. Aku merasa kalau kasurku tadi sedikit terangkat.

Saat aku masih guling-guling karena rasa sakit ini, Kaa-chan menarikku keluar. Kupikir, itu akan menjadi akhir (?) bagiku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Saat Kaa-chan menarikku keluar dari kolong kasur, ia malah memelukku. Ia juga mengelus kepalaku yang benjol.

Jujur saja, ini... membuatku bingung. Ya, Kaa-chan memang galak, tapi dia juga punya sisi baik. Maksudku, bukankah dia tadi terlihat seperti ingin marah-marah dan menjitakku? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto," ujarnya seperti ingin menangis.

'Apa aku tadi dalam bahaya?' Itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku saat Kaa-chan mengatakan hal itu.

Hal terakhir yang kulakukan... umm... bertarung melawan Pain? Eh, tidak, tapi tidur di tempat Kakek Sennin.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Kaa-chan?" tanyaku spontan.

Kepalaku sedikit pusing, jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Ini bukan karena terbentur tadi. Setelah bermimpi.. –tidak, maksudku setelah mendapatkan ingatan 1 hari kedepan milik Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a diriku yang di masa sebelumnya, hal ini selalu terjadi. Ingatanku jadi bercampur aduk. Aku jadi sedikit kesulitan mengingat mana yang ingatanku dan mana ingatan Uzumaki Naruto. Namun setelah istirahat beberapa menit, rasa pusingnya akan hilang, dan perlahan ingatan itu akan terpisah.

Sebelum menjawab, Kaa-chan melepas pelukannya. Ia juga mengusap mata dan pipiku. Apakah air mata tadi masih ada? Apakah mataku terlihat bengkak karena habis menangis? Jika iya, matanya jeli sekali.

"Kamu sempat hilang kendali saat di Gunung Myoboku, _dattebane_. Untung saja tidak ada korban."

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. Namun disaat yang sama, aku juga merasa lega. Sepertinya ingatan Uzumaki Naruto tentang 'Pain yang menusuk Hinata' telah memicu keluarnya _chakra_ Kyuubi.

"Oh, iya, Kaa-chan. Dimana Tou-chan?"

Benar, aku harus memberitahu Tou-chan soal penyerangan Pain.

"Minato sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang pergi ke Kantor Hokage untuk menyusun strategi. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu saat _chakra_ Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu keluar tanpa sebab," jawab Kaa-chan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke Kantor Hokage. Ada hal yang harus kuberitahu pada Tou-chan, dattebayo. Oh, iya, Kaa-chan, jaketku dimana, ya?"

Kaa-chan tidak menjawab. Ia langsung bangun dan membuka lemari bajuku, tepatnya bagian lemari gantung. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berbalik dengan memegang benda yang kucari.

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut saat ia menemukannya. Padahal aku sudah mencari di situ. Lemari gantung adalah tempat biasanya jaketku berada, tapi saat kucari tadi, itu tidak ada di sana. Lalu kenapa...

" **Ini,** _ **dattebane**_ **...** "

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Cepat-cepat aku mengambilnya. Dari kata-kata Kaa-chan, tersirat makna lain seperti, 'Makanya kalau nyari itu pake mata, jangan pake dengkul, _dattebane_.'. Seperti itulah kira-kira.

"Kaa-chan juga ikut. Sebentar, Kaa-chan ganti baju dulu."

 **-Kantor Hokage-**

Jarak rumah dengan Kantor Hokage tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak sampai 10 menit, aku dan Kaa-chan sudah sampai. Tanpa permisi, aku dan Kaa-chan masuk ke ruangan Tsunade-baa-chan. Tou-chan ada di sini.

"Naruto, kamu sudah baikan?" ujar Tou-chan saat melihatku.

"Iya, bukan masalah, Tou-chan," balasku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tou-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan, ada hal yang harus kukatakan..."

Aku memberitahu mereka tentang diriku yang bermimpi bertarung dengan Pain..., tentang ingatan Uzumaki Naruto, dan tentang fakta bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah diriku yang berasal dari masa depan. Alasan kenapa ia kembali ke masa lalu, serta soal perang dan Minana-chan yang terbunuh dalam perang itu, semuanya... aku memberitahu mereka semua yang kutahu.

"Apa? Minana?" ujar Kaa-chan tidak percaya.

"Perang, huh? Ini semakin rumit saja," kata Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Soal perang kita pikirkan nanti. Untuk sekarang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu soal Pain, _dattebayo_."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Tou-chan dan Tsunade-san sudah menyuruh semua _shinobi_ di desa untuk berjaga. Kita akan tahu jika Pain datang," balas Tou-chan. "Oh, iya, Naruto. Apa kamu bisa membaca ini?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tou-chan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung _shuriken_ -nya. Itu adalah gulungan kecil berwarna hijau. Lalu Tou-chan menarik sedikit ujung gulungan. Saat Tou-chan memeganginya, aku memperhatikan isi gulungan itu dengan seksama. Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di sana. Sesuai permintaan Tou-chan, akupun membacanya.

"'Pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Nami–'"

Sebelum aku selesai membaca, Tou-chan langsung menutup gulungannya. Lalu menyimpannya kembali ke kantung _shuriken_ -nya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Tou-chan. Ada yang aneh dengan Tou-chan. Aku yang bodohpun bisa tahu hal itu.

"Apa itu, Minato?" tanya Kaa-chan heran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Kushina," jawab Tou-chan.

Kaa-chan 'tersenyum' sambil menunjukkan mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat hal itu, aku dan Tou-chan tahu betul isyarat yang Kaa-chan berikan sekarang.

"I-ini cukup rumit, Kushina. M-maksudku, i-ini bukan waktu yang tepat. A-aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Aku janji," jelas Tou-chan gugup.

Kaa-chan menghela napas saat melihat tingkah Tou-chan yang mencurigakan. " **Ini bukan soal wanita, kan?** "

Cepat-cepat Tou-chan menjawab, "Pikiranmu kejauhan, Kushina."

Gulungan kecil yang Tou-chan tunjukkan tadi benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Apa Tou-chan berkenalan dengan orang baru? Apa orang baru itu menulis sesuatu yang tidak bisa Tou-chan baca? Siapa? Nami? Nami itu... apa maksudnya Namikaze? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Tou-chan pernah bilang kalau dia adalah satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan ini. Setelah Tsunade-baa-chan memberi izin, pintunya terbuka. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Shizune-san. Namun Shizune-san tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ada 3 orang asing. Tiga orang itu tidak berasal dari Konoha. Aku tahu karena lambang di _hitai-ate_ mereka bukanlah lambang Konoha. Lambang pada _hitai-ate_ mereka adalah lambang dari Desa Kumo.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi keliling Konoha, _dattebayo_."

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Melihat ekspresi serius di wajah orang-orang itu, aku sadar kalau ini bukanlah masalah sepele. Keberadaanku tidak dibutuhkan dalam situasi itu. Lagipula, dibandingkan mereka bertiga, aku harus fokus dengan Pain.

"Naruto, tunggu!" seru Kaa-chan sambil mengikutiku.

Pada akhirnya, yang berada di ruangan Tsunade-baa-chan adalah Tsunade-baa-chan sendiri, Tou-chan, Shizune-san, dan 3 _shinobi_ Kumo itu.

 **-End of Namikaze Naruto's POV-**

* * *

 **-Markas Orochimaru-**

 **-Tempat Persembunyian Selatan-**

Tempat persembunyian selatan adalah salah satu tempat penelitian Orochimaru. Meski Orochimaru sudah meninggal sejak 3,5 tahun lalu, sepertinya tempat ini masih berfungsi. Terlebih lagi, orang yang dicari ternyata masih ada di sini, tepat di sampingnya.

Sekarang, mereka berempat berada di suatu ruangan. Keempat orang itu adalah Uzumaki Karin, Minana, Lucky, dan Hozuki Suigetsu. Di ruangan itu hanya ada 2 sofa. Satu sofa dipakai Lucky untuk tidur-tiduran, satu sofanya lagi dipakai Minana dan Karin duduk, sedangkan Suigetsu berdiri di dekat Lucky.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, Uzumaki Karin." Tanpa permisi dan tanpa basa-basi, Minana mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

Karin adalah gadis remaja berambut merah. Sama seperti Minana, di dalam tubuh Karin mengalir darah Klan Uzumaki. Kacamata dan pakaian yang Karin kenakan tidak berbeda dengan yang di masa sebelumnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian? Terutama si bajingan itu! Kenapa kalian bisa mengajak orang seperti itu?!" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk Suigetsu. Dari reaksinya, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu adalah remaja laki-laki berambut perak dan... gigi-giginya terlihat tajam. Di punggung Suigetsu ada pedang yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU IKUT KARENA KEINGINANKU?! TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" teriak Suigetsu sambil beranjak keluar.

BRAK

Dengan perasaan kesal, saat keluar, Suigetsu membanting pintu ruangan ini dengan kuat.

"Ah, Luck, dia pergi," ujar Minana dengan polosnya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli jika Suigetsu pergi.

"Fuuuhhh, menyebalkan. Padahal sudah dikasih salah satu dari 7 pedang Kirigakure, pedang Kubikiribocho. Tapi masih saja keras kepala. Tidak bisakah aku istirahat dengan tenang? Meski ada pil penambah _chakra_ , tetap saja ini melelahkan," balas Lucky tidak semangat.

Tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya, Lucky mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu. Jari-jari tangan Lucky bergerak-gerak, seperti sedang menarik sesuatu. Lalu satu detik kemudian, Suigetsu 'datang' lagi ke sini.

"LIHAT, KAN?! AKU TIDAK BISA PERGI MESKI AKU INGIN!" teriak lagi Suigetsu begitu 'datang'.

' _Di buku bingo, kemampuan orang ini adalah mengendalikan air. Jika begitu, Suigetsu memang tidak punya kesempatan,_ ' pikir Karin.

Saat sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba Minana berdiri, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Karin. Karin sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap dan ekspresi Minana.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, kalau Onee-chan masih ragu, sini Minana tunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus."

Dengan sikap kanak-kanaknya, Minana menarik Karin ke sudut ruangan. Entah kenapa Karin tidak menolak. Setelah berada di sudut ruangan, membelakangi, dan sedikit jauh dari posisi Lucky dan Suigetsu, Minana mengambil sesuatu dari kantung _shuriken_ -nya. Itu adalah sebuah foto. Lalu Minana menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Karin.

"I-ini...!" Karin sangat terkejut saat melihat foto yang Minana berikan.

Spontan Karin berjongkok... agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Minana. Tidak, ia melakukan hal itu agar bisa melihat lebih dekat foto tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah dia ganteng?" bisik Minana pada Karin.

Karin tidak menanggapinya. Meski begitu, Minana tahu apa jawabannya. Wajah Karin yang berseri-seri saat memandang foto tersebut, itu sudah cukup untuk menyadari apa yang Karin pikirkan.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jika kau mau ikut denganku, aku akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengannya. Jika menurutmu itu tidak cukup, aku akan meminta Sasuke menemanimu selama satu hari penuh," bisik lagi Minana.

"Serius?!"

"Ya, itupun jika kau mau ikut dan menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Di masa sebelumnya, saat di medan perang, Minana tahu kalau Uzumaki Karin tertarik dengan Sasuke. Meski hanya melihatnya sebentar, tapi tatapan Karin saat itu menyiratkan perasaan suka pada Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Karin di masa ini juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan Karin di masa depan.

Karin tahu kalau Minana tidak berbohong. Sama seperti Minana, Karin juga bisa mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang melalui _chakra_ -nya. _Chakra_ seseorang akan terasa kacau jika sedang berbohong. Lalu Karin tidak merasakan hal itu saat Minana mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya dan kenapa mengumpulkan kami, tapi aku akan ikut!" seru Karin berapi-api (?).

Lalu akhirnya, perjanjian mereka ditutup dengan jabat tangan.

Lucky yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Meski Minana dan Karin membelakangi mereka (baca: Lucky dan Suigetsu), tapi dengan mata iblis, Lucky tahu betul apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun. Dasar _fangirl_ ," celetuk Lucky pelan.

" **Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Lucky?** "

GLEK

Lucky langsung berbalik saat Minana membalas kata-katanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Minana akan mendengarnya.

"T-t-t-t-tidak, bukan a-a-apa-apa," jawab Lucky gugup.

"Sepertinya mata kananmu terluka. Apa mau kusembuhkan?" tanya Karin seraya menggulung salah satu lengan bajunya.

Saat melakukan hal itu, Minana bisa melihat banyak bekas gigitan di tangan Karin. Melihat hal itu, cepat-cepat Minana menghentikan tindakan Karin.

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak usah. Mataku bukan terluka. Ini karena habis operasi," jawab Minana. "Oh, iya, soal bekas gigitan itu, apa mau dihilangkan? Sebagai perempuan, pasti tidak enak memiliki bekas luka di tubuh."

Karin terkejut dengan penawaran Minana. Sebagai orang yang melakukan berbagai eksperimen, ia pasti pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan bekas gigitan di tubuhnya, tapi hal itu tidak pernah berhasil.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi kita coba saja," jawab Minana.

Karin menggulung lengan baju di kedua tangannya. Begitu selesai, Minana mengumpulkan embun-embun air di udara, lalu mengendalikan air yang terkumpul untuk membungkus kedua lengan Karin.

' _Refresh..._ ' gumam Minana dalam hati.

Satu detik kemudian, air-air tersebut mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya kebiruan, menandakan kalau _jutsu_ Minana telah aktif. Satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit..., tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas luka itu akan menghilang. Melihat hal tersebut, Minana menghentikan _jutsu_ -nya.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak berhasil," ujar Minana sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Meski bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi Minana tahu kalau Karin sedikit kecewa.

"Tunggu," kata Lucky yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Huwaa! Lucky, kau mengagetkanku," ujar Minana saat melihat Lucky yang berjongkok di belakang mereka berdua.

"Boleh kulihat lukanya?" tanya Lucky seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

Karin terlihat ragu. Lalu, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Minana. "Minana, bukankah dia anggota Akatsuki? Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

Lucky sekarang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Siapapun akan langsung tahu kalau dia adalah anggota Akatsuki. Tidak, bahkan tanpa memakai jubah Akatsuki, namanya sudah tertulis dalam buku _bingo_. Siapapun yang identitasnya tertulis di buku _bingo_ , berarti orang itu sudah di cap sebagai orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jangan khawatir. Sekarang Lucky sudah jinak. Dia tidak akan menggigit siapapun," bisik Minana.

Saat menjawab pertanyaannya, Karin tahu kalau Minana tidak berbohong. Pada akhirnya, iapun menunjukkan luka di tangannya pada Lucky.

"Hoi, kalau mau bisik-bisik jangan di depan orangnya," ujar Lucky _sweatdrop_. "Telat sekali baru menanyakan hal itu sekarang," tambahnya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya dengan _refresh_ , tapi tidak berhasil. Mungkin karena luka-luka ini sudah terlalu lama," ujar Minana mencoba menjelaskan.

 _Refresh_ adalah _jutsu_ yang ditemukan oleh Lucky masa depan. _Refresh_ mirip _seperti_ memutar kembali waktu suatu objek, mengembalikan objek yang rusak ke keadaan sebelum rusak. Namun, jutsu _refresh_ belum 100% sempurna.

"Jika memang begitu, sepertinya dengan _ninjutsu_ medis juga percuma, ya? Soalnya kalau memang bisa, pasti sudah hilang dari dulu," kata Lucky saat memperhatikan bekas gigitan di kedua tangan Karin. "Kalau _ninjutsu_ medis tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau ini? Kita coba pada tangan kiri dulu, ya?"

Lucky mengarahkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan kiri Karin. Satu detik kemudian, cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Lucky. Minana dan Karin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Mereka berdua tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ apapun pada tangan Lucky. Cahaya hijau itu mirip seperti _chakra_ yang dikeluarkan ninja medis saat mengobati luka. Meski mengeluarkan warna yang sama, tapi Minana dan Karin tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ di tangan Lucky.

' _Apa ini bukan chakra?_ ' pikir Karin dan Minana bersamaan.

' _Mungkinkah ini yang namanya reiryoku? Reiatsu?_ ' tebak Minana.

Perlahan-lahan, luka bekas gigitannya mulai menghilang. Lalu 5 menit kemudian, semua bekas gigitannya hilang. Karin terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Tangan kirinya menjadi mulus seperti gadis pada umumnya. Bagi Karin, ini seperti mimpi.

"Sepertinya berhasil, ya? Kalau begitu, sini tangan satunya."

" _Hai'_!" seru Karin dengan semangatnya. Karin langsung menunjukkan tangan kanannya pada Lucky.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Lucky mengarahkan tangannya di atas lengan kanan Karin. Lalu cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Lucky.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu melakukannya, tapi ini hebat sekali!" puji Karin pada Lucky.

"Hehehe, begitu, kah?" balas Lucky seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, Luck. Ini bukan _ninjutsu_ medis, kan?" tanya Minana memastikan.

"Yah, entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawab Lucky.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kenapa kalian bertiga pada mojok begitu?" tanya Suigetsu seraya mendekati Lucky, Karin, dan Minana.

"Hush! Hush! Jangan mendekat, Suigetsu-baka!" suruh Karin sambil berancang-ancang melempar sendalnya.

"Hah?! Memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Suigetsu tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Karin.

"Menjauhlah. Pasienku bilang kalau dia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu..." ujar Lucky sedikit dingin.

"Hmph, kau pikir aku akan mematuhi–MUWOOHHHOHOHOOOOOHHH!"

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu terlempar ke sisi berlawanan tempat Lucky, Karin, dan Minana berada. Tidak hanya terlempar, Suigetsu seperti menempel di dinding. Melihat hal itu, siapapun tahu kalau Lucky mengendalikan tubuh Suigetsu agar tidak mendekat.

' _Kyaaaa!_ ' teriak Karin dalam hati. "Minana, tentang kesepakatan tadi, daripada dengan Uchiha Sasuke, aku lebih memilih berduaan dengannya sehari penuh! Dia menyembuhkan tanganku, pengertian, dan kalau diperhatikan ...lumayan ganteng juga!" bisik Karin sambil melirik ke arah Lucky.

"Hoi, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau mau bisik-bisik itu jangan di depan orangnya?" ujar Lucky _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah," kata Minana menjawab permintaan Karin.

"HOI, MINANA-CHAN!" protes Lucky saat tahu Minana telah 'menjual' dirinya. Namun melihat Minana yang biasa saja, Lucky sadar kalau protesnya tidak akan didengar.

Wajah Karin berseri-seri saat mendengar jawaban Minana. Di dalam kepala Karin sekarang, mungkin sudah penuh dengan imajinasi liar saat bersama Lucky nanti.

Lalu, Minana kembali melihat teknik yang Lucky gunakan. ' _Mungkinkah ini teknik penyembuhan shinigami?_ ' tebak Minana. " _Kuroi, yang dilakukan Lucky..., apa itu teknik penyembuhan milik shinigami?_ "

" _Iya, benar. Teknik itu di sebut k_ _aidō. Kaidō adalah cabang dari teknik kidō. Dalam dunia shinigami itu sendiri, hanya divisi 4 yang bisa melakukan teknik penyembuhan. Yah, sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan jumlah shinobi yang bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis. Bagaimanapun, teknik penyembuhan dari kidō lebih kuat dari ninjutsu medis di dunia ini. Mungkin karena kaidō menggunakan energi spiritual sebagai dasar kekuatannya,_ " jawab Kuroi dengan nada datar.

" _Apa tidak apa-apa Lucky menggunakan pengetahuan dari shinigami? Apakah ini tidak melanggar aturan no. 2 dari tiga hukum bount?_ " tanya lagi Minana.

Semua _bount_ yang diciptakan pasti ditanam segel yang disebut tiga hukum. Tiga hukum adalah hal-hal fatal yang tidak boleh dilakukan _bount_. Pertama, _bount_ harus mematuhi semua perintah _shinigami_. Kedua, _bount_ tidak boleh membocorkan informasi yang berhubungan atau berasal dari _shinigami_ , Soul Society, Gotei 13, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan roh. Ketiga, _bount_ tidak boleh membunuh atau menghidupkan manusia. Jika melanggar salah satunya, maka _bount_ tersebut akan di- _reset_.

" _Selama Lucky tidak memberitahu teknik apa yang ia gunakan atau mengajarkan teknik tersebut pada manusia, harusnya tidak apa-apa,_ " jawab Kuroi.

Sama seperti Lucky, Kuroi juga seorang _bount_. Walau sama-sama _bount_ , tapi Kuroi tidak terpengaruh dengan tiga hukum. Kemutlakan Kuroi membuatnya tidak bisa 'ditanam' tiga hukum.

" _Bagaimanapun, aku tidak menyangka kalau Lucky bisa menggunakan kidō, padahal dia hilang ingatan. Apa itu yang namanya insting?_ "

Nada bicaranya datar, tapi Minana tahu kalau Kuroi terheran dengan apa yang Lucky lakukan. Minana tidak menjawabnya. 'Insting', dugaan Kuroi ini bisa dijadikan sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, luka bekas gigitannya menghilang.

"Apa ini sudah semua?" tanya Lucky.

"Sebenarnya... m-masih ada lagi," jawab Karin malu-malu.

Satu detik kemudian, Karin melepas seleting bajunya. Minana langsung panik saat Karin melakukan hal itu. Cepat-cepat ia menghentikan tindakan Karin.

"A-a-a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Minana panik.

Sebelum Karin menjawab, Minana langsung menoleh ke arah Lucky. Lucky memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat tindakan Minana yang menghentikan Karin. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung. Tidak, Minana tahu kalau itu adalah ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat.

DUAK

Minana langsung menendang wajah Lucky, tepatnya menendang di bagian mata. Lucky kena telak tendangan tersebut. Ia pun meringis kesakitan.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA NGINTIP PAKAI MATA IBLIS! DASAR PEDOFIL AKUT!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PEDOFIL AKUT?! TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN AKU MENGGUNAKAN MATA IBLIS AGAR BISA LIHAT TUBUH BUGIL CEWEK! LAGIPUPA, DARIPADA LIHAT TUBUH KARIN, AKU LEBIH MILIH LIHAT TUBUH TELANJANG MINA–"

DUAK

Lagi-lagi sebuah tendangan mendarat di muka Lucky. Tendangan tersebut membuat Lucky guling-guling di lantai.

Karin langsung _sweatdrop_ saat melihat tingkah Minana dan Lucky. Mereka saling hina dan adu pukul, tapi tidak ada kebencian dalam cacian dan pukulan itu. Melihat mereka berdua, Karin sadar kalau ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

" **Coba saja lihat tubuh telanjangku. Saat KAU melakukannya, kau benar-benar akan 'mati'.** "

Mata iblis adalah _doujutsu_ yang membuat penggunanya mampu melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya, memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat seperti _byakugan_. Jika fokus, mata iblis bisa membuat pengguna melihat tembus pandang, selama tidak ada penghalang kuat pada tembok, bangunan, atau objek yang ingin dilihat tembus pandang. Cara melihat dengan mata iblis sama seperti melihat pada umumnya. Jika pengguna tidak ahli, mungkin ia akan menabrak tembok atau bangunan saat sedang jalan-jalan di tengah desa. Yang paling parah, mungkin si pengguna akan berpikir kalau orang-orang yang pergi keluar rumah sengaja tidak mengenakan baju.

"Bekas gigitan yang ada di tubuhmu, akan kita hilangkan nanti setelah semua ini selesai. Selama itu, aku akan belajar teknik yang Lucky gunakan tadi," saran Minana pada Karin. Caranya berbicara pada Karin berbeda 180 derajat dengan saat berbicara pada Lucky.

"Hm, baiklah. Tidak masalah," jawab Karin.

" _Kau bisa mengajariku, kan, Kuroi?_ "

" _Baiklah, nanti akan kuberitahu caranya,_ " jawab Kuroi.

Tanpa memperdulikan Lucky yang guling-guling, Minana kembali duduk di sofa. Karin juga mengikuti Minana.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya. Lucky, suruh masuk si pemandu."

"Ugh, dasar tukang nyuruh," gerutu Lucky yang masih mengelus-elus wajahnya. " _Hai_ ', _hai_ '," ujar Lucky menjawab perintah Minana.

Satu detik kemudian, Lucky menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Setelah Lucky menghilang, Suigetsu tidak menempel lagi di dinding.

"Akhirnya lepas," komen Suigetsu saat dirinya bisa bergerak.

"Ada orang lain lagi?" tanya Karin bingung. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan Suigetsu yang terbebas.

"Orochimaru," kata Suigetsu menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Hah?!"

Reaksi normal bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Semua orang tahu kalau Orochimaru sudah mati sejak 3,5 tahun lalu.

"Benar, reaksi itu. Aku sendiri juga heran. Mereka berdua bilang kalau hantu Orochimarulah yang memberitahu lokasi-lokasi kita. Bukankah itu konyol?" tambah Suigetsu.

TAP

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Lucky muncul di depan mereka. Ia tidak sendiri. Orochimaru juga ada di sebelahnya.

"Huwaaa!"

Reaksi yang sama seperti saat Minana pertama kali bertemu Orochimaru. Karin langsung bersembunyi di belakang Minana.

"O-O-Orochimaru-sama?" gumam Karin tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya kau menjaga tempat ini dengan sangat baik, Karin," balas Orochimaru dengan memujinya.

"A-apa ini benar-benar anda?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, jadi kau percaya kalau ini memang hantu?" kata Suigetsu saat melihat reaksi Karin.

"Kau buta, ya?! Jelas-jelas ini Orochimaru-sama!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut buta?! Aku juga bisa melihatnya, Bodoh! Maksudku, apa kau pikir ini benar-benar Orochimaru? Bukankah kita semua tahu kalau Orochimaru sudah mati?" balas Suigetsu tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah, sudah, aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk percaya. Yang pasti, orang inilah yang akan memandu kita untuk menemukan anggota terakhir," ujar Minana mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Karin dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

"Iya, dan itu adalah Juugo."

DEG

Suigetsu dan Karin sangat terkejut saat Minana mengatakan hal itu. Ekspresi terkejut itu terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan kenapa kau ingin Juugo ikut dengan kelompokmu, Minana. Tapi, jika kau sudah mengumpulkan info tentang kami, harusnya kau juga tahu betul soal Juugo, kan?" tanya Karin panik.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengumpulkan informasi apapun tentang kalian. Memangnya Juugo seberbahaya itu, ya? Sejauh yang kuingat, dia terlihat seperti orang baik," jawab Minana santai. "Oh, iya, kalau diingat-ingat, aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Namikaze Minana. Aku adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage."

Lagi-lagi Minana mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Karin dan Suigetsu terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Minana memberitahu siapa dan nama lengkapnya. Walau Suigetsu adalah orang pertama yang diajak, tapi Minana juga belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu dan Karin tahu nama Minana karena Lucky selalu memanggilnya 'Minana-chan'.

"Hah?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak Hokage di tempat seperti ini?!" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku di sini bukan sebagai anak Hokage, tapi sebagai Kurai Kōri no Konoha," tambah lagi Minana.

' _Chakranya tidak terasa kacau. Berarti dia jujur saat bilang kalau dirinya adalah Kurai Kori no Konoha Uzumaki Minana? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin,_ ' pikir Karin.

"Berhentilah ngelantur, Bocah," kata Suigetsu. Perkataan Minana memang berada di luar akal sehat.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kalian tidak mengerti. Lucky, ayo kita pergi."

Setelah Minana memberi perintah, Orochimaru memberitahu Lucky dimana Juugo berada.

* * *

 **-Markas Orochimaru-**

 **-Tempat Persembunyian Utara-**

Setelah beberapa puluh kali melakukan _hiraishin level_ 4, akhirnya Minana dkk sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk markas tersebut. Begitu sampai, Lucky langsung memakan beberapa pil penambah _chakra_ untuk memulihkan _chakra_ -nya.

Tidak seperti di tempat Karin, di sini, hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia. Minana, Lucky, Karin, dan Orochimaru tahu hal itu.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, kau benar-benar serius?! Kenapa kau mengajak Juugo juga?! Bahkan kau belum memberitahu alasan kenapa mengumpulkan kami!" seru Suigetsu.

Dari reaksinya, sepertinya Suigetsu tidak percaya dengan Minana. Ya, siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya jika tiba-tiba diseret dan dipaksa ikut suatu kelompok yang tidak jelas apa tujuannya.

"Akan kuberitahu saat kalian bertiga sudah berkumpul," balas Minana. Lalu ia masuk duluan ke markas tersebut.

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut kelompok yang tidak jelas begi– HOOOIIII!"

Pada akhirnya, Lucky 'menggeret' Suigetsu agar mau masuk. Karena tubuh Suigetsu 99% terbuat dari air, Lucky bisa dengan bebas mengendalikannya tanpa takut membuat Suigetsu sendiri cidera. Setelah Lucky, Minana, dan Suigetsu masuk, Orochimaru dan Karin juga mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Minana datang ke markas ini. Setelah sampai di sini, bahkan tanpa diberitahu Orochimaru, Minana tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Di masa sebelumnya, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo pernah datang ke medan perang. Hanya sebentar, tapi Minana Besar sudah hafal dengan _chakra_ mereka bertiga. Lalu Minana Kecil hanya perlu mengikuti aura _chakra_ Juugo berdasarkan ingatan Minana Besar.

"Di sini!" seru Minana setelah sampai di depan salah satu ruangan.

Pintu ruangan tersebut di pasang banyak kunci dan rantai. Lalu tidak ada _fuinjutsu_ yang menyegel ruangan ini. Agar tidak buang-buang tenaga untuk menghancurkan pintunya, Lucky membuat duplikat kunci dengan kemampuan air dan es.

CKLEK

CKLEK

CKLEK

Satu demi satu, Lucky membuka gemboknya. Hingga akhirnya, semua gembok dan rantai terlepas.

"Baiklah, akan kubuka!" seru Minana seraya memegang gagang pintunya.

Namun sebelum Minana membukanya, Lucky memegang tangan Minana, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Tidak, biar aku saja!" seru Lucky seraya menjauhkan tangan Minana dari gagang pintu.

Minana mengerti maksud Lucky. Setelah mendapat izin Minana, Lucky memegang gagang pintu, bersiap-siap untuk membukanya. Namun...

"Tidak jadi, _deh._ Minana saja yang buka."

" **Hoi!** " Minana terlihat kesal saat Lucky malah menyuruhnya lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Tuh orang labil banget! Satu menit yang lalu dia bilang, 'Selanjutnya akan kubunuh jika perempuan yang pertama kali buka pintu.' Terus barusan bilang lagi, 'Ah, tidak. Laki-laki saja yang kubunuh.' Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri dengan mata iblis!"

Minana tahu kalau Lucky tidak berbohong. _Chakra_ -nya tidak terasa kacau saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Lalu, Minana mengikuti perkataan Lucky. Mata kiri Minana berubah menjadi merah. Itu artinya Minana telah meminjam mata iblis Kuroi. Dengan mata iblis, Minana bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan hanya ada 1 orang. Itu pasti Juugo. Dia sedang mojok di sudut ruangan. Dia hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Setengah tubuhnya dipenuh tato a.k.a tanda _juin_ (baca: segel kutukan). Kakinya juga dipasang rantai bola besi. Ukuran bola besinya lumayan besar.

"Perempuan saja yang kubunuh. Benar, jika yang buka pintu adalah perempuan, aku akan membunuhnya."

Meski tidak bisa mendengar, tapi dengan mata iblis, Lucky dan Minana bisa melihat gerak bibirnya. Lucky dan Minana tahu apa yang Juugo katakan. Juugo mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap tajam pintu besi ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak, laki-laki saja. Iya, laki-laki saja yang akan kubunuh."

"Tuh, kan!" seru Lucky saat Juugo bilang akan membunuh laki-laki.

Lalu Lucky menarik tangan Minana. Kemudian membuat Minana memegang gagang pintu. Minana tahu betul maksud Lucky.

"Kau gila, ya?! Menyuruh gadis kecil sepertiku masuk ke 'kandang' psikopat!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis kecil?! Kau sendirikan yang mau mengajaknya?! Kalau gitu ajak saja sendiri?!" balas Lucky tidak mau kalah.

Lucky tahu betul dengan kemampuan Minana. Meski Minana masuk, ia tahu kalau Minana tidak akan terbunuh dengan mudah.

"Apa katamu?!" Kata-kata Lucky membuat Minana tambah naik pitam.

"Perempuan, perempuan saja yang kubunuh," ujar Juugo.

"Lihat?! Kau saja yang masuk, Luck!"

Keadaan berbalik. Minana menarik tangan Lucky dan membuatnya memegang gagang pintu, memberi isyarat kalau dialah yang harus masuk duluan. Suigetsu dan Karin _sweatdrop_ saat melihat tingkah Minana dan Lucky. Pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Lucky menuruti Minana.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Lucky memberi isyarat pada Minana dan yang lain untuk menjauh. Setelah mereka menjauh, Lucky mengumpulkan embun air yang ada di udara. Satu detik kemudian, sejumlah air melayang di sekitar Lucky. Begitu selesai menyiap 'senjata'nya, dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati, Lucky pun membuka pintunya.

"Tidak, jika yang masuk laki-laki, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Cih, telat! Dasar sialan!" desis Lucky setelah membuka pintu dan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Bingo!"

"'Bingo' dengkulmu!" balas Lucky kesal.

Juugo langsung berlari ke arah Lucky dengan kecepatan penuh. Padahal kakinya diikat rantai bola besi, tapi larinya tetap cepat, seperti tidak ada penahan apapun. Melihat hal itu, spontan Lucky membuat dinding es untuk menutup jalan keluar. Namun, Juugo tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Satu detik kemudian, tangan kiri Juugo berubah menjadi tidak normal. Lalu ia menggunakan tangan kirinya itu untuk menghancurkan dinding es.

"Mati kau!"

DUAK

Dinding esnya hancur. Pukulan Juugo terlalu kuat. Bahkan pukulan itu mendorong Lucky hingga ke tembok di belakangnya.

"HAHAHAHA!" Juugo tertawa dengan kerasnya saat pukulannya berhasil mengenai Lucky. "Belum... Ini belum selesai..!"

Tangan kiri Juugo yang aneh, kini berubah menjadi tambah aneh. Tangannya bertambah besar. Lalu sesuatu yang menonjol muncul dari sikunya.

DUAR

Seperti ada dorongan kuat dari tangannya, Juugo memberi hantaman kuat pada Lucky. Lucky sedikit terdorong. Dinding yang menahannya pun hancur karena tidak bisa menahan tubuh Lucky dari serangan tersebut.

"Aku mati? Hmph, lelucon yang bagus, Nak," desis Lucky sambil menahan serangan Juugo dengan kedua tangannya. Dari sudut pandang Lucky, Juugo terlihat seperti anak-anak. Mungkin karena umur Lucky yang terlampai jauh, melebihi manusia yang ada di dunia ini.

"Hahahaha! Bagus! Bagus!" seru Juugo menggila. Ia bahkan terus mendorong Lucky dengan tangan kirinya yang besar.

"Tidak, Nak. Ini tidak bagus. Ini melelahkan."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky menghilang dari tempatnya. Satu detik kemudian, ia muncul di belakang Juugo. Lalu, Lucky menarik kaos Juugo dan melemparnya kembali ke dalam ruangan. Namun Juugo berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Hah! Kau pikir itu akan menghentikanku?!"

Juugo kembali berlari ke arah Lucky.

" **Tidak, tentu saja tidak,** " balas Lucky dingin.

Sekumpulan air menyerang Juugo. Namun Juugo menangkis dengan tangan kirinya. Air-air itu tidak memperlambat Juugo sedikitpun. Melihat serangannya tidak terlalu berguna, Lucky langsung menutup kembali pintu ruangannya. Lalu menahannya dengan air yang tersisa.

"Kau pikir itu akan menghentikanku?!

"Tidak perlu kau mengulanginya sampai dua kali."

BUGH

Juugo memukul pintunya, tapi pintu itu belum hancur. Di pintu besinya hanya meninggalkan sesuatu seperti tonjolan yang besar.

"Belum, belum!" seru lagi Juugo dari dalam.

"Tidak, ini sudah selesai."

Satu detik setelah Lucky mengatakan hal tersebut, air datang dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Itu seperti banjir bandang. Namun air itu tidak menyapu Minana, Orochimaru, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Lucky. Air tersebut seperti menghindari mereka berlima. Lalu, air-air tersebut masuk ke ruangan Juugo melalui sela-sela pintu.

"Ternyata lama juga ya membawa air laut di luar untuk ke sini," gumam Lucky.

Walau pintunya masih tertutup, tapi Lucky tetap bisa melihat Juugo yang ada di dalam. Air-air memenuhi ruangan Juugo. Hal itu membuat Juugo kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Belum selesai. Dari luar, Lucky mengendalikan air yang ada di dalam ruangan. Lucky menggunakan air tersebut untuk mengikat pinggang, leher, kedua tangan, dan kedua kaki Juugo. Lalu Lucky memasukkan air ke dalam diri Juugo melalui mulut dan hidung. Juugo menyadari hal itu. Ia mencoba berontak. Namun tindakannya sia-sia. Air memenuhi paru-parunya.

Perlahan, tangan Juugo kembali seperti semula. Lalu tanda _juin_ yang menyebar tubuhnya juga menghilang.

"Lucky, sudah cukup!" perintah Minana saat melihat Juugo yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Minana masih meminjam mata iblis Kuroi.

Lucky menurutinya. Ia menyingkirkan semua air laut yang ada di sini, termasuk menyingkirkan air yang ada di paru-paru Juugo.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Juugo terbatuk saat air keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya karena kekurangan oksigen.

Setelah menyingkirkan semua air, Lucky kembali membuka pintu besi ruangan Juugo. Kemudian ia mendekati Juugo yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan setengah sadar.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Lucky.

"Y..ya..." jawab Juugo pelan. "Terimakasih sudah menghentikanku..." lanjutnya.

"Bukan masalah," balas Lucky. Lalu ia menarik baju belakang Juugo. Kemudian menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Minana-chan, sudah dapat, nih," kata Lucky melapor pada atasan (?).

Begitu anggota ketiga di dapatkan, Minana menon-aktifkan mata iblisnya. Mata kirinya kembali menjadi warna biru. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu alasan kenapa mengumpulkan kalian bertiga. Tugas kalian mudah saja. Temukan tubuh, mayat, atau DNA Orochimaru. Ada dua cara untuk menemukannya. Cara pertama, pergilah ke Konoha. Mungkin saja Konoha mengubur mayatnya di sana, meski aku sendiri tidak yakin. Atau cara kedua, melacak keberadaan Kabuto. Yah, bisa saja kalian mencari sisa-sisa DNA Orochimaru di semua markas persembunyiannya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu akan cukup. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," jawab Orochimaru.

"Tunggu, kenapa kami harus melakukan hal itu?" tanya Suigetsu heran.

"Kita akan menghidupkan kembali Orochimaru," jawab Minana.

"HAH?!" teriak Karin dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Minana mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua sangat terkejut.

Refleks Suigetsu mendekati Minana. Lalu berbisik, "Kau gila, ya? Menghidupkan Orochimaru itu sama saja dengan–..."

Suigetsu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Orochimaru melihat ke arahnya. Ia langsung panik. "Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, Orochimaru-sama..."

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya aku juga? Tidak, aku tidak boleh keluar dari sini! Lepaskan aku!"

Tiba-tiba Juugo berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Lucky. Sikapnya berubah jadi aneh.

"Aku tidak mau membunuh siapapun! Karena itu, cepat masukkan lagi aku ke ruangan itu! Lalu kunci pintunya!" teriak Juugo yang masih berontak.

Minana terlihat bingung dengan sikap Juugo. Lalu ia menatap Karin, berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

"Juugo memiliki hasrat membunuh yang tidak terkendali. Dia tidak mampu menekan hasrat tersebut, walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membunuh siapapun," jelas Karin.

"Hoo, begitu," gumam Minana sambil menganggukkan kepala, menandakan kalau dirinya sangat mengerti dengan situasi Juugo. "Kalau begitu jangan khawatir. Jika kau ikut dengan kami, meski mengamuk sekalipun, Lucky akan menghentikannya seperti tadi," jelas Minana sambil menunjuk Lucky yang masih mencengkram baju Juugo.

"Hoi!" Lucky _sweatdrop_ saat Minana malah mengandalkannya untuk melakukan hal merepotkan lagi. Tapi, pada akhirnya Lucky tetap akan melakukannya. "Maaf jika tadi aku terlalu kasar. Jika kau mengamuk lagi, aku akan mencoba menghentikanmu dengan lebih lembut," ujar Lucky pada Juugo.

Walau sudah berkata begitu, tapi perasaan ragu masih tersirat di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Lucky mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Juugo.

"Aku ini abadi. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut akan membunuhku. Kalau masih ragu juga, nanti aku cari _deh_ orang yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Berbeda denganku, keabadian orang itu sudah teruji di ITB dan IPB (?). Dia akan mengawasimu agar tidak sembarangan membunuh. Eh? Yang ada malah dia ya yang membunuh? Yah, pokoknya begitu," bisik Lucky. Lucky memastikan kalau hanya Juugolah yang mendengar suaranya.

Juugo malah tambah bingung. Namun pada akhirnya, ia menuruti Lucky. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan ITB dan IPB yang kau sebut tadi, tapi baiklah, aku akan ikut kalian."

Melihat Juugo yang akhirnya setuju, Minana melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Terserah kalian mau memakai cara yang mana, yang pasti, kalian bertiga dan Orochimaru bertugas untuk mencari mayat Orochimaru atau... sejenisnya. Aku dan Lucky akan menggunakan _kagebunshin_ untuk mengawasi kalian. Kami yang asli akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Tunggu! _Kagebunshin_? Kalau aku mengamuk–"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau penyakitmu itu tidak kambuh setiap saat. Hanya kadang-kadang saja, kan? Jika mengamuk sekalipun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. _Kagebunshin_ kami tidaklah lemah. Meski hanya _kagebunshin_ , aku tidak yakin kau bisa melayangkan pukulan seperti tadi, Juugo-san," potong Minana sebelum Juugo selesai bicara.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" seru Minana dan Lucky bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku dan Lucky akan pergi. Orochimaru, kaulah yang memimpin. Yah, sudah sewajarnya, kan?"

BOFF

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana dan Lucky menghilang.

"Hmph, bukankah ini sedikit melenceng dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Orochimaru pada _kagebunshin_ Minana.

"Tidak, tidak, ini masih sesuai perjanjian. Begitu kau menemukan mayatmu, aku akan menghidupkanmu. Setelah menghidupkanmu, aku akan memberitahu cara mengembalikan tanganmu," jawab _kagebunshin_ Minana.

' _Kesempatan!_ ' pikir Suigetsu saat Lucky dan Minana yang asli pergi dan _kagebunshin_ mereka berfokus pada Orochimaru. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Suigetsu mengendap-endap menjauhi mereka.

Namun _kagebunshin_ Lucky menyadari tindakan Suigetsu. Iapun 'menarik' Suigetsu agar mendekat.

"Hohoho, tidak semudah itu, Ferguso," ujar Lucky sambil menunjukkan seringaian jahatnya.

"Mungkin ini tidak seperti tadi. Karena kami hanya _kagebunshin_ , kami tidak bisa menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4\. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi nanti kami akan kehabisan _chakra_ kalau menggunakan _jutsu_ tersebut," tambah Minana.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku mengerti," balas Orochimaru.

* * *

 **-Tempat Minana dan Lucky-**

Dalam sekejap, Minana dan Lucky sudah berpindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Hampir semua yang ada di sini berwarna putih. Berbeda dengan Hi no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni, tempat ini dipenuh dengan salju, meski sekarang masih akhir musim panas (akhir bulan Agustus).

"Kenapa kita ada di tengah hutan penuh salju begini, Minana-chan?" tanya Lucky sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Berbeda dengan Lucky, Minana tidak merasakan dingin. Apakah karena memakai jaket, celana panjang, dan syal? Atau karena tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan dingin akibat tinggal di dimensi Kuroi dulu? Yah, entahlah.

"Tetsu no Kuni. Ini adalah tempat pertemuan 5 kage," jawab Minana.

"Hoo, jadi ini tempat di mana aku akan mendeklarasikan kebaikanku, ya?" kata Lucky dengan semangatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!" balas Minana sedikit kesal. "Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan jalannya diskusi antar kage. Di masa depan, saat itu aku disuruh membantu Yamato-taicho untuk membangun rumah."

"Hmm, begitu, ya?" ujar Lucky.

PLOK PLOK

Lucky menepuk pelan pundak Minana. Ia melakukan hal itu selama beberapa detik. Minana sedikit bingung melihat Lucky yang menepuk pundaknya tanpa sebab.

"Kau kenapa? Mencoba membersikan salju yang menempel di pundakku?"

"Bukan. Di sini dingin. Aku berniat untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?" jawab Lucky yang masih terus mencoba.

"Mungkin karena obat yang kau minum? Mungkin karena kemutlakanmu ditekan, jadi kau tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke tubuh orang lagi?" tebak Minana.

"Hmm, mungkin saja."

Di masa lalu, Lucky sering sekali masuk ke tubuh Minana hanya untuk numpang tidur. Namun sekarang, sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke pemukiman dan menyewa kamar. Kau tunggulah di sini!"

"HEEEE! TIDAK MAU! DI TENGAH HUTAN SENDIRIAN?! DITAMBAH LAGI INI DINGIN DAN SEDANG TURUN SALJU PULA?! TIDAK, POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!" protes Lucky.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Jubah Akatsukimu itu sangat mencolok! Salah sendiri kenapa masih memakai benda jelek ini!" balas Minana menjelaskan alasannya.

"Uhh..." Mendengar penjelasan Minana yang masuk akal, Lucky akhirnya menyerah.

"Tunggulah di sini. Setelah aku menyewa kamar, kau bisa datang ke kamarku dengan _hiraishin level_ 4," lanjut Minana.

Wajah Lucky langsung berseri-seri saat mendengar lanjutan dari penjelasan Minana.

" **Meski kita satu kamar, jangan berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh, Fuck-ky!** "

Ekspresi senang di wajah Lucky langsung sirna.

" _Hai'_..." jawab Lucky tidak semangat.

* * *

 **-Tetsu no Kuni-**

 **-Tempat Penginapan-**

TAP

Begitu Minana masuk ke kamarnya, Lucky langsung datang. Bahkan ia tidak melepas sendalnya. Minana hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat kelakuan Lucky.

"Minana-chan, mau makan sesuatu?" Sambil menawarkan, Lucky membongkar tas yang Minana bawa.

Isi tasnya tidak berubah. Pakaian yang di bawa rata-rata adalah kaos, sedangkan makanannya adalah ramen cup.

"Tidak tertolong..." gumam Minana saat melihat apa yang mereka bawa.

Di tempat dingin seperti ini, mereka hanya membawa kaos, lalu makanannya hanya ada mie. Siapapun tahu, kalau ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas di bawa saat sedang 'jalan-jalan' di tempat yang dingin.

"Aku akan pesan makanan saja," ujar Minana seraya berdiri.

"Minana-chan, jangan lupa bawakan aku juga," pinta Lucky dengan semangatnya.

" _Hai_ ', _hai_ '," balas Minana dengan nada malas.

Pertemuan lima kage akan dilakukan besok. Sambil menunggu, mereka berdua akan beristirahat sekaligus bersembunyi di sini.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Minana melepas perban yang menutup mata kanannya. Karena mata kanannya berwarna biru, itu artinya ia memakai lensa kontak yang Yukki berikan. Mata kiri dan mata kanan, keduanya terlihat sama, tidak terlihat seperti sedang memakai lensa kontak.

Karena tidak tahu letak persis dimana pertemuannya diadakan, Minana dan Lucky memperhatikan semua tempat dengan penglihatan mata iblis. Meski masih berada di penginapan, tapi mereka bisa melihat daerah sekitar sini tanpa ada masalah.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka tahu dimana tempatnya. Mereka mengetahui hal itu saat Kazekage dan dua pengawalnya menghampiri suatu tempat. Sudah pasti kalau itu adalah tempat diadakannya pertemuan lima kage. Begitu mengetahui tempatnya, Minana dan Lucky membereskan barang-barang mereka. Lalu pergi ke tempat pertemuan lima kage dengan _hiraishin level_ 4.

...

...

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Minana dan Lucky sudah sampai. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak ada penjaganya. Bagi Minana dan Lucky yang memiliki penglihatan mata iblis dan _shinobi_ tipe sensorik, bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan adalah perkara yang mudah. Selama menyembunyikan _chakra_ saat sedang bersembunyi, mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

"Minana-chan, ayo kita sedikit mendekat," saran Lucky dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak usah. Kita di sini saja. Lagipula dengan mata iblis, kita bisa melihat apa yang akan mereka diskusikan," balas Minana.

"Tidak, tidak. Mata iblismu itu hasil pinjaman si Naga Hitam, kan? Bukankah Naga Hitam itu punya 'hobi' mengurangi _chakra_ jika disentuh? Saat kau meminjam matanya, secara tidak langsung, kau menyentuhnya. Itu hanya membuang-buang _chakra_ -mu, Minana-chan," jelas Lucky.

"Aku tahu. Kuroi sudah pernah menjelaskan. Itu bukan masalah karena aku punya _chakra_ yang banyak. Jika aku kehabisan _chakra_ , aku–"

Sebelum Minana selesai bicara, Lucky pergi meninggalkannya.

"–Hoi!"

Cepat-cepat Minana menyusul Lucky.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang–"

"Aku tahu kalau Minana-chan punya _chakra_ yang banyak. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau boros itu tidaklah baik," potong Lucky yang masih berlari dan melompat. "Meski banyak samurai yang ditempatkan, tapi penjagaan mereka belumlah sempurna. Masih ada banyak celah dan tempat kosong yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi. Lihat, misalnya di sini."

Lucky menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat Lucky yang berhenti, Minana ikut berhenti. Dilihat darimanapun, ini adalah tempat terbuka. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Jika ada samurai yang lewat, tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk mengintip," ujar Lucky dengan santainya.

Satu detik kemudian, mereka dilingkup oleh kubus berwarna jingga. Ukurannya sekitar 2x2. Minana langsung tahu kalau ini adalah _kekkai_ , _kekkai_ yang bukan berasal dari dunia _shinobi_.

" _Bisa menciptakan penghalang tanpa banyak bergerak dan mengucapkan mantranya, huh? Ya ampun._ "

Itu adalah suara Kuroi. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang langka telah terjadi.

" _Jadi benar kalau ini adalah penghalang yang biasa dibuat shinigami, ya?_ " tanya Minana memastikan.

" _Iya. Teknik yang berstatus penghalang/segel biasanya disebut bakudo. Itu adalah salah satu cabang dari teknik_ _kidō. Penghalang yang Lucky gunakan sekarang bisa dibilang kuat. Secara tak sadar, manusia biasa tidak akan mendekati penghalang ini. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihat kekkai maupun apa yang ada di dalam kekkai. Suara, chakra, atau reiatsu kalian juga akan disamarkan,_ " jawab Kuroi.

 _Reiatsu_ adalah pancaran dari kekuatan roh a.k.a _reiryoku_. Di dunia _shinobi_ , belum ada satupun orang yang bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang berdasarkan _reiatsu_ -nya.

Selagi Minana dan Kuroi berbicara, Lucky sudah membuat dua lubang kecil di lantai. Itu adalah lubang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengintip.

"Minana-chan, sini, sini. Sepertinya sudah mau dimulai."

Spontan suara Lucky membuat Minana kembali sadar. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Lucky. Sepertinya Lucky sudah siap diposisi. Ia sudah tiarap dan mengintip dari salah satu lubang kecil yang dibuatnya. Walau lebih enak melihat dengan mata iblis, tapi pada akhirnya Minana mengikuti saran Lucky. Karena Lucky yang memiliki mata iblis pun menggunakan metode sederhana ini.

Ruangan pertemuan lima kage berada satu lantai di bawah mereka. Dari lubang kecil ini, Minana bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di bawah sana. Pertama adalah lima kage dan pemimpin Tetsu no Kuni. Lalu pengawal para kage yang berdiri di sisi atas.

Hanya ada satu hal yang membedakan pertemuan kage ini dengan pertemuan kage di masa sebelumnya, yaitu Hokage dan pengawalnya. Di masa sebelumnya, yang datang adalah Shimura Danzo. Ia dikawal oleh Aburame Torune dan Yamanaka Fu . Lalu di masa ini, Hokage yang datang adalah Senju Tsunade. Ia dikawal oleh Shizune dan Hatake Kakashi.

"Tolong letakkan topi kage anda. Menjawab permintaan Raikage-dono, kelima kage telah berkumpul di sini. Saya, Mifune, akan menjadi moderatornya..."

Begitulah awal dimulainya pertemuan lima kage. Lalu kage yang pertama kali memulai topik adalah Kazekage. Namun saat ia ingin berbicara, Tsuchikage malah menyindirnya, meski yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

Topik pertama membahas tentang Kazekage yang merupakan mantan jinchuuriki, serta dirinya yang mencoba meminta bantuan pada kelima desa untuk mengatasi Akatsuki. Namun yang menanggapi permintaannya dulu hanya Hokage.

Lalu perlahan, semuanya mulai menyampaikan pendapat mereka. Namun semakin lama, arah pembicaraannya semakin tidak terkendali. Hal itu terlihat dari para pengawal yang langsung turun dan memasang kuda-kuda saat Raikage menghancurkan meja.

" _Yare-yare_ , kacau sekali," gumam Lucky saat memperhatikan tindakan egois mereka.

Minana mengangguk pelan, menanggapi perkataan Lucky.

' _Di masa sebelumnya, kudengar Sasuke mengacau di pertemuan lima kage. Saat itu, alasan kedatangannya adalah untuk membunuh Danzo. Karena di masa ini Danzo sudah mati, itu artinya tidak ada korban, kan? Tidak ada yang mati, kan? Dengan kata lain, tidak ada alasan bagi Shinigami Batu untuk mengganggu pertemuan lima kage, kan?_ ' pikir Minana.

Mifune langsung menghela napas saat melihat tindakan pengawal para kage.

"Ini adalah tempat diskusi. Dimohon untuk menahan diri dan tidak membuat kekacauan," pinta Mifune sesopan mungkin.

Mendengar hal itu, para kage menyuruh pengawal mereka untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Para pengawal menuruti perintah dari kage mereka.

Setelah kembali tenang, Raikage membahas tentang anggota Akatsuki. Ia memgatakan kalau semua _shinobi_ yang masuk ke Akatsuki adalah penghianat yang berasal dari semua desa kecuali Desa Kumo. Intinya, Raikage menyatakan dengan lantang..., bahwa dirinya tidak percaya dengan semua kage yang ada di sini. Raikage juga mengatakan semua keburukan-keburukan yang dilakukan desa lain karena memiliki hubungan dengan Akatsuki.

Lalu, topik pembicaraan mereka kembali berubah..., saat Hokage, Senju Tsunade, mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dan tidak masuk akal, yaitu tentang 'Uchiha Madara adalah pemimpin Akatsuki yang sebenarnya'. Semuanya sangat terkejut saat mendengar hal itu, termasuk Lucky dan Minana.

"Lucky, apa itu benar?" tanya Minana memastikan. Orang yang ada di sebelahnya adalah mantan Akatsuki. Dibanding anggota Akatsuki yang lain, Minana yakin kalau Lucky tahu seluk belut soal Akatsuki.

"Tidak, itu tidak ada. Pemimpin Akatsuki adalah Yahiko. Bahkan di Akatsuki, yang tahu identitas asli Yahiko hanya Konan, aku, dan..., Zetsu," jawab Lucky.

' _Tiga bulan sebelum Kaa-chan melahirkan, Kyo-sensei menemukan mayat Madara. Aku, Lucky, dan Kyo-sensei sudah memastikan sendiri kalau itu memang mayat Madara. Tidak mungkin kalau Madara hidup lagi,_ ' pikir Minana.

"Kecuali..., kalau Kabuto membangkitkan Madara dengan Edo Tensei."

DEG

Kata-kata Lucky membuat Minana sangat terkejut. Di masa depan, Kabuto memang membangkitkan Madara dengan Edo Tensei.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _dattebane_! Dulu, setelah memastikan bahwa itu adalah mayat Madara, kau langsung melenyapkan mayatnya hingga tak tersisa, Lucky!" jelas Minana sedikit panik juga.

"Aku tidak ingat hal itu, tapi mungkin saja Kabuto atau Orochimaru menemukan mayatnya sebelum kalian," tebak Lucky.

"Cih!" Minana mendecih kesal saat mendengarnya. Jika yang dikatakan Tsunade adalah benar, maka hanya itu jawaban yang tepat.

' _Bagaimana mungkin Hokage mengetahui hal yang tidak aku atau Minana-chan tahu? Apa mungkin Shinigami itu tahu hal ini? Lalu memberitahu Hokage? Jika iya, kenapa? Apa alasan ia memberitahu hal itu pada Hokage? Apa agar sesuai dengan topik pembicaraan di masa depan?_ ' pikir Lucky.

"Ehem, aku ingin berbicara atas nama negara netral."

Suara Mifune membuat Lucky dan Minana kembali sadar. Lalu mereka kembali mendengarkan lanjutan diskusinya.

"...Berkumpulnya lima kage seperti ini sangatlah jarang. Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk aliansi lima negara _shinobi_ untuk yang pertama kalinya?" lanjut Mifune.

"Aliansi?" tanya Raikage memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar

"BENAR! ALIANSI! ITULAH CARA YANG HARUS KALIAN AMBIL UNTUK MELAWAN MUSUH YANG LEBIH KUAT DARI KALIAN!"

Semuanya langsung waspada. Semua pengawal kage pun turun dan memasang kuda-kuda. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan penyusup ini melukai kage mereka.

Minana _jawdrop_ saat melihat rekannya yang tiba-tiba pergi ke bawah, ke tempat para kage. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Lucky masih ada di sampingnya, tapi sekarang...

"Apa yang dilakukan si BODOH itu di sana?! Jangan bilang mau 'mendeklarasikan kebaikan'? Mana ada yang akan percaya ucapanmu, Bodoh! Yang ada mereka malah menganggapnya 'deklarasi perang'!" umpat Minana saat melihat tindakan Lucky.

"Sambutan kalian dingin sekali," ujar Lucky tidak semangat saat melihat semua orang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"INI PEMBALASAN UNTUK BEE!"

DUAR

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Raikage langsung melancarkan serangan pada Lucky. Lucky berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas. Padahal hanya pukulan, tapi itu terlihat seperti ledakan bom.

"Apaan, sih, main serang saja. Padahal aku datang ke sini untuk mendeklarasikan kebaikan," ujar Lucky seraya membuat pedang es di kedua tangannya.

Kemudian Lucky mengalirkan _chakra_ angin di pedang esnya. Lalu menyerang Raikage dengan pedang tersebut. Gaara melindungi bagian atas Raikage dengan pasir. Namun Lucky memotong pelindung pasir itu dengan mudah. Melihat hal itu, Raikage melompat mundur. Pada akhirnya, pedang Lucky hanya memotong lantai tempatnya berdiri tadi. Bahkan seluruh pedangnya menancap ke tanah karena terlalu tajam.

"Tindakanmu tidak sesuai dengan ucapanmu tadi. Tingkah konyolmu tidak berubah sedikitpun, Lucky," ujar Kakashi yang masih waspada.

"Ah, ada Orang-Orangan Sawah!" seru Lucky ceria sambil menunjuk Kakashi.

Namun ekspresi cerianya langsung menghilang saat merasakan _chakra_ kuat dari belakangnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Tsuchikage yang melayang dan ada sesuatu berbentuk kubus kecil di antara kedua tangannya.

' _Sialan!_ ' teriak Lucky dalam hati. Ekspresinya terlihat panik.

Kubus kecil yang ada di tangan Tsuchikage pun menghilang. Dalam sekejap, kubus kecil itu berubah menjadi besar dan melingkup tubuh Lucky.

" _Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no_ –"

Sebelum _jutsu_ -nya diaktifkan, Lucky menghilang. Lalu muncul di belakang Tsuchikage. Lucky menarik kerah baju belakang Tsuchikage. Saat ingin melempar Tsuchikage, bawahan Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi menyerang Lucky. Melihat hal itu, Lucky langsung memindahkannya ke dekat Tsunade dengan _hiraishin level_ 4.

Tidak, bukan hanya Kurotsuchi saja yang di pindahkan. Mifune beserta bawahannya, Raikage beserta pengawalnya, Gaara beserta pengawalnya, Mizukage beserta bawahannya, dan satu lagi bawahan Tsuchikage pun dipindahkan ke dekat Tsunade. Lalu Lucky juga melempar Tsuchikage ke tempat Tsunade. Namun saat di udara, Tsuchikage berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak menabrak yang lain.

Satu detik kemudian...

DUAR

...sebuah tangan raksasa muncul dari sisi seberang tempat Tsunade. Tangan raksasa itu terlihat seperti tulang dan berwarna biru. Tangan tersebut menangkap Lucky. Lucky tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Wah, wah, apa ini? Ternyata kau memang masih hidup, ya? Selama ini sembunyi di mana? Kasih tahu, _donk_?" tanya Lucky dengan santainya. Ekspresinya terlihat biasa saja meski situasinya sekarang tidak menguntungkan.

Minana masih bersembunyi. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat 'orang yang datang tanpa diundang' itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, orang itu adalah Uchiha Madara. _Jutsu_ -nya, penampilannya, _chakra_ -nya, semua! Semuanya sesuai dengan Uchiha Madara saat di masa depan. Bahkan ia tidak memakai topeng aneh seperti Obito dulu.

"Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil! Sklerea matanya berwarna putih. Dia... hidup lagi?!" gumam Minana panik saat melihatnya. Ia sadar kalau Madara yang ini bukanlah hasil _edo tensei_.

Minana tahu kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk diam dan melihat. Namun saat dia ingin bangun dan menyerang, seseorang menutup mulutnya dan mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang. Minana sangat terkejut saat ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke dalam _kekkai_ tanpa menghancurkannya.

' _Siapa?_ '

Dari posisinya, Minana tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menahan dirinya. Namun melihat situasi dan bagaimana orang tersebut menemukan _kekkai_ yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa, pikiran Minana langsung tertuju pada satu orang.

Cepat-cepat Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya ke seluruh tubuh untuk menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4\. Namun, Minana sangat terkejut karena _chakra_ -nya tidak mau keluar.

' _Sialan! Dia juga menyegel chakra-ku!_ '

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: _Phew_ , akhirnya selesai juga buat **_**chapter**_ **15\. Fuuhh, Kuroki tidak menyangka akan sepanjang ini jadinya ==  
Eh, ralat. Sebenarnya Kuroki sengaja bikin panjang begini karena sebentar lagi adalah hari hari hari (?) *ngaco* *alesan aja* :v  
Bagaimana, Reader-san? ****Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini?** **Apa kalian menyukai** _ **chapter**_ **ini?**

 **Jika ada bagian di** _ **chapter**_ **ini yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja.**  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Silahkan bilang juga jika ada typo, miss typo, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?).  
Lalu silahkan katakan juga jika kalian ada kritik dan saran untuk Kuroki.  
**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini. Sampai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***


	16. Chapter 16: Yang Hidup Dianggap Mati

**Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya:**

Minana masih bersembunyi. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat 'orang yang datang tanpa diundang' itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, orang itu adalah Uchiha Madara. _Jutsu_ -nya, penampilannya, _chakra_ -nya, semua! Semuanya sesuai dengan Uchiha Madara saat di masa depan. Bahkan ia tidak memakai topeng aneh seperti Obito dulu.

"Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil! Sklerea matanya berwarna putih. Dia... hidup lagi?!" gumam Minana panik saat melihatnya. Ia sadar kalau Madara yang ini bukanlah hasil _edo tensei_.

Minana tahu kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk diam dan melihat. Namun saat dia ingin bangun dan menyerang, seseorang menutup mulutnya dan mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang. Minana sangat terkejut saat ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke dalam _kekkai_ tanpa menghancurkannya.

' _Siapa?_ '

Dari posisinya, Minana tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menahan dirinya. Namun melihat situasi dan bagaimana orang tersebut menemukan _kekkai_ yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa, pikiran Minana langsung tertuju pada satu orang.

Cepat-cepat Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya ke seluruh tubuh untuk menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4\. Namun, Minana sangat terkejut karena _chakra_ -nya tidak mau keluar.

' _Sialan! Dia juga menyegel chakra-ku!_ '

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Yang Hidup Dianggap Mati, Yang Mati Kembali Hidup**

.

...sebuah tangan raksasa muncul dari sisi seberang tempat Tsunade. Tangan raksasa itu terlihat seperti tulang dan berwarna biru. Tangan tersebut menangkap Lucky. Lucky tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Wah, wah, apa ini? Ternyata kau memang masih hidup, ya? Selama ini sembunyi di mana? Kasih tahu, _donk_?" tanya Lucky dengan santainya. Ekspresinya terlihat biasa saja meski situasi sekarang tidak menguntungkan. ' _Madara, huh? Begitu, ya? Sepertinya aku tahu ke mana arah pertarungan ini,_ ' batin Lucky.

KRETEK

"AAARRGGHH!"

Tubuh Lucky diremas. Darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Lucky bisa merasakan semua tulang di tubuhnya remuk.

"Membawa Hachibi palsu dan membunuh orang yang 'bertugas' untuk membangkitkanku (baca: Pain). Lancang sekali kau, ya?" ujar Madara dengan nada dingin.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha! HAHAHAHA!" Pertamanya pelan, tapi semakin lama, suara tawa Lucky terdengar semakin keras. "Aa~aah, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Jadi kau ke sini untuk membunuhku, ya? Apa kau marah karena tindakanku itu sedikit mengganggu rencanamu? Haha, ternyata 'Kakek Shinobi' bisa marah, ya? Haha, lucu seka–"

DUAK

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan 'tangan biru raksasa', Madara membanting tubuh Lucky ke lantai. Lantainya sampai retak.

"Aku tidak marah. Tindakanmu juga tidak terlalu mengganggu rencana tsuki no me-ku. Aku baru saja bangkit dari kematian. Jadi membunuh penghianat sepertimu akan menjadi pemanasan yang bagus."

"Melaku..kan.. pemanasan.. dengan..ku?" tanya Lucky terbata-bata. Lalu perlahan Lucky mencoba bangun. Ia mengumpulkan dan menggunakan air yang ada di udara untuk membantunya bangun. "Maaf.. saja. Seper..ti yang.. kau.. lihat, jutsu..ku ini bertipe.. a..ir. Ini tidak co..cok untuk.. memanaskan.. sesuatu..." lanjut Lucky bersusah payah.

"Kau punya selera humor yang baik..." balas Madara.

Satu detik kemudian, tubuh Madara dilingkup oleh sesuatu, seperti tulang. Lalu tulang itu berubah menjadi zirah. Tangan biru raksasa tadi kembali muncul. Kali ini tidak berjumlah satu seperti saat menangkap Lucky, tangan biru itu sekarang ada dua. Tidak seperti di masa depan, dimana Madara menunjukkan bentuk sempura dari jutsu tersebut, sekarang, ia hanya menunjukkan secuil dari kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya.

Melihat _jutsu_ Madara, Lucky melingkup para _kage_ dan pengawalnya dengan semua air di udara yang bisa ia kumpulkan. Ia sadar kalau pelindungnya itu hanya setipis kertas. Walau begitu, secara tak sadar, ia memberi isyarat pada semuanya untuk tidak melawan. Mereka semua mengerti itu.

"Kau hanya buang-buang _chakra_ ," ucap Tsunade saat melihat tindakan Lucky.

Lucky menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kata-kata Tsunade.

"Daripada melindungi kami dengan es tipis ini, mending–"

Sebelum Tsunade selesai bicara, ia menghilang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, semuanya menghilang. _Kage_ dan para pengawalnya, serta Mifune, semuanya menghilang dari tempat ini, termasuk pelindung es yang Lucky buat. Hanya Lucky dan Madara yang masih tersisa.

"Hosh... hosh..." Lucky terengah-engah, seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"Begitu, jadi kau memilih untuk menyelamatkan mereka, huh?" tebak Madara saat melihat keadaan Lucky.

Lucky tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kata-kata Madara. "Dengan begi..ni, aku bisa.. mati.. dengan te..nang..."

"Kau tidak melawan?"

Lucky menggelang pelan. "Ala..san aku.. masuk Aka..tsuki adalah.. agar.. bisa ma..ti..."

"Begitu? Membosankan sekali."

DUAK

 **-Beberapa Menit Sebelumnya-**

 **-Di Tempat Minana-**

 **-Minana's POV-**

Aku terus berontak. Aku terus menggerakkan tangan, kepala, dan tubuhku agar bisa lepas dari 'cengraman'nya. Karena dia menyegel _chakra_ -ku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

"Tenanglah, Minana! Ini aku!"

DEG

Spontan aku berhenti berontak saat mendengar suaranya. Aku sangat terkejut. Saat aku berhenti, ia mengendurkan tangannya yang sedang membekap mulutku. Karena hal itu, aku jadi bisa menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Suaranya sangat sesuai dengan penampilannya. Rambut kuning seperti durian, mata biru, dan memakai pakaian seperti _jounin_ Konoha dan mantel musim dingin. Ia benar-benar membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

' _Tou-chan!_ ' teriakku dalam hati. Bagaimanapun, aku masih tidak percaya ia bisa menemukanku di tempat seperti ini. Kupikir yang datang adalah Shinigami Batu.

"Jangan ke sana! Tou-chan mohon!"

Jika diingat-ingat, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tou-chan memohon padaku. Bahkan sampai bertindak sejauh ini. Melihat kegigihannya itu, aku memutuskan untuk diam. Mungkin sebaiknya kubiarkan Lucky yang mengurus Madara. Meski aku sudah diam, Tou-chan tetap mengunci pergerakan dan menutup mulutku. Karena posisiku tidak berubah, aku tetap melihat keadaan di bawah dengan lubang intip yang Lucky buat.

Keadaan di bawah terlihat buruk. Lucky malah memindahkan semua orang di ruangan itu dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4\. Dengan memindahkan orang sebanyak itu, meniru _jutsu hiraishin level_ 4 dengan mata iblis —karena pasti menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya —, dan mempertimbangkan jumlah _chakra_ yang ia miliki, harusnya mereka tidak dipindahkan terlalu jauh. Meski begitu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia membuang 99% _chakra_ -nya hanya untuk menyelamatkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Apa dia tidak berniat melawan Madara?

"Dengan begi..ni, aku bisa.. mati.. dengan te..nang..."

' _Apa yang kau katakan, Bodoh!_ ' Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul dan meneriakkan hal itu pada Lucky.

"Kau tidak melawan?"

Lucky menggelang pelan. "Ala..san aku.. masuk Aka..tsuki adalah.. agar.. bisa ma..ti..."

"Begitu? Membosankan sekali."

DUAK

Dengan tangan _susano'o_ -nya, Madara memukul Lucky seperti memukul bola golf. Tanpa mengurangi tenaganya, Lucky terlempar jauh. Mungkin sampai perbatasan Tetsu no Kuni. Karena ini bukan negara besar, jadi hanya itu kemungkinannya.

Dengan sisa _chakra_ -nya sekarang, Lucky tidak akan bisa menangkis atau melindungi dirinya dari serangan tersebut. Aku dan Madara mengetahui hal itu. Karenanya, Madara tetap di sini dan tidak mengecek Lucky sudah mati atau belum. Dengan kata lain, di Akatsuki, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Lucky adalah makhluk abadi.

Walau tahu Lucky tidak mati, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keinginanku untuk menghajar Madara. Walau abadi, aku tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang menghajar Lucky hingga babak belur. **Yang boleh menghajar Lucky... hanyalah aku.**

Madara masih berdiri di sana. Satu detik kemudian, ia menon-aktifkan _susano'o_ -nya. Lalu, ia memerhatikan tangannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Dihidupkan oleh orang selain Nagato... ini sedikit berbeda dari rencanaku. Sebagai ganti karena telah menghidupkanku, aku harus mengikuti semua perintahnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Cih, ini sangat menjengkelkan!" gumam Madara.

Meski suaranya pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan santainya ia pergi dari tempat ini.

Ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di masa sebelumnya. Kali ini, bukan Madara palsu yang datang, tapi Madara asli. Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di sini, dan Madara aslilah yang datang, aku tahu kalau ini ulah Shinigami Batu.

' _Karena di masa ini tidak ada 'Madara palsu', jadi kubangkitkan saja Madara yang asli._ ' Cara pikir seperti ini mirip sekali dengan Shinigami Batu.

Di masa sebelumnya, 11 hari setelah setelah Mada— maksudku Obito mengacau di pertemuan lima _kage_ , perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 dimulai. Jika apa yang terjadi sekarang karena perbuatan Shinigami Batu, maka di masa ini, perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 juga akan terjadi dalam 11 hari lagi, sama seperti di masa sebelumnya.

"Hm~ Hmm~!"

Aku memberi tanda pada Tou-chan untuk melepaskanku. Tou-chan mengerti maksudku. Iapun melepaskanku. Setelah lepas, aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ di dalam tubuhku. Dengan kata lain, aku bisa menggunakan _chakra_ lagi.

Jadi, _chakra_ -ku akan tersegel jika Tou-chan menyentuhku?. Tapi, mungkin memang begitu cara agar aku tidak kabur dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4.

"Sebaiknya kita menjemput Lucky," ujar Tou-chan tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Padahal Minana Besar tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahu Tou-chan atau Kaa-chan tentang Lucky yang abadi.

"Kali ini, kamu dan Lucky harus memberitahu Tou-chan kebenarannya, Minana."

DEG

Lagi-lagi Tou-chan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Dari cara bicaranya ini, aku sadar ... kalau Tou-chan tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku.

"Kebenaran ... apa?" tanyaku heran. Lebih tepatnya ... berakting.

Aku tidak tahu kebenaran apa yang Tou-chan maksud. Dalam arti yang luas, di kepalaku ini, terdapat banyak kebenaran yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Karena itu, aku mencoba memancingnya.

Tou-chan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berkata, "Jika diingat-ingat, (hampir) 17 tahun lalu, sebelum pingsan saat sedang menyembuhkan lukaku, kamu menyebut 'Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan'. Saat itu, kupikir kamu mengingau, tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau 'Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan' yang kamu panggil itu adalah kami, kan, Minana?"

DEG

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. 17— tepatnya 16 tahun 11 bulan lalu, karena merasa bersalah, spontan Minana Besar menyebut kata "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan". Karena Minana Besar menghidupkanku, harusnya aku tahu ... cepat atau lambat, identitas 'kami' akan terbongkar.

Benar.

Karena aku hidup, rasanya aneh jika Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak menyadari persamaan diriku dan Minana Besar. Walau aku berusaha bertingkah berbeda sekalipun, harusnya mereka merasakan adanya persamaan antara diriku dan Minana Besar, meski hanya satu atau dua persamaan. Terlebih lagi, mereka hidup bersama dengan Minana Besar dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi, Tou-chan malah baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Melihat hal itu, aku sadar kalau Shinigami Batu juga 'mengganggu' ingatan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.

"Aku menyerah. Tou-chan benar," ucapku membalas kata-katanya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Naru-nii-chan tahu kalau _Kurai Kōri no_ Konoha Uzumaki Minana adalah diriku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Jika sudah tahu, kenapa tadi malah menghentikanku, Minato–"

Kata-kataku langsung terhenti saat ia menjewer telinga kiriku.

"' **Tou-chan** '! Begini-begini, aku tetap ayahmu!"

Saat mengatakannya, ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'Tou-chan'. Ia sanagt ingin tetap aku memanggilnya 'Tou-chan', walau tahu bahwa aku adalah Uzumaki Minana.

" **Ah, kalau tahu Minana yang dulu adalah dirimu, harusnya aku menghukummu seperti ini karena berani-beraninya memanggil kami dengan nama depan.** "

I-ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Tou-chan yang ... 'hitam'. Selama 'aku' atau aku tinggal bersama Tou-chan, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat sisi Tou-chan yang ini. Sekarang aku tahu makna sebenarnya dari kalimat 'marahnya orang diam itu menakutkan'. Rasanya jantungku mau copot, padahal telingaku yang ditarik a.k.a dipelintir a.k.a dijewer.

" _W-wakatta_ , Tou-chan. M-maafkan Minana," kataku mencoba meminta maaf.

Setelah aku meminta maaf, Tou-chan menghentikan 'hukumannya'. Aku langsung mengusap telinga kiriku, berharap rasa sakitnya segera menghilang.

"Baiklah, ralat. Padahal sudah tahu siapa aku, tapi kenapa Tou-chan menghentikanku?" tanyaku mengulangi pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja karena kamu itu anakku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku dalam bahaya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau kamu terbunuh lagi," jawab Tou-chan seraya berpaling. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu. Walau mencoba menyembunyikan, tapi aku menyadarinya.

PLOK PLOK

Aku menepuk pelan pinggang belakang Tou-chan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengelus kepala atau menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, tapi karena Tou-chan terlalu tinggi dan aku terlalu pendek, jadi ya begini.

"Tou-chan tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Minana dulu. Jika Minana sebelumnya masih hidup, ia pasti akan mengatakan hal itu." Aku bisa mengatakan hal ini karena aku memiliki ingatan Minana Besar. Lagipula, memang inilah yang akan ia katakan jika masih hidup.

" _Arigatou_ , Minana," ucap Tou-chan seraya tersenyum. Ia juga mengelus kepalaku.

Kemudian Tou-chan menggenggam tangan kecilku. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat, seolah takut aku akan menghilang. Aku tahu karena 'aku' juga pernah merasakannya.

"Kali ini, berjanjilah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan tiba-tiba pergi dari sisi kami seperti dulu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar kata-katanya itu. Dalam sudut pandang Minana masa depan, kata-kata itu terdengar ... hangat.

Lalu, kami pergi ke tempat Lucky dengan _hiraishin_ Tou-chan, tepatnya _hiraishin_ _level_ 1\. _Hiraishin_ _level_ 1 adalah jurus berpindah tempat ke tempat yang sudah di tandai. Ini adalah teknik original milik Tou-chan dan Nidaime Hokage. Berbeda dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4-ku, dimana jumlah _chakra_ menentukan sejauh mana kau bisa berpindah, jarak maksimal perpindahan _hiraishin_ _level_ 1 hanya sejauh 5km. Dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 1, walau kau memasang tanda di tempat yang jauh —contohnya di desa Suna—, tanda itu hanya akan menjadi tato biasa. Lagipula, dibandingkan dengan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4, _hiraishin_ _level_ 1 memakai _chakra_ yang jauh lebih sedikit.

"Kuharap tidak ada lalat yang mengerubungi Lucky karena menganggapnya sudah mati," celetukku saat Tou-chan berkali-kali melakukan perpindahan dengan hiraishin.

"Pfftt!" Tou-chan hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku.

Melihat _kunai_ Tou-chan yang bertebaran di mana-mana, sepertinya ia sengaja menyiapkannya jika tadi aku berhasil kabur. Tou-chan tidak berubah. Dia selalu berhati-hati.

 **-End of Minana's POV-**

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Minana dan Minato sampai ke tempat Lucky. Ini bukan perbatasan Tetsu no Kuni seperti dugaan Minana sebelumnya. Tempat ini banyak sekali pohon, juga diselimuti banyak salju. Sudah jelas kalau ini masih dalam wilayah Tetsu no Kuni. Meski begitu, jarak dari tempat ini dan tempat pertemuan _kage_ lumayan jauh.

Darah membuat salju di sekitar Lucky menjadi merah. Lucky sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Namun ia tidak sendiri di sini. Para _kage_ , Pemimpin Tetsu no Kuni, dan para pengawal yang Lucky pindahkan tadi, ternyata berkumpul di sini. Hokage a.k.a Tsunade sedang memeriksa keadaan Lucky.

"Dia tidak bernapas. Detak jantung dan aliran chakra-nya juga berhenti," kata Tsunade setelah memeriksanya.

"Nah, kan? Udah banyak lalat yang mengerubunginya."

Saat mendengar suara Minana, semuanya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Para pengawal _kage_ langsung menatap Minana dengan tatapan tajam. Cara mereka melihat seperti preman yang marah karena tiba-tiba diejek.

BLETAK

Minato langsung menjitak kepala Minana saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Jaga mulutmu!" perintah Minato. Lalu Minato memaksa Minana untuk menundukkan kepalanya. "Tolong maafkan dia," ujar Minato. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut saat melihat Minato. Namun saat melihat anaknya (baca: anak Minato) ada di sebelah, Tsunade langsung tahu alasan kenapa Minato ke sini.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau Pain sudah di bunuh?" tanya Tsunade.

Saat Tsunade bertanya, Minato mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi setelah menunggu sampai malam dan tidak terjadi apapun, lalu secara tak sengaja memecahkan teka-teki dimana anakku berada, jadi aku menyusul ke sini," jawab Minato mencoba menjelaskan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Minato dan yang lainnya, Minana berjalan mendekati Lucky. Walau dirinya sudah sedekat ini, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Lucky akan bangun.

Lalu, Minana menyapit (?) hidung Lucky, berharap pemuda itu terbangun karena kehabisan napas. Namun setelah beberapa puluh detik, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Minanapun jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Tsunade tentang Lucky yang tak bernapas lagi. Ia baru sadar kalau menutup hidung Lucky tidak ada gunanya.

"LUKISAN JELEK!"

Kali ini, Minana meneriakkan nama (?) Lucky di dekat telinga. Namun, tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Adiknya Naruto? Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dengan tubuh seseorang yang sudah meninggal?" kata Gaara saat tiba-tiba Minana berteriak.

Minana mengabaikan perkataan Gaara. Lalu, Minana memejamkan matanya.

" _Kuroi, kenapa dia tidak mau bangun? Apa kondisi Lucky separah itu?_ " tanya Minana pada Kuroi melalui telepati.

" _Tidak, bukan karena itu. Alasan kenapa Lucky tak kunjung bangun karena di sini ada banyak mata-mata,_ " jawab Kuroi.

Minana sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya. Namun ia berusaha keras agar ekspresi terkejutnya tidak terlihat.

" _Akan kutunjukkan. Buka matamu,_ " lanjut Kuroi.

Sesuai arahan Kuroi, Minana membuka matanya. Satu detik kemudian, mata kiri Minana berubah menjadi merah. Kuroi meminjamkan matanya pada Minana. Saat ia meminjamkan matanya, apa yang Minana lihat adalah apa yang Kuroi lihat.

Minana sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia meminjam mata Kuroi. Kali ini, hampir semuanya berwarna hitam. Sekarang, yang bisa Minana lihat adalah dirinya, Lucky, dan semua makhluk hidup yang sedang berdiri diantara kegelapan. Meski gelap, tapi Minato, Tsunade, Gaara, dan yang lainnya terlihat dengan jelas, seperti bersinar dalam kegelapan. Semua salju, pohon, sinar matahari, langit, awan, atau lingkungan lainnya, semuanya menjadi hitam. Daripada disebut hitam, lebih tepat disebut menghilang ... atau mungkin tembus.

" _Tidak seperti bount lain, aku tidak bisa merasakan reiatsu. Untuk menutupi kekuranganku ini, aku menggabungkan dan menyesuaikan pelihatan mata iblis dengan tubuh astralku. Karena tubuh ini tidak bisa menyentuh benda apapun, jadi 'kukikis' saja apa yang perlu dilihat. Benda-benda tidak penting seperti tanah, pohon, sinar matahari, dan benda mati lainnya, cukup kusingkirkan saja dari penglihatanku. Lagipula, tidak melihat benda-benda itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku,_ " jelas Kuroi. " _Menunduklah. Akan kusesuaikan penglihatanku dengan sudut pandang penglihatanmu._ "

Sesuai perintah Kuroi, Minana sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan mode penglihatan seperti ini, ia bisa melihat semua manusia dengan jelas. _Jutsu_ bersembunyi pun tidak akan lolos dari kemutlakan milik Kuroi.

" _Zetsu putih? Kuroi, kau hebat sekali bisa melihat mereka. Aku yang sebelumnya saja (baca: Minana Besar) tidak bisa melihat mereka meski memiliki mata iblis yang sama,_ " puji Minana.

Bagi Minana Besar ... dan Minana Kecil, ada 4 orang yang tidak bisa dideteksi keberadaannya walau sudah memakai kemampuan sensorik dan mata iblis secara bersamaan. Pertama adalah 'guru'nya, Mibu Kyo. Kedua adalah Lucky. Ketiga dan keempat adalah Zetsu (dihitung dua). Meski memiliki kemampuan mata iblis yang bisa melihat tembus apapun, Minana besar tidak bisa melihat Zetsu yang bersembunyi di dalam pohon ataupun bawah tanah. Saat sedang bersembunyi, para Zetsu jadi seperti bunglon, sukar untuk dilihat.

"Haha, ini lucu sekali, _dattebane_. Sepertinya kalau kita main petak umpat dan kau yang jadi setannya, kau akan menang telak." Minana tidak menggunakan telepati saat mengatakan hal itu. Spontan semua orang langsung melihat ke arahnya.

Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Shizune sangat terkejut saat melihat mata kiri Minana yang berubah menjadi merah. Mereka bertiga langsung tahu kalau itu adalah mata iblis.

Satu detik kemudian, sebuah pedang berwarna hitam muncul di tangan kanan Minana. Kemudian Minana menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Daripada disebut menancap, mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut 'menembus'. Pada dasarnya, pedang hitam yang Minana pegang sama seperti _zanpakutou_ Yukki, sama-sama tidak memiliki bentuk fisik.

"Tembus dan lenyapkan semuanya... Kuroi!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sesuatu keluar dari pedang hitam yang Minana pegang. Sesuatu itu terlihat seperti asap hitam. Lalu, asap tersebut masuk ke dalam tanah. Kemudian menjalar menuju Zetsu yang sedang bersembunyi.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

11...

12...

13...

14...

15...

16...

17...

Dalam radius 5 km, ada 17 Zetsu putih yang bersembunyi dan mengumpulkan informasi. Saat asap hitam menyentuh tubuh Zetsu putih, perlahan kekuatan roh dalam tubuh mereka mulai berkurang. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, roh mereka pun hilang, berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan yang sangat kecil.

Kemampuan Kuroi yang sesungguhnya bukanlah melenyapkan semua _jutsu_ ninja, melainkan melenyapkan semua bentuk roh. Semua yang berwujud roh, memiliki kekuatan roh, atau terbuat dari _reishi_ (baca: partikel roh), akan dilenyapkan. Semua _jutsu_ yang dilakukan _shinobi_ terbuat dari _chakra_. Chakra adalah perpaduan dari kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan spiritual/roh. Lalu alasan kenapa Kuroi bisa melenyapkan _jutsu_ ninja, karena dia menghancurkan kekuatan spiritual yang ada dalam _jutsu_ tersebut. _Jutsu_ yang kehilangan 'sumber tenaga'nya pun menjadi tidak seimbang, kemudian lenyap.

Setelah membunuh semua Zetsu di 'sekitarnya', Minana menarik kembali pedangnya. Satu detik kemudian, pedangnya pun menghilang. Lalu, mata kiri Minana kembali menjadi warna biru.

"Fyuuhh, beres," ucap Minana sambil menghela napas. ' _Padahal hanya melakukan 1 serangan, tapi chakraku sudah berkurang 40%. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara kerja 'pengurangan chakra' saat memakai kemutlakan Kuroi,_ ' batin Minana.

"Memang dia ngapain?" bisik Kankuro pada Temari.

Tidak semua orang yang ada di sini bisa mengerti apa yang dilakukan Minana. Karena Kuroi adalah _bount_ yang diubah menjadi _zanpakutou_ , maka hanya orang-orang yang memiliki _reiatsu_ tinggi saja yang bisa melihat asap dan pedang hitam di tangan Minana. Orang-orang tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato, Gaara, Senju Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, A, Oonoki, Terumi Mei, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, dan Darui.

Alasannya:

Namikaze Minato adalah keturunan langsung _shinigami_. Jika diperingkatkan dari angka 0 sampai 5, _reiatsu_ Minato berada di nomor 1.

Gaara adalah mantan _jinchuuriki_. Biasanya, manusia yang bisa 'dipakai' untuk menyegel bijuu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang cukup tinggi. Jika diperingkatkan dari angka 0 sampai 5, _reiatsu_ Gaara berada di nomor 2.

Senju Tsunade, A, Oonoki, dan Terumi Mei adalah orang yang mendapat gelar _kage_. Dalam sejarah para _kage_ , semuanya memiliki reiatsu yang lumayan —diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya—, termasuk para _kage_ di era sekarang. Mereka yang memiliki _reiatsu_ di atas rata-rata, cenderung menjadi seorang pemimpin di desanya. Entah ini takdir atau bukan. Jika diperingkatkan dari angka 0 sampai 5, _reiatsu_ mereka berada di nomor 3, 4, 4, 4, sesuai urutan nama.

Hatake Kakashi adalah anak dari Shiroi Kiba a.k.a Hatake Sakumo. Saat melihat dengan mata iblis, semua orang memancarkan aura berwarna biru di sekitar tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, aura-aura tersebut bukanlah warna _chakra_ , melainkan warna _reiatsu_. Lalu orang yang memiliki warna aura selain biru, dipastikan kalau mereka memiliki _reiatsu_ yang cukup tinggi. Saat Minana melihat Kakashi atau Sakumo dengan mata iblis, warna aura di tubuh mereka adalah warna putih. Jika diperingkatkan dari angka 0 sampai 5, _reiatsu_ Kakashi berada di nomor 2.

Chojuro adalah pemilik salah satu pedang legendaris dari Desa Kiri. Orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan pedang ini adalah mereka yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang tinggi. Jika diperingkatkan dari angka 0 sampai 5, _reiatsu_ Chojuro berada di nomor 3.

Mereka yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang tinggi, cenderung memiliki jumlah _chakra_ di atas rata-rata. Misalnya seperti Kurotsuchi dan Darui. Mereka berdua bukanlah _jinchuuriki_ , tapi memiliki jumlah _chakra_ di atas rata-rata dari shinobi pada umumnya. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan mereka yang namanya disebut di atas, mungkin _reiatsu_ Kurotsuchi dan Darui adalah yang paling lemah. _Reiatsu_ mereka berdua hanya sebatas rata-rata. Jika diperingkatkan dari angka 0 sampai 5, _reiatsu_ Kurotsuchi dan Dari berada di nomor 5.

Jika dilihat dalam peringkat _reiatsu_ yang ditentukan oleh _shinigami_ , nomor 0 adalah _reiatsu_ yang setingkat dengan _Shinigami_ di divisi 0; nomor 1 setingkat dengan posisi ke-1 a.k.a kapten suatu divisi (kecuali divisi 0); nomor 2 setingkat dengan posisi ke-2 a.k.a wakil kapten; nomor 3 setingkat dengan _shinigami_ posisi ke-3 dst; lalu nomor 4 dan 5 jauh berada di bawahnya lagi.

"Minana, tadi kamu ngapain?" tanya Minato bingung. Meski bisa melihat pedang dan asap hitam yang keluar, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Membunuh parasit," jawab Minana dengan entengnya. "Alasan kenapa Lucky tak kunjung bangun adalah karena di sini banyak parasit," lanjut Minana.

"Benar."

Semuanya sangat terkejut dengan suara yang baru saja mereka dengar, kecuali Minana dan Minato.

"K-kau... masih hidup?!" tanya Tsunade yang masih tidak percaya.

Tsunade adalah ninja medis terbaik di dunia. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia memeriksa Lucky. Tsunade yakin sekali kalau semua fungsi di tubuh Lucky sudah mati. Namun sekarang, Lucky hidup. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan abadi," ujar Lucky menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. "Tapi, pura-pura mati itu melelahkan. Tubuhku jadi kaku begini, seperti mayat saja," tambahnya.

Setelah sadar, Minana menyembuhkan Lucky dengan _refresh_. Minana menggunakan air salju sebagai perantara teknik tersebut.

"DINGIIIIIIINNNN!" teriak Lucky saat seluruh tubuhnya 'dibungkus' dengan air sedingin es. "MINANA-CHAN, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!"

"Baru sadar?" balas Minana dengan entengnya.

Lucky sweatdrop saat mendengar kata-kata Minana. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Pada akhirnya, Lucky hanya diam saat Minana 'memandikannya' dengan air es.

Lalu, Raikage mendekati Lucky. Ia masih menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Sepertinya tempramen Raikage tidak bisa diubah.

"Dimana Bee?!" tanya Raikage _to the point_.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," balas Lucky dengan entengnya. Namun satu detik kemudian, sebuah panah yang terbuat dari air, melayang di depan wajah Raikage. "Ralat, aku merasakan keberadaannya di sana. Dia ... sedang bertarung dengan Hiu," jelas Lucky.

"Shi!" perintah Raikage pada salah satu pengawalnya.

Shi mengerti maksud Raikage. Lalu ia melacak keberadaan Bee berdasarkan _chakra_ -nya.

"Benar, itu Bee-sama. Chakra-nya bergejolak. Dia sedang bertarung!" jelas Shi.

Tanpa permisi, Raikage dan 2 pengawalnya pergi dari sini. Ia langsung menuju tempat Bee.

"Hiu itu, maksudnya Kisame?" tanya Minana memastikan.

Lucky mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Minana.

"Umm, di sini dingin sekali. Kalau mau nunggu Raikage, bisakah kita menunggu di tempat lain sambil menikmati coklat panas? Ah, di tempat tadi juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku sudah membunuh parasit yang ada di sana," pinta Lucky dengan wajah memelas (?).

Sejak tadi, Tsunade dan Kakashi sangat terkejut dengan teknik yang sedang Minana gunakan sekarang. Mereka berdua tahu betul itu teknik apa. Bagi Tsunade, itu adalah _jutsu_ yang seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pacarnya. Sedangkan bagi Kakashi, itu adalah _jutsu_ yang sudah menyelamatkan Obito, saat dulu mereka sedang melakukan misi untuk menghancurkan jembatan Kannabi.

" _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri no_ Konoha, Uzumaki Minana..." gumam Tsunade spontan.

Semuanya sangat terkejut saat Tsunade menyebut nama itu. Semua yang ada di sini tahu betul nama yang Tsunade sebut. Itu adalah nama _shinobi_ yang pernah menyusup ke Suna, Iwa, dan Kumo. _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_ adalah julukan untuk Uzumaki Minana, karena pakaiannya selalu berwarna gelap (baca: _Kurai_ = gelap atau _dark_ ) dan _jutsu_ - _jutsu_ -nya berbasis elemen es (baca: _kori_ = es).

Minana langsung menoleh ke arah Tsunade. Lalu berkata, "Tidak, aku bukan _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_ _no_ Konoha Uzumaki Minana. Aku adalah anak Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minana."

"Tidak, kau adalah _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_! Pakaianmu, mata kirimu yang tadi berubah menjadi merah, dan jutsu yang kau gunakan sekarang, semuanya sama seperti Uzumaki Minana!" seru Tsunade yang yakin dengan dugaannya.

Hampir semuanya setuju dengan pendapat Tsunade. Syal hitam, jaket hitam, celana panjang hitam, sendal ninja hitam, dan rambut merah, ciri-ciri tersebut sangat mirip dengan _shinobi_ yang bernama Uzumaki Minana.

"Hanya karena nama, pakaian, warna rambut, dan _jutsu_ yang kugunakan sama seperti Uzumaki Minana, tapi bukan berarti aku adalah dia," balas Minana sesantai mungkin. "Namaku adalah perpaduan dari nama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Aku adalah penggemar Uzumaki Minana, jadi tidak heran kalau pakaianku sama sepertinya. Rambut merahku adalah turunan dari Kaa-chan. Lalu _jutsu_ air ini adalah _jutsu_ yang Lucky ajarkan. Lagipula, _chakra_ -ku kan tidak terasa sama seperti miliknya. Jadi, tolong jangan samakan aku dengannya," lanjut Minana.

"Jika kau bukan Uzumaki Minana, tidak mungkin Lukisan Jelek ini mau mengajarimu suatu jutsu," ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk Lucky yang masih disembuhkan. "Lagipula, kita sedang membicarakan _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengubah _chakra_ agar terasa seperti orang lain," lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dia adalah Minana yang sama. Dia adalah Minana, adik kembar dari temanku, Namikaze Naruto," kata Gaara mencoba membantah.

"Benar, itu tidak mungkin. _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_ sudah mati 17 tahun lalu," kata Mei mencoba membantah juga.

"Tapi, itu mungkin saja. Madara yang kita kira sudah mati–"

" **Di sini dingin! Aku mau minum coklat panas! Mengerti?!** " potong Lucky sebelum Oonoki menyelesaikan ucapannya. Di dalam refresh, Lucky sedang memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Spontan Minana juga menghentikan jutsu _refresh_ -nya, meski luka Lucky belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Mendengar suara Lucky yang 'dingin', mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di tempat lain. Setelah Mifune mengangguk pelan, Minana memindahkan semua orang ke ruangan tempat diskusi para kage sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Minanalah yang memindahkan mereka semua, kecuali Minato dan Lucky. Saat memindahkan semua orang, Minana tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

* * *

Hokage dan pengawalnya, Tsuchikage dan pengawalnya, Mizukage dan pengawalnya, Kazekage dan pengawalnya, Mifune dan pengawalnya, dan Lucky kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, ruang diskusi para _kage_. Saat berpindah ke sini, mereka sadar kalau Minana dan Minato tidak ada.

Tanpa permisi, Lucky langsung duduk dan menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja berbentuk 'U'. Ia tidur di kursi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Hokage. Namun tiba-tiba, Lucky kembali bangun. Ia melepaskan jubah Akatsukinya, lalu membekukan dan menghancurkan jubah tersebut. Begitu selesai, Lucky kembali tiduran.

"Ditunggu coklat panasnya," pinta Lucky sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya. "Kita akan bicara setelah aku mendapatkan coklat panas dan Raikage selesai dengan urusannya," tambahnya.

Mau tidak mau, mereka menuruti permintaan Lucky. Mifune menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membuat coklat panas. Lalu pengawal Mifune menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya.

"Dimana Minato dan Minana?" tanya Tsunade.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Minato sedikit kesal dengan kalian karena menganggap anaknya sebagai orang lain," jawab Lucky sekenanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan obrolan Lucky dan Tsunade, Gaara mendekati 2 pedang es yang masih menancap di lantai. Di lantainya terdapat retakan akibat pertempuran sebelumnya. Lalu Gaara memasukkan pasirnya ke sela-sela retakan tersebut. Satu detik kemudian, pasir Gaara mengangkat sesuatu dari dalam lantai. Itu terlihat seperti manusia. Seluruh badan manusia itu berwarna putih, seputih kapur. Di kepala manusia putih itu juga tertancap salah satu pedang es milik Lucky.

"Parasit yang kalian maksud itu ini, ya?" tebak Gaara saat melihat hasil pancingannya (?).

"Hn, itu disebut Zetsu putih. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang paling lemah dan paling merepotkan," jawab Lucky tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Lucky berdiri (lagi). Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Izin ke kamar mandi," kata Lucky sebelum ada yang bertanya.

* * *

 **-Sesaat Setelah Teleportasi-**

 **-Di Tempat Minana dan Minato-**

Minana memindahkan dirinya dan Minato ke depan ruangan diskusi para _kage_. Mereka berdua sedang bersandar di tembok. Suara ribut-ribut di dalam ruangan terdengar jelas di telinga Minana dan Minato. Jika saja seseorang keluar, semua akan langsung tahu kalau Minana dan Minato berada sangat dekat.

"Minana, mereka mencarimu," ujar Minato saat mendengar suara ribut di dalam ruangan.

Minana hanya diam. Ia terlalu fokus untuk membuat 4 shuriken es dari air yang ada di udara. Setelah membuatnya, Minana melempar _shuriken_ itu ke 4 titik dengan jarak 3m, membentuk kotak.

" _Kekkai_ kedap suara, ya? Kamu suka hati-hati seperti Minana dulu, ya?" komen Minato saat melihat 4 shuriken yang Minana lempar ke lantai. Walau tidak terlihat penghalang apapun, tapi Minato tahu kalau Minana memasang _kekkai_.

"Ini bukan hati-hati. Ini masalah privasi. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang dengar," jelas Minana.

"Begitu, ya?" balas Minato sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

CKLEK

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan para _kage_. Itu adalah Lucky. Saat membuka pintu dan melihat Minana dan Minato yang berada di sisi kiri, Lucky segera menghampiri mereka.

Lucky sadar dengan 4 _shuriken_ es yang ada di lantai. Ia langsung tahu kalau Minana memasang suatu _kekkai_. Dengan santainya, Lucky melewati _kekkai_ itu dengan mudah. Lucky tahu kalau itu hanyalah _'kekkai_ kedap suara'. _Kekkai_ tersebut tidak punya bentuk fisik seperti _kekkai_ untuk menahan serangan.

" _Kagebunshin_ , _kagebunshin_ ," ujar Lucky sambil memperagakan handseal kagebunshin.

Minana langsung paham. Sekarang Lucky sudah kehabisan _chakra_. Jadi hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat _kagebunshin_.

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Setelah menciptakan 1 _kagebunshin_ , _kagebunshin_ tersebut menghilang. Minato terlihat bingung dengan tindakan mereka.

"Itu (baca: _kagebunshin_ ) untuk apa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Lucky di hajar sampai 'mati', lalu Tou-chan tadi menyegel _chakra_ -ku meski hanya sebentar. _Kagebunshin_ kami yang ada di sana pasti sudah hilang," jawab Minana.

Minato _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar jawaban Minana. "Jadi kalian masih suka menggunakan _kagebunshin_ untuk menyelesaikan hal lain, huh? Kali ini, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Minana asal.

Minato menghela napas saat Minana tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Iapun menyerah.

Setelah mengingatkan Minana, Lucky duduk di lantai. Lalu memeluk lututnya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas lutut.

"Kalian kalau mau mengobrol sebagai ayah dan anak, silahkan saja. Abaikan saja aku. Aku di sini cuma numpang tidur," jawab Lucky dengan malas.

Melihat Lucky yang duduk dengan santainya, Minana ikutan duduk di lantai. Begitu pula Minato. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga duduk di lantai.

 **-Minato's POV-**

Pada akhirnya, kami bertiga duduk di lantai. Jika ada yang melihat, pasti akan dikira gembel.

Tapi yang lebih penting...

I-ini terasa canggung. Minana yang sebelumnya ternyata adalah anakku. Lalu Minana yang ini memiliki ingatan Minana sebelumnya. Semua tindakannya sekarang berdasarkan tindakan yang akan diambil Minana sebelumnya jika ia masih hidup. Minana kecil atau Minana besar ... aku tidak tahu ia akan bersikap sebagai Minana yang bagaimana. Namun kuharap, ia bisa berhenti untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Kuharap, ia menjadi Minana yang sesuai keinginannya, bukan karena ikut-ikutan.

"Ne, Tou-chan..." panggil Minana memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?" responku.

"Apa Kaa-chan dan Naru-nii-chan juga tahu soal diriku?"

"Tidak, mereka belum tahu."

Saat menjawabnya, spontan aku memalingkan wajahku. Tentu saja aku belum memberitahu Kushina dan Naruto soal Minana. Aku tidak sanggup memberitahu kebenarannya pada mereka. Entah bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu kalau Minana yang menghentikan Kyuubi 17 tahun lalu, ternyata adalah anak kami yang datang dari masa depan.

"Oh, iya. Kupikir Tou-chan akan marah seperti di Rouran saat tahu aku mencoba mengubah masa lalu," ujar Minana mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Rouran?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Dulu, aku, Choza, Shibi, dan Kakashi memang pernah mendapatkan misi untuk mencari dan membunuh _shinobi_ bernama Mukade. Saat menjalankan misi, aku bertemu dengan Minana. Tapi, aku tidak ingat pernah memarahinya karena mencoba mengubah masa lalu. Bahkan diriku saat itu tidak tahu kalau Minana berasal dari masa depan. Jika soal marah-marah saat di Rouran, aku marah karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri meski _chakra_ -nya sudah diambang batas.

"Yah, kupikir Tou-chan akan marah karena tindakan Minana telah menyebabkan banyak perubahan alur masa lalu," jelasnya lagi.

"Fuuhh, sepertinya 'kalian' sudah sering melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Karena sudah sejauh ini, jadi percuma saja Tou-chan marah-marah," balasku sambil menghela napas.

Mengubah masa lalu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Itu bisa menyebabkan paradoks waktu. Paradoks waktu adalah perubahan pada alur masa lalu. Dulu, seseorang pernah memberitahuku ... mengubah masa lalu adalah tindakan yang sangat tak berguna. Tidak ada gunanya mengubah masa lalu. Dunia tidak akan membiarkan 'takdir' menjadi melenceng. Lalu, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka yang melakukan perjalanan waktu.

Jika ingin marah pada Minana, aku memang marah, tapi aku sadar kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Daripada perasaan marah, sekarang, perasaan sedih dan takut lebih menguasai diriku. Aku takut ... jika Minana Kecilku akan bernasib sama dengan Minana yang sebelumnya. Secara logika, Minana Kecilku belum melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Mungkin banyak tindakannya yang menyebabkan paradoks waktu, tapi apakah ia akan menerima akibat yang sama seperti Minana sebelumnya? Aku... aku tidak mau.

"Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sembilan tahun lalu, saat Naruto diculik, Aku dan Fugaku pernah bertemu denganmu. Maksudku Minana yang lain, Kira-kira, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, ya?"

Siapapun yang bertemu dengannya, pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri no_ Konoha Uzumaki Minana. Selama 9 tahun ini, harusnya ada rumor tentang ' _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_ yang hidup kembali dari kematian'.

"Tou-chan pernah bertemu dengannya, ya? Tapi sayang, dia sudah mati 9 tahun lalu. Mungkin beberapa jam atau hari setelah ia bertemu Tou-chan. Pain yang membunuhnya," jawab Minana tanpa intonasi.

DEG

Saat Minana mengatakan hal itu, aku merasa kalau jantungku berhenti berdetak. Anakku, Minana ... terbunuh ... lagi.

Jika dia adalah Minana yang berasal dari masa depan, tentu saja ia akan mengincar organisasi yang mengincar Naruto. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan meninggal secepat itu.

"Saat bertemu Tou-chan, bagaimana reaksinya? Apa dia memukul Tou-chan? Atau mungkin membentak Tou-chan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu ... sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Minana menanyakannya. Wajar saja Minana dan Naruto masa depan membenciku. Jika Minana tidak datang ke masa lalu, maka Kushina tetap menjadi _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi. Jika penyerangan Kyuubi tetap terjadi, maka akulah yang akan menyegel _chakra_ Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Karena aku dan Kushina mati, kehidupan Naruto dan Minana akan ... ugh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Oh, iya. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Minana —yang tinggal bersama kami— bersikap acuh, dingin, dan kasar padaku dan Kushina saat di awal-awal?

"Eerr, tidak. Dia langsung pergi," jawabku. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia seperti terkejut saat melihatku dan Fugaku. Yah, ini hanya dugaan. Soalnya dia memakai topeng ANBU bentuk rubah saat itu," tambahku.

Saat mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Minana menepuk jidatnya. Aku sedikit heran. Ekspresi terkejut itu ... bagiku, ini adalah pertama kalinya Minana menunjukkan ekpresinya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa, Minana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak. Minana hanya baru menyadari makna perkataan Tou-chan. Tou-chan benar. Sepertinya memang sering sekali 'Minana' kembali ke masa lalu. Buktinya, di masa sebelumnya, Lucky pernah merasakan chakra Minana lain saat penculikan Shinobi Iwa 9 tahun lalu," jawabku.

"Hah?!" Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. Di masa sebelumnya, ada Minana lain yang datang dari masa depan? Apa maksudnya ini? "Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Minana yang kutemui 9 tahun lalu, kupikir itu adalah Minana yang berasal dari masa depan yang lain, percabangan dari masa depan! Bagaimana bisa dia juga ada di masa sebelumnya?!"

Minana malah ikutan terkejut saat mendengar penjelasanku. Apa ia salah mengartikan perkataanku yang sebelumnya? Perkataanku tentang 'Fuuhh, sepertinya 'kalian' sudah sering melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Karena sudah sejauh ini, jadi percuma saja Tou-chan marah-marah.'

Minana yang di eksekusi 800 tahun lalu, Minana yang tinggal bersamaku dan Kushina, Minana yang kutemui 9 tahun lalu, ingatan Naruto masa depan, dan Namikaze Yukki masa depan. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada di _time line_ masa lalu yang sama ... Bukankah alasan paling logis adalah mereka semua berasal dari masa depan yang berbeda?

Kita semua tahu ... kalau masa lalu hanya ada 1 dan masa depan memiliki kemungkinan yang tak terbatas. Lalu, bagaimana jika 'kemungkinan tak terbatas' itu adalah 'akhir dari perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 dan hanya satu yang selamat'? Bagaimana jika semua 'satu yang selamat' itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa lalu?

Tapi, barusan Minana bilang ... kalau di masa sebelumnya, ada Minana lain, Minana masa depan. Jika memang begitu, bukankah itu artinya dugaanku salah?

Minana masih terdiam. Tangan kecilnya memegang dagu, terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang berpikir. Semakin lama, ekspresinya semakin aneh. Hingga akhirnya, ia menghela napas. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Minana menyerah untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Oh, iya, Minana. Apa kamu bisa membaca ini?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah Minana bisa membacanya atau tidak, tapi aku tetap memberikannya. Ini adalah gulungan yang Namikaze Yukki berikan sebelumnya, gulungan yang berisi tentang awal mula Klan Namikaze dan ... beberapa hal lain. Mungkin ini dapat membantunya. Itupun kalau bisa membaca isinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minana seraya mengambil.

"Sejarah klan Namikaze. Shinigami bernama Namikaze Yukki yang memberikannya," jawabku. Entah Minana bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Oh, dia," balas Minana tidak semangat.

Dari jawabannya, sepertinya Minana hanya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan. Lalu melihat reaksinya, hubungan Minana dan Yukki tidaklah baik. Itu bukan hubungan permusuh, tapi juga bukan hubungan antar rekan terpercaya. Dengan kata lain, Minana menganggap Namikaze Yukki sebagai 'abu-abu'.

Minana mulai membaca isi gulungannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia hanya menatapnya. Membaca atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Pupilnya tidak bergerak seperti saat sedang membaca. Atau mungkin ... inikah bagaimana aku melihatnya? Inikah efek 'dianggap gila' yang di maksud Yukki?

Di gulungan tersebut, ada teka-teki yang memberitahu soal lokasi Minana. Tentu saja, awalnya aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Aku mulai menyadari jawabannya saat utusan dari Kumogakure datang dan memberi surat tentang pertemuan kage di Tetsu no Kuni. Aku sadar ... kalau pertemuan lima _kage_ ini pasti terjadi juga di masa depan. Minana yang berasal dari masa depan, ia pasti juga datang ke tempat ini.

5h(sp)2h(sp)4h. Sepertinya huruf "h" yang dimaksud adalah singkatan dari kata "huruf", sedangkan "sp" adalah singkatan dari kata "spasi". Itu artinya, sebuah tempat yang terdiri dari 5 huruf (spasi) 2 huruf (spasi) 4 huruf adalah Tetsu no Kuni. Jawabannya cocok sekali.

Setelah beberapa lama, Minana menggulung kembali gulungannya. Lalu mengembalikannya padaku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"(...)"

Minana tidak menjawabnya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya juga. Melihat hal ini, aku sadar kalau ternyata Minana bisa membaca gulungannya. Ia juga menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengarnya. Mungkin inilah yang Tsunade-sama alami saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Fuuhh, padahal Minana bisa membacanya, tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa membicarakannya? Menyedihkan sekali."

"Ada apa, Tou-chan?" tanya Minana bingung.

"Jawabanmu tidak terdengar," jawabku.

Minana terlihat terkejut saat mendengar jawabanku. Kupikir wajar saja. Saat Tsunade-san bilang 'kenapa diam saja?', aku juga terkejut, padahal sudah dijawab.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyuruh Naruto membacanya dengan lantang, tapi percuma. Dalam sudut pandangku, ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan isi gulungan," lanjutku.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kudengar dari Minana. Banyak, sangat banyak. Namun aku tahu kalau pembicaraan ini harus diakhiri.

Kenapa? Raikage dan kelompoknya sudah datang. Kali ini bukan bertiga, tapi berempat. _Jinchuuriki_ Hachibi a.k.a Killer Bee ikut dengannya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari Killer Bee sejak terakhir kali aku bertarung dengannya. Di punggung Killer Bee ada pedang yang panjang, pedang milik Hoshigaki Kisame. Aku tahu kalau pedang itu milik Hoshigaki Kisame. Tiga setengah tahun lalu, aku pernah bertarung dengannya, saat ia dan Lucky menyusup ke Konoha.

 **-End of Minato's POV-**

Melihat Raikage, 2 pengawal, dan Killer Bee datang, Lucky terbangun dari tidurnya. Spontan, ia pun berdiri. Melihat Lucky yang langsung berdiri, Minato dan Minana ikut berdiri. Tak lupa juga menghilangkan _kekkai_ yang ia pasang.

"Hoi, Gurita! Gara-gara kau, aku hampir mati, tahu! Apalagi Kakakmu itu tempramennya buruk sekali!" celetuk Lucky begitu melihat Bee. Caranya bicara tidak seperti habis bangun tidur.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tempramen buruk'?" protes Raikage sebelum Bee menjawab.

Lucky mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, mengabaikan komentar Raikage. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Bee.

"Pedangmu bagus," puji Lucky begitu sudah sampai di belakang Killer Bee.

"Ini oleh-oleh saat mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki, yo!" jawab Bee dengan nada rapnya.

"Kupinjam, ya?"

Sebelum Bee menjawab, Lucky sudah mengambilnya. Namun saat di pegang, sesuatu seperti duri keluar dari pegangan pedangnya. Tangan Lucky tertusuk. Darah mengalir deras dari lukanya itu, tapi Lucky terlihat biasa saja.

"Ya ampun. Bahkan setelah pemiliknya matipun pedang ini masih membenciku," ujar Lucky _sweatdrop_.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan pedang itu, Luck?" tanya Minana penasaran.

" _Minana, aku merasakan chakra Kisame dari pedang ini,_ " jawab Lucky menggunakan _jutsu_ telepati. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya penasaran saja," jawab Lucky secara langsung agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Mendengar peringatan Lucky, Minana mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya. Minana mencoba menyamakan _chakra_ di pedang Samehada dengan _chakra_ Kisame masa depan. Karena belum pernah bertemu dengan Kisame masa kini, Minana hanya bisa membandingkannya dengan data _chakra_ Kisame masa depan. Namun setelah dibandingkan, ia tidak bisa tidak merasakan _chakra_ Kisame.

" _Err, itu pedang Samehada, pedang yang suka menghisap chakra sekitarnya. Bukankah wajar jika bisa merasakan chakra Kisame dari pedang tersebut? Mengingat Kisame sudah memiliki pedang itu selama bertahun-tahun,_ " tanya Minana bingung.

"Hmm, benar juga, ya? Selama bersama si Hiu, aku tidak bisa membedakan _chakra_ Kisame dan Samehada karena 'mereka' selalu bersama," ujar Lucky tanpa menggunakan _jutsu_ telepati. Semuanya —kecuali Minana— bingung saat Lucky mengatakan hal tersebut. "Tapi, aneh saja. Padahal penggunanya sudah mati, tapi kenapa kuantitas _chakra_ pedang ini masih sama seperti saat bersama Kisame? Karena tidak bersama Kisame lagi, harusnya _chakra_ Samehada tidak sebanyak ini, kan?"

"Tadi saat bertarung, dia memakan banyak sekali _chakra_ -ku. _Bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_!"

"Jika memakan banyak _chakra_ Bee-san, harusnya _chakra_ Bee-san lah yang kami rasakan di pedang Samehada, kan?" tebak Minana.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasakan _chakra_ Kisame dalam pedang tersebut. Raikage-sama sudah membunuhnya. Jika memang ada _chakra_ Kisame di pedang itu, aku pasti sudah tahu duluan," ujar salah satu pengawal Raikage, Shi.

Sebenarnya, apa yang Lucky rasakan dari pedang Samehada adalah _reiatsu_ , bukan _chakra_. Tidak seperti _chakra_ , _reiatsu_ a.k.a pancaran kekuatan spiritual seseorang tidak bisa disembunyikan, disamarkan, atau diubah agar terasa seperti milik orang lain. _Reiatsu_ hanya bisa disembunyikan dengan menggunakan _kidō_ atau alat-alat tertentu. Sayangnya, Lucky tidak tahu kalau yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah _reiatsu_. _Reiatsu_ , _reiryoku_ (baca: kekuatan spiritual), dan _chakra_ ... apapun itu, Lucky mengganggapnya sebagai _chakra_.

Akibat reset yang Lucky alami 17 tahun lalu, semua kemampuannya juga disesuaikan dengan data kemampuan saat pertama kali bangun a.k.a selesai diciptakan. Kemampuan bawaan yang Lucky miliki adalah mata iblis, kemutlakan terhadap air, dan merasakan _reiatsu_. Lalu, karena Lucky hilang ingatan, ia tidak ingat bagaimana cara mengolah _chakra_. Yahiko dan Konan juga tidak mengajari Lucky. Sehingga, semua teknik dan _jutsu_ yang Lucky gunakan sejak di _reset_ sampai sekarang, murni menggunakan 100% kekuatan roh. Bahkan semua _ninjutsu_ yang ia tiru juga menggunakan 100% kekuatan spiritual. Dengan kata lain, ia menggunakan _reijutsu_ , bukan _ninjutsu_. _Jutsu_ yang menggunakan 100% kekuatan roh/spiritual a.k.a _reijutsu_ , selain memiliki daya serang/kekuatan 2x lipat dari _ninjutsu_ , hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat bentuk fisik _jutsu_ -nya.

Walau tebakan Minana salah, tapi kenyataan bahwa pedang Samehada adalah benda yang harus diwaspadai tetap tidak berubah. Sambil memegang pedang hitam yang entah muncul darimana, Minana juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Hoi, Pria Sok _Ikemen_ (baca: Shi), aku ini mantan partnernya Kisame. Jadi aku sudah hafal betul dengan _chakra_ -nya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bilang tidak merasakan _chakra_ -nya, padahal jelas sekali kalau ini _chakra_ Kisame. Yah, mata iblisku juga tidak melihat hal aneh di dalam 'perut' Samehada. Tidak bisa melihatnya tapi ada hawa keberadaannya ... bukankah itu artinya ia menyatukan dirinya dengan sempurna?" jelas Lucky.

Sejak Lucky memegangnya, pedang Samehada terus menggeliat dan berontak. Luka di kedua tangan Lucky semakin parah.

" _Errr, Minana-chan, kau yakin? Di masa depan, Hiu tidak mati hari ini, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa kita membunuhnya sekarang?_ " tanya Lucky dengan jutsu telepati.

" _Kisame mati sehari sebelum perang di mulai, harusnya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, tujuan Kisame adalah menyusup agar mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Killer Bee dan Naru-nii-chan,_ " jawab Minana.

" _Dan kalau kita membunuhnya sekarang, Akatsuki tidak akan mendapatkan informasi tersebut, ya? Tapi, aku teramat-sangat yakin, kalau Shinigami Batu itu yang akan membocorkan informasinya pada_ Akatsuki."

" _Ya, itu sudah pasti. Pada dasarnya, apapun yang kita lakukan, dia akan berusaha menyamakannya dengan kejadian masa depan. Jadi, mau membiarkan Kisame atau tidak, kupikir sama saja,_ " balas Minana.

* * *

 **-12 Jam Sebelumnya-**

 **-Di Fasilitas Rahasia-**

Di dalam ruangan yang serba putih, terdapat tabung besar yang berisi seseorang, seorang pria dewasa yang tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Di dada kiri pria itu terukiran sesuatu seperti wajah manusia. Tabung tersebut juga diisi oleh air.

Selain orang di dalam tabung, ada orang lain juga di dalam ruangan ini. Seorang pria sedang berdiri sambil menulis sesuatu. Ia memakai jas lab, serta memiliki ciri rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah. Selesai menulis, ia menekan tombol. Satu detik kemudian, tabung besarnya terbuka. Air yang ada di dalamnya pun tumpah, membasahi lantai ruangan ini. Lalu, seseorang dalam tabung itu, perlahan membuka matanya.

" _Hajimemashite_ , Uchiha Madara-san. Namaku adalah Nueno. Aku adalah orang yang menghidupkanmu."

Nueno adalah identitas lain dari Namikaze Yukki. Ia menggunakan _gigai_ (baca: tubuh buatan) dan mengubah penampilannya agar terlihat seperti orang lain. Caranya berekspresi sangat berbeda saat menjadi Namikaze Yukki. Melihat sikap, ekspresi, dan penampilan Nueno, tidak akan ada yang berpikir untuk menyamakannya dengan Namikaze Yukki.

"Kau tahu? Rencanamu hampir hancur. Nagato, orang yang ingin kau manfaatkan untuk menghidupkanmu, sudah lama mati. Organisasi Aktsuki yang kau buat untuk mengumpulkan _bijuu_ pun, hampir hancur. Cepat atau lambat, anggota yang tersisa juga akan dibunuh," lanjut pria yang dipanggil Nueno.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Madara _to the point_.

"Aku senang kau cepat tanggap," ujar Nueno seraya tersenyum, seperti senyuman penjahat. "Aku ingin kau menuruti perintahku untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hanya sampai hari pertama perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4. Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apa saja," lanjut Nueno.

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membunuh–"

JLEB

Sesuatu berwarna biru menembus dada Nueno. Itu adalah jari tangan _susano'o_ Madara. Madara hanya sedikit menunjukkan wujud _susano-o_ -nya.

"Membunuhku? Jangan bercan–"

Madara langsung menghentikan kata-katanya saat _susano'o_ -nya tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu perlahan, sesuatu seperti kepingan puzzle munutup lubang di dada Nueno. Hingga akhirnya lubang di dadanya hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kalau mau membunuhku, seranganmu harus membuatku mati seketika. Tapi, aku tahu kalau itu tidaklah mungkin. Bahkan orang yang dipenggal kepalanya masih bisa bertahan hidup selama 8 detik," komen Nueno.

" _Izanagi_ , kah? Tidak, itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana _susano'o_ -ku bisa hilang."

"Sebelum mati, aku memundurkan waktuku ke saat sebelum aku tertusuk. Dengan kata lain, aku memundurkan waktu saat kau belum mengaktifkan _susano'o_ ," jelas Nueno. "Masih mau membantah?"

" _Jikugan ninjutsu_ , ya? Jika kau memiliki kemampuan sehebat ini, kenapa masih meminta bantuanku?" tanya Madara penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau mencolok. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku sebagai penjahat. Itu sebabnya aku menghidupkanmu kembali," jawab Nueno dengan entengnya.

"Hmph, dasar munafik."

Mau tidak mau, Madara menerima kesepakatan dari Nueno. Sebagai imbalan karena telah menghidupkannya, Madara apa melakukan apapun selama 12 hari ke depan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Madara sadar kalau ia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang ada di depannya ini, sedangkan orang di depannya bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah. Madara sadar kalau orang bernama Nueno ini memiliki aura yang sama dengan _shinigami_ yang telah membunuhnya.

Lalu, perintah yang Nueno berikan pada Madara adalah datang ke pertemuan lima _kage_ untuk membunuh pengkhianat Akatsuki, Lucky. Kemudian menyuruh Hoshigaki Kisame mengumpulkan informasi dan memata-matai pergerakan Hachibi. Dengan menggunakan Madara sebagai pemimpin bayangan Akatsuki, Nueno menyuruhya melakukan hal-hal yang akan menyamakan alur masa kini dengan alur masa depan.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N: Yosh,** _ **chapter**_ **16 ...** _ **done**_ **. Yo, Reader-san, apa kabar? Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa kalian menyukainya?  
Oh, iya, apa Reader-san ingat **_**shinobi**_ **Kumo yang ikut mengawal Raikage di pertemuan Raikage? Yang rambutnya kuning itu? Sebenarnya Kuroki bingung cara penulisan nama dia itu gimana. Di** _ **anime**_ **,** _ **fansub**_ **-nya nulis namanya "Cee" (di video yang Kuroki download). Di kakek** _ **google**_ **, namanya "C". Terus di komik yang Kuroki beli, diterjemahin jadi "Shi". Plis, deh, nih orang banyak benar namanya (padahal kalau diucapin sama aja). Pas ngetik** _ **chapter**_ **ini, rasanya pengen Kuroki ketik "Shi/Cee/C" jika ada yang manggil namanya *ceritanya curhat* :3**

 **Jika ada bagian di** _ **chapter**_ **ini yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja.** **  
** **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja. Silahkan bilang juga jika ada typo, miss typo, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?).  
Lalu silahkan katakan juga jika kalian ada kritik dan saran untuk Kuroki.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini. Sampai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***


	17. Chapter 17: Informasi Dari Masa Depan

**Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya:**

Sejak Lucky memegangnya, pedang Samehada terus menggeliat dan berontak. Luka di kedua tangan Lucky semakin parah.

" _Errr, Minana-chan, kau yakin? Di masa depan, Hiu tidak mati hari ini, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa kita membunuhnya sekarang?_ " tanya Lucky dengan _jutsu_ telepati.

" _Kisame mati sehari sebelum perang di mulai, harusnya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, tujuan Kisame adalah menyusup agar mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Killer Bee dan Naru-nii-chan,_ " jawab Minana.

" _Dan kalau kita membunuhnya sekarang, Akatsuki tidak akan mendapatkan informasi tersebut, ya? Tapi, aku teramat-sangat yakin, kalau Shinigami Batu itu yang akan membocorkan informasinya pada_ Akatsuki."

" _Ya, itu sudah pasti. Pada dasarnya, apapun yang kita lakukan, dia akan berusaha menyamakannya dengan kejadian masa depan. Jadi, mau membiarkan Kisame atau tidak, kupikir sama saja,_ " balas Minana.

Lucky melepas pedang Samehada. Satu detik kemudian, sesuatu keluar dari mulut Samehada. Itu adalah kepala Hoshigaki Kisame. Seperti perkataan Lucky sebelumnya, Kisame telah menyatu dengan Samehada. Itulah alasan kenapa _chakra_ Kisame tidak terdeteksi.

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Informasi Dari Masa Depan**

.

Pertarungan mereka selesai dalam sekejap. Dengan adanya Lucky, Minana, Minato, dan A, Kisame tidak punya peluang untuk menang. Lucky menghentikan gerakan Kisame dengan mengendalikan darah dalam tubuhnya, Minato menyegel _chakra_ Kisame, A memukulnya dengan kuat, lalu Minana mengakhirinya dengan pedang Kuroi.

Secara tidak langsung, keributan di sini memanggil orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat ada anggota Akatsuki yang berhasil menyusup. Tidak sekali, tapi sudah 3x Akatsuki berhasil menyusup ke tempat ini.

"Hokage, periksa mayat ini! Pastikan kalau kali ini dia sudah mati!" perintah A saat Tsunade datang.

"Hmph, jadi sebelumnya kau gagal membunuhnya, ya?" ejek Tsunade. Lalu ia segera memeriksa mayat Kisame.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan semua orang, Minana mendekati Lucky. Lucky sedang duduk di dekat tembok, menjauh dari keramaian (?). Sejak pertempuran usai, Lucky terus memperhatikan tangannya yang terluka. Namun begitu Minana datang, Lucky segera menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Ada apa, Minana-chan?" tanya Lucky basa basi.

Minana duduk di samping Lucky. Kemudian mulai menjawab pertanyaan Lucky. Daripada disebut jawaban, mungkin lebih tepat disebut membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. "Tadi kau menggunakan kemutlakanmu untuk menghentikan Kisame, kan?"

"I-itu tidak disengaja. Karena lawannya Sashimi (baca: Kisame), aku spontan melakukannya. Lagipula, itu lebih efektif, kan? Seperti pedang Naga Hitam (baca: Kuroi) itu," jawab Lucky pelan dan sedikit gugup.

Minana segera mengambil kantung kecil yang ada dalam tas. Kantung kecil itu adalah obat khusus untuk menahan kemutlakan darah milik Lucky agar tidak lepas kendali. Karena barusan Lucky bisa menggunakan kemutlakannya, itu artinya efek obatnya sudah habis. Lucky mengambil satu pil dari kantung kecil tersebut. Kemudian menelannya.

"Tanganmu terluka, kan? Sini kusembuhkan."

Lucky langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan kalau dirinya menolak keras melakukan hal tersebut. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri saja."

" _Chakra_ -mu sudah pulih?" tanya Minana penasaran. Walau bisa merasakan posisi dan kebohongan seseorang berdasarkan _chakra_ , tapi Minana tidak bisa menentukan secara signifikan jumlah _chakra_ dalam tubuh seseorang.

"Iya, meski baru pulih seperempatnya," jawab Lucky seraya mulai menyembuhkan tangannya. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membiarkan 'Minana yang murung' menyembuhkan lukaku," lanjut Lucky.

 **-Minana's POV-**

DEG

Spontan aku membuka 'topengku'. Aku 'tersenyum kecut', senyum paksa saat kau berada di tebing jurang keputusasaan. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menipu Lucky, Lucky yang belum hilang ingatan maupun Lucky yang sudah hilang ingatan.

"Jadi kau sadar, ya?"

"Tidak mungkin kau akan tenang jika situasinya seperti ini, kan?"

Lucky memang hebat. Walau hilang ingatan, tapi ia bisa menebak pikiranku dengan mudah. Pantas saja ia tetap bisa bersikap (sok) mengetahui apapun meski ingatannya hilang. Ia punya pikiran yang tajam. Mungkin ini kemampuan bawaan yang dimiliki _bount_. Ya, Lucky benar. Situasi ini membuatku sangat tidak tenang.

Bukan karena Zetsu yang menyusup ke sini ... agar sama seperti di masa depan.

Bukan karena Madara yang datang ke sini dan membuat kekacauan, sehingga mirip seperti kejadian masa depan.

Bukan karena Kisame yang menyatu dengan pedang Samehada ... agar bisa memata-matai Killer Bee.

Fakta bahwa diriku masih memanfaatkan ingatan masa depan itulah ... yang membuat mereka semua datang ke sini. **Fakta bahwa diriku masih memanfaatkan ingatan masa depan itulah ... yang membuat Namikaze Yukki melakukan semua ini.** Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Shinigami Batu itu hanya akan mengganggu rencanaku jika itu berhubungan dengan mengubah masa depan berdasarkan ingatan masa depan. Buktinya, ia tidak pernah muncul ataupun mengganggu Minana Besar meski tujuanku dan Minana Besar sama-sama ingin mengubah masa depan.

Jika mengabaikan keinginan Shinigami Batu yang mencoba membunuhku, maka satu-satunya perbedaan diriku dan Minana Besar dalam mengubah masa depan adalah tindakan berdasarkan ingatan masa depan. Aku mencoba mengubah masa depan berdasarkan ingatan milik Minana Besar, sedangkan Minana Besar sendiri?

'Kita' tahu kalau Minana Besar tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalu. Maksudku, yah, sejak ia datang ke masa lalu sampai penyerangan Kurama-chan, ia tidak tahu detail-detail kejadian yang akan terjadi, kan? Itu artinya, cara Minana Besar mengubah masa depan adalah dengan inisiatif. Dulu, saat Minana mengawasi Obito selama 24 jam dan menyelamatkannya saat tertimpah batu besar, secara logika, tindakannya itu bukan karena ingatan masa depan.

' _Saat Tim Kakashi (baca: Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin) mendapat misi ke Kirigakure, setelah menyelesaikan misinya (baca: misi Minana Besar), Minana Besar pergi menyusul ke tempat mereka untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya dalam mengawasi Obito. Obsesinya (?) yang ingin tahu setiap tindakan Obito membuat Minana Besar bergegas. Namun saat sudah sampai, kebetulan Nohana Rin baru mati. Lalu kebetulan Minana Besar 'mengorbankan nyawanya' untuk menghidupkan Nohana Rin. Sehingga secara kebetulan, Minana Besar membuat Obito tetap berada di pihak Konoha._ ' Mungkin inilah anggapan _Dunia_ dan Shinigami Batu tentang tindakan Minana Besar. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa saat itu Shinigami Batu tidak mengganggu Minana Besar. Jika dilihat dalam sudut pandang yang luas, semuanya hanya kebetulan.

Aku pergi dari rumah agar bisa membawa Lucky kembali. Setelah mendapatkan Lucky, secara kebetulan aku bertemu hantu Orochimaru. Lalu membuat kesepakatan dengan Orochimaru. Tindakanku kali ini murni bukan karena berdasarkan ingatan Minana Besar. Aku pergi mencari Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo agar kami bisa lebih cepat menemukan tubuh/sel/DNA Orochimaru. Jika setelah menemukan mereka aku memutuskan untuk tetap ikut atau pulang, apakah ada kemungkinan kalau Yukki tidak akan menghidupkan Uchiha Madara? Jika aku tidak memanfaatkan ingatan Minana Masa Depan, apakah Yukki akan tetap melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai guru Akademi?

Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu.

Jujur saja. Kepalaku sangat sakit saat memikirkan semua ini. 'Jika saja ... Jika saja ... Jika saja ...' Semuanya, bahkan diriku, akan selalu berpikir 'jika saja' jika mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mengubah masa lalu.

"Minana-chan..."

Suara Lucky membuyarkan lamunanku. Spontan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa kusadari, ia sedang mengelus kepalaku. Lalu satu detik kemudian, i-ia m-mendekapku. T-tindakannya membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"...Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan kuhancurkannya ... masa depan yang membuatmu menderita itu!"

Suaranya pelan, tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata Lucky berhasil menenangkanku. Pikiranku yang semula kalang kabut, kini menjadi jernih. Tentu saja, jawaban dan caraku untuk mengubah masa depan tidak berubah. Aku sudah tahu caranya. Masalahnya adalah hasilnya nanti.

"B-baka-Lucky!"

Spontan aku sedikit menarik syalku ke atas, mencoba menutupi wajahku yang (mungkin) memerah. Lucky masih mendekapku. Wajahnya sangat dekat sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru napasnya. I-ini sedikit memalukan. Kuharap ia tidak mendengar jantungku yang berdetak kencang.

' _Sadarlah, Minana! Umurmu masih 8 tahun! Belum waktunya main cinta-cintaan!_ ' kata hati kecilku yang mencoba menyadarkanku. Jika dipikir-pikir, itu memang benar. Perasaan ini bukan milikku. Ini milik Minana Besar. Lagipula, secara logika, kami belum lama saling kenal. Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

" **Apa yang kalian lakukan?!** "

DEG

Jantungku serasa mau copot saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara 'sisi gelap' Tou-chan.

" _ **Yaaahh, tertangkap basah.**_ "

Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulnya. Namun aku tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya.

" _Setelah sekian lama tidak bicara, ini kalimat pertama yang kau katakan padaku, huh,_ _ **Ku-ra-ma**_ _?_ "

Kurama tidak membalasku. Ya, aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya. Keringat dingin langsung keluar dari pelipisku. Tidak perlu menunggu Shinigami Batu atau perang untuk membunuhku. Sekarang saja aku merasa seperti diambang kematian.

"Yo, Bapak Mertua," ujar Lucky dengan muka polosnya.

JEDAAARR!

Seperti ada petir yang menyambarku. Si Bodoh ini (baca: Lucky) malah menggali kuburanku. Ya, aku, bukan 'kami'. Lucky kan abadi, jadi tidak perlu lubang kubur.

" **Berani sekali ya kau mesra-mesraan dengan anak perempuanku. Apalagi di depan ayahnya sendiri.** "

Bukannya lepas, Lucky malah semakin erat memelukku. Dari tindakannya ini sudah jelas ... kalau ia sedang mendeklarasikan perang (?) pada Tou-chan.

"Oh, ayolah. Padahal dulu kau biasa saja saat aku dekat-dekat dengan Minana-chan (baca: Minana Besar). Bahkan setuju-setuju saja jika kami menikah. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

' _BUKANKAH ALASANNYA SUDAH JELAS, SIALAAANN!_ ' Rasanya aku ingin sekali meneriakkan hal ini —tepat— di telinganya. Namun aku tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Jika masalah seperti ini, Lucky tidak akan mengalah. Itulah yang Minana Besar simpulkan jika ia dan Lucky memperdebatkan hal ini.

DUAARR

Fuuhh, semua perdebatan ini membuatku lelah. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang pasti, Tou-chan menarikku dan menggendongku di bahunya —seperti menggendong karung beras—, lalu ia melancarkan _rasengan_ , dan Lucky menghindarinya dengan mudah. Aku yang (secara teknis) membelakangi Tou-chan, hanya bisa membayangkan pertempuran sengit (?) diantara mereka berdua. Kekacauan ini menarik perhatian semuanya. Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah kami.

"Abaikan saja. Ini cuma masalah sepele," jelasku tidak semangat sambil memberi tanda 'mengusir'.

"' **Masalah sepele' ini ...** _ **kamu**_ **pikir ini salah siapa, huh?** "

DEG

B-barusan ... aku merasa kalau jantungku berhenti berdetak. Kata 'kamu' yang Tou-chan ucap barusan, jelas sekali kalau itu merujuk kepadaku. Aku juga bisa merasakan _deathglare_ dari Tou-chan.

"Tentu saja salah dia!" seruku membela diri sambil menunjuk ke belakang —depan Tou-chan. Entah apa yang kutunjuk. Dari posisiku ini, aku tidak bisa melihat posisi Lucky.

"Hah?!" Aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajah _cengo_ Lucky.

"Sensei, jangan biarkan dia berhasil 'memancingmu'," ujar Kakashi-sensei mencoba mengingatkan.

Ah, iya, benar juga. Yang seperti ini adalah kebiasaan Lucky. Lalu korbannya sekarang adalah Tou-chan. Hobinya yang suka memancing emosi orang tanpa pandang bulu, pancingannya selalu terasa lucu. Berbeda sekali dengan saat ia masih bagian Akatsuki, padahal sama-sama memancing emosi.

"Fuuhhh..."

Tou-chan menghela napas. Ia pasti mencoba menenangkan diri. Satu detik kemudian, Tou-chan menurunkanku.

' _Yeeaahhh, bebaass!_ ' Rasanya aku ingin mendeklarasikan kebebasanku ini (?).

" **Hanya kali ini saja aku melepaskan kalian!** "

Aku tarik lagi 'kata-kata'ku barusan. Ini belum bebas. Tou-chan masih menyalahkanku juga, padahal yang pertama kali mulai adalah Lucky.

"Fuuhh..."

Aku menghela napas juga. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup bercandanya. Waktunya serius. Aku harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan pada mereka.

 **-End of Minana's POV-**

Pada akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan diskusinya di sini, bukan di dalam ruangan. Mereka semua berdiri. Tidak ada bangku untuk duduk.

"Mifune-san, bisakah anda mengulang kembali ajakan tentang membuat aliansi _shinobi_? Jika diingat lagi, para _kage_ belum menjawabnya, kan?" pinta Minana sesopan mungkin.

"Jadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami, ya?" tebak Mifune.

Minana hanya diam. Ia menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Jadi, Minana-sama. Apa sekarang anda mengaku sebagai _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri no_ _Konoha_?" tanya Kakashi seraya mengangkat tangannya. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini, nada bicara Kakashi terdengar malas seperti biasanya. Ada nada-nada bercanda juga dalam kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah. Kalian benar. Aku adalah _Kuroi K_ _ō_ _ri no Konoha_ Uzumaki Minana. Puas?" balas Minana dengan nada malas juga.

" _Yappari_ ," gumam Kakashi pelan. Namun semuanya bisa mendengar hal tersebut dengan jelas.

Penyataan Minana membuat sebagian dari mereka terkejut, terutama Killer Bee, Raikage, Darui, dan Shi. Mereka berempat tidak ada di tempat saat semua orang sedang memperdebatkan identitas Minana. Meski begitu, tetap saja masih ada yang tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Gaara. _Shinobi_ yang kalian juluki _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri no Konoha_ adalah diriku yang datang dari masa depan. Di masa depan, Sandaime Hokage memberi kami nama Uzumaki untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa diriku adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Lalu saat kembali ke masa lalu, aku menghilangkan nama 'Uzumaki'ku untuk menghapus segala jenis prasangka kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Minana datar. Sikap Minana sekarang sama seperti Minana Masa Depan.

"Masa Depan?!"

Semuanya —kecuali Minato, Lucky, dan Tsunade— sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Minana. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menyangkanya. Dunia yang mereka jalani sekarang, ternyata ini bukanlah kehidupan mereka yang pertama kalinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengulanginya," ujar Mifune kembali ke topik awal. Ia sadar kalau membahas masa depan tidak akan ada habisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk aliansi lima negara _shinobi_ untuk yang pertama kalinya?"

"Tolong tentukan berdasarkan pilihan hati kalian. Jangan terpaku pada diriku yang memiliki ingatan masa depan," tambah Minana.

Mereka semua tahu kalau _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri no Konoha_ sudah meninggal 17 tahun lalu saat penyerangan Kyuubi. Walau tidak tahu kejadian rinci 17 tahun lalu —kecuali Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Shizune—, karena Minana yang sekarang bilang 'memiliki ingatan masa depan', itu artinya _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_ memberikan ingatannya pada Minana Masa Ini sebelum ia meninggal.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" jawab lima _kage_ secara bersamaan. Mereka sangat semangat saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Jika kau sampai kembali ke masa lalu, berarti terjadi hal yang buruk di masa depan, kan?" jelas Oonoki.

"Kakek, Kau pikun, ya? Tadi aku bilang, 'Tolong tentukan berdasarkan pilihan hati kalian. Jangan terpaku pada diriku yang memiliki ingatan masa depan.'," celetuk Minana.

"Aku tahu kalau ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Lagipula, Naruto sudah memberitahuku soal terjadinya Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Ke-4," ujar Tsunade.

Minana dan yang lainnya —kecuali Minato dan Tsunade— sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Tsunade. Oonoki sampai tidak jadi membalas perkataan Minana yang tidak sopan.

"Hah? Naru-nii-chan?!" tanya Minana tidak yakin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya Kau dan 'Naruto' tidak berasal dari masa depan yang sama," tebak Tsunade.

"Tentu saja! Di masa depa–"

Ucapan Minana langsung terhenti saat Lucky menutup mulutnya. Setelah Minana tenang, Lucky melepas tangannya.

' _Benar, aku harus lebih hati-hati. Informasi yang perlu mereka tahu harus sesuai dengan informasi yang mereka dapat saat di masa depan. Karena Madara yang ini tidak menjelaskan apapun, jadi aku harus menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati,_ ' batin Minana.

"Lupakan soal masa depan. Yang pasti, tujuan Madara sama seperti Akatsuki, yaitu menangkap semua _bijuu_. Dengan kata lain, mereka tinggal menangkap Hachibi dan Kyuubi," jelas Lucky mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Dengan kematian Hoshigaki Kisame, anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa sekarang adalah Uchiha Madara, Zetsu, dan Yakushi Kabuto. Jika dikalkulasikan, jumlah mereka setara—tidak, bahkan lebih banyak dari jumlah _shinobi_ 5 negara besar yang sudah digabung," lanjut lagi Lucky.

"Informasimu ini akurat, kan?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"Kau juga bukan mata-mata atau agen ganda, kan?" tambah A.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah bukan anggota Akatsuki lagi. Bahkan aku sudah menghancurkan jubah jelek itu," jawab Lucky dengan santainya. Namun, ekspresi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal. "Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku tidak sudi masuk ke organisasi itu. CUIH!"

"Jawabanmu tidak terdengar meyakinkan," ucap Mei.

Hampir semuanya setuju dengan Mei. Cara Lucky menjawab terlihat seperti bos bandit yang banyak omong.

"Saat kami bertarung, ia pernah masuk ke dalam tubuhku, yo! Ia bilang numpang nangis dan menyesal! Hmph! _Bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_!" tambah Killer Bee dengan nada rapnya.

"M-memalukan sekali," gumam Lucky pelan sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Bee karena itu memang kenyataannya. Karena malu, rasanya ia ingin mengurung diri di dalam suatu ruangan.

"Hanya mengklarifikasi saja. Lucky ini pernah hilang ingatan. Yah, bukan berarti sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan semua ingatannya lagi," tambah Minana.

Kali ini, hanya Minato, Kakashi, dan Tsunade yang terkejut mendengar penyataan Minana. Dibandingkan yang lain, hanya mereka bertigalah yang pernah bertemu, sedikit kenal, dan selalu kena 'pancingan' Lucky.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Kakashi dan Minato tidak percaya.

"Nyahahahaha!" Lucky langsung tertawa sambil menunjukkan tanda ' _peace'._ Itu membuktikan kalau apa yang Minana katakan adalah benar.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kekuatan tempur Akatsuki lebih banyak dibandingkan jumlah semua _shinobi_ di 5 negara besar. Apa maksudnya? Lalu, apa alasan Madara mengumpulkan 9 _bijuu_?" tanya Oonoki kembali ke topik.

"Kekuatan tempur Akatsuki adalah Uchiha Madara, 7 _bijuu_ , 100.000 Zetsu Putih, dan Kabuto dengan _shinobi_ hasil Edo Tensei, anggaplah ada 200. Yah, kalian bisa menghitung sendiri berapa jumlahnya," jawab Lucky.

"Jika begitu, kami para samurai juga akan ikut membantu!" seru Mifune saat mendengar penjelasan Lucky.

"Baguslah. Semakin banyak semakin baik," komen Lucky.

Tetsu no Kuni adalah negara netral. Ini adalah negara yang bisa berdiri sendiri karena memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan yang setara dengan _shinobi_. Salah satu bukti bahwa negara ini memiliki orang-orang berbakat seperti di negara besar adalah Mibu Kyo. Orang yang pernah menjadi guru Minana di masa depan, Mibu Kyo, adalah orang yang berasal dari Tetsu no Kuni.

"Lalu tujuan Madara mengumpulkan _bijuu_ adalah untuk membangkitkan Juubi. Juubi adalah gabungan dari semua _bijuu_. Bisa dibilang, Juubi adalah 'alat' untuk mengaktifkan _genjutsu_ massal. _Mugen tsukoyomi_ , ini adalah _jutsu_ yang akan membuat semua orang di seluruh dunia terkena _genjutsu_. Madara yang sebelumnya bilang kalau ia melakukan hal ini untuk menciptakan dunia tanpa perang dan kebencian," tambah Minana.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka terkejut saat mendengar informasi yang berada di luar akal sehat. Namun disaat yang sama, mereka juga harus percaya dengan informasi tersebut.

"Yang seperti itu bukanlah kedamaian sejati," komen Gaara saat mendengar jawaban Minana.

"Ya, kau benar," balas Minana datar.

"Jika ingin menghentikan rencana Madara, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi jatuh ke tangannya. Aku pikir sebaiknya kita menyembunyikan mereka di suatu tempat," saran Mei.

"Menyembunyikan mereka? Naruto bukanlah alat yang harus disembunyika–"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Mizukage," potong Minato sebelum Tsunade selesai bicara.

"Minato!" Tsunade langsung menatap tajam Minato.

"Tidak, aku setuju dengan apa yang Tsunade-hime katakan. Kita tidak bisa memprediksikan kekuatan Madara dan kekuatan dari 7 _bijuu_ yang sudah dikumpulkan. Mungkin juga ia juga sudah memiliki rencana lain dengan menggunakan 7 _bijuu_ itu. Akan lebih baik jika kita mengikutsertakan Hachibi dan Kyuubi," ujar Oonoki menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan. Ini adalah perang untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Mengikutsertakan Hachibi dan Kyuubi bukanlah strategi bagus," sanggah Gaara.

"Aku setuju dengan Kazekage. Mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi, itu hanya akan terlihat kita menyerahkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi. Dan juga, Bee bukanlah orang yang akan mengikuti strategi. Ia hanya akan membuat kacau," ucap A yang setuju dengan Gaara.

"B-Brother..." kata Bee dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membantah pernyataan kakaknya, walau sebenarnya itu memang benar. Namun Bee sadar kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Yang ada, ia akan 'dibunuh'.

"Naruto yang merupakan _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi juga begitu," tambah Gaara.

"Yah, itu sudah pasti," kata Minana membenarkan.

"Benar." Minato juga ikut membenarkan.

"Bagaimana, Hokage, Tsuchikage? Kau setuju, kan?" tanya A.

"Cih!" Tsunade mendecih kesal. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau. Namun karena 60% suara setuju untuk memilih menyembunyikannya, mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya.

"Itu berarti, kamu juga akan ikut disembunyikan bersama Naruto dan Bee-san, Minana."

DEG

Pernyataan Minato membuat semuanya terkejut. Spontan mereka semua menatap Minana. Minana masih bersikap biasa saja. Semua tahu betul maksud sebenarnya Minato.

"Kenapa aku ikut sembunyi juga? Aku kan bukan _jinchuuriki_ ," sanggah Minana.

"Kalau begitu, Tou-chan tanya. Kenapa dulu Kyuubi bisa ada di dalam tubuhmu? Padahal Kushinalah yang seharusnya menjadi _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi."

Kushina yang merupakan _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi adalah rahasia tingkat tinggi. Namun rahasia itu tidak ada gunanya lagi saat 'kepemilikan' Kyuubi berpindah tempat.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Di masa depan, aku adalah seorang _Jinchuuriki_. Wajar saja jika saat aku kembali ke masa lalu, Kuu-chan juga ikut ke masa lalu. Ah, Kuu-chan adalah nama kesayanganku untuk Kyuubi," jawab dan jelas Minana.

" _ **Hoi, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu?!**_ " protes Kyuubi a.k.a Kurama a.k.a Kuu-chan.

" _ **Pfftt!**_ "

Kurama bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Hachibi. Untuk sesama _bijuu_ , mereka bisa melakukan telepati semudah bernapas.

" _ **Diam kau! Dasar Takoyaki!**_ "

Minana diam saja. Ia tidak menggubris protesan Kurama.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Di masa depan, kamu bukanlah _jinchuuriki_. Aku yang di masa depan pasti menggunakan _shiki fujin_ untuk menyegel setengah _chakra_ Kyuubi– maksudku Kuu-chan ke dalam tubuhku..."

" _ **Hoi!**_ " protes Kurama saat dengar Minato memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kuu-chan' juga. Namun sayangnya, hanya Minana yang mendengar protesan Kurama.

"...Lalu setengahnya lagi pasti kusegel di dalam tubuh Naruto. Jika memilih diantara kalian berdua, aku akan memilih untuk menyegelnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Soalnya, aku tidak mau kamu —yang merupakan perempuan— untuk menjadi _Jinchuuriki_. Aku yang di masa depan pasti tidak mau kamu bernasib sama seperti Kushina," bantah dan jelas Minato. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan beberapa kalimat terakhir.

Minana menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minato. Kenapa di masa depan kakaknya harus menjadi _Jinchuuriki_? Kenapa bukan 'dirinya' saja? Kali ini, Minana tahu alasannya. Jika Minana Masa Depan masih hidup, ia pasti akan menangis karena menyesal pernah membenci ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tou-chan benar. Di masa depan, aku bukanlah seorang _Jinchuuriki_ ," balas Minana pasrah. "Saat itu, yang kembali ke masa lalu adalah diriku dan Lucky. Saat di dalam ruang dan waktu, Lucky menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil agar kami berdua memiliki 'tubuh baru' di masa lalu. Kemudian setelah sampai ke masa lalu, ia menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil lagi untuk memindahkan 95% _chakra_ Kuu-chan dari dalam tubuh _Jinchuuriki_ masa itu ke dalam tubuhku tanpa membunuh _Jinchuuriki_ tersebut. Karena sudah menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil sebanyak 2x, Lucky lenyap. Alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal itu adalah untuk menyelamatkan Kaa-chan atau Naru-nii-chan, serta mengelabui Akatsuki jika saat itu kami tiba di masa saat Naru-nii-chan masih hidup," jelas Minana.

" _Jutsu_ mustahil? Apa itu?" tanya Oonoki dan A bersamaan.

Namun Minana tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Minana sadar kalau itu bukanlah _jutsu_ yang harus disebarkan kebenarannya. Bahkan tanpa dijawab pun, dengan mendengar namanya saja, siapapun bisa menduga itu _jutsu_ apa. Melihat Minana diam, Minato kembali bicara.

"Jadi, Lucky yang membantumu untuk menyegel Kyuubi 17 tahun lalu adalah sisa _chakra_ Lucky Masa Depan? Jika diingat-ingat, ia memanggilmu dengan sebutan '–chan', berbeda sekali dengan Lucky biasanya," tebak Minato. Ia tidak menyebut Kurama dengan sebutan 'Kuu-chan' seperti sebelumnya. Bagi Minato, jika sedang menjelaskan seperti ini, lebih mudah menyebutnya dengan 'Kyuubi'.

Minana mengangguk pelan, membenarkan tebakan Minato.

"Karena aku memanggil Minana dengan 'Minana-chan', apa itu artinya aku adalah Lucky Masa Depan?" tanya Lucky dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan _ngaco_. Kau memanggilku 'Minana-chan' karena penampilanku seperti anak kecil, kan?" balas Minana _sweat drop_.

Penggunaan '–chan' biasanya digunakan untuk perempuan yang sudah dikenal cukup dekat. Akhiran '–chan' bisa digunakan untuk laki-laki. Pemakaian akhiran '–chan' juga bisa dipakai untuk memanggil seseorang yang lebih muda. Dalam sudut pandang Lucky, semua orang bisa dipanggil dengan akhiran '–chan'.

"Nyahahahaha!" Lucky langsung tertawa saat mendengar balasan cepat Minana.

"Melihat sifat Lucky Masa Depan, ia pasti membagi dua _chakra_ Kyuubi dan menyegelnya dalam tubuhmu dan Naruto. Lalu ia menambahkan segel lain agar _chakra_ Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu tidak terdeteksi atau semacamnya," tebak lagi Minato.

Kali ini, nada bicara Minato terdengar tidak semangat. Wajar saja. Sifat Lucky yang suka iseng dan jahil akan membuat siapapun menghela napas. Siapapun yang terus meladeni sifat dan sikap Lucky pasti nanti akan capek sendiri.

"Walau _Jinchuuriki_ , tapi aku tidak mau 'dikurung' juga seperti Naru-nii-chan. Aku akan ikut serta dalam perang nanti," ujar Minana menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Itu tidak bisa. Bukankah tadi sudah di bahas? Membiarkan kalian — _jinchuuriki_ — ikut serta sama saja seperti menyerahkan kalian ke musuh," bantah Minato. ' _Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Minana ikut perang. Seperti kata Naruto Masa Depan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minana terbunuh dalam perang itu,_ ' batin Minato.

"Soal itu jangan khawatir," balas Lucky seraya merangkul Minana. "Aku belum membocorkan informasi soal Minana adalah _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi ke Akatsuki. Selama mereka tidak tahu, harusnya bukan masalah jika Minana ikut, kan? Lagipula, Minana akan menambah kekuatan tempur kalian dengan drastis," tambah Lucky.

' _Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya, Lucky!_ ' teriak Minato dalam hati.

"Jadi sejak awal kau sudah tahu kalau dia adalah _Jinchuuriki_? Saat masih di Akatsuki, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu di Kawa no Kuni, aku sudah tahu kalau Minana adalah seekor _Jinchuuriki_. Walau memasang banyak jenis segel, tapi mataku tetap bisa melihat warna _chakra_ -nya dengan jelas. Lalu soal kenapa aku tidak memberitahu Akatsuki, bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin membuat mereka kesal. Aku penasaran ekspresi apa yang mereka tunjukkan jika gadis kecil yang pernah kutangkap dulu ternyata adalah _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi. FUAHAHAHAHA!" jawab Lucky dan diakhiri dengan tawa khas seorang iblis (?).

' _Sial, ternyata memang tidak mungkin tidak membiarkan Minana ikut dalam perang ini! Tsk!_ ' gerutu Minato dalam hati.

Semuanya langsung _sweat drop_ saat mendengar jawaban Lucky.

"Ah, Lucky banget," komen Minana tidak semangat. Lucky masih merangkul dirinya.

"Bahkan ia tetap menjahili organisasi yang telah menampungnya," tambah Kakashi.

"Tolong jangan jahil pada aliansi ini. Jika kau punya info lain, segera beritahu kami," pinta Gaara sesopan mungkin.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku sekarang sudah punya Minana-chan yang bisa terus kujahi–"

DUAK

Ucapan Lucky terhenti saat Minana menendangnya. Lucky terlempar hingga beberapa meter.

" **Bosan hidup, ya?!** " desis Minana.

"M-maaf," kata Lucky meminta maaf.

Lalu, suasana kembali tegang saat Oonoki mengatakan, "Meskipun kita berhasil menyelamatkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi, tapi jika semua orang dalam aliansi terbunuh, maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Maksudku, lihatlah. Bukankah alasan kenapa Minana kembali ke masa lalu adalah karena semuanya terbunuh kecuali Dia dan Lucky?"

Minana mengerutkan alisnya. Semua perkataan Oonoki memang benar. Hal itu pernah terjadi di masa sebelumnya.

" **Jadi maksudmu masa depan hancur karena tidak mengikut sertakan Hachibi dan Kyuubi? Haha, lucu sekali,** " ujar Lucky. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin. "Jika dengan menyertakan mereka bisa membuat kita memenangkan perang ini, aku pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyarankannya. Ingat! Lawan kalian adalah Uchiha Madara! Seperti kata A-kun. Membiarkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi ikut ke dalam perang, itu sama saja seperti memberi sesembahan padanya!" lanjut Lucky.

' _Lucky benar. Di masa depan, begitu Madara hidup kembali, ia langsung menangkap semua bijuu yang lepas, termasuk Kurama-chan yang ada di dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyatakan pendapatku. Karena aku memiliki ingatan masa depan, semua saran dariku akan menyebabkan paradoks waktu. Jika hal itu terjadi, Shinigami Batu akan meluruskannya dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan olehku,_ ' pikir Minana.

"Bukan begitu. Minana datang ke masa lalu untuk mencegah terulangnya kejadian buruk di masa depan, kan? Kalau begitu, harusnya dia punya rencana bagus untuk mengatasi perang ini," jelas Oonoki.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apapun yang bisa mengubah masa depan. Selama saran yang kuberikan berlandaskan ingatan masa depan, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Bahkan, itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Kalian harus memikirkannya sendiri." jawab Minana.

"Saat Deidara menculik Gaara, Minana-chan menyelamatkannya, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Akatsuki gagal mendapatkan Ichibi. Minana-chan berhasil mengubah masa depan. Lalu apa? Itu tidak mengubah apapun. Berkat campur tangan orang lain, Akatsuki tetap mendapatkan Ichibi," ujar Lucky mencoba menjelaskan maksud Minana.

Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Lucky.

"Gaara, apa kau ingat siapa yang menyerangmu malam itu? Apa kau ingat orang yang membawamu ke Akatsuki?" tanya Lucky.

"Bukankah itu kau?" tebak Kakashi.

"Bukan, itu bukan aku," bantah Lucky.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang pasti, ia memakai kimono hitam dan _haori_ putih dengan tulisan '五' di punggungnya," jawab Gaara. "M-mungkinkah dia–"

"Benar. Dia adalah orang yang mematahkan semua tindakan Minana-chan yang memicu paradoks waktu. Gaara, Sarutobi Asuma, dan Jiraiya ... orang-orang yang Minana-chan coba selamatkan dari takdir kematian, semuanya dibunuh oleh orang yang sama ... **Shinigami** ," potong Lucky belum Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Shinigami? Maksudmu dewa kematian?! Jangan konyol! Makhluk seperti itu tidak mungkin ada!" bantah A.

Hampir semuanya setuju dengan A.

"Tidak, itu benar. Shinigami itu ada. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Lalu, alasan kenapa Kazekage tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang yang menculiknya, itu karena dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menghapus ingatan," sanggah Minato.

"Shinigami itu akan 'meluruskannya' jika aku mencoba mengubah masa depan, termasuk memberi informasi tentang masa depan," tambah Minana.

Semuanya sedikit panik saat mendengar penjelasan Minana. Tidak, daripada panik, lebih tepat disebut kehilangan harapan.

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah memberi informasi masa depan?" tanya Mifune.

"Bukankah sudah dibilang? Di dunia ini, ada shinigami yang suka 'meluruskan' masa depan. Yang kulakukan adalah mengisi bagian kosong itu. Maksudku, sekalipun aku tidak memberitahu kalian soal Juubi dan Mugen Tsukoyomi, maka shinigami itu akan datang pada kalian semua dan menjelaskannya," jawab Minana.

"Lalu yang memberitahu kekuatan tempur Akatsuki adalah aku. Jadi ini tidak bisa dibilang informasi dari masa depan," tambah Lucky

"Kalau begitu, bukankah itu artinya kehancuran dunia _shinobi_ tidak bisa diubah?" tanya Mei. Pertanyaan itu mewakili semua orang yang ada di sini.

Lucky dan Minana tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Mei. Senyum mereka seperti senyum mengejek.

"Kalian ini tidak nyimak, ya? Jika masa depan sama sekali tidak bisa diubah, maka Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang," jawab Lucky dengan percaya diri.

Mereka melotot tak percaya saat mendengar pernyataan Lucky. Minato sempat menyinggung soal dirinya yang mengorbankan diri dengan menggunakan _shiki fujin_. Dari perkataan Lucky, berarti apa yang Minato katakan tadi bukanlah tebakan belaka. Itu memang pernah terjadi di masa sebelumnya.

"Hei, kalian para orang dewasa. Bukankah kalian selalu mengatakan hal ini pada kami —anak kecil? 'Berusahalah! Usaha tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu!'" seru Minana. "Kehancuran dunia _shinobi_ bukanlah hal yang pasti. Jika itu memang sesuatu yang pasti terjadi, diriku yang sebelumnya pasti sudah menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil agar semuanya selamat," tambah Minana.

Pancaran mata semuanya mulai berubah. Masa depan bisa diubah. Secara logika juga, itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Mereka semua tahu itu. Selama kau berusaha keras, masa depan akan bergerak sesuai kehendakmu. Jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menghancurkanmu, kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras darinya.

Perkataan Minana mengakhiri diskusi ini. Semuanya kembali ke desanya masing-masing —kecuali Mifune dan pengawalnya— untuk melaporkannya pada _daimyo_ negara mereka. Dengan masalah sebesar ini, para _kage_ tidak bisa membuat keputusan seenaknya. Walau memiliki gelar _kage_ , tindakan mereka harus mendapat persetujuan dari _daimyo_ jika itu bersangkutan dengan negara besar.

Lalu, Mei membiarkan Killer Bee untuk tetap membawa pedang Samehada. Setidaknya sampai perang selesai. Dengan salah satu pedang kirigakure, kekuatan tempur Killer Bee akan sedikit meningkat.

* * *

Hari sudah siang. Butuh waktu satu hari bagi 'Tim Konoha' untuk sampai ke Konoha. Mereka berlari tanpa henti agar bisa sampai ke desa secepat mungkin. Minana, Lucky, dan Minato tidak menggunakan _hiraishin_. Dalam hal waktu, _hiraishin_ lebih efisien, tapi akan menguras tenaga dan _chakra_. Sangat berbeda jika berlari. Dengan berlari, jarak yang ditempuh bisa lebih jauh, bahkan lebih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan menggunakan semua _chakra_ untuk _hiraishin_ , walau kelemahan dalam berlari adalah memakan waktu yang lebih lama.

Tsunade pergi untuk melakukan diskusi dengan _daimyo_. Shizune, dan Kakashi membuat laporan untuk disebar ke yang lain. Karena status _nukenin_ Lucky belum dicabut, Lucky beristirahat di tempat lain. Lalu karena kedatangan Minato saat itu untuk menjemput Minana, maka ia dan Minana kembali ke kediaman Namikaze.

...

Minato dan Minana sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka. Namun entah kenapa, mereka tidak membuka pintu. Sudah satu menit mereka berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

' _B-bagaimana ini?_ ' batin Minato dan Minana.

" _T-T-Tou-chan, a-a-aku takut. B-berapa hari aku pergi dari rumah? Kaa-chan pasti akan 'membunuhku',_ " ucap Minana dengan _jutsu_ telepati. Sangking takutnya, bicaranya tetap gagap meski menggunakan telepati.

" _A-a-aku juga takut! Aku juga pergi ke tempatmu tanpa bilang-bilang Kushina,_ " balas Minato yang juga ikut gagap.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah tiba-tiba terbuka. Spontan Minana melompat dan memeluk ayahnya. Tubuh mereka menggigil, ketakutan setengah mati. Mereka berdua tahu betul kengerian ibu yang berdarah Uzumaki ini. Minato yang bergelar Yondaime Hokage pun tidak bisa berkutik jika sang istri murka.

Namun ternyata, yang membuka pintu bukan Kushina. Yang membuka pintu adalah anak laki-lakinya sekaligus kakak kembar Minana, Namikaze Naruto.

"Tou-chan! Minana! Kalian kembali, _dattebayo_?" seru Naruto senang sekali. Namun ekspresi senang itu tidak bertahan lama saat melihat kelakuan ayah-anak itu. "Eerrr ... kalian ngapain, _dattebayo_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, Minana langsung turun ... dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"O-oh, iya, dimana Kushina, Naruto?" tanya Minato mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, ia menjawab, "Di belakang Tou-chan."

DEG

Tubuh Minato dan Minana langsung mematung. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis mereka. Spontan mereka berdua mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorik. Naruto benar. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan _chakra_ Kushina yang tepat berada di belakang.

"Minato? Minana? _O-okaeri_..." sapa Kushina. "Minato, aku sudah mencarimu sejak kemarin, _dattebane._ Aku khawatir sekali, _dattebane."_

Suaranya terdengar sejuk dan lembut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan dalam kata-katanya. Minato dan Minana tahu itu. Lalu, mereka memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kushina menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum senang. Dan yang lebih penting, rambut merahnya yang panjang tidak berdiri ke atas (?). Itu bukan tipuan. Begitulah pikir Minato dan Minana.

"Aku senang kalian berdua tidak kenapa-kenapa, _dattebane_..." Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Kushina memeluk Minato dan Minana secara bergantian. " **KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN BERKATA BEGITU, HAH?!** "

' _J-jadi lebih senang kami pulang dalam keadaan kenapa-kenapa?_ ' batin Minato dan Minana _sweat drop_.

Kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat. Yang lebih penting, rambut merahnya yang panjang berdiri ke atas, menandakan kalau Kushina dalam mode _Akai Chishio no Habanero_. Dalam mode ini, berarti Kushina sedang murka. Membantah atau menyela perkataan 'yang maha benar' sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Minato dan Minana langsung duduk di tempat. Mereka pasrah menerima 'semprotan suci' dari wanita berprofesi 'ibu rumah tangga' ini.

Pada akhirnya, Kushina memarahi mereka berdua selama 6 jam penuh, tepatnya sampai matahari terbenam.

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Lucky-**

 **-Lucky's POV-**

Aku dan Minana-chan berpisah. Bukan berarti aku benar-benar berpisah dengannya. Sesuai janji, aku akan selalu melindungi dan tetap berada di sampingnya. Status 'ninja pelarian'ku belum dicabut. Bahkan jika sudah, bukan berarti semua orang akan langsung menganggapku _shinobi_ baik.

Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama Minana-chan. Entah apa reaksi Naruto-kun dan Kushina jika aku tiba-tiba datang dan bilang, "Hai aku udah jadi baik." Yang pasti, dosaku yang pernah menyerang Kushina dan menculik Naruto-kun tidak akan pernah hilang. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Shinigami Batu (baca: Namikaze Yukki).

Tanpa permisi dan tanpa meminta izin, aku langsung masuk saja ke kediamannya. Tas yang berisi _ramen cup_ yang kami curipun aku kembalikan. Pada akhirnya, aku dan Minana-chan tidak memakai pakaian atau memakan _ramen cup_ yang kami bawa. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kami tidak sudi memakan _ramen cup_ yang tanggal kadaluarsanya sudah lewat, meski masih bisa dimakan sekalipun. Lalu pakaian yang kami bawa semuanya berlengan pendek. Sangat tidak cocok dengan cuaca di Tetsu no Kuni.

Setelah masuk, aku segera menjelajah rumah ini lagi. Sepi dan sunyi. Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan Shinigami itu. Kemudian, aku pergi ke kamarnya. Saat melihat ke dalam, aku bisa melihat dirinya ... yang sedang tertidur.

Tidak.

Saat kulihat lebih dekat, dia ... tidak bernapas. Aku juga tidak merasakan denyut nadi atau jantungnya. Ini ... mayat? Apa dia mati?

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia mati semudah itu. Apalagi tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya ini. Tubuh ini masih memakai jas lab. Maksudku, jas labnya masih putih, tidak ada kotoran sedikitpun. Tidak ada bekas-bekas telah melakukan pertempuran.

Mungkin ini adalah tubuh yang ia pakai untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di desa ini. Maksudku, dia kan s _hinigami,_ sejenis hantu. Tidak mungkin semua orang bisa melihat hantu. Jadi, tubuh ini adalah perantara untuk bersosialisasi. Karena 'tubuh manusia'nya ada di sini, apakah ia sedang jalan-jalan dengan wujud roh? Tidak, tepatnya, apakah ia sedang pergi menemui Madara dengan wujud roh?

Pada akhirnya, aku kembali ke ruang tamu. Jika dipikir-pikir, di sana ada satu ruangan lagi. Sebelumnya, saat aku dan Minana-chan ke sini, aku — _kagebunshin_ -ku— tidak bisa membuka ruangan itu. Ruangannya terkunci, padahal tidak ada lubang kunci. Saat itu, _kagebunshin_ -ku juga mencoba masuk ke ruangan itu dengan _hiraishin_ , tapi tidak bisa. Yang ada, 'ia' hanya berpindah tempat ke depan pintu, tepatnya 5 cm di depan pintunya.

CKLEK

Kali ini, aku mencoba masuk ke ruangan itu. Anehnya, kali ini tidak terkunci. Spontan, aku langsung masuk. Aku periksa pintu bagian dalamnya. Tidak ada kunci engsel, gembok, atau semacamnya. Itu artinya, ruangan itu tidak terkunci dari dalam. Lalu, kenapa saat itu _kagebunshin_ -ku tidak bisa membukanya?

Aku mulai menjelajahi kamar ini. Ya, kamar. Mungkin ini kamar tamu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Shinigami itu. Di sini, semuanya berwarna putih. Hanya saja, di sini barang-barangnya lebih sedikit. Hanya ada dipan, kasur, bufet, dan tempat untuk menggantung baju. Yah, daripada disebut kamar tamu, sepertinya lebih tepat disebut kamar tahanan. Habisnya, di sini tidak ada jendela maupun ventilasi. Ini hanyalah ruangan tertutup. Walau tidak ada lampu dan sinar matahari yang masuk, tapi kamar ini tidak gelap. Ini seperti di fasilitas bawah tanah yang tidak memakai lampu atau tenaga listrik tapi tetap terang.

Lalu, di atas kasurnya tidak ada apa-apa. Namun aku merasa kalau ia menyimpan 'tubuh manusia' lain di ruangan ini. Coba pikir baik-baik. Saat aku dan Minana-chan di sini, di kamar Yukki tidak ada apa-apa, tapi ruangan ini terkunci. Lalu sekarang, di kamar Yukki ada tubuh yang sedang 'tidur', tapi kamar ini bisa kubuka dan dalam keadaan kosong.

"Bodo' amat!" umpatku.

Pada akhirnya, aku keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tidak mau menebak penampilan dari 'tubuh manusia'nya itu. Fakta bahwa dia menggunakan penampilan lain untuk menemui Madara ... bukankah informasi itu sudah cukup?

Sekarang, aku sedang berdiri di dekat jendela ruang tamu. Aku bisa melihat Minato dan Minana-chan yang dimarahi Kushina. Aku bisa melihat mereka meski jendela ini tidak menghadap ke pintu depan rumah Yondaime. Yah, pada dasarnya, berdiri di manapun tidak masalah bagiku selama melihat dengan mata iblis. Melihat Minato dan Minana-chan duduk pasrah sambil dimarahi, bagiku, itu pemandangan yang sangat lucu.

Melihat hal itu, aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana kehidupanku dulu saat hidup bersama mereka, ya? Apakah sangat menyenangkan? Apakah kehidupanku dulu lebih berwarna dibandingkan kehidupanku selama ini —selama yang kuingat?

"Ah, aku ingin ingatanku kembali," gumamku spontan.

DEG

 _Tidak, aku tarik lagi ucapanku itu._

Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit. Dadaku juga ikut sakit. Ingatan-ingatan itu muncul lagi ... ingatan saat aku bertarung dengan Hachibi dan Raikage di masa lalu. Bukan ingatan itu yang membuatku menderita. Saat bertarung dengan Hachibi dan Raikage, aku mendapatkan serpihan ingatan lain. Dalam ingatan itu, aku ... membunuh seseorang yang mirip Minana-chan.

 **-Flashback-**

Aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Tapi yang pasti, saat itu diriku sedang diselimuti oleh perasaan takut dan keputusasaan. Perasaan itu sampai membuat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan aku sampai terduduk lemas karena perasaan keputusasaan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Hal yang terpikirkan olehku saat itu adalah, ' _M-Mereka datang! Aku akan dibunuh!_ '

"Luck–"

Aku langsung berbalik dan menusuk jantungnya dengan tanganku. Tapi ... aku sangat terkejut saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di belakangku itu.

"K-ke..napa..?"

Aku ... aku tidak ingat wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kubunuh saat itu. Namun satu hal yang pasti ... dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam.

Jika aku tidak punya mata iblis, wajahku pasti sudah basah karena air mata. Aku mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan _Refresh_ , tapi itu tidak berhasil. Saat itu, aku berteriak sangat kencang. Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku.

Kemudian seseorang datang menghampiriku. Aku tidak ingat dia siapa, tapi sepertinya dia sangat tidak asing.

" _Tasukete_...hiks..." Dengan suara gemetar, aku meminta bantuan padanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kumintai tolong saat itu. Tapi ... dia hanya duduk di sampingku. Dia mengacuhkan permintaanku.

 **-End Flashback-**

"TIDAK! ITU BUKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Rasa sakit di kepala dan dadaku membuat diriku tidak sanggup berdiri. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Jika itu memang Minana-chan ... jika itu memang pernah terjadi di masa lalu ... aku ... rasanya aku mau mati saja!

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Aku terus memegang kepala dan dadaku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku berharap ingatan itu cepat lenyap agar rasa sakit ini hilang.

...

...

Rasa sakitnya menghilang. Akupun membuka mata. Namun, aku sangat terkejut dengan tempatku berada sekarang. Ini bukan di ruang tamu. Ini di 'kamar tahanan' itu. Hanya satu orang akan memindahkanku ke kamar ini. Refleks aku turun dari kasur dan bergegas keluar.

Saat keluar —di ruang tamu—, aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Tapi lampu di ruang tamu hidup. Jendelanya juga tertutup hordeng. Melihat hal itu, aku sadar kalau sekarang sudah malam. Tapi masalahnya, tidak mungkin lampunya hidup dan hordengnya tertutup sendiri. Karena di sini tidak ada siapapun, aku menuju ke dapur.

Dan benar. Ada orang di dapur. Dia berdiri di depan kompor, sedang memasak air. Namun, penampilannya berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Rambut hitam, alis gondrong (?), mata merah, dan menutupi pakaian ANBU-nya dengan jas lab. Cara berpakaiannya kali ini sangat aneh. Maksudku, sudah memakai pakaian pembunuh berdarah dingin —ANBU— lalu dilapisi jas lab? Benar-benar tidak cocok.

"Sudah bangun?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengabaikannya. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu. Lalu duduk di sofa. Beberapa detik setelah aku duduk, ia datang. Ia juga membawa 2 gelas. Apakah itu gas beracun? Soalnya ada asapnya.

"Nih!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan 'gas beracun' itu kepadaku. Lalu, ia duduk di seberangku

Tanpa mengubah posisi atau lirikan mataku, aku mencoba melihat isi gelasku dengan mata iblis. Ada cairan kental berwarna coklat. Apakah itu coklat hangat? Jadi itu bukan gas beracun?

"Tenang saja. Ini tidak diracuni."

Nada bicaranya sangat berbeda. Kali ini, ada intonasi pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terdengar monoton. Bahkan ini terlalu bagus jika disebut akting. Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sama?

"Kau Shinigami Batu itu, kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Penampilan, wajah, ekspresi, serta suara, semuanya sangat berbeda dengan Shinigami Batu biasanya.

"Bukan. Aku adalah Nueno," jawabnya sambil menyeruput kopi. Ternyata jenis minuman kami berbeda.

Baiklah, aku tahu kalau itu nama samaran. Walau terdengar meyakinkan, tapi dia tetap Shinigami Batu.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke penampilan semula? Rasanya aneh melihatmu yang seperti ini!" suruhku.

Ia tidak menjawab, tapi langsung berdiri. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas labnya. Itu adalah sarung tangan berwarna merah. Di sarung tangan merahnya itu ada lambang tengkorak dengan latar api biru. Setelah memakai sarung tangan di tangan kirinya, ia menepuk dadanya. Satu detik kemudian, ia keluar dari tubuh itu.

Kupikir, penampilannya akan kembali seperti semula. Namun tidak. Penampilan saat menjadi Shinigami masih sama seperti tubuh yang ia pegang itu.

" _Kai_!" serunya.

BOFF

Asap putih keluar dari badannya. Setelah asap putihnya menghilang, aku bisa melihat dirinya lagi. Kali ini, ia kembali ke penampilan awalnya, yaitu terlihat sama sepertiku. Wajah kami terlihat sama persis. Kami seperti saudara kembar. Yang berbeda hanya warna rambut dan alis. Itu artinya, ia tadi menggunakan _henge no jutsu_ saat dalam wujud _shinigami_. Apa ia harus menyamakan penampilannya dengan tubuh yang ingin dimasuki? Mungkin saja.

Ia masih memegang 'mayat'nya. Lalu, ia menggeret tubuh itu ke 'kamar tahanan'. Sepertinya dugaanku sebelumnya benar. Setelah menaruh 'mayat', ia kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa harus berpenampilan seperti itu saat bertemu dengan Madara? Kenapa tidak pakai penampilan yang seperti kapur (baca: serba putih) ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengubah penampilan. Ia punya kemampuan untuk menghapus ingatan. Ia bisa pergi dengan penampilan seperti biasanya dan membuat orang-orang lupa jika tidak ingin ada orang yang mengingat tentangnya.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau penampilan 'kapur'ku sudah diketahui. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus memakai penampilan lain," jawabnya.

Ya, inilah Shinigami Batu. Intonasi nada bicara yang super monoton dan tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya. Aku tadi seperti sedang berbicara dengan anggota ANBU Konoha sungguhan.

"Kau kan bisa menghapus ingatan orang," celetukku seraya meminum coklat panas ini. Rasanya sayang juga bila tidak diminum. Lagipula saat di Tetsu no Kuni, aku tidak mendapatkan coklat panas yang kupesan.

"Masalahnya, dia ini tidak punya otak. Jadi aku tidak bisa manipulasi apa yang harus ia ingat."

A-aku hampir menyembur coklat hangat yang ada di mulutku. A-aku hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar alasannya itu. Lagipula, kata yang ia pakai sedikit ambigu. Tidak punya otak? Itu kata-kata yang bagus untuk menyebut seseorang bodoh. Makhluk hidup yang tidak punya otak. Menurut buku yang kubaca, satu-satunya makhluk hidup di dunia ini yang tidak punya otak adalah tanaman.

Tunggu. Apa ia menyinggung soal Zetsu?

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Zetsu?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Zetsu? Maksudmu makhluk rendahan yang suka menguping dari dalam pohon atau bawah tanah itu? 100.000 makhluk yang akan dipakai untuk melawan aliansi _shinobi_?" tanyanya memastikan pertanyaanku.

Aku langsung mengangguk. Aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya. Satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tidak punya otak itu tanaman. Sudah pasti jawabannya Zetsu. Jika itu memang benar, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melawan Shinigami Jelek ini.

"Tidak, bukan. Meski sistem tubuhnya mirip seperti tumbuhan, tapi 'makhluk rendahan yang suka menguping dari dalam pohon atau bawah tanah' itu masih memiliki otak," jawabnya.

Sial, meleset! Apa jawabanku salah? Tidak, harusnya aku benar. Di Akatsuki, yang cocok dengan kriterianya adalah Zetsu, karena dia tanaman. Tapi, Shinigami Batu bilang kalau itu salah. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan pembohong. Namikaze Yukki tidak akan berbohong, meski apa yang ia katakan adalah informasi yang dapat merugikan dirinya.

Tidak, tunggu. Walau jawabanku meleset, ada satu hal yang dapat aku simpulkan. Orang yang (kemungkinan) mengetahui identitas asli Namikaze Yukki dan tidak bisa dimanipulasi ingatannya, sekarang berada di Akatsuki. Madara, Zetsu, dan Kabuto, pasti salah satu diantara mereka.

 **-End of Lucky's POV-**

"Oh, iya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Yukki berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar —kamar Yukki. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Yukki membawa sesuatu dari kamarnya. Itu adalah kapsul, satu kantung plastik obat dalam bentuk kapsul. Lalu ia menyodorkan obat itu pada Lucky. Lucky mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapatkan obat aneh.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucky curiga. Baru beberapa hari lalu ia mendapatkan obat. Kali ini, ia malah mendapatkan obat lagi.

"Obat antidepresan. Aku meraciknya sendi–"

Yukki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Lucky menyingkirkan obat tersebut. Untungnya, karena masih ditutup rapat, obatnya tidak berhamburan keluar.

" **Kau pikir aku mulai gila?!** "

"Menyalahkan diri sendiri, membenci diri sendiri, serta memiliki keinginan untuk mati. Itu adalah tanda-tanda kau mengalami depresi. Sebelum tambah parah, sebaiknya kau meminum obatnya," jawab Yukki monoton.

Lucky 'tersenyum' saat mendengar jawaban Yukki. "Haha, lucu sekali. Aku kan abadi. Bunuh diri pun bukan masalah."

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Minana dan menyuruhny–"

Kata-kata Yukki terhenti saat Lucky menarik kimono hitamnya. Lucky dalam posisi siap untuk memukul. Yukki juga bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh yang Lucky pancarkan.

" **Jangan coba-coba memberitahunya! Akan kubunuh kau jika Minana-chan sampai tahu!** " desisnya.

"Yah, untung saja rumah ini kedap suara. Jadi teriakan histerismu tadi siang tidak terdengar Minana," balas Yukki biasa saja. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman yang Lucky berikan.

' _D-dia tahu?!_ '

"Tadi aku mengintip ingatanmu," ujar Yukki menjawab pertanyaan yang sedang Lucky pikirkan.

Lucky melotot tak percaya saat mendengar kata-kata Yukki. Refleks ia menggigit bibirnya. Pada akhirnya, Lucky lepaskan Yukki.

"Cih!"

Dengan perasaan kesal, Lucky memungut obat yang tadi ia singkirkan. Kemudian mengambil 1 kapsul ... dan menelannya.

"Minumlah obat itu dan hilangkan perasaanmu yang membenci diri sendiri. Jika tidak, mata iblis akan 'memakanmu'," ujar Yukki memberitahu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perkataan Yukki menarik rasa ingin tahu Lucky. Lucky kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" _Jutsu_ mustahil. Apa kau ingat?" tanya Yukki sebelum menjelaskan.

' _Di Tetsu no Kuni kemarin, Minana-chan sempat menyinggungnya,_ ' pikir Lucky.

"Itu adalah _jutsu_ yang membuatmu bisa melakukan hal mustahil. Seperti namanya, mustahil, berarti hanya bisa dilakukan jika itu 100% tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu adalah _jutsu_ yang hebat, tapi tetap ada resikonya. Resikonya adalah mata iblis akan memakan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka, mau, bisa atau kau inginkan," jelas Yukki.

Lucky tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yukki. "Haha! Hanya itu? Bukankah bagus jika mata iblis 'memakan' sesuatu yang kubenci?"

"Pada dasarnya, tidak ada yang bagus bila kau kehilangan sesuatu, sekalipun kau tidak menyukainya. Dan dalam kasusmu, Lucky ... kau akan lenyap jika menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil. Keabadian tidak ada gunanya jika mata iblis sudah 'memakan'mu," balas Yukki tetap monoton dan tak berekspresi.

Lucky langsung terdiam. Ia mengerti betul maksud perkataan Yukki. Setelah menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil, mata iblis akan melenyapkan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka. Dalam hal ini, jika ia terus membenci dirinya sendiri, ia akan lenyap jika menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil, sekalipun ia masih punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil.

"Minana pasti akan sedih jika kau sampai lenyap," tambah Yukki.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu mengurangi perasaan depresiku, HARUSNYA KAU MEMBANTUKU MENYELAMATKAN MINANA-CHAN, SIALAN!"

Lucky tahu kalau bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya melampiaskan kemarahannya karena tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan Minana di perang nanti. Minana pernah bilang, kalau Yukki akan membunuhnya. Minana pernah bilang, kalau ia terbunuh, apapun alasannya, itu semua karena rencana Yukki. Namun dalam hati, Lucky tahu ... kalau itu bukan salah Yukki. Jika Minana sampai terbunuh, itu semua salah orang yang membunuhnya. Dengan kata lain salahnya, karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Lagipula, Lucky sadar ... diantara mereka berdua, sudah jelas siapa yang pernah membunuh Minana secara langsung.

Yukki hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dari kata-kata Lucky. Walau tahu apa yang Lucky rasakan saat ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa empati. Padahal ia adalah ayahnya, penciptanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memahami perasaan 'barang buatan'nya.

' _Saat kubilang 'tubuhmu rusak', itu bukan karena luka di tubuhmu dan kemutlakan darah saja, tapi mentalmu juga. Saat gagal menyelamatkan Minana waktu itu, 'kewarasanmu' mulai berkurang. Lalu saat kau tidak sengaja membunuh Minana, mentalmu akhirnya hancur. Tenyata setelah di-reset 2x pun tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan_ _ _100%_ keadaan mentalmu ke keadaan semula,_' batin Yukki.

Yukki bisa melihat Lucky yang masih menunduk. Jika saja tidak punya mata iblis, Yukki yakin kalau Lucky sudah menangis.

Pada akhirnya, Yukki bangun. Lalu, ia berjalan ke belakang sofa Lucky. Saat berada di belakang, Yukki mengelus kepala Lucky, seraya berkata, "Semangatlah, Lucky. Aku menciptakanmu berdasarkan kebalikan dari kepribadianku. Diantara kita berlima, yang boleh jadi 'pemurung' hanya aku dan Ryuuka. Jadi, semangatlah, Lucky."

Lucky sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Bukan kata-kata Yukki, tapi suaranya. Ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini, Lucky bisa mendengar intonasi dan nada tulus dari ucapan Yukki. Sebelum bisa membalas, Yukki sudah pergi duluan, kembali ke kamar.

Namun sebelum hilang dari pandangan Lucky, Yukki berhenti. Lalu berkata, "Menyelamatkan Minana adalah tugasmu. Tugasku adalah mempermulusnya."

Lagi. Kata-kata yang terdengar tulus. Namun, kali ini ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman. Itu bukan senyum paksa atau bohongan seperti biasanya, itu senyum tulus. Lucky tahu itu.

Saat Yukki menghilang dari pandangannya, spontan Lucky mengejar Yukki ke kamarnya. Namun saat sampai, Yukki sudah tidak ada.

Tidak.

Tepatnya, Yukki sudah tidur. Lucky tahu hal itu dari posisi 'mayat' yang berbeda. Yukki masuk ke 'tubuh manusia'nya. Lalu tidur dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menghadap ke tembok. Lucky mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati Yukki. Dengan mata iblis, Lucky bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang melindungi tempat tidur Yukki. Apapun itu, melihat intensitas _chakra_ -nya (baca: _reiatsu_ ), itu adalah _kekkai_ yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau menyemangatiku? Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau ini musuh, kan?" gumam Lucky seraya melihat obat antidepresan yang masih ia pegang. " Kata 'mempermulus' yang kau katakan tadi ... itu maksudnya bukan mempermulus kekalahan kami, kan? Katakan sesuatu, Shinigami Batu! Harusnya kau tidak gunakan kata-kata yang ambigu, Sialan!"

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Chapter**_ **17 ...** _ **done**_ **. Yo, Reader-san, apa kabar? Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa kalian menyukainya?**

 **Pas Kuroki ngetik** _ **chapter**_ **ini, Kuroki deg-degan sekali. Bukan karena ada adegan seram atau horor, tapi takut ada** _ **plot**_ _ **hole**_ **atau ada adegan yang terulang dalam satu** _ **chapter**_ **-,-  
Kuroki takut **_**hint**_ **dan kepingan** _ **puzzle**_ **-nya tak tersampaikan dengan baik. Atau yang paling parah sampai Reader-san tidak mengerti apa yang coba Kuroki sampaikan di** _ **chapter**_ **ini. Serius, Kuroki takut sekali T.T**

 **Jadi, jika ada bagian di** _ **chapter**_ **ini yang terasa janggal atau aneh, tolong kasih tahu Kuroki. Biar Kuroki periksa itu kejanggalan yang tidak disengaja atau yang disengaja.  
** **Silahkan bilang jika ada typo, miss typo, dan** ** _autocorrect_** **yang mengubah kata jadi aneh '-'** **  
** **Lalu silahkan katakan juga jika kalian ada kritik dan saran untuk Kuroki.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** ** _Arigatou_** **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini sampai sekarang. Sampai ketemu di** ** _chapter_** **selanjutnya.** ** _Jaa ne_** ***BOFF***


	18. Chapter 18: Persiapan Sebelum Perang

**Cuplikan** _ **Chapter**_ **Sebelumnya:**

"Menyelamatkan Minana adalah tugasmu. Tugasku adalah mempermulusnya."

Lagi. Kata-kata yang terdengar tulus. Namun, kali ini ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman. Itu bukan senyum paksa atau bohongan seperti biasanya, itu senyum tulus. Lucky tahu itu.

Saat Yukki menghilang dari pandangannya, spontan Lucky mengejar Yukki ke kamarnya. Namun saat sampai, Yukki sudah tidak ada.

Tidak.

Tepatnya, Yukki sudah tidur. Lucky tahu hal itu dari posisi 'mayat' yang berbeda. Yukki masuk ke 'tubuh manusia'nya. Lalu tidur dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menghadap ke tembok. Lucky mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati Yukki. Dengan mata iblis, Lucky bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang melindungi tempat tidur Yukki. Apapun itu, melihat intensitas _chakra_ -nya (baca: _reiatsu_ ), itu adalah _kekkai_ yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau menyemangatiku? Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau ini musuh, kan?" gumam Lucky seraya melihat obat antidepresan yang masih ia pegang. " Kata 'mempermulus' yang kau katakan tadi ... itu maksudnya bukan mempermulus kekalahan kami, kan? Katakan sesuatu, Shinigami Batu! Harusnya kau tidak gunakan kata-kata yang ambigu, Sialan!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pada akhirnya, Lucky mematikan semua lampu, termasuk lampu di kamar Yukki. Kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu. Lalu ia tertidur di sofa.

* * *

 **..**

 ** _Rated_** **: T**

 ** _Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Warning_** **: OC,** ** _Death Character_** **, Naruto/Bleach** ** _Fusion_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 ** _Main Chara_** **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Persiapan Sebelum Perang**

.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Saat membuka mata, hari sudah pagi. Lucky kembali ke kamar Yukki, berharap dapat berbicara dengannya lagi. Namun, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kemudian, ia pergi ke kamar depan, berharap bisa menemukan Yukki di sana. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Malah, _gigai_ a.k.a tubuh buatan di kamar itu juga tidak ada. Melihat hal itu, Lucky sadar ... kalau kemarin adalah percakapan santai mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Pada akhirnya, Lucky pergi ke dapur. Sejak kemarin, ia belum makan apapun. Lalu, Lucky membuka kulkas, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk di makan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini, kulkasnya berisi macam-macam makanan, seperti sayur, buah, telur, susu, dan daging. Jumlahnya cukup untuk makan satu orang selama seminggu. _Ramen cup_ yang sebelumnya memenuhi isi kulkas, sekarang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Dasar. Bahkan sampai menyiapkan semua ini untukku," gumam Lucky pelan.

Dari sekian banyak pilihan, Lucky malah memilih _ramen_ cup.

"Fuuhh, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku dengan bahan-bahan itu? Kau pikir aku bisa masak? Berbeda dengan manusia. Sayur, telur, dan daging tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya karena tidak ada ekspresi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika disuguhi benda-benda 'semacam' itu."

Selama tinggal dengan Yahiko, Konan, atau Akatsuki, tidak ada yang mengajarinya cara memasak. Karena hilang ingatan, Lucky tidak tahu caranya memasak. Padahal ... saat tinggal bersama Minana dulu, maupun di masa sebelumnya, Luckylah yang selalu memasak untuk Minana dan Naruto. Namun sepertinya ingatan itu hilang tanpa bekas.

"Errr ... sepertinya seram juga jika sayur, telur, atau daging punya wajah dan ekspresi. Minana-chan pasti langsung trauma."

* * *

 **-Siang Hari-**

 **-Kediaman Namikaze-**

Sejak tadi, anak perempuan Yondaime, Namikaze Minana, terus memperhatikan makanan yang ada di meja makan. Di meja makan, ada banyak jenis makanan, makanan yang diolah sedemikian rupa agar menarik di mata anak kecil. Bahkan Minana sekalipun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan-makanan tersebut, walau ada beberapa jenis makanan yang terbuat dari sayur.

" **Jangan makan duluan,** _ **dattebane**_ **!** " perintah ibu Minana a.k.a Namikaze Kushina yang masih memasak meski di meja sudah ada banyak makanan.

GLEK

Minana langsung meneguk ludah saat mendengar peringatan ibunya, antara takut dan lapar. Namun tangan kanannya terus mencoba mengambil _tempura_ udang. Setengah dirinya takut dengan ancaman sang ibu, tapi setengah dirinya lagi tidak bisa menahan godaan.

" _Dame yo_ , Minana." Sang Kakak a.k.a Namikaze Naruto langsung menggendong adiknya yang berusaha menggapai makanan. "Makanan ini memang untuk perayaan pulangnya dirimu, _dattebayo_. Tapi, jangan lupa aturan keluarga Namikaze, 'boleh makan jika semuanya sudah kumpul'," tambah Naruto seraya menjauhkan Minana dari meja makan.

"Tapi, semuanya (baca: makanan) memanggil Minana. Minana tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja, _dattebane_!"

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana mendorong muka Naruto agar melepaskannya. Setelah lepas, ia langsung melesat ke meja makan. Pada dasarnya, Minana Masa Kini masih berumur 8 tahun. Jiwa anak kecilnya tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak memakan makanan imut itu.

" _Itada_ –"

Ucapan Minana langsung terhenti saat melihat centong sayur yang menahan tangan kanannya, padahal 3 cm lagi tangannya bisa meraih tempura udang. Minana langsung mematung saat melihat centong sayur itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, 'yang memegang centong sayur' sedang berdiri di depan kompor, tapi dalam sekejap, ia sudah ada di sebelahnya.

" **Mau ngapain?** "

Wajah Minana langsung bermandikan keringat.

"T-t-t-ta-ta-ta-tadi a-ada la-lalat. M-Mi-Minana bermaksud u-untuk m-me-memakannya," jawab Minana gugup.

Dengan mode _Akai_ _Chishio no Habanero_ , Kushina masih menahan tangan Minana dengan centong sayur. Ia masih diam. Namun satu detik kemudian, tanpa sepatah katapun, Kushina mengangkat centong sayurnya. Melihat tangan kanannya sudah bebas, Minana langsung berlari ke kakaknya. Lalu bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"Apa sudah selapar itu sampai mau makan lalat?" tanya Kushina sambil memiringkan kepala dan memegang pipinya.

"T-tidak! M-Minana masih kenyang, _dattebane_!" jawab Minana cepat. Ia masih sembunyi di belakang Naruto.

Rambutnya tidak berdiri, menandakan kalau ibunya sudah tidak dalam mode _Akai Chishio no Habanero_. Suaranya terdengar khawatir. Kushina juga memasang pose imut. Namun semua itu hanya tipu muslihat. Minana tahu itu karena pengalamannya kemarin. Kemarahan seseorang tidak akan hilang begitu saja dalam beberapa detik.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, ya? Kaa-chan hampir selesai," kata Kushina seraya kembali ke depan kompor. "Karena Minato sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal dengan Godaime Hokage, jadi kita saja yang makan-makan. Lagipula, hanya hari ini kita bisa berpesta seperti ini. Kalau besok pasti Kaa-chan akan sibuk karena membantu untuk persiapan perang," lanjut Kushina.

Saat dihukum kemarin, Minato menceritakan hasil dari pertemuan _kage_. Tentu saja hanya memberitahu tentang 'akan terjadi Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dalam waktu dekat'. Karena saat itu ada Naruto, Minato tidak bisa membeberkan detailnya. Namun saat malam hari, saat hanya berduaan dengan Kushina, Minato memberitahu detailnya, kecuali soal Minana dan Minana Masa Depan.

Saat dihukum, Minana juga memberitahu alasan kenapa ia pergi dari rumah. Saat ia bilang untuk membawa Lucky kembali, 'ceramah' Kushina malah menjadi-jadi. Itu sebabnya kenapa Minato dan Minana diceramahi sampai 6 jam penuh.

"H-hari ini Kaa-chan terlalu semangat," ujar Minana pelan sekali. Namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hihi, Minana benar, _dattebayo_ ," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi, Naru lebih senang Kaa-chan yang seperti ini, _dattebayo_. Saat Minana menghilang dan pergi, Kaa-chan terlihat sedih. Walau selalu tersenyum saat di depan Naru dan Tou-chan, tapi Naru menyadari kesedihan Kaa-chan," lanjut Naruto sepelan mungkin.

Saat berbicara dengan adiknya, Naruto selalu memakai kata 'Naru' sebagai pengganti kata 'aku'. Naruto sengaja menyamakan gaya bicaranya seperti saat masih kecil. Ia melakukannya agar Minana tidak merasa 'kehilangan waktu'. Walau umur mereka terpaut jauh, tapi Naruto ingin membuat suasana seperti saat dulu mereka akur.

Baik Naruto maupun Kushina ... tidak ada yang ingat tentang sikap dingin Minana yang sebelumnya [ _note_ : di _chapter_ 7]. Mereka ingat pernah mencari Minana, menemukannya, dan membiarkannya pergi, tapi .. mereka tidak ingat tentang sikap dan nada bicara Minana yang mirip dengan Minana Besar. Seseorang sudah 'menghapus' sedikit ingatan Naruto, Kushina, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, dan Minato (walau ingat lagi). Karena hal itu, Naruto dan Kushina tetap bersikap seperti biasanya saat bersama Minana, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"M-maaf karena tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja..." gumam Minana seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Minana yang seperti itu, spontan Naruto berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Minana. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus pelan kepala adiknya.

"Ja–"

BOFF

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Minana sangat terkejut saat melihat kakaknya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"NARU-NII-CHAN!" teriak Minana spontan, berharap kakaknya langsung muncul kembali.

Teriakan Minana membuat Kushina kaget. Refleks ia menoleh ke tempat Minana.

"Kaa-chan, Naru-nii-chan..!" lapor Minana saat Kushina melihat ke arahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Melihat anak perempuannya yang hampir menangis, Kushina langsung mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Minana. Minana langsung memeluk kaki Kushina.

"Naru-nii-chan tiba-tiba menghilang saat mau ngelus kepala Minana! K-kenapa bisa begitu, Kaa-chan?! A-apa ini salah Minana, hiks, hiks?"

Kushina mengelus pelan kepala Minana, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Kushina yang masih mencoba menenangkan Minana. "Kaa-chan akan mencarinya. Minana tunggu di rumah, ya? Jangan kemana-mana! Jangan buka pintunya jika ada orang asing datang! Mengerti?"

Minana melepas pelukannya. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Sambil menatap mata ibunya, Minana mengangguk pelan.

"Anak pintar," puji Kushina seraya berjongkok. Kemudian mengusap pipi Minana. "Cup, cup, jangan nangis."

Melihat ibunya yang berusaha menenangkannya, Minana juga mengusap matanya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Lalu Minana memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan akan segera kembali," kata Kushina seraya mengecup kening Minana. Kemudian, ia pun pergi.

Minana terus tersenyum sampai ibunya pergi. Namun saat keberadaan Kushina sudah sedikit jauh dari rumah, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Lalu, Minana berdiri di atas kursi. Kemudian ia membentangkan kedua tangan, dengan 'senyum iblis' yang masih melekat di wajah kecilnya.

"Muahahahahahahaha! Milikku! Semua makanan ini milikku! Muahahahahaha!" seru Minana dengan nada seperti orang jahat. Lalu, ia mengambil udang yang tadi gagal ia ambil. Kemudian memakannya.

" _Sebegitu inginnya kah kau ingin memakan semua makanan itu? Bahkan sampai 'menyingkirkan' kakakmu? Kau kejam juga, ya, Minana-chan_."

Minana sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya. Namun rasa terkejutnya langsung menghilang saat tahu kalau itu adalah suara Lucky.

" _Aku tidak menyingkirkan Naru-nii-chan. Tadi, aku juga sedikit kaget saat Naru-nii-chan menghilang, tapi aku sadar kalau hal ini pernah terjadi di masa sebelumnya. Naru-nii-chan yang tiba-tiba menghilang, sebenarnya ia sekarang ada di Gunung Myoboku. Saat ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap, itu adalah jutsu pembalik kuchiyose,_ " jelas Minana dengan _jutsu_ telepati. Ia terus melanjutkan acara makannya. Tanpa merasa bersalah, Minana mencoba semua jenis makanan yang ada di meja.

"Hee? Begitu, ya?" gumam Lucky seraya mengambil udang yang hendak Minana makan.

"Cih!"

Minana mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sedikit kesal saat pemuda (?) itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu acara makannya. Lucky menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 untuk bisa datang ke sini dalam sekejap. Penampilan Lucky sekarang sedikit berbeda dengan kemarin. Minana menyadari hal itu. Sekarang, Lucky mengenakan jubah hitam, jubah hitam yang sama seperti di masa lalu.

"Padahal di meja masih ada banyak! Kenapa harus ngambil yang ada di tanganku, huh?!" tanya Minana masih kesal.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan marah begitu. Aku kan suami–"

Ucapan Lucky langsung terhenti saat Minana memukulnya dengan kursi kayu. Namun Lucky menangkis kursi kayu itu dengan mudah.

" **Jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi suamiku! Dasar Lukisan Jelek!** "

Lucky hanya menghela napas saat mendengar 'omelan' Minana. Lalu ia mengambil kursi yang Minana pakai sebagai senjata. Kemudian Lucky pakai kursi itu untuk duduk. Saat duduk, ia lanjut makan. Pada akhirnya, Minana pasrah dengan tingkah laku Lucky. Lalu Minana duduk di samping kiri Lucky.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sangat enak. Ibumu pandai sekali memasak. Jika saja dia belum menikah, aku akan melamarnya," ujar Lucky sambil makan.

"'Tidak dapat anaknya, ibunya pun jadi', huh? Dasar Penguntit Sialan."

"H-hahaha..." Lucky tertawa kikuk mendengar perkataan Minana.

Saat sedang makan, Minana memperhatikan Lucky. 'Pemuda' itu melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tangan kanannya dipakai untuk makan, lalu tangan satunya lagi sedang meremas sesuatu.

"Lucky, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minana sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Lucky.

"Ah, ini?" Lucky membuka tangan kirinya. Ada 'benda setengah jadi' yang terlihat seperti gelang ... gelang es. "Karena bosan, aku mau mencoba membuat sesuatu. Mungkin agak sulit, tapi aku ingin mencoba menyegel _jutsu_ _refresh_. Seandainya Minana-chan terluka parah saat aku tidak ada, _jutsu_ _refresh_ akan aktif sendiri untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Yah, tentu saja aku akan buat untuk bapak mertua, ibu mertua dan kakak ipar juga."

Minana _sweat_ _drop_ saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Lucky ucapkan. Meski begitu, apa yang Lucky lakukan sekarang sangat menarik perhatian Minana.

"Ada yang versi sudah jadi?" tanya Minana sambil menunjuk gelang es setengah jadi itu.

Lucky merogoh saku celananya. Kemudian memberikan benda yang Minana minta. Minana langsung mengambilnya. Kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Bahkan sampai meminjam mata iblis Kuroi.

Gelang es, tapi tidak terasa dingin saat Minana menyentuhnya. Yah, gelang esnya terasa dingin atau tidak, sebenarnya Minana sendiri tidak terlalu tahu. Karena pernah tinggal di dimensi es untuk waktu yang 'lama', ia tidak bisa merasakan suhu benda atau sekitarnya dengan benar. Walau gelang esnya terasa basah saat dipegang, tapi tidak ada air yang menempel di tangan Minana. Ada ukiran a.k.a tulisan _fuinjutsu_ di gelangnya. Lalu dengan mata iblis, Minana bisa melihat _chakra_ (baca: _reiatsu_ ) yang terkandung dalam gelang ini. Melihat jumlah _chakra_ -nya, itu cukup untuk melakukan 1x _jutsu_ _refresh_.

"Karena hilang ingatan, jadi _jutsu_ seperti _refresh_ dan _fuinjutsu_ harus kutiru dengan mata iblis. Ini agak sulit, karena mengonsumsi _chakra_ 2x lipat. Yah, walau awalnya hanya coba-coba, tapi kupikir hasilnya lumayan juga," jelas Lucky.

"Ini sangat menarik," gumam Minana pelan. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Lucky.

Lalu Minana mencoba membuat benda yang sama. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk membuat gelangnya, lalu satu tangannya lagi melakukan _handseal_ domba. Bagi pengguna mata iblis, jika ingin meniru teknik seseorang dengan mata iblis, maka pengguna harus tahu _handseal_ dari _jutsu_ tersebut, kemudian harus diakhiri dengan _handseal_ domba.

Mata iblis adalah _doujutsu_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya meniru _jutsu_ lain, selama si pengguna mengetahui _handseal_ jutsu tersebut serta memiliki 'bahan'nya. Misalnya jika ingin menggunakan _jutsu mokuton_ (baca: elemen kayu), maka pengguna harus tahu _handseal_ -nya dan memiliki _chakra_ elemen tanah dan air. Pada dasarnya, semua _shinobi_ memiliki 5 jenis _chakra_ dalam dirinya, yaitu api, angin, tanah, air, dan petir. Tapi, hanya 1, 2, atau 3 elemen jenis _chakra_ saja yang paling menonjol untuk setiap _shinobi_.

Karena memiliki 'bahan'nya, maka pengguna mata iblis bisa meniru semua _jutsu_ berelemen yang ada di dunia _shinobi_ , meskipun _jutsu_ tersebut adalah _kekkei genkai_ ( _note_ : _jutsu_ yang menggabungkan 2 jenis _chakra_ seperti elemen es dan kayu) maupun _kekkei touta_ ( _note_ : _jutsu_ yang tercipta dengan menggabungkan 3 jenis _chakra_ ) ... itupun jika tahu _handseal_ dari _jutsu_ tersebut. _Ninjutsu_ yang tidak bisa ditiru mata iblis adalah _ninjutsu_ dari _doujutsu_ lain, seperti _sharingan_ , _rinnegan_ , dan _byakugan_. Kecuali jika pengguna mata iblis memiliki 'bahan' a.k.a _sharingan_ , _byakugan_ , atau _rinnegan_ di tubuhnya.

Pengendalian air, _refresh_ , dan _fuinjutsu_. Untuk membuat gelang es dan melakukan _refresh_ , Minana tidak perlu melakukan _handseal_ apapun, tapi jika ingin menggabungkan keduanya, maka ia hanya perlu melakukan _handseal_ domba, menirunya dengan kemampuan mata iblis. Secara teori, itu bisa dilakukan dengan kontrol dan jumlah _chakra_ yang tepat. Setelah membuat gelang es dan memasukkan _refresh_ , Minana hanya perlu memasang _fuinjutsu_ untuk menahan dan membuat 'pemicu' agar _refresh_ bisa aktif di waktu yang tepat. Untuk membuat _fuinjutsu_ , Minana hanya perlu mengukir tulisan _fuinjutsu_ di gelangnya dengan pengendalian air. Kemudian membekukannya.

"Fyuuhh, selesai," ucap Minana senang. Lalu ia menyandingkan gelang es buatannya di sebelah gelang es buatannya Lucky. "Lucky, ayo kita buat untuk semuanya!" seru Minana semangat.

Lucky langsung tersenyum saat melihat Minana yang begitu semangat. "Oke, ayo kita buat!" balas Lucky tidak kalah semangat.

Loading...

10%

20%

50%

75%

100%

"TUNGGU! 'SEMUANYA' ITU MAKSUDNYA SEMUA?" tanya Lucky syok. Ia baru sadar dengan maksud perkataan Minana. Lucky berharap kalau dugaannya itu salah.

"Iya, 'semua' ... semua shinobi yang ada dalam aliansi. Jumlahnya sekitar 80.000. Berarti kita kurang 79.998 gelang es lagi," jawab Minana dengan muka polosnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! ITU MUSTAHIL, MINANA-CHAN! SAAT KAU MEMBUATNYA TADI BUTUH WAKTU SEKITAR 5 MENIT! 5 x 80.000 ÷ 60 ÷ 24 ÷ 2 = 139. SETIDAKNYA BUTUH WAKTU 139 HARI JIKA KITA MELAKUKANNYA SELAMA 24 JAM NONSTOP! BELUM LAGI DENGAN KENDALA JUMLAH _CHAKRA_ KITA!" jelas Lucky panjang lebar. Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali kalau ia sangat tidak setuju.

"Tenang saja, pasti keburu. Lagipula ada _kagebunshin_ ," jawab Minana polos seperti anak kecil.

Lucky _sweat_ _drop_ saat mendengar jawaban Minana. " _Chakra_ , Minana-chan! _Chakra_! Apa kau tidak dengar penjelasanku?!"

"Kalau soal _chakra_ , serahkan saja pada Kurama," jawab lagi Minana dengan wajah polos.

" _ **Kau pikir aku mau ikut bantu? Hah, jangan mimpi!**_ " tolak Kurama mentah-mentah saat mendengar ia harus ikut membantu.

" _Oh, ayolah, Kuu-chan. Nanti akan kukasih daging rusa mentah jika kau ikut membantu,_ " bujuk Minana.

" _ **KAU PIKIR AKU INI RUBAH BIASA?! DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KUU-CHAN!**_ "

Hanya Minana yang bisa mendengar protesan Kurama. Melihat Minana yang diam, Lucky menepuk jidatnya. Dari sudut pandang Lucky, diamnya Minana adalah 'tetap akan melakukannya'.

"Baiklah, anggap saja kita sempat membuat 80.000 _'refresh_ beku'. Apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa ini tidak akan menyebabkan paradoks yang parah karena mencoba mengubah masa depan dengan sengaja? Bukankan kau bilang ingin mengikuti alur?" tanya Lucky bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah masa depan. Seandainya aku tidak memiliki ingatan masa depan, jika aku tahu akan terjadi perang, pasti diriku tidak akan diam saja. Diriku yang merupakan Namikaze Minana ... aku yakin, aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meminimalisir korban," jawab Minana. "Jika aku tidak memiliki ingatan Minana sebelumnya, aku tidak akan tahu kalau penduduk Konoha akan bertindak sekejam itu pada _Jinchuuriki_ dan saudaranya..., tidak tahu sisi gelap dunia _shinobi...,_ dan aku tidak akan membenci orang lain sampai tidak mau memaafkannya."

Lucky sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Minana mengingat hal itu. Lalu, ia mengelus pelan kepala Minana. Lucky tahu betul apa yang Minana rasakan. Pada dasarnya, Minana hanyalah gadis kecil. Diumurnya yang 8 tahun ini, ia harus mengetahui kebusukan dunia orang dewasa. Ironinya, Minana mencoba menolong orang-orang 'busuk' itu dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, meski dalam hati ia tidak begitu mau melakukannya. Karena ingatan Minana sebelumnya, secara tidak langung ... Minana belajar untuk membenci orang lain dan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Minana-chan tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Minana-chan hanya perlu fokus menyelamatkan Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto-kun. Lalu aku akan fokus menyelamatkan Minana-chan," ujar Lucky yang masih mengelus kepala Minana.

"Ta–"

"Karena Minana-chan bilang ingin membuat _refresh_ beku untuk yang lainnya, jadi aku akan bantu membuatkan untuk mereka juga. Lagipula, akan bagus bila _refresh_ beku bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Jadi aku bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai umpan untuk menyelamatkan Minana-chan. Kalau pada akhirnya mereka tetap terbunuh juga, ya apa boleh buat. Mungkin itu sudah takdirnya," tambah Lucky.

"Dasar Lukisan Jelek."

Itu adalah ejekan yang biasanya dipakai Minana Besar. Namun, saat Minana mengatakannya barusan, itu tidak terdengar seperti ejekan. Sambil tersenyum, Minana mengatakannya dengan nada memuji. Lucky bilang, 'menolong yang lain agar bisa dijadikan umpan', tapi Minana tahu kalau Lucky tidak akan 'memakai' orang lemah untuk dijadikan umpan. Jika harus memakai umpan, umpan itu harus tahan banting (baca: tidak mudah dikalahkan). Dengan kata lain, meminimalisir korban.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Rumah Shinigami Batu untuk buat _refresh_ beku." Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Lucky memakan satu dari setiap jenis makanan yang ada di meja. "Hmm hm (baca: _jaa ne_ )!" seru (?) Lucky dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Lalu, ia menghilang dari hadapan Minana.

"Uwek! Ugh, rasanya mau muntah, _dattebayo_..."

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara orang lain selain dirinya. Ia sedikit mematung karena tahu kalau orang itu bukanlah Lucky. Namun pada akhirnya, Minana memaksakan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"N-Naru-nii-chan..!" seru Minana sedikit panik. Ia kembali berakting.

Naruto muncul di tempat ia menghilang. Tapi, kondisinya kelihatan tidak begitu sehat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Satu tangan menutup mulut, lalu satu tangannya lagi memegang perut.

"N-Naru-nii-chan, _daijoubu_?" tanya Minana dengan nada khawatir.

"I-iya, Naru tidak apa-apa, _da..ttebayo_. T-tadi Naru tidak sengaja makan serang– uweekk!" Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak muntah.

' _N-Naru-nii-chan seperti orang ngidam saja,_ ' pikir Minana saat melihat kakaknya buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Minana mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu berasal dari pintu depan. Mengetahui hal itu, ia langsung berlari dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" seru Minana semangat saat tahu siapa yang datang. "Tunggu, kenapa Tou-chan ada di sini? Bukankah katanya sedang sibuk?" tanya Minana (pura-pura) heran.

"Ah, ini hanya _kagebunshin_ -nya, _dattebane_ ," jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk Minato yang ada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Katanya Naruto menghilang. Tapi barusan Tou-chan merasakan _chakra_ Naruto di dalam rumah. Apa dia sudah kembali?" tanya Minato pada Minana.

"Itu–"

"UWEEEKK!"

Suara Naruto sampai terdengar ke tempat mereka. Minato dan Kushina langsung khawatir saat mendengarnya.

"–Naru-nii-chan bilang kalau dia tidak sengaja makan serangga. Jadi sekarang lagi di kamar mandi," lanjut Minana menjelaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan Minana, Minato langsung menghela napas. "Fuuhh, ternyata benar pergi ke Gunung Myoboku, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-chan akan memeriksa keadaan Naruto," kata Kushina seraya berlari ke dalam.

Minato dan Minana hanya melihat kepergian Kushina. Mereka masih diam di tempat.

"Tou-chan, ayo makan siang bersama kami! Kaa-chan masak banyak, _dattebane_!" ajak Minana dengan semangat.

"M-maaf. Tou-chan yang asli masih sibuk sekali," tolak 'Minato' seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. ' _Yare-yare. Caranya mengajakku makan benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Siapapun tidak akan berpikir kalau dia adalah Minana yang kukenal dulu._ '

"MINANA! KENAPA MAKANANNYA HILANG SETENGAH, _DATTEBANE_?!"

DEG

Minana langsung mematung saat mendengar teriakan ibunya. 'Setengah'. Ia ingat betul kalau dirinya tidak makan sebanyak itu. Namun 'melihat' betapa marah ibunya, ia yakin kalau itu memang benar. Minana tahu betul siapa pelaku yang menghabiskan setengah makanan yang ada di meja.

' _FUCKYYYY!_ '

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya (Lagi)-**

 **-Di Kediaman Namikaze Yukki-**

"LUCKY, SIALAN! KALAU MAKAN MAKANAN PUNYA ORANG ITU DIKIRA-KIRA! KEMARIN AKU HAMPIR SAJA TIDAK DAPAT BAGIAN!" bentak Minana begitu ia datang.

Sedangkan orang yang dimarahi hanya diam saja. 'Mereka' tetap 'memahat' gelang es. Melihat para Lucky tidak merespon, Minana pasrah dan tiduran di sofa ruang tamu.

' _Ugh, kedua tanganku sakit sekali. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi aku kesulitan memegang sumpit. Karena mengalirkan chakra ke tangan secara terus-menerus, sistem chakra di tanganku jadi kacau. Uhh, sakitnya mirip sekali saat Minana Besar latihan menguasai rasengan, saat memecahkan bola getah. Cih, aku baru buat 2000, itupun sudah dibantu kagebunshin. Jika begini tidak akan sempat buat sampai 80.000 biji,_ ' gerutu Minana dalam hati.

"Minana-chan istirahat saja. Biar aku saja yang buat. Lagipula tinggal dikit lagi," balas Lucky asli.

Ya, Lucky asli. Lucky menggunakan _kagebunshin_ agar bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Di dalam rumah ada 50 Lucky, termasuk yang asli.

"'Dikit lagi' itu ... memangnya kau sudah buat berapa?" tanya Minana tidak semangat. Alasan kenapa tidak semangat karena Minana bisa menduga kalau Lucky akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang berada di luar akal sehat.

"Umm, sekitar 75.000."

"HAH?!"

Bahkan melebihi dugaannya. Minana sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Awal-awalnya meniru dengan mata iblis dan butuh waktu 5 menit, tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa (baca: sudah menguasainya) dan hanya butuh waktu 2 menit," tambah Lucky.

"B-berapa _kagebunshin_ yang kau buat?! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan _chakra_ -mu?!" tanya Minana tidak percaya.

Walau sekarang untuk buat 1 gelang es butuh waktu 2 menit, tapi Minana tahu ... tidak mungkin bisa membuat 75.000 gelang es dalam waktu 1 malam hanya dengan puluhan _kagebunshin_.

"Umm, 250 _kagebunshin_. Karena rumah ini terlalu kecil untuk menampung 'orang' sebanyak itu, jadi 200 _kagebunshin_ -ku numpang buat di fasilitas Yukki," jawab Lucky tanpa menoleh ke arah Minana. Walau bicara, tapi ia masih punya fokus untuk membuat gelang es. "Soal _chakra_ , itu bukan masalah. Aku masih menyimpan pil penambah _chakra_ yang kita curi waktu itu," lanjut Lucky.

Minana tambah terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Lucky. Refleks, ia menghampiri Lucky asli yang sedang duduk di seberangnya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" teriak Minana seraya menarik kedua tangan Lucky.

Kemudian Minana menyentuh telapak tangan Lucky. Namun karena rasa sakit di tangannya, ia tidak bisa memeriksanya dengan benar. Satu hal yang Minana yakini, rasa sakit yang Lucky rasakan di tangannya jauh lebih parah dibandingkan yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan khawatir, Minana-chan. Aku baik-baik saja," terang Lucky sebelum Minana memarahinya. "Yah, sejak semalam, otakku terus menerima sinyal rasa sakit yang berasal dari tanganku. Tapi karena masih bisa menggerakkan tangan, jadi kupikir lanjut saja. Yah, mungkin karena aku ini manusia buatan, jadi kalaupun merasa sakit, aku masih bisa bergerak seperti orang sehat," lanjut lagi Lucky.

"Dasar Bodoh!" teriak lagi Minana.

Kali ini, Minana menundukkan kepalanya. Lucky sedikit kaget dengan sikap Minana. Namun disaat yang sama, Lucky juga mengerti.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Minana-chan. Saat _kagebunshin_ menghilang, semua pengalaman _kagebunshin_ -ku akan kembali kepadaku. Dengan kata lain, rasa sakit di tanganku nanti akan menjadi 250x lipat. Tapi Minana-chan tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau rasa sakitnya cuma segitu, aku masih bisa menahannya. Lagipula, aku ini aba–"

"Kau itu bukan alat, _dattebane_! Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk jadi mesin yang menciptakan semua benda yang kuinginkan! Aku tidak peduli jika kau ini manusia buatan, manusia abadi, ataupun _bount_! Aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai manusia biasa! Karena aku menganggapmu sebagai manusia biasa, kau harus bertingkah seperti manusia! Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _dattebane_! Kalau merasa sakit, harusnya kau istirahat! Kalau tidak mau istirahat, bilang saja padaku kalau kau sedang sakit, _dattebane_! Biar nanti kupaksa tidur!" potong Minana sebelum Lucky menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Err, Minana-chan, ini tanggung. Aku akan istirahat setelah–"

" **Tidur!** " perintah Minana dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Lucky langsung meneguk ludah saat melihat Minana yang seperti ini. Lucky sadar kalau ia akan kalah debat jika Minana dalam kondisi 'begini'.

"T-tapi–"

" **Tidur!** " perintah Minana lagi dengan nada yang sama.

"S-satu jam lagi. Setelah itu aku–"

" **Tidur sekarang atau kutidurin?!** "

Lucky langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat, seraya berkata , "Tidurin! Aku tidak keberatan Minana-chan meniduri–"

DUAK

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Minana menendang kepala Lucky sekuat tenaga. Lucky kena telak serangan tersebut. Semua _kagebunshin_ Lucky langsung menghilang.

" **Milih 'kutidurin', kan? Baiklah.** "

Lucky sadar kalau ia sudah memilih jawaban yang salah.

"T-tunggu, Minana-chan. B-baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan–"

" **Oh, masih belum pingsan, ya? Kalau begitu, satu kali lagi,** " potong Minana seraya bersiap-siap menendang lagi.

"M-Minana-chan, kalau kepalaku ditendang sekuat tadi, a-aku bisa mati," terang Lucky mencoba 'menenangkan' Minana.

" **Kau kan abadi. Kena satu atau sepuluh tendangan seperti tadi tidak akan membuatmu mati,** " balas Minana tidak peduli.

Lucky _sweat_ _drop_ saat mendengar kata-kata Minana. ' _B-belum ada 1 menit sejak kau bilang 'menganggapku sebagai manusia biasa', Minana-chan._ '

Minana kembali melayangkan tendangan. Namun kali ini, Lucky berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang Minana. Setelah berada di belakang Minana, Lucky langsung tidur(an) di sofa, sofa yang tadi dipakai Minana duduk.

"Cih!"

' _Jangan 'cih', Hoi!_ ' batin Lucky saat mendengarnya.

Melihat Lucky yang tidur(an), Minana menghampirinya. Ia duduk di dekat Lucky, di pinggir sofa. Lucky tidur(an) dengan posisi kedua tangan di atas perut, seperti orang yang 'tidur' di dalam peti mati. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, antara takut dengan Minana yang duduk di dekatnya, menahan sakit di kedua tangannya, atau mungkin keduanya. Lalu, Minana menarik tangan kanan Lucky. Sambil menggenggam pelan tangan Lucky dengan kedua tangannya, Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ hijau ... melakukan _jutsu_ yang biasa dilakukan ninja medis. Minana berharap ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di tangan Lucky.

"M-Minana-chan?"

Menyadari apa yang Minana lakukan, Lucky membuka matanya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Minana lakukan. Lalu, Lucky menarik pelan tangannya, memberi tanda 'tidak usah lakukan itu'. Namun Minana tetap tidak melepas genggamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minana-chan. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya. Tanganmu masih sakit, kan?" pinta Lucky selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau dengar hal itu dari orang yang suka memaksakan diri sepertimu," balas Minana dengan suara pelan.

Kata-kata Minana membuat Lucky bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan tangannya yang lain, ia mengelus kepala Minana.

"Kalau begitu begini saja. Aku akan tidur jika Minana-chan juga tidur. Semalaman Minana-chan sibuk membuat gelang ini di kamar, kan? Kalau begitu kita tidur bare–"

Lucky langsung menghentikan kata-katanya saat satu tangan Minana sudah siap untuk memukul. Lucky sadar kalau ia hampir mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"–M-maksudku bukan tidur bareng dalam satu kasur, satu _futon_ , satu sofa, atau semacamnya," terang Lucky. Ia kembali berbaring sebelum pukulan itu dilayangkan karena ia tidak dalam posisi tidur. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang jika Minana-chan sendiri belum istirahat sama sekali," tambah Lucky.

"Fuuhh, baiklah, aku mengerti."

Entah kenapa, Minana mengikuti keinginan Lucky. Lalu ia tidur di sofa —seberang Lucky. Sofa yang Minana pakai lebih pendek dibandingkan yang dipakai Lucky. Namun karena Minana sendiri pendek, jadi sofa itu tetap muat dipakai Minana tidur. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tidur di sofa. Bagi mereka berdua, sofa di rumah ini sama empuknya dengan kasur.

...

...

Tidak terasa matahari hampir terbenam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Lucky sudah selesai membuat 78.000 gelang es yang menyegel _jutsu_ _refresh_. Lalu, Lucky menyimpan 79.999 gelang es ke dalam gulungan, termasuk gelang es yang Minana buat. Sedangkan satu gelang es sengaja disimpan di dalam kantung _shuriken_ -nya. Dengan _fuinjutsu_ , semua 'benda es' itu bisa disimpan tanpa perlu memakan banyak tempat.

Setelah menyimpan gulungannya di 'tempat lain', spontan Lucky melihat Minana. Gadis kecil itu masih tidur dengan pulas. Lucky tidak panik saat Minana sudah tidur lebih dari 6 jam. Soalnya, dia melakukan sesuatu agar Minana tetap tidur.

"Fuuhh, ternyata lebih melelahkan dari yang kuduga," gumam Lucky sambil menghela napas.

Lucky memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada luka apapun di tangannya, tapi otaknya terus menerima sinyal rasa sakit dari kedua tangannya ini. Melihat hal itu, Lucky sadar kalu yang sakit adalah bagian dalam tangannya, bukan bagian luar.

Menyegel _refresh_ dalam gelang es. Saat kehabisan _chakra_ atau kekuatan roh, cukup menelan pil penambah _chakra_. Karena itu pil penambah _chakra_ buatan _shinigami_ , saat meminumnya, kekuatan roh akan ikut pulih juga. Selama 24 jam lebih, Lucky terus mengulang pola itu. Itu seperti saat kau terus berlari tanpa henti. Jika kehabisan tenaga untuk lari, kau minum minuman berenergi, setelah itu kembali berlari. Walau sudah minum untuk memulihkan tenaga yang hilang, tapi kakimu akan tetap sakit.

CKLEK

Lucky mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seseorang datang dari pintu depan. Lucky tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Soalnya, yang datang adalah Namikaze Minato. Tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah _kagebunshin_ Minato. Karena kejadian Naruto kemarin, Minato memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _kagebunshin_ di rumahnya.

"Ternyata memang di sini, ya? Padahal Kushina sudah bilang untuk pulang sebelum makan malam," gumam _kagebunshin_ Minato saat melihat Minana ternyata ada di sini. "Kenapa Minana tidur di sini?" tanya Minato heran.

"Pertamanya karena kusuruh. Setelah ia benar-benar tidur, aku memberinya obat bius. Yah, di rumah ini ada macam-macam obat," jawab Lucky seenaknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Minato langsung menyiapkan _rasengan_ di tangan kanannya.

"T-tenanglah, Bapak Mertua. Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Minana-chan. Aku membuat Minana-chan tidur agar aku bisa menyelesaikan benda ini secepatnya," lanjut Lucky sebelum Minato menghantamnya dengan _rasengan_ itu.

Kemudian, Lucky mengambil gelang es yang ada di kantung _shuriken_ -nya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Minato. Setelah beberapa puluh detik, Lucky memasukkannya lagi.

' _Fuuhh, ayah dan anak, dua-duanya sama saja jika bahas soal **** ... pasti langsung main hajar,_ ' gerutu Lucky dalam hati.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minato heran.

"Akan kuberitahu saat di pertemuan _kage_ besok," jawab Lucky.

DEG

Minato sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Sudah tahu, ya?"

Lucky mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Kami akan pergi jam 10 malam. Aku, kau, dan Minana akan menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4 agar kami bisa sampai dengan cepat," tambah Minato.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minato menggendong Minana yang masih tertidur, bermaksud membawa Minana pulang. Setelah menggendong Minana, sebelum pulang, Minato memperhatikan ruang tamu rumah ini.

"Tidak kusangka kalau Shinigami itu tinggal di sebelah rumah kami."

Minana dan Lucky memberitahu Minato kalau Namikaze Yukki menempati rumah ini. Mereka memberitahu Minato saat di perjalanan pulang kemarin, melalui _jutsu_ telepati. Di Konoha, yang mengetahui kalau ini adalah tempat tinggal Namikaze Yukki hanyalah Klan Yamanaka, Minana, dan Minato.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa saja tetanggamu, huh?" tanya Lucky heran.

"Bukan begitu. Pemilik rumah ini sudah meninggal saat insiden 17 tahun lalu —penyerangan Kyuubi. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang menempati rumah ini. Tapi sesekali, ada seseorang yang datang untuk membersihkannya," jawab Minato.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang dulu tinggal di sini?" tanya lagi Lucky.

"Dia adalah ANBU yang bertugas di bawah perintah langsung Sandaime Hokage. Namanya adalah Nueno."

Lucky langsung _sweat drop_ saat mendengar jawaban Minato. ' _Harusnya aku tidak bertanya,_ ' batin Lucky.

"Ah, sudah jam 6 lewat. Aku harus segera kembali," ujar Minato saat melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu. Walau angka dan jarum jamnya berwarna putih, tapi Minato bisa tahu sekarang jam berapa. "Lucky, mau ikut makan bersama kami?" ajak Minato.

Lucky menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku mau langsung tidur. Jika nanti aku belum bangun, suruh Minana-chan untuk membangunkanku," pinta Lucky.

Minato menghela napas saat mendengar permintaan Lucky. ' _Fuuhh, sebenarnya aku tidak mau Minana terlibat. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin._ '

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya (Lagi)-**

 **-Di Kumogakure-**

"Cepat sekali kalian datangnya," ujar Raikage a.k.a A saat melihat semua _kage_ duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Semua _kage_ sudah hadir. Di pertemuan kali ini, mereka di temani oleh satu _shinobi_ dari desanya masing-masing. Namun beberapa _kage_ didampingi oleh _shinobi_ yang berbeda dari pertemuan sebelumnya, seperti Hokage yang sekarang ditemani oleh _shinobi_ bernama Nara Shikaku, Raikage yang ditemani oleh _kunoichi_ bernama Mabui, dan Tsuchikage yang ditemani oleh seorang _shinobi_ yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Tidak hanya itu. Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minana, dan Lucky juga datang kepertemuan ini. Sebagai pengecualian, mereka bertiga diizinkan untuk datang, mendengarkan, dan menyampaikan informasi yang mungkin masih mereka miliki.

"Umm, Minana. Apa kau benar-benar Minana yang itu? Walau Minato-sama dan Tsunade-sama sudah menjelaskan, aku masih belum percaya," tanya Shikaku bisik-bisik.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak percaya," jawab Minana seenaknya.

' _Caranya menjawab pertanyaanku ... fuuhh, sepertinya aku harus percaya._ ' Shikaku menghela napas saat mendengar jawaban dingin Minana. Saat di Akademi dulu, mereka pernah sekelas selama 2 tahun. Bahkan dulu mereka ikut dalam ujian _chuunin_ yang sama. Karena hal itu, Shikaku sedikit-tahu-banyak tentang sifat Minana.

"Situasi ini yang membuatnya cepat," kata Kazekage a.k.a Gaara menjawab pernyataan A.

"Kita akan langsung mulai ke permasalahannya. Masalah pertama adalah _Jinchuuriki_ Hachibi dan Kyuubi. Setelah itu membahas masalah markas musuh dan kekuatannya," ujar Mifune memulai pembicaraan.

"Orang-orangku sudah menemukan tempat yang diduga sebagai markas musuh. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya jebakan," terang Hokage a.k.a Tsunade menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku juga sudah mengirim tim pengintai untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Kita harus mengurutkan setiap informasi dari masing-masing desa secepatnya," papar A.

' _Jadi ini ya yang terjadi jika aku tidak ikut campur memberitahu informasi masa depan? Mereka sudah membentuk unit khusus untuk mencari informasi tentang musuh,_ ' batin Minana saat melihat jalannya pertemuan ini.

"Lalu, sekarang, mau kita sembunyikan dimana para _Jinchuuriki_ ini?" tanya Tsuchikage a.k.a Oonoki.

"Aku sudah punya gambaran. Kita akan menyembunyikan mereka di Kumogakure karena tidak ada anggota Akatsuki yang berasal dari desaku!" saran A.

Semuanya setuju dengan saran A.

"Lalu, tentang kekuatan musuh..."

Perkataan Mizukage a.k.a Mei membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah Lucky.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Jumlah pasukan musuh adalah 100.000 Zetsu Putih, beberapa ratus _Edo_ _Tensei_ , Uchiha Madara, dan Yakushi Kabuto," jawab Lucky mengulang hal yang pernah ia jelaskan dulu. "Menurutku, kemampuan bertarung Zetsu putih sangatlah lemah. Mungkin hanya setingkat _low-chunnin_. Tapi, yang paling merepotkan dari mereka adalah kemampuan _henge no jutsu_ —jutsu perubahan. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi orang lain dengan menyerap _chakra_ orang yang pernah mereka hisap. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan, _chakra_ mereka juga akan terasa sama seperti orang yang mereka tiru," lanjut Lucky.

Semuanya sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya. _Jutsu_ perubahan yang bahkan bisa meniru _chakra_ -nya juga. Bagi semuanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar tentang hal itu.

"Raikage, kau pernah membunuh salah satunya, kan? Kisame yang kau bunuh saat menyelamatkan Bee-san di Tetsu no Kuni," kata Minana mencoba menyakinkan kalau apa yang Lucky katakan itu adalah benar.

Kata-kata Minana membuat A teringat dengan kejadian itu. "Cih! Jadi Kisame yang kubunuh waktu itu adalah Zetsu putih, huh. Bahkan penampilannya tidak berubah meski sudah dibunuh, membuatku berpikir sudah membunuh yang asli! Cih!"

Keterangan yang A katakan ... semua yang ada di sini mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan informasi yang Lucky sampaikan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa cara. Entah ini akan berhasil atau tidak," ujar Lucky seraya mengambil gelang es yang ada di kantung _shuriken_ -nya. Kemudian ia meletakkannya di atas meja agar semua orang dapat melihatnya. "Gelang ini terbuat dari air. Karakteristik tubuhku adalah tubuh air a.k.a H2O. Dengan kata lain, jika semua orang memakai gelang es ini, aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka setiap saat. Dan yang lebih penting, aku sudah menanam _jutsu_ penyembuhan dalam gelang ini. Saat pemakai mendapat luka yang mengancam nyawanya, _jutsu_ di gelang ini akan aktif sendiri. Tapi hati-hati, ini hanya bisa dipakai 1x saja," jelas Lucky.

" _Jutsu_ penyembuhan yang kau maksud itu ... _refresh_ , ya?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

Lucky mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu, Lucky. Bukankah karakteristik tubuhmu itu adalah tubuh darah?" tanya Minana bingung.

"Err, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tubuhku ini. Tapi, Shinigami Batu itu sempat menyinggung soal tubuh air dan tubuh darah. Mungkin alasan kenapa tubuh dan kemutlakan darahku tidak stabil karena darah lebih 'berat' dari air. Yah, mungkin karena di dalam darah ada 'besi'," jelas Lucky menjawab pertanyaan Minana.

Yang lainnya sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Lucky dan Minana.

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Mifune saat melihat Minana dan Lucky memperdebatkan sesuatu.

" _Kuroi, apa maksudnya ini? Ini sangat berbeda dengan yang kau katakan waktu itu_ [di _chapter_ 10] _. Kau bilang kalau karakteristik tubuh Lucky adalah tubuh darah, kan?_ " tanya Minana pada Kuroi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Mifune.

" _Awalnya, Yukki-sama 'mendesain' Lucky dengan karakteristik dan kemutlakan air. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kedatangan Minana masa depan. Saat kubilang Minana masa depan, itu adalah Minana yang datang ke masa 900 tahun lalu._ "

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Kuroi. Dari percakapan Yukki-sama, Kuroi, dan gulungan yang Minato berikan, Minana sadar kalau ada Minana lain yang datang ke zaman dahulu. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau zaman yang didatangkan 'Minana lain' itu benar-benar zaman 900 tahun lalu. Karena 'Minana' mati dieksekusi 800 tahun lalu, itu artinya ia sudah hidup selama 100 tahun.

" _J-jadi maksudmu, 'Minana Lain' itu mengubah dan menambahkan kemutlakan darah pada Lucky?_ " tebak Minana.

" _Bisa dibilang begitu. 'Minana Lain' itu mengubah karakteristik tubuh Lucky menjadi tubuh darah, serta menambahkan kemutlakan darah —kemutlakan yang membuat Lucky bisa memanipulasi darah. Satu hal yang pasti, 'Minana' melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk membuat Lucky menjadi kuat. Mungkin 'Minana' ingin Lucky bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4,_ " jawab Kuroi dengan nada datar.

" _Kalau begitu—_ "

" _Jika tubuh Lucky menjadi tidak stabil saat menggunakan kemutlakan darah, itu artinya tubuh Lucky sekarang bukanlah tubuh darah. Itu artinya, 'Minana' tidak pernah mengubah tubuh Lucky. Dengan kata lain, 900 tahun lalu, Lucky ini tidak pernah bertemu dengan 'Minana'. Hanya itu alasan yang paling logis,_ " potong Kuroi sebelum Minana selesai bicara.

' _Ada yang tidak beres._ ' Minana menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroi. Ia sadar kalau ada yang aneh dengan penjelasan Kuroi. Tapi, Minana tidak bisa membuktikan kalau apa yang Kuroi katakan adalah kebohongan. Karena Kuroi tidak memiliki _chakra_ , Minana tidak bisa tahu Kuroi berbohong atau tidak.

"NAMIKAZE MINANA!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat Minana kembali sadar. Minana memperhatikan satu per satu wajah orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Lalu, Minana tahu siapa yang meneriakkan namanya tadi. Itu adalah Raikage, A.

"BERHENTI MELAMUN DAN BERITAHU KAMI APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" bentak lagi A.

Minana melihat ke arah A lagi. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi marah di wajah A. Melihat hal itu, Minana langsung menghela napas.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya mencari penjelasan tentang kemampuan air Lucky," jawab Minana datar. "Kita kembali ke topik."

Saat Minana mengatakan hal itu, Shikaku mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian berkata, "Maaf. Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Sama. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Shikaku-san," kata Minana datar.

Kemudian, Minana mengambil gelang es yang ada di meja. Ia menunjukkan gelang es itu pada Shikaku yang sedang berdiri di belakang Tsunade.

"Apa kau tahu benda apa yang ada di tanganku?"

"Gelang es," jawab Shikaku.

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

DEG

Pertanyaan yang Minana ajukan membuat Lucky, Minato, Tunade, dan para _kage_ tersentak. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Minana menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Sejujurnya ... tidak. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya," jawab Shikaku.

Tentu saja jawaban Shikaku membuat Tsunade dan Minato sangat terkejut. Mereka tahu kalau Shikaku bukan tipe orang yang akan berbohong.

"Selain Shikaku-san, siapa lagi yang tidak bisa melihat gelang es ini? Angkat tangan!" perintah Minana.

Ternyata bukan hanya Shikaku saja yang mengangkat tangan. Ao, Temari, Shinobi yang menemani Oonoki, Mabui, Mifune, dan samurai yang menemani Mifune pun tidak bisa melihat gelang es ini. Minana menghela napas saat tahu kalau di ruangan ini ada banyak orang yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hoi, hoi, kalian serius?" tanya Oonoki tidak percaya. Walau terbuat dari es, tapi gelang itu tidak terlalu terlihat transparan.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar," terang Mifune.

" _Yappari_ ," gumam Minana seraya meletakkan kembali gelang tersebut di atas meja. "Saat pertemuan pertamaku dan Lucky di Kawa no Kuni, Lucky sempat melancarkan serangan _suiton no jutsu_ pada Chiyo-baa-san. Tapi anehnya, Chiyo-baa-san tidak melihat atau menyadari serangan tersebut. Karena hilang ingatan, sepertinya Lucky tidak sadar kalau ia menggunakan _reijutsu_. Dengan kata lain, gelang es ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi," jelas Minana.

Sebelum mereka bertanya 'apa itu _reijutsu_?', pada akhirnya, Minana menjelaskan semuanya, semua info yang berhubungan dengan _reiatsu_ , _reiryoku_ , _reijutsu_ , dan _zanpakutou_. Itu adalah informasinya yang ia dapat dari Kuroi. Sebenarnya, dalam hati, Minana malas menjelaskan hal-hal itu. Di perang nanti, informasi tentang _reiatsu_ , _reiryoku_ , _reijutsu_ , dan _zanpakutou_ adalah hal yang tidak berguna, sebab musuh tidak memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan tersebut. Dan mereka tidak bisa mengaplikasikan informasi tersebut dalam kehidupan _shinobi_. Jika ingin menjelaskan, Minana lebih memilih untuk memberitahu Lucky saja.

Lalu pada akhirnya, Minana juga memberitahu informasi tentang Lucky, Kuroi, _bount_ , karakteristik _bount_ , kemutlakan _bount_ , tiga hukum _bount_ , _Shinigami_ yang bertanggung jawab membuat _bount-bount_ tersebut —Namikaze Yukki—, dan Shinigami yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyerangan Kyuubi 16 tahun 11 bulan lalu —Aizen Sousuke. Minana juga menjelaskan tentang kemampuan _bount_ , Lucky, Kuroi, dan Namikaze Yukki secara detail. Berhubung tidak ada yang tahu informasi tentang Aizen Sousuke, Minana melewatkan topik tersebut.

Semua yang Minana katakan adalah informasi yang ia dapat sendiri di masa kini. Sehingga, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang tidak bisa disebut tindakan mengubah masa depan (berdasarkan ingatan masa depan), meski itu memang (sedikit) mengubah masa depan.

"Kusarankan untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain tentang hal ini. Pasti akan terjadi kekacauan jika orang-orang sampai tahu tentang _shinigami_ , _bount_ , _reijutsu_ , dan sebagainya," saran Minana mengingatkan.

"Ya, sepertinya kau benar," kata Gaara setuju.

Semuanya mengangguk pelan, menandakan kalau mereka setuju.

"Dan Soal Namikaze Yukki, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, sebaiknya kalian tidak mengusiknya. Yang ingin dia bunuh adalah aku. Jika kalian tidak ingin mati, jangan menganggu pekerjaannya," tambah Minana.

" _Minana-chan, setelah rapat ini selesai, bisa bicara sebentar? Berdua saja,_ " pinta Lucky dengan meniru _jutsu_ telepati.

" _Hm? Baiklah._ "

...

...

...

Setelah 8 jam, diskusi mereka akhirnya selesai. Mereka membahas semua hal, seperti membahas tentang tempat untuk menyembunyikan Hachibi dan Kyuubi, kekuatan tempur musuh, markas musuh, kekuatan tempur masing-masing desa, strategi yang dipakai, pembagian kelompok, dan lain-lain.

Setelah selesai, niatnya Minana dan Lucky ingin berbicara berdua saja, tapi Minato menghentikan mereka berdua. Minato mencegah Minana dan Lucky berkeliaran tanpa seizinnya. Karena hal itu, mau tidak mau, Minana dan Lucky mengikuti Minato ke penginapan, penginapan yang sudah di sewa Raikage untuk para _kage_ lain beserta pengawalnya. Lagipula, dalam rapat sebelumnya, para _kage_ meminta Minato untuk mengawasi Minana dan Lucky. Minana sempat menggerutu kesal saat mendengar perintah itu. Namun bagi Minato, ini adalah kesempatan untuk melindungi anggota keluarganya.

"Jadi, kalian tadi mau ngapain?" tanya Minato saat mereka sudah sampai di penginapan.

"Jika aku kasih tahu, apa Bapak Mertua akan merestui hubunganku dengan Minana-chan?" tanya Lucky dengan semangatnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Minana dan Minato mengepalkan tangan mereka. Bahkan mereka berdua sudah siap-siap untuk memukul Lucky.

"B-bercanda, bercanda."

Cepat-cepat Lucky menarik kata-kata sebelum pukulan itu dilayangkan padanya. Lalu, ekspresi cerianya perlahan menghilang ... dan diganti dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Minana-chan."

Ekspresi dan kata-katanya terdengar serius. Melihat hal itu, Minana dan Minato jadi ikut serius.

"Apakah Lucky masa depan pernah menyarankan beberapa cara untuk mengubah masa depan?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya balik Minana. Ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Lucky tanyakan. Pasalnya, mereka sudah sepakat untuk mengubah masa depan dengan cara mengikuti alur masa depan.

"Saat melihatmu datang padaku waktu itu, kau sedikit terlihat putus asa. Maksudku, yah, jika Lucky sebelumnya juga mencintai dirimu, harusnya ia memeras otaknya untuk menemukan cara menyelamatkanmu. Rasanya agak aneh jika 17 tahun lalu ia muncul tanpa mengatakan apapun," jawab Lucky.

Saat mendengar jawaban Lucky, Minana langsung menghela napas. Ekspresi seriusnya kini menghilang.

"Oh, soal itu. Sebenarnya, dia memberitahuku cara untuk mengubah masa depan. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memakai saran-sarannya," jawab Minana

"Kenapa? Memang cara apa yang dia sarankan? Apa sarannya terdengar konyol?" tanya lagi Lucky.

Spontan, Minana melirik ke arah ayahnya. Minato sadar kalai lirikan yang Minana berikan adalah sebuah kode ... kode yang berisi, 'Bisa keluar sebentar? Ini informasi berbahaya. Kau mungkin akan mati jika mendengarnya.' Namun, Minato tidak mengindahkan larangan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tou-chan juga sedikit penasaran," ujar Minato menanggapi kode yang Minana berikan.

"Tapi, ada kemungkinan 'dunia' akan membunuh Tou-chan jika Tou-chan sampai tahu! Dan lagi, Minana merasa kalau Tou-chan akan mencoba cara tersebut!"

Di masa depan, Minana akan terbunuh. Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto Masa Depan pada Naruto Masa Kini. Sejak mengetahui hal itu, Minato berusaha dengan caranya sendiri untuk mencegah hal tersebut. Minana tahu soal keberadaan Naruto Masa Depan, tapi ia tidak tahu tentang alasan kenapa Naruto Masa Depan kembali ke masa lalu. Minato meminta Tsunade, Naruto, dan Kushina untuk tidak memberitahu Minana tentang hal itu.

"Tou-chan juga sama! Kau pikir Tou-chan rela membiarkanmu mati lagi?! Tentu saja tidak! Kali ini, biarkan Tou-chan ikut membantu!"

Kata-kata Minato menyulut emosi Minana. Lalu, Minana berdiri di depan ayahnya. Karena perbedaan tinggi badannya, itu hanya membuat Minana terlihat sejajar dengan Minato yang sedang duduk.

"Ti–"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar. Kita ambil tengahnya saja. Minato akan mendengar pembicaraan kita dari luar," potong Lucky seraya meleraikan mereka.

"ITU SAMA SAJA, BAKA-LUCKY!"

Spontan Minana melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Lucky. Namun, Lucky berhasil menangkis pukulan Minana dengan mudah.

"Jadi, aku yang sebelumnya bilang apa?" tanya Lucky tanpa memperdulikan rasa kesal Minana dan keberadaan Minato.

Minana kembali melihat ke arah Minato. Saat melihat pancaran mata ayahnya, Minana menghela napas. Ia sadar kalau Minato sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya, bahkan Kushina sekalipun. Minana tahu itu karena jalan ninja kakaknya adalah warisan dari sifat keras kepala ayah mereka.

"Terserah Tou-chan!"

DUG

"Ugh..!"

Dengan perasaan kesal, tanpa memberi aba-aba, Minana melompat kepangkuan Minato dengan sekuat tenaga. Minato sedikit kesakitan karena tindakan brutal Minana. Lalu, Minana mulai bicara.

"'Lucky' pernah bilang ... hanya ada 2 cara untuk mengubah masa depan. Pertama, melenyapkan pelaku atau penyebab yang melakukannya. Lalu yang kedua, membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya a.k.a orang yang selamat... sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang ingin kau selamatkan dari takdir kematian."

Lucky menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Minana. "Hanya itu? Ternyata lebih mudah dari yang kuduga."

"Lucky bilang ... kuncinya ada 2. Pertama, jika si pelaku mati, maka tidak akan ada korban. Kedua, jika 'penyebabnya' (baca: pelaku) masih hidup, jumlah orang yang mati pada insiden itu harus sama, tidak boleh kurang," lanjut lagi Minana.

"Jadi, kenapa Minana-chan berpikir kalau kedua cara itu tidak bisa dipakai?" tanya lagi Lucky. ' _Kedua sarannya terdengar masuk akal. Jika mengikuti saran pertama, yah, dalam perang, jika pemimpin musuh berhasil dikalahkan, maka perang akan berakhir. Lalu soal saran kedua tentang menyamakan kematian ... mungkin secara tidak langsung, itu adalah alasan kenapa Shinigami Batu tidak membunuh Minato dan Kushina ... karena sudah ada 2 orang yang mengganti kematian mereka,_ ' pikir Lucky.

"Di masa depan, pelaku a.k.a Madara melakukan bunuh diri massal. Ia menggunakan suatu jutsu. Jutsu tersebut membunuh semua makhluk hidup a.k.a orang di seluruh belahan dunia, termasuk Madara sendiri. Hanya aku dan kau yang selamat dalam insiden itu," jawab Minana.

Lucky menggaruk kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Minana. Daripada dibilang jawaban, lebih tepat disebut kejadian yang terjadi di masa depan.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi, alasan kenapa cara pertama tidak bisa dipakai karena membunuh Madara bukanlah solusi untuk menyelamatkan semua orang. Jika ingin menyelamatkan semua orang, kita harus membunuh Madara sebelum ia menggunakan _jutsu_ aneh itu. Lalu, alasan kenapa cara kedua tidak bisa dipakai, karena jumlah orang yang terbunuh berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah orang yang selamat."

Minana mengangguk pelan. Alasan yang Lucky katakan sama dengan alasan yang ia pikirkan.

' _Jadi itu masa depan yang dialami Minana? Sangat berbeda dengan masa depan yang dialami Naruto,_ ' batin Minato.

" _Arigatou_ , Minana-chan." Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Lucky mengelus pelan kepala Minana.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, _dattebane_!"

"Setelah mengetahui saran dari Lucky sebelumnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minato pada Lucky.

"Tidak ada. Itu hanya untuk bahan referensi saja. Karena hilang ingatan, mau tidak mau aku harus mengumpulkan informasi lebih banyak agar bisa mengubah masa depan ke arah yang kuinginkan," jawab Lucky percaya diri. "Itu sebabnya aku mengajukan diri untuk tetap di markas selama perang berlangsung. Jika aku di markas, aku akan tahu semua informasi yang ada di medan perang. Dan aku akan langsung tahu duluan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu di perang nanti, Minana-chan."

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula, kau akan dimasukkan ke tim sensorik bersama Ao untuk 'mengawasi' keadaan medan perang. Jika kau berada di markas, kau akan tahu duluan jika aku berada dalam bahaya."

* * *

 **-Di Tempat Tim Orochimaru-**

 _Kagebunshin_ Minana, _kagebunshin_ Lucky, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Orochimaru. Mereka masih mencari sisa-sisa DNA Orochimaru di beberapa markas rahasia Orochimaru. Namun setelah pergi ke beberapa tempat, DNA itu belum ketemu juga.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyerah mencarinya, Orochimaru-sama," saran _kagebunshin_ Lucky setelah memeriksa tempat ini.

Walau memanggil Orochimaru dengan kata '–sama', bukan berarti Lucky menghormati Orochimaru atau semacamnya. Itu adalah cara Lucky untuk mengejek Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Lucky. Ia masih sibuk berpikir. ' _Padahal dulu aku sering melakukan eksperimen pada diriku sendiri. Harusnya masih ada beberapa sampel DNA-ku. Aku menyimpannya di tempat yang tidak diketahui Kabuto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ '

"Apa itu artinya, kita harus mulai mencari Kabuto? Tapi, di mana dia? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ -nya. Bahkan jika ia berada sangat jauh sekalipun, seharusnya aku masih bisa merasakannya walau samar-samar," kata Karin.

"Sepertinya, _Shinigami_ itu sudah menghancurkan semua sampel DNA-mu yang ada di semua markas rahasiamu, Orochimaru. Hmph, dia memaksa kita pergi ke tempat Kabuto, ya?" gumam Minana.

" _Shinigami_? Maksudmu Dewa Kematian?" Suigetsu menepuk jidatnya saat mendengar kata-kata Minana. "Pertama hantu, sekarang _shinigami_. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dunia ini?" gumam Suigetsu tidak semangat.

"Jika ada hantu, bukankah wajar bila ada _shinigami_?" kata Juugo mencoba meyakinkan.

"Fuuhh, wajar saja jika hantu dan sejenisnya dianggap sebagai rumor atau cerita rakyat. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya. Bahkan jika ada yang pernah melihat, tetap tidak akan ada yang percaya karena keberadaan mereka tidak bisa dilacak dengan _chakra_ ," ujar Karin menjelaskan.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo langsung percaya dengan ucapan Minana tentang keberadaan _shinigami_.

" _Lucky, apa kau bisa mencari keberadaannya?_ " tanya Minana dengan _jutsu_ telepati.

Saat mencari keberadaan seseorang, yang Lucky rasakan bukanlah _chakra_ , melainkan pancaran kekuatan roh orang tersebut — _reiatsu_.

" _Tidak, tidak bisa. Sepertinya ia dilindungi oleh kekkai. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia berada di tempat yang tidak ada airnya,_ " jawab Lucky.

" _Eh? Jadi, kau bisa tahu keberadaan seseorang jika ia berada di dekat air?_ " tanya Minana sedikit terkejut. " _Kalau begitu, harusnya kau bisa menemukan keberadaan Kabuto dan Madara. Mereka kan makhluk hidup. Mereka pasti butuh minum,_ " lanjut Minana masih menggunakan _jutsu_ telepati.

Lucky _sweat drop_ saat mendengar kata-kata Minana yang kelewat polos. " _Err, Minana-chan. Segelas air tidak akan bisa membuatku tahu keberadaan mereka. Yah, dengan menggabungkan penglihatan mata iblis dan karakteristik tubuhku, saat menyentuh air, aku bisa memindahkan sedikit kesadaran dan beberapa panca indraku, sehingga aku bisa 'melihat' keadaan di sekitar air tersebut. Tapi, jika ingin melakukan pencarian jarak jauh seperti itu, maka jumlah air di tempat itu harus berbanding lurus dengan jarak keberadaanku. Singkatnya, dari sini, aku hanya bisa melihat keadaan di sekitar sungai, danau, atau laut,_ " jelas Lucky panjang lebar.

Karakteristik tubuh Lucky adalah tubuh air. Sama halnya dengan Kuroi, saat Lucky menggabungkan penglihatan mata iblis dan karakteristik tubuhnya, ia bisa 'melihat' dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain, gelang es yang Lucky buat sebelumnya, bisa dipakai sebagai 'kamera keamanan' di medan perang. Karena Lucky —tidak sengaja— memasukkan kekuatan rohnya saat membuat gelang es tersebut, Lucky bisa memindahkan sedikit kesadaran dan beberapa panca indranya ke gelang tersebut, meskipun posisi Lucky cukup jauh dan kandungan air di gelang itu hanya sedikit.

"Orochimaru-sama, berhubung kita ada di Hi no Kuni, bolehkah kita mampir ke suatu tempat? Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui," pinta _kagebunshin_ Lucky pada Orochimaru.

"Siapa?"

"Salah satu zombie dari Akatsuki ... Hidan."

...

...

...

Tidak perlu butuh waktu lama, tim Orochimaru sampai di tempat yang Lucky maksud. Jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat persembunyian Orochimaru sebelumnya. Ini adalah hutan dimana Hidan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Shikamaru. Setelah mereka datang, harusnya para binatang di hutan ini akan menyerang mereka, menyerang siapapun yang bukan berasal dari Hi no Kuni. Tapi berkat Juugo, hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Juugo meminta para binatang di hutan ini tidak mengganggu mereka.

"Untuk berurusan dengan makhluk rendah ini, akan lebih baik jika Lucky asli yang 'menjinakkannya'. Jadi, aku akan melapor dulu."

BOFF

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, _kagebunshin_ Lucky menghilang. Dengan begitu, semua pengalaman dan ingatan _kagebunshin_ Lucky akan kembali ke Lucky yang asli.

"Jadi dia serius ingin mengajak Hidan, huh?" tanya Orochimaru sedikit tidak percaya.

Saat membawa Juugo pergi, Lucky sempat bilang untuk membawa 'manusia abadi' lain. Namun Orochimaru dan semuanya sedikit terkejut karena Lucky serius mau membawanya.

"Sepertinya alasannya bukan hanya itu. Lagipula Juugo belum 'menggila' sejak kita bawa keluar. Yah, bukan berarti aku ingin dia mengamuk, _dattebane_. Maksudku, jika kelompok ini diisi oleh orang-orang kuat, maka Juugo tidak perlu khawatir akan membunuh orang lagi. Dan disaat yang sama, itu akan menambah kekuatan tempur kami. Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, fufufu!" jawab Minana dan diakhiri dengan senyum jahat.

Satu detik kemudian, Lucky yang asli muncul di hadapan mereka. Dengan _hiraishin level_ 4 yang ia tiru, Lucky sampai di sini dalam sekejap.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Lucky dengan semangatnya. ' _Akhirnya bisa lepas dari bapak mertua._ '

"Dalam sudut pandangku, tidak selama itu," jawab Karin jutek.

Saat menyembuhkan lukanya dulu, Karin sempat punya rasa dengan Lucky. Tapi, perasaan suka itu mulai memudar. Setiap menit, Lucky selalu menjahili orang-orang di kelompok ini, termasuk Karin sendiri. Jika ... Jika di masa depan mereka menikah, Karin sadar, kalau ia tidak akan tahan dengan sifat Lucky yang seperti itu.

"Yosh..."

Lucky meregangkan tangannya. Kemudian, ia membuat sekop dengan elemen es. Minana _sweat drop_ saat melihat Lucky mulai menggali.

"Kau serius mau menggali dengan cara manual?" tanya Minana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Setengah _chakra_ -ku sudah dipakai untuk memakai _hiraishin_ tadi," jawab Lucky tidak semangat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lucky sudah menggali cukup dalam. Mungkin sekitar setengah meter lagi hingga mencapai Hidan. Lucky tidak menggalinya sendirian. Diantara semuanya, hanya Juugo yang ikut membantu. Suigetsu dan Karin sudah jelas tidak akan membantunya. Apalagi Orochimaru. Lalu saat _kagebunshin_ Minana ingin membantu, Lucky langsung melarangnya.

Potongan tangan dan kaki Hidan mulai terlihat. Begitu semua bagian tubuhnya terlihat, Lucky dan Juugo mengambil dan melempar semua bagian tubuh Hidan ke permukaan, termasuk melempar kepala Hidan. Setelah melempar semua bagian tubuh Hidan, mereka berdua keluar dari lubang.

"Aduh!" rintihan Hidan saat kepalanya mendarat. "Apa sekarang sudah pagi?" gumam Hidan sedikit mengigau.

"Hiii~!" Spontan Karin bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Suigetsu. Ia sedikit ketakutan saat melihat Hidan yang masih bisa bicara meski kepalanya sudah putus. Karin sampai lupa kalau ia punya perasaan benci pada Suigetsu.

"Tidak. Matahari baru saja terbenam," kata Lucky membalas gumaman Hidan.

Mendengar suara Lucky, spontan Hidan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Akhirnya datang juga bantuanku! Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sialan?!"

" **Maaf saja! Tapi aku bukan anggota Akatsuki lagi! Jadi, kalau kau mau aku menyatukan tubuhmu, kau harus mau bekerja di bawah pengawasanku!** " jawab Lucky dengan memberi penekanan di setiap katanya.

"HAH?!"teriak Hidan terkejut.

"Bahkan setelah di kubur, sikap buruknya tidak hilang," gumam _kagebunshin_ Minana saat melihat Hidan. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Minana bertemu dengan Hidan secara langsung.

Seluruh potongan tubuh Hidan, penuh dengan debu, tanah, dan kotoran. Namun anehnya, tidak ada debu, tanah, atau kotoran di bagian tubuh yang terluka. Lukanya belum terkontaminasi.

"Hah?! Apa itu?! Kenapa ada suara bocah di sini?! Lucky, jadi kau tidak datang sendiri?!" tanya Hidan bertubi-tubi. Dari posisi kepalanya, Hidan tidak bisa melihat siapapun kecuali Lucky. Yang lainnya berada di sudut mati penglihatan Hidan.

"Kau tetap energik seperti biasanya, ya?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucky mendekati Hidan. Lalu, ia mulai 'menyatukan' tubuh Hidan dengan _kidō_. Saat 'disatukan', Hidan hanya diam saja. Lima belas menit kemudian, Lucky selesai menyatukan semua bagian tubuh Hidan. Tidak ada bekas luka atau jahitan di tubuh Hidan. Tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau tubuh Hidan pernah terpotong-potong.

Setelah sembuh, Hidan langsung berdiri. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seperti dugaannya, di sini tidak hanya ada Lucky, ada beberapa orang asing yang tidak ia kenal, kecuali satu orang.

"Ada Orochimaru? Apa aku sedang mengigau?" gumam Hidan yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Namun pada akhirnya, Hidan mengabaikan keberadaan Orochimaru. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Lucky.

"Aku tadi tidak bilang 'iya', kan ... LUCKY?!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hidan langsung berlari ke arah Lucky. Ia menyerang Lucky, walau tanpa senjata di tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Lucky menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Satu detik kemudian, ia muncul di depan Hidan. Lalu, Lucky memasukkan tangan kanannya ke mulut Hidan.

"Aku tahu itu, Cerewet! Itu sebabnya aku tetap menyembuhkanmu! Aku agak kasihan saja melihatmu dikubur hidup-hidup! Pasti tidak enak kan dikubur hidup-hidup selamanya?!" ledek Lucky.

Hidan menggeram saat mendengar kata-kata Lucky. Sangking marahnya, Hidan menggigit jari-jari Lucky yang ada di mulutnya. Hidan menggigitnya dengan kuat, bahkan sampai jari Lucky mengeluarkan banyak darah. Diantara semua anggota Akatsuki, Hidanlah yang tempramennya paling buruk.

"Hombong hekhali khau, Hialan (baca: sombong sekali kau Sialan)!" umpat Hidan yang masih mengigit jari-jari Lucky.

Lucky menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Setelah berhasil lepas, Lucky melompat mundur. Tanpa memperdulikan jari-jari di tangan kanannya, Lucky tetap fokus pada Hidan. Tubuh Hidan sekarang berubah menjadi hitam dan sedikit warna putih yang terlihat seperti tulang. Itu artinya, Hidan mulai mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

"Khukhukhu..."

Karena matahari mulai terbenam, dan mereka berada di tengah hutan, suara tawa Hidan yang pelan ... terdengar seperti suara burung hantu.

"Berisik. Seram, _dattebane_ ," gumam Lucky yang meniru kata-kata Minana.

DUAK

Satu detik kemudian, dengan mengendalikan darah dalam tubuh Hidan, Lucky menghantamnya ke tanah. Hidan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Tubuhnya seperti tertarik ke bawah.

' _A-ada apa dengan tubuhku?!_ ' batin Hidan.

"Lucky! Kau tidak meminum obatnya?!" omel _kagebunshin_ Minana saat tahu Lucky menggunakan kemutlakan darah.

"B-bukan begitu, Minana-chan. Saat di tengah rapat tadi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk meminumnya. Tapi, sepertinya efeknya mulai berkurang. Yang awalnya 12 jam (baca: sehari 2x), sekarang menjadi 6 jam," jelas Lucky.

Begitu Hidan menelan darah Lucky, nasibnya sudah dipastikan. Sekeras apapun Hidan berusaha, ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Lucky. Jika Hidan mencoba kabur, darah Lucky yang ada di dalam tubuh Hidan akan memberitahu keberadaan lokasinya. Kemutlakan yang Hidan pelajari dari Dewa Jashin (baca: orang tuanya), itu tidak akan berguna untuk melawan kemutlakan Lucky. Cepat atau lambat, Hidan harus menyerah.

* * *

 **-Di Suatu Tempat-**

 **-Yukki's POV-**

Rambut hitam, mata merah, alis gondrong (?), dan memakai pakaian ANBU Konoha. Itu adalah penampilan yang kupakai sekarang. Dengan memakai nama Nueno, aku menyamar menjadi _shinobi_ yang mengkhianati desanya, Konoha. Latar belakang Nueno yang sekarang adalah memalsukan kematian saat insiden Kyuubi, bersembunyi di suatu tempat selama beberapa tahun, hingga akhirnya melakukan kontak dengan Akatsuki untuk menyulut perang.

Madara sekarang berada di bawah kendaliku. Dengan kata lain, aku mengendalikan tindakan Akatsuki dari balik bayang Madara. Anggota resmi Akatsuki yang masih tersisa adalah Zetsu dan Edo Tensei Obito a.k.a Kabuto. Zetsu sudah jelas akan mengikuti perintah Madara. Tapi Kabuto? Yah, untung saja dia langsung menurut saat Madara bilang akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan Akatsuki. Tentu saja ada alasan tersembunyi kenapa Kabuto langsung menuruti Madara begitu saja. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan niat tersembunyinya itu.

Beberapa hari lalu, sebagai orang yang mengendalikan Madara, aku memberikan tugas pertama padanya, yaitu membunuh seseorang yang sudah mengkhianati Akatsuki, Lucky. Kubilang pada Madara ... untuk memancing Lucky keluar, gunakan satu Zetsu putih untuk menyelinap di pertemuan lima _kage_. Ia menuruti semua yang kukatakan.

'Tidak ada korban yang jatuh di pertemuan lima _kage_.' Ya, melihat siapa saja yang datang ke pertemuan lima _kage_ , itu memang benar. Karena tidak ada korban, harusnya aku tidak perlu menyuruh Madara dan satu _bunshin_ Zetsu putih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna —seperti membunuh Lucky—, tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

Kenapa?

Tidak ada alasan lain. Alasannya sudah jelas, yaitu untuk membersihkan nama Lucky. Jika Madara menyerang Lucky, maka semuanya akan percaya kalau Lucky sudah keluar dari Akatsuki.

Dalam kejadian itu, ada satu hal yang membuatku harus turun tangan, yaitu saat Lucky membunuh Zetsu putih. Struktur tubuh Zetsu putih adalah tanaman. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi tetap saja. Di dalamnya, Zetsu putih tetaplah manusia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Lucky di _reset_ karena membunuh manusia. Jadi, sesaat sebelum pedang es Lucky menancap di kepala Zetsu putih, aku mengeluarkan roh yang ada di dalam Zetsu putih dengan menggunakan _gokon_ _tekkou_. _Gokon tekkou_ adalah sarung tangan yang digunakan _shinigami_ untuk mengeluarkan roh dari dalam tubuh seseorang. Dengan begini, Lucky tidak akan hilang ingatan a.k.a di _reset_. Di saat yang sama, Zetsu putih asli akan menganggap kalau kematian salah satu _bunshin_ -nya adalah karena Lucky. Kuharap di perang nanti, Lucky tidak ikut untuk membantai Zetsu putih. Lain ceritanya jika ia mau membantai para edo tensei, karena edo tensei tidak bisa dibunuh.

Lalu sekarang ... aku meminta Madara untuk menyuruh Kabuto memperkuat Zetsu putih. Kabuto langsung menurutinya. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan di masa depan. Di masa sebelumnya, Kabuto memperkuat Zetsu putih setelah menculik Yamato.

"Membunuh pengkhianat Akatsuki, mengacaukan pertemuan lima _kage_ , dan memperkuat 100.000 Zetsu putih. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau incar?" tanya Madara heran.

Sudah 4 hari sejak aku menghidupkannya. Mungkin hal paling membingungkan bagi Madara adalah saat aku (Madara) menyuruh Kabuto untuk memperkuat Zetsu putih. Kupikir wajar saja ia bingung. Dengan memperkuat Zetsu putih, itu sama saja dengan memperkuat pasukan tempurnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kubunuh. Tapi, untuk memancingnya keluar, aku membutuhkan keberadaanmu. Dengan hidupnya dirimu dan terciptanya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, aku yakin sekali dia akan muncul," jawabku dingin dan penuh keyakinan.

Tidak ada bagian yang bohong. Semua yang kukatakan adalah benar. Alasanku melakukan semua ini bukan hanya untuk menyamakan alur takdir saja, tapi ini semua demi menyelesaikan semua urusanku. Misi dan semua janjiku pada mereka ... akan kuselesaikan semuanya di perang ini.

Kuharap Kakek Gunung (baca: Yama-jii a.k.a Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, kapten divisi 1 pasukan _gotei_ 13) menunda penghancuran Dunia Shinobi selama aku masih ada di sini. Sebelumnya [di _chapter_ 7], Kakek Gunung bilang kalau 'dunia ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan'. Itu artinya, ia berpikir untuk menghancurkan dunia ini.

Begitu aku mengalami kekalahan pertamaku di dimensi ini, Dunia Shinobi a.k.a dimensi ini langsung masuk dalam _danger list_. Tidak heran jika dimensi ini langsung masuk dalam _danger list_. Saat menyelidiki dimensi ini, aku, yang saat itu hanya bisa memanipulasi waktu dan ingatan, dikalahkankan oleh seseorang yang tinggal di dimensi ini. 'Daftar bahaya' adalah dimensi yang dianggap sebagai tempat yang berbahaya. Jika orang-orang di dimensi itu dapat mengancam keseimbangan di Soul Society, maka status dimensi itu akan berubah menjadi _dark list_. _Dark list_ adalah dimensi yang harus dimusnahkan, baik orang-orangnya, maupun hewan dan tumbuhan di dimensi ini.

Lalu sekarang, dengan tidak seimbangnya jumlah yang hidup dengan jumlah yang mati, keseimbangan dunia manusia dan dunia roh jadi semakin kacau. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang di dimensi ini dimusnahkan begitu saja. Dengan rusaknya _denreishiki_ -ku (baca: telepon genggam) dan diriku yang belum menjawab perintah Kakek Gunung, aku bermaksud untuk mengulur waktu. Jika dalam perang ini aku bisa membunuh 'orang itu', kemudian membawa 'rohnya' ke Kakek Gunung, maka dimensi ini akan dicoret dari _dark list_.

Tidak.

Jika rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar, dimensi ini akan 'dicoret' dalam _list_ manapun yang ada di Soul Society. Dengan begitu, keturunanku yang tersisa bisa hidup dengan tenang.

 **-End of Yukki's POV-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Chapter**_ **18 ...** _ **done**_ **. Yo, Reader-san, apa kabar? Apa yang Reader-san rasakan setelah membaca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa kalian menyukainya? Apa alurnya terlalu lambat?**

 **Tadinya Kuroki mau buat** _ **chapter**_ **ini sebagai awal mulainya perang. Tapi setelah nonton ulang Naruto, Kuroki sadar kalau itu tidak mungkin. Setelah nonton ulang, Kuroki baru sadar kalau ada hal-hal yang masih belum dijelaskan -_-**

 **Jika ada bagian di** ** _chapter_** **ini yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja.**  
 **Jika ada bagian yang salah atau semacamnya dalam cerita ff ini, silahkan katakan saja.  
Silahkan bilang juga jika ada ****_typo_** **,** ** _miss typo_** **, dan** ** _autocorrect_** **yang terlalu pintar (?).**  
 **Lalu silahkan katakan juga jika kalian ada kritik dan saran untuk Kuroki.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini sampai sekarang. Sampai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***

 **Oh, iya, tambahan. Sepertinya Kuroki akan** _ **hiatus**_ **lagi. Lagi-lagi dunia nyata menghunuskan pisaunya (?) ke leher Kuroki. Jadi nggak tahu bisa** _ **update**_ **kapan -_-  
Tapi kalau udah selesai diketik, nanti akan langsung Kuroki _update_ seperti biasanya :3**


	19. Chapter 19: Kepercayaan

Tsunade, Shikaku, Minato, dan Minana kembali ke Konoha. Ada 2 alasan. Salah satunya adalah mengirim Naruto ke suatu tempat guna menyembunyikannya. Sama seperti di masa depan. Demi menipu Naruto sendiri, Tsunade menggunakan misi rank-S dan ramalan pertapa katak tentang 'seekor gurita akan membantu Naruto' untuk membuatnya pergi ke tempat yang telah di tentukan. Lalu, _shinobi_ yang mengawal Naruto adalah Yamato, Might Guy, dan Yamashiro Aoba. Mereka berempat pergi melalui jalur laut.

Beberapa jam setelah kepergian Naruto, semua _shinobi_ di Konoha mulai pergi ke Kumogakure, termasuk Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Sedangkan anak perempuan mereka, Namikaze Minana, tetap tinggal di rumah. Atau ... itulah yang dipikirkan sang ibu.

Bagi _shinobi_ yang memiliki kecepatan rata-rata, biasanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 hari untuk sampai ke Kaminari no Kuni jika melalui jalur darat. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tim Naruto yang memakai jalur laut. Dengan mempertimbangkan angin laut, tim Naruto akan sampai dalam waktu sekitar 2 hari juga.

* * *

 **..**

 _ **Rated**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: OC,** _ **Death Character**_ **, Naruto/Bleach** _ **Fusion**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 _ **Main Chara**_ **: Namikaze Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Namikaze Naruto**

 **Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Kepercayaan**

.

 **-Pesisir Pantai Kaminari no Kuni-**

Terdapat dua figur yang sedang duduk di bibir pantai. Dengan _mokuton no jutsu_ yang ia tiru, mereka bisa duduk tanpa khawatir kulit akan terbakar sinar matahari. Dua figur itu adalah seorang pria dewasa dan satu gadis kecil. Sang pria memiliki ciri berambut kuning seperti durian, mata biru; memakai pakaian jounin khas Desa Konoha, gelang es di tangan kanan, dan _hitai-ate_ lambang "忍" di kepala. Sedangkan gadis kecil di sebelahnya memiliki ciri berambut merah pendek, mata biru; memakai jaket hitam, celana panjang hitam, gelang es di tangan kanan, dan _hitai-ate_ lambang Desa Konoha di syal hitamnya. Keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah pondok sambil menikmati pemandangan laut. Walau penampilan fisik mereka terlihat berbeda, tapi mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak ... Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Minana.

"Apa harus sejauh ini agar tidak bertemu Kushina?" tanya Minato tanpa memalingkan pandangannya pada laut.

"Tentu saja, _dattebane_! Bisa gawat kalau Kaa-chan melihat Minana ada di sini!" jawab Minana sedikit panik.

Walau ia adalah seorang ayah, tapi Minato tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat mendengar keputusan anaknya. Di keluarga Namikaze sendiri, hanya Minato yang tahu bahwa anak perempuannya adalah Minana yang dikenal sebagai _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri no_ Konoha. Dengan kata lain, anaknya yang datang dari masa depan. Baik Minato maupun Minana ... tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sanggup mengatakan kebenarannya pada anggota keluarga yang lain.

' _Maksudku, kenapa harus sejauh ini?_ ' tanya Minato dalam hati. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak mengatakannya. Minato tahu kalau pertanyaan itu akan dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama. "Oh, iya, Minana. Kenapa kau tidak memakai ini?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk hitai-ate yang yang ada di kepalanya.

Satu-satunya perbedaan antara _hitai-ate_ yang biasa Minato pakai dengan yang sekarang adalah terletak pada lambangnya. Dalam perang ini, semua _shinobi_ diberi _hitai-ate_ berlambang "忍", yang memiliki makna " _shinobi_ ". Salah satu alasan kenapa mereka membuat _hitai-ate_ seperti itu, karena di perang ini, tidak ada yang namanya Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo. Di sini, semuanya adalah _shinobi_ , harga diri dan jiwa sebagai _shinobi_ itu sendiri.

"Malas. Berbeda dengan kalian semua, _hitai-ate_ Minana di pasang di syal. Minana malas pasang-copotnya. Nanti syalnya jadi jelek karena ada banyak bekas jahitan. Atau yang paling parah, rusak," jawab Minana. "Dan lagi, di masa sebelumnya, Minana juga tidak memakai ' _hitai-ate shinobi_ ' ini. Yah, waktu itu, daripada dibuang, jadi Minana kasih saja ke Lucky, meski pada akhirnya Lucky juga tidak memakainya," tambah Minana.

Di masa sebelumnya, Lucky dikenal sebagai 'makhluk _kuchiyose_ yang abadi', makhluk _kuchiyose_ yang suka berbaur dengan manusia. Dengan kata lain, di masa sebelumnya, dia hanya dianggap hewan pemanggil. Karena keabadiannya itu, tidak ada yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai manusia, kecuali Minato, Kushina, Minana, Naruto, dan Hiruzen. Itu sebabnya, di masa sebelumnya, Lucky tidak mendapatkan ' _hitai-ate shinobi_ ' seperti yang lainnya. Juga, saat perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4, Minana dan Lucky sebelumnya tidak memakai rompi _chuunin_ / _jounin_ seperti yang lainnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Minana, Minato langsung mengambil syal hitam yang dipakai Minana, serta mengambil ' _hitai-ate shinobi_ ' di kantung _shuriken_ Minana.

"Oh, begitu," kata Minato setelah mengambil 2 barang tersebut

"Aahh, Tou-chan!" Minana mencoba mengambilnya lagi, tapi tidak sampai karena perbedaan panjang tangan.

Pada akhirnya, Minana menyerah untuk mengambil syalnya. Melihat Minana menyerah, Minato mengeluarkan alat jahit. Entah darimana alat jahit itu muncul.

"Bilang saja tidak bisa menjahitnya," celetuk Minato yang mulai 'membedah' syal Minana.

JLEB

Seperti ada pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Minana berusaha agar ekspresi di wajahnya tidak berubah, ekspresi biasa saja.

"Bukankah tadi sudah Minana bilang kalau–"

"Tou-chan tahu kalau 'Minana' tidak bisa memasak dan menjahit. Lagipula, satu-satunya pekerjaan perempuan yang bisa kamu lakukan hanyalah bersih-bersih, kan?"

JLEB JLEB

Lagi, kata-kata yang menusuk sampai ke hulu hati. Pasalnya, itu memang benar. Karena tidak bisa membantah dan menyembunyikannya lagi, Minana langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Tou-chan tahu itu dari Lucky," tambah Minato.

Mendengar hal itu, spontan Minana mengepalkan tangannya. ' _Dasar mulut ember!_ '

Melihat Minana yang pundung di pojokan, sambil tersenyum, Minato 'memberi tangan' pada Minana. Tanda yang diberikan Minato adalah, 'sini tou-chan ajarkan caranya menjahit'. Menyadari hal itu, Minana langsung berlari menuju Minato dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Karena dulu tinggal sendiri, jadi Tou-chan cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan menjahit Tou-chan," kata Minato saat Minana sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Dulu, karena selalu sibuk dengan tugas _hokage_ , Minato hanya bisa menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama, serta saat hari ulang tahun anggota keluarganya. Jika anaknya latihan, ia hanya memberi tips saja. Sang ayah mengajarinya sesuatu secara langsung seperti jni, bagi semua Minana, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pengalaman ini. Walau hanya mengajari cara menjahit, kebersamaan yang mereka lakukan sekarang, mungkin ini akan menjadi kebersamaan mereka yang pertama dan terakhir.

" _Apa? Apa? Jadi Minana-chan tidak bisa memasak?_ "

Minana hampir menusuk jarinya sendiri saat mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya. Tidak hanya dalam kepala Minana, Minato juga mendengar suara tersebut. Itu adalah suara Lucky.

' _Dasar penguntit!_ ' umpat Minana dalam hati.

Dari kata-kata Lucky, sudah jelas kalau ia mendengar percakapan Minana dan Minato tadi. Karena gelang es yang Minana dan Minato pakai, Lucky bisa memindahkan beberapa pancaindranya. Namun, Minana dan Minato sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Lucky akan memakai kemampuannya sekarang. Padahal perang belum dimulai.

" _Kalau begitu, selagi perang belum mulai, aku akan baca semua buku resep yang ada di dunia! Jadi setelah perang selesai, aku bisa mengajari Minana-chan cara memasak!_ " seru Lucky semangat.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk itu, sebaiknya kau pakai untuk memikirkan cara agar kita bisa memenangkan perang ini," komen Minana _sweat drop_.

Minana tidak membalasnya dengan _jutsu_ telepati. Meski begitu, ia yakin kalau Lucky akan tetap mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, Minana melanjutkan acara belajar menjahitnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Lucky masa depan tidak mengajarimu cara memasak, menjahit, atau semacamnya?" tanya Minato sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak. Lucky bilang, 'Minana-chan tidak perlu khawatir soal memasak atau semacamnya. Lagipula aku akan selalu ada di sisi Minana-chan. Aku kan abadi.' Begitulah katanya," jawab Minana.

Tanpa merasa khawatir, Minana memberitahu informasi tentang Lucky masa depan. Bagi Minana, itu hanyalah informasi tentang kepribadian seseorang. Itu bukanlah informasi kejadian masa depan yang dapat menyebabkan perubahan alur masa depan secara drastis.

" _Ah, benar juga. Aku kan abadi. Aku tidak perlu mengajari Minana-chan memasak. Lagipula, aku akan selalu berada di sisi Minana-chan,_ " kata Lucky meniru kata-kata Lucky sebelumnya.

"Hanya karena kau mencintainya, bukan berarti kau boleh memanjakannya, Lucky. Fuuh..." komen Minato saat mendengar kata-kata Lucky.

" _Oh, begitu, ya?_ " balas Lucky seperti tidak peduli.

Minato _sweat drop_ saat mendengar balasan Lucky. "Apa semua Lucky itu selalu begini, ya? Satu Lucky saja sudah membuatku lelah. Bagaimana jika semua Lucky Masa Depan ada di sini?"

"Mungkin Tou-chan akan cepat tua karena marah-marah terus," balas Minana.

Sejak penyerangan Kyuubi dulu, penampilan Minato tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tidak ada keriput di wajahnya, meski beberapa tahun lagi usianya akan menyentuh kepala 4. Tidak hanya Minato. Di keluarga Namikaze sendiri, semua anggotanya mewarisi 'gen awet muda'. Tidak peduli berapa umur mereka nanti, penampilan mereka berempat akan tetap seperti orang berusia 24 tahun.

"Aku tidak tahu soal Lucky yang lain, tapi menurut Minana, Lucky yang ini jauh lebih baik dari Lucky yang datang bersama Minana (5). Lucky Masa Depan ... maksudku Lucky (5) itu sangat pasif. Yah, meski 'mulut' Lucky (5) jauh lebih parah dari Lucky kita, tapi Lucky (5) sedikit ... memasang jarak. Ia menyembunyikan perasaannya, menahan diri agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan manusia, dan selalu memasang senyum. Saat kupikir 'aku' tahu tentang Lucky (5), kenyataannya 'aku' tidak tahu apapun. Bahkan saat ia meninggalkan pesan ' _I love you full_ ', Minana (5) pikir, Lucky (5) ingin membuat kejahilan yang terakhir agar 'aku' tidak sedih. Karena sikap pasif dan sifat jahilnya itu, 'aku' sampai tidak sadar kalau Lucky (5) benar-benar mencintaiku." Saat mengatakannya, mata Minana berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis.

Minana dan semuanya (baca: para kage, Mifune, Minato, Lucky, Shikaku, dsb) sepakat untuk menggunakan "(5)" untuk membedakan Minana Masa Kini dengan Minana Masa Depan. Karena Lucky yang Minana temui menyuruhnya memakai "(5)" sebagai pembeda [ _note_ : di _chapter_ 10], jadi Minana memakai "(5)" juga, mengingat mereka berasal dari masa depan yang sama.

" _Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Minana-chan. Wajar saja aku yang sebelumnya bersikap pasif dan menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Minana (5). Mau bagaimanapun, 'kami' (baca: Lucky) adalah manusia buatan. Berbeda denganku, dia tidak pernah hilang ingatan. Dia tahu betul dampak dari setiap tindakan yang diambil. Saat bersama Minana (5), dia pasti menahan perasaannya dengan selalu berpikir, 'Memangnya aku pantas hidup bersamanya? Aku ini hanya manusia buatan. Kenyataannya, aku hanyalah benda. Selama aku bukan manusia, aku tidak pantas hidup bersamanya.' Ia terus menyembunyikan dan menahan perasaannya ... sambil terus berakting seperti makhluk kuchiyose yang peduli pada tuannya,_ " kata Lucky. Caranya berbicara seperti mengerti pola pikir Lucky (5).

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Lucky, Minana mengusap matanya agar air matanya tidak keluar. Seperti kata Lucky, ia tidak perlu memikirkannya. Jika harus merasa bersalah, Minana (5)-lah yang seharusnya merasa bersalah, bukan dirinya. Lagipula, secara logika, Minana belum pernah hidup bersama dengan Lucky (5).

"Apa kau juga berpikir sepertinya, Lucky? Berpikir bahwa kau tidak pantas untukku hanya karena kau adalah _bount_?" tanya Minana.

"..."

Sambil mengobrol, tidak terasa jahitan mereka sudah selesai. Syal hitam dengan _hitai-ate_ lambang "忍". Begitu selesai, Minana segera memakainya. Ada perasaan senang saat ia mengalungkan syal hitam itu ke lehernya.

Tiga menit telah berlalu. Lucky masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Minana. Itu artinya, Lucky benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Walau tidak memakai _jutsu_ telepati saat mengatakannya, tapi Minana tahu kalau Lucky mendengar pertanyaannya.

' _A-apa pertanyaanku menyinggungnya?_ ' pikir Minana.

"Kau bisa merasakan senang, sedih, marah, kesal, dan sakit. Kau tumbuh dan bernapas. Kau juga punya perasaan, hobi, dan mulut yang kotor. Dilihat darimanapun, Kau itu manusia. Benda tidak akan bisa melakukan semua itu," kata Minato mencoba mengembalikan atmosfir disekitar mereka 'bertiga'.

" _Rasanya terdengar aneh kalau Kau yang bilang, Minato._ "

Akhirnya Lucky kembali bicara. Namun, Minato mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar kata-kata Lucky. Sekalinya bicara, ia berhasil memancing emosi Minato.

"Kau ini..! Kalau Kau tidak bersikap sopan padaku dan Kushina, aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Minana!" ancam Minato.

" _Hai'! Sumimasen, Otou-sama!_ " kata Lucky meminta maaf. Nada bicaranya berubah 180 derajat.

" **Tentu saja Kau harus menunggunya sampai berumur 20 tahun, Sialan! Awas saja kalau aku melihatmu 'macam-macam' pada putriku! Akan hancurkan Kau dengan** _ **rasen senkou chou rinbukou sanshiki**_ **-ku!** " ancam lagi Minato. Kali ini, ia memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

" **Tou-chan, akan kuhajar Kau jika menyebut nama** _ **jutsu**_ **itu lagi!** " ancam Minana sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"E-eh?" Minato sedikit terkejut saat Minana mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Itu menggelikan, Tou-chan! Sangat menggelikan, _dattebane_!" geram Minana menjelaskan alasannya. "Membayangkan Minana (5) mendengar nama _jutsu_ itu sampai tiga kali, hebat juga dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencincangmu jadi gumpalan kertas!"

 _Rasen senkou chou rinbukou sanshiki_. Minana sendiri tidak tahu itu _jutsu_ seperti apa. Tidak pernah sekalipun ayahnya menunjukkan teknik itu padanya, temasuk pada Minana (5) sendiri. Di masa sebelumnya, saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Minato tidak sempat menunjukkan _jutsu_ tersebut, meski sudah bilang sampai 3x akan menghentikan Obito dengan _jutsu_ tersebut.

" _Mau ketawa, tapi takut dicoret dari daftar calon menantu._ "

Minato tambah _sweat drop_ saat mendengar kata-kata Lucky. ' _Bahkan Lucky juga..! Uhh, mereka berdua ini tidak mengerti betapa kerennya nama jutsuku itu!_ '

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru-nii-chan sudah sampai di Pulau Kura-Kura, kan? Sekarang dia sedang apa, ya?"

* * *

 **-Di Pulau Kura-Kura-**

Semuanya bergerak seperti alur di masa sebelumnya. Di pulau ini, Naruto akan belajar cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Untuk menghilangkan kebencian dalam dirinya, Naruto dibawa ke sebuah air terjun. Setelah berhasil, ia dibawa ke ruangan rahasia yang ada di balik air terjun. Mereka tidak sadar telah melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti di masa sebelum-sebelumnya.

Naruto masa depan sudah hilang dalam diri Naruto masa kini. Karena hal itu, Naruto tidak memimpikan ingatan Naruto masa depan lagi. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Saat bertarung dengan Kyuubi, sadar atau tidak, tapi Naruto memakai gaya bertarung yang sama seperti di masa sebelumnya, yaitu menggunakan _sennin_ mode, _rasengan_ , dan sebagainya. Saat ingin mengambil _chakra_ Kyuubi, Kyuubi juga mencoba menarik _chakra_ Naruto. Kebencian yang ada dalam Kyuubi mulai mengalir dalam diri Naruto. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari sklerea mata kiri yang berubah menjadi hitam dan pupilnya berubah menjadi merah. Karena kebencian tersebut, Naruto mendengar suara-suara di dalam kepalanya. Perasaan benci yang sangat kuat. Lalu, kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya muncul di kepala Naruto ... kenangan masa kecil Naruto Masa Depan. Namun, Naruto tidak menganggap itu sebagai ingatan Naruto masa depan. Naruto menganggap kalau itu adalah hal yang ia alami saat masih kecil. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang sama persis seperti di masa sebelumnya, hingga seseorang datang dan mengubah alur tersebut.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

Sebenarnya, aku ini sedang ngapain?

"Ini untuk Naru..to. Lalu ini untuk Kuu-chan."

" **SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMANGGILKU BEGITU?! DASAR TOMAT HITAM BUSUK!** "

Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku dan Kyuubi sedang bertarung mati-matian. Namun sekarang ... kami berada di tengah-tengah acara minum teh. Duduk, disuguhi cangkir teh, dan ada teko tehnya juga. Sudah jelas ini adalah acara minum teh, walau tidak ada teh di cangkir tehnya. Kau tahu? Ini seperti permainan yang biasa dimainkan anak perempuan. Saat masih kecil, saat aku dan Minana masih akur, Minana pernah mengajakku memainkan permainan ini. Dan kau tahu? Untuk anak laki-laki sepertiku, itu permainan yang sangat membosankan. Lalu sekarang, aku harus 'memainkan' ini lagi.

"Pertama, ayo kita memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah _Kurai K_ _ō_ _ri_ _no_ Konoha, Minana. _Yoroshiku_ ," ujarnya memulai pembicaraan. Walau nada bicaranya terdengar datar, tapi aku merasa kalau Minana-baa-chan tidak menakutkan seperti yang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ceritakan. " **Mi-na-na, ya! Bukan U-zu-ma-ki Minana! Apa kau paham? Jangan seperti Minato dan Kushina yang suka menambah-nambahkan namaku! Mentang-mentang aku sudah mati..!** " lanjutnya seraya melihat ke arahku. Kutarik lagi kata-kataku tadi. Sikapnya sama seperti yang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan katakan.

"B-baik, Minana...-chan," kataku menjawab perintahnya. Aku hampir saja memanggilnya 'Minana-baa-chan'. Jika aku sampai keceplosan memangginya 'baa-chan' lagi, dia akan menghajarku sekuat tenaga.

'–chan'. Rasanya aneh jika memanggil orang yang lebih tua dariku dipanggil demikian. Aku heran kenapa dia 'meminta'ku memanggilnya begitu. Tapi, saat aku memanggilnya 'Minana-chan', entah kenapa rasanya seperti aku memanggil adik Naruto Masa Depan. Lagipula, ciri-ciri Minana-baa-chan mirip sekali dengan adik Naruto Masa Depan, minus syalnya. Syal yang dipakai Minana-baa-chan sekarang adalah syal yang pernah Kaa-chan buatkan dulu, syal berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan selingan garis putih. Tidak ada plat besi lambang Konoha di syalnya yang ini.

"Sluurrp, sekarang giliranmu, Naru..to!" suruhnya sambil menyeruput teh.

Entah kenapa, setiap menyebut namaku, Minana-baa-chan memenggalnya menjadi 'Naru-to'. Apa namaku sulit disebut? Lalu saat ia menyeruput teh barusan, tentu saja tidak ada teh di cangkir yang Minana-baa-chan pegang. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, acara minum teh ini hanya pura-pura.

"N-namaku N-Namikaze Naruto, _dattebayo_! Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina! Impianku ... a-awalnya mau menjadi _hokage_ agar bisa meringankan beban Tou-chan, tapi karena Tou-chan sudah pensiun, sepertinya alasanku sekarang adalah untuk menjadi _jinchuuriki_ pertama yang mendapat gelar _kage_ , _dattebayo_! Akan kubuat penduduk desa mengakuiku meski aku adalah _jinchuuriki_ , _dattebayo_!"

A-awalnya aku gugup, tapi aku malah jadi kebablasan. Entah kenapa, saat berbicara tadi, aku seperti menjadi Naruto Masa Depan ... saat dirinya membicarakan mimpinya pada adiknya. Ini ... aneh.

"Itu mustahil, Naru..to. Temanmu yang bernama Gaara sudah menjadi _kage_. Ah, kudengar Desa Kiri pernah dipimpin oleh _jinchuuriki_ juga."

Aku langsung menepuk jidatku saat Minana-baa-chan mengatakan hal itu. Benar juga. Aku lupa kalau Gaara sudah jadi _Kazekage_. Itu artinya, nanti aku bukan _jinchuuriki_ pertama yang mendapat gelar _kage_.

"K-kalau begitu, aku akan jadi _jinchuuriki_ pertama yang menjadi _hokage_ –"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan satu-satunya jinchuuriki di Konoha. Sehingga kau tidak punya saingan _jinchuuriki_ lain yang mau menjadi hokage," potong Minana-baa-chan.

Uuhhh, caranya membalas perkataanku seperti Minananya Naruto Masa Depan. Itu terdengar seperti membantah, tapi aku tahu kalau ia tidak bermaksud mengejek mimpiku. Dari sudut pandangku, ia hanya mencoba membenarkan kata-kataku yang salah ucap atau semacamnya.

Lalu, aku melihat ke arah Kyuubi. Sejak tadi, ia terus mengganggu Minana-baa-chan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Minana-baa-chan dengan kuku besarnya. Sedangkan Minana-baa-chan sendiri hanya diam, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa. Pemandangan itu, saat melihat Kyuubi yang ... umm ... akrab dengan Minana-baa-chan, entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit iri. Di saat yang sama, aku jadi mengubah pendapatku soal Kyuubi. Sepertinya, Kyuubi tidak sejahat itu, ya?

Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Saat aku membuka segel tadi, dia langsung menyerangku! Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa!

Eh? Tapi ... jika diingat-ingat lagi ... i-itu salahku, ya? Maksudku, saat pertama kali mengakses _chakra_ Kyuubi, aku memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke tubuhku. Lalu saat membuka segel tadi, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang memancing emosinya. Fuuuhh, jadi ... sejak awal memang salahku, ya? Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa ia bersikap baik (?) pada Minana-baa-chan dan bersikap buruk padaku?

Jika dilihat dalam sudut pandang yang luas, Kyuubi selalu menolongku. Misalnya seperti saat di hutan kematian melawan Orochimaru, melawan Neji di ujian _chuunin_ , dan bertarung melawan Gaara. Jika memang mau bebas, bisa saja Kyuubi membiarkanku mati. Walau ikut mati bersamaku, tapi ia akan hidup lagi, mengingat ia adalah _bijuu_. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap menolongku ... dan selalu menolongku jika aku dalam kesulitan.

"Naru..to..."

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Minana-baa-chan saat ia memanggil namaku. Namun kali ini, suaranya agak ... aneh. Maksudku, nada bicaranya agak terdengar sedih. Walau nada bicaranya terdengar dingin seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dari cara ia memanggil namaku barusan. Entah kenapa, firasatku jadi tidak enak.

"Kau pasti membenciku, kan?!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku bingung kenapa ia mengatakan hal ini.

"A-apa maksudmu, Minana-chan?"

Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, Minana-baa-chan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong cangkir di tangannya.

"Ya, wajar saja, kan? Aku membuatmu menjadi _jinchuuriki_. Aku membuat penduduk desa membencimu. Karena penampilan dan keberadaanku, penduduk desa melampiaskan kebencian mereka pada adikmu juga. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi setelah penyerangan Kyuubi, Minato hampir kehilangan jabatannya sebagai _hokage_. Selama beberapa minggu, penduduk Konoha sempat mengucilkan keluargamu, walau pada akhirnya Sandaime Hokage berhasil menenangkan penduduk. 'Orang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi adalah kerabat dari istri Yondaime _Hokage'_! Wajar saja jika–"

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN, MINANA-CHAN!"

Biasanya, aku tidak akan ingat/mengerti jika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang lebar seperti itu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Karena aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku tahu apa yang ingin Minana-chan katakan. Dan aku sedikit tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Minana ... kami tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu, _dattebayo_! Malah, kami berterimakasih karena kamu rela mengorbankan nyawa demi keluarga kecil seperti kami! Aku juga tidak menyesal karena telah menjadi _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi, _dattebayo_! Aku malah bersyukur karena Minana-chan menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuh–"

"Pembohong..." potongnya sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Minana-chan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak mau menatapku. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, Naruto. Kalau benci, bilang saja benci, _dattebane_. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyenangkanku. Aku tahu kalau kalian membenci–"

"Aku bilang kalau kami tidak membencimu, _dattebayo_! Aku juga tidak menyesal karena dijadikan wadah Kyuubi! Kau bisa mendeteksi kebohongan, kan?! Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak berbohong, _dattebayo_!"

Kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku bahkan sampai memakai kata 'kau' sangking kesalnya. Biasanya aku menggunakan kata 'kamu' pada keluarga atau orang yang kuanggap seperti keluarga.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak menyesal telah menjadi _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi. Daripada Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, atau Minana, lebih baik diriku saja yang menjadi _jinchuuriki_. Saat tahu ada organisasi yang mengincar _bijuu_ , aku sangat bersyukur karena bukan mereka bertiga yang menjadi _jinchuuriki_.

Lalu perlahan, rasa kesalku mulai menghilang. Aku sadar kalau Minana-chanlah yang paling menderita di sini. Selama ini, ia menyesal. Ia menyesali keputusannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Lagipula, satu-satunya yang tidak kumengerti dari tindakan Minana-chan adalah alasan kenapa menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhku, _dattebayo_. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bilang kalau alasannya karena 'Minana-chan percaya kalau aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi', tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa, _dattebayo_? Aku ini bodoh, ceroboh, dan tidak berbakat. Kenapa saat itu Minana-baa-chan bisa percaya padaku yang baru lahir?"

Minana-chan bukanlah orang yang bertindak tanpa alasan. Aku tahu itu. Berbeda denganku, dia itu pintar. Jika ada hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, ia akan memberiku saran untuk bisa melewatinya. Dia memiliki semua yang tidak kumiliki. Ia selalu ... menutupi semua kekuranganku. Kami seperti Yin dan Yang.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! K-kenapa aku malah menyamakan Minana-baa-chan dengan Minananya adik Naruto masa depan?! A-aku tahu kalau penampilan mereka memang mirip! Meski Minana-baa-chan terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan Minana di ingatan Naruto masa depan, bukan berarti aku bisa menyamakan sifat mereka! Aaarrgghh! Aku langsung menjambak rambutku karena masih suka menyamakan ingatanku dengan ingatan Naruto masa dapan!

"Pffttt!"

Suara cekikikan Minana-baa-chan membuatku kembali sadar. Kupikir aku salah dengar. Namun saat melihatnya, ternyata aku salah. Dia benar-benar sedang tertawa. Aku ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya tertawa. Aku senang ia tidak murung lagi. W-walau aku juga sedikit malu karena sudah bertingkah aneh di depannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu, ya, Naruto?" kata Minana-baa-chan sambil tersenyum.

Kalau ada kamera, aku pasti akan memfotonya. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bilang kalau Minana-baa-chan itu jarang tersenyum, atau mungkin tidak pernah. Melihat senyumannya ini, rasanya ingin kufoto dan menunjukkannya pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.

"Alasan kenapa aku menyegel Kurama di dalam tubuhmu karena kau mirip dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Hanya itu alasannya," lanjut Minana-baa-chan menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya.

"Eh?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar alasannya. Hanya itu saja alasannya? Apa aku yang masih bayi sangat mirip sekali dengan kakaknya?

"Kebodohanmu sangat mirip dengan kakakku, _dattebane_ ," paparnya tanpa sungkan.

Aku _sweat drop_ saat mendengarnya. "Memangnya kebodohanku sudah terlihat jelas sejak lahir, ya?"

"Hahaha! Maaf, maaf, yang barusan itu bercanda. Alasannya karena kau adalah anak Minato dan Kushina, serta kakak dari Minana. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa menghentikan perang yang akan terjadi nanti," kata Minana-baa-chan.

Dari kata-katanya, sepertinya Minana-baa-chan sudah tahu kalau perang akan terjadi. Minana-baa-chan pasti menyadari sesuatu.

" _Ne_ , Minana–"

Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku saat melihat tubuh Minana-baa-chan mengeluarkan cahaya. A-apa ini artinya dia mau pergi? Tidak! Aku tidak mau–

"Ah, sial. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja," kata Minana-baa-chan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya tetap di sini?

"Menurut info yang sudah kukumpulkan di masa lalu, perang akan terjadi pada 8 Oktober. Sama seperti kita, musuh juga butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala hal. Dengan kata lain, dalam satu bulan, kau harus bisa menguasai kekuatan Kurama. Mengerti, Naruto?"

Aku langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin Minana-baa-chan menghilang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya agar tetap di sini.

"Dan juga, tolong sampaikan maafku pada ayah dan ibumu. Di saat terakhirku, aku masih saja bersikap kasar pada mereka, seperti membekukan Minato dan mengatakan hal jahat pada Kushina. Saat itu, aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa meminta maaf pada mereka."

Tiba-tiba air mata membasahi pipiku. Ini adalah ... permintaan terakhir Minana-baa-chan. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kami. Saat menyadari hal itu, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Harusnya kami tidak kenal dekat. Tapi kenapa..? Saat melihat dirinya yang mulai transparan ... kenapa aku merasa seperti ... telah kehilangan adikku? Aku...

"Oh, iya, satu lagi, _dattebane_. Tolong bilang pada ibumu ... 'Sudah lama kita berdua tidak makan _ramen_ Ichiraku. Kalau bertemu lagi, ayo kita lomba makan _ramen_ Ichiraku. Taruhannya seperti biasa, yang kalah yang bayar.'."

Refleks aku memeluk Minana-baa-chan. Keinginannya itu ... tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Rasanya menyakitkan saat mendengarnya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat tahu dirinya akan menghilang. Apa ini yang Naruto Masa Depan rasakan saat melihat adiknya terbunuh? Sakit! Aku tidak mau..!

"Kali ini ... aku pasti ... aku pasti akan menyelamatkamu, _dattebayo_! Aku janji!"

 _Aku ini ngomong apa?_

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto," balasnya dengan lembut.

 _Apanya yang menyelamatkan? Minana-chan sudah..._

"Cepat-cepat akur dengan Kurama, ya?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana-baa-chan menghilang dalam pelukanku. Cangkir dan teko teh yang ia buat dari es pun kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _ **Apa kau pikir bisa menghentikan perang ini sendirian?**_

 _ **Jika satu-satunya keluarga dan teman-temanmu terbunuh, kau akan diselimuti kebencian. Jika kau menghabisi musuh, mereka akan membencimu. Apa kau sanggup mengatasi semua kebencian itu sendiri?**_

 _Jangan remehkan aku!_

"Apa ... ini?" gumamku spontan saat mendengar suara-suara di dalam kepalaku. Itu suara aku dan ... Kyuubi.

 _ **Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir kau bisa menghapus semua kebencian semua orang?!**_

 _Ne, Kyuubi. Aku ... suatu hari nanti ... aku akan menghapus kebencian dalam dirimu juga, dattebayo. Kau memang sering membuatku menderita, tapi aku tahu ... rasanya menyebalkan jika harus mengasihani sesuatu yang kau benci._

"Kurama, apa kau dengar it–"

" **JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYEBUT NAMAKU, SIALAN!** " bentaknya tepat di telingaku.

"TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI TERIAK DI KUPINGKU JUGA, RUBAH JELEK! AKU INI TIDAK BUDEK, _DATTEBAYO_!" balasku tidak mau kalah.

Gara-garanya, kupingku jadi sedikit berdengung. Apa sekesal itu jika ada manusia yang memanggil namanya? Tapi karena bentakan bodohnya itu, aku menghapus air mataku, memutuskan untuk berhenti menangis. Minana-baa-chan pasti tidak akan senang jika aku terlarut dalam kesedihan.

 _ **KAU INI BODOH, YA?! AKU ADALAH KYUUBI! AKU ADALAH KEBENCIAN ITU SENDIRI!**_

Lagi. Suara itu lagi.

 _Kenapa para bijuu senang sekali tidak berterus terang, dattebayo?_

 _Mungkin ... mungkin aku ingin seperti Hachibi dan Bee-occhan_ (baca: Paman Bee) _. Melihat mereka berdua yang saling bergurau, bertengkar, dan saling memahami, mereka berdua seperti sahabat. Aku jadi... agak iri dengan mereka, dattebayo._

 _Terimakasih karena tadi sudah membantu kagebunshinku yang bertarung dengan Madara. Kekuatanmu sangat membantu._

 _ **JANGAN BERTERIMAKASIH! KAU MEMBUAT BULU KUDUKKU BERDIRI! AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA KAU SEDIKIT LEBIH BAIK DIBANDINGKAN MADARA! KARENA PENGHALANG INI, AKU HANYA BISA MEMBERI SEDIKIT CHAKRA! AKU INGIN MELIHATMU BERTARUNG LEBIH LAMA LAGI! BENAR, AKU BUKAN BERMAKSUD UNTUK MEMBANTUMU! INI ADALAH CARAKU UNTUK MENGHABISKAN WAKTU!**_

 _HOI! AKU KAN SUDAH BERTERIMAKASIH PADAMU! KENAPA KAU MALAH MARAH PADAKU, DATTEBAYO?! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! SETIDAKNYA, PERBAIKILAH SIKAPMU ITU! KAU INI SELALU SAJA_ –

" **Terus, kau tadi mau bilang apa?** " tanya Kurama tiba-tiba.

Tanpa ragu, aku mengatakannya. Karena ada suara Kurama, kupikir ia mendengarnya juga. Namun aku salah. Saat aku menceritakannya, ternyata hanya aku yang mendengar suara itu, sedangkan Kurama tidak. Lalu, aku mendengar suara itu lagi.

 _ **Bocah Kazekage, aku ada permintaan! Ayahnya, Minato ... Setengah diriku yang lain disegel di dalam tubuh Yondaime Hokage! Masukkan setengah diriku itu ke dalam tubuh Naruto! Dengan begitu, dia akan selamat! Cepat bawa Naruto pergi ke tempat Yondaime Hokage! Kau mengerti, Gaara?!**_

Sepertinya ini suara terakhir. Aku juga memberitahu Kurama tentang suara terakhir ini. Ia hanya diam. Lalu...

BUAK

Dia mengarahkan tangannya (baca: kaki) ke arahku. Namun, serangannya tidak mengenaiku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, hampir. Karena aku diam, jadi aku sekarang berdiri di sela-sela kuku besarnya.

" **Cih!** "

"Harusnya aku yang 'cih', _dattebayo_. Dasar Kurama," gumamku _sweat drop_.

Kurama tidak menggubrisku. Ia malah tidur.

"Hoi!"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Apa ia lupa kalau aku sedang berniat mengambil _chakra_ -nya?

"Kalau kau diam saja, aku akan mengambil _chakra_ -mu, _dattebayo_ ," kataku mencoba memancingnya.

"..."

Melihat Kurama yang masih diam, aku menempelkan _chakra_ -ku padanya. Aku sudah siap diposisi untuk menarik _chakra_ -nya.

"Kuu-chan, aku minta _chakra_ -nya, ya?" ujarku dengan nada seperti Minana-baa-chan yang bicara pada Kurama.

" **Berisik! Kalau mau ngambil, ambil saja sana! Aku mau tidur!** "

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia bertarung mati-matian agar aku tidak mengambil _chakra_ -nya. Apa sikapnya berubah karena Minana-baa-chan? Atau karena kuberitahu suara-suara itu? Mengingat tadi ada suara Kurama yang seperti khawatir padaku.

" **Cepat lakukan, Durian Busuk!** " suruhnya tidak ramah.

" _Hai'_ , _hai'_. _Arigatou_ , Kura–"

" **Jangan berterimakasih! Kau membuatku merinding!** " potongnya. Ia memakai kata-kata sama dengan suara yang kudengar tadi.

Sikapnya sangat tidak ramah, sama seperti kata suara tadi. Mungkinkah dia...

"Kau ini _tsundere_ , ya, Kurama?" celetukku.

" **SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT** _ **TSUNDERE**_ **?! DASAR DURIAN BUSUK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!** "

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku. Ia berteriak tepat di depan mukaku. Walau ia marah-marah, tapi marah-marahnya terlihat berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini ... agak menyenangkan.

Karena sudah dapat izin, aku mulai menarik _chakra_ Kurama. Saat menarik, aku sempat kepikiran dengan suara-suara tadi. Sebenarnya itu suara apa? Maksudku, dari mana asal suara itu? Itu bukan berasal dari Minana-baa-chan. Dan sudah pasti bukan berasal dari ingatan Naruto masa depan. Sebenarnya ... itu apa?

 **-End of Naruto's POV-**

* * *

 **-Di Kumogakure-**

 **-Markas Aliansi Shinobi-**

Disaat semua orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal, seseorang hanya tidur-tiduran di markas aliansi _shinobi_. Ia adalah Lucky. Tanpa merasa iba sedikitpun, disaat yang lain sedang sibuk, ia hanya tidur-tiduran di lantai. Ia hanya tidur-tiduran ... sambil membaca buku resep makanan dan menguping pembicaraan ayah-anak.

Pakaian Lucky tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu _t-shirt_ hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan jubah hitam dengan lambang salib dan lingkaran kecil di tengah tanda salib. Ia tidak memakai rompi _chuunin_ / _jounin_ dari desa manapun, serta tidak memakai _hitai-ate_ apapun, termasuk _hitai-ate_ lambang "忍". Walau sudah bukan anggota Akatsuki, tapi ia juga tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai _shinobi_.

"Lucky!" _Hokage_ a.k.a Tsunade memanggil.

Dengan perasaan malas, Lucky bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian ia mendekati Tsunade yang sedang duduk bersama dengan _kage_ lainnya.

"Apa?" tanya Lucky malas.

"Kami dapat info baru," ujar Raikage a.k.a A.

Lucky sudah berpesan pada mereka, 'Jika ada info terbaru, langsung beritahu aku'. Walau Lucky bukan pemimpin atau otak aliansi _shinobi_ , mereka menyetujui permintaannya itu. Lagipula, itu adalah syarat yang Lucky berikan sebagai ganti 80.000 ' _refresh_ beku' yang ia (dan Minana) buat sebelumnya.

"Saat Naruto ingin mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi, ia bertemu dengan Minana (5). Minana (5) bilang kalau perang akan terjadi pada tanggal 8 Okto–"

"Ah, itu bohong," potong Lucky sebelum A menyelesaikan laporannya. "Bohong yang kumaksud bukan berarti bohong. Maksudku, Minana (5) sengaja mengatakan hal itu agar Naruto tetap diam di Pulau Kura-Kura," lanjut Lucky sebelum yang lain mempertanyakannya.

"Dia tahu kalau Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke-4 adalah perang untuk melindungi Hachibi dan Kyuubi. Itu sebabnya ia sengaja mengatakan hal itu agar Naruto lebih fokus latihan mengendalikan _chakra_ Kyuubi. Jika aku jadi Minana (5), aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Saat Minana (5) bilang 8 Oktober, mungkin itu adalah tanggal Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke-4 di masa sebelumnya. Lebih lama satu bulan dari masa ini, ya?" tambah Lucky memperjelas.

Minana tidak membeberkan informasi tentang masa depan pada Lucky. Walau Lucky tidak tahu, tapi dengan informasi yang ada, ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin karena Lucky adalah _bount_. Semua _bount_ dirancang untuk memiliki pikiran tajam dan otak yang cerdas. Hal itu dilakukan agar _bount_ bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dan bertahan hidup di dunia _shinobi_. Pikiran tajam dan otak cerdas mereka akan tetap ada, sekalipun pernah di reset.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke informasi selanjutnya. Bee bilang kalau Naruto mendengar suara dirinya dan Kyuubi di dalam kepalanya. Saat bercerita, Naruto sangat yakin kalau itu bukan khayalan atau semacamnya. Suara-suara itu berkata..."

A menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan suara Naruto dan Kyuubi. Lalu, mereka semua sangat terkejut saat suara Kyuubi meminta Gaara membawa Naruto ke tempat Yondaime Hokage.

"Apa ini? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu Kyuubi, tapi kenapa ia memintaku melakukan hal itu?" gumam Kazekage a.k.a Gaara bingung.

" _Deja vu_..." gumam Lucky spontan.

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Lucky. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut yang Lucky tunjukkan. Lucky sadar kalau dirinya sedang di perhatikan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang bisa kuduga. Tapi semuanya tidak berlandaskan teori atau fakta apapun. Ini hanya murni dugaan tanpa dasar," kata Lucky sebelum ia mulai menjelaskan.

"'Waktu tidak bisa menghapus ikatan seseorang'," kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

Semuanya sangat terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata Gaara, kecuali Lucky. Itu bukanlah kalimat yang asing. Saat seseorang jatuh cinta, mereka suka mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kata-kata itu juga sering muncul di novel-novel percintaan atau persahabatan.

"Benar. Tidak peduli berapa kali kita hidup. Tidak peduli berapa kali dunia ini terulang. Mungkin memang ada hal-hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dihapus oleh waktu, yaitu kenangan buruk dan ikatan antara manusia," ujar Lucky membenarkan kata-kata Gaara. "' _Deja vu_ adalah keadaan dimana seolah-olah kau pernah mengalami hal tersebut di masa lalu, padahal kejadian tersebut adalah pengalaman pertamamu.' Lalu, bagaimana jika _deja vu_ yang kita alami selama ini, sebenarnya adalah serpihan ingatan diri kita yang di masa depan?" lanjut Lucky.

Semuanya langsung bingung dengan apa yang penjelasan yang Lucky berikan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Oonoki.

"Saat Minana (5) kembali ke masa lalu, bagaimana jika sebenarnya ... ingatan kita juga ikut terkirim ke masa lalu? Lalu, ingatan masa depan itu tersimpan jauh ... jauh di suatu tempat di otak kita, di mana kita tidak bisa mengakses ingatan tersebut," jawab Lucky sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Ingatan itu ada di kepala kita, tapi di saat yang sama juga tidak. Melihat bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan serpihan ingatan saat bersama dengan Kyuubi di masa depan, sepertinya kau harus mengalami lagi kejadian terburuk yang pernah kau alami di masa depan. Kejadian buruk yang membuatmu trauma setengah mati."

"Bukan itu masalah yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang!" teriak Tsunade sambil mengigit kuku jempolnya.

Daripada soal ingatan masa depan, ada satu hal yang harus mereka khawatirkan, yaitu kata-kata yang Kyuubi sampaikan pada Gaara. Suara itu berkata:

 _ **Bocah Kazekage, aku ada permintaan! Ayahnya, Minato ... Setengah diriku yang lain disegel di dalam tubuh Yondaime Hokage! Masukkan setengah diriku itu ke dalam tubuh Naruto! Dengan begitu, dia akan selamat! Cepat bawa Naruto pergi ke tempat Yondaime Hokage! Kau mengerti, Gaara?!**_

Jika Kyuubi Masa Depan meminta Gaara melakukan hal itu, bukankah itu artinya musuh berhasil mendapatkan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto?

* * *

Sama seperti di masa sebelumnya. Keesokan harinya, Kabuto menggunakan _edo tensei_ Deidara dan Sasori untuk menyerang Pulau Kura-Kura, tempat dimana Hachibi dan Kyuubi berada. Entah apa tujuan Kabuto Masa Kini, tapi yang pasti, semua kejadiannya sama persis. Bahkan detailnya juga.

Sama seperti di masa sebelumnya, Oonoki, Akatsuchi, dan Kurotsuchi datang sebagai bala bantuan. Namun, mereka tetap gagal. Kabuto berhasil membawa Yamato. Lalu, agar musuh tidak datang lagi, Oonoki membawa Pulau Kura-Kura ke belakang markas aliansi shinobi.

* * *

Ada 5 divisi yang akan dikirim ke medan tempur. Sadar atau tidak, tapi semuanya di tempatkan di posisi yang sama seperti di masa sebelumnya.

Divisi 1 berisi _shinobi_ yang ahli dalam serangan jarak menengah. Sebagian besar _shinobi_ di divisi ini ahli dalam menggunakan senjata. Divisi 1 dipimpin oleh Darui, dari Desa Kumo.

Divisi 2 berisi _shinobi_ yang ahli dalam serangan jarak dekat. Divisi ini akan bertarung di garis depan. Divisi 2 dipimpin oleh Kitsuchi, dari Desa Iwa.

Divisi 3 berisi _shinobi_ yang ahli dalam serangan jarak menengah-jauh. _Shinobi_ di divisi ini harus memiliki kecepatan dan fisik yang baik, karena mereka akan membantu divisi 1 dan 2. Divisi 3 dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi, dari Desa Konoha.

Divisi 4 berisi _shinobi_ yang ahli dalam serangan jarak jauh. Divisi ini bergerak sebagai pendukung, seperti menyampaikan informasi untuk membantu di garis depan, dan sebagai pelindung untuk membantu di garis belakang. Divisi 4 dipimpin oleh Gaara, dari Desa Suna.

Lalu divisi 5 berisi _shinobi_ dengan keahlian 'serangan spesial' menggunakan _ninjutsu_ dan taktik serangan. Dengan kata lain, divisi ini berisi _shinobi_ yang bisa memakai kemampuan unik, seperti _jutsu shintensin no jutsu_ dari Klan Yamanaka atau penciuman hebat milik Klan Inuzuka. Divisi 5 dipimpin oleh Mifune, dari Tetsu no Kuni.

Ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dengan masa depan, seperti Minana kecil, serta keberadaan Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, dan Klan Uchiha. Di masa sebelumnya, Minana dimasukkan ke divisi 3, tapi kali ini, ia meminta di tempatkan di divisi 1. Lalu Namikaze Minato di tempatkan di divisi 1 bersama Minana. Namikaze Kushina di tempatkan di Pulau Kura-Kura untuk mengawasi dan menghentikan Naruto jika mencoba pergi ke medan perang. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi adalah unit khusus untuk mencari keberadaan Kabuto. Lalu sebagian besar anggota Klan Uchiha di tempatkan di divisi 3.

Setelah persiapannya selesai, semua divisi dikirim ke lokasi yang sudah di tentukan. Beberapa jam setelah semua pasukan dikirim, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 pun dimulai. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 kembali terulang.

* * *

 **-Medan Perang-**

Tidak ada perbedaan yang signifikan antara perang di masa ini dengan yang di masa sebelumnya. Di divisi 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5, semuanya berjalan sama. Lawan yang mereka hadapi tetap sama. Walau di divisi 3 ada _shinobi_ dari klan Uchiha, tapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada alur pertarungan. Bahkan di divisi 1, sekalipun ada Minana dan Minato, alur pertarungan tidak berubah banyak. Malah, Zetsu Putih yang dihadapi divisi 1 dan divisi 3 dua kali lebih banyak dibandingkan alur sebelumnya. Keberadaan Minana, Minato, dan klan Uchiha membuat pihak musuh terus mengirim bala bantuan. Karena hal itu, alur pertarungan tidak terlalu berbeda dengan alur sebelumnya.

...

...

Matahari hampir terbenam. Pasukan musuh mulai berhenti menyerang. Zetsu Putih berhenti datang ke setiap divisi. Lalu, semua pasukan _edo tensei_ juga ditarik dari medan pertempuran, kecuali edo tensei Kato Dan —pacar Tsunade— karena berada di dalam _kekkai_. Hal itu sama seperti yang di masa depan. Melihat hal itu, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk istirahat sejenak dan memulihkan _chakra_.

Sayangnya, ini belum selesai. Pertarungan sebenarnya, baru saja di mulai.

* * *

 **-Markas Aliansi Shinobi-**

Ada perbedaan mencolok antara masa kini dengan masa sebelumnya, yaitu jumlah korban di hari pertama perang. Di masa sebelumnya, Zetsu putih yang berhasil dikalahkan berjumlah 50.000 dan korban di aliansi _shinobi_ berjumlah 40.000. Sedangkan di masa kini, Zetsu putih yang berhasil dikalahkan adalah 70.000 dan korban di aliansi _shinobi_ adalah 20.000. Mungkin orang-orang di masa kini tidak menyadari perbedaan itu. Namun jika melihat hasilnya secara objektif, bisa dibilang, aliansi _shinobi_ berada di atas angin.

Di markas, Lucky membantu tim pelacak untuk mengidentifikasi musuh. Walau semua pasukan musuh sudah mundur, tapi pekerjaan Lucky yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

"Aku akan mulai memeriksa di tenda medis!"

Satu detik kemudian, Lucky menutup matanya. Ia mulai menganalisa gelang es buatannya dan _reiatsu_ setiap orang. Di dalam kerumunan orang-orang, Lucky harus mencari peniru yang bersembunyi. Itu seperti mencari beberapa butiran micin (?) di dalam tumpukan gula pasir. Sedikit mustahil, tapi masih bisa dilakukan jika fokus dan berusaha.

Untuk mencari Zetsu putih yang menyamar, Lucky tidak menggunakan _kagebunshin_ seperti biasanya. Gelang es yang ia buat sudah seperti tiruannya sendiri. Agar fokusnya tidak hilang, Lucky tidak bisa memecah kekuatan roh dan _chakra_ -nya lagi.

"Tim Intel! Tolong sampaikan pada mereka apa yang akan kukatakan!" perintah Lucky setelah ia berhasil mengidentifikasi beberapa musuh yang menyamar.

"Baik!"

Lucky memberitahu mereka posisi musuh. Di saat Lucky memberitahu, disaat itu pula mereka membunuh orang yang sudah di tentukan.

Lalu, saat Lucky melakukan tugasnya, ada laporan masuk dari tim pelacak. "Lapor! Uzumaki Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu!"

"APA?!" teriak A terkejut.

' _Padahal hanya 30 detik Minato dan Minana membiarkan Ginkaku dalam mode Kyuubi. Mereka sudah berusaha menyegelnya secepat mungkin. Tapi Naruto masih sempat merasakan kebencian dari chakra Kyuubi milik Ginkaku, ya? Merepotkan sekali. Aku harus melapor pada Minana-chan,_ ' batin Lucky.

* * *

 **-Di Pulau Kura-Kura-**

Berjalan diantara patung tanpa kepala. Itulah salah satu ciri khas tempat rahasia yang ada dibalik air terjun di Pulau Kura-Kura. Sebuah tempat misterius yang digunakan _jinchuuriki_ untuk mengendalikan _bijuu_ dalam tubuhnya. Saat Naruto ingin keluar dari tempat ini, beberapa orang mencegatnya di pintu keluar, dekat air terjun. Naruto sangat terkejut saat melihat salah satunya. Wanita cantik berambut merah. Itu adalah ibunya, Kushina.

"Kaa-chan..." gumam Naruto saat melihat ibunya ada di sini.

"Kamu tidak boleh keluar, Naruto!" seru Kushina serius.

' _Kapten Yamato yang tak kunjung kembali. Lalu sekarang ada Kaa-chan dan beberapa orang dari klan Aburame, Nara, dan Akimichi di sini. Mungkinkah..._ '

Sebodoh apapun Naruto, tidak mungkin ia tidak menyadari sesuatu. Apalagi saat dirinya merasakan _chakra_ Kyuubi di luar sana. Jika _chakra_ Kyuubi itu berasal dari ibunya, berarti tadi ada sesuatu yang buruk mengancam nyawa ibunya. Jika bukan, berarti ada orang lain yang memiliki _chakra_ Kyuubi dan sedang mengamuk. Apapun alasannya, Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Jadi, perangnya sudah di mulai, ya? Jadi bukan tanggal 8 Oktober, ya?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat menyadari hal itu. ' _Minana-baa-chan sudah tahu! Ia sengaja bilang tanggal 8 Oktober agar aku tetap diam di sini! Sial! Harusnya aku menyadarinya, dattebayo!_ '

"Benar, Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 sudah di mulai, _dattebane_ ," jawab Kushina.

"Kushina-san–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, percuma saja menyembunyikannya, _dattebane_ ," potong Kushina.

Naruto menarik napas saat mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia terus melakukannya beberapa kali, sampai dirinya kembali tenang.

"Karena Kaa-chan di sini, aku akan menyampaikan pesan Minana-baa-chan, _dattebayo_. Minana-baa-chan minta maaf atas semua hal kasar yang ia lakukan padamu. Lalu, ia juga bilang, 'Sudah lama kita berdua tidak makan _ramen_ Ichiraku. Kalau bertemu lagi, ayo kita lomba makan _ramen_ Ichiraku. Taruhannya seperti biasa, yang kalah yang bayar.'," ucap Naruto.

Mata Kushina sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mendengarnya. Spontan, ia jadi teringat kenangan masa lalu. Dulu, agar bisa lebih dekat dan mengenal Minana (besar), Kushina mengajaknya ke kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku. Kushina mengajaknya ke sana karena tahu kalau Minana (besar) sangat suka _ramen_. Minana (besar) selalu menyembunyikan emosi dan perasaannya. Tapi, hanya saat makan _ramen_ itulah, Kushina bisa melihat sisi lain Minana (besar). Walau sedih saat Naruto menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir Minana (besar), tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Dirinya harus fokus pada anaknya yang mencoba kabur.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dulu Minana-baa-chan sampai membekukan Tou-chan agar bisa pergi. Tapi, tidak seperti Minana-baa-chan. Aku tidak akan membekukan atau melukai Kaa-chan hanya agar bisa pergi," lanjut Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan teman-temanku bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa, _dattebayo_! Aku akan ikut membantu dan menghentikan perang ini! Jika tidak, maka semua usaha Uzumaki Naruto akan sia-sia, _dattebayo_!"

Satu detik kemudian, tubuh Naruto diselimuti _chakra_ kuning-jingga. Ada motif tambahan di tubuh Naruto saat mengaktikan mode Kyuubi. Padahal tidak ada motif seperti itu di jaket jingganya. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah bukti bahwa Naruto sudah menguasai kekuatan Kyuubi.

Melihat hal itu, Kushina mengaktifkan _jutsu_ -nya. Rantai emas keluar dari punggungnya. Namun ... terlambat. Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Kushina, serta beberapa shinobi dari Klan Aburame, Nara, dan Akimichi pun dibuat terkejut saat melihat hal itu. Satu hal yang mereka yakini, itu bukanlah _hiraishin no jutsu_. Itu adalah kecepatan yang setara dengan Yondaime Hokage. Mengetahui hal itu, mereka sadar kalau tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan Naruto. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang bisa menandingi kecepatan yang seperti itu.

' _Naruto..._ ' batin Kushina.

Killer Bee ikut keluar dari ruangan itu. Bee juga membantu Naruto menghancurkan _kekkai_ di pulau ini. Sama seperti di masa sebelumnya, mereka (mungkin) akan ikut bergabung dalam perang ini.

* * *

 **-Kembali Markas Aliansi Shinobi-**

Sama seperti masa sebelumnya. A dan Tsunade pergi untuk menghentikan Bee dan Naruto. Selama mereka pergi, komando perintah dialihkan pada Nara Shikaku.

Setelah membersihkan penyusup di semua tenda medis, Lucky lanjut menganalisa penyusup di divisi 2. Alasan kenapa divisi 2 duluan karena mereka berada di garis depan. Lucky kembali memberitahu mana-mana saja yang harus di bunuh. Belum ada satu menit sejak kepergian A dan Tsunade, beberapa laporan tak mengenakkan mulai berdatangan. Bahkan tanpa harus mendengarnya dari Inoichi dan tim intel, Lucky sudah mendengar komentar-komentar tak mengenakkan itu secara langsung ... dari gelang es yang mereka pakai.

" _Apa ini? Kenapa aku harus membunuh rekanku?!_ "

" _Kenapa mereka tidak kembali kewujud semula meski sudah kami tebas?!_ "

" _Apa kami benar-benar membunuh penyusup?!_ "

Tidak seperti di masa depan, di masa kini, para Zetsu putih tidak kembali ke wujud semula meski sudah dibunuh. Para Zetsu putih menggunakan taktik yang sama seperti saat A dan Bee memenggal kepala 'Kisame'. Karena hal itu, keraguan muncul di dalam hati setiap orang di medan perang. Kepercayaan mereka pada markas pusat mulai goyah. Hingga akhirnya...

" _Cukup! Kami tidak mau melakukannya lagi! Apa yang kami bunuh ini benar-benar musuh?! Bagaimana jika yang kami bunuh itu, ternyata rekan kami?!_ "

Wajar saja mereka berpikir begitu. Lagipula, Zetsu putih yang menyamar belum membunuh siapapun. Pada akhirnya, Lucky membuka matanya. Ia mulai berhenti mencari keberadan musuh dan memberi arahan. Lalu, Lucky bangun dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian merenggangkan tangannya.

"Lucky, abaikan saja kata-kata mereka! Lanjutkan saja tugasmu untuk mencari Zetsu putih yang menyamar!" kata Shikaku saat melihat Lucky bangun.

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Lucky bukan anggota Akatsuki lagi. Semua orang tahu kalau Lucky berada di pihak di aliansi _shinobi_ untuk membantu membedakan mana musuh dan mana teman. Tapi, tidak semua orang bisa langsung mempercayainya. Walau Lucky sudah mengorbankan banyak tenaga untuk membuat gelang es 'berisi' _refresh_ , tapi tidak akan ada satupun yang mengetahui hal itu, kecuali para _kage_ dan beberapa orang di markas pusat. Meski semua _shinobi_ memakai gelang es tersebut, tapi tidak sampai ratusan orang yang bisa melihat gelang tersebut. Hampir semua orang tidak bisa melihat gelang es yang mereka pakai. Padahal, berkat gelang es yang Lucky buat, korban di masa ini jauh lebih sedikit dari masa sebelumnya.

"Jika mereka tidak mau mengikuti intruksiku, tidak apa-apa. Toh, mereka sendiri yang mau. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Lagipula, menolong mereka cuma pekerjaan sampinganku," balas Lucky tanpa merasa bersalah.

Shikaku mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar balasan Lucky. Shikaku tahu betul alasan sesungguhnya Lucky ikut andil dalam perang ini. Yaitu hanya untuk menolong Minana, tidak lebih. Semua teman-teman seangkatannya tahu ... sejak dulu, Lucky selalu menempel dengan Minana (5). Lalu karena Minana (5) sudah mati, ia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan mengumpulkan informasi agar Minana yang sekarang tidak terbunuh lagi.

Satu detik kemudian, Lucky menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Ia pergi ... dan meninggalkan peran dan mengingkari perjanjiannya. Shikaku mendecih kesal saat melihat kelakuan Lucky.

"Bagaimana ini, Shikaku? Apa aku harus melaporkannya pada Raikage-sama dan Hokage-sama?" tanya Inoichi pelan saat melihat Lucky pergi.

Di markas pusat, tidak ada yang bisa meyadari _chakra_ Zetsu putih. Kemampuan sensorik tidak akan berguna saat menghadapi _jutsu_ perubahan milik Zetsu putih. Saat Zetsu putih menyamar, tidak hanya penampilan, _chakra_ -nya juga akan terasa sama seperti orang yang mereka tiru.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain. Biarkan Raikage-sama dan Tsunade-sama fokus menghentikan Naruto dan Bee," jawab Shikaku.

"Lapor! Aku merasakan satu _chakra_ kuat! Ia berada beberapa kilometer dari pasukan divisi 4!" kata salah satu tim sensorik dari Desa Kiri, Ao.

" _Chakra_ kuat di dekat divisi 4? Mungkinkah Kabuto sengaja menyisakan salah satu _edo tensei_ dari 4 _kage_ tadi?" tanya Shikaku.

"Tidak, ini bukan _chakra_ para _kage_ tadi!" jawab Ao cepat. Ia masih menganalisa _chakra_ kuat yang ada di dekat divisi 4 itu. "I-ini ... jangan-jangan..."

* * *

 **-Lima Menit Sebelumnya-**

 **-Pesisir Pantai Kaminari no Kuni-**

 **-Medan Perang Divisi 1-**

Semua Zetsu putih yang datang sudah dibunuh. Hampir semua _edo tensei_ yang datang juga sudah di segel dan ditarik mundur. Karena hal itu, mereka memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk istirahat sejenak dan memulihkan _chakra_.

" _Minana-chan. Kakakmu kabur._ "

Sebuah suara muncul di dalam kepala Minana, tepatnya dalam kepala Minana dan Minato. Walau kata-kata itu di tunjukkan pada Minana, tapi Lucky juga mengirim suaranya pada Minato. Minana dan Minato tidak menjawab atau membalasnya. Mereka tetap duduk di dekat _edo tensei_ Kinkaku dan Ginkaku yang telah disegel. Lokasi itu juga tidak begitu jauh dengan _edo tensei_ Kato Dan yang dikurung oleh _kekkai_ ungu. _Kekkai_ itu tercipta dari empat orang yang berdiri di setiap sudutnya.

' _Begitu. Jadi sama dengan yang di masa depan, ya? Bahkan waktunya juga sama,_ ' batin Minana tanpa mengubah posisi. ' _Di masa depan, Obito datang ke sini untuk mengambil Kinkaku dan Ginkaku. Apa di masa ini, Madara akan melakukan hal yang sama?_ '

Sedikit berbeda dengan di masa depan. Di masa ini, Kinkaku dan Ginkaku tidak disegel di dalam alat ninja Rikudo _sennin_. Dua ahli _fuinjutsu_ ada di divisi ini. Jadi tidak perlu sampai menggunakan 'pusaka terakhir' yang disimpan Kumo.

"Fuuuhh, melelahkan," keluh Minana sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan lengah, Minana," kata Minato mencoba mengingatkan.

"Memangnya salah siapa Minana lelah, _dattebane_? Tou-chan terlalu cepat membunuh makhluk putih itu! Melihat betapa cepatnya Tou-chan membasmi mereka, Minana jadi ikut-ikutan cepat! Gara-gara itu, banyak Zetsu putih yang datang menghampiri kita, kan?!" gerutu Minana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

' _J-jadi ini salahku?_ ' pikir Minato _sweat drop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tou-chan tadi bunuh berapa? Kalau Minana–"

PLOK

Minana tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Minato menepuk pelan kepalanya. Merasakan 'tepukan' itu, Minana tahu kalau ayahnya memintanya untuk diam.

"Ini bukan kompetisi. Dan lagi, anak kecil tidak boleh ngomong 'bunuh'," kata Minato sambil mengelus kepala Minana.

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu, Tou-chan," balas Mnana tidak semangat.

Saat sedang mengobrol, sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kepala Minana. Tidak, Minana tahu bukan dia saja yang mendengarnya. Suara ini ditujukan pada semua orang yang ada di divisi ini.

" _Perhatian! Ini Inoichi dari markas pusat! Kami merasakan satu chakra musuh yang menuju pasukan divisi 1!..._ "

"Satu?" gumam Minana spontan saat mendengar hal itu.

" _...Kemungkinan itu adalah edo tensei_ –"

DUAR

Belum selesai memberitahu, musuh yang di maksud sudah sampai duluan. Musuh tersebut muncul 5 meter di depan Minana. Cara dia datang cukup heboh. Tanah tempat ia berdiri jadi sedikit berlubang karena tidak bisa menahan pendaratannya. Karena hal itu, debu berterbangan dan menutupi musuh tersebut.

"Cih! Apa aku sedikit berlebihan?! Padahal aku belum ngapa-ngapain!" gerutunya sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut saat mendengar suaranya. Spontan Minana mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya, mencoba memastikan kalau _chakra_ orang itu sesuai dengan orang yang ia pikirkan. Bagi Minana, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara itu. Namun, suara itu sangat familiar bagi Minana. Di masa lalu, maupun di di masa sebelumnya, orang itu berperan penting dalam menentukan setiap tindakan dan membentuk pola pikir Minana (5).

" _Aku ulangi! Kemungkinan itu adalah edo tensei Mibu Kyo! Onime no Kyo!_ "

' _Kenapa Lucky tidak segera memberitahuku tentang edo tensei Kyo-sensei? Seharusnya Lucky sudah menyadari keberadaannya, kan?_ ' batin Minana.

Tubuh Minana sedikit gemetar saat tahu siapa yang datang. Meski begitu, ia berusaha keras untuk menutupi perasaan takutnya. Dalam hal otak dan kekuatan, Kyo adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia takuti sekaligus segani. Saat menjadi rekan, Kyo tetap bersikap _sadistic_ dan selalu mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Bagaimana jika menjadi musuh? Minana tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan 'calon' gurunya itu. Bahkan saat melakukan _sparring_ di masa lalu atau masa sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Minana (5) menang melawan Kyo, padahal Kyo bilang sudah menahan diri.

Debunya perlahan menghilang. Kali ini, Minana bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambut hitam, sklerea mata berwarna hitam dan bola matanya berwarna merah darah, dan memakai pakaian ANBU Konoha. Sudah jelas kalau itu adalah _sensei_ -nya, Mibu Kyo.

"Kyo-sensei ... kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Minana pelan. ' _Kudengar, orang yang sudah 2x menggunakan jutsu mustahil, tidak akan bisa dihidupkan lagi. Apa edo tensei memiliki prinsip yang berbeda dengan 'hidup kembali'? Jika memang begitu, bagaimana mungkin Kabuto memiliki sampel DNA Kyo-sensei? Karena dianggap hilang sejak 17 tahun lalu, bukankah itu artinya Kyo-sensei terbunuh? Lalu mata iblis memakan tubuh Kyo-sensei tanpa sisa, seperti Lucky (5),_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

Hanya ada 4 hal yang harus dipenuhi untuk menggunakan _edo tensei_. Pertama, memiliki DNA dari orang yang ingin dihidupkan. Kedua, tumbal. Ketiga, jiwa orang yang ingin dihidupkan tidak dalam keadaan tersegel. Keempat, _kunai_ dengan kertas bermantra. Dengan memasukkan _kunai_ bermantra ke otak orang yang dibangkitkan, maka pengguna bisa mengendalikan tubuh _edo tensei_ dengan bebas.

"Ah, Kabuto pasti mengambil sampel DNA-ku yang ada di lab Orochimaru," jawab Kyo sekenanya. "Dan lagi, berhentilah memanggilku ' _sensei_ ', Sialan! Aku bahkan sudah mati sebelum Kau lahir! Jadi tidak mungkin aku ini _sensei_ -mu!" gerutu Kyo.

Saat menggunakan _jutsu_ mustahil yang pertama, mata iblis 'memakan' indra perasa Kyo. Sejak saat itu, Kyo tidak bisa merasakan apapun, seperti sentuhan, basah, kering, lembab, rasa sakit, atau semacamnya. Ia juga tidak bisa membedakan rasanya berdiri dan duduk. Memegang benda atau tidak, baginya sama saja. Karena hal itu, Kyo menemui Orochimaru. Ia rela menjadi kelinci percobaan Orochimaru, berharap indra perasanya bisa dipulihkan. Namun sayangnya, Minana tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

" _Onime no_ ... Kyo," gumam Darui saat tahu siapa yang datang.

 _Onime no_ Kyo adalah julukan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Kyo. _Shinobi_ yang katanya telah membantai 1000+ orang dengan sangat sadis saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3, termasuk rekannya sendiri. Karena cara membunuhnya sangat sadis dan tidak bermoral, ia sampai dijuluki ' _oni'_ yang artinya setan atau iblis. Lalu karena memiliki mata merah yang menyala seperti mata iblis, makanya ia dijuluki _Onime no_ Kyo yang artinya Kyo si mata iblis.

Semua orang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat melihatnya. Mereka juga bisa merasakan aura intimidasi yang kuat dari Kyo. Kyo mengabaikan tatapan dan komentar semua orang. Ia hanya fokus pada Minana.

"Sepertinya Kau gagal mencegah perang ini, ya? Yah, wajar saja, _sih_."

DEG

' _Wajar? Jadi Kyo-sensei sudah tahu kalau..._ ' pikir Minana sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Kyo katakan.

"Kyo! Kyo!"

Kyo langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah _edo tensei_ Kato Dan.

"Kau..!"

Saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, Kyo menghampirinya. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Minana sudah berdiri di depan Kyo, berdiri diantara Kyo dan Dan. Melihat hal itu, Kyo langsung berhenti.

"Hoi, Cowok Cantik! Sejak tadi Kau dicariin Ukitake-taichou, tahu!" seru Kyo pada Dan. Ia tidak memperdulikan Minana yang berdiri di depannya.

' _Ukitake-taichou? Siapa?_ ' pikir Minana bingung.

"Uhh, sial! Sudah kuduga! Enam jam lalu aku sedang membuatkan teh untuk _taichou_ , tapi tiba-tiba aku sudah ada ke sini! Argh, bagaimana ini?! Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu kita dikendalikan seperti ini!" gumam Dan frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kyo yang memanggilnya 'Cowok Cantik'.

"Sepertinya masalah utamanya bukan itu, kan?" tanya balik Kyo.

Ukitake-taichou yang disinggung Kyo adalah salah satu kapten di pasukan _gotei_ 13\. Dia adalah kapten dari divisi 13, Ukitake Jushiro. _Gotei_ 13 adalah 'organisasi militer' yang ada di dunia roh, _Soul Society_. Bisa dibilang, _gotei_ 13 adalah organisasi yang anggotanya terdiri dari dewa kematian a,k,a _shinigami_. Namun, Minana dan yang lain tidak akan mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyo dan Dan.

"Oh, iya. Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa keluar dari tubuh _edo tensei_ dengan mudah? Itu ... umm ... bukankah kau bisa mengeluarkan jiwamu dengan menggunakan _jutsu_ ... apa itu namanya, ya?"

Minana sedikit terkejut saat melihat sikap Kyo pada Dan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gurunya 'bebas bicara' seperti ini selain pada Minana (5) dan Lucky.

"Ah, maksudmu _reika no jutsu_? Itu tidak mungkin, Kyo. _Reika no jutsu_ adalah _jutsu_ di mana aku mampu melepas roh dari tubuh sehingga–... tunggu! Kau benar! Aku tidak perlu menggunakan _gokon tekkou_ agar bisa keluar dari tubuh ini! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" seru Dan dengan semangatnya.

Kyo hanya tersenyum saat melihat Dan yang terlalu semangat. Seperti julukannya, senyuman Kyo terlihat seperti senyuman iblis. Kyo tahu ... saat roh keluar dari tubuh _edo tensei_ , maka pengguna tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh _edo tensei_ itu lagi. Dengan kata lain, jika Kabuto ingin 'menggunakan' Kato Dan lagi, maka ia harus memulainya lagi dari awal, seperti menyiapkan DNA, tumbal, _kunai_ bermantra, dan roh/jiwa Kato Dan tidak dalam keadaan tersegel.

Melihat senyum Kyo, Minana sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh. Gurunya itu terus tersenyum sambil melihat ke belakangnya, melihat ke arah Dan. Setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan gurunya, Minana akhirnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Kyo. Minana melotot tak percaya saat menyadari hal itu. Spontan ia meminjam mata iblis Kuroi. Lalu memperhatikan apa yang ada di dekat Dan.

Saat meminjam mata Kuroi, Minana bisa melihat apa yang Kuroi lihat. Dugaannya benar. Seseorang sedang berdiri dan 'bersembunyi' di dekat Dan. Orang itu berdiri di belakang Dan ... sambil menusuk Dan dan satu tangannya dengan 'pedang'. Anehnya, tangannya tidak berdarah saat ditusuk seperti itu.

"Ah, ketahuan, ya?"

Minana tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi dari gerak bibirnya, Minana bisa tahu kalau ia mengatakan hal tu. Ekspresi orang itu terlihat santai, seolah-olah bukan masalah meski Minana mengetahui keberadaannya.

Ia memakai pakaian ANBU, terdapat sarung pedang di punggungnya, rambut hitam, dan mata merahnya juga sama seperti Kyo. Tapi bedanya, rambut dan alisnya sedikit lebih panjang dari Kyo. Minana langsung tahu siapa itu. Itu adalah Nueno. Tepatnya Namikaze Yukki yang memakai identitas lain. Sudah jelas kenapa Dan bisa lupa dengan kemampuan _jutsu_ -nya sendiri.

Nueno menarik pedang yang 'menusuk' Dan dan tangannya. Kemudian ia taruh pedangnya ke sarung pedang yang ada di punggung. Saat melakukan hal itu, Minato dan semua orang bisa melihat orang yang ada di belakang Dan. Karena ia menggunakan _gigai_ , jadi semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Saat tahu ada orang lain di belakangnya, spontan Dan berhenti melakukan _handseal_. Sebelum menggunakan _reika no jutsu_ , ia menoleh ke belakang.

' _Nueno?!_ ' pikir Minato sedikit tidak percaya. Minato masih ingat dengan ANBU satu itu. Nueno adalah orang yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Tidak hanya itu. Nueno adalah salah satu ANBU yang ditugaskan dibawah perintah Sandaime untuk berjaga di tempat persalinan Kushina dulu.

"Apa boleh buat kalau sudah ketahuan," gumamnya seraya melompat mundur, menjauh dari Dan. Kemudian, Nueno mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Dan. Tidak, tepatnya ke arah Minana yang ada di belakang Dan. " _Hadou_ #88..."

Minana melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Nueno lakukan. Ia memang tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ apapun, tapi mata iblisnya bisa melihat dengan jelas _reishi_ dan _reiryoku_ yang berkumpul di telapak tangan Nueno. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

' _A-apa dia ... shinigami?!_ ' pikir Dan tidak percaya saat telinganya mendengar kata ' _hadou_ '.

' _Menggunakan hadou tingkat 80 pada manusia biasa? Apa kau tidak waras? Oh, iya, aku lupa. Sejak merencanakan semua ini, dia memang sudah tidak waras,_ ' pikir Kyo saat melihatnya. Ia langsung menjauh.

Kyo tahu betul teknik yang akan dilancarkan Nueno. Dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan pada target, maka akan keluar tembakan sinar raksasa yang tercipta dari kekuatan listrik, lalu menyebabkan ledakan besar.

Jika harus membandingkannya dengan _jutsu_ yang ada di dunia _shinobi_ , _hadou_ #88 mirip seperti _jutsu_ _ranton_ miliki Darui. Hanya saja, dalam segi ukuran dan daya hancur, hadou #88 100x lebih kuat dibandingkan _ranton_. Ditambah lagi, _hadou_ #88 akan menyebabkan ledakan besar setelah ditembakkan.

"MENGHINDAR!" teriak Minato memperingatkan. Walau tidak tahu apa yang Nueno lakukan, tapi Minato tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Namun, Minana tidak mendengarkan peringatan Minato. Minana malah memasang kuda-kuda, sambil memegang pedang hitamnya.

"... _Hiryu gekizoku shinten raiho_!"

" _BANKAI_!" seru Minana saat melihat Nueno sudah melancarkan serangannya.

Penampilan Minana berubah drastis setelah mengucapkan ' _bankai_ '. Rambut pendeknya menjadi putih, jaketnya berubah menjadi mantel musim dingin berwarna putih, bahkan syal hitamnya juga berubah menjadi putih. Tidak hanya itu. Tubuh Minana sekarang mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam.

Karena Minana tidak menghindar, ia kena telak _hadou_ #88. Meski begitu, Minana tidak terdorong ataupun terluka saat terkena 'laser biru' itu. Melihat betapa besarnya 'laser biru' itu, bagian tengah langsung hilang saat menyentuh tubuh Minana. Sebelum 'laser biru' itu meledak, Minana menghembuskan napas melalui mulut. Di saat yang sama, kabut hitam keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu, Minana mengendalikan kabut hitam itu untuk menghapus semua 'laser biru' yang keluar dari tangan Nueno. Hal itu terjadi dalam sekejap.

Melihat kabut hitam yang berhasil melenyapkan _hadou_ -nya, Nueno langsung melompat mundur. Ia mencoba tetap di jarak yang aman dari kabut hitam yang ada di sekitar Minana.

' _Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk melenyapkan serangan sekuat dan sebesar itu, ya? Yah, hebat juga bisa memakai kemutlakan Kuroi sampai seperti itu. Tapi, hati-hati, Minana. Jangan lupa kalau Kuroi itu pedang bermata dua,_ ' batin Nueno.

Perlahan kabut hitamnya berkumpul di satu tempat. Satu detik kemudian, kabut hitam itu membentuk naga ... naga hitam dengan mata merah.

"Hosh ... hosh..."

Minana memegang dadanya. Napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ingin berdiri atau duduk untuk mengatur napas, tapi tidak bisa. Selama tubuhnya diselimuti karakteristik dan kemutlakan Kuroi, ia tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Bahkan untuk berdiri atau bersandar juga tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa melayang.

" _ **Hoi! Chakramu hampir habis! Cepat singkirkan 'hitam-hitam' ini! Jika tidak, rohmu akan..!**_ " kata Kurama memberitahu.

Di dalam tubuh Minana, Kurama hanya bisa melihat. Selama menggunakan _bankai_ , Kurama tidak akan bisa memberikan _chakra_ -nya pada Minana. Lain ceritanya jika Minana mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi dulu sebelum menggunakan _bankai_.

" _Mau bagaimana.. lagi. Untuk melenyap..kan suatu jutsu, aku harus.. mengguna..kan 'chakra' yang sama besar.. agar jutsu tersebut.. langsung lenyap. Yang tadi itu.. harus cepat-cepat.. di lenyapkan. Tidak ada yang.. tahu.. seberapa besar.. dan jauh jang..kauan serangannya.. tadi, dattebane. Bisa-bisa.. kena divisi lain.. yang ada di.. belakang kita,_ " jelas Minana terengah-engah.

Nueno tidak dalam _kekkai_ lagi. Bahkan _kekkai_ ungu tadi sudah hilang karena serangan yang Nueno lancarkan. Beruntung Choza dan 4 _shinobi_ yang membuat _kekkai_ sempat menjauh. Sedangkan Dan yang berdiri di depan Nueno, ia kena telak serangan tersebut. Tubuhnya hancur tak tersisa. Tapi, itu hanya sementara. Tubuhnya kembali utuh, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

' _Bahkan setelah kena hadou tingkat 80, tubuh ini kembali pulih. Edo tensei ini jutsu yang sangat berbahaya. Kalau Soul Society sampai tahu ada jutsu seperti ini di dunia shinobi_...' batin Dan sambil melihat tangannya.

Minana melirik Nueno dan Kyo secara bergantian. Kyo ada di arah jam 2 dengan jarak 20 meter, sedangkan Nueno arah jam 12 dengan jarak 20 meter juga. Kyo dan Nueno sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Di tangan Kyo sudah ada 2 pedang yang terbuat dari es. Lalu, Kyo memberikan satu pedang esnya pada Nueno. Nueno langsung menerimanya begitu saja.

' _Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi itu yang mau kalian lakukan? Dasar Duo-Otak-Sinting!_ ' pikir Minana saat tahu kenapa Kyo memberikan pedang es pada Nueno.

"Kapten Darui! Musuh datang lagi dari laut!" lapor salah satu _shinobi_.

" _Nani_?!"

Bukan hanya di divisi 1. Semua divisi juga kedatangan banyak 'tamu'. Zetsu putih dan para _edo tensei_ yang dikira sudah mundur, kini datang kembali. Sepertinya di masa ini, 'ronde keduanya' di mulai saat matahari baru terbenam. Sangat berbeda dengan masa sebelumnya, di mana pasukan aliansi _shinobi_ menghabiskan waktu malam mereka dalam keadaan sunyi yang mencekam.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yo, Reader-san, apa kabar? Gimana menurut Reader-san tentang** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Apa kalian menyukainya?**

 **Niatnya kemarin Kuroki mau hiatus. Tapi,** _ **chapter**_ **kemarin itu ... menurut Kuroki agak ngegantung (?).** _ **Chapter**_ **kemarin itu niatnya mau Kuroki gantung sampai sini, sampai ketemu Kyo. Kasihan si Kyo. Terakhir kali debut di ff MMD** _ **chapter**_ **32\. Dan baru muncul lagi di** _ **chapter**_ **19 ini :'v**

 **Oh, iya. Di sini, Kuroki mau tegasin, kalau nih ff** _ **no incest**_ **. Yah, Kuroki bilang gitu karena takut nanti ada yang ngira** _ **incest**_ **setelah baca** _ **chapter**_ **ini. Kuroki nggak begitu ngerti bagaimana hubungan kakak-adik. Kuroki juga nggak punya saudara kembar. Jadi pada dasarnya, Kuroki tidak begitu paham tentang kontak batin saudara kembar ataupun kakak-adik. Di** _ **chapter**_ **ini, Kuroki cuma mau kasih tahu, kalau kontak batin Naruto dan Minana itu cukup kuat.** **Katanya, saudara kembar itu bisa tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Katanya, kalau si A lagi sedih, si B bisa ngerasain kesedihan si A. Kalau si A senang, si B bisa ngerasain perasaan senang si A. Begitupun sebaliknya.** **Nah, Kuroki pakai konsep itu untuk ikatan Naruto dan Minana.**

 **Jika ada bagian di** _ **chapter**_ **ini yang membuat Reader-san bingung, silahkan katakan/tanyakan saja. Nanti Kuroki jelasin.  
Silahkan bilang juga jika ada **_**typo**_ **,** _ **miss typo**_ **, dan** _ **autocorrect**_ **yang terlalu pintar (?).**  
 **Lalu silahkan bilang jika kalian ada kritik dan saran untuk Kuroki.**

 **Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san tersinggung.** _ **Arigatou**_ **karena sudah mau mampir ke sini sampai sekarang. Sampai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya.** _ **Jaa ne**_ ***BOFF***

* * *

 **Beberapa yang harus Reader-san ingat (lagi):**

 **..**

 _ **Gokon**_ _ **Tekkou**_ **: sarung tangan merah yang digunakan untuk mengeluarkan roh seseorang dari tubuhnya. Memiliki lambang tengkorak yang dikelilingi api berwarna biru di punggung sarung tangannya.**

 _ **Gigai**_ **: tubuh buatan yang digunakan oleh** _ **shinigami**_ **saat tinggal di dunia manusia. Ketika menggunakan** _ **gigai**_ **,** _ **shinigami**_ **dapat dilihat dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia biasa.**

 _ **Reiatsu**_ **: pancaran /tekanan dari kekuatan roh. Semakin tinggi** _ **reiatsu**_ **seseorang, semakin kuat tekanannya.** _ **Reiatsu**_ **berasal dari** _ **reiryoku**_ **.**

 _ **Reiryoku**_ **: secara harfiah berarti kekuatan spiritual/roh.**

 _ **Reishi**_ **: partikel roh**

 _ **Kid**_ ** _ō_ / _Kidou_ : salah satu teknik bertarung _shinigami_ yang didasarkan pada mantra tingkat tinggi. Mantra ini diciptakan dengan _reiryoku_ yang kuat dan diturunkan menjadi 2 bagian...  
** **- _Hadou_ : untuk serangan langsung.  
** **- _Bakudou_ : untuk mendukung pertarungan.**


End file.
